A fine lady
by FallenAngelItachi
Summary: May 1878; Saitou Hajime reveals to Himura Kenshin and Makimachi Misao he's married to Tokio, praising her as a capable woman. But what makes a woman capable in Saitou's eyes? Let's turn back the clock fifteen years and two months to find out.
1. …and accidental meetings

**A/N** : Did you say I have free time? Not anymore!

Hello and welcome back everyone! I'm committing myself to writing a full fledged multi-chaptered fic of Saitou and Tokio. But this won't be an AU...shocking, isn't it? I wanted to return to my roots and an old-school canon version of the couple I think would do me a lot of good. I have the inspiration needed, I have the story well-thought out in my head so now I only have to write it. This might turn out bigger than I hope, or smaller than I hope. We shall see. It'll all depend on embellishments. Also, I love my other fic "I now pronounce you husband and wife" but I wanted to have another, more...mature take on it, now that the couple really grew on me and I read up a little bit more on the history. Of course it won't be 100 not even 90% accurate to history BUT! I'll be using it far more faithfully and creatively.

So I hope you start this trip with me and enjoy the ride just as much. I will try for my updates to be regular - once per week - but I make no grand promises.

I say this once and only now: I do not claim to own Rurouni Kenshin in any form or way, it's property of Watsuki-sensei. With that being said, let's dive right in.

 **Timeline** : The events of this chapter take place in Kyoto, March of 1863; this is where our story begins. We'll see where it'll end.

* * *

 **A fine lady...**

 **...and accidental meetings.**

There's nothing quite like a warm bath to take away the strain of aching muscles…! It'd been a long, difficult day indeed but simply knowing the hot springs were there for her personal use, made everything tolerable. She savoured the feeling the steaming waterfall brought on her shoulders, washing away with it all the tension and the stiffness. Same with her neck; all she had to do was angle herself to achieve the same effect on her back, too hands supporting her weight by touching rock behind the waterfall.

 _Bliss._

She stood like that for ten more seconds and then took three steps to the left, away from it. Remnants of a cold winter – or beginnings of a not so warm spring – chilled her and made her shake; without a thought, she bent her knees and plunged into the spring, covering herself, so only her head would be visible.

 _So satisfying…_

Then she stood again and walked back into the waterfall; the more she did this, the lighter she felt, more healed. The way her hair fell to her back, clinging to it; the way some stuck to her shoulders or others would tickle her nose, get in her eyes, she was so used to it. She loved the warmth it brought. She wasn't tall, too some centimetres away from being short actually, so the water reached her middle easily and not even half of her was exposed at any given time. And as the water fell on her in a never ending torrent, still facing the rock, she could honestly say she was in heaven.

That is, until she heard voices.

If she could hear them with all this water falling on her it only meant two things: they were very close; they were probably male. Her brain registered those two options immediately and forced her to dive into the water! Distantly she realised the noises had stopped; still, the moment she resurfaced she stayed shoulder deep in the water, head turning around so fast her hair whipped her face.

There she came face to face with three stunned – or at least surprised – young men, with towels on their shoulders, hakamashita open and hakama looser than proper.

As if in formation, the shortest stood on the left, boyish good looks complementing his red cheeks and his "o" shaped mouth; his brown hair and eyes were a shade darker as if by shame. The one on the right, about a head taller than the left one, was so shocked and ashamed, his entire face had turned the same fiery red as his long hair, falling from their ponytail as if to accentuate his state of mind. The tallest was in the middle and his height was the first thing she noticed, because he towered over both, easily reaching 1.80. He was far less stricken than his two friends, amber eyes shining with curiosity more than anything.

And their lively conversation was put on hold in favour of staring at her. She knew but also _felt_ her cheeks turn an unnatural shade of red, once from the heat of the water and now the heat from the embarrassment.

"Hello," she started, noticing they were far too shocked to say anything "if you don't mind waiting behind those bushes over there for a moment," she discreetly craned her neck towards where they came from "I don't mind getting out and leaving you the hot springs for your personal use. I would be leaving in five minutes anyway."

"Of course," the tallest one assured "forgive us for walking in on you."

He had a deep voice, she noticed for some reason.

Without another word, he gave a small bow and – after tugging on the hakama of the other two people to snap them out of their reverie – he turned about and did exactly as she asked. His companions followed him after a second's delay.

She watched them go and stay behind the bushes but she still had to talk herself into getting out of the damn pool. She had never had such an encounter with men before! It was too embarrassing—not to mention she only had her bathrobe with her and no means to control her wet hair and…she spoke first! She was so uncouth! She wanted to slap herself. But she also had to get out as promised. Paddling to the far end, where her robe lay all nice and folded, she pushed out of the water. She put it on in a hurry.

"Idiot!" she heard the tallest one snap, and then a whacking sound; she flinched.

"Hey! Don't hit!" a laugh followed and that was it. It still scared her out of her wits, though; shaking her head, she tied the robe hastily and made an effort to tame her hair. Taking a deep breath as soon as she had finished wearing her geta, she went where the three men were, knowing they would never come back to the pool, no matter how long she'd take.

As she pushed through the greenery, she found them in a hilarious position: the short guy had climbed the tallest person's back, waving a stick like a sword at the red haired guy, enjoying himself more than anyone ever should in such circumstances. The red haired guy was struggling to hit the short one with a stick of his own, only this one was longer and bigger, brandished like a spear. And the tall man, displeased with being in the middle, would take turns glaring at both, daring them to hit him, even by accident, and they'd see what they'd get.

"Hello again," she said and bowed; all three mimicked her, even the man on his friend's shoulders. "You must be new here, yes?"

"Indeed!" Finally, the little monkey jumped down, dusting himself off. Much like his personality, his voice was cheery and light. "I'm Okita Souji, this is Harada Sanosuke" the red haired man "and this is Saitou Hajime;" the one with the amber eyes "we just came here, temporarily taking up residence where Matsudaira-sama appointed; we're members of the Roshigumi."

"Oh! Are you now, how interesting? I met Serizawa Kamo-sama, Hijikata Toushijou-sama and Kondou Isami-sama today. Are you from their group?"

The short man nodded again, excited, "From the two last ones, yes! But how d'you know we're new?"

His smile was wide and conversational; she mirrored it with delight. "You'd be either new or trespassers; but trespassers wouldn't be shocked to see someone here and everyone in this side of Kyoto at least, knows this is reserved for Matsudaira-kou and his guests alone, so you'd probably spy from behind the bushes to make sure you weren't found. You wouldn't be making so much noise, too! And if you weren't new, you'd have heard about this place and how it is forbidden. So it only makes sense…"

"…you're very smart!" Harada commented impressed; her cheeks reddened a little at the compliment, but smiled and thanked him all the same.

"Be informed you can ask Matsudaira-kou for permission to enter the hot springs; once it's granted, you can come and go as you please but must first inform the women who take care of the baths at the mansion. They keep a log of who's coming and going to avoid…" she tried not to smile too much, "this sort of situations." The two of the three chuckled. "I had registered this morning for use during the evening so I also knew you hadn't visited the ladies, as they'd have informed you. Anyway, my two hours are up so I was going to leave soon—you sped up the process a little."

"We're very sorry, again, please forgive us."

It was Harada who said it now, remorse and regret evident; she bowed deep. "You didn't know, no offense was given so there is nothing to forgive. But if you're new to this place, allow me to offer you some tips: please don't stay in the water for more than twenty consecutive minutes; get out for about half of that and then go in again. If you feel like using the waterfall, don't stand under it for more than two consecutive minutes. And never bring anything that's manmade in the pool, not even clothes." She considered. "I think that's about it. Good luck with your posts, also."

They all bowed their heads to one another, but only the two of the three thanked her out loud. The tall one, the one they called Saitou, remained silent, long angular face expressionless, where the other two smiled. As she walked away, she could see his striking eyes following her. She felt her heart skip a beat; there was something very intense in his gaze and yet, she could see it was displeasure and annoyance that drove him to stare like that.

"You should have let me peek!" Harada exclaimed before she was even ten metres away, causing her to blush profusely. She was gone from their field of vision but that didn't mean she couldn't hear them! "Did you see those hips? That waist!"

"Idiot," and another slap. That was definitely Saitou.

Laughter broke out. "That's not too manly of you, Harada-san!"

"Shut up, she was…such a fine lady! Okita, you agree with me, don't you?"

But before he could answer, Saitou spoke. " _Fine ladies_ are the worst to cross; they may seem nice and friendly, but one word from them can destroy you easier than a katana to the chest. Don't involve yourself with her, no matter how cute you think her smile is. I'm doing you a favour telling you this."

"No…! You're only saying it because you're a newlywed!"

"No idiot, just listen to me."

"She could be a good person you know!"

"Then all the more reason not to let you peek, right Saitou-san?" Okita devilishly commented and she could picture him nudging him with his elbow.

"Indeed; though I've never met a fine lady who was also a good person."

"When I said fine, I didn't mean rich, Saitou, I meant beautiful."

" _I_ meant rich though; see her bathrobe? Costs more than you make a month; she met our leaders today; she's familiar with the inner workings of this place and she referred respectfully but nonchalantly to Matsudaira Katamori of all people. Thus, she's been here a long while and knows the man we can't even meet yet very well; she's from a good family. And she's smart, too as you also mentioned."

"So?"

"So she'd never be interested in a man of your—our social standing."

"…then you should have let me peek-OW! SAITOU!"

"Idiot." Another whacking sound.

"Stop hitting me!"

"If you don't want me to hit you then dodge; and did you hear nothing of what I said? Fine ladies like her lead to disaster."

She couldn't help it anymore; putting her hand in front of her mouth in a final effort to control her mirth, she loudly said: "You should also know that sound carries very easily here; you should wait five minutes minimum before you start gossiping to one another."

A stunned silence followed her statement; some numb seconds later, laughter broke out and she could no longer help herself and laughed along with Okita as she climbed up the hill to her destination.

Usually, she'd be mortified to hear those kind of words and maybe a little annoyed, especially the ones this Saitou spoke about her, with his quick assumptions while her teasing would only be for show but…this Saitou person was the most guarded person she had ever met! It was almost funny how he strived to make his friend forget about her, someone _above his station_ , not for her sake, but his. Well, if she was being honest with herself, she couldn't say he was entirely wrong; in her seventeen years of life she herself rarely met a fine lady who was also a good person. Certainly, most of them had been through many things only women could go through or understand but…the majority weren't nice.

So she couldn't help but tease him in the end, all in good humour. By the time she stopped laughing though she could no longer hear them. She never found out if they saw her before or after she dived in the water.

.

.

"Hey Saitou, let's go to the hot springs again!" Harada suggested as he wiped the sweat from his forehead…with Okita's towel. The short man immediately retaliated by kicking out, hitting him on the head. And just like that, they were rolling on the tatami mats, tussling on the floor of the dojo.

"I have no wish to register anything anywhere," Saitou nearly growled at him.

"Or you simply don't want to run into that pretty girl again," Okita read between the lines with a devious smile, as he dodged a punch from Harada.

"True; she did embarrass you."

He clicked his tongue. "Aren't you the one more embarrassed anyway? She heard you saying you wanted to see her naked."

"But that's every man ever."

"Speak for yourself, idiot."

"She did pull a very Saitou-like move by telling us she could hear us only after we talked about her so extensively, though. That must be making you mad."

Alright, Okita was very observant and keen on these kind of things, he could already tell and they'd been in each other's company for less than half a year. But to be so accurate was annoying to say the least. He was right on both accounts with worrying accuracy. That girl irked him. With her bright smiles and her polite bows, she wormed her way into both of his friends' – or at least, the people he grew closest to in this transitional time – conversations and thoughts. And the way she so unabashedly made a fool out of him was so…disconcerting.

Because it didn't make him angry per se, but still arose some strange feelings inside him. And the fact they weren't all negative – going as far as to admire her ruthlessness – drove him mad. There was always the fact that someone played him like that, too…and that he said so many mean things about her behind her back and she also heard him. Well, he wasn't trying to be mean, he was only speaking his mind to his friend, in an effort to spare him a seppuku – at worst –. Yet, didn't the fact the girl not only didn't seem offended but laughed at her and their expense, make him wrong? Or maybe she was _just that rude_ , stating her desire to get back at them at a later time.

No matter what it was, it didn't sit well with him.

"…I thought training was over," was all he said in reply, staring down at the two men still fighting.

"Ah, true."

"Yes, let's go."

Simultaneously they picked themselves up, promising a rematch with nothing but their eyes. As they walked the halls to the bathing area, the two men beside him – now behind him – decided to keep the fight going, with nothing but stares. So a disgruntled Saitou was left to lead the party; and just as Harada grabbed Okita by his collar and Okita was ready to physically jump on him, the door drew open by none other than the same young woman from two days' ago hot springs.

All four stared.

And then Harada dropped Okita to the ground to bow, as Okita performed an amazingly dexterous flip in order not to fall and bow at the same time, while Saitou instinctively took a step back respectfully, allowing her space to move. She simply looked surprised at them and gave a deep bow of her own. She secretly smiled, a smile she hoped it didn't transfer to her words when she saluted.

"Harada-san, Okita-san, Saitou-san." She straightened, hair sticking to her face and neck. Steam appeared in the background. "What a coincidence."

"No coincidence we want to bathe after training," Saitou answered coolly, maybe with a slight edge.

"Of course; how silly of me…and yet, I was fairly certain all men had long finished with their training well before I took a bath, as i took care not to inconvenience anyone."

"We always take extra-long to finish," Okita informed way too cheerfully "seeing Harada-san never accepts defeat no matter what and keeps challenging you until he gets at least one win," – "Hey, I resent that!" Harada interjected by jumping on Okita who expertly avoided him – "while if you so much as challenge Saitou-san you'll be there till he wins or neither of you can carry on."

She giggled, hand covering her mouth all lady-like to be polite. Two out of three thought it was adorable. "And I refuse to have a boring fight. So when all three of us combine, it becomes impossible for us to finish."

"I see," she hiccupped her mirth away, keenly noticing Saitou's displeasure. "The baths are now available so please use them to their full extent. We have soaps but also many oils that help with aching or sore muscles. I would suggest the third one from the left for you, if the training brought you discomfort. Instead, if it feels like your muscles already relaxed I suggest the second from the right."

She gave another deep bow then and they all knew the conversation was officially over. "Have a nice evening," wished she, and walked away.

"See you around!" Harada called out after her.

"Have a nice evening, too!" Okita wished back, earning a tilt of her head even as she left.

Seeing the enthusiasm with which his two friends were imbued upon her sight, Saitou scoffed as he walked inside before them. "You're both pathetic."

Eyes twitching, the two men chorused: "Newlyweds have no business mocking single men!"

.

Today was an objectively crappy day. The three people he felt closest in the Roshigumi had been otherwise engaged the entire day and he had to suffer through training and formalities all on his own. Hijikata visiting was nothing unusual, too but he brining Kondou and Matsudaira with him, to meet the rest of the men, was a first so he had to prostrate himself in smelly, sticky work-out clothes.

That was what drove him over the edge to make the decision to go to those goddamn hot springs even if he had to go and register and wait half an hour longer to get rid of the smell. It'd be worth it. So he went to the women, asked them and after they flipped through their documents for a short amount of time, he was finally given the permission he so much desired.

He remembered the way, even if he had only gone there once, so he had no trouble making it in half the time it took them on the first try. But as he approached the bushes he watched as a familiar by now figure walked out from between them. But of course; why did this not surprise him

"Ah! Saitou-san!"

He nodded curtly; she nodded, too but deeper. Suddenly, she giggled. "You've been here a week yet I've only seen you three times and only when I'm coming out of the bath."

"At least one of us is clean…" She giggled again, hand over her mouth, all proper. That only irked him more. "Don't laugh, I'm really uncomfortable."

"Indeed, forgive me. It was in good spirit." She bowed "I…also couldn't help but overhear the first time we met, you have been recently wed?" He nodded yes. "Congratulations are in order then."

"…thank you."

"Is it difficult to be away from her so soon after the wedding?"

He made a great effort not to roll his eyes. These well-wishers could drive him crazy. "The thought that someone needs me here more and the purpose of protecting Kyoto soothes my pain."

He had no idea if she believed him or not but she still smiled kindly. "I'm glad to hear it," she spoke with understanding so she must have. "Purpose does offer the peace of mind needed to withstand a loved one's absence."

So many assumptions in only one sentence; he would have snorted if he felt like betraying the secret of his marriage but he had no intention of doing that. Plus, this woman laughed in his face not six days ago. So he simply tilted his head, as if to agree with her.

"…I feel like I have somehow put you off and it had nothing to do with your wife so I'll kindly take my leave now…and remind the ladies that hold the records a man and a woman don't walk with the same speed."

He hadn't noticed because he didn't care for t before but her bright smile turned a little self-depreciating, eyes losing their glint. he refused to feel worse for it though, despite everything in him demanding him to. Yet, she still bowed gracefully; he could see all of the years of her fine upbringing in the subtle way she angled her body; how exposed her neck was as a result and how fragile she looked because of that. Well, she was fragile; she was a woman. How tough could she be compared to a man like him? That being said, no one should ever look as breakable as her exposed neck. She should know better than show people her bare neck, too…

Tch! Fine ladies and their fine mannerisms! Even more incensed that before, he tried to make his way to the spring as calm as he could, as soon as she was out of sight.

.

.

"Eeep!"

She turned about immediately, red to her ears, heart pounding faster! "I—I'm so sorry, the women said it was unoccupied, I, I'm so sorry, I…!"

She spluttered and stuttered and would look for a way out mortified! She dared not look behind her back at the three bathing men who had stilled completely the moment she came through the bushes…with their sword – and spear – at the ready and very. Much. Naked! And mostly exposed…! She could have died right that moment. The shame!

She finally realised she could just go back the way she came from. "I'm so sorry!" She bowed to the bushes, as she was far too embarrassed even think of turning around again yet far too proper not to show them the respect they deserved, manners hardwired into her by now.

As she rushed away, laughter broke out.

"No, no please come back!" A whacking sound; knowing Saitou had hit Harada stopped her retreat. "I meant wait. We were about to leave anyway." It was Harada, of course.

"Yes please," Okita was heard, too, laugh only now dying out "we overstayed our welcome; we should have been long gone by now."

"But you're still…no, it's alright; stay there, I'll just—!"

"Nah, we simply couldn't be bothered; our two hours ended an hour ago," Okita went on, sounds of them getting out of the water and moving about dominating the night's air.

Harada immediately corroborated. "Yeah, you did nothing wrong. Please don't leave…"

She hesitated. "We're leaving, see?"

She jumped nearly ten centimetres in the air! When in Buddha's name did Okita get there behind her!? She nodded fiercely, fearing something might happen if she actually left. "Great! We'd hate to be the reason you didn't get your bath. Though your hair are already wet I see."

"I had a regular bath back at the compound; I was aiming for relaxation by coming here."

"So late at night?" Saitou appeared on her left and she could have _screamed_! How can they make no noise at all? He seemed to enjoy her reaction but kept the smirk so short she wondered if it was ever there. "Isn't it dangerous for you to be out and about after midnight?"

She looked away guiltily; by doing that, she managed to see Harada coming through the bushes and escaped the heart attack. "That's a good question; one of the reasons we stayed so much longer was the time; we figured no one would be crazy enough to come," he offered his two cents as he emerged.

"W-well…I enjoy bathing here this time of night more, as it is quieter."

"Ah now it makes sense; and in true you fashion we ran into each other when bathing is concerned."

She allowed herself to smile at Okita's comment; but then the image of what she'd seen not minutes earlier flashed in her mind's eye and unbearable heat rose to her face. "I suppose…so…do forgive me for upsetting you." She bowed too deeply, eyes closed, tone apologetic. "I didn't mean to."

"It's okay, it was high time we left anyway. Please raise you head."

She did hesitantly. Then Saitou's eyes caught hers as she slowly rose and they had a twinkle she had never seen before. Because he knew just the perfect way to rattle her. So he opened his mouth and the words came out: "we won't tell if you don't."

Her blush grew tenfold. "Wh-why w…why would I-…? That's…I'd-…I mean…goodnight!" She spoke the last one like an insult and ran to the hot spring. She started complaining to herself, redder than a beet, removing her bathrobe with the third try, throwing it on the ground with vengeance. "That's not something you say to a lady!" she finally shouted in their general direction, accusingly.

So much blood to her face, it was unhealthy! She got herself into the water with a dive; nice relaxing bath she was going to have…! Right. She needed to breathe deeply, let the anger go, the shame evaporate…savour the heat and unwind. Breathe in, out; in, out; in…out.

She fell asleep.

Like clockwork, once her twenty minutes were up, she woke up on her own. Blinking the sleep away for a long minute, she became confident she wouldn't stand just to stumble and fall, she put strength into her limbs and pushed off the ground. With languid movements, she managed to put on her robe and slowly make her way back.

She was surprised, to say the least, when she came upon all three of them still there, sitting against a tree trunk or another, idly waiting for her return without exchanging words. Even after she appeared, they too moved slowly, as if being awakened from slumber, even if their eyes were open.

"Why are you still here?"

"We couldn't let you walk back on your own so late at night!" Okita was the first one to get tap into his energy reserves. "Of course we have to escort you back."

"Matsudaira-sama would kill us if anything happened to you while we could do anything to prevent it," Harada spoke casually.

"Surely, you didn't have to…how could anyone know? And isn't it too late? You're always training, you should rest…"

"It's the right thing to do," said Saitou simply.

As if that settled everything, he started walking away, an example they all followed. Still, she seemed unsatisfied. From their brief meetings she had the distinct impression she wasn't his favourite person. Why would he of all people stay up so late for her, right thing be damned? "You didn't _all_ have to stay, yes? One would be enough."

"I wanted to!"

Both men boasted at the same time; glaring between them ensued but it was nothing compared to the impressive snort of derision that escaped Saitou. "I was made to stay behind as punishment."

She blinked. "For what?"

He smirked; this was too easy. "For teasing you."

"Saitou! Stop making her uncomfortable," Harada snapped when he saw the woman's cheeks turn red and her looking away in rapid succession. But his plea had lost its gravitas when Okita was laughing over him right next to all; the only one sympathising with the woman, huffed. But then he knew exactly what to say. "Don't let his boorish manners fool you; he was the one who suggested it on the first place."

Smirk gone in a second, the man's narrow eyes became even more so, glaring. Their amber hue, complimented by the shadows of the night, painted him almost threatening. "Said a fine lady such as yourself" Harada kept the sarcasm out of the two words though "should not be unescorted so late at night; then said Matsudaira-sama would skin all of us alive if anything we could have otherwise helped happens to you tonight."

"I also distinctly recall saying a fine lady should not be out so late at night and certainly not on her own," Saitou actually scolded her and she felt like a child again, one caught misbehaving because she knew. She knew he was right and could no longer stand looking at him.

"I know. Forgive me, but I find the stillness of the night soothing…it helps me gather my thoughts." Saitou bit back the comment of "what important thoughts could you have that need gathering?" and felt proud of his discipline. "Besides, on busy days like these I don't get to have much time on my hands and usually only after ten. Today was busier so I finished around eleven."

"I don't care for your excuses. Just don't do it again." Saitou didn't lose a beat "if this happens again, we won't wait; you just won't have a bath at all."

"Bu-!"

"Not a word."

She fell silent, face graced by an imperceptible pout; the other two men watched amazed as she did exactly as their tall friend ordered…only with attitude. Pouting, then frowning, boiling right underneath the surface. That went on for at least five minutes before Harada decided he had enough of noticing the discreet satisfaction in Saitou's micro expressions.

"Don't let him scare you," he whispered in her ear "he likes pushing people around."

"Don't stand so close to her, idiot."

"See? And why not?" his protest was very cute, she thought.

"We're alone now but not for long," was all the man said, putting his hands in his sleeves, despite there not being too much space for him to do so.

"…you're right. Sorry."

Okita laughed again. "Saitou-san, you're so proper!"

Saitou merely grunted as a response.

Distantly, the young woman realised he really was; he was right, too about everything he said. She _shouldn't_ be walking around so late. In fact, the women told her the hot spring was free for her to go…only if she took a guard with her. Their _precious lady deserves at least one_ , they said before they dismissed her. But she'd hate to inconvenience a guard who was resting or even worse sleeping, – as she'd never dare ask one that was already on duty of protecting the compound – just to play her baby sitter.

Unacceptable.

So she came alone…but no one was supposed to find out! She felt terrible. "I'm really sorry for inconveniencing you," she finally said, after long deliberation. "You are right," she looked at Saitou "it wasn't the right thing of me to do, highly improper."

Saitou's brow quirked, a mocking smirk appearing. "A fine lady such as yourself admitting she is wrong?"

She gave him a look. "I have no reason not to; if I was in the wrong, this is the honourable thing to do."

"You've been raised well at least," he commented without really thinking.

"I have," she assured with pride, straightening her back. "My parents gave the best example; and my educators put in a lot of effort. I try to make them proud—or not to shame them, at the very least."

"I think you already shamed them when you walked in on -!"

"I thought we were done talking about that!"

She said it in one hitched breath, cheeks turning a dangerous shade of red. "Aw, don't tease her so much Saitou-san; she's blushing too much."

"You're both so uncouth," Harada accused again "you'll cause her to faint."

"You should thank me for giving you the opportunity to carry her then."

"Saitou-san!"

Two voices exclaimed that name scandalised and one of them was female; Okita was too busy laughing again, even Saitou found it in him to chuckle. "Alright, enough from me," he conceded after seeing the woman's face had taken shades of red he had never even seen before on a human being. After that, silence fell between the four and simply kept walking and walking until they entered the mansion. There, they didn't separate from her, but always walked two steps behind her respectfully, till they reach her section of the compound – a section they'd been in only once before – .

There she stopped and they followed her example.

"Thank you for escorting me, gentlemen…Saitou-san." She bowed deeply, to allow everyone sufficient time to understand her jab. "You're too kind." She was barely heard through the snorts and chuckles. To Saitou's credit, he didn't seem all that offended; if anything he seemed slightly amused. A civil nod of acceptance was shared by both. "Have a good night's sleep."

They wished her the same and left before she could enter a room, thinking it bad manners to scout her quarters. But as they walked to their room, not three minutes later, Harada made a sudden realisation:

"You know, she never did tell us her name."

* * *

 **A/N** : She likes being mysterious...! Or simply forgot, because she's definitely that type of person. She has too much on her mind to expend too much time on trivialities like names and such xD

I love the idea of a bad first meeting, I don't know why. Also, keep in mind he's nineteen and she's seventeen. In fact she's _almost_ seventeen. All of your possible questions will be answered within the story but no matter what or if you think of anything interesting, don't hesitate to ask. I hope it was a good first chapter and lived up to your expectations lovelies!

See you around and don't forget to drop a review on your way out. Kisses!


	2. …and intentional meetings

**A/N** : Hello lovely people! Thank you for the reviews, you're very kind and I am happy this received a good welcome. Second chapter is here, and I am very pleased it came out within the week. It was hard to write because I was so. Distracted! By literally everything: work, life, family. But I pulled through within the deadline, yay.

Onto technical stuff, there is more set up than anything in this chapter but I leave it at a place where I hope I have you hooked for more.

Soooo enjoy.

* * *

 **A fine lady...**

 **...and intentional meetings.**

"Tokio-sama, Tokio-sama! I just found this in front of the door; it's for you!"

One of the women reserved for serving her rushed in excited, holding a huge white square box in her arms that barely fit there. "It came with two much smaller boxes," she informed giddily "Ochako is bringing them in."

Ochako and Kachako, the twin sisters; both have been employed by the great and merciful Matsudaira-sama from the young age of ten, when their parents passed away. Now, ten years later, they came to be Tokio's favourite people not only because they were the closest to her age but also because they would always smile, they didn't have a single bad bone in their body and wished the best for everyone from the bottom of their hearts.

"I think I know just what these are!"

There came the second one, two boxes stacked on top of one another; one was bound in brown leather, was oblong and small, no more than 10x6; the second one was bigger, around 20x13 centimetres; but all three of them promised many things, seeing even the boxes were carefully selected.

"You do? Tell us then, tell us already!"

These two might have been twins, but they were polar opposites; not only did they not look alike, but their colours were too different: light brown hair and eyes for Ochako, black for Kachako; skin a shade darker for Ochako, ivory white for Kachako. And well, Ochako had taken all the wit of the family. But what was very much the same was their will to please their lady, who they knew loved them dearly…so Tokio's lack of sufficient reaction to the news of the gifts wasn't because it was them who brought them.

Then what was it? Looks of question and suspicion were exchanged between them. But Tokio noticed and tried to rectify the situation. "Yes, what can it be?" she gave a smile but all could tell it was forced. "More importantly who can it be from?"

That was an odd question, both women thought. "Who else can it be from?" Kachako said naturally, but when her pause for effect only seemed to put her mistress on more edge, she panicked.

Her twin saved her. "Matsudaira-sama, of course! Here, this was the note found on top of them, bearing his signature."

Tokio all but snatched it from her hands and greedily read the script: _To my wonderful Tokio, who grows better and more beautiful with each passing day; your father and I are very proud_ , signed…Matsudaira Katamori!

Her sigh of relief and her instant smile gave her away; the two women exchanged other sort of looks that Tokio was far too elated to notice this once. So it was the sender Tokio was concerned about, they realised, but why? Who else could it be from? Despite their curiosity, they never asked, but simply did as instructed with haste when Tokio finally shared their excitement.

"Let's open them, then, quick! Bring them here, come on."

Tokio had a fairly solid clue as to what it could be – one of the reasons she was so worried – so she immediately led the two women next to the screen used for her to change behind. She had an inkling she would need it. She patted the tatami next to the small table that was there, too and the twins made haste to please her, wanting to dispel her awkwardness from before completely. And when they saw her clap in anticipation, they smiled all the wider, as they positioned the boxes in order of size from right to left, bigger to smaller.

"Oooh, which one should I open first?"

"The big one," they chorused!

Anticipation all but bursting at the seams, Tokio carefully removed the lid…to reveal what she feared and then hoped it contained: a beautiful, simple but not really, kimono. The three women gasped n admiration. The colours were so ordinary but somehow so bold! The base was pure white but, as the woman held it up so it could be seen in its entirety, they saw one repeating pattern at the two sleeves and below the waist – maybe hip – of the skirt: light, regular and dark blue hues, even black at the very end, of waves of the sea, as depicted in painting when the tide was high. They were only three but none more were needed, as it created the most amazing contrast.

The obi was wide and consisted of the same colours of the waves sans black while her second collar was light blue and the third white. So wonderful it was, they kept staring at it, the twins actually not daring to touch the cloth.

"Go wear it, Tokio-sama! We'll help you in it!"

She shook her head at Kachako's proposal. "Only after I open the rest of the boxes, too."

Which she immediately did; the second white box contained brand new geta, no doubt to match her brand new garment; but the third one…in it was a wonderful hair pin in the same bold blue colour, easily the envy of any geisha, despite its simplicity and the single chain of blue orchids that hang from it. "Aww, this hair pin will go perfectly with the new kimono!"

"Indeed! These are so…exquisite. I don't feel I should wear these, I'm not pretty enough!"

"Hogwash!" Ochako snapped, urging her to stand; once she did, both twins ushered her behind the screen and started undressing her without delay! Layers fell and others were reapplied in quick succession. So happy were the girls to help her in such pretty clothes, she didn't have to do anything, didn't even manage to look at the right direction as they grabbed hands and waist and tugged on fabric.

"It's not furisode though," Ochako commented off-handed once the kimono was secured.

"It could be," Kachako countered.

"The sleeves barely reach her knee."

"That's long."

"Not as long as the floor."

"Not all furisode go so long!"

"Nowadays they do…"

"No they don't."

"Who cares?" Tokio interrupted, looking at herself with a stupid smile. "It's still the prettiest thing I have ever worn."

The twins exchanged a happy smile. "You look very beautiful, Tokio-sama."

"And if you let me powder your face as I want to-!"

"Don't listen to Kachako, Tokio-sama; you need no powders."

A shy smile and a deep appreciation was shared between the two of them, until a knock on the door interrupted them. She stepped out from behind the screen. "Yes?"

"May I come in Tokio-sama?"

"Of course."

One of the men in the service of Matsudaira-sama appeared, one of the older ones; his name was Keisuke and his hair already grey. "Matsudaira-sama-…oh, I see you're wearing the kimono already. Does the young lady like it?"

"I love it!"

"That's very fortunate. Now, Matsudaira-sama has requested your presence."

"Oh; I'll change and go to him!"

"No, you don't have to; in fact, Matsudaira-sama would love to see you wearing his gift. But if the young lady doesn't mind, please keep it a secret I told you; Matsudaira-sama is very self-conscious about giving this present and would never ask you to wear it."

"Oh, no, of course; I shan't, my lips are sealed." She smiled; but once more, just like when she had first received the gift, a shadow seemed to spread on her face. "Did Matsudaira-sama inform you why my presence is needed?"

"Yes indeed; Hijikata-sama shall be introducing some of his chosen men to him and he would like you to meet them, too."

Her suspicions dispelled in a second, her chest puffed up with enthusiasm! "That is wonderful; I would be delighted! I'm coming right away!"

"Tokio-sama, Tokio-sama; don't forget you hair pin!" Kachako rushed to put it to her hair; both twins watched as their lady posed to get their opinion. "I knew the pin would go perfectly with the kimono; what wise choices our lord made…! Wear your new geta, too."

Tokio giggled as she obliged them. "Am I allowed go now?"

"You are," they chorused satisfied.

They all bowed to each other and the old man with the woman left the twins back. As they walked to their destination, Keisuke informed him of the details of the meeting; no more than fifteen men, all very proper so she shouldn't encounter any problems, she was to meet them just as Matsudaira-sama had and after it was over, she was to give the lord her personal individual and group assessment. She couldn't help but feel she was tasked with a test, rather than a job; maybe Matsudaira-sama wanted to see how good a judge of character she was, how much her opinion should be trusted for future reference.

With that in mind, she felt all the more determined to take this responsibility upon herself, straightening her back even more, ready to be tried. After almost twenty minutes of walking the halls – which would have been cut in half had she not chosen to wear her gifts – Keisuke motioned for her to wait five steps behind him, as he stood behind the door that led to where everyone was. As the sun was still high, light came in and out of the room and rice paper walls were too thin to conceal the multiple presences; she could see many men standing in groups of three or four or two discussing between them, fidgeting moves of their heads towards one single direction.

Where Matsudaira-sama stood no doubt, in the company of two other men. And it just so happened that direction was also the one leading at the door.

Keisuke slid the door open but a crack to make himself known; his lord must have given him a non-verbal cue then for the man bowed his head, opened the door fully and gestured to Tokio to move. Now that the door was open, she could clearly see her lord standing in the middle of a small group of his own, surrounded by Kondou-sama, Hijikata-sama and Serizawa-sama. She took heart at the familiar faces, taking a deep breath, and only moved forward when she heard the lord announce her to the rest:

"I would like all of you" he didn't even have to clear his throat to garner their attention "to meet one of the most loyal and capable people I have under my protection: this is Takagi Tokio."

Only then did she walk into the room; head inclined, eyes properly lowered she was the picture-perfect fine lady. Though her curiosity was eating at her, she dared not look at the rest of the men before she bowed deeply to the man who introduced her and the men next to him. But even without looking at them, she could feel all of their gazes trained on her; it was a first and she had to fight herself not to look.

Only after she greeted each and every one of them did she allow her eyes to wander to the rest of the people in the room…an endeavour that stopped too soon as the lord continued: "Keep in mind that she may be the eldest daughter of one of my dearest friends but I cherish her as if she were my own," he threw caution to the wind, causing her to blush uncontrollably as she looked back at him and many people to stare even harder.

Then a small smirk on the lord's lips. "But please don't crowd her," he supplied with humour, noticing a massive effort to come close to her; she suppressed the giggle successfully.

"How refreshing to have you with us again," Serizawa Kamo began nonchalantly, a tone that complimented his image of the youngest child of a good family but self-made man "a beautiful presence always lightens the mood."

She inclined her head respectfully, despite her indignation people would always resort to her beauty for compliments. Not to mention he unabashedly practically called her a distraction.

"Tokio-sama," Hijikata and Kondou greeted simultaneously, and she returned the gesture with readiness.

"It is a pleasure to have you in our company this evening."

"Indeed! And you look very striking! What a beautiful kimono," Kondou complimented with a wide smile. "It's very unusual but visually appealing."

"Thank you! I think so, too; it's already becoming my most favourite one." She discretely watched how the lord next to her reacted to the news; at his slightly red cheeks but pride written all over his face, she decided to reveal the truth. She leaned in as if to share a secret and all four obliged her. "Did you know? It is my lord's gift, this garment." Her eyes flickered from them to Matsudaira, who was now scarlet red. Well, he was only ten years older than Tokio, despite his grand position. "He does have an eye for beauty, after all."

"W—well, me, Saku…Toshihiko…" The men laughed. "Anyway, I believe it is best to leave Tokio on her own now so that some of the men who don't know her dare to approach. I fear my presence might be putting them off."

"Nonsense! Why would your presence be putting them off? And if they are so scared, then maybe it's for the best they don't come at all." Just as everyone was about to say something defensive to what Serizawa had stated, if one judged from their expressions and posture, the man continued. "Ah, there's Hirayama Gorou, approaching us already."

A man taller than Kondou but shorter than Hijikata, no older than twenty three, was seen entering the circle they had created. He had something quite brazen in his air and manner of walking, no wonder Serizawa Kamo had taken a liking to him. Serizawa's reputation was nothing short of brashness and arrogance after all.

"Tokio-sama," he gave a deep bow; she mimicked him "it's a pleasure to make your acquaintance."

"The pleasure is all mine," she politely replied.

…and then there was a spell of awkward silence. Why was no one saying anything? Were they expecting her to do it? As she looked around, she noticed most men looking at the new arrival but said new arrival was staring at her, scanning her from head to toe.

 _Alright_ , she thought offended, _not very talkative_. She'd have to make the first move here, too. "So how do you find your post so far, Hirayama-san?"

"Ah, it's quite to my liking; the men are decent, I guess" — he called _decent_ the men he has spent at least half a year with? That wasn't very polite – "and my tutelage under Serizawa-sama has been the most rewarding experience. I've learnt a lot about the sword and the world. I enjoy my stay here at Kyoto, too, it's very scenic."

"I see." Who calls the capital scenic? And how convenient he only praised Serizawa out of the three men of the Roshigumi present…no wonder Hijikata had that look on his face. "I am happy you enjoy the capital." She turned to the other men then. "I was thinking of taking a turn about the room now, allow the rest of the men to come talk to me. Would you like to accompany me, Hirayama-san?"

"Ah, no thanks."

She stared, trying to hide her surprise. Did he just flatly reject her!?

"I would prefer to stay here and talk with Matsudaira-sama and Serizawa-sama."

With such audacity, too…! While he ignored two of the three commanders. He was _very_ impolite; Tokio decided she disliked this man. Resolute, but making any effort possible not to appear offended, she left the men to their vices.

Just as she separated from the group, though Hijikata ran after her. "Tokio-sama-"

"Please, call me Tokio-san, Hijikata-sama; no matter the formalities, a man of your status and age referring to me in such a way is…empty. If you feel it might damage your image to Matsudaira-sama, I assure you he shall know it was me who requested it. Or, you can call me that only when he's present," she added as an afterthought.

The man seemed taken aback by her suggestion, but nonetheless accepted it with pleasure, maybe a little bit of respect for the girl. "Then, Tokio-san, please don't misunderstand; that man was selected by Serizawa, as well as the man at the right corner at the back, named Saeki Matasaburou. Neither I nor Kondou-san would have ever brought such people to meet his lordship."

Her smile was instant and knowing. The man must have been as mortified as her to hear this Hirayama talk like that and then dismissing her with such insolence; her nod was one of understanding. "I know, Hijikata-sama; you are extremely mindful of such things. Your good reputation would not be sullied by Serizawa-sama's thoughtless picks."

A small smirk threatened to break out on the man's face. "Still, this room is full of my own picks so I am fairly certain you will enjoy yourself. Now I shall leave you, too; I fear Matsudaira-sama had been too accurate in his prediction that our presence scares the men off of you. After all, speaking to a high ranking official is nearly as frightening to a young man as speaking to a woman of your standing; or a woman in general."

She giggled, hand covering her mouth all proper, but she just barely remembered to do it. "Women aren't that difficult to talk to. And how different can it be from talking to a man?"

"Allow me to disagree, Tokio-san."

He left her with a final bow and ultimately she was free to walk about this room…and take a look around. Being free to do as she liked, she did the one thing she had wanted to do since they informed her Hijikata-sama had picked out the men: see if she would encounter three familiar faces…

It wasn't hard to spot them, of course. Having the tallest one in their group, like a beacon, her eyes were drawn to them almost involuntarily. For the very first time she saw them with normal, if a little formal, clothes; they had chosen very discreet hues of blues, blacks and greys and – for the daring short man – some yellow. But they weren't three; they were four. A bespectacled man, Harada's height approximately, was standing between Saitou and Okita, his unusually short hair still long enough to reach the nape of his neck, in all their fluffy glory. He matched Okita's personality and colours more than anyone else's in the room, too. There was a calm demeanour about him that caught her eye…but it was Okita's wink that held her gaze.

She acknowledged him with a secret smile and then redirected her gaze to the overly-excited Harada – who had to be whacked by Saitou as not to betray he knew her – and finally to the tallest man of the room himself, whose amber eyes shut but a second, at the same time he inclined his head in recognition. She did the same. She also interpreted it as an invitation so she stopped her feet, in an effort to head towards them, but the very moment she remained immobile even for a second, men came flying out of all directions, overwhelming her immediately!

So much for Matsudaira-sama asking them not to crowd her…! And yet, she'd prefer _twenty_ of them talking at the same time than even one of that Hirayama guy from earlier. At least these people were polite.

.

She sighed; it had been at least an hour since she'd arrived to this affair but she felt she had been standing there talking to people for days! Her new geta were hurting her feet a little, too plus there was the problem that the twins were too concerned with how well the kimono should look on her and wrapped it a bit tighter than necessary. She tried to loosen it without anyone noticing but with so many pair of eyes, she knew someone was always watching…!

Suddenly, she felt a shadow towering over her, caught in the rays of the setting sun; she knew who it was before turning just because she had to look up. He was standing directly next to her, too leaving no room for anyone to come closer. But he still looked across from him, instead of her.

For a moment, there was silence; and then—

"Almost didn't recognise you without a bathrobe and wet hair."

Something incredible happened: she managed to appear offended, incredulous and entertained at the same time! A giggle disguised as a hiccup escaped her and she covered her mouth mortified people could have—no, scratch that, definitely saw her do it. "Saitou-san!" she hissed, mirth threatening to emerge at any moment. "That's such an improper" a chuckle was shamefully released "thing to say, in front of so many people, no less." Her face was – trying to be – a mask of indignation and rebuke but cracks of a smile kept messing up her façade. "Please be more thoughtful of who might be listening."

She too looked away from him.

"You're still smiling though."

"No, I'm—" She stopped and took a deep; she centred herself and wiped the smile off of her face. "—I'm not smiling."

"…anymore."

"Alright, I admit, it was funny. But simply because something is entertaining does not mean it isn't also improper."

"…fair enough. Though, you aren't one to teach about impropriety when" — her warning "Saitou-san…!" went unaddressed as he continued, but now with his smirk a little more pronounced — "you never introduced yourself despite meeting us three times, _Takagi Tokio-san_."

She was surprised; she hadn't expected the conversation to go down that road, apparent to the man who now lorded over her amused. Her cheeks then turned that shade of red that had him convinced there was something wrong with her body temperature, as she realised he was actually right! Three times she met these men, four this one in particular, but never shared her name with them.

She bent so low in her apology, she was almost horizontal to the floor. "H-how foolish of me, I thought I had introduced myself! I'm very sorry, please forgive me."

Just as he was about to tease her some more – and undoubtedly find some new shades of purple for her to exhibit – Okita came in with gusto! "Don't bow so deeply because of him Tokio-chan! He ju—" He immediately received a hit at the back of his head. "Hey! What are you doing?"

"Aren't you referring to her a little too casually?" Okita pouted. "You heard what Matsudaira said about her…like a _daughter_."

"Yes, I did," he grumbled but never lost his cheer "but she's younger and she's a girl! She's very cute, too, so I can't help it."

Saitou had to roll his eyes at that. "If anyone hears you calling her that you'll be in trouble."

"Someone already did," Harada commented, entering the conversation just then, nodding to somewhere behind them; they all turned to see Hijikata glare at him, caught mid-motion. He smiled innocently, but the man's glare didn't abate—if anything it intensified as he stomped towards them.

She thought fast.

"But I insist you must call me Tokio-chan, Okita-san;" her voice louder than usual "I won't take no for an answer, please," she said, all airs and formality, nose upturned.

"Aw, Tokio-chan is so nice!"

"Don't cover for this buffoon," Hijikata said distastefully just when he reached them. "He needs no more coddling or he'll be incorrigible soon enough."

She graced everyone with a modest smile. "I do enjoy being called that; it sounds cute and age-appropriate…"

The older man sighed, frown lines already permanent on his face. "Suit yourself, Tokio-san. But you, you are coming with me." He grabbed Okita's collar; surprisingly, he did the same with Harada. "You, too—you'll probably embarrass yourself."

"But I didn't even get to formally intro-!"

But Hijikata just walked away, dragging the two men away. None dared to oppose him, as the man was famous for his strong hand, which he readily employed when his men were concerned. Come and gone like a whirlwind, Tokio remained to look after him stunned.

"Hijikata-sama is very absolute."

"You haven't seen the half of it." At her inquiring stare, he snorted. "We're being threatened with seppuku everyday even if Hijikata himself doesn't believe we deserve it. He says it so often it has become an inside a joke by now."

She didn't know if she should laugh at the nonchalance he said it with or feel concerned about the easiness Hijikata seemed to have at threatening to kill people by their own hand.

"Still, Hijikata-sama has good instincts; in fact, he confidently announced to me that no man in this room would be nearly as uncouth as Hirayama-san." Just at the mention of the name Saitou's face twisted like he tasted something sour. "So you must understand how much it surprised me to see _you_ here of all people, Saitou-san."

He finally turned to look at her properly, amazement dawning on his features. Had she just said that to him? She was even smiling like she had just told him about what a nice weather they were having! That was too sharp of a tongue for a woman of her age…! And yet, the admiration he had felt that first night at the hot springs was there, too; she really didn't eat her words and that he came to know the hard way was a very good quality in a "fine lady" such as herself.

He would not be defeated though; he looked away in an effort to look superior as a smirk formed.

"Am I to assume you were disappointed by my appearance because you came looking for a husband?" To her obvious question, he answered immediately. "You came in here wearing the most eye-catching kimono you could find. We are but simple swordsmen; a simple kimono would have worked the same."

Leave it to this man to make her feel self-conscious for wearing something beautiful! She felt heat rise to her cheeks and something as dreadful as self-doubt seeping into her mind. As if it wasn't enough she had thoughts like these on her own—am I too dressed up for such an affair? Will I be seen as a self-centred young woman of little care for the on goings on the land? Why did he have to make his comment like this?

"Why would I—, this is…I would never—! I mean, there's…what…I…" She took a deep breath, to gather her thoughts; she hated how she reacted exactly as Saitou had planned, if his smirk was any indication. "What's wrong with my kimono anyway?" she murmured in the end, shy. "You don't like it?"

"It isn't a matter of taste…but isn't it a bit much? You look like an ornament."

Her confidence plummeted while her heat rose to dangerous levels; she felt not only overdressed, but also like a tease. "I didn't know I'd be coming here when I wore it…" she admitted, eyes downcast.

"What do you mean?"

"The girls found three boxes out of my room, gifts from Matsudaira-sama; as soon as I realised what was in them, I had to try them on…and then Keisuke-san came and asked me to accompany him here, where Hijikata-sama presented you to our lord."

"So he had to bribe you into coming here; interesting."

She found her smile again and gave him one to match his wide smirk. "He _thought_ he had to bribe me to come here; I would have anyway. I simply wanted to show him I liked his presents…"

Plural? "What else is-…?" She was looking down so he had to follow her eyes; they landed on her geta; he rolled his eyes. "Really now? You don't have enough of those? I bet you have an army of geta already."

She chuckled, as she said "no, I didn't mean the footwear; I mean, yes, alright, he gave me those, too but I wasn't pointing _that_ out."

Her eyes went to the upper right edges, head tilting that way, too…and finally realisation hit him. He had no trouble spotting the hair pin this once, as he had full view of her head, due to his height. He snorted then; she pouted.

"How _lavish_."

"I know, I know…you do not approve of such splurges, especially on unnecessary things such as gifts."

"Indeed." But that's when she clicked her tongue in the most dissatisfied way and he had to look at her to see her disappointed expression. "What?"

"That is not what you're supposed to say!"

"Excuse me?"

"You're supposed to say _indeed_ but then add" she cleared her throat "but every once or twice it's good to splurge on loved ones— _like your wife_!"

His mind came to a screeching halt. Oh; right. He was married.

As if reading his mind, she scoffed! "That poor woman; you'd go back to her after such a long time and not even a flower, never mind a jewel! Not even a small trinket, as a token of your thoughts about her." That's because whenever he remembered her, he did his best to forget her. "And you are not even denying it…"

He cleared his throat. "My wife needs no material proof of my affections for her," _seeing they are non-existent_ "thus my buying her a gift would only be superfluous." And he ran the risk of her actually warming up to her, even a little bit, he couldn't have that.

"That's just fancy talk of you being cheap."

Damn, she saw right through that. "No fancy talk from a humble swordsman."

"Very humble, to be sure…"

"Speaking of humble, see the man who lurks right there, behind Okita and Harada who are currently glaring at me?" She nodded yes immediately; it was the mystery man from before! She only just realised she was never approached by him. "His name is Nagakura Shinpachi; he is one of the brightest, and also apparently shiest men of our entire company, all groups included."

She seemed impressed; she knew there were many men in the entire company, while she was also aware she was speaking to a man who had a good opinion of himself. For him to speak so highly of another person was an honour.

"I would like to meet him, if he doesn't run for cover as I get there." They shared a quiet chuckle as Saitou begun walking towards the bespectacled man. "Is he your friend?"

"You could say that…but why would you ask that?"

"I saw you all four huddled together; you don't strike me as a very sociable character" he gave her a look but she ignored it "so you wouldn't tolerate people you didn't like unless they outranked you and since the certain people don't, I figured you were at least on friendly terms."

"I am very sociable," he countered.

"As sociable as a cactus," she replied and now they were close enough for the rest to hear.

Okita immediately perked up. "Who is? As sociable as a cactus?"

She smiled politely. "Saitou-san, of course."

Laughter broke out, as easy as ever on Okita's lips, urging Harada to do the follow suit, but at the same time, it drew everyone's attention. She lowered her eyes to the ground in an effort to control her own mirth as all eyes were now on them and she noticed with annoyance Saitou had managed to keep his mouth a straight line. But just as the shy man seemed to be comfortable enough to speak, Hijikata came in and grabbed Okita again.

"What did I tell you? Both of you! Don't stand around her, you're nothing but trouble."

"Why does Saitou-san get to stay though? It's no fair!"

"Yeah, no fair!" Harada jumped right in.

"Saitou doesn't laugh like a maniac and knows not to embarrass the lady."

How could the man know the truth? And when Okita snorted for the very same reason, Hijikata smacked him as he kept dragging him away! Poor Okita. When all was said and done though, Nagakura Shinpachi was left without the two men hiding him and now he was feeling exposed.

This once, Saitou took the high road and decided to make the man's life easy. "This is Takagi Tokio;" he bowed "this is Nagakura Shinpachi." She bowed. "He has the gift of strategy; he even won a mock battle against Hijikata, once."

"Only once, though," he finally spoke, cheeks red and eyes looking down. Aw, he was so cute!

She smiled. "Have you held many?"

"We have one every week ever since we all became one unit," Saitou answered after almost an entire minute in Shinpachi's stead, who was now beet red by the woman's scrutiny. Even if he looked older – and probably was – he was far more introverted than Saitou, it was adorable!

"That is quite interesting; but don't lose heart, Nagakura-san! They say you may lose a battle, but not the war, yes? So try and win in the long run."

"Y-yes, Tokio-sama."

"No need to be so formal; Tokio-san is just fine."

"A-as you wish, Tokio-sama…san! I meant, Tokio-san!" Mortified by his own mistake, his eyes became wide as his hands flayed about!

"That's quite alright, Nagakura-san, do not make it bigger in your mind—"

But the man became even more embarrassed and he couldn't stand it; shaking off his glasses by accident as he gave a deep bow, more embarrassed than ever, he picked them up and fled to Okita and Harada in a second!

"—than it is." Tokio watched his retreat a little sad. "Aw, I made him nervous."

"I told you; simple swordsmen, simple dress."

"And I explained—!"

"You mean you _flaunted_ how much Matsudaira-sama worships you, alright." Her lips pursed. "And he's coming here right now, so better be on your best behaviour."

Her eyebrows shot high. "I don't believe you." But there came his bow to blow holes in her words and she had to look back to see the lord approaching them. She hastily turned fully around and bowed, too.

"Matsudaira-sama," the two of them chorused.

"I see you two are getting along well."

"Oh?" Tokio's lips tugged upwards. "And how does my lord know we are getting along well?"

A knowing smile graced his own features. "I have been watching your interactions with the men so far and I believe this is the longest you spent talking to one."

Her cheeks reddened, but her smile grew wider; it was so ego-stroking to know he had been keeping an eye out—and she got to throw it in Saitou's face, too. "You know me too well."

"Indeed; but I do not know Saitou-san as well so I have to inquire about things on his end as well."

Oh no, he gave Saitou authority over her; her eyes snapped to his in a panic, pleading, as discretely as she could! He tried to wipe the smirk off his face—it wouldn't do to appear arrogant to the man. "Your protégé keeps pleasant company, Matsudaira-sama," was all he said.

"Excellent!"

"Excellent?" Tokio echoed. "Are you planning something, my lord?"

"How astute of you, Tokio. Saitou-san, if you'll excuse us, I would like to—"

"I shall leave you alone to talk."

"Smart man this Saitou," Matsudaira commented as he watched him walk briskly to his friends – who immediately accosted him with questions – "he shall have a bright future in this unit."

"Indeed." _Too smart_ , if anyone asked her; _and too much of a warped sense of humour._

"Now, my dear Tokio, you know I absolutely trust you and your decisions; and you know I never go back on my word."

Something about this felt a little off. "Yes, my lord." It was suspicious he'd start any speech like that, especially when she saw him rub his nose. It was a tell.

"And you know I want you here to keep a record of these men and your first impressions of them; you always had a good eye for people, since you were a child."

She couldn't help the smile. "Thank you my lord."

"But I would like you inform you this is not the only reason I requested your presence here, today." Oh no. "You might remember that your trip to Kobe, to visit your good friend is fast approaching." Ah dammit, she knew it; she knew there was a catch! This is what the kimono was for, not the meeting. "I promised I would let you do it without guards, to keep a low profile, but…Kobe is too far away for that, yes?"

"But, Matsudaira-sama-!"

"I know what you're going to say, I know. But I wouldn't be able to face your father if anything happened to you; yet I also made you a promise. So now I have to compromise: instead of my own guards I offer you the chance to choose three people from the men in this room to accompany you there." Her eyes became wider; that also meant her protests died down and her brow relaxed, so Matsudaira felt confident to keep talking. "That way not only do you put my heart and mind at ease, but also help these men prove their worth and speed up the process of whatever is to happen."

She took a deep breath…but deflated. If she refused or protested now, she would only appear petulant and petty; she wanted these men to advance, also and he knew it, so he was playing dirty. Not to mention Saitou's guilt-trip about the kimono came back in full power, causing her to almost choke on her words.

"…I see. Can I ask for an audience with Hijikata-sama before I make my decision? I would like to verify some things I heard today."

"That's my Tokio! Of course you can, my dear; let's get you there and don't worry, I'll let you two converse on your own, I won't affect your decision."

.

"Hijikata-sama, is it true Nagakura Shinpachi defeated you in a mock battle, even just that one time?"

The man looked surprised, but not offended. "It is; did he tell you about that?"

"Ah, no; he was far too shy." Hijikata seemed to relax at that revelation. "Saitou-san mentioned it and I wanted to make certain."

"I see; he doesn't look like it, but Nagakura is exceptionally smart. His power of observation is also a gift, too sharp. He has a strategic mind indeed." She nodded. "Saitou doesn't look like it, too but he's very supportive…of the ones he considers worthy at least." She couldn't help the expression that took over her face. "But I see you already know all about that, so allow me to inform you he is an extremely skilled swordsman, too; Okita is considered the best one of course, but sometimes I can't choose between them. Both learn too fast, but Okita can retain more information; but Saitou is relentless."

She'd bet! If she were a lesser woman, she would have snorted. "I see; then I have made up my mind. I shall call Matsudaira-sama—"

"He's already here," the man himself said over her shoulder, causing her to jump!

"My lord," she said with a hand over her heart "I have decided. The three men I want to accompany me on this journey, due to merit and recommendation are Nagakura Shinpachi, Okita Souji and Saitou Hajime. Nagakura-san is said to be the smartest while the other two have exceptional skill with the sword, unmatched by the rest, as Hijikata-san informed me. I believe I shall be the safest in these people's company."

Her motives really were pure, but she couldn't help thinking it: if she managed to torment Saitou in the process, it would be a small victory.

* * *

 **A/N** : Saku and Toshihiko wee two of Matsudaira's concubines. If I recall correctly, Toshihiko was a member of the Tokugawa family - aka the shogun's family - so you can understand Matsudaira was quite the big player, what with him being lord of Aizu and not a year ago given the title of Protector of Kyoto. In fact, he became lord of Aizu at the very young age of 16, in 1852. Matsudaira was so awesome...!

Anyway, history over! Is it a satisfying ending, what do you think? Hmmm...? Ha ha, don't hate me till the next instalment. Leave a review on your way out. Kisses!


	3. …and unconventional trips

**A/N** : Yay, update! I'm writing a lot altely, it's a very productive season, how fortuitous.

Ahem, to start off, our lovely people are on their way from Kyoto to Kobe; it's a 14 hours plus change trip to make on foot, so a running horse would take about three hours. These are faster than the average horse, but won't run so they'd take about four hours. Why am I mentioning this? Because I had to do an actually extensive research to find out about these things and wanted to share them with you.

And a small reminder for the timeline: this is still March of 1863, but the month is coming to an end.

Without further ado, please enjoy the latest instalment.

* * *

 **A fine lady...**

 **...and unconventional trips.**

Hijikata finished writing his letter, brush left delicately next to the scroll; he interlaced his fingers in front of his mouth and levelled a strict look at the people in front of him. "Do you know why I asked you three to come here today?"

"Is it because we broke-OW?"

Okita turned to Saitou annoyed, demanding an explanation with his eyes; the only explanation he received was an intense look, summarized into "shut up".

"What broke, when?"

"He's exaggerating, per usual; we fixed it." It was Saitou who said it, so Hijikata believed him.

Shinpachi fixed his glasses. "We don't know why you summoned us here Hijikata-san, please explain."

"Matsudaira-sama has given us an important task that should we succeed in, all of our appointment and posts are all but guaranteed." The three men looked at each other excited at the prospect of what was being said but also amazed these three were chosen for it. "It's a very important task, I repeat that you three must carry out successfully no matter what; you shoulder a very big responsibility."

Okita was bursting at the seams! "What is it we must do, Hijikata-san?"

"In two days from now, you must escort Tokio-san to Kobe to visit one of her friends."

Hijikata saw the present unfolding just as he had predicted it yesterday night: Okita cheered, Nagakura turned ten shades of red while Saitou frowned something dreadful, clicking his tongue in displeasure before saying:

"Babysitting huh? Not much of a responsibility…"

"It is when the person is someone like Tokio-chan!"

Hijikata snorted. "Babysitting or not, do this properly and our efforts will not have been for naught; isn't that what we want? If we manage to get it with less trouble than necessary, it can only be good. Though I am not so sure it will be as easy as you'd like; Matsudaira has been on the receiving end of much criticism and many threats lately. If she is so much as recognized, you'll have a difficult time."

He then took a deep breath. "This is a test; do this right and be rewarded; do this wrong and we'll _all_ face seppuku."

Shinpachi broke out in a cold sweat, despite his brave face, but Saitou was ever watchful. "We just have to keep her alive and well; nothing we can't handle," he assured.

"R…right; of course."

"It'll be fun Nagakura-san! Tokio-chan is very nice."

Saito snorted; Hijikata's head immediately turned to him. "What was that?"

"Habit, sorry; it was nothing."

"Saitou," Hijikata sounded something short of desperate as he said the name as a plea "I have already lost all hope on these two…promise me you won't embarrass us to the lady, please."

If only he knew; still, Saitou relished Okita's pout as he complained to his superior "I have a bad reputation for no reason—he's far worse than I am."

"How so?"

"Okita is simply jealous, don't listen to him Hijikata-san; he's only referring to my difficult personality."

"…I don't feel comfortable with you two as a combo alone with Tokio-san, especially unsupervised. You don't count," Hijikata added when Nagakura was about to speak.

"What? Why not?"

"You get tongue-tied simply by being around her; what good are you?" he turned to the other two then. "Please, try not to forget yourselves; you'll be escorting a lady, you need to act appropriately."

"We'll behave," both men lied simultaneously.

"I already regret this."

Alright, Saitou was starting to get annoyed. "Then why did you pick us?" he hoped the edge remained off for the most part.

"I didn't" curiosity gave him their undivided attention "I'd **never** choose you two for such an assignment. "

"Woohoo; we must have made quite the impression on his lordship!"

Okita wasn't wrong, but Saitou knew Shinpachi had been too quiet for such a good impression; but he clearly remembered Tokio taking an immediate liking to him, as well as how he himself had praised him to her. Did this mean she had this kind of influence on him?

And when Hijikata finally smirked…

"Not his lordship, her _lady_ ship; she personally asked for you. Yes, she was the one who chose, Matsudaira asked her to do it on her own, don't look so shocked. Nagakura was her first pick actually, because Saitou had told her about how strategic you are."

"Indeed; you did tell her that…"

He sounded like a puppy. "Why wouldn't I idiot? It's the truth."

"Yes but…I mean, thank you Saitou-san. I am indebted—"

"I didn't do it to hear thanks or have you feel indebted, don't worry about it."

"—to you."

Saitou ignored him. "Did she tell you why she chose _us_ two?"

"She wanted the most skilled men with the sword; it happened to be you. Said that was the formation that would keep her the safest."

"Smart girl, Tokio-chan!"

"I bet she did it to annoy me." There was a small silence as everyone looked at him curiously—all but Okita who seemed to be gleeful; ah crap, he had said that out loud.

"Why would she want to annoy you? She doesn't know you _that_ well, yet."

"Never mind, Hijikata-san; now if you'll excuse us, Okita" who was laughing like a maniac at his superior's jab at his friend "Nagakura and I will go train, unless you want us for something else."

"No, you are excused."

With a bow each, they left. But while Okita chatted their ears away, Saitou couldn't help the odd feeling at the pit of his stomach. Not only was she important enough to meet them because Matsudaira would like to know her opinion but she was allowed to choose her own escort. The lord not only valued her opinion but also trusted her judgement.

That, for a girl of her age, was impressive. He purposefully ignored the fact he was not that much older than her.

"Just don't embarrass us!" Hijikata's voice was heard from somewhere far away.

Okita tried not to laugh again. "We'll behave…ne Saitou-san?"

"Definitely."

Saitou sighed though. He could already feel the headache creeping up on him; no matter her credentials, this woman would be the death of him one of these days.

.

.

It was a chilly morning, the morning of their departure; maybe it was also because the sun was only now rising, yet they had already arrived at the gates of the Matsudaira compound. They had entered through the gates to the lush garden; it was large and filled with sakura and plum trees, with accompanying shrubbery trimmed to perfection.

They had arrived riding horses Matsudaira-sama had provided them with yesterday, seeing he only wanted the fastest ones to be used for Tokio's journey; yet Kobe wasn't even five hours' worth the trip…that deemed him overprotective, in Saitou's humble opinion. So they had to really make sure she was unhurt or else...and Saitou could finally see what Hijikata went on about.

He sighed.

They had arrived earlier than they were supposed to, thanks to a worrywart named Nagakura, who was the first to jump off of his black stallion's back in one fluid movement…but then proceeded pacing up and down anxious. Okita came next, nothing like his friend; his horse was the strongest one, too carrying Tokio's luggage. Those too were delivered with the horses yesterday; the servant had said all the essentials the lady needed for tomorrow's trip were already in the lady's possession thus she had packed early, not to inconvenience anyone. _How thoughtful of her_ , he had mentally snapped, but still bowed to the man, seeing he was the only one receiving the news. But it had its perks because Saitou got to pick whatever horse he wanted first and he wanted the fastest one. Fast horses are good for manoeuvring but the fastest of the fastest held that extra potential for quick attacks and equally hasty getaways. Should anyone, which was highly unlikely in his opinion, ambush them, he could send the two riders and Tokio away while he stayed back and took care of the problem.

Yes, he had already decided he'd be bringing up the rear, no two ways about it; they could try and challenge his call, he secretly wished, get their bloods pumping a little. Being cooped up in their Headquarters felt nearly suffocating—though the red light district had some of the finest sake and for that he was grateful. He hadn't tried the women himself, as he never really cared for such things all that much, but he also didn't have any taste of battle, so he was agitated, too. The men, himself included, needed to feel like all of their training and putting up with needless formalities would finally pay off; they'd get to patrol Kyoto at least _once_ in their lifetime.

Well, this wasn't patrolling but he did get to do something that broke his routine in some way so maybe he should be thankful she chose him. But then, right on time, the doors of the mansion opened wide and none other than their charge walked out, dressed in a faded, pink kimono, surrounded by overbearing servants…and he immediately made up his mind: he shouldn't be thankful, not at all. Just seeing her put him in a mood.

But what was up with the clothes? And the hair—they weren't elaborate at all. An eyebrow was raised as she approached, dismissing all the servants easily with a reassurance he couldn't bother listening to. And when Nagakura almost prostrated himself in front of her, he resisted the urge to pinch the bridge of his nose. This was going to be a long trip.

"Good morning Nagakura-san, Okita-san, Saitou-san; allow me to express my thanks for accepting to escort me."

"I wasn't aware we had a choice."

"Saitou-san means it's a pleasure, Tokio-chan!" Okita corrected, always the peacemaker.

"T-Tokio-san…I am honoured to be your guard on this trip;" Nagakura managed to scrape together, despite his colour "we shall all do our best."

She smiled kindly. "The honour is all mine; I have heard great things of your skills so I have high expectations, be warned." She might have laughed in her hand, but Saitou noticed Nagakura panicking internally. "Also, please do not keep any sort of formality with me while we'll be on the road—in fact start from now. I am disguising as a mere servant maid from the main house so call me whatever strikes your fancy."

"That explains the outfit," Saitou commented offhandedly.

But everyone ignored him. "H-…how can I…? I can't be disrespectful enough to…t-to treat you like that."

"Oh, surely you can; take Saitou-san as an example and you'll be fine."

Everyone but Nagakura, who was more nervous and mortified than a woman on her wedding night, smiled or otherwise chuckled. "S-Saitou-san, how can you talk to her like that? Remember what Hijikata-san said!"

"Oh?" Tokio perked up. "What did Hijikata-sama say?"

"What he doesn't know, won't hurt him. Besides, didn't you hear? I'm doing it right."

"I might be laughing," Okita said through chuckles "but if he does find out he'll kill us, so Nagakura-san, make sure you say nothing, okay?"

"I won't! But…aren't you offended Tokio-sama—san! What if you…and with all rights to do so, decided to-?"

"Tokio-chan is very kind! She would never tell on us, would you Tokio-chan?"

She graced everyone with a very lady-like but teasing smile. "I am but a humble servant; I have no say to the ways of swordsmen."

"And there you have it; now let's go already or we'll never make it to Kobe before nightfall."

Even as he redirected the conversation with arrogance, there was a residual feeling of wonder in Saitou's chest. If she so much as wanted, she could have him executed in a heartbeat with all the horrible things he's told her in their short acquaintance, even if they were all said with a sense of humour from his part, at least after their second meeting. Maybe that was why she never reported anything—she too had a mean sense of humour, if her own actions so far are any indication. No matter what or why though, she let him off the hook and that confused him deep down; no fine lady had ever shown such grace to him before if there wasn't something in it for her.

He didn't know what to make of her...and that was deemed dangerous.

None said anything further though; the four of them kept looking at one another expectantly. Saitou sighed. After praising Nagakura for his mind so much, he wanted to let him show off, but he was simply too shy. Fine, he'd say what needed to be said.

"Okita, you take the lead; I'm taking the rear. Nagakura, you take Tokio on the horse with you."

"Hey! No fair—"

"Wh, what?"

"— _I_ wanted to ride with Tokio-chan!"

"You'll drop her in forty minutes flat, idiot."

But Nagakura was still not over the shock of what was proposed to him, so she had to explain. "I am wearing a simple woman's kimono, Nagakura-san; I can't ride on my own. That's why there are only three horses."

That's when his mouth finally shut. "I, uh, see. So I…I have to…hold you?"

"Yes; just that."

Purple was the colour of his entire face, rivalling that of the woman's when she got too ashamed. "Not a big deal, Nagakura, you just have to get her on the horse," Saitou assured, inserting his foot in the stirrup. "Grab her by the waist—"

Nagakura seemed to stop working at that point; Saitou sighed as he took his foot **out** of the stirrup.

"Alright, get on the horse Nagakura," he wearily suggested, but never raising his voice or showing disapproval "but take a deep breath first." Okita's maniacal laughter was doing nothing to help with the situation by the way. At least Shinpachi managed to take the deep breath. "Now get on your horse. Great. Put your hands down."

Tokio was watching the exchange with an extreme interest and amusement that reached unfathomable levels. This wasn't one of the reasons she chose Nagakura Shinpachi, but she couldn't help but think he was adorably shy; nor could she say she wasn't expecting this kind of behaviour. But she was also amazed at how patient Saitou was with his friend, helping, urging. She had never seen him this nice to anyone, so it was refreshing to know he had this side to him, too.

But then he went ahead and **grabbed her by the waist** out of the blue and all nice thoughts flew out of the window! "Hey! What are you—eep!" Like she weighed nothing at all, he threw her on the horse, in front of Nagakura. "Saitou!"

"Tokio," he said evenly. He looked at his friend, not addressing her anger. "Now you're ready to go; hold on tight."

But when he gave the horse a small nudge, even after warning them and allowing a moment to pass, they both nearly fell off the horse! Eyes wide, Saitou's one hand grabbed the reins and the other tried to support both people, struggling to keep them straight! But he just told them…! Why was Nagakura-…? He heaved a very deep sigh, not paying attention to anyone's squeaks or apologies or mortification.

"Alright, enough." He was only trying to do his friend a favour, not injure anyone. "Change of formation: Okita you are at the rear; Nagakura is at the front; I take Tokio."

"Alright," Okita grumbled, dissatisfied he wouldn't be getting her once more; all consent Nagakura gave was nodding many more times than appropriate, too embarrassed for nearly dropping her - due to him being too shy to even put his hands around her, the idiot - .

"You're all making my life difficult," Saitou snapped his two friends.

The last thing he wanted was to get stuck with the actual babysitting, dammit. Still, he made the effort to grab her again to get her off the horse...but she looked offended. "What now?"

"I can get off on my own, I don't need you to carry me."

His patience was really being put to the test right now…! But he said nothing still, simply offered his hand. She deigned his help but still wouldn't make the jump and he could snap right there! But didn't. "We don't have all day, _hime-sama_." She seethed all over at the nickname! He shook his head but saw his chance and took it: while she was too busy looking left and right in her righteous fury, he snatched her!

Grabbing her by the waist _again_ , he carried her around like she was a rag doll! He might not have thrown her over his shoulder but she had the feeling he wasn't too far away from that. Then he put her on the horse – too rough for comfort – and got up behind her.

"Don't manhandle me!"

"Too late, hime-sama."

"And don't call me that." This once, her tone was muted.

"A servant doesn't get to choose what people call her." She gave him a look, but seemed to give in. "Just try to get comfortable. The trip usually takes four hours, but we'll be making it longer." Then his voice rose, obviously talking to the rest. "We'll be riding at a normal pace, but we'll be going through the woods for more cover, as Matsudaira-sama suggested. Don't push the horse too much; we need them to give it their all if there comes a time we need to make a speedy escape. We'll rest only when we see the horses need it…or hime-sama asks for it." She glared; he paid no mind. "Unless there's an emergency, of course. Everyone on board?" they nodded their agreement. "Great. Let's go."

His hands finally came around her, left shoulder on his chest. Wearing a kimono like this, leaving no room for leg movement, it was so restricting! All she could do was try and stay still while the rider kept her in place and when Nagakura-san was supposed to be that rider, she giggled at the thought of the shy man trying to support her. But now, seeing it was Saitou who had to do it, she didn't want to rely on him at all! He might have been funny, but he was very irksome.

And yet, as minutes passed and her back was starting to hurt by sitting up straight yet with an angle – to allow the rider navigate easier – she found herself slanting into his chest. She didn't want to admit it, but goddammit she felt safe! It was all because he was so tall and despite his thin appearance very strong, too and even if the horse encountered an obstacle or a bump in the road, she barely felt it…that, coupled with the fact no one spoke when on horseback – getting a tongue bitten and cut was all too common for fools who decided to be talkative while riding – she was slowly lulled into slumber. Step, step, bump; heartbeat; sun tickling her face pleasantly through foliage...

She fell asleep.

.

She felt a nudge on her shoulder, pulling her out of the amalgamation of darkness, voices and sounds of nature. Everything was too hazy for a moment, but then she heard a soft but teasing "water break, hime-sama, we're getting off," and suddenly she was weightless. It took her a second to realise he was lifting her off the horse and onto the ground—she barely registered it was Saitou. He surprisingly didn't let her fall face first in the pond by which they stopped, kept her steady till her eyes were fully open. When she finally found her bearings, she stretched!

"Mmm," she made sounds instead of forming letters "hmmm."

"You slept well Tokio-chan!"

"I didn't sleep at all," yawning and stretching still "what are you talking about? I was so anxious about this trip, I didn't get a wink of sleep."

"Hahaha, I meant _now_ ; if you didn't get any sleep last night, makes sense though."

"Oh yeah," she still couldn't shake off her sleep, yawning as she spoke "it was a very slow ride."

It wasn't, not really, but Okita didn't point it out. "You went out like a light! Aw, I'm jealous; I wanted you to sleep in _my_ arms."

Saitou snorted. "Don't be; she snores."

Well that woke her up alright; in fact, her mouth hang. "I most certainly don't!"

"You are the one sleeping, how would you know?"

There was the colour that surpassed Nagakura's purple. "L-ladies don't snore!"

"When they are tired apparently they do."

"L…let's just go already."

"This is a water break, hime-sama; drink some. It's been two hours, I'm sure you need it."

She nabbed the offered flask right out of his hand...but then gulped down half of it greedily, so her anger lost its ferocity. She wasn't aware how thirsty she really was until she swallowed just after she spoke the last time. And when the water licked her throat, she couldn't stop drinking. It'd been two hours, makes sense but…two hours. And it felt only like a couple of minutes. This journey was already going better than expected.

But after the effort it took to feel insulted and after being properly hydrated, she could feel sleep creeping up to her again. She felt like a toddler with how easy her energy was spent, but there was no time for shame because she swayed badly and thank Buddha Saitou never left her immediate side or she'd have fallen again. She distantly realised her face was buried in his sleeve but didn't bother to do anything about it.

"Let's go…" she mumbled through the fabrics; Okita and Nagakura tried not to laugh at the conflicted look on Saitou's face. Finally, he decided weariness suited him more than modest surprise at the sudden contact with the woman and shook his head.

"What are you waiting for? Let's" she drawled "go; pick me up."

"Oh now you want to be manhandled?"

"You'd do it anyway," a yawn "right?"

"…you asking me somehow pisses me off."

She gave a snide snort, still buried in his sleeve. " _Everything_ pisses you off."

The three men looked at each other disbelieving. Only once they were certain this was happening did Okita speak again. "You're very confrontational when you're sleepy, Tokio-chan!"

"That's because I am fuelled by negative emotions." Her fingers caught the fabric of Saitou's hakama and started pulling. "Come on, let's go..." a yawn "we don't have all day."

"...idiot," she heard and she was weightless again; last thing she felt was her head bumping on his chest after he took the reins.

.

.

The horses came to a stop, lack of movement pulling her out of her nap. She opened her eyes and noticed two things immediately: a man's chest; and there were no other sounds than the horses and the sounds of nature. Something felt wrong with the horses but she couldn't pin point it, as all she could think about was how something was far more off than that. After all, last time they had their break, Okita was cheery and loud; she could feel Nagakura's buzzing presence, too. But now, this buzzing aura felt like it came from all of them. Was it her idea or was Saitou's grip suddenly a little tighter, too?

Her eyes fluttered open then and finally she knew what was wrong with the horses: they sounded more than just three and that was because five men were standing opposite them, forming somewhat of a barrier between them and the road, each atop of their own steed, so eight horses in total. And the men riding them...they looked dangerous.

Her throat felt drier, urge to swallow too great; she was feeling something she hadn't before and it was alarming. Her eyes snapped to Saitou in a second, seeking some reassurance. She thought she found it because his mouth was relaxed, almost a nonchalant expression; his shoulders hadn't squared; his eyes looked a little dull…but she could feel his muscles tighten, ready for a fight. He was only trying to keep up appearances; she resisted the urge to swallow no longer and chose to remain quiet.

Then none other than Nagakura Shinpachi dismounted and she watched him go and stand directly in front of the horse of the man who must have been leading the small party - as he was in the forefront, on the most well-fed and taken care of horse - ; following his example the leader of the strange men dismounted, too and matched his stance…though he was lacking in height, retracting from the effect Nagakura created. Still, he smirked as if he was the one in charge.

"Hello strangers and welcome tah my domain;" his voice had a distinguishable accent while his filthy teeth made for quite the unpleasant sight "I'm Yutaro and these men behind me are just a small fraction of the people who follow me." So bandits? "If ya wanna continue on yer journey, you must pay the toll."

 _Bandits,_ all four decided simultaneously.

"These paths belong to the Aizu-han Matsudaira Katamori-sama, protector of Kyoto and we have permission to cross them safely."

"If I say this is my turf then this is my turf, boy; and if ya wanna cross, ya gotta pay the price."

Nagakura inclined his head. "I understand your words but I recognise no authority you purport to have; I shall pay no fee."

The man edged his black beady eyes back, nodding, causing his men to laugh at his expense. "Hear that boys? I _purport_ now!"

She was convinced; they had no idea what it meant. Still, they laughed along with their leader and made fun of Nagakura.

"No matter what yer fancy papers may be tellin' ya, I ain't letting ya through without paying something in return. And mah price just went up," when his eyes looked straight at her, she immediately knew what they wanted was "her."

"You can't have her."

Yutaro took a step too close. "Oh? Who's gonna stop us, glasses boy? You?"

"Him, and me."

Saitou drew the attention of everyone; he dismounted, too, sword on his hip. Nagakura had it there, too but something about him must have struck a chord with the bandits because suddenly Yutaro grew serious while Saitou walked to them with big, certain steps and stood next to Shinpachi.

Her heart beat faster.

Still, Yutaro chose to ignore him, and threatened the bespectacled man again, even if he was obviously a little more nervous than before. Maybe had taken a step back, too. "And if I say I want the girl anyway, what'll ya do? Use that big scary sword o' yours?"

"Leave the girl alone," Saitou _advised_ "for your own good."

"You stay out of it."

Instead, Saitou took a step forward, effectively hiding Nagakura from view. "We started as a party of four and four of us will reach our destination."

"Ya're willing to shed blood because of a wench?"

"Are you?"

The way Saitou clutched at his sword never went unnoticed; he looked like he could use it, too, so Yutaro chose to target someone else and he shot Tokio a very scary look; lust and hate combined and it chilled her to the bone. Saitou though didn't look back at her, simply smirked.

Yutaro clicked his tongue. "Ya're the one who won't give her up."

"You're the one who insists on having her."

"That's mah price, boy. Pay up and I'll let ya all walk away unscathed."

"If I give you the girl to save my life, I might as well give you my sword, too. Here, take it—use it to emasculate me completely why don't you."

"Oh? So the wench's yours, is that why ya don't wanna give 'er up?"

"She doesn't have to be mine to feel the need to spare her from such a fate; I mean look at you. No woman deserves _that_."

Tokio's heart was beating faster yet, threatening to crush her chest. His shit-talking level was above and beyond; but was that enough?

"Boy," he repeated trough gritted teeth, his hair moving as one from the filth "step aside and give me the wench."

"I'll give these men a new leader, if you don't stop with the girl."

The staring contest began; Yutaro was trying to get in his face, but Saitou remained unmoving, unblinking, simply looking down. Tokio was close to tears.

"You ain't scary just 'cause you're tall, boy."

"I agree. Many things factor in it; height is only one of them. Now I won't say it again; let us through."

Tokio's heart stopped completely. Moment of truth…!

And Yutaro took a step back, head looking down. With a final nod, Saitou waited till Nagakura was on the horse and then purposefully turned-about completely. He took slow steps, as if daring anyone to launch a surprise attack. Then he grabbed the saddle, put his foot in the stirrup and pushed off the ground. Her sigh of relief the moment his hands came around her again didn't go unnoticed. Well, at least she trusted him. As a further statement to these men, he waited at least three seconds after Nagakura made his horse walk and then let one of his hands go from the reins, casually leaving it in the woman's lap. She had to fight with herself not to grab onto it tightly!

Okita followed, all smiles and charm, making the five men all the more uncomfortable. Nagakura was underestimated, Saitou was feared…but Okita was all but forgotten. And when they saw his flair, they realised they made a mistake to discount him by his appearance. They all parted as their three horses walked away.

Once they were a safe distance away, Saitou snatched the reins with both hands and leaned forward, pinning Tokio in place. Even before Nagakura said it, he knew the order that left Nagakura's lips: "Run like hell!" so he gave a good kick to the horse and they all sped up through the forest!

They knew he wasn't lying when he said he had more men; that's why escape was paramount. The only reason they let them pass was because all three of them looked polished but also like knew what they were doing with the sword, so not necessarily rich. And the humble looking woman with them must have been a friend or someone's lover, hence the protectiveness. So those five alone would be slaughtered. But if they regrouped, twenty men had many more chances now right? Twenty against three who also looked out for a woman; piece of cake.

Depending on the others' position, even their haste could be proven useless, but doing nothing would be unacceptable. Plus, even if the rest had a favourable position, without knowing who they were, they probably wouldn't give chase. Anyway, these horses were hailed by Matsudaira-sama as the fastest ones so even if they gave chase, they'd outrun them; the point was to outrun them long enough to put some good distance between them. Then they'd pick up their normal pace and rest for five minutes only after they were certain they lost them.

That was the plan.

And the plan was well executed. Wind hitting their faces, branches too, causing small cuts and bruises developing. Saitou had the added worry of keeping Tokio out of harm's way so he was practically bleeding from many places. Even if he didn't have to shield her, which he did, just by being there, she put him in a weird angle. And yet, he never showed any signs of acknowledging it, or looking discomforted, even as they whipped his face regularly.

They didn't stop running until one of the horses, the one Nagakura was using, started complaining about an hour later. That's when they slowed their pace, slowly coming to a trotting rhythm…

After about ten minutes, Okita stopped his horse completely, looking and listening around. "I think we lost them."

Nagakura nodded "I agree;" and he readily added "let's find some place to water the horses."

It took maybe another ten minutes to find a little pond, just as they had before, to let the horses rest for a little while. The men would communicate with one another with their eyes or gestures, but Tokio…Tokio remained silent even after they found their pond. It wasn't until Saitou offered his hand to her that she showed signs of comprehension. She was a little shy and a little lost though; Saitou didn't blame her. She must have been in this type of situation for the first time ever, so he waited until she decided if she wanted to get off on her own or not.

She took his hand and gave a jump; he figured she'd prefer it, wanting to feel a little empowered after all that happened. He still steadied her. She seemed to appreciate it which almost scared him and an eyebrow was raised in question. "Are you alright?"

"Quite, yes; th…thank you for protecting me."

Nagakura shook his head vehemently, even if she wasn't looking at him. "Please don't thank us!"

"Yeah that's our job Tokio-chan! Isn't this exactly why you picked us?"

"Oh you know about that. Indeed it is…but…this could have gone so much worse and…thank you again."

She was speaking to all but looking at Saitou; he knew it was mostly directed at him because he was the one who effectively stopped the guy, but he felt uncomfortable. She was lingering too much; it really was his job to keep her safe and he made sure he never failed at anything. Plus, she was far too hesitant, didn't sit well with him.

Ah, he knew how to cheer her up. "What, you hoped we wouldn't know you were the one who picked us?"

"No…! Why would I?"

"Because then I wouldn't have to ask you—why pick _me_ of all people?"

She finally smiled. "And go on a four-day's journey with Okita-san without looking at your grumpy face to counter the cuteness?" Okita laughed out loud; even Nagakura smiled. "How could I ever?"

"I think you just enjoy being embarrassed."

"Ah!" She slapped his arm.

"Is this any way to treat the man who just saved you, hime-sama?"

"Never mind," she clicked her tongue "I feel sorry for thinking highly of you even for a minute."

"I don't know about a minute; you were clutching my arm for well over forty five min—!"

"Hajime!"

"—utes back there." Finally, she cracked; she used his first name, the universal sign of having enough. He felt oddly proud. "Yes, Tokio?"

"You're despicable!"

"How strange, maids usually take a liking to me; you even slept in my arms, too."

She covered her face, shoulders shaking from shame but mirth at the same time. "S-stop…this is so inappropriate."

"You bet; I'm married."

She couldn't help it. She started laughing, just like that first night she met them; and just like then Okita's booming laughter escorted hers. No formalities, no hands covering her mouth, her head had fallen back as she shook whole. She knew what he was doing and she truly respected his effort; for the first time, she appreciated his twisted sense of humour, too.

"Ah, forgive me if I seemed forward," she managed to string together through actual tears "I was only trying to stay alive."

"That makes sense."

Nagakura watched the exchange with interest. He didn't know why, but something about this compelled him to put it away for future reference.

.

Turns out, they were ridiculously close to Kobe; their break was deemed unnecessary when they saw that some mere minutes later, they found the exit of the forest and came upon the port-city. Ah, finally, civilisation! She inhaled deeply as the familiar city buzz made it to her ears; she repeated it multiple times, face breaking more and more into a smile.

Saitou looked down at her. "I think you have an addiction."

She looked up at him, making a face.

"So what's the plan now?"

Okita decided to stop the banter from happening because once it started, they could be there forever. And for a person complaining so much about being chosen for this asinine assignment, Saitou sure enjoyed himself, the bastard, while **he** 'd been completely side-lined, even by Nagakura's shyness. But he'd have his revenge on the way back!

"We go to an inn and hime-sama changes into clothes fitting for a fine lady like her; then we take her to her friend."

Accustomed to the nickname by now, she clapped excitedly. "There's a festival here these days! She invited me to come see it; we shall attend today once I get there, one of the reasons I wished we could arrive before the sun set!"

"But we started at six…" Saitou reminded incredulously. He received a questioning look from her. "There's no way we'd arrive later than twelve; it's only Kobe."

"Forgive me, but last time I made this trip it was two years ago and I was in a carriage. Don't expect me to remember much."

"How difficult can it be?"

"The carriage didn't allow for much light to come in and Matsudaira-sama was talking!"

"Your memory is simply weak."

"Stop bickering, you aren't that old yet," Okita practically sighed his words at the sight of them. "And this is only day one."

But Tokio snapped her fingers then. "Ah, I remember an inn I could change in; it's on our way to Sa-chan's house, too!"

"Finally, you're useful."

She ignored him to rub in his face that "not so bad my memory now, is it?"

Okita put his face in his hand, defeated. "What did I just say seconds before? It was literally seconds before."

"I enjoy it," Nagakura whispered to his friend in confidence.

"I'd enjoy it, too if I had any part in it."

.

When all three men stood in front of the inn, as poker faced as possible, watching the people who came and went. Then, they all turned to look at Tokio silently and for the first time, simultaneously accusing her of something. What, she did not know. She conveyed it through a very pointed look.

Oh? She was not getting it? Okita chuckled, finding his humour. "…we can't let you change in here, Tokio-chan."

"Why not?"

Nagakura's cheeks burnt. "Y, you see, this is a place that…charges by the hour."

She was really not getting it. "Yes indeed; and to my understanding, judging from the people coming and going, they must charge very reasonable fees."

"That's because it's a brothel." She whipped her head around so fast, her hair hit her in the face. "If even one of us goes in there, say goodbye to your reputation."

She was appalled. "…but…are you sure-?"

"We are sure," they chorused amused.

"I see…"

"I guess your memory is better than your judgement then," she heard his teasing from her left and she pouted fiercely.

.

.

* * *

 **A/N** : End of chapter three!

Hope you enjoyed it and had as much of a good time as I writing this. Leave a review on your way out lovelies~~


	4. …and aggressive men, Part One

**A/N** : Heeeeey! How's it been? The previous week was too productive, so you're getting a double update, Part One and Two coming out at the same time! The only reason for splitting them up is the size, I didn't want one humongous chapter, so I said screw it, edit only the essentials and make it into two!

So here it is, have at it. The next one will be coming shortly.

 **Timeline** : late March, 1863.

* * *

 **A fine lady...**

 **...and aggressive men. Part One**

"Tokio-chan, it's so good to see you again!"

"My dear Sa-chan!"

The two young women rushed to bow and then hug one another, as etiquette dictated, although it was done with more enthusiasm than predicted, showing true affection behind the formalities. Of course, Tokio had to be helped down from the horse she was riding alone, both Saitou and Okita offering hands so that she'd gracefully land on her feet. Her hair were in a messy ponytail, black spilling here and there, but that was the only tell-tail sign she'd been on the road; her faded plain pink kimono was replaced with an impressive vivid pink and blue one, with designs of plum blossoms in white. The bow on her back was perfect.

Her impressive friend, easily reaching Nagakura's height, had her hair made up in an elaborate style, hair pin shining in the light the same red as her own kimono. Her geta clicked on the stone floor as she reached the younger woman and wrapped her hands around her.

"I'm so excited you made it in time for the festival! Tomorrow is the last day and I'd hate to see you miss it."

"I was worried about that myself; Matsudaira-sama kept me longer than I'd expected. But he did give me the fastest horses to make up for lost time."

Linking hands as ladies do, they started walking inside; Saitou already knew something like this would happen, so he had immediately taken the rest of her few luggage off the horse. Without a word, all three men followed her inside. Sa-chan noticed.

"I see Matsudaira-sama is far kinder to you than my father is to me; look at those guards of yours—not one over thirty. In fact, I believe hardly any of them exceed twenty five. And they are all very pleasant to look at…"

She was eyeing all three with shrewdness and greed; Tokio felt a little annoyed at that. "They were chosen for their capabilities, not their outward appearance."

Sa-chan laughed. "So only Kyoto breeds capable men under thirty?" She waved her hand. "Please! My father simply enjoys seeing me suffer in the company of old men."

Her own guards where standing somewhere there, but she paid no heed to lower her voice; Tokio thought that was rude. Especially when they did so much in order to keep her safe. "Thirty isn't that old, to be sure?"

"It is if you're nineteen! My own husband is pushing thirty two, how boring."

"Y-your husband? You've gotten married!?"

"Ah, yes; two months ago. It was very hush-hush, happened in the blink of an eye."

"Why didn't you invite me anyway? I'd come even if you sent it Monday and the wedding was on Tuesday! And why are you still leaving with your parents then?"

"Aw, you're so sweet Tokio-chan. I just didn't want to alarm you, make you think I was forced into it." Tokio gave her a look. "No, I really wasn't; he was my choice…"

 _Then why would you call him boring_ , all of them thought? But Saitou knew exactly why. Much like Yaso, this woman had committed some indiscretion and a summary wedding, to a man who had something to hide or gain, was advised…and then promptly executed. Heh; Kobe, Kyoto or Edo, nothing changed much.

"As to why I'm here, my husband is a merchant; he may be boring, but he makes good money! But since he's always away, I asked him to move in here, at least until he stopped travelling. He said yes immediately."

"How kind of him."

And despite Sa-chan's weak excuses, Tokio was graceful enough not to ask anything further.

.

.

Lunch was a quiet affair; it was only the two women, seeing her parents were away for some reason or another—visiting relatives, Sa-chan had informed, but Saitou didn't know if he could believe anything that woman said. After all, she did lie about her wedding…and kept looking at all three of them in a very disconcerting way each and every time Tokio's attention was directed elsewhere or she had left the room for a moment or two.

Of course, he wasn't really worried about that; they'd be going to the festival today. That was far more stressful, if one had to consider the three of them had to keep her safe from any sort of danger. And in a place with so many people, where an attack could happen at a moment's notice, by any direction from any person, how could they predict anything? Of course Kobe was a quaint little port city where things like kidnappings rarely happened.

Still, they couldn't rest easy.

Then there was the issue of those bandits; what if they tracked them here – which wasn't all that difficult – and decided the festival was a great place for them to blend in and take her? That was paranoia speaking for the most part, all three acknowledged, as men like that didn't seem smart or organised enough to do something like this. Yet, they seemed vindictive enough to have it in for them on their way back.

Great.

But the long awaited moment had arrived and the two women walked out of their rooms – which were facing one another – almost at the same time. Bathed and rested, they looked the perfect ladies. Tokio had even borrowed one of the hostess' kimono, as Sa-chan had absolutely prohibited her guest from wearing the same kimono with which she had travelled all those kilometres in. How could she know it was only worn for some minutes?

"You look very beautiful Tokio-chan," Sa-chan gushed, and Saitou could swear she took the words exactly out of Okita's mouth the way his eyes lit up when he saw her. Saitou inwardly grinned at how this must have been killing Okita, being unable to voice his opinion.

"Thank you, Sa-chan; coming from you, I consider it a true compliment. You do look absolutely stunning."

"Ah, please, this old thing."

Nothing about it was old, Saitou immediately noticed, for there was no fraying or any signs of it being worn before, ever. In fact, the white was too bright; the fabric too crisp; the designs almost jumped out of the garment, looking like true sakura branches. The one she gave Tokio though—that he could believe it was a little old. Not too much, but a little; it didn't have that unmistakable sheen that Matsudaira's gift had…come to think of it, how come she didn't pack that one? She'd look ten times better than she did in this oversized one.

"Come on, let's go."

Eh, oversized at the sleeves and shoulders at least; it still had difficulty closing properly at the front where the general chest and hips area was. She seemed to have the exact same problem with the faded pink kimono, too; and despite what the others thought, he never mentioned it, like a true gentleman…or because it was too much even for him to insinuate she was fat _or_ _worse_ curvy and he knew. But he did know, and Okita knew, too because they'd seen her naked after all – even if all they saw was a back and the curve of her waist –. But that was their fault, so he'd never mention it, ever.

Ever.

One of the reasons he never lets Okita get too carried away with conversation around her. Then of course, when one is being as oblivious as Tokio, maybe he was worrying over nothing. Though she should really learn not to move like that around men because men stare, no matter how important you are; he'd be glaring at numerous people left and right wherever she went. Further proof of that was all three of them simultaneously inclining their heads to the right while she was playing at a booth; she had bent very deeply to reach something in an effort to win at the game and she'd been doing it for so long, they couldn't help it.

Okita caught him with the edge of his eyes. "What are you looking at? You're married."

"Married, not dead."

"Don't be greedy," Nagakura snapped in a whisper, meant only for Saitou; the men finally straightened then, as Tokio stood fully, cheering for her own win.

He smirked. "I'm not greedy." They glared, yet all put their hands in their sleeves, to settle the argument before it really began.

But then something strange happened. Sa-chan, or Sakura-sama as they'd refer to her, passed in front of them with a deliberate and exaggerated swaying of the hips, as Tokio collected her small reward. _I saw you_ , she mouthed to particularly no one thus everyone at the same time as she spared a knowing look for each and every one of them. They all decided acting like they had no idea what she was talking about was the best solution, even without speaking to one another, so they put on their best innocent faces and tried to look wondered.

She didn't buy it; they didn't care, kept keeping up the deceit.

"Let's go to another booth, shall we?" Nagakura urged the Tokio and she, excited, nodded plenty of times while holding the fish in her hands, careful not to spill any of its water.

Rest of the night passed as uneventfully; fears never realised, the women were unharmed, unbothered even, by the end of the evening. In fact, disregarding the incident with Sa-chan at that booth, the men themselves had a wonderful time. Mingling with people, watching the fireworks; they even bought food from local vendors. So nice was the mood between them, no one complained when the women asked their opinion to settle an argument about what colour scarf they should buy.

But running around after them while looking out for their safety was tiring; by the time they returned, everyone was exhausted. Still, there was one subject left to discuss and Saitou decided to breech it first.

"Alright, this is how we're going do this: no shifts, no knocks on the door, no pacing up and down in the middle of the night; one of us will be staying outside her door each night, the entire night. This will be much safer even if a little tiring, alright?" They nodded. "Let's break them down; I take first night—"

"Hey! No fair!" Okita literally pouted and crossed his arms. "You had her on the horse on the way here, I want first night!"

"Idiot; first night is the most tiring and uneventful. Better take second or third."

"No. No, I want first."

He was figuratively putting his foot down, if Okita of all people was being so adamant about this. And yet, Saitou was actually trying to do him a favour, too. When he saw he wouldn't give in though, he sighed. "As you wish, take it." He turned to Shinpachi. "I'm guessing you really want the third night, right?"

Pink rose to his cheeks. "Uh, actually…I think the second one is better; I shall be rested well but won't be too anxious about the next day when we'll be leaving."

"Fair enough." Another sigh. "So we decided."

Damn it, he really wanted Okita's shift; Tokio would be too tired to go around roaming, but come third night, he could bet his left arm there was no one holding her in that room, at least not without some threat and exhausting arguments. Ah…! There goes his plan for peace of mind. He gave Okita a smack on the back.

"Go then; you know where she sleeps. Keep an eye out."

"Aye sir!"

Just as predicted though, nothing important or interesting happened. Once Tokio lay in her bed, she fell asleep in mere minutes; and of course no one would dare do anything so all was well from that front, too so Okita came to breakfast with a long face and big black circles under his eyes. He stayed for a grand total of ten seconds; he came, picked up a couple of riceballs, glared at the two men and then retreated to his room. He had a lot of sleep to make up for and a lot of nerves to calm.

The two remaining guards entertained themselves with their friend's plight.

.

"Saitou-san," an affectedly delicate female voice drawled from somewhere next to him; it came closer and closer, until the hand of the owner of said voice came to grab his sleeve "we need a guard with us. Tokio-chan and I are going to the hot springs."

The hot springs were a fifteen minutes trek through the forest from the back gates of the mansion they were currently housing in; it stood to reason two vulnerable women would require protection. What didn't though was…why was he the one singled out amongst his peers? Both Okita and Nagakura walked right next to him in this actually quite wide corridor. He was only trying to reach the garden where Tokio was sitting, viewing the trees – like a goddam tourist – and make sure he made himself invisible. Why did she have to approach _him_?

He also didn't appreciate the liberties this woman was taking with him; she was clutching his arm in full view of everyone. Of course he had no right or intention to voice all these.

"I see; Okita-san is the one best suited for the task." He turned to him serious, thanking his luck she never strictly ordered him. "Would you please escort the ladies to the hot springs?"

Butter to Okita's bread. "Of course I will!"

"Aw, no, you can't; poor Okita-kun is still tired after his long night of staying guard at Tokio-chan's door…! And Shin-chan here needs to rest as much as he can before he also has to do the same tonight, yes? You're our only option!"

Okita was crestfallen; Nagakura breathed a sigh of relief—his constitution wouldn't handle even the _idea_ of seeing either of those women half naked. And Saitou…Saitou was glaring at Tokio as discreetly he could, because she was the only one who knew and would ever blurt out their schedule to Sa-chan.

She felt more than saw the glare, because suddenly her ears burned; she turned her eyes from the beautiful trees in full blossom to the rich green grass, stealing furtive glances to the tall man who was, yes, no doubt glaring at her in his own unique way. But it wasn't her fault! Sa-chan had asked her in such an underhanded way, she never realised what she was aiming at…!

"Of course; I shall wait for you by the back gates."

"How wonderful!" She clapped, finally letting go of him. "I am going to change right now! Don't fall behind now Tokio-chan; the trees will be there when we return, too, alright? Go change sooner rather than later."

Once Sa-chan was out of earshot, Saitou stomped his way to where his lady was seated, intently staring at the ground. "Why? _Why_?"

She was instantly defensive, yet dared not look at him. "I didn't know what she was going to do with the information, alright? I would much prefer Nagakura-san to accompany us there myself, given his shy nature—don't blame me!"

Somewhere about there they were convinced the thud they heard was Nagakura Shinpachi who almost fainted; they ignored him. Okita's chuckles couldn't be ignored though. "I'm the one getting the short stick of the deal here," he commented light-heartedly "don't complain too much."

"My idea of a relaxing evening sure isn't getting these two to the hot springs; besides hot springs and I have developed a bitter relationship ever since she" he gave a curt nod to the woman on the bench "entered the picture."

She clicked her tongue distastefully. "That's because you're too uncouth in these situations, which is why I wholeheartedly didn't want to get you involved; it is her who seems to have taken a special liking to you."

Oh no; that's the last thing he wanted to hear. She tried not to laugh at his expression.

"Lucky you," Okita teased him in her stead, "another fine lady that has something to do with you." The small pat on his back was the cherry on top of a very infuriating cake; without another word, he literally took off on his own, presumably to go wait at the back gates.

"Well, let's not keep him waiting for too long."

But Tokio snorted. "No, let him wait. He deserves it."

"Yes but Sa-chan already went to change; the longer you take, the longer he'll have to socialise with her before you arrive," Okita reminded her; she became pale. "And she's not the one who'll be with us on the way back to Kyoto, just remember that."

She was gone behind the corridor's curve in a matter of seconds.

.

.

Intimidation tactics master, Okita Souji everyone; she ran to her room, undressed, put on her bathrobe and arrived at the back gate before Sa-chan! She became so anxious, she nearly ran there, too…! Once this fiasco was over and done with, he'd hear it from her, cuteness be damned! Still, she saved some face when she took the final turn at the corridor, for just as she was about to reach the small garden at the back gates, she saw the tall man standing in front of them all by himself thus slowing her pace.

She happed upon him in a moment of relaxation…meditation maybe, or bracing himself for what was about to come: eyes closed, hands in his sleeves, he was taking a very deep breath, face turned upwards. He appeared relaxed but still his back was ramrod straight; he released the breath; he inhaled again; exhaled. He did it synchronised with the draft of wind that hit his face, she noticed, taking in the new air…

Something about the moment felt too tranquil for her to disturb, so she all but stopped her feet at the end of the tatami floors, before her geta could crunch on the grass. She simply stood there, watching him. He wasn't all thorns, she decided. But then again, she already knew that.

Her staring was too much, or somehow he sensed her…his eyes snapped open like someone jolted him! What really took her by surprise was how he came to look directly at her, though like he knew where she was. And his eyes were sharp at first, but the more time passed, the more they mellowed. She kept looking at him, deep in thought; his eyes persisted on her, too. They stayed like that for a long moment…

Then they both lowered their eyes as they gave the same lazy bow.

Sanctity broken, her feet finally stepped onto the grass, making that satisfying sound as she went, a little hop in her step evident. She came to stand on his right, exactly half a metre away. Other than that bow, she made no other – verbal or physical – sign of recognition, no attempts at conversation; she simply enjoyed the refreshing upwind, last remnants of the winter mixed with the saltiness of the sea, relishing the feeling. He felt content at the silent understanding and remained by her side, watching the dirt dance with the drafts.

"Tokio-chan; Saitou-san~!"

And the moment was over.

Sa-chan brought both people back to here and now with her overly-sweet greetings, pretty much launching herself on her friend! Grabbing her by the hand with such force, caused Tokio to misstep and fall onto the wooden doors, Saitou's reflexes managing to keep both from toppling to the ground.

"Sa-chan," Tokio said through surprised chuckles "see? I was on time. It was you who ran late." Alright, Okita gave her bragging rights; maybe she shouldn't be too mean.

"We shall be escorted by a man Tokio-chan, I couldn't just throw on my bathrobe and be done with it; that would be inappropriate."

Tokio both blushed and felt like she was missing something. What else was there to be done? Reading her inquiry before even saying it, Sa-chan giggled and nudged her. "Once you're married, you'll know," she offered her wisdom with tease and started walking out of the gates first.

She waved all cutely to the guard and the man nodded in return but had Saitou not notified the one he came to know as the one in charge and this very guard not ten minutes ago, they would have been stopped or altogether prohibited from leaving the premises at this time of day – should he say night? The sun was setting already – without prior notice. He deserved an award for his patience with this Sa-chan; for a married woman, she sure didn't strike as responsible…not to mention the looks she was giving men all around.

Tch! This is exactly why he disliked fine ladies. Seen one, seen them all; in fact, this woman reminded him so much of Yaso, he was sure he was harder on her than he should be and this Sa-chan was only half, or three quarters as bad as he made her out to be in his head but…if she reminded him of his wife so strongly, then she wasn't nice to begin with.

So what was Tokio doing with a friend like that?

Alright, he admitted; Tokio wasn't a typical fine lady. And yes, she could be fun. But if that was the case, why was she friends with this person? Granted, friendships in which you only saw the other person once per year or half a year were friendships in name only, unless you frequently exchanged letters…but they definitely didn't, if Sa-chan was married two months ago and said nothing. So they were more like acquaintances; but still, Tokio was way too invested and friendly with her.

It was perplexing.

Suddenly, the flow of pitter patter of feet was disrupted as one broke into a run! Without delay, he felt the tall woman grab onto his arm _, again_ , and hold on tight. Struggling to keep his face and voice neutral, he turned to look at the offending party; sure enough, Sa-chan was holding his arm like her life depended on it, but her smile was her trying to look adorable.

"Ne, ne, Saitou-san, did you know Tokio-chan is an avid hot springs _collector_?"

"Is she now?"

She nodded affirmatively. "Wherever she goes, she **has** to try the local hot springs!"

A secret smile threatened to break out on his lips. "I see; I was aware she enjoyed going there, I had no idea it was to that extent."

"Hot springs are relaxing," she squeaked shyly "that's why I enjoy them."

He couldn't help the smirk this once though, as he said, "If you'd asked me a month ago, I'd probably say the same thing." With the edge of his eyes, he watched Tokio look even lower; success.

"Oh? But then what happened?"

"…ah, well, boring things, a lady wouldn't be interested in the lives of ordinary swordsmen."

"Bringing that up, Tokio-chan told me you aren't truly guards; you were simply tasked with guarding her. Is that true?" He nodded affirmatively. "And you are…samurai?"

"Not really; like I said, we are but ordinary swordsmen."

"But you don't _look_ all that ordinary—you are so tall! So strong, too, all muscle and such!"

She actually touched his forearm and squeezed, as if to prove her point…! He wanted to swat her hand away so badly, it _hurt_. But he knew he couldn't, he had to humour her. "I was born that way; I have no control over it." He also never believed he had to speak these words out loud, as if it weren't obvious enough, but there he was. Then he cleared his throat. "Also, if you don't mind my lady, this left hand is the one I use my sword with so if you keep holding it, I won't be able to protect you, should something go wrong."

"Oh! You're left handed?"

She immediately made a point to let go of his good hand and then proceed to move to his right and grab onto that one. "I'm so sorry, I didn't realise! Is this better?"

Was she messing with him? He couldn't really say no, despite him wanting to! So he simply nodded, all of his efforts going into self-control for a second; they could have been attacked by bears and he would have barely noticed, he was that concentrated in not snapping.

"Is that why you keep your sheath on your right hip?"

"Indeed."

"Hmm, how interesting! You are the first left-handed swordsman I ever meet; in fact you must be the first left-handed person I meet in general."

His smile was disingenuous and strained; she paid no mind. Tokio did though, and felt too bad. "That must be an advantage in combat, yes? Left handed people are very few; you throw them out of balance," she decided to comment, well over two metres behind them.

"It will be," he agreed "if I ever get myself in any real battles."

She didn't miss the subtle longing in his voice and she pouted. "Hmm, don't be too eager…why is it that men are so willing to throw themselves at danger and life threatening situations?"

He shrugged. "I can't answer for all of them…"

He caught the exasperated look she shot him and really used all the discipline tricks he had learnt not to act too casually around her lest Sa-chan notices – and then his life would be hell –.

"But if they didn't, who'd keep us safe? What sort of songs and poems would we have then?"

 _Normal ones_ , Tokio mentally snapped but decided against speaking in the end.

Then she huffed, all airs; she had just found the perfect way to spare Saitou from Sa-chan's prodding hands and herself the grief of having to deal with an irritated Saitou on the way home. When they didn't turn around to address her indignation, she purposely huffed louder, even more theatrically and stopped walking altogether. Finally, they did look at her; Sa-chan was taken aback by her pursed lips and faux-offended turn of the head to the right, looking away.

"What is it Tokio-chan?"

"Who is the guest here? Saitou-san or me?"

"You, of course."

"Then why are you on Saitou-san's arm? I feel…abandoned."

"Aw…! So cute, Tokio-chan! No, no you aren't!" Saitou was released in the blink of an eye; Sa-chan came to wrap her hand securely around her friend's and even hugged her for a second. "You are my precious friend whom I love spending time with! Come on, let's go on now."

Just as Sa-chan finally pried her eyes away from either party, Tokio gave Saitou a look; _you better be grateful._ Even if he wasn't looking back at her, he nodded once all the same. For such a straightforward person, she was quite underhanded. He had to give her credit for the excellent manipulation, too; she better not be trying anything with him, though. Now he had her number.

.

"Hmm, Saitou-san, won't you come out from behind the bushes—?"

Tokio's mortified "Sa-chan! What are you saying!?" was ignored.

"—how are you going to keep an eye on us if your eyes aren't _on_ us?"

"…it would be highly inappropriate of me to do so."

"But what if something does happen to us? What will you do then? Will _propriety_ be enough of an excuse for leaving us exposed?"

Shit; why did this woman know exactly which buttons to push to make her argument sound convincing? It wasn't, but it sounded like it—that was her trick. He sighed as quietly as he could. He was now forced to cater to her some more and that's one of the things he hated. He didn't join the Roshigumi to play with fine ladies; he joined to enforce his own ideas, to find new ideals, form his ethics…if this went on, his ethics would solely consist of "give me anything to do other than escorting women".

He sighed again, as he gave in. "Are you in the water now?"

"...yes."

Tokio answered so it must have been true.

Shaking his head, he stood up and turned around; he parted the greenery as he walked through. This place was very similar to the hot springs in Kyoto, only a little larger but without the waterfall. The water came from a steady but nearly as ferocious stream from behind them. The strict confines of the hot springs were defined by short, wooden railings, corroded from the ever-flowing warm water. Bathrobes neatly folded at the far right side of the springs, each next to the owner's geta. His eyes were looking everywhere but the two heads floating in the water, until he surveyed the surroundings; once he was sure no foul play was involved, he turned his back to the two women, standing idly with a hand on his sheath.

Tokio could have died of shame; why was her friend so shameless? She was always more daring when it came to men, but…but she was married now! And she made Saitou uncomfortable with her flirting, how couldn't she realise that? Not to mention her, her guest, was also extremely awkward to be put in this situation.

And yet, seemingly oblivious, Sa-chan went on unperturbed. Nudging her friend with her elbow, she said "Saitou-san is so proper Tokio-chan, turning his back on us…! I bet if it were Okita-kun though, he wouldn't mind turning around."

"W-well, Okita-san has an entirely different personality, so…he wouldn't be misunderstood, I think, should someone see anything."

"He's very bright, to be sure! And very good-looking, yes? It's a shame he's so short; you see I don't like men shorter than me…"

She said it with such a tone, even if one was deaf, they'd still catch her double-meaning. She didn't like Okita, because Okita was short, so she didn't like short men. Who did she like then? Tall men; and who was tall…? Exactly. He tried not to cringe but failed.

"Your husband must be taller than you, then," Tokio chose to comment and Saitou silently thanked her with every fibre of his being.

"Ah yes; my dear is as tall as Shin-chan! Though nearly as cute; those glasses of his and his mild manners…!"

Tokio giggled. "Nagakura-san is adorably shy," she agreed with the positive assessment "and very well-mannered, indeed."

"My, you think highly of him," she teased.

"I don't think he realises though…"

But Tokio's inside joke was completely misinterpreted.

"Can this be a case of wishing to be paid more attention than you are?" Scandal and mischief coloured Sa-chan's voice. "Can it be…you are interested in him?"

"What? No." Shock immediately turning into laughter, she waved her friend off with ease. "Someone like me would never be allowed to associate with someone like him, I know that much; what use is pining after such a man? Only brings heartache to both parties for no reason."

Saitou smirked; her opinion just now was an almost identical to his, at their very first meeting, when he had warned Harada not to fall in love with her. And now she was laughing at the prospect, and for a good reason, when her friend implied romance. If only Harada could hear her now…still, her reaction left something bittersweet behind, though he had no idea why. Maybe it had to do with the gaping distance once more re-established between them, just when they had found their routine.

He tried not to shake his hand. Fine ladies and their rules…!

"You're so shameless, Tokio-chan, flaunting your position in front of Saitou-san like that."

"Wh-no! I would never…! I mean, I, ahem, if anything Saitou-san should be relieved, yes?" His teasing about maids and how he was married came to mind and made her smile. "He has nothing to fear from little innocent me."

"Maybe Saitou-san would want to have something to fear from little innocent you…or me…"

But he didn't have time to roll his eyes; sounds caught his attention.

"Saitou-san would want you two to be quiet for a moment…please," he added as an afterthought while he stood perfectly straight, eavesdropping to determine the place of origin "I hear something."

"We have plenty of rabbits and other woodland creatures roaming around here usuall—"

Saitou didn't have to shush her again, as Tokio caught her friend's arm and brought a finger to her lips; just as she was about to question her tactics, Tokio pointed to her ears. Reluctantly, Sa-chan grew quiet, as Saitou was already following the sounds.

They came from uphill; the ground was fairly flat, but there was some sort of hill against their backs, where the water flowed from. All around the stream, there was thick foliage, able to hide grown men with ease, much like the place they came from. He looked at the rocks to estimate his course; one, two jumps and a good run would get him there fast enough to be on top of the situation.

As he passed by the bathrobes, he picked them up and threw it close to the woman, while still in the water.

"Ah!" Sa-chan was offended! "What are you-?"

"Get out of the water; you're sitting ducks."

"But it's just animals!"

He never looked at her but his expression was clearly one of contest and disagreement. _I'm never that lucky_ , he mentally reminded himself, _to be just animals_.

"Besides, we can always get out of the water first—now the bathrobe is ruined! Ruined!"

"But it's a small price to pay for our safety, yes?" Tokio urged as pacifyingly as she could, leaving out the part where the bathrobe would definitely not be ruined from simple contact with this water. "I've never seen Saitou-san overreact anyway; I'm sure his concern is—…justified."

Both women watched him take an impressive leap! He touched wet rock upon landing, at least two metres higher, but didn't lose his balance. If anything, he pushed off again, as successfully as before, to find himself at the outskirts of the small cluster of trees and shrubbery. Without a second's delay he went in.

Both women's breath was caught!

"Why would he just go in there if he thinks people are trying to attack us?"

"He can't wait for them to come here…we'll really be sitting ducks. Come on." She had already put on her robe, so Tokio took steps to get out. "Let's wear our geta at least, if need be for an escape."

Sa-chan clicked her tongue. "There is no need for an esc—eep! Kyah!"

A man fell in the hot spring with them, creating the biggest splash! Once the water settled, it was revealed that red oozed out of him, dying the little pool all around him…Tokio helped a panic stricken Sa-chan to exit, nearly getting hit in the face by her friend in the process.

Not so much of a woodland creature, now, huh.

.

The moment Saitou entered the small forest-like area, he knew he had to be careful of sounds; don't make any; keep your eyes sharp; keep your ears sharper. With all that in mind, he took the first step…but it wasn't his foot crunching on the grass that he heard, it was someone else's—lots of them, too. It could still be animals though. So he eavesdropped once more.

The tell-tale sound of swords unsheathing was heard; Saitou smirked. That was no rabbit. Putting aside the thought _Okita will kill me for being the one in the centre of attention again_ , he listened some more as he drew his own sword. Just by their footsteps alone, he couldn't properly discern their position, he needed more. _Come on, speak_.

"No you idiot; this is a kidnapping. Nothing else is allowed," a whispered voice snubbed with authority and Saitou's ears twitched, hands tightening around the hilt of his sword; _come on, a little more_.

"But boss, we'll never be able to come so close to a woman like her again!"

 _Yes!_

"I don't ca—…"

Pushing off the ground and towards the sound, he now knew exactly where to strike; positions might vary, but if he went in for maximum range rather than damage, he'd hit at least one of them. His muscles tightened as he covered more than five metres worth the distance in less than two seconds! In the blink of an eye, his sword found flesh and he came face to face with five men. Well, they were four now; one of them went flying as his upward swing tore through his clothes with ferocity! He was thrown so much to the side, in fact that his body literally fell off the small hill…and landed in the pool of water, if the splashing was any indication.

Ah, there came the screams, definitely the water.

"Who the fuck are you and why are you here? New guard of the lady are you? We hadn't been informed."

Informed? New guard? Great; he had ran into a case of leaked information to top off an attempted kidnapping, his day couldn't get any better than this. That was just his luck! Of course, if he was being honest with himself, that was something that gave him drive, too—he hated when people one trusted betrayed them for something as crude as money. Still, he remained silent; leaving the opponent wondering is always a good tactic. He gripped his sword tighter as an answer.

"We want no trouble from you; we just want Sakura, the tall lady in the water. Help us, you get a cut in it."

One of the remaining four immediately ran to the edge and Saitou almost lunged at him! But he deemed his movement non-threatening and his own attempt reckless if he went through with it so he stopped. "She's still here, boss" the man was now in full view of his victim – who screamed at the sight of the new man – but he didn't seem to care "but she's not alone; there are two fine ladies down there putting their clothes on."

"Ah," realisation dawned on the boss's face "you're here with the other one, is it? Fine, let's make a deal: we go down there, no further bloodshed needs to happen, and we take Sakura. How about that? We leave your lady alone and we all go on our merry ways."

"I'm not an idiot and you don't look like one, too so stop insulting my intelligence."

"Whatever do you mean?"

"You're obviously motivated by money; why would you pass up a chance to take two sources of income instead of one?" The man's eyes shone with recognition of Saitou's talents and annoyance. "Like I said, don't insult my intelligence."

"Fair enough; we can always cut you a bigger share from the other one."

He gave a derisive snort. "I much rather kill you all, so if you don't want the rest of your crew and yourself dead, I suggest you leave."

"Oh really? Then why-?"

Something like a muffled cry for help was heard then and what Saitou feared, might have already been happening: more men were down there and these ones acted like a distraction. Much like he'd warned, they were sitting ducks. And the man had looked down to make sure his comrades were nearby, of course, how could he have been so stupid? Without even a second thought, he turned about and jumped off in a second, ignoring the man begging him to come back!

He tried to follow the exact same path as the guy he slashed, hoping he'd land in the spring, too; sure enough, he saw the pond, saw the body and the blood—he only had to twist himself before hitting the water, or else say goodbye to leg movement…!

He made it! He landed right next to his "victim" and rose out of the water in seconds.

The effect he created was enough for all struggle to stop. They all watched as a man came barrelling out of the trees and dived right into the hot spring…but when he emerged, soaked to the bone, water was flowing off of him like rivers, while red streams clung to his face and clothes; everyone stopped and stared. It did nothing, _nothing_ to curve anyone's sudden anxiety the fact his sword was never sheathed. It kept pointing outward and to the attackers of the two women, now all standing in front of him.

There was only one word to describe him in that moment: intimidating.

And when he leaped into an attack, excess water flying off of him mid-movement, every single one of the three men went into a defensive stance, women thrown aside in disarray! They reached for their swords, but the first one never made it; endless hours of training with only the best had made Saitou even better than he remembered to be, so the first man fell decapitated to the ground before anyone noticed. Fuelled by sheer panic, the other two struggled to grasp their swords properly; he saw his window and made the hit: the second intruder fell onto the dirt, clutching at the extensive wound at his stomach, hoping that could save him. It wouldn't; the bleeding was too much. And besides—he stabbed him a second time, to make sure he died. He flicked his sword to rid the blade of the blood; the third one, outnumbered and alone, scrambled to get out of the way.

Saitou let him, for one reason only: they needed to get the hell out of there as soon as possible. He could hear the men's footsteps on the ground, coming closer and closer; he didn't care he was outnumbered because he might be beaten—he cared because while he was taking care of two, the other two could grab Sa-chan and Tokio and ran away.

"We're going **now**."

Neither woman obeyed him at first. He had to look back to see what the problem was. And what he found was them looking simply…shell-shocked. He couldn't blame them with all the killing they just witnessed, but they really needed to go. "I said we're leaving, come on." Of course he didn't have the gift of persuasion the way Okita did, so he had to be inventive…meaning it was time to use force! He threw Sa-chan over his shoulder, seeing her completely unresponsive, while Tokio he simply grabbed her wrist and ran, making her follow along.

"I don't know who those men were but they've been planning this for a long time; when we go back, you'll have to sort through your guards very carefully." He felt her nod. "Three dead, five remaining; we have to outrun them. It's fifteen minutes; can you make it?"

"I don't know but I'll definitely try," Tokio assured him. To make her point stronger, she took a hold of his hand herself and squeezed; he spared her a look.

"…just keep up."

Of course, she couldn't; at least, not if he ran at his usual pace. But he didn't, for her sake. He wished he could just throw her on his other shoulder and ran with all he had, but he knew that wasn't possible. And sure enough, it wasn't five minutes later that the five of them caught up. Leading their party was one of the people that were at the back when he first saw them, last was the man who ran away from him.

A wise decision.

But Tokio was still behind, no matter how much she sped up so when they got too close for comfort, he had to stop altogether and stand his ground. In one move he shrugged Sakura off and span Tokio around; now he was the one facing the five approaching men, with both women at his back. He drew his sword once more but made exactly zero manoeuvres. If he moved too forward, there was no doubt in his mind one or two of them would come up and snatch the women; he had to be careful and patient. He also wished one of his two comrades would for some reason need to come fetch them thus he'd have some sort of reinforcement.

But he wasn't counting on it; he had to do this on his own.

"Stay behind me no matter what. If anyone tries to grab you, scream. If you don't make any sounds I'll assume you're behind me at all times."

"Yes," Tokio decided to speak in Sa-chan's stead who all she could do was nod repeatedly.

"And—"

But his directive was never heard, as the men came too close, swords being drawn at the same time.

"You are a capable fighter," the boss started boldly, coming to the foreground "I won't deny you the credit; you already killed three of my men. You can possibly kill even more, but then you'll be killed too. Yet, if you let us take them, we'll make you a rich man."

"If I allow you to take them, it means I'll already be a dead man." _One way or another._

It was obvious the boss was losing his temper. "Don't be stubborn now! You can be **rich** , boy; rich! Yet you choose to forfeit your life, and for what? Two spoiled, rich women?"

"If I fall, I'll fall in the line of duty; duty to my lord, my leader and my commander." He felt a hand grab onto his hitatare and for some reason he knew it was Tokio; he didn't know why, but that made him feel surer. "I am not a bodyguard; your money can't buy me. No money can buy me. You either go, or die."

The man seemed to take a deep breath and then let it go dramatically; Saitou prepared for the upcoming attack. "So you've chosen death; so be it."

Tokio's heart sank; her grip tightened so much, he felt tugging at the shoulder blades. She watched two assailants ran with their swords held high in attack position as he slid into an odd stance: his left hand was drawn back, while his right extended over the blade. Saitou was calculating his distance, using his own sword as a ruler; his brain was on overdrive; he kept preparing himself.

 _This is what all your arduous training has been for_ , he psyched himself up _, show them your infamous speed_. That speed even Okita couldn't replicate; the speed even Hijikata praised; that speed even Serizawa Kamo himself acknowledged as a dangerous weapon…! He took a deep breath.

Do or die.

" _Let go_."

He whispered it, but Tokio heard him; he felt her hand release the fabrics and with that as his cue, he pushed off the ground! He leaped in a straight line, using Hijikata's stabbing technique! It was still in development, but it was lethal; in the blink of an eye, he got the first one. Just as the other one tried to evade, struggled to get out of his range, with a turn of his hand it became a thrust, sending him flying! But Saitou was smart; he made sure he sent the other one right on top of the remaining people, pushing them successfully back! But this wouldn't stop here; he knew, much like the bandits, they wouldn't stop chasing them. So he did what he had to do: allowed only one of them to escape – the one who tried to run before, too – and with the same unbelievable speed, he found himself behind them.

Wide eyes and flight instincts kicking in full throttle, the boss and his one remaining man moved to attack. They weren't aiming for the win, but for the distraction, the opportunity to run. But Saitou wasn't merciful. He swung at the man who tried to buy him over once; the sword went flying. He swung twice, he slit his throat. Then he turned to the only one left, who rose to his knees, begging for his life.

"Don't worry; we needed information anyway," Saitou informed him before he hit his head with the hilt of his sword. Maybe out of fear more than pain, the man fainted.

Saitou wasted no time and started looking for something to tie him with; if they had come here prepared to kidnap people, he figured they'd have something to secure them. Ah, finally he found usable rope, albeit a little stained by blood, on one of the dead.

"Are you alright?"

He only turned to look at them once the man knocked out was secured in his bonds; then Saitou gave another flick of his wrist, blood propelled off the sword. Tokio watched all of this through half-knitted fingers but just barely made the connection he was finally talking to them. So she slowly nodded her head once, twice. He sheathed his sword as he walked to her, well them, and offered hands to both ladies to stand.

"I am physically well," Tokio commented as she was pulled to her feet. "She is too, though mentally…!" Both set of eyes landed on Sa-chan who was simply looking at them. "She's a little overwhelmed I think." She smiled shakily at her. "Sa-chan, let's go now, yes?"

She nodded, but couldn't move. Saitou sighed; swooping down, her collected Sa-chan, as there was no way she'd be able to walk on her own. "Kick that guy," he asked of Tokio "see if he's woken up already. He's tied well, don't worry."

She numbly did as he asked and saw the man react but not really register what was happening. "Hit harder," he suggested; she shrugged and did it again. This once, the man jolted; it took a moment for him to come to, but there he was, looking at them frightened. "Don't look so pathetic; now stand up and walk in front of us."

"But—!"

"Did I stutter?"

Head dipping, no other choice available, he did as he was told; after all, even with a woman in his arms, Saitou still looked scary. Sa-chan buried her face in his chest then, to his dismay, but even he could understand that was something scarring they just went through and she needed the comfort. What surprised him though was how discreet Tokio was, simply holding on to his hitatare as he walked in front of her. She must have been just as distraught as her friend and yet, she was very calm despite of it all. He didn't fail to notice her shaking, but she soldiered on, prioritising her friend, never making a big deal out of anything.

She had mettle. How…admirable for a fine lady like her.

* * *

 **A/N** : End of Part One, on to the second; leave a review on your way out!


	5. …and aggressive men, Part Two

**A/N** : Part Two, as promised!

* * *

 **A fine lady...**

 **...and aggressive men. Part Two.**

He'd never admit to anyone he was actually the one scared the most during that encounter, nor his relief when the event ended with the identification of the bodies and the interrogation of the guy he captured. The one who ran away wasn't caught, but the mole within Sa-chan's compound was revealed before they could count to ten: he had tried to kill the prisoner and then run away; neither action succeeded and he ended up in shackles. That made him breathe another sigh of relief.

After all, if he'd in any shape or form failed in protecting Tokio, he'd never be able to go back to the Roshigumi, or even his friends. He only had one job; fail that and he might as well condemn everyone. He vowed to never let Hijikata down, the man who accepted him so readily after what he did, who even had to argue with Kondou for his presence in the team. He'd be damned if he allowed some no names from Kobe, who only wanted a quick filling of their purses, to rip his aspirations to shreds.

No, he was more than that.

Thankfully, it was Nagakura's turn to keep an eye on Tokio that night and he had some time to relax his nerves. He had a nice long bath and Okita's ever-cheerful presence made it all the more bearable. Complaining about winning points with their charge, praising him for his skill nonetheless, claiming to surpass him on the journey home – because those bandits would be back, no doubt about it in the men's minds – helped put his mind at ease. It certainly kept him from thinking about said charge and her subtle reactions, too, seeing it was the last thing he wanted to remember. Pfff, fine ladies and their mannerisms; he recalled blaming those for making her look vulnerable once but now he could admit he might have been wrong. Maybe they made her deceptively strong. Or it was just her, with her secret smiles and loud laughs. After all, she was quite the irregular fine lady.

He went to sleep early that day though; let Nagakura tire. Besides, the next two days that followed would be entirely too straining.

.

As if to mock him, the entire third day was quiet—too quiet. Both women would smile and talk to each other, but they did it in a subdued manner, like they were planning something. Then there was the other worrisome fact: the women treated him different. Sa-chan was more respectful – and clingy – than ever, praising him left and right; Tokio had taken to bowing each and every single time she saw him, acting too formal even when no one else was around. Of course, she avoided staying alone with him for too long. He was irritated. Was she…scared of him? He wouldn't entirely blame her, considering the killings…no matter what though, both of these changes made him anxious; Tokio's maybe a little bitter, too.

His feelings were multiplied when, despite their little adventure at the hot springs, Nagakura informed them that Tokio sneaked out of her room and went to Sa-chan's, to make her feel better. That was when Sa-chan seemed to finally snap out of it and all but dragged their _overall too proper Tokio-sama_ to wander around the compound in the middle of the night, going as far as to leave it! At least, she had the decency to look around for Nagakura and make sure he was following them before she did anything.

At least.

Just what was Sa-chan thinking though? He'd think her too timid to do something like that—she could barely talk! But now she was up and about, luring that stupid girl to useless adventures. There should be laws against airheaded fine ladies and the idiots who raised them, honestly. Oh ho ho, if they so much as tried to pull anything like that with him, they'd have another thing coming...!

"Where do you think you're going?"

Tokio jumped out of her skin, smacking her shoulder on the frame of the door she was smuggling herself out from; her bedroom, much like all the guest bedrooms of the house, had two exits—one from the hallway and one that lead to the porch and the beautiful garden. Perforated security at best, poor design at worst. Still, he knew those doors existed and he was certain she'd use the same method she used with Nagakura, so he was prepared.

In her panic of being caught red-handed, she tried to make a run for it. Much good that did her; he'd snatched the ribbon of her kimono in an instant and she had to stop in order not to embarrass herself.

"Midnight excursions with your friend, is it?"

"N-no…" Lies. "Let go of the ribbon please."

"Sure; once you promise you'll go back inside."

"…I promise." Looks full of meaning were exchanged. "Fine," she huffed "I _really_ promise."

He cautiously let go; she cautiously took steps to go back into her room; he stared her down until the door was safely closed behind her. He decided to walk away then…and she waited until his shadow was gone from the paper walls, as silently as she could, reaching out to open the door again. Looking left and right, she walked out once she made sure the coast was clear. She smiled and started making her way around the compound—

A figure appeared out of thin air and grabbed her by the waist! Then unceremoniously threw her over his shoulder and for a short, horrible moment she feared someone came back to kidnap her and all colour was drained from her face, even as she thrashed about and flailed her limbs. Once she realised it was only Saitou, she exhaled and glared, still putting up some sort of fight.

"Will you put me down" voice barely above a whisper yet commanding "I told you I hate being manhandled?"

"Suck it up, **hime-sama**." She bristled all over at the name and finally, things felt a little like they were back to normal. "Should've kept your word, hime-sama."

"I did; I went back in as promised."

The pinch of humour in her voice made him smile; thankfully she couldn't see him and he forced his face in a neutral expression. "You know I meant for you to stay in there, don't play dumb."

She pouted. "But I want to see the city by night! Go to the-…well, not the hot springs, but some place!"

"The city is exactly the same by night, only darker and more dangerous. Wanna get kidnapped this time around, hime-sama?"

"Of course I don't w—!"

"Then you're staying here."

With the same nonchalance as before, he threw her on her bed – she'd bet he did it on purpose – as he went to the door she had exited from; he exited alone and looked at her solemn. "If you try anything like this again, I'll honestly tie you down. I'm no Nagakura to follow you around from a distance."

"Of course; Nagakura-san is a gentleman."

"He's also an idiot. Besides, we have a trip to make tomorrow and you may be able to sleep on the way back, but I can't, in case you've forgotten. Have to keep you safe, remember?" She pouted more. "Well, I warned you. Have a nice night's sleep, hime-sama."

She simply looked away; he took it as compliance so he closed the door and left.

Time to get out of the kimono, then, change into nightwear. There was no way he wouldn't go through with his threat and there was no way she would ever be fast enough to outrun him. Besides, he knew exactly where she was going—the room opposite hers. Listening to him left a somewhat bad taste in her mouth though, because he was always so quick to order…but not as bad as it would have, two days ago.

He did go above and beyond to keep her safe, even going as far as to stain his own hands in blood for her…she'd felt so guilty. She had no idea what he'd done before then, but she forced his hand to do something like that; he even fell into the hot spring from such a height…! Honestly, she was feeling guilty now, too which was why she didn't really protest him. It wasn't even her idea, it was Sa-chan's; she was the one who felt like playing hooky. In fact Tokio had warned her that Saitou was the one on watch tonight and there'd be no way he'd allow for anything like that, he was a no nonsense kind of guy, but she had protested.

Tokio mentally shrugged, already buried under her blanket, trying to sleep; at least her conscience was clear. But just as she felt she was about to drift off, a voice brought her back to reality.

"Tokio-chan…Tokio-chan…! Are you sleeping?"

She wasn't; but she was far too lazy to open her eyes; and when she heard Saitou's strict "who's there" she decided it was not worth it. If he could hear everything, then let her be found innocent at least once and pretend she was fast asleep. Still, she felt Sa-chan's sharp intake of breath and her scurrying away while she heard her door opening a tiny crack. No doubt Saitou looked inside to make sure she was still there.

Once the door closed again, she actually opened her eyes just to roll them dramatically; hello mister meticulous…! At least Matsudaira-sama would be happy. She unwittingly picked the most fitting person for the assignment, at least as far as her lord was concerned. She shook her head at the irony. For such a rude man, he surely did everything else properly.

But that's when she heard another door sliding open; it was very close to her, but it wasn't hers. What happened?

Saitou's surprised "Sakura-sama," answered her question. "Why are you up this time of the night? And why are you not in your room?" He couldn't fool her; he knew exactly why but seeing her emerging so shamelessly from a room not hers left even him in wonder, Tokio bet.

"I was tossing and turning and couldn't really sleep…fear has made my bosom its home ever since yesterday and I can't quite shake it off…"

"I see. If it makes you feel better, I am right here; I may be protecting Tokio-sama, but I'm keeping an eye on you, too. But for me to be more successful I need to know where you are, so please go back to your room-…what—?"

She heard the shoji door sliding some more and now Tokio was just as confused as Saitou. "I thought that maybe you'd be more comfortable if you stayed in a room and not out at the corridor."

"No, here is perfectly fine," he protested but she must have started dragging him because scraping was heard against the floors.

"But in there it will be much easier to keep an ear out for Tokio."

"I thought you said you were scared; your room isn't as easy to monitor from in here."

"Oh that?" she giggled. "I'll be joining you here, so I think I'll be the safest."

Tokio's eyes became as wide as saucers, staring at the wall that emitted the sounds incredulously. Did she just say…?

 _No_. She couldn't have.

"Sakura-sama, I don't think this is—"

"Call me Sa-chan, Saitou-san."

"—proper at all. Please go back to your room."

"Oh come now, proper is boring!" Tokio's jaw slacked. "You saved us so courageously! Don't you want me to show you my gratitude?"

"But that's my duty...please. You're married."

Tokio put her hand over her mouth; Sa-chan was…was…propositioning herself! Shuffling was heard and she didn't want to know exactly what was going on because, oh dear Buddha! And Saitou actually sounded highly uncomfortable, she could hear the internal fight not to shove her off. Then another terrible thought crossed Tokio's mind: Sa-chan set up their "date" to have an excuse to be out and about; she had planned this!

"My husband is so boring," she said it like it was an actual reason for cheating on him "and he's always gone, anyway."

"That's not an excu—"

"What man leaves his bride after not even a month anyway? He's asking for it…!"

Why didn't she let the man finish a sentence!? And he was so obviously unwilling to be with her, why was Sa-chan so insistent? Tokio was horrified. And why did she always sound so seductive? Ugh, she had to do something about this, but what?

"I did; I'm married, too and I left my wife to go to Kyoto to become one of its protectors almost immediately after the wedding—"

"That doesn't sound boring though; it sounds attractive…!"

 _Think Tokio, think_ ; a way to get him out of the situation and not embarrass the lady.

"Regardless, your husband and my wife still exist and—"

"What our spouses don't know, won't hurt them, yes?"

"Sakura-sama, please, consider my position—!"

"I'm trying to do just that actually; _any_ position would be acceptable."

And that's when the right course of action finally dawned on her; convincingly horrified by her friend's latest comment, she lay flat on her back and _screamed_ with all her strength!

Just as she'd predicted, all sounds stilled from the room next to hers and not even two seconds later, her own door was shoved open by a frantic Saitou; picture-perfect shock written on her face, her back sprang from bed the moment he walked in, Tokio clutched at the blanket, using it as a cover, and pointed at her balcony door.

"Someone was just there!"

She never missed how Sa-chan came in as panic-stricken as Tokio pretended to be and tried to put her kimono in order.

As Saitou was about to bypass Tokio, she grabbed his hand, using it to stand. "I didn't see them at all, but I felt them breathing down my neck, it was terrible! I was still sleeping but I just felt it…! So I woke up and screamed, hoping that would scare them off. I never saw a face though."

Many feelings fleeted across Saitou's face as he put a hand on his sword and with the other he was ready to lunge forward. "No!" As if to emphasise, she tightened her hold. "No, please don't go; I'm scared. Can…can we somehow call the others to come here and search instead of you? Can you stay here and—and watch over me?"

She relished Sa-chan's guilty averting of her eyes but she felt a little bad at how absolutely understanding Saitou appeared and all the things that were going through his mind…especially considering it was a lie. And he was so honest, too, eyes going rapidly from her to the window and then to where his comrades slept many times.

"I'll go inform them," Sa-chan said after a minute too long "you are so scared, Tokio-chan, I don't think if I offered to stay in Saitou-san's stead you'd calm down any. So I'll go. You…should relax now; I think whoever it was, left." Yeah, she though so because it was her! "But no matter what, Saitou-san will keep you safe."

He nodded. "Of course."

"Thank you so much, Sa-chan…!"

The tears in her eyes that made Sa-chan walk away guiltier still, were tears of suppressed laughter at how easily she fell for it; she'd have never guessed it before but she had quite the talent, apparently. But once her friend was out of the way, Saitou went into overdrive.

"Did you manage to see the assailant at all? How did he come so close? I saw nothing as I was coming in—"

She chuckled. "Saitou, Saitou, relax, come on, deep breaths. I'm fine." He stared shocked at the sudden change of emotions, accusation building up in his mind. "No suspicious individual came in or out. I lied," she explained as she lay back down in her bed.

"…why in earth would you do that?"

She became a little modest then. "I…I heard; I…wasn't sleeping. And voices travel very easily…"

He blanked; slowly redness spread over his face, but his expression remained flabbergasted. She sighed.

"If I had come over there and asked her to stop, I'd have wounded her pride and then she'd either lash out on you, claiming you were forcing yourself on her, or she'd make up some rumour about how she witnessed the opposite. She could simply do nothing, but I didn't want to risk it." She shrugged. "It was the best thing I could think of to make her stop and ruffle no feathers."

"You did this for me?"

At his apparent shock she even considered his feelings, she smiled kindly. "Why wouldn't I? You've done so much for me, too. But even if you hadn't, I would've done it anyway; you sounded genuinely upset." He looked down, thinking; she decided to tease him then, for all the times he had in the past. "And," she attracted his attention with the smirk in her voice "you did sound pretty cute when you mentioned your wife. What a good man; what a good husband, too."

"Ahem, thanks."

Hahaha, is this what it felt like for him, too, to tease her? No wonder he did it so often, it felt amazing. "I can only wish to have one just as loyal as you in the future."

"Yes, yes, I get it."

She chuckled. "Good; goodnight then," she wished as she brought the blanket over her shoulders and turned his back on him.

"Wait, you'll just sleep? Just like that? What should I do?"

"Sleep somewhere over there; it's a big room."

He hesitated at first, but then found a good enough corner to sit at. "I'll wait to tell the others what they should do and I'll be right back."

"Sounds good to me," she spoke through a yawn "now let me sleep. Goodnight, Haijme."

"…goodnight, Tokio."

For the next five minutes, he thought of nothing; once he explained to his friends what had happened – and after their laughs and teasing – he dismissed them, sending them off to patrol. Okita's "never hurts to make a few rounds" attitude summed up their sentiments exactly and even Saitou came and went in front of and around Tokio's room. But once that was over with, he had to go back in said room and spend the remainder of the night there…where his thoughts plagued him too long. As perplexed as ever, he watched the back of the woman with curiosity. She was being way too nice. After the way Yaso would treat him for no other reason than she could and she never wanted him as a husband, after the way her two friends, whom he only saw at their wedding, would act around everyone, he half-expected every single woman of such social standing to be an emotional sadist.

She wasn't.

He appreciated it, he found, both her and her timely intervention, too. She lied, but he could live with it; lying to help wasn't that big of a deal anyway—lying to benefit was and she had never done that. He smirked to the irony of it all. Promising he'd try to be as decent to her as she was to him, he finally inclined his head, drifting off easily now that his heart had settled.

.

"You do snore, hime-sama."

She looked at the ceiling disappointed in life. What a way to start a morning.

.

"Tokio-chan, I am so sad to see you leave!"

"I'm happy to hear you say that." She bowed deeply. "No matter the incidents, I, too am sad to leave. I had a great time."

The goodbyes didn't last too long but all four of them were shocked to see her reserving a wink for Saitou as the horses – and Nagakura Shinpachi – walked away, Tokio in his place on the saddle. They headed for the inn Tokio had changed in three days ago without missing a beat – or at least after they were done teasing Saitou –, to get her into the pink faded kimono that served as her disguise. She even let her hair out of their elaborate style, put them up in a simple pony tail.

Once she came out, Okita clapped excitedly. "Simple looks like these have their own charm; make you look cute, Tokio-chan."

She giggled. "Thank you, Okita-san." She turned to Shinpachi. "Am I to ride with you this time around? Or will you drop a lowly maid like me again?"

Used to her presence by now, he smiled graciously. "I once heard of a man who dropped Matsudaira-sama's protégé; it'd be too shameful to be like him, so I'll make sure you stay safe."

Finally! Nagakura Shinpachi made a joke.

There was a brief moment of silence and then everyone laughed at his attempt to lighten the mood, welcoming him in this odd little circle of four – even if Harada wasn't present, he was part of it –, now five. As the mirth died away, Nagakura helped her on the horse. "Good to hear; they say that woman is a nightmare, though," she commented as she settled on the seat. "Poor sod, whoever dropped her."

"Is that any way to talk about a lady, Tokio-chan? I'm so disappointed in you!"

"Yeah, hime-sama, don't be so mean. I met her, she's not like that at all; let's you get away with seeing her half-naked, too."

"Hajime!"

She moved to smack him but was too far away, already taking the rear of their party; subtly, Nagakura angled the horse in a way to get her closer and she finally smacked him right on the arm. He didn't complain, but did gave Shinpachi a look. "I've been betrayed…but women always break up friendships between men, what can one do?"

"And for a mere maid, too how simple-minded Nagakura-san," Okita jumped in and how he kept a straight face even he didn't know "imagine if the lady herself was here—you'd have ran both of us down."

Alright, maybe she had been pessimistic when she had first woken up; _this was indeed a lovely morning_ , she thought as she shook from the suppressed laughter. It would be a good day.

.

.

Her predictions couldn't have gone worse, even if she had actively tried to ruin them.

Not an hour into their trip, the saddle on Nagakura's horse breaks! A strap snapped and he nearly toppled over. Thankfully, he didn't take Tokio with him and his friends were quick to catch him and the horse. Still, the problem of what to do remained; if they went back now, they could still make good time if they hurried; if they kept moving, they'd save themselves the extra time but with one person always walking they'd be late anyway. Riding without a saddle was also proposed but no man had a taste for it—dismissed as early as it was proposed.

After talking about it for five minutes, they decided going back was the fastest route.

But there were so many people being serviced everywhere, they were taking too long to find their replacement! Eventually they had to go back to Sa-chan's and ask for one; Tokio thanked her a thousand times for giving it, borrowing, as she assured countless times, but all Sa-chan would say was how she didn't care and how she had expected Saitou-san to come pick it up...but he had made the wise decision to stay back with the horses.

All in all, they were two hours and change behind schedule. Alright, they could work with that. The only thing any of them feared was not getting caught inside the forest with the bandits on the loose. It wasn't like they hadn't taken steps; Saitou was the one who proposed and later wrote a letter to Hijikata – urging him to show this to Matsudaira, too – accounting the events and voicing his concerns about those men. Hijikata hadn't written back but he didn't need to. Knowing him and his obsession with getting things right he himself would be the one proposing counter methods – such as patrols, searches and reinforcements – to the Aizu-han.

Of course, in the short span of three days, it would be a miracle to have captured them; they relied on the additional help more than anything.

But their bad luck wasn't spent; three hours after they had started, almost at the same place the saddle broke, a terrible wind picked up! None of them could hear or see much beyond what was in a three metres radius, so inescapably, they huddled together and ran faster than they had calculated. Like someone had cursed their trip back home, ten minutes later, they bore witness to one of the biggest trees in the forest breaking under the pressure of the wind; an impressive amount of dust, pollen and leaves rose as it hit the ground, getting in their eyes, causing sneezes and coughs.

Nagakura searched for the correct words to describe the situation. "This…this is ridiculous," he decided in the end and shook his head.

"This is the fury of a woman scorned," Okita commented, trying to lighten the mood.

He succeeded; Tokio giggled as she excused her friend "Sa-chan may be frivolous but she isn't vengeful…!"

"Besides, as far she's concerned, I never got around rejecting her."

"Be serious for a moment, all of you. What should we do?"

"It was a dangerous fall, no doubt, but we have horses Nagakura-san; we can go around the tree," Okita offered.

"I think going back is wiser." Everyone stared at the bespectacled man like he had just said the most ludicrous thing he could have. He didn't appreciate it. "If the wind continues like this, we might not see the next tree coming and get squashed like bugs."

"Agreed; the forest is dangerous for now."

"Saitou-san! Even you agree with him? Maybe you like Sakura-san after all."

"Idiot," he accused his friend "I said the forest is dangerous for now that the wind is so strong. But the road is dangerous, too so we can't choose that way, either."

Nagakura sighed. "Then what do we do?"

"I propose we find shelter; how long can winds like these last? They are out of season anyway. I bet they'll be brief."

"You're right," Tokio finally entered the conversation "I have read about sudden winds like these in the forests surrounding Kyoto, witness accounts of hunters; said they are fearsome but short-lived, around March to May usually. Best counter is to wait them out in some cave."

Saitou shrugged. "And there you have it: the great hime-sama spoke. We wait it out in a cave."

"Hajime!"

"What? I'm agreeing with you."

"But you're doing it…vexingly!"

"You're vexing yourself," he dismissively snapped, turning to the men "does anyone know where we can find a cave here?"

"I think we passed something that resembled a cave about five minutes ago," Nagakura opined.

"That looked too much like a bear's den! I don't wanna get eaten today…but it looks like we might find a cave up those hills," Okita jutted out his chin towards his right "if we're up for it."

Everyone looked at Tokio; she in turn gave them a look like she was protesting their lack of faith. "…we brave the trip then," Saitou decided "lead the way."

Okita smiled. "With pleasure; follow me Tokio-chan!"

.

.

 _I don't like this; we've lost too much time. Maybe Nagakura was right, we should have gone back._

They left around ten in the morning; the clock showed two pm when the winds picked up. It was now five and the wind had only just abated. They were four hours away from the Matsudaira compound at a normal pace but he still had a bad feeling.

"What are you thinking back there, Saitou-san?"

Being the leader of the party this time around, Okita couldn't keep an eye on everyone so he had to keep looking back and make sure they were alright, following his lead. And when he turned, he could almost see the gears in his friend's brain turn.

"Am I so obvious?"

"You give off a wave of uneasiness; you'll damage Tokio-chan's complexion if you keep this up, she's in your range."

"I concur; you look troubled."

"No one asked you, hime-sama."

"Hey, think of my skin! Didn't you hear Okita-san?" There was a pregnant pause; jokes were fine and all that but it was obvious something bothered him. Okita gave her a look meant to urge her to go on. "What's the matter?"

"…this feels wrong. We've wasted too much time and we're basically no closer to getting home than three hours ago."

"It was your suggestion—!"

"I know, Nagakura, I remember; but I can't help but feel maybe we should return after all."

"No!"

Both Okita and Tokio seemed pretty adamant in their refusal. "Matsudaira-sama will be worried sick; no word we send will reach him before us. We'll be causing more trouble than we'll be solving."

"Hijikata will both skewer and kill us, too; and then work us to the bone, making us wish we had actually died," Okita offered his own point of view.

"So hime and the fool want to keep moving." Both protested the nicknames, but he didn't lose time over it. "What does the strategist say?"

"…we keep moving, now that it's come to this."

"I see I'm outnumbered. As you wish. But Okita…keep a sharp eye."

"Already am~!"

"I know; keep a sharper one."

.

.

They ran through the forest in breakneck speed; branches kept hitting their faces, small insects dying upon impact with their bodies, waving away birds and stomping on fallen fruit; the air felt less and less accessible as their lungs constricted.

They were being hunted.

It only took two words – "heard that" – and one gesture – a nod of agreement – to spur them into action! They tightened their hold on the reins, jerking them, and kicked their horses; they took off and never looked back. After all, it couldn't have been a coincidence, none of it could; the saddle breaking? Sure; the tree falling? Maybe. But when the saddle broke, the tree fell, their path was stopped by a marsh that wasn't there before, spike-like wood appeared by some natural disaster or another on the road and animals attacked them for no reason – looking like they were agitated before meeting them – he knew it was a set up. Those bandits were smart, apparently and decided instead of facing them at the same place, near Kobe, they'd riddle their journey with traps and attack when they are at their weakest. They couldn't possibly know these three were the most equipped to handle emergencies so none of them would have been hurt…but they _were_ tired.

After all, it was close to nine by now, and with so many delays, they were still one hour away from home, galloping to safety.

But release would not come; their pursuers weren't only many, but also positioned differently; ten people were on their tail but they could have outrun them…if it weren't for the other ambushing them. And they led them exactly where they wanted! The three horses came to a stop when they came upon a clearing, enemy horses five metres behind them and trees on the other side rigged with ropes and shards. Just as the two dismounted, eager to cut the traps down – horses stopped next to one another – thirteen people came out of the shadows!

That was it, they were trapped.

Nagakura jumped off the horse at the same time with Tokio and put her behind him, but stayed close to the horses in case an immediate escape was possible; being in the exact middle of this clearing didn't help much, but at least the fronts were now distinguishable. Of course, Saitou easily went to the back, trying to keep the ten people away. Seeing they dismounted immediately, too they weren't aiming to stomp them to the ground, but kill them. Kill _them_ ; they'd take Tokio.

But they couldn't allow that.

"If it isn't the scary boy and his merry band of idiots." Yutaro, the boss of the bandits, appeared in front of Okita but made the round trip to reach Saitou at the very back. "Told ya mah boys were plenty. Brought 'em tah meetcha, feel special. No one else was given that honour, at least not if they were less than six."

Saitou snorted. "You have…what, twenty three people, twenty four including you?" He snorted. "That's alright; give it five minutes, you'll be fourteen; give it ten and you'll be four."

"Ya may act tough boy, but there's still twenty four ovus. But you…ya're only two."

"We're three, you know; I still count." Okita snapped, a sinister smile on his lips.

A terrible smirk graced Yutaro's face. "Nah boy, ya're two; one of yous gotta keep an eye on the girl, yes? Otherwise ya'd just given 'er up."

But Saitou didn't bite. "I have faith in us; we can take you."

"An' how do ya purport tah beat us, boy?"

Despite her fear, Tokio cringed at the use of that word; they really didn't know what it meant.

"I killed eight men while protecting two women on my own, only two days ago; imagine what I can do with backup."

That was not what Yutaro was expecting to hear, so to make up for the brief moment of pause, he snarled in return! "We ain't soft city thugs, boy! Ya breathed yer last; get them!"

Everyone threw themselves in battle immediately! Okita had to fight thirteen, Saitou eleven and Nagakura protect the woman from the strugglers; everyone kept to their post admirably, hacking and slashing away…but there bandits weren't stupid. They knew how to take advantage of their overwhelming numbers while they fought fiercely! They never let up, attacking with as many people as they could without risking injuring one of their own; of course that meant that only five people were needed at the same time—the rest, save one or two were free to attack Nagakura…

But that was the hard part—both Saitou and Okita, the talk of their skill not downplayed at all, were also so fast, they broke through the line and attacked the others who tried to reach the woman by sheer speed and willpower! Okita was short, too so he could slip through their fingers easier; but for Saitou it was harder, size and well, fame included. No matter what, Yutaro was there to strike out at him, get in his way; even if he didn't absolutely succeed, he still managed to slow him down.

The third time he moved forward in that fashion to stop another wave of bandits from reaching Nagakura, he felt the first hit of the day landing; a blade had found its way on the flesh surrounding his ribs; he had felt the tip too soon and angled himself to avoid the lings! But blood was drawn and he could feel the sting of pain. It was first blood on their side. The bandits had many men slashed or stabbed but it was never as lethal as he'd want; one was always there to serve as a shield or a warning; just like cockroaches, they couldn't die.

Saitou looked behind him as often as he could, making sure Tokio was safe and Nagakura relatively uninjured; he caught a surprise attack on Okita with the edge of his eyes, where all thirteen moved at the same time—no human was capable of keeping that back and he knew more than six of them would escape him…Nagakura would be overwhelmed. He was a duellist to remember and fear, but in fights with more than three, he couldn't handle fight as well.

"Nagakura; switch!"

Even if he declared it, there was no stopping him; too fast for them to hold down – but not too fast not to injure once more at the exact same place, but from the other side – he jumped back and then turned around to reach Tokio in three steps; naturally, they followed, but only five managed to go through Nagakura who might not have been a prodigious runner, but he did train with a couple of them almost every day; he was driving back bandits before they could process it.

But five men from one side and seven from the other—twelve people are a lot and he had Tokio to consider. He prepared himself for a lot of pain but he could finally take out one or two of them: using that same stance he had during his first fight in order to aim better, he took flight! One man was stabbed in the neck while another was slashed by mere proximity to his katana as he pulled it out of the man's throat. Blood rained down as the first casualties of the battle fell to the ground; for a moment, all who watched froze, Yutaro included. Saitou used it to his advantage and found himself in front of Tokio and behind enemy lines in the blink of an eye.

He didn't wait for the others to get their bearings again and stabbed another one—right in the belly and then slashed as his sword exited the wound.

Enraged, everyone snapped out of it simultaneously and moved to attack him at the same time; shit. Tokio dived even lower than she was and covered her head while Saitou did his best to deflect all swords with his own at once. He managed to stop more than half, but four pierced his hands and his leg, burying more than their tips in his skin.

His cry of pain was mingled with anger, curdling the blood of allies and foes alike; Tokio looked up alarmed, only to see him literally push back a dozen of people, kicking out at the same time. Judging by the agonising scream, Saitou had just destroyed his knee cap; Buddha gifted him with strength that was certain.

So three dead, one out of commission and the boss was always hot on his trail; that took five out of the equation. Looking at his left, Okita was having trouble, but also successes; the six men had crowded him but now only four remained standing, even though they were fiercer than ever.

"Okita, remember that thing?"

He evaded a stab that headed for his face, receiving a simple scratch on the cheek; that gave way to another to slash him on the shoulder; Tokio squeaked and gave a tug on his hakamashita. He ignored both hindrances and simply stabbed out, numb to the pain by now.

"What thing?"

Okita kicked out, propelled himself in the air and literally stepped on people's faces and shoulders to come closer to Saitou.

"Training routine number four."

That sinister smirk came back on Okita's face as he stabbed at another; his men were now down to three; two. "Ah, yes; on three?"

"You know it."

Saitou literally grabbed the sword aimed at Tokio with his bare right hand redirected in the innards of one of the others; the man couldn't stop and gutted his comrade, as another bandit evaded another ally's thrust that ended up in Saitou's chest. She shouted as he kicked the man on the shins, dislodging the sword and stabbing it back in the assailant; with two swords now, he served as a better cover for the woman…and an absolutely deterrent to all eight, no seven, adversaries he had left; bloodied and beaten, he was going stronger and more determined than ever.

"One—three!"

Okita swooped in, kicking his foes towards the men fighting Saitou; he slashed open their throats as they lost their balance and he kept going until he found another enemy; Saitou pushed off the ground at the same time, keeping his sword outwards, ignoring piercing strength for maximum overall damaging power. He wasn't aiming to kill, but to maim or incapacitate; his speed was so great, he managed to disable at least another three men—four to go, boss included. The bastard endured, hiding behind his men or ducking at the last minute.

But now Okita and Saitou's pincer attack had him at a loss; four on their front and another five remaining as a whole—only nine people with three of them, it was nothing! Seeing their losses were too great, realising this wasn't worth the trouble too late, the boss signalled to his men to get the hell out of there, but now they were the ones in attack mode and boy were they scary.

"What, are you going already?"

Okita appeared next to one of the four, tapping his shoulder; he screamed out just by seeing him and he actually chuckled. The man never saw the killing blow. "But the party is just getting started."

"Rude guests; leave just when we can finally have some fun, too," Saitou continued, as his sword ran through another's head.

He pulled it back, the man following the path, falling onto the one behind him who was still trying to escape – thinking himself lucky for not being picked –. But then he was thrown on the ground and all he saw was the metallic tip of Saitou's katana as it headed straight between his eyes.

"Nagakura-san, what do you think?"

"I think if they forced us to have them, they should at least be gracious enough to stay when we ask them," he effortlessly played along, grabbing a sword from the ground and sticking it into one of the retreating men's back. "We did put up with them so patiently."

Judging by everyone's small or big, deep or shallow cuts, they were definitely deserving to talk about patience for all they went through. Still, they were left standing.

"And good guests help with the clean-up, too; so where the hell do you think you're going?"

All three kicked fallen swords and grabbed them as they flew up in the air; they grabbed them mid-motion and, like shuriken, they threw them at the bandits. They jolted and then fell to the ground with a thud. Looking at one another for just a second, they communicated their intentions perfectly; the two men on Nagakura's either side took flight with their leaps and found themselves in front of the bandits in a flash; all immediately turned about and headed straight for Nagakura, who was prepared; he killed three of them with one swing as Okita took care of the second to last.

The last one…he was Saitou's; Yutaro saw his future in the man's arrogant grin; he raised his sword as Yutaro stabbed out in panic, dodging with ease. When he finally had had enough, he kicked the sword out of his hand, and pushed him to the ground. Foot pressing down unforgivingly, the man chocked, begging for mercy.

But there was no mercy to be shown. "Pray you're reborn as something less despicable next time," he simply said, hand descending in that horrible, characteristic arc; Yutaro breathed his last on the lush green forest floor.

An unexpected shriek was heard and all three heads whipped around, the sinking realisation Tokio was left unsupervised hitting them at the same time. They watched in slow motion as the man whose knee cap was long gone by now had managed to play dead long enough to grab Tokio by the ankle, drop her to his level and thrust his sword at her. All three ran to her full throttle as she fended for herself; she fell backwards and avoided the slash; a well-aimed kick at the nose threw the man's head backwards; she jerked her kimono away from his grip and stood three metres away from him.

Okita's sword ran him through successfully; Saitou reached her first and grabbed her head to keep her steady as he assessed the damage: only one cut across the nose, otherwise unharmed. The urgency in his eyes died down as he looked her over, hands keeping her steady by the shoulders now, seeing she really was unharmed. Returning his eyes to hers, he forced her rapid heartbeat to calm down as his concern ebbed away.

Nagakura and Okita appeared behind him, looking over Tokio as much as they could themselves, path blocked by Saitou, who kept staring for another second; then he raised his head imperceptibly, giving her a final once-over; her heart beat even faster. And then…

"You'll live," he apathetically announced as his thumb wiped the excess blood off of her nose.

The two men exhaled in relief; Tokio felt blood rush to her head for an entirely different reason. "Oh I'll live? Who would have thought? Definitely not me; thank god you told me, I can breathe now."

"Tokio-chan!" Okita tackled her with an enveloping hug, momentarily forgetting all decorum. "You're fine!" He grabbed her hands then, squeezing, leaving no room for Nagakura to express his own relief with any means other than bowing. "Thank Buddha!"

"…why wouldn't I be? You took all the blows in my stead, even some you didn't need to." Her eyes immediately slid to the one worst offender, meaning Saitou, who was already heading to his horse. "You shouldn't have been so reckless!" She raised her voice to make sure he heard her. "Some of those you could have definitely avoided."

He reached a hand inside the satchel of his horse to fish out his personal blend of ointment; it was a miracle the horses didn't run off, if anyone asked him, but they didn't. They preferred babying _hime-sama_ and hime-sama decided complaining to him about saving her life was time better spent. "Did you hear me, Hajime? Some look very serious, too!"

He rolled his eyes as he turned to face her, indignation evident on his face. "They look more serious than they are;" he stated matter-of-factly "now shut up and take this." He handed her a small circular container. "It's for the cut; apply and it'll heal faster."

"Wh—why are you giving _me_ this? You need it much more than I do!"

"Idiot." He physically, actually, hit her on the top of her head as if earning a point in judo. "This is for cuts and bruises; ours are deeper than a simple scratch."

"You said they weren't—!"

"—as serious as they looked; they are cuts made by swords after all. But for sword wounds, they are superficial."

"Oh yes! We're fine Tokio-chan; could have been much, much worse."

"Indeed we could."

All three, bloodied, beaten men smiled in their own cheerful, honest, or arrogant way and she could have slapped the lot of them!

"Men; men!" As if that explained everything, she did as she was told, swiping some with her thumb and applying it on the wound. "Once we go back, you're all getting looked at immediately; you can report once your check-up is finished!" She raised her hand, blocking all the protests that begun forming on lips. "I said what I said; now let's go back, before anything else happens—maybe a hurricane decides to strike tonight." Tossing her now free hair back, she walked to the horses; abruptly, she turned to look at all of them, and equally unexpectedly, she bowed deeply. "That being said, thank you all; you kept me safe from so many men in a valiant and fierce way. That's more than admirable. I shall ascertain it reaches Matsudaira-sama in the most desirable fashion."

Then she stood up gracefully, finding three awkward men searching for the right words to say. They snapped out of it once she stood next to a horse with no intent of doing anything else other than get on it and gallop away.

Saitou snorted. "That's my horse, hime-sama; Nagakura's is the one next to it."

"I'm aware," was all she said. An eyebrow was raised. "Are you going to help me up here or not?"

"But you're breaking Nagakura's heart." He lied, seeing Nagakura was in no shape or form even mildly upset. "You're certainly breaking Okita's heart for not choosing him at all, at least."

"Indeed! Why am I not even a choice?"

"But you'll drop me after forty minutes flat, yes? We have more than an hour worth the trip left though."

Okita pouted; Nagakura laughed; Saitou sighed. "Why are you torturing me? I'm the one who slept the least yesterday night. Give me a break."

"You're also the one hurt the most and you're the last one; if you drop, no one will notice before it's too late. Now stop complaining."

There were many things he wanted to say at that moment; how dared she worry about him? He wasn't so weak to need a woman like her fretting for his well-being, making sure he stayed on the damn horse. He wasn't an invalid! His very reason for being this hurt was because he just saved her life from a nasty band of bandits, he demanded some recognition! Glaring, he took the appropriate steps and then pushed himself onto the horse; as he did though, he felt himself unsteady.

"See? You're already staggering." That was an answer to his intense scowl and he simply looked away. Alright, he might have lost a little more blood than he thought. Big deal…

But neither Tokio nor his comrades were willing to let it slide. "Fine, get on." Seeing he was the first one to get on his horse, he nodded to Nagakura to come help her. He blushed ten different shades as he lifted her off, to take Saitou's hands. How he never blushed or felt giddy at the prospect of being around her, Nagakura would never understand, married or not. That man simply had nerves of steel.

Once she settled in her seat, the other two men headed to their own steeds and took positions, with Nagakura leading the party, Saitou in the middle with Tokio and Okita bringing up the rear. Once the leader of the party started moving, so did the rest.

The road was bumpy but this once she felt it; on their way to Kobe she hadn't felt a thing; on the return, Nagakura's horse really shook and made her feel bothered; now it wasn't as bad as three hours ago but it was worse than the first time. Why? She looked up to see a fully conscious but obviously pained Saitou, grimacing as the horse came upon some particularly hard obstacle, still absorbing the most of the shock for her. But not completely, because now he was hurt. She looked away; if it hadn't been for her…she leaned into his chest, holding onto the edges of his hakama with two fingers, settling in her new position.

Once more, he felt her odd gesture and wondered; he never looked down but he knew she was there, clutching at his fabrics, but why? She wasn't scared now, was she? Of what? Then a ridiculous thought crossed his mind and he was quick to dismiss it; but then it came back because, well, what else was left? She was very ridiculous herself after all. He shook his head.

"Idiot." He spoke with the least amount of effort possible. "I'll be fine." He felt her shrink into herself. "This isn't your fault."

Bingo!

The moment the words left his lips, she flinched and ducked her head. He couldn't see her, but he felt each and every one of her movements, just like she could his. " _Idiot,_ " he repeated with more fervour "it wasn't just for you; it's for our futures, too."

She blushed, hiding her face in his chest. " _I know_ …"

And yet, she kept holding on to his hitatare; he let her.

.

* * *

 **A/N** : Part Two, end! Hope you liked it lovelies. And I'm really happy because next chapter I can play with time a little, too and manipulating history to fit your story is always fun!

Leave a review on your way out, mah pretties.


	6. …and unruly patients

**A/N** : To begin with, lemme say this here: thank you all you lovely people who review and fave! It means the world to me. Shout out to everyone and especially the wonderful anons whom I cannot communicate with on private. You rock.

Now, on to the story! This is not rushed per se, but I had too little time to work on it. Any glaring grammar mistakes you may find, sorry. I tried to look it over but hey, it's only one of me. Also, finally, we went forward in terms of time, yay! And if the chapter may not feel all that much to you, it really prepares the ground for the revelations of the next one - where you will be adequately surprised I hope - , as well as the delicious problems it also creates.

I really love putting them through hardships, hehehe. And now enjoy~

 **Historical facts:**  
1) Tokio's birthday is on the 15th of April. She was born in the year 1846.  
2) On April the 16th there was a demonstration held for Matsudaira Katamori and the daimyo, Gozenjiai! Saitou was paired with Nagakura Shinpachi.

 **Timeline** : and of March to 16th of April, 1683.

* * *

 **A fine lady...**

 **...and unruly patients.**

The Matsudaira compound was in an uproar; the Aizu-han had taken to pacing up and down the corridors, inside and outside the mansion, in a very specific line: office, main gate, and Tokio's quarters, over and over again. Hijikata was silently fuming, standing right by the main gate for hours; Serizawa was on Matsudaira's side, talking and talking, always complaining how this never would have happened if Tokio had chosen one of his own men; and then there was Kondou who did his best to diffuse the situation any way he could. But even his exceptional skill of silver tongue wasn't capable of keeping the Aizu-han calm after the sun set.

They should have been back by now! What could be taking them so long?

Those two sentences were spoken countless times that afternoon. _It can't be good, whatever it is_ , was far less frequent but once the clock showed nine, it became the general consensus and pretty much everyone was convinced. Even Hijikata had to admit this delay was too much to be anything good—or ordinary.

It was twenty past ten that Matsudaira had started showing his anger to people; it did nothing to help anyone's mood Serizawa's constant mumbling of accusations in the lord's ear, said lord included, and he lead to incense everyone more. It wasn't too long after that the Aizu-han opened the doors wide, walking out to the garden and declared his intention of sending out a search – hopefully not rescue – party to his retainers.

Hijikata knew he had to be talked out of it. Doing something like that now was foolish. But he also knew that if either of them was the one who said it, the lord would react even more unfavourably, seeing he was already blaming them about the inability of their men – even if he never really said it out loud – so it had to be shot down by someone else.

"If we send a search party out now, it won't help, my lord," Serizawa, surprisingly, advised "the light is already gone and the forest can prove treacherous."

"Then you should have let me do it four hours ago!"

This was the first time anyone had ever heard the man raise his voice and it felt every bit as foreboding as they could have imagined. But the lull of silence that followed their numbness allowed for the sound of horses to successfully reach them. Each and every head snapped towards its general direction, breaths held in anticipation.

"It's them!" The lookout was heard shouting. "It's Tokio-sama and her escorts!"

The gates parted on cue; a collective sigh of relief was released, Hijikata and Matsudaira more than anyone – even if for different reasons – while servants and maids started crowding the garden. They were all anxious to see their lady again, make sure she was safe, but they also knew no one was allowed to formally greet her before the lord, so they subtly urged him to move a little forward. But Matsudaira had been unable to move, not until he saw the little procession with his own eyes…any second now…yes!

Three horses, one after the other, appeared on the narrow street leading right into the estate; the Aizu-han felt his heart swell with happiness! But it went as quickly as it came, for now that they were close enough to see, morbid details jumped out at him: the leader of the procession, the Okita kid, had red strips of…something all over his clothes. In some of those places the clothes were also ripped; his forehead had some red, too. Red—blood; he was bleeding!

The lord's eyes frantically ran over the three horses, striving to find Tokio's figure, needing to make sure she was safe…! At first he didn't notice her and was about to go mad, but then he realised the reason for that was that the man who had her on his horse was the one most bloodied and imposing of the three, Saitou Hajime, and he had actually looked away a little uncomfortable at the extent of his wounds. But there Tokio was, safe in his hands, and he could tell she was safe for there was barely a speck of blood on her as far as he could see.

At least from this distance.

It suddenly clicked that the horses came to a stop and he needed to go down the stairs if he wanted to welcome them back. "Tokio-sama we were so worried" and "my lady, you're here" was muttered breathlessly all around by the staff, as they came close enough to touch. Everyone fell back as the men dismounted…and Matsudaira approached. Once they noticed, all manner of talking stopped. Saitou and Okita gave their hands to the lady of the party then, getting her down; all four aligned and immediately bowed deeply to the Aizu-han.

"Please forgive us for the delay, Matsudaira-sama," Tokio started, rising first "but we have had a very rough journey, riddled with obstacles and unpleasant encounters. We are truly sorry."

He took a very deep breath; all four braced for the scolding.

But he deflated. "…I'm simply happy to see you unhurt." His relief was palpable. "Every second that went by and you were nowhere to be seen, my heart raced; what would I say to your father if anything happened to you?"

His scolding tone didn't go unnoticed.

"I am well, my lord." She inclined her head slightly. "These three men did everything in their power to keep me that way…so please be kind."

Nods by all three followed her words and finally he looked at them from up close.

Battered, bloodied and bruised, but proud; that was the essence of their presence in that very moment. Serious, standing upright, they looked exclusively at the unreadable Matsudaira, ready to receive any sort of punishment or lecture he was willing to give. They were prepared for it, anyway; and when Okita reminded them Hijikata would be there, too, they knew they'd be receiving at least one lecture, might as well brace themselves for two.

"How can I be anything but, looking at the two very contrasting appearances?"

And just like that, the tension finally dissolved; Hijikata felt like he could be having a heart attack, but all's well that ends well. Conflicted between hugging his protégé and keeping up appearances, Matsudaira settled for a modest pat of Tokio's head. "I am relieved to see you uninjured;" he turned to the men "but you are anything but! Just what happened?"

The Aizu-han started ascending the stairs, everyone followed. The three men felt their throats drying by the second, the closest they got to Hijikata, who was glaring daggers by now, feet planted next to the entrance.

Saitou took the lead. "We encountered the bandits I wrote Hijikata-sama about."

"I received no such letter from you," Hijikata immediately stated when everyone gave him a look. "In fact, the only letter that made it to us from where you were was from a woman referring to herself Sac-chan."

Matsudaira's disbelief was properly conveyed through his question of "Sakura wrote to you? Why?"

"…I can't say I understood her letter fully, but she is under the impression I would scold the men once they came back for some reason." He might have said men, but he only looked at Saitou. "As it were, I received no letter from you."

"But I saw him writing it and then sending it out the same day we arrived in Kobe," Okita assured.

"I saw him, too," Tokio corroborated "he even said it was urgent." A small pause. "…though if the letter was intercepted by the bandits, it can finally be explained why they knew exactly when we'd be leaving and where we were headed."

"They were very well prepared to receive us indeed," Nagakura informed the men; by now they had entered the mansion, throngs of people following inside "laid numerous traps on our path to lead us where they wanted."

"And that was done by simple bandits?" Serizawa snorted. "Unlikely."

"…they held a grudge," was all Saitou said.

"Why would they hold—?"

"Hijikata-sama, Serizawa-sama, my lord," Tokio cut in abruptly then, coming to a stop; if that wasn't enough to attract everyone's attention, she actually cleared her throat "I understand you need to be informed of everything that has transpired, even more so since Saitou-san's letter never reached you, but I would like all of these questions being put on hold for now. These men need to be looked at."

"But of course!" Matsudaira shook his head. "You're right, Tokio, my concern got the better of me. Someone go inform the doctor he is needed right now." He didn't need to speak a name, because all of the servants surrounded him. "We shall continue this discussion once their injuries are taken care of. Someone escort these men to—!"

"I'd like to do it myself, my lord," Tokio intervened again, head lowered eyes on the floor.

"But you must be tired."

"No, not at all;" eyes remained peeled on the floor "it shall be impossible for me to relax otherwise anyway."

She dared not look up until she heard Matsudaira sigh defeated. "Alright, you may; you might as well help the doctor while you're there, too." Her eyes widened in surprise, head snapping to him in a split second. Matsudaira knew what this meant to her, if his shy smile at her excitement was any indication. "But I want you to come tell me all that happened as soon as that is over with."

"Of course, my lord!" She gave a deep bow before straightening and looking back at the rest, holding herself back from hugging the man just barely. "Please follow me."

Soon enough, the only ones left were the four of them and an absurdly irritated Hijikata heading to the infirmary – of sorts – of the compound; they could see him seething, counting down to the explosion. Any minute now…any minute…

It happened as soon as Tokio drew the shoji door closed behind them. Hijikata rounded all three just as they sat down in the middle of the almost bare room, towering over them ominously.

"What the hell could have possibly happened that took you so many hours to counter? Do you have any idea how long you were on the road? You were supposed to leave at ten—that's nearly thirteen hours ago! Excuse my language, my lady," he added in the end far calmer, conversational even, just remembering she was still there.

It might had to do with the fact she had nearly buried herself in the supply cabinet, searching for the medical kit, too seeing it was facing the man's back.

"I don't mind your language Hijikata-sama," she began fairly polite and everyone was ready to dismiss her "but you shall not talk to these people in such a way for as long as I'm here."

The bite in her voice unmistakable, they turned their attention back to her. "Did you not hear what Matsudaira-sama said when I told him these men should be treated?" At his expression of "of course I did, why is this even a subject" her chest swelled with righteous indignation. "Then why are you making these questions? I realise they need to report, but it can wait once the doctor is finished!"

"Respectfully, Tokio-san, this isn't something you have a say in."

"Of course it is," she asserted her authority as he tried to dismiss her again "these men are hurt because of me, no matter what other reasons lie behind it; I cannot rest easy until the doctor makes sure they are **fit** to be interrogated by you, their very strict commander, or any other person."

"That is incredibly selfish of you!"

"So I am selfish; I don't mind—I've been called far worse." He thought it would throw her out of balance, but she took the insult in stride! "What I also am, though, is incredibly stubborn; and apparently I am spoiled rotten, too thus, I have gotten used to getting my way, Hijikata-sama, and guess what will happen this once, too?" A momentary pause; a deep bow from the woman. "You will do as I _kindly_ ask of you, for both their sakes and mine, yes? After all, your curiosity and anger can't be more important than my ego, yes?"

All men in the room had the same expression of disbelief imprinted on their faces, each colouring it with their own special hue: amusement, scandal, admiration…and annoyance, from the commander's part. Because even when one had tried to stop these two from arguing, the tempestuous attitudes put them back to silent, watching them with interest.

A groan was heard then and apparent shock coloured the three men's faces because they recognised that sound. It was produced in the rare occasion of Hijikata giving in. They had only heard it twice and it always had to do with Kondou, always followed by a murmuring tirade of how that man was stubborn as a mule. But now…it was directed at her and that was amazing!

"Alright." Because her ego was basically their well-being and he'd be damned if he allowed his ambition to cloud his judgement enough to shout at incapacitated men. "I'll wait until the doctor makes up his mind."

He sat in seiza at the far corner of the room, silent and brooding.

In fact, he was so silent in his brooding, he became invisible to the occupants of the room, especially after the doctor made an appearance. He was a middle aged man with a round face that exuded calmness, instantly putting all three men in an odd state of relaxation, mingled with sleepiness. He was wearing expensive but informal clothes of dark colours, while his hair were cut a little too short. He had brought his own tool kit, but it was obvious it wouldn't be enough—the med kit Tokio brought out would be useful.

The man greeted everyone upon entering, announcing his presence. "My name is Takahiro Furuichi, pleased to meet you; I am the resident doctor. Allow me to help you. Ah, Tokio-san, I see you're here as well; am I to assume you remained here to help?"

"Indeed; Matsudaira-sama proposed so and I admit I would be glad to assist you."

Saitou was hurt; Saitou was tired; his vision swam many times, attention distracted for small reasons. But he was sure he hadn't misheard that. His eyes slid to his two friends on his left and when they too had the same look, he knew he wasn't imagining things.

"Then let's get to it, quick; I see bleeding from all of them but I would like to know who the priori-…ty is." Even before he finished his sentence, three fingers pointed to a – now – disgruntled Saitou; he growled annoyed. "Alright, if everyone agrees…remove all clothing from the wounds, Tokio-san."

She nodded once and before any of the three could blink, she was standing behind Saitou, studying his shoulders. Without a shred of redness on her cheeks, she gently pulled the fabrics off of him, circling from the back to the front casually, fingers probing, but light. She unwrapped the bandage around his abdomen…and took pause at the sight of his bare skin, for it was raw and mangled; she had to look away for a second, take a deep breath and look back.

"Eh, it's not that bad," Okita opined, after curiously leaning forward.

"It may not be too bad, but it isn't common either," the doctor spoke absolutely. "It is deeper than you'd expect but not as deep as I feared when I saw the blood on your hakama."

"It will require stitches," she immediately assessed, already going through the motions to clean it.

"Indeed…would you like to do it yourself?"

Everyone stopped to look at the doctor.

"You think I could do it?"

"You think she should do it?"

Tokio and Saitou spoke together but each had a very different tone: surprise and anticipation contrasting with scepticism and worry; she rolled her eyes but otherwise did nothing to acknowledge his comment.

"Why not? She's training to be a doctor after all."

She garnered many looks of surprise that made her blush. "Why would I be here in Kyoto, in Matsudaira-sama's court otherwise? Sensei is one of the best physicians in the entire county. Once Matsudaira-sama received this post, Tokugawa Iemochi himself sent one of his best to our lord; such an important man should not be unattended, he had said, thus the good doctor arrived. And once I voiced my wishes to enter this profession, my father contacted our lord to ask him if I could come here under sensei's tutelage. Apparently, he said yes."

"Such praise isn't necessary, Tokio-san; I think you are quite ready anyway." She chuckled; she wasn't trying to flatter him, but confirmation is always welcome. "Besides, you should make the transition from corpses to real people at some point."

" _Buddha help me_."

Saitou's prayer was quiet but everyone heard him. As Okita tried not to laugh and Nagakura fought to keep his smile hidden, Tokio glared, even if she still occupied herself with his wounds. "What is that supposed to mean?"

But the doctor rushed to soothe the patient. "Not to worry; Tokio has proved to be an excellent student so far." At the same time, he occupied himself with Okita.

"…what else could you say, doctor? They're paying you a king's ransom."

Blood rushed to her entire face up to the ears! "We pay him so he can teach me, not say nice things about me!"

"Don't scorn that money; it can raise an entire family."

"They wouldn't have kept me here for three entire years if I wasn't good at it," she snapped, yet less angry than before "yet here I am. Now prepare yourself; stitches can hurt."

"I know stitches can hurt, you don't have to tell me." Meaning he had had them before; why was she not surprised?

"They hurt more if the person's hand is shaking," the good doctor reminded.

Tokio nodded mutely. She knew her hand was shaking, it was natural; this was the first time she ever attempted this at someone who still drew breath. Of course, the fact it was this particular man did nothing to calm her nerves…taking deep breaths, she concentrated intensely, needle and thread red from the blood already. She'd started very slowly, carefully…but as the seconds went by, her movements became more confident, almost practised! Still, it hurt and her inexperience showed when she'd grab more skin than needed.

"If I end up dying because of you, I'm definitely coming back to haunt you."

"Oh yeah? I didn't see you complaining when I was dressing that same wound _while galloping on horseback_ mister!"

"That's because then I could have bitten off my tongue."

She shook her head. "I should have let Hijikata-sama interrogate you when I had the chance."

"You should have; these aren't that deep anyway."

She gawked; looking to the rest for support, she saw they were useless for both were walking that fine line between sleep and waking and none had heard a thing. "…how can you say that when literally not two hours ago you were asking me to tie your hands to the reins so you wouldn't fall of your horse!?"

He smirked. "Blood loss and severity of the wound are two different things, hime-sama; shouldn't a student of medicine know that?"

"Stop calling me that…! Or else."

"Else what, _hime-sama_? You'll complain me to dea—eh…! th?"

He winced as Tokio jabbed her finger right into one of his open wounds! His eyes became wide as he turned to stare at her, not sure if she was real.

"Oh?" Her look was challenging. "And here I thought these were just scratches."

"…it didn't really hurt…" he mumbled stubbornly, not looking at her anymore.

She snorted, a smile leaking into her face. "Do you expect me to forget how you just flinched like that?"

"…are you _sleepy_ , hime-sama?" She gave him a questioning look. "You're being awfully confrontational again."

She chuckled. "Can you blame me? I have had the worst day of my life so far…and still haven't so much as rested."

"Don't go falling asleep **now**."

"Says the man who barely stays awake even when I'm putting a needle in him." He groaned in response; she shook her head. "Men."

It took half an hour for everyone to be treated. Saitou was the main focus, but Okita wasn't that far behind…he simply had less areas of focus, meaning less wounds, but as serious as his friend's. Nagakura was relatively fine, more beaten than stabbed. And as soon as the doctor congratulated Tokio for a job well done, assured the men they were going to be alright yet warned them not to engage in combat for at least a week – in Saitou's case mostly – he made suggestions about foods that help replenish the blood, gave a respectful bow and took his leave.

"I shall leave once I have put everything back in its place," she rushed to appease Hijikata who was now glaring daggers "it'll only take a second."

"No," Okita drawled "stay Tokio-chan!"

Already putting things in order, her eyes fleeted to the superior of the men, but no one followed the movement. "B-but you have to report to Hijikata-sama."

"Even more so; he can be so mean! Don't go," he drawled again, pouting. "Not yet; give us another five minutes, at least. Then you can go fetch him."

"Wh-what?"

She stared, mouth hanging a little; her eyes darted across the three of them and then to Hijikata's corner who was now watching the scene unfolding like some unbelievable but exciting theatre. "B-…but Hijikata-sama is sitting right here."

Her head inclined towards him; all three men turned white. She tried not to express any emotion in this exact moment because she feared even one of them would create an avalanche effect and she'd cry, laugh and shake her head at the same time like a crazy person. Finally, she decided how to approach this crazy situation: she straightened her back, ironed out any creases in her faded, pink kimono and took a deep breath.

"Hijikata-sama, may I have a word with you outside?"

When he nodded, suspicion yet intrigue evident, they headed outside once she was finished; all three subordinates lowered their heads ashamed under his cool gaze. The shoji door closed behind them.

"Care to walk with me to Matsudaira-sama?"

A small smirk played on his lips. "…what about my reports?"

"Ah yes; can I ask for a favour?" He gave a small nod. "They thought you weren't even in the room, because they dozed off many times; they are tired, they have lost a lot of blood and they fought admirably. Will it be too much of an inconvenience if you maybe asked them about this tomorrow?"

His look became scolding but she looked down immediately.

"I know what you are about to say and you are right; which is why I am asking this as a favour. I do not expect you to do it, nor do I expect you to want to do it; I'm _begging_ you to do it. Allow them this night of rest, please." Her eyes raised to his, even if her head was still inclined downwards. "And I shall tell you my side of the story while you walk me to Matsudaira-sama; you shall have four different perspectives."

It took a full minute for the man to make up his mind, despite him being famous for his quick decision-making skills. He was practically squinting his eyes at her, mouth a hard line. She waited, lowering her eyes respectfully…and then she heard that sigh from before and allowed herself to smile!

"You are making sense, so I shall oblige…but remember it still is a favour."

"Of course." After she instructed a servant to make arrangements for the three in the room, they started walking. "What would you like to hear first?"

"Start from the beginning."

She took a deep breath; she started her tale from their first encounter with the bandits…she noticed they had been keeping a slower than usual pace, the starved for information commander obviously needing to know all he could before the night was over; she told him of the hot springs incident – and how Sa-chan's letter referred to that – as well as how bravely Saitou defended them. She told him of their bad luck from the get-go of their journey back home and all of the happenings; the traps; the misfortunes…and in the end, she told him of the fight, too.

She heaved a deep sigh, trembling.

"All I truly remember from those fifteen horrible minutes is a sense of urgency and screams and Nagakura worrying and—well…blood. Blood on blue." She was working her brain hard to remember, an expression of deep concentration yet horror furrowing her brow. "I do remember how scared I was at the beginning; then Haj-…" she stopped, pretending to clear her throat, red rising on her cheeks " _Saitou-san_ came to take Nagakura-san's place because something happened and ten men came running towards us; I remember him getting stabbed." Her voice was small; she could still hear that cry of pain echoing in her mind. "Then he killed some people and that must have signalled the counter attack; they managed to take them out and then everyone was dead."

"I see."

He saw many things: her downcast eyes, her frown, her guilt, her fear, her shame…and he saw something else, too, something he hoped he was wrong about.

"And what about your nose?"

"Oh! One of the men, the only one who wasn't immediately dispatched, he, um, tried to attack me, but I evaded. Okita-san…took care of him."

"And then you came straight back here?"

"Yes, with all twenty four killed, we headed here immediately; took us something longer than an hour."

"And the rest I know." She nodded affirmatively. "Alright that sounds perfectly adequate." A small smirk. "You could make an exceptional information broker if you are ever interested."

She gave a little polite laugh. "I wouldn't be opposed to it, but I fear if Matsudaira-sama ever so much as heard you, he'd exile you promptly! So shush…"

"Ah, yes, I noticed his lordship is protective of you…we all did…which is why I will be telling you this."

He stopped walking, forcing her to look at him.

"I know this isn't my place and I would have never said anything under normal circumstances, but I couldn't help but notice…you allow Okita and Saitou to speak to you unbecomingly; one is way too familiar and the other almost rude." She obviously knew she did something wrong, because she wouldn't look at him for more than two seconds. "I wouldn't have cared, but…if Matsudaira-sama is this protective of you, I fear the consequences this might have on my men—or my unit."

"I understand."

"I don't think it's especially worrisome, but I don't know how the lord will react. Also…" he struggled to find the right words "I worry the affect this will have upon my men's morale. Attachments are quick to form, my lady, from both parties."

"Ah…I wouldn't worry about the second part, Hijikata-sama; Okita is always cheerful with everyone, while Nagakura-san would honestly faint if I so much as touched his arm."

"Isn't there one you're forgetting?"

"Who…?" Then her eyes widened! "Wh—Saitou-san!? Of course not! How can you imply such a thing about me—about your own man, too?"

Her voice was laced with offense, true offense, and shock. "Why-?"

"Saitou-san is married! Why, I would never…ever… _consider_ looking at someone who's taken! How can you think that?"

"Oh, you know he's married?" He dipped his head. "Forgive me, Tokio-san, I was not aware you were privy to that information."

Misunderstanding dissolved, her anger seemed to evaporate with her exhalation. "Your apology is accepted."

"My warning is still valid, for the first part at least. Please be more careful."

She nodded respectfully.

.

She got to rest really late that night. After talking with Matsudaira-sama quite extensively, relaying details of their journey and misfortunes alike, she was allowed to leave only after the lord had satisfied his curiosity adequately. With the promise to talk about the good things tomorrow, he dismissed her around two am. But the black circled underneath her eyes were worth it, for she managed to give enough praise to the three men accompanying her, often reminding him how well they handled things and how only three men managed to take down twenty four with no casualties from their side.

And her personal relationship with him notwithstanding, she reserved a lot of additional praise for Saitou, who saved her life not once, but twice, including her friend, too. The Aizu-han was mighty impressed with him, knowing full well Tokio would not exaggerate in her recounts of the incident; if his protégé spoke with such admiration about this man, he could be nothing short of admirable indeed.

Feeling she had fulfilled her role of making them look good, exactly as she'd promised, she fell asleep as soon as she lay in her bed.

.

.

"Did you hear? The Roshigumi took up permanent residence in the Yagi compound."

"Yagi Gennojou-sama is way too generous and kind—to allow those barbarians to stay in his home…I never would have."

"So many men in one place, too; he sets a bad example for his son, too. Too many bad influences will eventually get to him."

"Yagi Tamesaburo-sama isn't so simple-minded, surely."

"No, but I heard those men are shameless."

"Hmm, Gennojou-sama's wife says they act perfectly reputably around her."

"Even they wouldn't be stupid enough to provoke their benefactor's wife; they do like the female presence though—always holed up in Shimabara with geisha and drink."

"Oooh, I've heard that, too!"

"Heard? I even saw some of them go there, night after night…there are a couple, maybe more, who go nearly every single night! How uncouth."

"Do they have that much money to spend on the first place?"

"You don't believe me? I'm telling you, I've seen them! One of them has wild red hair and always smiles at me whenever our eyes meet; another has glasses and short hair, never even so much as looks at me; and the other one is very tall with long black hair, can't miss him, and always appears taciturn."

Tokio had heard all sorts and types of gossip about "the men of Roshigumi" – as they were dubbed by the people of the capital – so she couldn't have cared less for the conversation the three women around her were having, even if she was supposed to be receiving them at the Matsudaira compound for her birthday. After all, she had come to know these people personally and none of them was as horrible as the others presented them.

Still, her shoulders stiffened; eyes narrow, she slightly turned to the speaker.

After all, the woman on her left had just described Harada-san, Nagakura-san and Saitou with such accuracy, it was highly unlikely it was simple gossip—she must have seen them. Had she seen them walk into Shimabara? More than once? And why were they heading there so frequently? She could believe Harada-san would visit the place shamelessly, it seemed to fit his character; and if the goal was to make Nagakura-san more outspoken with women, she could imagine why they'd take him to meet geisha; but Saitou? What reason did _he_ have?

If it was about the pleasure, well, it made no sense; why would he risk turning down Sa-chan just to come home and fool around anyway? She didn't know why but the thought the certain man would waste all of his time on paid company rubbed her the wrong way.

"No matter what, this is none of our concern, yes? So long as the men do not behave shamefully…"

Gossip number two flicked her dark locks gracefully. "I suppose you are right, Tokio-san," she agreed "let us speak of more enjoyable things! I heard Tama-san is getting married!"

The conversation never really went back to the Roshigumi and its men after that, but she couldn't help but returning to it mentally; surely, it's been half a month since they last met, but…no one changed that fast and for no reason. She felt she had to investigate; and how fortunate, tomorrow the men had an audience with Matsudaira-sama. And it wasn't like last time, when Hijikata-sama merely brought some men to the lord's attention—it was going to be a demonstration. After all her compliments of the men's talents and skill, the three leaders of the Roshigumi jumped upon the chance to have them actually display their potential.

So tomorrow, on the sixteenth day of April, they were to hold a demonstration in the Matsudaira compound, for the Aizu-han's entertainment and the Roshigumi's benefit.

.

"I really wished I could watch, too…"

"I know Tokio, but I'm afraid that can't happen; demonstrations like these are too crude for a young woman like you to attend. Haven't you had your fill of violence lately?" The puppy look was working though, so Matsudaira had to think fast. "I did assign you as the attending physician of the men though!"

She perked up at the sound of that; yes, good, the plan was working. "I thought they might get a couple of broken noses or bruised shins and shoulders and I wouldn't be a proper host without offering some medical help. So I chose you."

Her smile became so wide, eyes shining, he had to mimic her unguarded display of happiness. "That is a great honour; thank you my lord! I will do my best…even if all I get is running noses."

"I am sure you will. Now please go man your post; our guests are soon to arrive."

She did it without delay; turning about, she headed for the room she had taken care of their injuries the last time they were in this house. As soon as she set foot in it, she got right into picking her supplies, singling out things like cotton, disinfectants and maybe a couple of drinks. One of the first things sensei had taught her was alcohol was always good to have on hand, either for unruly patients or in case anyone reacted unfavourably with the usual disinfectants.

She went to the balcony door then, fully prepared, and opened it; it not only offered more light, but she could watch the coming and going of men and approximately guess when someone could be coming her way. So far, they had already arrived – testimony to that the sound of additional horses – but had barely been introduced to the daimyo. Looking out at the garden, she sighed. She would wait for a long time…

At least that was what it felt like when the first one to appear was at least an hour later; judging by the size and shape of the shadow cast on the shoji door, it couldn't have been anyone other than Saitou…carrying someone. She focused on the shadow. It had stopped directly in front of the room, adjusting the weight on its shoulder. "I'm coming in," he announced and she was convinced it was him, she'd recognise that deep voice anywhere. Immediately after the door opened and there he was, in his usual colours, hair in that same ponytail.

As expected, he was carrying an unconscious person on his shoulder…and she knew that one too; it was Nagakura-san! Eyes widened a fraction on both sides then; still, they gave a little nod of recognition.

"Tokio." He apparently wasn't expecting to see her there. He closed the door behind him.

"Hajime." A pause and a half smile. "Is that Nagakura-san you're carrying?" He nodded. "What in earth happened to him?"

He deposited the man right in front of her on the tatami mats, a little careless of what additional damage he might have caused. "We held a demonstration for the Aizu-han and the daimyo; we were instructed to have duels…one of the pairs were Nagakura and I," he'd say in the meantime.

She snorted her laughter away as she examined the patient. "A bit enthusiastic, yes?"

He shrugged. "I brought him here, didn't I?" She shook her head in response; he huffed. "…they were shinai."

Why he thought that explained anything to her was beyond her. "…so?"

"It's easier to get carried away when you know you won't be inflicting real harm."

"Say that to him once he wakes up," she commented, too amused for the situation. "How did you knock him out?"

"Blow to the head and then the back."

"Hmm…he's not bleeding, so it must have simply been pain that caused him to faint." She looked at him a little more. "Nothing a strong scent won't fix." She reached to her left and found a vial; uncorking it, she brought it close to the man's nose and they both saw it twitch. Soon enough, he was trying to open his eyes.

Success.

"Wh…ere am—?"

The first thing Nagakura saw upon waking was her face looking down at him with a smile; he turned so red, he matched the blotches of red on his clothes. And when he fully realised his head was resting in Tokio's lap, he nearly fainted again. But wait a minute; if he wasn't bleeding, then where did the blood spatter come from? She immediately looked up at Saitou, who was careful not to face her fully.

"You are in the room we took care of you last time you were here," she assured, not really looking at him. "You," she snapped at the tall man who was now looking away from her on purpose, trying not to meet her eyes "come sit here."

"…there's no need, I'm fine. If you've had your fill down there Nagakura, let's go."

"I'd never-…" When he saw he was only teasing him, he relaxed a little. "Right away, Saitou-san."

But she didn't like his attitude at all! "Why are you so unwilling to receive medical help? You are obviously bleeding from somewhere; even if it isn't serious, at least let me stop it."

"Because it's nothing, only a scratch."

"Like the scratches from those bandits? How are those going by the way, let me see." He wasn't pleased with her insistence; she huffed. "Alright, I see how this is going to be."

When he saw her get up on her feet, he actually took a step back, hand held out to stop her.

She gawked. "What is this? Unless we're paid to do it, no woman can come near you?"

Curses, her tongue slipped! This subject wasn't supposed to be broached in this fashion, damn it. There go all of her eloquent plans…and yet, his reaction was different from what she was expecting.

"What are you even talking about?"

He was acting like he was ignorant very successfully. "Nothing."

She felt shame rise to her cheeks; this wasn't something a respectable young woman of her standing should be talking about with a young man behind closed doors! Especially when there were witnesses…and yet, her annoyance and stubbornness prevented her from being casual; nothing about that "nothing" sounded genuine. Instead it was clipped and evasive.

"It didn't sound like nothing."

And of course he'd pick up on it. "It's irrelevant for now, yes? Just let me look at—"

He swatted her hand away like a fly! "Are you accusing me of something?"

"No, not at all," she lied and she wasn't even ashamed at the sarcasm her voice held, despite it also being extremely improper "how could I accuse you of anything? I haven't seen you for almost a month."

He crossed his arms with authority and stubbornness to equal her own, obviously not buying it; she sighed, irritated. "I have some…acquaintances that saw you two and Harada-san visiting some _reputable_ establishments of the red light district; in fact, they claim you have taken to frequent them."

Question, curiosity and then realisation flashed by his face; in the end, he settled for staring at her with eyebrows raised, challenging. "…and what's it to you?"

"So it is true." He shrugged; she gawked once more. "That's _all_ you have to say?"

"What else do you want me to say? We do go there; it's a fact."

"Then why in earth did I go in so much trouble to-…?" She stopped, allow a moment to collect herself. "I take it back; no woman should ever be married to such a hypocrite! You refuse one lady's advances only to turn around and go pick another one? What, was Sa-chan simply not to your liking? Some ethics you have!"

His look of absolute affront was unparalleled! "Those places do not serve _women_ ; they serve drink; the women simply pour the sake." She stopped to stare as her brain came to a screeching halt. "Granted, you can have the women if you so desire, but that's not why we go there; at least not usually…certainly not I."

"Oh. I, I see."

Gaining ground at her lowered spirits, he kept pressing. "But even if I were, what reason would you have to scold me about it?"

"I wasn't scolding y—"

"You may be someone important to someone important but that does not give you any leave to control other people's actions."

"I know, I didn't mean it like that."

"Then how did you mean it?"

"I didn't mean it at all; I have no authority over what you do; I was simply upset you wouldn't let me take a look at you." She tried and tried to assure him, but it wasn't working. "Alright, it might had to do with the fact I thought…I thought highly of you and, and I'd hate to think less of you for such a reason."

"Why would you think highly of me? – Her look of "do you really have to ask me that" was completely ignored – And why would that change your opinion? It's something all men do."

"Because I thought you were better than that!"

"Why? You don't even know me."

"I know you well enough," she countered his accusation, cheeks beet red. "Besides, I didn't realise admiring a person for faithfulness to his wife, as a woman of marriageable age, was such a bad thing!"

He chuckled an incredulous "women!" to no one in particular, yet calmer than three seconds ago. After that, silence spread between them, each cooling down as they knew.

As Tokio looked everywhere but him, she noticed something…or, more accurately, an absence. "Where's Nagakura-san?"

"He ran away the moment the words _you two and Harada-san_ left your lips."

She giggled. "He's really faint-hearted; you must help him through that."

"We are trying; we take him _to reputable places of the red-light district_ to talk to women more easily. It seemed to help…until now. I have no idea what sort of impact you'll have on him."

Just as her colour seemed to settle back, she became red once more. "Nagakura-san in a single man who needs the practise, he's different from you. My criticism did not apply to him."

"M hm…"

"Now will you let me look at you? It doesn't seem like much, but I can see the bleeding starts from your temple."

He rolled his eyes, but stilled long enough for her cotton to dab his injury. "Nagakura's shinai splintered badly and scratched me a little, that's all."

"Aha." She extracted a long piece of not so thin bamboo wood then. "Can't say you're one to exaggerate; though this splinter looks to be the size of a knife," she continued as she began disinfecting. "Yet not quite life-threatening, to be sure."

"I told you, it's nothing," he murmured.

She finished in half a minute, but didn't allow him to move. With a nod of her head, she signalled for him to show her his newest old wounds, the ones she was there to witness. Begrudgingly, he pulled the hitatare free and exposed his skin; ah, it was healing greatly! She smiled. "There; see? It did not steal too much of your precious time." He made a face. "You are most welcome." His "yes, whatever" wave of the hand followed suit, marking his exit. "Bye now; and remember: there are perfectly fine establishments outside of the red light district next time you feel like going for a drink."

Just as he was about to slide the door open, he stopped to look at her. "But they won't pour your drink for you there; a man can't pour his own drink."

She clicked her tongue at his nonchalance. "I am sure you can pressure one of your peers to do it for you."

A smirk formed on his lips. "Have a _man_ pour my drink? The sake will go bad."

"How incredibly…manly of you," she spoke with apparent distaste as she shook her head.

"That's a common belief amongst everyone, you know, not just men."

She pursed her lips. "Is that so?" He nodded haughtily. "And to think I deemed lessons such as this useless and archaic in this day and age; after all, why one can't pour his own drink, I used to think, how lazy can a person be that I would have to do it for them?"

" _Of course_ they taught you how to pour a drink; of course. The perfect fine lady, aren't you?"

"No need for contempt; **or** generalisations..."

"It's…not contempt. It's amazement." And it really was, he found out with a start, a second after he'd said it. "How many people must have slaved over your education…! At least it paid off, I'll give you that much. You are bearable to be around."

"The height of praise, once more; nothing but the kindest words from you."

Her mocking tone sent him off in a good mood; she really did get to know him some, he was being unfair to her. He finally slid the door open then, unwilling to accept any sort of defeat or compromise. "Goodbye _hime-sama_."

" _Haijme_."

Somehow, right after he exited, a bunch of men came rushing in! Head of the little party was Harada-san with a bloody nose but more men, those that introduced themselves a month ago, followed right along. No one had anything serious so she was almost convinced they didn't happen to crowd that moment, but they waited for Saitou to exit; and when she heard Okita's discreet laugh from somewhere outside, she was certain: everyone knew they were arguing and steered clear, most possibly due to Nagakura-san warning them off.

She only hoped he told no one the reason of their fight.

* * *

 **A/N:** Chapter six just ended! Now, I want you to know, I didn't just gloss over Tokio's birthday, if anything it serves a purpose. It was mentioned on , I'm looking forward to hearing from you lovelies! So please leave a review on your way out.

Kisses, FAI


	7. …and her duty

**A/N** : Heeeey there, how've you been? All well? Great! Don't kill me. Enjoy!

 **Historical facts:  
** 1) Matsudaira Teru or Teruhime was the adoptive sister of Matsudaira Katamori. She was an amazing lady overall, most important was the fact she fought in the siege of the Aizuwakamatsu castle, leading the women and children who fought the Imperial loyalists as they tried to take over said castle. She wasn't married for several years because they feared Toshihime (Matsudaira's wife) would she'd die young, but after she did, she was divorced. Theories abound but one of them is because her husband was sickly (he too died at a relatively young age).  
Tokio was said to be her lady in waiting; she acted as a sponsor between Tokio and Saitou's wedding (while Katamori was said to be a secret sponsor).  
2) Takagi Kojuuro was Tokio's father.

As you may later notice, I made Teruhime and not Toshihime be sort of sickly, but that's only because I took a liberty and I couldn't include Toshihime in here, too, sorry. But for now, simply enjoy the new chapter my lovelies!

 **Timeline** : late April - early May 1863

* * *

 **A fine lady...**

 **...and her duty.**

 _My dearest daughter,_

 _On this day that my brush slides upon this piece of paper, you turn seventeen years old. It was on this blessed day your mother brought you into this world, our first child and the first girl in the line of three daughters. I still remember when I held you for the first time; you looked at me with those beautiful eyes and smiled…and then immediately cried, for my own smile was nearly as graceful as yours._

 _My sweet, kind Tokio, these three years you have been away from the house you were born and raised in, your absence was made painfully obvious to everyone. Your sisters missed their mischief leader; your mother lost her confidant; and I lost my precious jewel. How I wish to see you again…!_

 _Of course, as you might have noticed, nothing but a letter arrived to you, wishing you a happy birthday. No my dear, I did not grow cheap in your absence; nor did I neglect to write this letter earlier, or failed to send it early so it would reach you in the right time. Instead, the wish to see you again was too great for such a long time now…that I decided to bring your present and my letter with me. I'm afraid I played a little trick on you! So if you look up and out of your window right now, you will no doubt see me there, waiting for you._

 _My most kind wishes,_

 _Your beloved father._

Tokio had all but discarded the letter on her small table before finishing the last paragraph, head snapping up exactly where her father told her; with anticipation, her eyes scanned every inch of the garden they could see while her heart swelled…it took no longer than five seconds to find her father's figure smack in the middle of the well-trimmed bushes and trees outside. He was standing next to a grinning Matsudaira – who of course knew of this and told her nothing – and his eyes fell upon her with the most sincere affection.

If happiness was reason to faint, she was sure she was about to!

"Father!" she breathlessly exclaimed and pushed off the ground, helped by her hands on the table in no time! She had never moved so fast in her entire life but there she was, running in the corridors, looking for the shortest way out! For the Matsudaira compound was unlike Sa-chan's and they didn't have a door to the balcony in private quarters and guest rooms—or close to them, so she had to search for the right room to exit from. She found it two corridors after and unsurprisingly, it was in the "medical" room.

She slid the door open without any regard to grace or propriety – knocking it on the wood, which was always deemed disrespectful – and actually ran to the two men! She crashed into the man's open arms and stayed there as he gave her an enveloping hug.

"My dear Tokio! I have missed you so much…"

"Father…! I am so happy to see you again. Words cannot properly express how much I have missed you—all of you."

They finally let go of one another. "I do wish mother was here with you or either of my two sisters, but I do know they are not fit for travel due to their illness."

"I would hate to think I was not enough for a surprise visit."

"Of course not father, how can you say that?" She turned to the Aizu-han. "My lord, I am indebted to you; first you allow me in your house and now this. It is too much for someone like me, I must thank you from the bottom of my heart once more."

"Ah, see, Kojuuro? Your offspring knows how to properly convey thanks, unlike her father."

"I conveyed my thanks countless times, my friend; are those not enough?"

"I never said you didn't do it; I simply implied you don't know how to do it."

A short laugh was shared between the two men; Tokio was not alarmed to the lord's comments for these two always communicated in this sort of manner. What with her father being twelve years older than the Aizu-han, knowing him when he was still a child, they had a different sort of relationship than the rest of his retainers.

"So where is my present, father?" she asked, looking around him curiously. "I should think your arrival would be it, but you clearly stated it is something else."

"Ah yes, indeed." He spared her a smile. "The way you look about, you remind me of your younger years, always searching for something." She felt heat rise to her cheeks and straightened. "But I do have it with me. Let's just say your present is not material…" he added, seeing her curious expression.

But that sounded a little suspicious to her; a bad feeling nestled in her heart, giving it a light squeeze. And yet, she smiled, her good mood at seeing her father dominating. "No matter what it is I am sure I'll love it. Now Matsudaira-sama, father, please allow me go change and wash; I shall come meet you once I'm ready. I'm sure you have many things to discuss in my absence."

"Indeed!" Kojuuro gave her a quick kiss on the top of her head. "Go dear, we shall send for you."

"Yes father; Matsudaira-sama."

She bowed and was about to take her leave when commotion was heard at the gate. Everyone turned to the sound; "It's Teruhime-sama," the lookout shouted "she came back from her trip!"

This day was getting better and better! First her father, now her lady! Tokio exercised a lot of self-control not to run to the carriage and generally not to move before Matsudaira-sama himself; after all, Teruhime-sama was his sister, she was simply her lady-in-waiting. Restraining herself, she followed the Aizu-han and her father to the carriage and its procession of two horses and riders at the front and two horses with their riders at the back, as it came to a stop.

One of the two men sitting behind the reins – probably taking turns driving it, seeing she had made quite the journey – stood first and opened the door of the lady; the riders dismounted, bowing to the Aizu-han. He gave a small nod of recognition for a job well done and waited…fabric finally appeared and the proud figure of Teruhime came out. Even with all that fabric, it was easy to see she was both beautiful yet extremely thin, with slightly sunken cheeks and delicate wrists. Still, her eyes were sharp and as observant as ever. The moment she set foot on the ground she took a deep bow, hands covered by her sleeves per custom.

"My honoured brother; how delightful to see you again."

"Sister; I am glad to see you arrived safely."

"Thank you. And I see we have a guest! Kojuuro-san, what a pleasant surprise to see you here. Are you visiting your daughter?"

"Indeed I am, my lady. After all, it's barely been a week since my dear's birthday. Turned seventeen, she did; a proper lady now."

"Of course; I am sorry to say I have missed it myself…you don't hold it against me Tokio-chan, do you?"

"Of course not my lady; I know you had many things to do in Edo. Testament to that is your prolonged absence. You left before March arrived, but you returned when April is nearly gone. I do hope all is in order?"

"Haha, my dear Tokio, always worrying about others…! Seventeen, eh? What an interesting age." Her sharp eyes flew from man to man, as if trying to discern something; she must have seen what she wanted though, because finally she looked away and there was something guarded in her body language suddenly. "Why don't we go freshen up, Tokio-chan? You will excuse us ladies, yes? I should like to give you your gift, too! It is the most wonderful shawl and I know how much you love them."

She linked her hand with the girl and Tokio immediately caught it.

"Of course! In fact, we had just excused Tokio when you arrived but of course she had to come see you."

"Always looking out for her lady, what a good girl. She deserves only the best; and the best is not always what men think is best," she cryptically said to no one in particular as they moved away, yet both men looked dissatisfied as the two ladies walked away.

Tokio missed none of it; she looked over her shoulder to see the men whisper something between themselves; she heard her lady sigh disappointed, squeezing her hand. And that bad feeling in her chest now took wings and flew to her throat, rendering her unable to even so much as ask anything, fearing the answer she would receive. And Teruhime-sama seemed to know what the problem was, yet still she wouldn't ask. So she lowered her head and pushed on, aiming to change her clothes after her bath, hoping that would also change the mood.

And for today, to honour her father, she would wear the purple kimono with the impressive patterns of flowers her father had bought her a year ago. She had barley ever wore it, it was too impressive for everyday life. But now it was perfect.

.

Saitou was in a foul mood all day.

Discounting Hijikata, who had been giving him a hard time for more than a month – ever since he heard him being rude to hime-sama to be exact – and Okita's insatiable whining notwithstanding, he hadn't been able to train at all. So one stress relief was immediately taken off the table and he was left with a bunch of nerves. Then the source of his constant irritation – Hijikata-san – came and told him a big time guest arrived in the Matsudaira compound and from tomorrow on they were to patrol the area around it…but he was not included in the roster!

When he asked why, he was dismissed without an explanation.

Huffing, he decided to visit those damn hot springs; maybe they would clear his head. Without a single lady in sight to fall victim to any ridiculous plot, he was certain the night would go favourably. He'd get in the water and relax in no time. So he asked for permission from Kondou-san to leave the premises; when he was allowed, he walked to the Matsudaira compound to find the women in charge of the baths so they could note his presence; once that was finished, he'd head to the hot springs.

But the women were in a disarray, paying him no heed. "You wanna go, boy? Go, don't bother us!" they had told him in his face and then ran off to some errand. He grew even more irritated; so all this walk was for nothing? His eyebrow twitched.

Still, it must have been quite the guest that came to have them in such a state! Suddenly he was curious. When a servant passed by him, he caught the man's wrist. "Who is it that arrived?"

"The honoured lady Teruhime-sama came back from her trip to Edo just today, coinciding with the visit of Matsudaira-sama's long-time friend Takagi Kojuuro-sama."

"I see. Thank you."

He took his leave then, feet carrying him away. Teruhime-sama he knew of; she was the Aizu-han's adoptive sister. Kojuuro he didn't, but he was without a doubt Tokio's father. And he was visiting. Huh; maybe the talks of them being such good friends weren't exaggerated…ah, hell; this was why he was excluded! Hijikata didn't want him around, thinking he could act rudely again and invoke her father's wrath. Of course he wouldn't; he wasn't an idiot. But at least now he knew why.

Maybe this detour wasn't such a waste! His nerves were already settling a little.

But as he exited the compound and started making his way to the hot springs, he saw a flash of purple. He stopped walking. He looked to the left then to the right but nothing jumped out at him. Was he imagining things? He waited for a little longer. Deciding he probably saw some after-light, he pressed on.

Turns out, the visit to the hot springs was exactly what he needed! It cleared his mind, washed his body, and lifted that odd weight off of his shoulders. Of course then he had to withstand Okita and Harada's whining about how he didn't tell them to go with. When he reminded them they had their heart set on Shimabara, they ignored him, claiming they'd be more than willing to alter their plans.

"You wanted to run into Tokio all by yourself, that's what this is!"

Saitou felt his eye twitch again. "Harada, you must have said the most ridiculous thing you could come up with."

"Tokio-chan wouldn't go to the hot springs so late at night on her own anymore, Harada-san; not after what happened at Kobe."

He made a face regardless.

"Besides, her father came to visit; you think she'd have any time for that?"

"All I know is lately it's only you who had to do with Tokio-chan; Nagakura said you were arguing that day, Nagakura said you were the one on patrol when the intruder came and Okita said you were the one who protected her and her friend at the hot springs. I'm getting jealous."

He clicked his tongue. "Want Hijikata treating you the same way he treats me? Because that's all I got in return! Don't be quick to feel slighted."

"I would bear a hundred hours of torture by Hijikata—!"

"Ah, and I was just about to come find you."

Their commander's voice put all three on edge as they turned around to face him. He had that arrogant smirk plastered on his face, proof he must have heard at least a part of their conversation. They all bowed, he waved them off.

"Saitou, as of now you are part of the patrol, too."

 _Yes!_

"Why the change, if I may ask?"

He sighed displeased. "Apparently Matsudaira-sama likes you; when I told him he didn't see you on the patrol because you weren't assigned a spot, he actually protested." A pause. "I guess for every bit of my discontent you have the lord's favour to counter it."

Okay, that was just mean of him! The last bit was only added so that Harada could complain to him some more once he had left. With a crooked little smirk, Hijikata left them alone. Okita burst out laughing at the look on Saitou's face as the never-ending tirade of Harada's sour rumblings began.

.

They had given him the night shift, with Okita and Takeda; he wasn't fond of the last one to say the least, but at least the man knew his own capabilities – or lack thereof – and stood to the side while the other two put in all the work. Takeda's strong suit was his quick wit…and teaching tactics, but that wasn't needed here. The only reason he ever entered the Roshigumi was his shameless buttering up their leader, Kondou. The same reason he was assigned this post, this shift, with the two most skilled swordsmen…so his lacklustre skills wouldn't be needed.

How pathetic.

He was also under the impression he was gunning for this spot in an effort to get Okita alone; it wasn't a secret, the man's tendencies. He was never seen with women, never entered any of the famous establishments of Shimabara with the impressive geisha if Kondou or Hijikata weren't there. Of course Saitou wasn't one to judge…but Okita didn't share that tendency. He was obviously interested in women. So what business does Takeda have trying to make a move on him?

Ridiculous.

At least he knew Okita could cut him into ribbons if he tried anything; that put him at ease. Yet, the man's insistence on chatting Okita up did nothing to help with his mood or their mission—they were supposed to be quiet.

"Oi, keep a sharp eye; a big party of important people are heading this way."

He didn't know how long Takagi Kojuuro would be staying, but it was a given that the first week there would be banquets held for his honour at the Matsudaira compound, as well as for Teruhime-sama. And of course, the Aizu-han would receive only the finest of people in his home. As such, he knew the people currently approaching them, a dozen of well-dressed men and half a dozen of well dressed women, accompanied by some guards, were important anyway.

He gave a nod to Okita, who immediately ditched Takeda and made a short perimeter check, deploying his famous speed; he himself made sure no one dared to make any surprise attacks, eyes peeled on the bushes and narrow street that met this one. As such, his eyes didn't linger on the people too much, so he almost missed it:

Tokio's face could be seen amongst the guests!

He had looked away, at first not realising what could have been wrong – thinking about Tokio and the Matsudaira compound at the same time was normal – but then he remembered she lived there. She had no business leaving! Was she up to her old tricks? He looked back as soon as he made the connection, eyes searching…but he didn't catch anything. Then a streak of white and blue flashed at his right and he immediately snapped his head in that direction!

But he saw nothing else.

He could swear he saw her though…she could be hiding. There were lots of bushes and trees, it wasn't impossible. So he approached the bush closest to where he watched that streak disappear and put his hand in it!

He came up empty.

Okita came back that exact second, followed by a breathless Takeda. "Saitou-san, what is it?" Okita's hand went to his hilt, angling himself immediately. "A threat?"

"No…I thought I saw…never mind."

If he told anyone he thought he saw her but she wasn't really there, he'd never hear the end of it! Having Harada constantly accuse him of trying to steal all the pretty women, from all places of Japan, was enough. He didn't need anyone implying he was thinking about her so much he started seeing her, Okita of all people, too. Because he didn't, really. He only thought about her when others would bring her up, but that was entirely normal; never had he, on his own, actively tried to do so. He had no reason to. And it wasn't his fault everyone kept bringing her up every other minute…

"What, what Saitou-san? You wouldn't do something like this without reason!"

"I know Okita; I thought there was a reason. But this is one of those too rare occasions I was wrong."

The man snorted his laughter. " _Too rare_ , huh?"

"Why, have I ever been wrong as long as you know me?"

"Um…only all the time!"

And that was how the fight began; didn't last too long, but long enough for anyone hiding to feel safe and maybe try make a move to go…but no, nothing happened. After he was sure Tokio wasn't there, even this poor way he chose, he finally allowed everyone to move on, wrapping up the fight. It was deemed he was always right, after all.

.

Yesterday night was a close call! It definitely made her think twice about this night, but desire won out in the end and there she was, preparing to go out at night again after all the guests left. This once she was smart though; she decided to wear an impressive yet mostly black and indigo kimono with magenta patters. The darker the colours, the more difficult they would be to be spotted in the middle of the night.

Who put Saitou and Okita on night watch anyway? Those people were impossible to escape on their own; to combine them was simply crazy! She was fortunate she was so short and knew how this man operated so she practically folded herself into a ball and waited it out until she could no longer hear them. Not to mention Saitou didn't say anything about her to anyone – why, was beyond her –. Eh, come to think of it, considering their mission was to stop anyone from entering the compound, the combination was ideal…but it allowed too little wiggle room for her! She only hoped tonight would be as fortunate. And the night after that; and so on so forth…

.

.

"I knew it."

He had watched her jump the fence, burrow beneath the second and dust off her hands as she stood and then moved after deciding on her destination; now he got to watch her freeze, as his voice rang loud and clear in the stillness of the night. "You're sneaking out after hours."

He barely heard her timid, almost whispered "n-no…" It had to do with the fact he was standing five paces behind her, too and neither did anything to cover the distance; she kept absolutely still, as if he'd forget about her if she didn't move, and he just stood there, hands crossed in front of his chest, staring at her back disapprovingly.

"Right; you're heading into town to light any lamps that might have been blown off by the wind." She said nothing. He sighed. "You almost fell victim to a kidnapping not two months ago; you were chased by bandits; you randomly ran into men in the worst possible times; yet you still wish to sneak out at night, unattended and unprotected?"

She kept quiet, but his words made her flinch, hug herself. "Why? Don't you see the bans set in place are for your own good?" she still wouldn't speak a single word nor turn around to face him. "You've been doing this for the entire week, haven't you? While we were patrolling, too."

She nodded no; a moment passed and she nodded yes. This sigh was far heavier than whatever he had ever produced, hands on his middle now. "Why are you being so reckless?" And yet, no answer. Time to bring out the big guns. "Tokio," he spoke her name imperatively "why are you doing this? You know this isn't right for a lady like you. Tokio, look at me. I said look at-…me."

He wasn't prepared for what followed.

Only her head turned, looking back at him over her shoulder…as streams of silent tears ran down her entire face.

His throat went dry.

What was going on? He was sure he didn't push her that hard. Yet there she was, lip trembling, eyes leaking and her face had the saddest expression he had ever seen her wear. And he could do nothing about it; he simply observed her from afar, oddly calm, like she was some peculiar creature he saw for the first time…because there were many emotions he had associated with her, but this wasn't one of them. He felt awkward and helpless, as she kept looking at him, and her tears wouldn't stop; he really didn't know what to do.

They stared at one another for a long moment…the way the light caught the wetness of her face made for a terrible yet beautiful picture; the tragic, fleeting smile amidst the pain. And then she turned back, hiding her face in her hands. Did she stop crying? No, she just did it in the privacy of her fingers.

Damn it.

That's when he decided it was high time he did something, anything, to soothe her, because whatever it was he felt, it made his stomach swirl in the worst way possible and he couldn't stand that nauseous sensation any longer. Just as he was about to move though, he heard her voice, small and tentative.

"Do you know why my farther is here?"

He could hear the sniffles and the effort to maintain a semblance of pride but she had finally taken her face out of her hands. She didn't turn to him again though.

"No; I assumed he wanted to visit his daughter and his friend."

"…he came for my birthday. It was on the fifteenth—the day before your demonstration."

He had no idea but "good to know."

She nodded. "He came to visit for he missed me he'd said…and to deliver my birthday present, but said it wasn't material, no; it was an announcement." How she could speak while crying yet still sound intelligible he'd never understand. "An announcement I've been preparing for yet somehow I was still unprepared to hear."

A deep, calming breath.

"Father announced I am to be married."

Ah, there it was; her voice broke. Her head lowered in that trademark way of hers while her hands now rubbed at her eyes, hoping to wipe some of the moisture away. "I am to wed a man from Aizu that I have never met before and hadn't even heard his name until a week ago!"

Decorum long forgotten, she trembled and shook and knelt to the ground in a heap of fabrics and tears. She sat on her shins as she tried to find her balance, maybe stop the crying, or at least find her breath again.

"H…how can I get married to a man I don't even know? How can I spend the rest of my life with a stranger?" Her voice was small again, almost fearful. "But…but that's what I have to do, I know; because I'm a fine lady and fine ladies don't get to choose these things. They spend their lives dependent on men, unable to do anything for themselves. And yet I know I'm being unfair because the men I have been dependent upon so far have been excellent and I owe my father so much for allowing me this freedom; and Matsudaira-sama for helping me, caring for me…so I know, if I want to honour them, I must go through with this."

She stopped crying then, hands finally succeeding in wiping away the wetness.

"And he may be a wonderful man, who knows? _Not me_. And still I won't protest even if I don't want to marry anyone; even if I wish to stay here in Kyoto and finish my studies; become a doctor; remain a lady-in-waiting for Teruhime-sama…" She sniffed and all the sadness came back; she expected it this once so she covered her face before the tears fell. "I'm, I'm so sorry, I'm showing you such a shameful thing. I'm so inappropriate…but…but if I'm inappropriate anyway then I want to admit I am greedy and I just wanted to take in as much as possible from this amazing place. I wish to see it in the dark; I want to see more and more of it before I have to g-go back to Aizu…to perform my duty to my family…"

His silence made her nervous. "I wish to do enjoy my last days as a free woman. So please. Even if it's inappropriate, please pretend you never saw me—none of the previous times as well as this one. I beg of you."

He sighed; she jumped! She hadn't heard him come so close, she thought he was still five paces away. Suddenly she was even more on edge.

"You know I can't do that." she felt her heart sink to the pits of her stomach. "I can't let you go gallivanting off in the middle of the night, unattended…which is why I'll be coming with you." She looked up at him startled; there was something so unguarded in her way, he had to look away. "But you have to promise this stops tonight. No more after-midnight excursions."

"I promise! I, I definitely promise!"

"Good. Now clean up your face and get up."

She rubbed her cheeks and eyes sore, proceeded to wipe her hands on her kimono. "Th-thank you."

"Don't; I'm already regretting this." A deep sigh as he helped her on her feet. "Where to, hime-sama?"

"I used to go to the temple but now I feel like walking around town a bit."

"Perfect; so anyone could catch a glimpse of you and, or grab you at any given time."

She tried to give him "the look" but what with her red-rimmed, puffy eyes, it didn't work. Fine, change of plans. "Actually, there's a river I meant to visit…it's said to fulfil wishes ardently given."

"Do you know where it is?"

"Yes."

"Then lead the way."

She started walking, head lowered; her heart was doing such irregular things, she didn't know what was happening. One moment it beat too fast, then it stopped then it started again overtime. It had to do with the fact she was sad then embarrassed and then simply overwhelmed when he didn't turn her around. She looked up at him…but he wasn't there. He was five paces behind again. "Hajime?"

"I can't walk next to you, you know that."

"Oh…"

She felt a little lonely.

.

She had never expected the scenery to be so beautiful. The city of Kyoto as a backdrop, the river bank was surrounded by lush green bushes and trees in full bloom. The way the moon reflected on the surface brought something out of fairy tales in the moment; the magic of the moonlight bathing everything in sight, making it all the more special, breathing life in the air.

She simply stood and watched for a long time.

Slowly raising her arm, her hand peeked out of her sleeve. She let it bask in the moonlight, eager to share the magic of the moment any way possible. She drew a deep breath. Oh how she wished she'd stay like this forever: happy, unbound, and touched by the mystical. She bent her knees, sitting on her tip toes. She had no idea how to do this properly, but she felt the closer to the water she was, the better her wish would be heard by the gods residing in its core. Bringing her palms together, she closed her eyes. She dared not speak out loud though, fearing human practices would ruin the magic. She only had to say it in her mind, scream it, yell it as loud as she could!

 _Let me be like this forever; let me be happy; let me be unbound; let me be me; let me be me; let me be me; let me be me._

"Tokio." She felt a hand on her chest, respectfully pushing her back.

She opened her eyes lazily, like dragging herself out of a dream. She saw Saitou's hand steadying her; even so, she was too close to the water and a small pinch of fear seized her.

"Oh!" She fell back! "Th-thank you for catching me; I didn't realise I was…"

Falling; she was about to, if he hadn't stopped her. He fixed her with a strict look but she shook her head 'no' frantically; it was shameful to know what he was thinking when that was that she attempted to take her own life. "I'd never, honestly…"

He left her side only when he was convinced she was being honest, meaning only after she took steps back and away from the bank. She was dissatisfied by their distance again though, so she purposefully moved next to him, on his left, leaving no room for him even to draw his sword.

They stood there, watching the river.

"Do you think it will work?"

He spared her a look. "Do you?"

She sighed. "I know it's childish, an immature concept…but you must understand, yes? You, I assume, married out of love, if you're married at such a young age…so you must understand how unfair it feels to be made to marry a person you don't even know."

His throat dried for the second time that night; her plight resonated with him so deeply…because he knew. He did understand. He knew exactly what she was going through because he went through it himself. And when she looked up at him so hopeful, no, desperate for someone to relate with her, he couldn't lie.

He just couldn't.

"I did not marry out of love." He looked away because her surprise felt nearly hurtful. "I…was coerced into it. Eh, to be fair, neither party wanted this marriage; she too was pressured to do it. "

"…how?"

"Indiscretions," was all he said. "She, uh, had her eye on a certain man; and what Yaso wanted, she got. But that left her family with a problem and now her honour needed to be restored. I on the other hand…did something I shouldn't have and still regret to this day, but it forced me to flee my home and enter the Roshigumi; the Roshigumi needed backing from her father; and the rest is history."

She was staring at him at a loss for words; this was worse than what she will be going through! At least she knew her father only wanted what's best for her—these people only cared for their personal interest. "That's appalling."

"That's life."

"At least she understands…"

He snorted derisively. "She only understands her own personal interest. When I heard she didn't want the marriage either, much like you, I hoped. But no; turns out she doesn't even want to talk to me, throws fits left and right and hates how she had to _reduce_ herself to marrying someone she'd normally scorn." He rolled his eyes. "I think she completely hated me when I dared say _that makes two of us_." She dared laugh only when he smirked himself. "Should have seen her face; redder than yours for a moment."

"Stop…!" The aforementioned shades of scarlet made their appearance; and then silence. "I am deeply sorry. I had no idea."

"That's because I don't tell people."

"Then I thank you for trusting me with these information."

"Don't flatter yourself; you're not _people_."

"And what am I?"

"…a necessary evil."

She made a face then and he could lastly say everything was back to normal. A comfortable silence spread around them, enveloping the moment, the night, the fairy lights…They spent another minute or so like that, watching the flow of the water; the blossoms on the trees; listening to the sounds of the night.

It was beautiful. It was peaceful. It was brief.

"Time to head back, hime-sama."

He patted her back twice – slapped her more like it, so much she jolted forward – and left her side. She pursed her lips. "You don't have to throw me in the river yourself…"

"I didn't hit you that hard."

"It was fortunate I wasn't closer to the edge…"

"You're exaggerating. Come now, walk on; I have to follow you, remember?"

"You **can** walk beside me, Haijme; whose eyes would catch us at this time of night?"

"You never know; besides, if I were to walk next to you, it would look suspicious. Don't forget, you're engaged now. You have to protect your reputation."

"Proper Haijme, always so mindful…!"

"One of us has to be."

"Hey, I heard that!"

.

"Any survival tips you can offer me?"

"Certainly: stop leaving the safety of your home in the middle of the night. Always take a guard with you wherever you go and never, under any circumstances, go to a hot spring with a friend."

She chuckled. "I meant about surviving an unwanted marriage."

"My predicament isn't the same as yours. When the man is indifferent and ignores the bride, it's no big deal. But if the man wants to be married to the woman…he won't be ignored. But you already knew that."

Of course she did, she simply hoped he wouldn't verify it, but no such luck; her eyes slid to the wall of the Matsudaira compound, pouty. "I could always offer you a knife; that would work."

"Hajime! I won't kill my future husband."

He shrugged. "Then I'm all but spent. Have to figure it out on your own…or ask _Sa-chan_ , she seems to be in the same situation. Wait, no; don't ask her. Don't ask Sakura about anything, _ever_." He'd hate to see the effect she'd have on her; no, no, she was too innocent to be advised by her, no way. What was he thinking even speaking it out loud? " **Ever.** "

Tokio simply giggled. "I see." Suddenly, a bow. "Thank you for tonight. It meant more to me than you could ever imagine." He gave a little nod of appreciation. "I hope I see you again."

"With my kind of luck, definitely." She was displeased. "Now go inside; won't leave until I see you enter the mansion."

"I'm going, I'm going…!"

She burrowed underneath the first fence, jumped over the second and hurried to the balcony door; he recognised it as the room he was treated in. Hm, interesting to know it was the weak spot of the security; if anyone was watching, they'd know how to bypass the defences. He'd make sure to tell the lord so that room was better protected.

After seeing she was safely in, he took the way back to the Yagi compound. It was a long way home, but he didn't mind; after all that happened tonight, he needed the time to sort everything out in his head. Up to this point in his life, he had never really considered women as…people. They were always this other entity, made for men's inconvenience, whether one loved them or not. Surely, they led miserable lives, too; he would never claim otherwise. Thinking back on it, maybe it wasn't women but _rich_ women he considered a bother, especially those who came from noble blood of some sort, never realising they too had their own hopes and dreams. Nor that he would ever be able to relate to one so directly.

He shook his head; being a doctor, earning an honest living…those should not be unattainable for anyone, woman, man, social status and background be damned! That was one of the reasons he was where he was to begin with; he wanted to carve out a future that people could be able to do as they pleased, without it having repercussions on their family or their own reputation. No matter where you came from or why, so long as your intentions were honest and you tried to do good, you should be able to do it, chase after your desire.

Desire.

Saitou loved that word…but it seemed he was the only one. It held so many negative connotations in this god forsaken place after all, nigh inseparable from "sins" of the flesh. But that wasn't right, nor fair. Desire was a fine word; it expressed an innate need to do something, stronger than a simple want, more realistic than just a wish. Desire drove people, urged them to act. Even if the results weren't always positive, at least it was better than inaction.

Yet sometimes action was ill advised, much like Tokio's case. If she so much as tried to run away, she would fall into hard times, lose her title, shame her family and drive away everyone who knew and cared for her. Just because she didn't want to marry a stranger. He wouldn't blame her if she did for he knew the difficult times that awaited her; but she didn't. And yet, he himself stood tall at the face of a similar prospect, so he also understood why she chose to endure this life.

It was so complicated, yet so simple at the same time, all of it.

He sighed. Yet by the time he reached his bedroom – _his_ was a broad term, seeing he shared the room with a dozen of people – he had made up his mind: there was a fine lady he didn't mind spending time with, a rich woman whose company felt familiar, not because she was all that, but despite.

And that was perfectly alright.

.

"So you are the man I have heard so much about."

Takagi Kojuuro was standing in front of Saitou, hands behind his back, studying the taller man as he took a short bow. They were standing in the middle of the secondary entertainment room, reserved for guests of lower standing that the usual person to enter the Matsudaira compound, and Saitou certainly qualified as that. The Aizu-han himself stood only breaths away from both men, face the perfect picture of relaxation.

"I have to say, as far as first impressions go, you do not disappoint."

He bowed respectfully again, as Matsudaira patted his back.

Despite the pillows and the table being right there, no man was yet seated; this was going to be a short visit.

"A man of few words, I see; I am glad." Kojuuro cleared his throat. "I would like to ask you for a service. You see, my daughter will be getting married in a short time from now…but we haven't decided yet if we should send her to the groom before the wedding, or have him come here. Of course, should the second happen, then that's fine. But if the first is decided, I would like you to be the head of her escort unit."

"I would be honoured, my lord."

"See? I told you he wouldn't say no."

"I'd never turn down such an offer, at least not if I could help it. Hijikata-san is the one who decides our posts, but I know he wouldn't deny you anything my lords."

"Indeed! Well then it's settled; should Tokio be taken to Aizu, you shall be the head of her guard."

As if on cue, the shadow of a woman appeared behind the shoji door and sure enough, it was none other than her that drew the door open, all dressed up and blushing. "Father, Matsudaira-sama…Saitou-san!"

He was the tallest one in the room; how could she have missed him? She mentally berated herself and tried to make her exit. She didn't know why Saitou was here but she didn't have to intrude now; she'd know later. But her plans were cut short when her father said gently, "Tokio dear, come back here."

She did it readily. "I just talked to this man and he accepted, should you be taken to Aizu after all, to escort you there." She looked at all of them surprised; Matsudaira smiled. "This doesn't bother you, yes?"

"Not at all; I would be delighted to have a familiar face in the entourage, especially one so gifted in combat." They bowed to one another at that. "I'd feel safer, too."

"Then I am satisfied."

"Me too. Well, Saitou-san, we no longer need to keep you! Tokio, would you be kind enough to show him out?"

"Of course, my lord. Father," she saluted as she stood by the door and waited for Saitou to expend with the formalities. Once they were alone, she smiled. "New post, is it? Are you to act as my personal guard from now on?"

He snorted. "As if I don't have better things to do other than babysit you."

"But you just said yes!"

"Why would I say no? Your mildly-important father in the presence of the very-important Matsudaira Katamori asked me to do something for him. Besides, do you really think they'll allow you to go there?" She gave him a look. "The groom comes to the bride before the wedding; and if it's dangerous to travel, there's no way anyone would rather put the woman at risk. How much more one like you."

"One like me?"

"Yes, likely to fall victim to a kidnap attempt." She made a face. "So now it's official, huh? The wedding I mean." She seemed confused. "Once a third party such as me is told, it becomes official."

"Ah. Then yes, it is. Even if you knew it for two days already." She giggled then, a completely random thought popping up. "I guess you're allowed to visit Shimabara now."

"I wasn't aware I wasn't before."

She pursed her lips, all lady-like. "You know what I mean…!"

"I'm still married though."

"Yes, but…you know…"

He shook his head. "I could be married to an oni and still it would have made no difference to me."

"Really?" He nodded. "How…admirable."

"I took a vow; I am a man of my word. I just hope she isn't a woman of her word."

She put her hand in front of her mouth to cover her small laugh. "I can imagine."

"So when's the wedding?"

She sighed. "We are thinking about having the ceremony at the end of August…I'm doing my best to come up with reasons to postpone it, but nothing is good enough so far; but my lady does her best to help me through this!"

"Teruhime-sama?"

She nodded excitedly! "She is very fond of me; thinks I should be allowed to pursue my chosen profession but she's been outvoted. She had an unfortunate marriage herself and knows what it feels like. She knew my father had decided on a suitor and came back from her trip to Edo just to be here for me." A sad smile escaped her. "She is the kindest and most fearsome woman I have ever met. I only wish I can be as amazing as her…"

"You admire her."

"Yes; when I arrived here to become a doctor, I had no idea of her condition…but now that I do, I want to become a doctor all the more! I want to stay by her side and tend to her at all times. I wanted to make a living as a doctor independently, too, but now…" She sighed the rest away.

"Now you're to be married."

"Yes."

They reached the main entrance and they both came to a stop. "Think positively: maybe he decides he doesn't want your hand after all."

She chuckled. "I wish." She took a furtive glance around and after making sure they were alone, she smiled. "Goodbye Hajime."

"Tokio."

* * *

 **A/N** : Isn't it quite ironic it took such a huge thing to make them act nice to each other? Honestly now, those two. Poor Tokio, too; but it was about time her father thought of her future. Explanations on why will come later on, don't fret.  
Please leave a review on your way out!

Kisses,  
FAI.


	8. …and unforeseen events

**A/N** : I hope you're still breathing after that last chapter. Sorry, still not sorry.  
The scene she tells him the news is my favourite so far. Which one is yours, out of curiosity? On a sidenote, if you imagine Hijikata as the weary caretaker of a bunch of kindergartens, each and every one of his appearances take a life of their own.

 **Timeline** : May 1863.

* * *

 **A fine lady...**

 **...and unforeseen events.**

Soon enough, news of the most advantageous marriage had made the full rounds at the capital; anyone who was someone would know of lady Tokio's betrothal to the eldest son of the Aizu-based hatamoto Eguchi Arata, Eguchi Asahi. He was a pleasant man apparently—both to the eye and to be around. They said he laughed a lot and always found himself doing something; they said he was tall and handsome. They said more…but the thing was, Tokio knew, no one had ever met him. So how could they really know? All ever her father ever knew of the man's character was the letter he had sent, asking her hand. He did say he sounded respectful, but also maybe playful. Whether that was disrespect after all or simply what made him special, remained to be seen.

She had sighed then, she sighed now, too, walking between the busy stalls and shops of the Kyoto shopping district.

As her hand glided over of a nice deep blue hairpin with quite the striking amber details, she remembered Saito...and how, if it weren't for her shameless outburst that night he caught her red-handed, she'd be doing much more than sighing at the moment; but he was there. He listened. He saw her at her worst and accepted her so casually, it felt natural. Part of her was glad it was him who found her, too because she knew he would judge her harshly, so if she managed to win him over, she was not so wrong after all.

Yet that night earned her more than a shoulder to cry on; it brought her someone sympathetic, one who could relate. Something like a friend! But not quite; maybe a confidant? She shook her head; no matter what, she felt closer to him. And every time they would talk, she felt comforted. And then, there were people like her father who only served to irritate her!

"Father, I told you I do not need a new kimono; Matsudaira-sama bought me one three months ago and I have worn it only once. It's practically new."

"But your husband is to come meet you in a week from now! You can't possibly wear a kimono you have shown to people before."

She stared. "Why not?"

"It is too special an occasion, you know that." She clicked her tongue for the umpteenth time. "Come now, allow me to buy it for you…as a wedding gift."

"A _hair pin_ would make a wonderful wedding gift;" her eyes darted to an absolutely stunning purple-black hair pin with flowers at the top "a kimono is a too expensive and ostentatious wedding gift! Father, I beg you, let us get something else."

"No! I have set my heart on a beautiful gold trimmed kimono and that is what I shall get you."

"Father, we have to save for the wedding; don't buy me gold trimmed _anything_."

"Nonsense; my eldest daughter is getting married and I shall provide her with lavish clothes for this joyous occasion."

She sighed once more, but followed, even as she wistfully looked back at that hair pin; there would be no changing his mind now. She made a mental note of the street and the shop though; maybe Teruhime-sama would be kind enough to gift it to her, even if she didn't agree with her betrothal, to make her feel better.

 _Ah..._

Not three metres away, two men watched as Tokio reluctantly left the hair-pin stall, sparing looks full of yearning for its contents.

The short one pouted. "So it is true; Tokio-chan is getting married—and not to me!"

The tall one snorted at the same time he hit his friend on the head; the offended party retaliated with a hit on the ribs. "Why would she marry _you_ , idiot?"

"Because I would have made her happy and treated her like a queen," he stated with the authority of two emperors and the shogun.

"But she's a full-fledged princess; no matter how you treated her, she would still need the cushy life of one."

Okita practically glared at him. "Stop reminding _poor_ little me."

A crooked smirk while a hand rested on his shoulder. "Move on, Okita-chan."

"What did I tell you about calling me that, younger-than-me Saitou-kun?"

"Alright, alright, alright; you made your point. Let's go."

He spared a last look behind him as they left.

.

.

"How can it always be you that are chosen for the best assignments? I protest! This is not fair; I want to be in Tokio-chan's entourage, too!" Hijikata actually hit Harada because of his outburst with the hilt of his sword, right at the top of his head. "Ouch! Commander…!"

"Do not refer to her so casually; what is it with you four?"

While Okita and Saitou pretended they had no idea what he meant, Nagakura looked offended! "I never refer to Tokio-san casually!"

"You cover for them when they do, so it's practically the same." Nagakura looked away annoyed. "That being said, they were chosen by her father, due to the lord's recommendation, to ride with the welcoming party. I had no say in it so stop complaining."

"Why do that though? They never did tell us."

Nagakura posed a fair question, one Hijikata obviously resented. After all, when they had been invited to the Matsudaira compound that morning, nothing but their duties were announced to them.

"For _some_ important reason…most possibly to make more work for us and by us I mean me seeing I'm the only one who actually frets," because of course the world revolved around Hijikata "and even when I was asked, I strongly advised them against it."

They had decided to meet with the groom right outside of Kyoto, at the easternmost point of contact with the surrounding forest. Despite wisely making the decision not to send Tokio to Aizu, one the groom himself supported, they still wished to put someone in some sort of peril and decided to send Kojuuro and Teruhime to receive him there; it would have normally been the mother, but Tokio's mother never made the trip. And of course, Matsudaira and the bride herself would wait for them at the mansion.

That's where these three where supposed to report at the main gates at eleven o clock sharp, a week from now, too. Horses would be provided by the lord.

Hijikata sighed. "But what do I know?"

The men struggled not to show their amusement at their commander's plight. "So don't talk to me about why I didn't pick you. Now make sure you have a good night's sleep, this week— _all_ of you. Get it?"

He left only after they nodded gingerly.

"Aw, and here we thought we were being discreet!" Okita announced faux-surprised.

"Nothing comes to pass under this roof without Hijikata-san knowing about it," Nagakura commented "he even knows things happening away from this roof apparently _. Yet I'm the only one singled out_."

"True; and he still has all of these things on his plate! Hijikata is impressive," Harada opined, "but also a sadist; can't believe he so shamelessly said all of that in front of me, with no regard to my feelings!"

"No one cares about your feelings, Harada."

But Harada smirked, instead of complaining per usual, making all others suspicious. "Haruka-chan does; and so does Kohaku-chan" he commented devilishly.

Saitou was lost. "Who are those?"

"Wha—who are those? Who are _those_!? Those, my friend, are the lovely geisha who serve us drink every other night." Realisation dawned on the tall man's face. "And the second one is the lovely woman who used to flirt with you but in the end decided her time was much better spent with a man like me."

"You mean the woman who realised she wouldn't be getting any money out of me so she decided to switch targets? Ah yes, lovely woman indeed."

"They have to make a living somehow, Saitou-san," Okita reasoned.

"Agreed; but I'm married."

All four snorted with laughter at that. "Right; have you received any news about her lately, by the way?" Nagakura asked with a keen interest. "They said they'd be keeping you informed of her actions but I know you haven't received any letter. Did they contact you in any other kind of way?"

"No…but now that you mentioned it, maybe I should inquire. Who knows? With a little bit of luck, she'll have eloped with another by now."

Okita chuckled. "Ah, ever the romantic…"

"You bet."

.

.

"Tokio-sama, Tokio-sama!"

The twin sisters came at her in full speed, accosting her as soon as she set foot in the house.

She had gone to the tailor's for a fitting, seeing the day of their first meeting was drawing near, yet she didn't want anything to do about it. She didn't even want the damn thing; she definitely didn't want to pose for it twice…! But seeing her two maids so excited, put her in a good mood instantly. Each grabbing a hand, they started dragging her around, explaining as they went, ignoring their master's protests.

Kachako, ever the impatient, blurted out: "We found a beautiful little box outside your room just after you left the mansion!"

"It had a letter accompanying it."

"And we left them both on your table, waiting until you arrive to open them!"

"Girls, girls…I am delighted you made certain it was removed from any curious people's eyes, but I have to go to Teruhime-sama." They came to a screeching halt; the twins deflated. "I can't go open my present n—"

But Ochako perked up again! "There's no problem if Teruhime-sama sees it, is there?"

"Um, I don't think so; I don't mind, letting her kn—"

"Then here's what we're going to do: Kachako will escort you to the lady while I run to fetch them both and we'll open the altogether once we're there!"

"I guess we can do that."

"Great! Go, go; I'll be bringing them to you; I'll be quick."

Tokio chuckled; if Ochako was witnessed speaking over and interrupting her lady, she could be punished. Both women knew that which was why they never did it outside of the confines of her personal space, as Tokio never really minded or cared about things like that. So if she chose to do it in the openness of the corridor, it meant she was very excited! That must have been a very beautiful little box to get her like this.

And now Tokio was getting her hopes up, too.

Shaking her head, the two of them headed for the room of the grand lady. It didn't take longer than ten minutes at a normal pace to reach it – it was one of the furthest rooms in the compound, hence there were always two guards on standby somewhere near there – and yet, by the time the two of them had expended with the formalities and sat down, there came Ochako! They saw her shadow on the shoji door; she was hunched, hands on her knees for support, breathless and frazzled. All three women chuckled while Kachako stood to allow her sister in.

"M…y...ladies…Teruhime…sama…Tokio-sa…ma…"

Teruhime shook her head. "Dear, come inside, sit down; catch your breath."

As one sister all but collapsed on the tatami mats next to the table and the two ladies, the other shut the door behind her; the lady offered her a drink of water which she shyly but gladly accepted.

"There, better already."

"Thank you so much, my lady." She finally produced the coveted objects and presented them to Tokio. "Here they are! Open them, open them!"

With sufficient curiosity, all four women leaned over the black, wooden oblong box. It really was beautiful, with its carvings of flowers on top. She moved it in her hands, feeling the anticipation building up inside her and the rest in the room. Judging by the size and the width, it could hold nothing other—

"A hairpin!" Tokio exclaimed after she carefully opened the box!

"Oh it's beautiful Tokio-sama!"

"Oooooh, look at the size of it; it's quite impressive, Tokio-sama."

"The colours are very interesting; the flowers are tasteful, too. What a sensible choice."

"And what a thoughtful gift to a woman who loves hairpins so much," Ochako added wisely.

The flowers on the hairpin were the same as on the box: hydrangea. There was a small cluster of them concentrated at the very top, extending like a bouquet; and from that, a single chain hang leading to a petal. They were all purple in colour with a black finish, the same black colour as the a-little-thicker-than-usual body of the rest of the pin. It was very special…and she knew exactly the two, no three, kimono she could wear with this! What she also knew was how much this hairpin looked like the one she wanted to buy three days ago. So she also felt confident about knowing the identity of the sender.

With a naturally wide smile, she gave the pin to Teruhime-sama to inspect it closer, while she herself took the letter and unfolded it…! But wait a minute; this brushwork wasn't familiar to her.

"Not the one you were expecting?"

Teruhime's astute observation made her nod repeatedly. Yes; it was far too messy yet distinguishable to be—

"My father and I were looking at something like this so I thought it was him; I figured…maybe he caved in and decided to buy the pin as well as the kimono." All four women rolled their eyes at the same time. "Because there was no swaying him from that one," distaste "but the pin itself was actually cheap."

And it might not have been identical, but, she surmised, in true man fashion, he forgot what the one she looked at was exactly like and bought her the next best thing, which of course was just as gorgeous, simply not the same.

Apparently she was wrong.

"Then you should read the letter with haste Tokio-sama! It must explain everything," Kachako, always the impatient one, advised.

"I will; I was simply startled."

"Ah," Teruhime's lips curled into a knowing smile them, still examining the present "I was confident this would be the case."

She pulled the top of the hairpin from below the flowers, but before anyone had the time to protest or feel sorry for the now ruined trinket, they watched with amazement as it actually separated in two neat pieces, like it was meant to do that. "This isn't an ordinary hairpin, Tokio; this is one meant to protect the wearer from any surprise attacks. See?"

She held it out; indeed, it looked like the bottom part of the pin was like a scabbard for the decidedly sharp rather thick needle it revealed underneath. "It is a lady's weapon; I have my fair share of them which is why I know." A small pause so everyone could digest the news. "Whoever gave you this gift, I'd like to meet them Tokio-chan. They seem very sensible indeed."

With a sneaky suspicion, she all but grabbed the letter and started reading. It wasn't all that much to go through, only two lines:

 _Not quite a knife, not quite a hairpin; a compromise. Quite the apt gift for your upcoming wedding_.

Signed…with a simple, short horizontal line. No, wrong; the kanji for the number one. One, as in, first as in… _Hajime_.

For a short moment she was astounded; then warmth spread inside her like wildfire! Had he seen her that day? Or maybe, he heard her say she loved hairpins and decided to give her one—one not quite as innocent as it looked, but certainly useful, just like him. She couldn't hide the smile that came to her lips; slowly she started shaking and soon enough, laughter broke out! He was stubborn after all; but she'd admit, she didn't mind. It prompted the best wedding gift.

"I see you do know the sender."

"Hahaha, yes my lady, I do. It's…" she giggled. "It's a fitting wedding gift, if I may say so."

She wiped her tears of joy away, remnants of mirth shaking her chest. But she knew she couldn't reveal his identity so she quickly made up a cover story. "We were discussing with the rest of the ladies yesterday and…it is an inside joke, Teruhime-sama. And judging by the kanji "one" they put here, they plan to make more of these."

"Or maybe they are implying this hairpin is the only one you'll ever need!"

Good girl, Kachako! She played right along. But Ochako didn't. She simply gave her mistress a shrewd look, nodding in agreement, but easily detecting the lie. Not because Tokio didn't lie convincingly, but because, much like Teruhime, she simply knew none of those women would ever consider her betrothal to Eguchi Asahi a bad thing thus take steps to provide her with ways to protect herself should push comes to shove.

Which was one of the reasons Teruhime summarily dismissed the two maids, leaving Tokio all to herself.

"So who really sent it?" Tokio pretended to be ignorant. "Do not underestimate me; weren't you the one who had said you dislike those women anyway? You only keep them company in your spare time to please my naïve little brother."

Alright, she would come clean. She'd hate to keep any sort of secret from Teruhime-sama anyway. "I…I can't say, your ladyship, which is why I lied in front of the girls. If they don't know the truth, they can't lie for me, too, yes?"

"…so it is a man."

Her cheeks burned. "Y, yes but…but it isn't anything improper, I promise." _It's understanding_. Someone was on her side.

"Hmm, too bad; at least you'd be having a good time, if it were."

"Teruhime-sama!"

The lady chuckled. "Come now Tokio, I have been married, divorced, used as a political pawn…enjoying one's life when one has the chance is now, to me, a desirable choice. One never knows when it might come to an abrupt end; even more so for us, noble women."

Tokio saw a touch of sadness permeating her armour of imperial attitude, feeling she referred more to herself than noble women in general. Considering her weak constitution, she could understand. "Though I do respect you for braving this path; I simply hope it won't end in misery or tragedy."

A smiled touched Tokio's lips at the same time Teruhime's hand touched her face tenderly, like a mother; Tokio was comforted by the familiar creases around her lady's eyes and imitated her.

"In fact, I know it won't. You're strong, Tokio. You'll figure it out. And whoever sent you this exceptional gift thinks so, too. Hydrangea flowers symbolise pride," she explained the last bit, seeing Tokio had no idea where she got that confidence from. But now her cheeks were dusted with red once more, eyes lowered. Teruhime removed her hand, using the same one to pat her shoulder. "Treasure this gift. It was thoughtfully chosen and carefully given."

"I will, my lady. Thank you."

"Wear it, too! If the gift-giver's someone who visits the house often, I could spot them from their reaction."

The two women laughed unrestrained.

After their little heart-to-heart, the conversation strayed to other topics, all but tactfully forgetting the wedding gift next to them.

.

.

.

Eguchi Asahi was meant to arrive in Kyoto around one o clock; the time was well over four, but there had been no sign of the groom. Delays were normal, but a three hour one was the furthest thing from it. Everyone at the welcoming party, almost twenty people, was starting to worry; from impatience to annoyance to anxiousness, they all periodically checked to see if anyone was coming from somewhere they had a blind spot, but every time the horse with its rider came back, they were empty handed.

"Why don't we form a small search party and see if we can find them?"

It was Saitou who suggested that, after having enough of bad jokes and unsuccessfully supressed concern. The only one seemingly unperturbed by the developments was Teruhime, who watched things unfold with a grin on her face. In fact, she was the one who turned to him and said: "you think something happened and they can't reach us?" with thinly veiled…hope?

Hajime's brow arched, but didn't mention it.

"I think no matter what, sending someone out to investigate is a good idea; two or three people will do, as far as numbers are concerned. We won't go too far into the woods, so we can easily gallop back here should we encounter any problems."

Kojuuro was thoughtful, fist in front of his mouth, and Saitou couldn't help but remember Tokio; she was very much like her father.

"It sounds reasonable…I assume you wish to go." He nodded, having enough of doing nothing. "I assume you'd want to take your comrades with you?"

"Nagakura is the leader of the party, thus is ill advised to leave; Okita I do want with me, but should anything happen I know he's best suited for mass combat out of everyone here so in the end I'd rather he didn't come. I think the ones at the very back of our formation – Kashitaro and Fukumoto, yes? – are the most suitable. We three have the fastest horses."

"So be it. I'm giving you permission to go."

"Thank you, Takagi-sama."

The three men took no time organising themselves and taking off as a solid three-man formation; Saitou became the natural leader and led them through the foliage and into the woods. He decided a moderate speed was a good choice for reconnaissance aimed at maximum coverage. They only had a general idea where the carriage would be coming from; other than that, it was anybody's guess. So they began their search from the furthest possible point, agreeing that it was best, since they had to return to a certain spot and their time was restricted.

Bur even after an hour in the forest, they found no sign of any carriage coming through, being attacked, stolen, anything. They either hadn't made it that far out yet, or they had simply disappeared. In all three men's opinion, they were for some reason delayed. And that was their report to Takagi Kojuuro.

"No signs _whatsoever_?"

"None, my lord," Saitou reconfirmed.

"But…I'm sure they began their journey when they told us in script; how can there be such a big deviation?"

"Half a day isn't too much of a deviation," Saitou tried to reassure him "a couple of days are. The road is long, something could have happened. Maybe a horse was injured; the carriage broke down—"

"They were attacked by bandits," Teruhime offered her two cents, way too excited at the prospect.

"—or one of the people in the entourage fell ill. Many things can go wrong."

"I see…then shall we head back? I fear the others will worry about our health."

"Yes, we should." Nagakura was absolute. "And once we get back, we can put together an extensive search party without the restrictions of this one."

"Let's go then."

.

.

"Tokio-chan, you'll never guess what happened…the suitor never appeared!"

Teruhime had dismounted first, ran to the girl who was leading the crowd of people headed their way in all of her overdressed glory and caught her hands as she excitedly relayed the news! Matsudaira, not even three paces behind, widened his eyes at his sister's statement.

Tokio too was shell shocked. "He did not show?"

"Sister, please do not set such a bad example for Tokio, who admires you. Simply because you thought the match was bad, the prospect of him being hurt shouldn't cause you this much glee."

"I'm afraid he didn't child," her father finalised it as he came to regard his daughter.

"Oh, do forgive me, brother." Teruhime schooled her face into a worried expression, still clutching at her hands. "Tokio-chan, for one reason or the other, Asahi-san didn't show. Please don't cry."

"Sister!"

"Teruhime-sama!"

But all the young ones were trying to hide their smiles; either guards, or the bride or the Roshigumi men struggled to keep a serious tone. "Yes, yes, I know; I conveyed the important news now so I don't care." She expertly linked her arm with the blushing bride's and immediately turned her back on everyone, taking Tokio with her. "We shall be going to change and freshen up now; bye bye."

One of the servants and the twin sisters followed after them "We shall have tea after; later, Tokio-chan has a lesson with the doctor. Make sure she isn't bothered unless it is very important Ochako, yes?"

"Of course my lady."

Both women spoke loud enough to be heard from everyone; displeased, the two men who mostly wished for this union sighed or shook their heads. "Now that sister is out of the way, I demand explanations."

"Saitou-san and Nagakura-san shall tell you the details," Kojuuro gave up on trying to sound grandiose "all I can say is he didn't make it."

Nagakura fixed his glasses then. "That reminds me, my lord, we need to put together a search party immediately. We attempted to look for him but the area covered wasn't as extensive as we wanted so we need to repeat it, especially while there's still light out. Otherwise we'll have to wait for tomorrow. If they don't show, of course."

"Did you find anything?"

There was silence; then there was awkward silence. "Saitou-san…"

His head snapped towards Okita immediately. "What is it?"

"Do explain to the lord what happened."

"Of course."

He then proceeded to relay his information with impeccable precision but…there was something off about him. Okita looked at Nagakura; Nagakura had turned his eyes at him at the exact same moment. Silently, they decided they both knew something was up with Saitou – yet none other should be aware of it – because it wasn't like him to be distracted. How much more during such an important debriefing! Yet he had been, if he missed a cue as big as that one and had to be addressed specifically.

Why was that?

The same question that plagued his friends, swirled in his own mind, too. He couldn't figure it out.

Alright, if he worked in reverse he might be able to pin point it: what **did** he remember when the question was asked instead of the actual question…? Hmm, he was watching four women shrink as they walked away; he remembered Teruhime was speaking to Tokio—or at least he remembered her mouth moving; two maids escorted them with a skip in their step; and Tokio was…looking back at him. She kept stealing glances in fact, never did it for a length of time, but she was positively looking over her shoulder in the hopes she'd catch his eye. And she had, she simply couldn't tell because she feared to linger.

So she distracted him by looking over her shoulder? No, that was idiotic.

So he thought harder and realised, he barely remembered anything Teruhime had said after they had arrived; all he could recall was how ridiculously embellished Tokio looked in that kimono and all the makeup, how out of character it felt for her…as well as how her eyes darted around, searching for something. When he realised that something was him, seeing she stopped looking once their eyes met, he was stricken.

Ah, so that's when his problems started.

He was trying to figure out why she did that. She appeared nonplussed by the news and it was only natural, but for some reason she kept looking for him urgently. Did she want to tell him something? He felt like that was the case and she wanted to speak to him. But she couldn't possibly do that now so she tried to convey that to him by looking over her shoulder furtively even as she walked away.

Yes that must have been it.

Even as he spoke, he kept thinking; once he was done he made a small pause. "My lord, I request us three to be put on the search party," he said after some seconds of deliberation "I request we take a small break to have a bite and then get started immediately; ten men in total is the ideal number I believe."

He turned to Nagakura for confirmation, who gave it immediately. "Indeed it is. I am willing to join the search party, too if my lord so desires."

Okita smirked. "I am more than willing, too!"

"So three have already been decided; what about the rest?"

"We want to take part in it, too," Kashitaro spoke up for both himself and Fukumoto. "Saitou-san coordinated us very well and I believe he will do so again."

"I'm not the leader; Nagakura is. But he's just as able."

Fukumoto nodded respectfully before saying "then all the more reason to follow you."

"So five."

"We want to participate, too!"

One by one, even after they exceeded the number ten, the guards joined in, wanting to be a part of the search effort. In the end Matsudaira had to select them, but he felt all the more secure in the hands of these men, who were so eager to help. So he did them the honour of inviting them into the primary entertainment room to enjoy their meal, as a sign of his own respect.

But Saitou had to decline. "My lord, we thank you for the honour but maybe it's better if we eat something out here even, to make haste. The more light we catch, the better."

"Of course, if you still feel generous once we return, then maybe your lordship could invite us in for a feast tomorrow night!"

Of course it was Okita who said it; he was the only one who could say it…and not be misunderstood or accused of being presumptuous. Indeed, Matsudaira laughed, assured them that would be the case and promptly sent people to tell his cooks to prepare something quick for them.

.

.

Alright, this was ridiculous. He had just spent an entire day searching for her fiancé, he had barely eaten anything, he was awake since six and the time was already passed midnight. He needed to rest. Why was he out here waiting for someone who shouldn't even be out at this time of night? It wasn't even certain she wanted to meet, why was he doing this? He was such an idiot!

And yet there she was; her figure appeared opening the balcony door of the medical room, scamper outside and overcome the fences. Of course she did.

The real question was, how the hell did he guess correctly that was what she was trying to say through simple freaking glances? Frustration apparent in his brow, he shook his head.

"Why are we here Tokio?"

His strict look made her giggle. "I'm here because I wanted to speak with you." She took a deep breath and her amused expression became neutral. "I want to know what's going on. They said Asahi-san didn't come and there was no sign of him; but what did you find in your second search? Matsudaira-sama and father have been keeping very quiet about it, saying nothing was found, but I could tell. Something was indeed found, something they didn't like. What it is?"

He sighed. "If they didn't tell you, then why should I? And how do you know I was a part of any search if they won't tell you anything?"

"Oh please! They asked you to escort father and Teruhime-sama; they'd certainly ask you go look for my fiancé if they thought he wasn't safe. So what did you find?"

"…we found nothing. At least, not any physical indications of something going wrong."

He wasn't telling her the whole story and she made sure he knew she knew. He sighed again. "We did run into a couple of travellers, well, more than just a couple, who said they saw a man with a large entourage fitting the description we gave, who was holed up in a place you'd call a reputable establishment of the red light district."

Her chin fell; her hand covered her mouth. "He was not on time to meet his future wife because he's been wasting his time in brothels!?"

"That was our general consensus yes."

"And they still want me to marry him," she continued flabbergasted.

"…I suppose." The sound she made wasn't human; it was the groan of an animal trapped in the vocal cords of a woman. He chuckled. "If you want, I can find out what sort of women he visited—!"

"Hajime!"

He grinned. "What? If he likes a certain type—"

"I shall not try to make myself into what he likes, especially after all I heard!"

His mirth died down. "…but you **will** be stuck with him forever." Maybe, _maybe_ that was a little mean of him; tears came to her eyes almost immediately and she became too red. "You know, maybe he is just foolish, thinking this is his last time to enjoy any other woman's company so he went a little overboard. Maybe he wasn't aiming to hurt you; he doesn't even know you, too, right?"

"R, right, yes; of course. That, that actually makes sense." She practically willed the tears away and graced him with a watery smile. "No matter what, I can always ask him about it once I see him again, yes?"

"Oh yeah, sure; first thing you'll ask your future husband will be all the other women he has ever slept with, how proper."

"Shush! I didn't mean it like that."

"I admire your grit though; straight to the point, no sugar coating."

She actually, physically reached out her hand and smacked his arm. "I said I didn't mean it like that!"

If he hadn't seen her do it, he wouldn't have believed it—mainly because the smack was weaker than a tap. He smirked again; teasing her was fun. "Then again you're never proper, so—"

She covered her forehead with her palm, shaking her head. "Hajime, I swear, you're the single rudest, most unrelenting person I have ever met." He got her to smile again, though. She released a heavy sigh. "What about tomorrow? They instructed me to put on my new kimono again, but are we certain he'll show?"

He shrugged. "I don't know, hime-sama; they simply told me to come by the same time and do the same things as this morning. If he fails to show again, I have the suspicion Matsudaira-sama will not like it—in fact, he'll dislike it enough to consider postponing the marriage, from what I could see." Hope overtook her. "So better hope he's a no-show again. It'll get you exactly what you want. Goodnight Tokio; and please don't make a habit of this."

"Haijme."

She took a bow and then took her leave; he didn't go until she was inside. As he watched her go, he couldn't help but feel a little disappointed. He didn't know why, but it was there. He couldn't quite put his finger on it, but it left a bitter aftertaste of something unaddressed. He shrugged. He was sure it wasn't that important, if he didn't even know what it was. So he turned around and left.

Time to rest.

.

It'd been fourteen hours since he went to bed, around two; he only managed to sleep for four hours, he was hungry, he was thirsty, the light was blinding him, the heat was scorching for this time of year and he was suffering from the worst headache ever. Plus, he had to contend with insects and Okita's always cheerful attitude for the past eight hours.

And still no sign of the future husband.

Was that idiot willing to evoke the wrath of the most important man in all of Aizu, simply to enjoy a couple more women before he came to be married? He was actually getting the long end of the stick here: according to her father there was an army of people asking him for his daughter…and this Asahi person knew it, too for he went to great lengths to convince him he was the right one.

So what happened?

Nagakura was the first one to lose his temper with the situation though. He approached Kojuuro's horse and bowed. "My lord, I suggest we go back; we can send a couple of men to wait here for any passing travellers later, see if they bear any news."

"We shall do just that," the man was quick to agree "let's turn back."

"And two of us will stay behind until the ones you'll send, arrive; I volunteer myself and Saitou-san!" Okita suggested brightly.

Impressed by his determination not to let this get to him, Kojuuro nodded affirmatively. "Then please do; your replacements will not take more than half an hour."

They all left immediately, none willing to wait for no reason. Yet as they made their retreat, neither man staying behind missed Teruhime's knowing smile, accompanied by a shrewd look; it was directed mainly at Okita, but Saitou wasn't spared.

"What was that?"

Saitou shrugged. "Maybe she figured out you have a soft spot for her lady in waiting, who knows?"

The short man's reaction was the one he was expecting, so he didn't forget to roll his eyes at his booming laugh. "Everyone has a soft spot for Tokio-chan! Ask the guards; they all volunteered to come in this welcoming party for no other reason they wanted to make sure her future husband would arrive safely. She's very kind and polite to them apparently," he explained, seeing his friend's questioning look.

"Ah."

"She takes care of them frequently, too, they say; dresses wounds, helps with colds; she's a dear! How can I not have a soft spot for her really?"

"Don't get too soft though; we are still here waiting for her suitor."

Okita's eyes narrowed, looking away. "Killjoy," he accused.

"Look; travellers. Distract yourself."

"Saitou-san, don't be so mean!" he shook his head. "You always leave these stuff to me, too; why can't you talk to them?"

"I scare them off. Go on now, you first."

"Fine, fine."

Once the people in question came into view, Okita urged his horse to approach the carriage's driver. He was a modestly dressed man, no signs of a rich benefactor, so he certainly didn't carry the man they wanted. He was accompanied by two other men on horses, all looking like quite the law abiding, simple citizens.

"Greetings, travellers! My name is Okita Souji, this is Saitou Hajime; we are acting in the service of Matsudaira Katamori-sama. Can you please tell us if you came across anything unusual on your—?"

The moment he spoke the name of the lord, all three men looked at one another urgently, one signalling to the other to speak, until the door of the carriage actually opened and a woman came out, effectively stopping Okita.

She was short, cute but deadly; she was glaring daggers at the three men and caused them to stop as soon as she came out. "Those idiots will keep waving to one another until they fly, so allow me to tell you instead: we've been meaning to reach some sort of official as soon as we entered the city but how fortunate, you ran into us first."

She nodded curtly with her head towards the forest. "While we were passing by a very dangerous trail half a day ago, _after my stupid brother got us lost for the umpteenth time that day_ ," she hissed this part "we saw a very expensive carriage, nothing like this one—it was big and beautiful, toppled over and abandoned at the side of the road. There were signs of horses that ran away. We went closer to inspect it, maybe find anything valuable we could sell" Okita chuckled at the girl's honesty "and what we saw once we drew near…it was horrible. It was a graveyard. About twenty people dead; throats slit, guts on the dirt…they were all murdered. Must've been a robbery because all valuables were already stolen."

One of the men finally stepped in. "We checked inside the carriage for any survivors but all we found was a man, no older than you," he addressed Okita "who was stabbed in the chest."

But the girl took over again. "Obviously the owner of the carriage and the important person because his clothes were very formal and nice; he was holding this, too."

She held out a piece of paper that looked suspiciously like a torn letter, handed it to Saitou. It had bloodstains on it. "That was all we could salvage. Well, that and some rings but don't expect us to cough those up—only this one."

She gave it to Saitou again and upon seeing it, she knew why she gave it up: it was the insignia ring of the Eguchi family. "…we'll consider it your payment for delivering the news along with proof," he expertly settled the matter, to avoid any future confrontation. "But don't leave town; we may need you to repeat all of these to Matsudaira-sama. Just make sure not to mention the rings."

The woman winked. "You got it sir. We're the Suzuki brothers, look for us at the bad side of town if you need us. Let's go, boys."

"Wait, wait," Okita exclaimed "were the bodies fresh?"

"Well, they stunk sir, so it wasn't a two-hours-ago kinda thing, you know? Probably a day."

"Could you maybe lead us there again if we asked you?"

"Nah, we were too lost! All I can say is it was half a day worth the journey in a place with more bushes than trees."

"That much is enough; thank you."

And just like that, they were dismissed. But there was only one thought going through their minds as they watched the Suzuki brothers leave: shit.

.

The Matsudaira compound was in an uproar for the second time since Roshigumi's arrival at Kyoto. The Aizu-han was pacing up and down endlessly while Tokio's father had already started writing letters to pretty much everyone under the sun. He had promised not to send them until the search party they sent out found exactly what the Suzuki brothers told them about, but that piece of paper was evidence enough: it was part of a love letter in Asahi's hand writing, as Kojuuro confirmed, addressed to his future bride, presumably. The content was pretty explicit, so maybe he was writing to a former lover—no matter what, it was enough.

And then the insignia ring came and sealed it.

Teruhime was only briefly glimpsed as she gave condolences to the devastated father and then took her leave to share the news with his daughter while Tokio wasn't seen _at all_. The only ones who had seen her for the next two days actually, were her two maids, her mistress, her father and the lord—the last ones only because they visited her quarters on their own. She basically isolated herself until the news were finalised…

The search party had returned two days later, too late to formally announce anything to anyone other than the Aizu-han. Okita relayed the news, while Saitou carried the dead man—thinking it too rude to bring back only his head. In fact, everyone mounted a dead on their horse, wishing to give a proper burial to the men who died while protecting their master from bandits. Bodies were respectfully lain to the cemetery, awaiting their burial the next morning. Eguchi Asahi would be laid to permanent rest once his parents arrived; they were meant to come half a week after their son, to meet their daughter in law.

Now instead of a betrothal they'd be treated to a funeral.

And that was when Tokio finally emerged from her room…at least that's what almost everyone thought. For the night the men returned, burdened with the dead, something quite amazing happened: Teruhime-sama came up to the two Roshigumi personally, when no one else was around, and saluted them. "It's such a shame my dear Tokio has no taste for socialising," she lamented out of the blue "after the news of her fiancé's fate reached her, she's been too depressed. If only there was some way for her to feel better."

Saitou held his tongue; the first thing he wanted to say was how Tokio was already feeling better than a week ago, seeing the source of her frustrations disappeared. Also, the lady herself was opposed to the marriage, what was she doing, trying to convince people she was upset? Besides, what would make Tokio feel better was highly dangerous and not recommended.

But he said none of it. Instead, he gave a small nod along with Okita, who immediately took the bait and started a grand speech about how Tokio didn't deserve all of this grief and how wonderful she was…pretty typical stuff, until that knowing smile from three days ago made a fleeting appearance on the lady's lip.

"I wish she could see you tonight, _even for a moment_ ; you'd lift her spirits."

Did she say that in a…way just now?

"She has told me numerous times how much she appreciates you, I am certain she'd enjoy your company." A small pause and a curling of the lips. "Alas, _it is past midnight_ …and **no** lady of her status and age would **eve** r leave the safety of her room so late at night."

"Well of course your ladyship! Tokio-chan is too proper for that."

Ah shit; that was spoken with too much innuendo. This one, he could not mistake. Teruhime came out here to talk to them, only to deliver a message for her charge. But Saitou was nearly speechless. Did Teruhime love her so much she didn't mind acting as the middle man? And what was it with both of them, being so improper?

"Indeed." Teruhime looked at Okita a little confused, but regained her composure in an instant. "Have a nice night gentlemen."

"Goodnight your ladyship," they chorused. Once she was gone, Saitou sighed. "Okita, you go on ahead; I will remain behind for any other questions that might come up."

His friend was shocked. "Wh-are you sure? You've been doing the most work on this trip, you must be too tired."

"I'm fine, go."

"I can definitely—"

"I'll make up for it by sleeping in tomorrow, go."

"—stay. Alright, as you wish. I do prefer going, but I was prepared to do you this favour," he continued all airs "even if it would cause me to lose precious sleep."

Saitou smirked. "You and I both know you have a weaker constitution than mine." Glares and teases, men will be men. "Go."

"Yes, I'm going. Good morning, my friend; I'll be on dream number five by the time you get back."

"One can only hope."

"Asshole!"

.

"You really need to stop doing this, _hime-sama_."

"You still came though."

"Yes, the alternative would be allowing you to come out here on your own and who knows what you might do; then of course, the wedding is off so trying to kill yourself is out of the question."

"I wasn't trying to kill myself that night!"

His sigh felt less genuine when a smirked seeped into it. "What can you possibly want to know that you had to send Teruhime-sama to make your appointment for you and couldn't wait till tomorrow morning?"

"If I came out just as you came back, it would look suspicious. And I was curious." She was serious now. "Is he really dead?"

"Yes."

"Bandits?" He nodded. "I see. I…can't say that's how I wanted the marriage to be cancelled, but I can't bring myself to feel despondent at his passing…maybe a little dejected, certainly sorry for his family but…I can't say I am too depressed by the news."

He snorted. "Why _would_ you be? You didn't want the marriage to happen. I can tell you right now, if Yaso heard news of my death, she would be delighted!"

"Hajime! Don't say things like that," she scolded scandalised "they're awful! Yaso wouldn't go that far, I'm certain."

"Not everyone is as nice as you, you know." Her half glare went unaddressed. "Anything else your highness?"

"No…I don't think so…"

"So you brought me out here just to ask me something like that? You do realise you could have just asked Matsudaira—"

"I wanted to be told by someone who understands my feelings towards the situation…I didn't know how I'd react if…maybe I wouldn't be convincing enough…"

"So you used me."

"Hajime!"

"No really, you could have just asked Teruhime-sama, she was told, too. Why torture _me_?"

She panicked a little at that, she wouldn't lie; her mouth opened and closed numerous times, looking up and down frantically, feeling there was a gap of communication. "B, but I wanted **you** to tell me…" An eyebrow rose critically and she felt more shame rise to her cheeks. "…I just wanted to see you. Is that bad?"

He didn't expect her to say something like that and for the second time this week, he was stricken. He didn't really show it, but he sure as hell felt it. After that second it took for him to process, he shook his head. "You'll be the death of me."

"No, I won't; don't be ridiculous. In fact, people say I bring good fortune."

"We'll see about that if you keep asking me to meet you here this time at night."

"We won't be seen, Haijme; I have Ochako keeping watch."

"Your maid knows!?"

"She knows everything—almost everything. She doesn't know I'm sneaking out to meet _you_ particularly, she simply helps me escape."

"So that's how you do it." Her smile was coy. "Tell this Ochako person to get her act together and act more like she should."

"Ochako is perfect."

"Whatever, hime-sama; I have to be going. It's too late and I have done nothing but ride and trek through forests all day."

"Oh, I knew I was forgetting something!" She searched her pocket and produced a little vial that looked like it had something unsavoury in its bowels, judging by the colour. "If you want to feel well-rested, try drinking two drops of this before going to bed—dilute it in water and you'll be fine." She clicked her tongue at his hesitation. "It's perfectly safe; I brewed this myself."

"That's the part that scares me." Still he held out his hand. "But I **have** faced men with swords unflinchingly."

"It won't kill you, relax. I have tested it, it works." His look was inquisitive. "On me; I took some of it, as soon as it cooled down after I made it. It was decent, flavour-wise; but it did its job admirably."

He chuckled; he could definitely imagine her using herself as a guinea pig. "I'll try it then."

Nodding their goodbyes simultaneously, they both went their separate ways. And yet, that feeling of something left unaddressed only intensified. He tried to ignore it again, as he turned around and walked away, though this once, he was unable to shrug it off as unimportant. Even if he still couldn't grasp what that was.

* * *

 **A/N** : See? All that's well, ends well. Leave a review on your way out lovelies, it always makes my day!

Kisses,  
FAI


	9. …and last-moment conversations

**A/N** : Hello lovely people! Back again for my weekly update. Thank you all for your love to this story, it means the world to me. Please let me know if/when anything doesn't meet your expectations, it's good to have some perspective, otherwise I'm just going on and on, on my own. Wouldn't wanna bore you dears.

That being said…hope you enjoy the latest shenanigans!

 **Historical facts:**

1\. On the 25th of May he starts his position as a group leader within the Shinsegumi.  
2\. On the 2nd of June, Hajime Saitou was indeed sent to apprehend a runaway member of the Roshigumi in Osaka. He captured him on the 3rd. they were to return by boat and Saitou got a really bad stomach-ache so they reached land. But there they encountered some other roshi (meaning wandering samurai) and a local wrestler, thus confused fighting ensued.  
It must have been hilarious, god. Wish I was there.  
3\. The funerary rituals and customs I researched thoroughly so I believe they are mostly accurate. I'm sorry if they aren't.

 **Timeline:** end of May – early June, 1863.

* * *

 **A fine lady…**

 **…and last-moment conversations.**

The day before Eguchi Asahi's funeral, Tokio finally emerged from her room. Escorted by two of Matsudaira's most trusted guards, she jumped in the palanquin and headed for the Yagi residence, otherwise known as the quarters of the Roshigumi men. It was relatively early for a formal visit, but she didn't consider any of that, as she appeared at their threshold with every formality.

Naturally, the lady of the house accepted her with honours and no sign of displeasure; after all, so many people stayed over there, there was no way she'd not be presentable. The only reason she hadn't sent a letter to announce her visit beforehand was because she herself decided on this that same morning. Once she told Matsudaira and her father of her plans, they readily accepted her proposal and gave her the guards. What she wanted was simple and she had convinced both men she was the most suitable person to deliver the offer.

Once the formalities were over with, she respectfully asked the older woman to be escorted to the men's part of the house, for the real reason for her visit lay there. Despite protests of how a lady like her should not visit men's rooms, she reminded her kindly she was escorted by guards thus nothing could happen, as well as she was certain Hijikata-sama must have reserved a room to accept his guests.

That was indeed the case, and the woman guided her to the relatively large room the third in command reserved for such occasions. He was actually there, studying some letters; that was how they found out the room doubled as his personal office.

"Tokio-san, what a surprise to see you here."

"Hijikata-sama," they bowed to each other "I can assure you my visit brings no bad news, do not be alarmed. What I have to say though should be heard by three of your men also."

"Shall I guess the names myself?" She chuckled. "I have a feeling I could, actually; the three names that always crop up every time you or the lord is involved." Her guilty smile was all he needed. "Oojiro-kun, please call Saitou, Okita and Nagakura here; tell them we have a guest. And tell them to be quick about it."

The young servant immediately obeyed the man's order, hurrying to fetch the Roshigumi members…who of course already knew all about their guest, even who that guest was. She was glimpsed by one of the men when lady Yagi received her so of course news of her arrival spread like wildfire. Had Hijikata not been holed up in his office, he too would know. And once Oojiro-kun informed the three they were needed, men piled one on top of the other in hopes to see the lady as she passed by their room once she left or maybe if she decided to take a walk about the premises.

She wasn't all that famous in general, but Harada's praises and Okita's kind words, complimented by Nagakura's silent nods had them all curious to lay eyes on this peculiar creature…how much more, after they heard of Saitou's odd treatment of her.

"You're so lucky," Harada complained yet again, amidst everyone else.

"Not our fault," Okita teased "but certainly our privilege!"

"Don't encourage him," Saitou groaned as he removed his training clothes, changing them for the more formal ones.

"But it's the truth, Saitou-san~."

Harada snorted. "Tch! Wait till you come back; I'll _end_ you."

"You better train hard in our absence then because I'll hold you to that."

The man's eyes widened; Saitou honestly hadn't meant to make it sound like a threat, but Harada took it like that anyway, swallowing hard and immediately turning about to go practise his kata, as his self-preservation instinct kicked in. The three exchanged smiles or smirks and finally, they were free to get ready at their own pace.

"Nagakura-san, Saitou-san, Okita-san." Tokio bowed deeply, urging the rest to follow her example. "Now that all four of you are here, I can explain the reason of my visit. You see, Matsudaira-sama, my esteemed father and most of all I, are indebted to you for all that you did for us this entire past week. Your efforts were decisive in finding out exactly what happened to my late fiancé, and without you, I fear we'd still be looking. Allow us to express our gratitude by inviting you, and of course your leaders Kondou-sama and Kamo-sama, to Asahi-san's wake tonight and his funeral service tomorrow."

Hijikata listened well, surprise hidden, but there all the same. "We'd be honoured, my lady," was all he said. Maybe it wasn't such a bad thing she grew so close to his men after all; they could get something out of it.

"It was our duty," Nagakura all but murmured as he bowed so deeply, his glasses nearly fell from his face.

"Aw, don't mention it! We'd be happy to find any dead fiancé of yours again, Tokio-chan."

Okita received a well-aimed – and earned – karate chop on the top of his head by Saitou, effectively curving Hijikata's seething anger; Tokio tried not to laugh. "What he means is, we are very sorry for your loss, but if need be, we shall readily help you again."

"Exactly," Hijikata ascertained, a pointed glare thrown at Okita, who regretted absolutely nothing "no matter what, please ask us."

She tried to hide her mirth but it was a lost cause; Hijikata was yet again surprised. This woman had shut herself in her room for four days out of grief and yet, her eyes weren't puffy; there were no black circles underneath her eyes, no sign of excessive crying. If anything she looked…refreshed. Rested. And just now, she almost smiled at such a disrespectful thing. He could be imagining it, but he doubted he made all of it up, too many clues for that. He tried to turn off his brain, thinking it was none of his business, but he couldn't.

He was troubled.

"Please be informed my fiancé's parents will also be present," she spared a knowing look for Okita who had just made that comment "so act accordingly, yes?"

"Of course, Tokio-chan!"

"No calling her _Tokio-chan_ then, yes?"

Surprisingly, it was Saitou who admonished him yet again, even as Hijikata was about to do the same; it was strange, too because there was an edge to his voice that had never been there before. Usually, he'd take pleasure in his friend's antics but it didn't look like it now...Hijikata noticed that, too but decided to brush it aside.

"I'd appreciate it if, for the duration of their visit, you refrained from calling me that, Okita-san; I do not mind, but I think it sounds disrespectful to Eguchi-san's memory."

"Aw, of course, I'm sorry Tokio-chan—Tokio-san."

She smiled good-naturedly, showing she suffered no insult. "And now, I think I should take my leave. Thank you very much gentlemen."

"Tokio-san," they saluted altogether as she left.

.

.

The wake and service was held with the appropriate piety and respect from the parents of the late almost husband, her father, Matsudaira-sama, even Teruhime-sama. Tokio herself was a picture perfect grieving bride: head lowered, eyes adequately downcast, her voice was small when rarely heard, if at all, per proper custom. She had no black kimono to wear to the funeral, so she opted for the darkest she could find—it was beautiful but she feared it was too flashy for this.

After the rites were respectfully given, the cremation followed; when someone offered her a pair of metal picks to sort out the bones from the ashes, she was momentarily terrified! She thought she had done something to offend the family, somehow they found out she didn't want to marry their son. But as she accepted, she looked over at her father and then the Aizu-han and they had both looked so proud, she figured it was a good thing. It was only until later that she was informed only relatives can pick the bones from the ashes to put them in the urn and that, in fact, Asahi's mother had paid her the ultimate compliment, implying she was already family, despite never marrying her son.

The guilt was overwhelming; it was a good thing they'd be leaving immediately, to put their son in the family grave. When she was offered a place there, in case she never got to marry again or died abruptly, she tried very hard not to look as appalled as she felt; no matter one's grief, you simply do not say that to a person! What if she was for some reason in love with him? It would sound like they were urging her to take her own life…how ridiculous.

She'd only tell Teruhime-sama; no reason to upset anyone now that the union was never going to happen and those grief-stricken but tactless people would not be her in-laws.

Then again, for the past twenty minutes Teruhime-sama did nothing but walk amongst the guests and talk to them, so telling her was out of the question this particular moment. What was exceedingly worrisome though was how her ladyship was standing between two very particular men from the Roshigumi. She had figured out Tokio was sneaking out to meet someone—and her intuition and radar were so spot on, she zeroed in on Saitou and Okita on her own. That night that Teruhime-sama arranged the meeting at night, Tokio hadn't asked her to. She simply'd done it on her own and then proceeded to tell Tokio:

"Oh, I ran into those two men from Roshigumi; told them you wanted to see them _but no decent lady would ever go out after midnight_ , so you're at a _complete loss_ of what to do." She smirked. "Now one of them will have to come meet you, yes?"

The look she had given her lady was scolding. "Teruhime-sama, why would you do that?" she had complained.

"Because I know you're dying for some news my dear but they told me nothing but general things and besides…I thought it'd be exciting for you! I'll have Ochako keep watch—you'll be fine! Just go."

She'd shakem her head amused as she said: "My lady, you're a bad influence."

"Then my duty is fulfilled."

Thankfully, she still didn't seem to know which one was the man who gave her the pin for sure, but she had a feeling that was about to change; they had been talking an awfully long time after all.

"Doesn't Tokio-chan look very pretty today?" she asked it a little cheery, earning a raised eyebrow from Saitou but a semi-excited nodding barrage from Okita, who was dying to express some sort of positive emotion. For some reason, Teruhime-sama looked pleased. "Despite the fact this is a funeral…" she added only as an afterthought.

"Tokio-chan is always pretty," Okita countered after a moment "she looked very beautiful when she came over yesterday and asked us to attend the wake and the funeral, too. What do you think Saitou-san?"

 _Childish Okita_ , Saitou thought wearily. The only reason he didn't scold him for calling her Tokio-chan was only because it was Teruhime-sama he said it to and up till now he had been calling her as he should. "I haven't seen her all day today, I wouldn't know."

"She's right over there."

They both turned to look at wherever the lady was discreetly pointing at with her eyes and head; Tokio was standing five metres to their right, head almost permanently inclined by receiving condolences from everyone attending, in never ending succession. Come to think of it, they still haven't done that. They should really get to—…it.

Saitou stopped and stared for a second.

He wasn't lying when he had said he didn't get to see her at all, because if he had…well, he'd have seen her wear it before now and would have prepared himself.

It was only a second but somehow he knew Teruhime was always watching. He also knew he should have kept his cool better than this but he was just too surprised; and pleased. He couldn't help the small smirk that came to his face immediately, no matter how much he fought against it. Because that feeling of something going unaddressed finally disappeared and something much different replaced it: acceptance; the rush of a secret shared…and of course pride. Pride in his ability to know how to pick the right thing, even if he wasn't much of a gift giver. His judgement was excellent.

"Aw, she really looks beautiful; black and purple suit her!"

"Indeed," Teruhime agreed, ever watchful…

She was looking between the two of them constantly, as if trying to figure something out. Saitou had noticed but well, what could he really do about it? Only keep a straight face but that was out of the question now; he was doing his best to wipe that damn smirk off his face yet the efforts proved fruitless for every time he managed to be serious he'd turn to look at her again and smirk all over.

But when she asked, supposedly casual, "see that hairpin she's wearing?" he knew he was in trouble. Teruhime knew about that pin; the pin he bought her on a whim, as an inside joke; that same pin she now wore in her almost-husband's funeral.

"Ah yes; it looks impressive from here but I don't think I can see more of it."

Teruhime gave Okita a look. "It's a very special hairpin, too…"

"Hmmm, how so?"

Teruhime gave him a second look as she replied "it was given to her as a wedding gift."

"Oh, how nice of her to wear it at his funeral, since he'll never get to see it; Tokio-chan is so thoughtful."

"Indeed she is; though, to my understanding, she wore it because she liked it, but had nowhere to wear it before this." She leaned in close. " _I think she was saving it for her wedding night_."

Okita blushed a hundred shades. "That's inappropriate, Teruhime-sama…!"

She covered her mouth with a long sleeve and effectively covered her giggle. "Is it now? Do forgive me then…"

Despite her acting coy and offering innuendo, Teruhime was in reality shocked, but finally able to tell she was mistaken in her assessment: This Okita person reacted in a way that was expected from anyone who didn't know the pin's significance; yet Saitou kept tactfully quiet, forcing his face into a straight line, avoiding to implicate himself in this conversation.

Her eyes shone with understanding; Saitou picked up on it. "I forgot to ask; what are your first names, if I may?"

"Souji my lady!"

And now he was certain; ugh, if only he didn't have to answer. "…Haijme."

The smile was too much for her to resist; Hajime, meaning first or… _one_. Like the kanji Tokio mentioned signed at the bottom of the Spartan letter that was sent to her along with the gift. And Saitou could surely be labelled as a man of few words…or taciturn, if one was being rude; and he was so serious, too—barely ever smiled. She heard he was very headstrong and proper, too, certainly not one you'd pick for such affairs, on the complete opposite of Okita, who was the first person that would come to your mind. Yet once more, it was proven to her that she was wrong to judge a book by its cover.

She turned to him. "Hajime is a nice name; first child?"

"…first son; a sister preceded me."

"I see…Hajime-san, Souji-san, a pleasure," she bowed her head a little and they followed her example.

But Saitou had to speak with her alone, see how much she really knew about this. "Okita, go offer your condolences with Nagakura; he's been circling forever but he'll never do it alone."

"Aw, you're right; excuse me Teruhime-sama, have to go help our shy friend!"

He was gone in an instant; so easily distracted that man…which was good, given the current situation. "You're a smart man Saitou-san; also heard you are actually married."

"…I am, your ladyship."

She tried to remain as serious as she could, because giggling at a funeral would be unacceptable. "No wonder you made such a fitting gift then."

"My lady, I have no—"

"She tells me everything, Saitou-san. Although she refrained from revealing the identity of the sender, I am no simpleton, I can put two and two together. Besides, as I told her, too, the sender could only be a man if she refrained from revealing said identity."

He bit his tongue and looked away; she gave a smile.

"This is not a warning." His eyes snapped back to her. "I sincerely do not mind you did that; if I did, I wouldn't have delivered her message for her. If anything, I appreciate it. She needs the distraction—and that hairpin."

"Given where we are today, I think the hairpin is no longer needed."

But the way she shook her head, took him by surprise. "Do not be naïve; just because one suitor died, you think there aren't ten to take his place?" Hell. He hadn't thought of that. "Once the proper mourning period is over, she is getting engaged again. I heard them say it just last night."

Aw shit; and she had looked so carefree yesterday. This was going to hurt. "Does she know?"

"Of course not; they didn't inform her of the marriage before it was finalised, you think they'd tell her this? She could assume, but no, she hasn't been explicitly told."

"But you're telling me…and not her…" Teruhime nodded. "Am I to assume your ladyship wishes me to deliver the bad news instead?" Her guilt was apparent; he sighed. "You should really not enforce this bad behaviour of hers my lady."

"Begging your pardon?"

"You are smart; you know I cannot casually talk to her outside of formal or accidental meetings and telling her now is out of the question. I cannot run into her anywhere and I have no reason to simply visit the Matsudaira compound…so you're asking me to come by late again, and have her leave her room."

Once more, guilt mixed with pride showed on the woman's face; once more, he sighed. "My lady, something bad could eventually happen to her; and then there are the guards and the fact we might be seen by virtually anyone else…it isn't proper."

"Aw, come now Saitou-san, do not deny me this service. After all, if it's from you, I think she'll take the news better. I'll be able to comfort her better, too."

"I shall not deny you the service but I do urge you to not to encourage her anymore, turning a blind eye to it, included."

"My, my, you're indeed as proper as the rumours say…I find it too difficult to imagine how you ended up giving her that gift."

He felt shame rise to his cheeks. "That was for her own protection."

"I see. How considerate then."

Looking back on it, he wasn't being entirely honest; that day, he simply felt like buying it for her. She had looked too miserable walking away. It was very nice, too, it would suit her— _purple_ suited her well. So it was impulsive and shopping gifts for an unrelated woman was very out of character for him, but he wanted to give it to her; he wanted to give her at least one thing to smile about.

So the next day he went back to the shop and asked for it. The pin was right there, it was very nice; but then his mind went back to that conversation they had; he remembered how there were hairpins that could be turned into weapons. He asked if they had something like that. When the woman serving him responded with nothing but an almost feral grin, and assured him they had one that was very similar to the purple pin he was only just looking at, he knew he **had** to get it; it was too good a chance to pass it up.

He tried to suppress the memory.

"Tis a shame you are married though." His look was quizzical. "Wonder what you'd do if you weren't…"

" _A cheer_." Crap, he said it out loud; he could tell by Teruhime-sama's suggestive look. "If you'll excuse me now, my lady, I have to offer my condolences, too."

He dug himself out of the hole he dug himself into and skilfully avoided the questions that instantly gathered in her mind by walking towards Tokio. He hadn't talked to her all day – he hadn't seen her till five minutes ago even – and it was about time; he had to set up a meeting, too, per Teruhime's request, as if he hadn't anything better to do. But now he was bound to it.

He went to the back of the relatively short line and he must have been the very last person, seeing no one came behind him. He kept glancing back; Okita winked and smiled, which meant he carried out his mission successfully, while Nagakura offered him a watery smile, corroborating their friend's enthusiasm.

At least one good thing happened today.

Finally his turn came and he bowed deeply in front of Tokio...and the parents of the late groom. Damn.

"I'm very sorry for your loss."

"You are one of the men who found him…and brought the ring back to us! Saitou-san, yes?"

"…yes, my lady."

Her voice was breaking and tears pooled in her eyes in an instant. "Thank you so much…thank you…"

"Thank you very much," the father repeated it and they bowed together with his wife; Tokio followed their example.

"No such displays are needed my lords; it was my duty."

But if their son was as well-mannered as his parents, maybe Tokio missed out on a very bearable wedding. He only hoped the next man her father would pick, would be just as much, if not more.

"Tokio-sama, my condolences to you, too." He simply nodded this once. "I have seen the effects the developments have had on you."

"Tokio-chan has been an angel," the mother rushed to assure "she is so kind and understanding; I wish we were allowed to be mother and daughter…"

"She would be ideal, indeed," the father agreed "alas, now we are one son less instead of one child more."

"I'm deeply sorry for your loss, again."

"Thank you, Saitou-san."

"Ah, father!"

Saitou turned around to see Tokio's father approaching; he repeated the whole process with him, too but the older man easily dismissed him, focusing on the bereaved. He explained how they needed to arrange a few things about registries, the urn and the grave; but before they left, he had to speak with Saitou.

"Please come with me for a moment," was all he'd said and led him three metres away. "I would like you to keep an eye on my daughter."

"My lord?"

"Matsudaira caused me to worry…she's been too melancholic these past four days, barely leaving her room and almost never looking up at all." Yeah, she feared they'd see she wasn't sad at all. "I worry what she might do when we aren't watching her."

"You fear…" Saitou came closer " _she might take her own life_?" Kojuuro didn't even look at him as he nodded yes. "Kojuuro-sama, I believe your daughter too strong for that." What a hypocrite; three weeks ago he feared she might do it himself. "But I will keep my eye on her all the same."

"No, don't just watch, engage her, ask her about her studies; anything."

"…as you wish."

Well, they were offering him a chance to tell her what Teruhime wanted without meeting up in the middle of the night that was something. "Most of the guests will leave with us, so please stay until we come back; it shall be less than an hour."

"As you wish my lord; I am in no hurry."

"Thank you, Saitou-san; somehow it's you we always rope into these situations, I am deeply sorry about that."

"It's an honour to serve you."

True to the man's word, as soon as the four key people left the premises, the rest followed; he explained to his friends – Hijikata heard from Kojuuro and proceeded to glare at him for the rest of his visit – and in ten minutes flat, the two of them were left alone. Servants and maids walked around them, carrying and cleaning.

"We are in the way here; we should move to the garden."

"Where it's easier to be attacked."

" **Who**? Who would? On a day like this?"

 _Fair enough_ , his shrug could be translated as, and he followed her outside. They started walking; he was looking all around, enjoying the fresh air; the stars were brighter tonight; the moon was almost full.

"Go any slower, hime-sama, and you'll slow down time itself," he commented when he almost ran into her.

She was displeased at his tone. "…and why are you still here?"

A smirk. "Should I be honest?"

She took pause. "Yes."

"Your father thinks you run the risk of killing yourself."

She laughed and drew breath in from shock at the same time; she started coughing! She halted their walk altogether, supporting herself on her knees, making a huge effort to simply breathe again. "Wh, haha, why?"

"Apparently you've been playing the sad widow a little too successfully and how is the man to know you didn't want this marriage."

"I am not a widow though."

"Details."

She chuckled. "So you're here to make sure I do not harm myself, is that it? Interesting. Poor father, though, to think something like that…then again, he wasn't the only one who made that assumption."

Her pointed look was not overlooked and he grew defensive. "What did you expect me to think? You were…crying! Then you started talking of rivers and nearly fell in one."

"I lost my balance; that was all. And so what that I cried?"

"…you didn't even cry when people tried to kidnap you repeatedly, so that night, I considered it a cry for help I suppose."

And helped her he did; stayed with her all night, kept her from doing anything stupid, shared his own secret, tried to cheer her up…her smile was sweet. "You're a good man, Hajime," she decided in the end "even if you try to hide it under layers of rudeness and anti-social behaviour."

"Stop, you'll make me blush," he said without a shred of actual shame, causing both to chuckle.

She sighed then and looked up in the stars. "I guess this is one hurdle overcome; I shall not have to worry about it again."

"For some time, at least."

A shared look. "What is that supposed to mean?"

"Well…one suitor is dead; you aren't. Your father will still want to marry you off."

She was about to protest but she froze; she thought fast. " **Shit** ; I hadn't thought of that."

Actual laughter was suppressed by the man and Tokio looked at him amused but taken aback.

"What kind of language is that, hime-sama?" He was so shocked yet entertained, there was no teasing when he spoke the nickname. "Is that any way for a lady to speak?" She became that interesting shade of red again, only adding fuel to his fire and for the life of him he couldn't decisively stop the urge to laugh.

"I was shocked is all…you don't seem all that offended anyway.

Saitou felt fulfilled for he had performed the service to the lady and yet Tokio hadn't seemed too broken up about it at the same time. For some reason he was invested in how she'd receive the news, so maybe that was why he was laughing now, as tension finally left his body. And he kept up this very uncharacteristic behaviour for a moment longer and she couldn't help but shove him. "You laugh but you still reminded me something like that; now my day is a little less bright."

"It wasn't dim already? You're burying your fiancé young lady."

"Stop!"

What was it with him? He was laughing, actually laughing, loud and sincerely right in her face, making bad jokes to match. He was contagious, too, making her want to burst out laughing, too. What he had just told her wasn't funny, and yet…soon enough they were both laughing in their own way, prompted simply by each other's mirth.

He harrumphed when he managed to cool down. "Someone still died though; we should be a little more respectful."

"Indeed…"

Silence spread between them, but they both found it wasn't awkward; in fact, they were never awkward between them, the calm moments. It gave both a chance to relax, mull over what's been said or experienced that day. They listened to the sounds of nature; they looked at the moon and its magnificent shape, ever-changing to human eyes. They breathed in the air of the night that always seemed to be somehow more special. They stood there for a long time, shoulders barely touching. Sounds of the servants inside had all but died out; nothing but insects could be heard, sounds of running water. There were no voices, no bustle or hustle; just the two of them, _existing_. All was quiet.

All was…serene.

She took a deep breath after what felt like hours.

His eyes darted to his gift; he noticed how her hand touched it just for a second as she made sure her hair were secured. She had said nothing, knowing she'd be causing him more trouble than it was worth. Yet she wore it all the same, and on a day like this, too. He also noticed she caught a glimpse of him, too yet decided to say nothing, only turn away to smile shyly and he returned the gesture, but complacently.

Something between them sparked.

"I wish I never have to get married."

"I wish I never had to get married to Yaso."

They both exhaled at the same time; the synchronization caused them to look at each other startled! A shared feeling wafted in the air and their understanding grew.

"What would you do, if you weren't married?"

"You are not the first person to ask me that tonight." She was confused, but he waved her off because apparently she knew nothing about what Teruhime was telling him. "I'd probably be doing the same things as now, but it'd be different in a sense. I might have been looking for a wife…or maybe not; there are still many things left to do with the Roshigumi."

"I do envy your attitude; you sound like you still haven't given up on the concept of marriage."

"There's nothing wrong with getting married, so long as the person you choose is suitable."

"I don't _get_ to choose—you would have if you hadn't…what was it that you did again?"

Alright, oversharing was over; he blamed his lack of sleep for it. "…you wouldn't like it," was all he said, suddenly turning to the left; he started walking then.

Surprised, she rushed to catch up. "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to."

He stopped just to look at her; it was but a second, a fragment of a moment, but she could feel his gaze probing, looking deep into her mind. "Then I won't." He slowed his pace, but kept walking; she came to walk next to him. "Not that you can't find out on your own if you wanted."

She rolled her eyes, but tried to keep a civil tone. "I don't want to know because I want to know; I would like you to want to tell me."

"That sounds like a rehearsed answer, your highness."

"Nonsense—" He held out a flat palm then and she knew he wanted her to be silent. She looked expectant.

"Your father's back with Matsudaira-sama."

"You _heard_ them?"

"Yes; come on, look a little gloomy, but not too much. Wouldn't want your father to think I sucked at keeping you company."

"Aw, but you didn't, you made me smile."

"Smiling is not fit for today." She smiled only to antagonise him; he shook his head. "Just like a child."

She disregarded him. "My eyes hurt; I've been up for more than twenty four hours damn it."

"You're sleepy again; that explains the language."

"Oh hush." She looked at him with the edge of her eyes. "But thank you…for keeping this a secret. For keeping everything a secret actually."

"If you want it to stay that way, shut up, they are coming."

.

.

May came and went; June arrived and it felt a little too soon for everyone at the Roshigumi headquarters. Despite feeling like nothing significant happened, at the same time they all felt they were running out of time…time needed to prove themselves collectively, as a unit, and not as individually gifted men, as was the case with Saitou, Okita and Nagakura. Saitou was, to everyone's annoyance, a frontrunner with the Aizu-han hence he was even mentioned to the shogun himself; on one hand, it was a good thing for it sparked the competitive streak in his peers. On the other hand, he was easily recognised within the units and men who usually left him alone, now tried to make him drink with them and share stories.

Even Serizawa had taken to him!

Overall, he was the most interesting and talked-about man of the unit, right after Hijikata; and yet, it was another sort of success that sincerely irked his three friends.

"Tokio-chan!" Okita's lips were graced by his widest smile yet. "Teruhime-sama;" he gave a small bow "how unusual of you to come by."

The short man wiped the sweat from his forehead using the towel on his shoulder. "Did you need us for something? Oooh, is it about an assignment?"

"Tokio-chan! Teruhime-sama!"

Harada had just slid the door open, for no other reason than he thought he heard Okita speak those names; when he saw he was right, his suspicion turned into excitement and came rushing out, bowing as he went. He never closed the dojo's door behind him, thus more people gathered at the threshold just to eavesdrop. One out of all was too shy to approach…so Okita all but grabbed him by the shoulders and in front of the two women.

"Tokio-san…Teruhime-sama…"

"Nagakura-san, Okita-san, Harada-san; it's lovely to see you again." Teruhime simply nodded as Tokio made the salutations. "Training I see."

"Ah yes! Every good warrior should train daily—or at least three times a week. Otherwise, we lose our edge."

She smiled. "I see."

"So what are you here for? An assignment?"

"Oh, nothing as trite as that, no;" Teruhime took the lead "we had just finished talking with your superiors; we are here to invite you to the Matsudaira compound for a feast. Well, you three personally and your leaders actually."

"What?"

"Really!?"

"Ah, great!"

All three men reacted differently, but it was Nagakura who made the right questions. "How come, my lady, if I may ask? And when is it being held?"

"Ah yes; we decided the fourth of the June is a suitable date."

 _So, tomorrow_ , all men thought simultaneously, _why couldn't she just say tomorrow_?

"As to why," Teruhime chuckled "ask your friend Okita. It seems he was the one who suggested it."

Said man simply laughed. "I did no such thing your ladyship; Matsudaira-sama said something I said something else, it was halfway arranged."

"Isn't that how all such things usually go?"

"Indeed!"

All the while, Tokio didn't speak a word; in fact, she kept looking all around, stealing glances at the door where everyone that trained inside had gathered at, hoping but failing to see something…or someone. And she couldn't find them from the looks of it, everyone noticed.

"What seems to be the problem Tokio-chan?"

"Um…where is Saitou-san?"

"Saitou-san is off hunting!" The two women looked at him interested. "No, don't look at me like that, you know I can't really elaborate; but he's been away for a couple of days now."

"So…he isn't here?"

"He's not even in Kyoto!" Harada waved his hand dismissively. "He's expected to arrive on the sixth, actually."

Both women's head snapped up at the same time.

"Come to think of it, doesn't this mean he'll miss the feast?" Nagakura inquired.

"W, well…he **can't** miss it…maybe…if we were to—um, I mean…"

"I think we should urge Matsudaira-sama to postpone it until the seventh, what do you think Tokio-chan?"

"Yes." She jumped on that way too fast, causing her cheeks to gain colour. She coughed to cover her enthusiasm. "That would be best, I believe." She tried to save as much face as possible, by pretending to be only mildly interested in the conversation but no one bought it. "Father did want to thank him in person…"

"It would be a shame if he missed it after all he did anyway," Okita threw her a bone, to save her from the embarrassment.

"Of course; he did work hard." Teruhime agreed. But one look at Tokio and she could see the girl was about to burn out! "Ahem, we must be going now, if you will allow us, to inform Hijikata-san of this new development."

"Yes of course!"

"Ladies, it was an honour having you."

"It's a shame you leave so soon, but goodbye!"

As the two women made their exit in a hurry, all three men present looked at each other meaningfully. This was it; this was the reason Saitou irked them. Women somehow seemed to care about him left and right! From the humble geisha to the important Teruhime-sama, every woman spoke his name; and now, a feast was to be postponed for his sake! What a greedy bastard…

And to think he was the married one.

.

.

"Tokio-chan, you knew we couldn't take a part in the feast, it's common sense."

"Yes, but…but…it is being held for helping with my fiancé—shouldn't I be allowed to make a guest appearance at least?"

Teruhime chuckled in her hand, from her spot on the floor. She had wisely called Tokio to her room about an hour before the feast started, trying to break it to her as nicely as she could. It was a good call, too because Tokio was half-way ready to attend the celebration. And now, two and a half hours later, Tokio was still complaining about it, quite amusingly, even if all fight had gone out of her.

"You know you can't; that's the custom. Besides, the men will talk of things we shouldn't have to suffer through. Anything important we'll hear from Katamori anyway."

"That's true." She pouted. "But I even wore Matsudaira-sama's gifts for tonight."

"Ah, so this is the kimono you were talking about? Tis very beautiful! Let me see it better."

Tokio held her hands out, and slowly made a turn, to allow the woman full view of the blue wave patterns and the way the white turned into froth, as if it was really the spray of the sea captured on her clothes. "The pattern is so unusual, I love it;" a giggle "I bet it was my sister who chose it."

"Matsudaira-sama did allude to it…"

"Hahaha, of course he did; he's very honest about these things. What else did he buy though? You said gifts—plural."

"Oh, the pin!"

"Really!?" Tokio immediately knelt for her lady to inspect it. "It's very pretty! I approve of both. Though I can understand why you want to show yourself;" she said in the end, regarding her "you are too dolled up to not have an audience. So how about we take a walk about the compound?"

The younger woman's face lit up "I'd love to, my lady!"

"It is getting late, otherwise I would have suggested we go into town."

"No, this is fine; I simply want to stretch my legs! I had been sitting all morning, having a lecture with the doctor and I felt very claustrophobic…"

"My child, you don't have to excuse yourself to me; it is wonderful to be curious. Not to mention, you went into all that trouble to make sure the feast was moved from the fourth to today. I am certain you wish to see your efforts come to fruition first hand."

"W-well…that, too."

She did have to work hard for it that was the truth; she forced her father to leave three days later than he had planned, made the Aizu-han send new invitations to everyone all over again and made sure the food was properly preserved until then, for they had already bought the supplies. In fact, despite both her father and the Aizu-han being visibly upset at Saitou's absence, they both felt they would just have to have it without him so if it wasn't for her absolute insistence, he would have missed it.

But after all he had done for her, after everything said between them…she wanted to somehow pay him back. Allowing him to be part of this was only step one; for step two, she first needed to see him, which she had hoped she'd do today, but apparently she was wrong. The chance to stretch her legs was much appreciated though! Her lady knew her well.

They walked around for a long time, finally ending their little stroll in the garden; they paid heed _not_ to find themselves from the side of the house that their guests were currently being received, exhibiting good faith to Matsudaira. She saw two guards come and go as well as one that always carefully followed them, to make sure they were protected at all times. Tokio sighed; the one and only reason she would hesitate spending time with Teruhime-sama out of their rooms was this: a guard was always hot on their trail. It was suffocating. Of course she loved the time spent with her, no matter where, but the problem remained.

So it was no surprise that the moment Teruhime left her side, the guard magically disappeared; Tokio offered to walk her back to her room, but the older woman was adamant in her refusal. Tokio didn't mind; she wanted to bask in the moonlight a little longer. Sitting on one of the stone benches that riddled the compound, she simply turned her face to the shine of the night, eyes closed. It was oddly relaxing…

"Hime-sama."

A rush of emotion snapped her eyes open! There Saitou was, back against the moonlight, face dark from the shadows created. Still, his eyes could easily be seen, their peculiar hue popping. And for a man with such narrow eyes, it was amazing how much they stood out.

"Hajime."

"What are you doing here in all your overdressed glory? Back from a visit?"

"…I am not overdressed," she decidedly stated. "I was simply walking with Teruhime-sama."

His lips curled. "Do you always wear your most expensive—?"

"I am **not** overdressed." There was no disputing her; he chuckled. "What about you? Why are you here? The feast is elsewhere."

He shrugged. "My feet carried me here. It was too crowded," he explained at her inquiring gaze. "I dislike gatherings with more than five people," he explained yet again.

But his final explanation caused her to giggle. "Why am I not surprised?"

"Shut up; it's late for fine ladies to wander about anyway—go to sleep."

"Do not deflect! Besides, tonight is a perfect night for a stroll and some company. Look at the beautiful stars; the clear night skies; and the moon…it feels so close…!" She remembered a conversation and shook her head. "I wouldn't mind even pouring a man's drink on a night like this."

So did he apparently because he gave her a look. "Are you trying to explain why you won't go to your room or _court me_?"

She pursed her lips displeased. "I think Sa-chan's shamelessness got to your head; I was only making typical conversation."

He snorted. "Typical to you women maybe; to me, it's confusing and unnecessary."

"If you must know, this is the way we are advised to talk to all, women and men included. So now you can appreciate how kind I truly am to spare you of such things."

"Till now."

But he forgot himself and turned to the light; Tokio's breath was caught! On the right side of his face, there was a huge bruise, as well as his left eye! His lip was cut, and his chest, what little was visible, seemed to sport a shallow but long cut that got lost into the fabrics.

"Hajime, what happened to you?"

"…nothing serious, just a couple of bruises."

Her look was scolding. "Did you at least get it properly looked at?"

"I existed in this world before you came along, hime-sama." He sighed. "It means yes," he wearily added, seeing she wouldn't let it go. Then, she went the exact opposite route and stood up, going close enough to inspecting him! He clicked his tongue. "It's only a couple of bruises; and someone tried to slash me really unsuccessfully."

"That's good." Finally one thing they could agree on. "Does it hurt if I do this?"

She pressed her finger on his cheek; he flinched. "What are you doing?"

"I'm checking it."

"The bruise is still that colour so yes it'll hurt; stop that." When she didn't, he swatted her hand. "Stop."

"If it hurts so much then next time don't get hurt on the first place," she challenged, mobilizing her other hand now.

"I am not getting hurt on purpose."

"Doesn't look like it."

She - infuriatingly - kept poking, making him slap her hands away at each strike. "Stop it."

"Aw, poor Hajime, hurting."

"It doesn't hurt that much," he tried to smother an incredulous laugh "but this is too unusual; and probably violates a thousand ceremonies of how to interact with people above or below your station."

"Poor _proper_ Hajime…!"

"Alright, enough; it seems the sake got to _you_ , even if we are the ones drinking it." He caught both of her wrists and turned her around in the same fluid motion. "Time for bed, off you go, come on." He pushed her from the shoulders, leading her to take the path that led to her room.

She giggled again and Saitou realised with a start he didn't mind that sound anymore, not when it came from her; and could it be, he wasn't actually annoyed by her antics also.

"Hajime, **this** isn't proper."

"Neither are you, shut up; go sleep and rid us of your obnoxious persistence."

"Obnoxious, eh?"

He snorted. "Yes." He stopped pushing only once he actually got her inside the house. "Half-way there already. Goodnight, hime-sama."

"Goodnight!"

She watched him go and she couldn't help but smile at how flustered he got just by poking him once or twice. But before she could laugh at his expense, there was a flash of memory and she physically slapped her forehead! Ah damn it! She forgot to tell him to meet her tonight after hours, so there was no way he'd know and come; it was a no-go; well, she would simply have to find another way for another day. It wasn't like the week ran out.

Smiling to herself, she trotted back to her room. She slept as soon as her eyes closed.

* * *

 **A/N** : I mean, just because one suitor is dead doesn't mean another won't take his place. Rich girl like her has many chasing her, you know? How much more since she's her father's oldest child, if you catch my drift.

Anyway, hope you liked it! Will be leaving it here for now. If it feels lacklustre so sorry, but I had the roughest week at work and my inspiration well gave little compared to other days. Hope you enjoyed it all the same anyway! Have a lovely week and why don't you leave a review on your way out?

Kisses, FAI


	10. …and information gathering

**A/N** : Not much going on in this chapter history wise, but the plot does move forward a lot. Hope you like it, pretty people!

 **Historical facts:**  
1\. Men who respected the emperor but also served the shogun had the saying "revere the emperor **and** the shogun". Those were Sabaku.  
2\. Joui movement, (sonno joui) had the motto of "revere the emperor, expel the barbarians". They were called Tobaku.  
3\. Saitou Hajime, originally Yamaguchi Hajime, was the son of Yamaguchi Yuusuke. At eighteen years of age, he accidentally killed a hatamoto and had to flee Edo, in 1862, resulting in him entering the Roshigumi.

 **Timeline** : June 1863.

* * *

 **A fine lady...**

 **...and information gathering.**

"Greetings gentlemen; my name is Ochako. I am here on behalf of my lady, Takagi Tokio-sama, who wishes to give you these as a way to show her gratitude."

The twenty year old was standing in the middle of Hijikata's room, who was forced by her to summon all of his men that attended the feast yesterday there, to give them something. When two more servants came in with baskets in their hands, Hijikata was certain what they were about to receive was food.

Really now? Food? They ate enough yesterday! And why so many baskets only for six people?

"These baskets these men bring are for every man in the Roshigumi; the ones I am holding are specifically for you. Hijikata-sama already received his; here are yours. May Okita-sama please step forward?"

The short man took a huge step forward delighted; when the girl handed him a basket filled with dango, he smiled excitedly! "I love dango!"

"How fortunate; who is Harada-sama?"

"It's me!" he immediately reached the woman and held out his hands. "Oooh, it's manju for me! Thank you very much."

"Nagakura-sama is the one with the glasses, even I know that," she said as a modest smile reached her lips.

"Aw," Okita immediately complained "Tokio-chan has spoken of you to her, I'm jealous!"

Ochako giggled. "Glasses are hard to forget in general," she opted to say in a diplomatic fashion and bowed as Nagakura bowed, too to receive the sweets.

"I have mochi!" he announced in the end.

"And last but not least, Saitou-sama."

Everyone had a feeling she knew him, too and not because he was the last one. The way she spoke and offered the last basket also was proof; he took it cautiously. Removing the napkin that covered his own sweets, he remained staring. A smile formed on his lips. "Is this karinto?"

"Yes! Mistress did what she thought best for each of you, guessing your general tastes. Was she right?"

"Quite," Saitou answered amused. Karinto was a relatively new and rather peculiar snack; he tried it once when he was young and decided he liked it. How in earth she knew of it and thought it would make a good choice for him was beyond him.

"Yes! Dango is my favourite."

"I enjoy manju a lot, but then again, I like all sorts of sweets!"

Nagakura simply nodded repeatedly, excited to eat something Tokio chose for him.

"But please eat some and tell me what you thought; the lady is very anxious to hear your opinions! Do try and pick the ones at the bottom, though, per lady's request; it is for maximum enjoyment."

Saitou snorted. "Why is she anxious?"

"She would like to know what you think of her cooking of course…!"

But it was Hijikata who found it more unbelievable than anyone. "You mean to tell me _Tokio-san_ made these?"

"Yes; she is an excellent lady, you see, and ladies have to know how to cook. Now please try them and as I said, from the bottom up."

"Aw, she took the time to do this for us! How kind of her. See Saitou-san? You can no longer wonder why I have a soft spot for her."

Rolling his eyes, he reached deep within the basket to pick a sweet snack from the bottom, as Ochako requested; his hands got greasy with all the sugar coating but he decided it was better to get dirty than displease her—even Hijikata humoured her. But when he touched the very last one, he didn't feel the bottom of the basket, no; another texture touched his fingertips. Curious, he stored that information at the back of his mind, and decided to check it later, when he'd be alone.

For now he simply produced the Karinto he was aiming for and took a bite…

Oh, it was good; the karinto was very good. Taking a quick look around, he saw pleasant surprise written on everyone's face, as they chewed their own individual snack with relish. "Tokio-chan is a really good cook!"

Harada nearly cried of happiness. "I love it!"

"Mmm, the red bean paste is excellent, too; give her our regards."

"Indeed, please do," Hijikata added from behind her, idly munching on his own sweet.

Everyone turned to Saitou then, the only one who hadn't expressed an opinion so far; he simply shrugged. "They are edible."

Ochako seemed a little taken aback at his comment, while his friends started complaining; Hijikata tried not to smirk at the man's coolness. Because there was no way he hadn't liked it; he said that just to spite her. Saitou was an amusing man.

"I see; thank you all. I will be going now. Please accept my lady's gratitude once more and if you don't mind, please keep the baskets. Farewell."

"Ochako-chan was cute, Nagakura-san! See how she remembered you? I bet Tokio-chan spoke of all of us to her, but she only remembered you; I think she liked you," were the first words that left anyone's lips, a moment after the girl had properly exited the room.

"I don't think so, Okita-san…"

"No, I agree with Okita! She was completely giving you _that look_."

"N, no, what are you saying…?"

But as the rest tried to boost his confidence, Saitou wanted to make his own exit.

"You were the only one she remembered, weren't you? Come on, help us out here Saitou!"

"Okita is correct; I saw her giving you a look when she first saw you that day Tokio's fiancé didn't make it."

Nagakura seemed suddenly hopeful. "R-really?"

"Hahaha, Saitou remembers the most trivial things!" Harada joked heartily.

"Yes, really."

Maybe not, he didn't actually remember, but he did remember hearing that name that day, so who would question him? And judging by Okita's thumbs-up gesture, everyone was satisfied, so that's that. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go and put these in the kitchen because I doubt Hijikata wants his office turned into a bakery."

He turned around and left without waiting for anyone to follow him; he was way too curious – and suspicious – about what felt like a note at the bottom of his basket. And if it was what he thought it was, he was certain no one else received one, so discretion was advised.

And once he found himself alone, he extracted the paper, now that he could see it, folded in half and flattened, opening it.

 _I have something I need to give to you; please come at the usual place tonight._

He crumbled the thing in his fists and threw it in the first fire he could find. She would really be the death of him.

.

"What, it wasn't the sweets? Or do you have more?"

"Haijme, lovely to see you again. Did you enjoy them?"

"They were decent." Smirks were exchanged. "I see you're as carefree as ever," he commented "but I guess now that your father is finally gone, you can relax."

"Indeed; also, from what I heard I have at least four months' worth the grace period before I have to worry about another wedding, so I'm happy. Though it **is** a wedding I called you out here to discuss. Or should I say, _a marriage_?"

He narrowed his eyes; she seemed proud. Without delay, she reached into her wide sleeves and pulled out two rolled up pieces of paper; one was bigger than the other. "This is a diary of sorts that I kept; it contains dates, events and important happenings. The other one is a note, not of my writing."

"And what should I do with these?"

"Read them of course. The note first please; I think you shall find it very interesting."

Even more suspicious than before, he unrolled the small one; but just as his eyes started darting across the thing, they became too wide! He read it again and again and again! Every time faster yet slower, his brain had getting used to the information yet quite disbelieving of their context. He simply kept staring at it, speechless.

He must have been like that for over two minutes; then, once he was certain this was real, he alternated between the note and her; over and over and over again, until she smiled. His heart beat that was nearly frantic by now, became even faster. He couldn't believe his eyes…

After a very long pause, he finally spoke. "How?" And that was all he could say; he tried more things but failed miserably, due to shock, so he decided not to push his luck with more words.

This was too good to be true.

"How did I come by this note you mean?" He nodded yes; her smirk became wider still. "Maids are extremely loyal to their mistress if treated with respect, even if the lady herself is horrendous to everyone else."

"…what are you saying? Aoi gave you this?"

She nodded no, enjoying every single moment of his stupefied behaviour. "Not to me—my maid. Maids trust other maids."

"And why would she give it to her?"

"Because your wife wanted you to have it; she instructed her to give this only to you or anyone who could come in direct contact with you. Ochako served that purpose—even if it was only through mail."

"What…does the other paper say?"

"I'm guessing it explains whatever was written in your wife's note." There was silence. "So what **did** your wife write in that note?"

"Don't tell me you didn't actually read it."

"Wh—of course not! It was meant for your eyes only; Aoi went to great lengths to hide this from prying eyes, too so what sort of person would I be if I had?"

He chuckled, still disbelieving of everything. "The note says: something; or anything. Whatever."

She was displeased. "…do not trifle with me. You can just say you don't want me to know, I won't mind."

He smirked. "Ah, you don't understand. The note is these four words: something; or anything. Whatever." Tokio was confused. "It's an inside thing. Can't believe she actually remembered."

Her curiosity was evident.

"Just after we got married, I told her if she was ever serious about calling it quits she shouldn't hesitate to ask for my help. She snorted and protested, claiming she'd never lower herself enough to accept my help, but I persisted and said: _just say something; anything. Whatever, I'll listen_. Well, she did! And I sure as hell am listening."

"Oh! Then yes, combined with the rest I know it makes perfect sense." He gave her a look. "Read my notes and you'll understand. Take it back home with you and read it there. All shall become clear."

His look was steady and calculating; he was conflicted. "Why are you doing this?"

"Whatever do you mean?"

"You took the time to look into something like this; you delivered to me a note from my wife—you help me in a way that leaves me with a great debt to you…why?"

"You have to ask?" She would have been a tiny bit offended if he wasn't so sincere in his suspicion. "I simply wanted to help you escape a situation that I know how cruel can be. I want nothing in return. Do not speak of debts and other ridiculous things like that."

"This could very well end my marriage to Yaso and not only free me from the union, but give me the chance to demand the divorce in my favour." She nodded affirmatively. "Therefore I am by definition indebted to y—"

"Hajime, stop." She was suddenly sombre, causing him to honour her wishes. "I did this for you, without an ulterior motive; anything I could ask of you, I can ask it from Hijikata-sama, too and it wouldn't make a difference. And I'd never put you in a difficult position. Don't try to see conspiracies that aren't there. I thought you knew me better than that."

"…then why?"

"Because I consider you a good person and a friend…of sorts." She started blushing at his surprise. "Never mind, I did it on a whim! If I tell you I did it for my own selfish reasons will you believe me? As in, to feel better for myself, to feel useful. Alright? I did it to somehow stroke my ego for helping you; there! That's what it is."

He looked at her for a long time; she held his gaze stubbornly. No matter how truly vulnerable he felt, he tried to appear as casual as possible—and by her reaction, he was succeeding. He then looked at the note and the still rolled up diary; back at her. His hand; back at her; his hand…

"Idiot," he snapped then and she watched as his hand landed on her head. "Don't concern yourself with other people's problems. You have enough of your own."

He smirked because this wasn't what she wanted to hear; it was obvious by her puffed up cheeks and her hands that came to be crossed in front of her chest in the ultimate show of headstrong will.

"But thank you." He removed his hand. "I don't think you realise what this means for me—our entire unit even. This could…help with many issues, if used properly."

Finally, a proper response. "You are most welcome. But it better be used first and foremost for what I intended it, mister."

"Oh don't you worry for a second; once I read this thoroughly, all will be as they should." He shot her a meaningful look. "You orchestrated this after…" he couldn't _say after I spilled my guts to you_ his pride would be hurt too much "that night?"

That was the closest he could get.

"No; I started putting it together a little after-…um, just as I was getting my kimono fitted in fact. The idea came to me on its own but Teruhime-sama helped me, too."

"Of course she did. Huh; was this why she was asking me what would I do if I wasn't married?"

Tokio's eyes widened in disbelief. "She said that? Oh my, how bold of her!" She shook her head. "She means well; please don't take her wrong."

"Shouldn't she be the one saying that for you? I mean, look at you, out of bed at this hour again…"

"But I didn't want people to know…"

He must have been taking pleasure in her shyness because his smirk was crooked again. "You did put that note in the basket; you could have instead put these in there with an extra one where you'd be explaining the situation to me."

Her cheeks coloured. "But I wanted to deliver them in person and there was no other way than this."

"See? Ego." She pouted. "I'm not saying it's a bad thing…not always."

She couldn't make him out right now, and it bothered her; he said mean things but in a kind tone and kind things in a mean tone. What did he think of this anyway? She simply stood there, trying to understand his amusement at her plight. But then he shook his head as if he knew something she didn't and pocketed the two papers.

"You are a good person, too;" he finally said after a small deliberation "even if you are a fine lady."

And then he did something she had never seen him do before: with all ceremony, he took three steps back and bowed so deeply **she** was the taller one.

Her mouth hang a little.

They remained like that for what felt like forever even if it was only a matter of seconds; once she had found her voice again, she rushed to make him stand with stuttered suggestions and shy stammering, but he did it only when he felt like it. Her red cheeks were cute; the way she averted her eyes every other second was endearing. Her sudden stuttering was lovable. Okita was right; Saitou could finally see why he had a soft spot for her.

"Tokio."

"H-Hajime…"

After a beat of nothing but staring at each other, they both turned about and went their separate ways.

.

"And the black sheep returns to the fold."

Every hair on Saitou's body stood at attention! He had but three seconds he stepped into the room, but he was being called out. Okita's voice put him on full alert but he didn't turn around, pretending nothing was amiss.

"Or should we say the wolf returns to the pack after what must have undoubtedly been a _night of debauchery_?"

But finally, he knew how to deal with this.

He snorted. "Debauchery? Maybe you confuse me with yourself, Harada."

Harada wasn't put off by his schemes though and Nagakura was quick to take the others' side by literally standing next to them with poise. "Don't play dumb! Why would you tell us one thing when we left and then do another? There was a woman involved, a woman!"

"Aye, there was; here." He reached into his sleeve and produced his wife's note. "Read it."

All three men were instantly affronted that he would ever receive a love letter and grabbed it with haste; Okita took it, the other two standing over his shoulder, and read…and all three were suddenly stumped. "What's this?"

"Are you messing with us?"

"It does look like a woman's brushwork though…" Nagakura supplemented.

"It is; Yaso's."

Everyone looked at him shocked. "Yaso is in Kyoto?" Okita asked confused

"And you sneaked off to meet your wife whom you hate?" Harada was even more confused.

So this was the perfect chance for him. "No you idiots; I met with someone who gave me that note. Weren't you the ones who urged me to find word about her anyway? Yaso entrusted it to them, to bring to me; and they did, along with this," he produced the second piece of paper "that I am yet to read thus no one will be having it."

He raised his hand as high as he could so no one could launch a sneak attack. "If anything, this will probably rid me of Yaso forever."

"But what does that weird note mean? Was she too proud to tell you what she wanted?"

Saitou smirked at Nagakura's question. "No; this means exactly the opposite." Interest was visible in all men's faces. "She lets me know she did all she could and now it's my turn."

"For what?"

"You'll see."

.

.

"May I come in?"

Hijikata looked up; he hadn't heard anyone approach the door so he was taken by surprise to hear anyone requesting entrance. If they were so silent, it could have been only two people: Saitou or Okita. Looking at the shadow, it was the former.

"Yes."

There was something different about him, Hijikata noticed, an air he didn't have before. It wasn't simple arrogance nor satisfaction; it was both, with a touch of pride and eagerness. "What did you do last night?"

He asked it bluntly, leaving no room for maybes and noes and doubts that he had gone out.

Saitou felt his skin crawl a little. This man knew everything indeed! What if his eyes caught his company last night? No, no that's silly; he just asked him something like that so he mustn't have known. Thus, the smirk came easily on Saitou's lips as he pulled his hands out of his sleeves, revealing papers at the same time. Hijikata's eyes narrowed.

"What may that be?"

"Read, commander."

 _February 10th: Yaso is seen with bf. S. lover on the street holding hands_

 _February 15th: Yaso is seen with bf. S. lover entering an ill reputable establishment of Yoshiwara._

 _February 23rd: Yaso attempts to run away from residence to be with her bf. S. lover._

 _February 27th: Yaso manages to run away from marital residence._

 _March 1st: Yaso is found with bf. S. lover in a run-down house. She is promptly escorted back to her marital residence._

 _March 10th: Yaso attempts suicide._

 _March 12th: Suicide attempt turns out to be a ploy to allow her outside, as she runs away from home for the second time._

 _March 13th: she is found in the outskirts of Edo with bf. S. lover and is promptly escorted back to marital residence._

 _March 25th: one of Yaso's guards is found beaten and bound; the other was killed. Yaso ran away for the third time…_

 _April 12th: news of a woman who might be Yaso reach her father's ears. The lead turns up nothing._

 _April 26th: after a wild goose chase, Yaso's father gives up on finding his daughter; she hasn't turned up in any of the places where she or her bf. S. lover was expected; the case gets cold; discretion is advised; they make up their minds not to tell anyone about this; the husband won't be told unless he comes to visit._

 _May 20h: maid finally reveals to my liaison Yaso entrusted her with a note only meant for her husband_

 _May 23rd: note is received._

Hijikata stopped reading exactly where the penmanship finished, only to raise his eyes to face the smug look on Saitou's mug. He kept looking at him, a mixture of bewildered, amazed yet somehow offended. "What is this?"

"My divorce settlement." His smirk became crooked. "We can ask for a lot of things with this in our hands."

Hijikata's eyes immediately flew to the smaller piece of paper; it was only three words but he could tell—this was Yaso's. "Your informant gave you her note."

"That he did."

He remained silent; then he grew too serious, looking up only with his eyes. Irritation was visible. "This is big." A pause. "I'd hate to think what you gave, or worse, _promised_ in return."

But when his smirk only got wider, Hijikata was taken aback. "Saitou…what did you do last night?"

"Let's just say this one will come free."

"I don't believe that."

"…no, it will; for you anyhow."

Saitou dreaded to think he'd have to be at her beck and call from now on, at least during the nights. And because if he ever spoke this sentence out loud to anyone they would misunderstand completely – and with all fairness, who wouldn't – he would never say who his "informant" was or that this costs him absolutely nothing in fact. It was his own sense of shame or pride that would urge him to do as she asked, he knew that much.

"Hijikata, you or the unit won't suffer; I might. A number of headaches for starters…"

His suspiciousness mellowed into curiosity and finally, a snort of laughter. "Amazing; how did you come by this information?"

"If you're looking for the name of my informant I am afraid I can't reveal that to you." A small smile. "Have to stay useful in more ways than one, yes?"

"…I expected no less." He shook his head. "With this knowledge in our hands **and** the note for further proof, we can use that man as we like! We lack a lot of funds and I fear the commissions the Aizu-han promised us won't be coming for a long time. This came with the most perfect timing!"

"Indeed…but first, you have to promise me two things: I will get my divorce." Well yes, that much Hijikata expected, as seen in his face. "Second: we use this only once. Make it big, ask as much as you want, but only this once."

"I know the value of a proper extortion Saitou," the man snapped annoyed "I don't need you to tell me that."

He took a small bow. "Then I will be going now, let you do the rest."

"Saitou…" The man stopped at the door to look back at his commander. "I don't know how you got this, but thank you." He nodded in response; a smirk on Hijikata's lips formed. "From now on, you're _allowed_ to meander off god knows where in the middle of the night if these are the results you bring back."

Saitou resisted the smirk. "I'll keep it in mind."

"To be honest, I thought you were off meeting women for personal entertainment," Saitou fought a blush "but now I can see you were doing something constructive with your time. Please continue. And if it is within your informant's abilities ask them what's the status with the shogun as far as our unit is concerned."

"I'll ask; but I truly believe that is beyond their capabilities."

"Of the mysterious informant, shrouded in mystery…"

Hijikata said that way too innocuously; Saitou became nervous. The last thing he wanted was the commander putting tails on him to find out the informant's identity but he simply nodded and left.

The moment he took the first turn to head back to his room – and change into his training attire – he ran into all three of his friends, who were waiting for him with their breaths held. He passed by them on purpose, before saying "he agreed."

Cheers followed en masse. If it were even a little bit like him, he would have joined them, he was that happy…because it might take some time, but he would be free.

.

.

She would have never expected Saitou to call a meeting between them, but there she was with a note in her hands, found in the bottom of the basket she had sent him not five days ago, that pretty much asked her just that. Of course, he requested they meet at a proper hour, not in the middle of the night and not outside the safety of her home-at first at least. He devised a whole plan in fact, to escort her to the hot springs; she should show up at the bath ladies around six in the afternoon, he wrote, and all would be fine.

That's all he wrote, but she could imagine he would time it so that he accidentally showed up at the same time to request the same thing and in light of these events, being the proper man everyone knows him as, he would suggest he escorts her there, brings her back and then goes for that bath himself. After all, she was almost kidnapped at a hot spring once, he would claim, and he felt a little uneasy allowing her to go alone.

She would of course play along because…well, it wasn't a lie. She loved those damn hot springs but ever since that incident, they stopped being a safe place. Maybe now, with him there protecting her, she could reclaim it. This would be the first time she would go to the hot springs since after all.

Of course, her predictions were correct. How well she had come to know this man…!

There were no words exchanged between them until they were deep into the woods, both fearing someone might overhear something they shouldn't. And the ladies did assure them no one had visited the spring today, so even if the wind carried their voices when they descended, no one would hear from that side.

"So what is it you wanted to talk about?"

"…well, I presented your findings to Hijikata; he agreed to my terms."

"That's wonderful! I'm happy for you; you may finally be rid of an unpleasant situation."

"It'll take some time but yes, now it is a realistic goal."

"Aw, I'm so happy, really." She couldn't stop smiling. "At least I made one person's life better."

"The thing is, Hijikata was very impressed by my "informant" and his reaches, so much he asked me for his name. I refused of course," he made perfectly clear "but now he considers me a liaison…and would like a service from said informant."

She snorted with laughter. "He really wasn't kidding, was he?"

"…what are you talking about?"

"Ah right, you weren't there. When we came back and I convinced him to wait that night before he asks for your reports, I offered him my insights as some sort of payment. He had seemed impressed by my ability to retain certain things and – I thought it was a jest – he suggested I become an informant." Saitou's eyes grew in size, even if only a little. "But I see he was genuinely impressed; I have this idea Hijikata-san is a very hard man to please in general, so I feel very proud."

For some reason, he didn't appreciate her joy at that achievement so his response "He is," was spoken with a bit of an edge.

"So what service does he ask from this humble informant?"

"Ah yes. I warned him you probably wouldn't be able to do it, so don't feel bad when you hear." He didn't know why, but he wanted to antagonise her; she shot him a challenging look in return. He didn't appreciate that, either. "He wants to know where the shogun stands as far as our unit is concerned."

"Oh?" Her head tilted to the side, not quite looking at him on purpose, picture perfect of dignified. "In what aspect?"

"…your meaning?"

"As far as funding is concerned, general position, or something particular about the men leading the unit?"

He raised an eyebrow. "…anything you can answer."

"Then allow clueless old me to inform you, the shogun is very pleased with your unit and its progress so far as well as your individual achievements. He does consider making it official sometime soon, thus giving you funds for your equipment and salaries in exchange for the protection of Kyoto – as he himself put it – , but he isn't quite sure yet. He feels he needs to test you for himself; he figures that could happen in the following two months. That being said, he appreciates Kondou-sama extremely, seeing he is Sabaku."

She seemed thoughtful. "I think that is about it; oh! Hijikata-sama he is more wary of, but recognises his strengths as a leader and understands he is the one in direct contact with the men of Roshigumi, on the opposite of Kamo-sama and Kondou-sama."

He was mildly apprehensive now. "How…how can you know all that?"

A coy smile appeared on her lips, looking at him with the edge of her eyes. She didn't answer though and his expression intensified. She chuckled. "You don't know this, but if you did you'd know I am the one archiving all of Matsudaira-sama's formal and informal mail."

"He trusts you that much…?"

"Indeed he does."

"At least that explains why he was so distraught at the prospect of you being kidnapped; who knew what sort of information they wanted or could have gotten."

She was dissatisfied. "Well, none other than the people living in the compound know…and now you, too. So I don't think that was his reason—at least not the very first."

"You mean this really is classified information?" She nodded; he was almost offended. "Then why did you tell me?"

"Are you going to tell someone about it so they can use it in their advantage? You've been giving me a hard time for leaving my room after midnight…!"

He shot her a nasty look; it's his fault, for worrying about her! He should have let her do what she wanted and gotten kidnapped. "That still doesn't answer why you told me."

Her smile came easy on her lips. "Because I felt like I could trust you."

He sighed, as he shook his head; he expected such a wilful answer from her. "There are too many secrets between us; I don't like it."

"Ah, don't worry, father says it's bad to keep secrets only if you're married."

He put his face in his hand. "No, you idiot. They say _individual_ secrets can destroy a marriage, but shared secrets make it stronger. And our secrets **are** shared."

She giggled. "Then once you're not married anymore, come ask for my hand."

"You're hopeless."

She laughed, waving him off. "You just worry too much; every lady has secrets after all."

"Yet, I am almost certain they don't share them all with one person."

"Eh, you understand; it's difficult to find someone who truly understands. Besides, I'm not the only one with secrets," she said meaningfully, looking at him with the edge of her eyes.

"Every man has a secret or two, too," he threw back at her.

"And I don't question that; nor do I make a big deal out of it. You're the one who keeps complaining."

"That's because we have already established you are the improper one of us two—"

"Hajime!"

"—as exhibited repeatedly, even now." He stopped walking then, parting the bushes for her. "Have a nice bath, hime-sama; but don't take forever, alright? And if you see anything out of the ordinary, call me immediately."

"I'll scream."

She was gone behind the bushes and he respectfully turned his back as he sat on the ground. He could hear her from where he was, so there was no need to be too worried. She entered the water, splashed around…the waterfall was loud but not too much; the quiet of nature, the lack of any human voices, made everything distinguishable.

"Still, you're quite the show off," he said out of the blue, startling the woman who was enjoying the warm water, despite the very warm weather. "You didn't have to be so dramatic about knowing the shogun's mind."

Why that bothered him, he couldn't understand. The woman did as he asked and then some; if anything, he should be thanking her ten times over for putting him in the position of bringing such important news to his commander.

"It's your fault for underestimating me."

Yet there he was.

"I didn't. No one could know such a thing other than the Aizu-han and the shogun's closest people but none of those people would ever be my informants, obviously—I was only trying to spare you the disappointment."

"And in doing so, you underestimated me; we are saying the same thing."

He glared at the flora in front of him, seeing the object of his annoyance was unreachable at the moment. "You're an overachiever," he snapped instead "how come you didn't detail me the shogun's schedule for the next three months as well?"

"Because you didn't ask for it."

"You are an overachiever," he repeated firmly.

"I was only trying to give you enough information to impress Hijikata-sama!"

"Ah, of course, because he's so hard to please." Why was he attacking her? He had no clue!

"That's only οne part of it; it's a challenge, so I felt I had to do my best."

She even sounded defensive; ah damn, this wasn't how he wanted things to go—but something about this irked him and his tongue couldn't be contained. "Yes, yes, he'll be very impressed with you, congratulations."

Where was all this bitterness coming from? Why? What was wrong with him?

"What are you even talking about?" He'd like to know, too. "It's you who will be giving him the information."

"But it's my informant he'll be impressed with."

"So? You can't reveal my name anyway."

"It doesn't matter; your ego will still be stroked you managed to _please_ him."

"Apparently Hijikata-sama isn't the hardest man to please in the Roshigumi though! You requested something, I provided it for you and now you complain to me I did it too well?"

Yes he was. "What else was I supposed to do?" He didn't know! "If you think it will sound too suspicious then…then—I don't know, share only half of the information with him. You're the middle man, decide on your own; do not scold me for doing what you asked."

She was right, he knew, but he was just too bitter! "I only wanted to help you gain favour with him, why are you being so hard? I thought you'd appreciate it; apparently I was wrong." She snorted. "If Hijikata-sama is difficult, then you're _impossible_ to please!"

He felt shame. "That's not true."

"Of course it is! Yet how could it be otherwise? Serious, **proper** Haijme, always doing the right thing—"

"Stop, it isn't like that."

"—knowing the perfect thing to say, how could he be satisfied with anything less than—?"

" **I killed a man** , alright?" Well that worked. "I'm…I'm nothing like you say, stop."

She already had; his spirits plummeted. What was wrong with him today? He literally had no reason to speak to her like that nor reveal his deepest darkest secret! Wasn't he the one who didn't want to tell her? Why was this happening? But now he went ahead and did it and he couldn't take anything back. He feared that—

"Why did you do it?"

He turned around so fast, his hair hit him in the face; he hadn't heard her approach, he must have been too lost in his thoughts. Well, he did hear the crunch of the grass but he paid no heed. Still, she came out next to him, wearing nothing but a bathrobe without a shred of fear, despite being so vulnerable. She just looked at him, stared right into his soul with those eyes of hers. He did her the honour to not look away. He waited until she had carefully sat next to him on the ground and they both looked straight ahead.

"…I didn't want to; it was an accident." He now had to tell her the story of course. "The son of a hatamoto, a hatamoto himself, kept bragging about how his swordsmanship was far superior to my father's – and mine, seeing he taught me – and how that was only to be expected, seeing my father was a simple ashigaru who bought himself the title of gokenin."

She said nothing; she knew how cruel people could be especially as far as classes were concerned. "He had been comparing himself to me endlessly, too but it wasn't until I talked back that he really targeted me. So on one of those occasions he said something quite hurtful for my family and I had no choice but to…speak way out of turn, as he put it. So he challenged me to a duel, to clear his good name by proving to everyone how superior in battle he was."

A pause.

"And I accepted the challenge."

Her breath caught. "Why did you do that? It's considered petty for a hatamoto to challenge anyone inferior, so declining isn't shameful! But it is considered improper—"

"—to accept, I know; I didn't know _then._ Or should I say I never really cared to ask. I just did whatever I wanted, without thinking."

A tremulous sigh. "He wasn't worried at all though, so I figured he was at least half as skilled as he claimed. His father was an excellent warrior after all and he too was taught by his father." He shrugged defeated. "But I was wrong. He was, to be kind, inept. I didn't realise only after I had made my move though…he fell to the ground surrounded in a pool of his own blood."

She brought her hand to her mouth. "I didn't want to hurt him, I really thought he'd dodge; I had seen his father execute a certain manoeuvre hundreds of times, I thought he'd have taught it to him. Again, I was wrong. He was dead in two minutes flat."

"I'm so sorry."

"He didn't have to die; he was an arrogant fool, but not much beyond that. It could be said he was a product of his upbringing. His mother called for my head as soon as she heard but his father…he might have been a good warrior but a horrible human because he hadn't cared I killed him at all. The only reason he allowed the hunt was to honour his social standing."

"Dreadful…!"

"I know. It was a mess. Which is why I swore to myself: no more personal vendettas, no more selfish reasons to wield the sword, only what's just; the only ones worth killing are those who are evil. Protect those who can't protect themselves..."

Silence spread between them. On one hand, she hadn't run away; on the other, she didn't say much. He rarely felt this nervous but he could hear his heart pumping blood faster than usual, as he waited for her to digest everything.

"But if it is something personal, isn't it more motivating?"

Finally, she spoke, even after some time. "…not necessarily; maybe. I don't know. I simply try to do my best."

She considered. "So just make what's right your personal motivation; you have a very personal reason to abhor senseless killing and needless violence. That's a good thing for someone trying to start over. Yes?"

His eyes slid to hers for the first time since he started speaking before turning away again. "Yes."

"…so that's your indiscretion."

"Yes."

"…it could be worse."

He snorted. "How."

"You could have killed him on purpose; you could have not cared. You could have even felt slighted they came after you."

He turned to look at her incredulous. "How…do you do that?"

"Do what?"

"See the good in people, no matter what."

She was the one who looked away now, deciding the trees surrounding them was a better choice.

"I don't; it depends on what people show me. And although what you did was wrong, I see your heart is in the right place now; you received enough punishment for it already by others, too, I see no reason to add insult to injury. Besides, you have saved my life more than once. What right do I have to say if you should be here or not?"

She felt she understood him a little better now; he was always proper because the one time he wasn't, a man died. He berated others so they wouldn't make the same mistakes; he devoted himself to upholding the law and what's right in an effort to wipe his record clean. So, Boldly, yet almost imperceptibly, she leaned herself towards him more and more until her head was touching his arm.

He was a man on a mission and she could respect a man like that. Closing her eyes, she rested her head against his shoulder for a long moment. She couldn't see, but definitely imagined his panic-stricken face, flush with the immodesty of it all and it caused her to smile.

But if she did have her eyes open, she would see she was wrong. Of course he involuntarily reacted to something like that by flinching or trying to say something, anything, to make her stop, but…after that one second was spent, he realised: the world didn't come to an end. The peace wasn't broken and no one was around to scold him for being so daring with the Aizu-han's protégé. She didn't hurt anyone by being improper—and neither did he, if he just let her do it.

In fact…it felt nice. He felt accepted. What was the point of standing too much on ceremony anyway? So he let her support her head because that way she supported his heart. And now that its rate had calmed and he could hear more things than that blasted beating, he could finally hear his thoughts. He'd been bitter thus mean because he'd been comparing himself to Hijikata. She hadn't; he did. She simply mentioned one thing about him, which was true, and he gave it this whole other dimension.

Why?

He didn't know. Maybe it had to do with the fact Hijikata gathered the attention of every woman he met, yet so far Tokio had exhibited none of the tells of a woman smitten. She was, for all intents and purposes, indifferent. For it to change now, after all they had been through, it felt wrong. No, it felt unfair. Tokio was **his** person! She shared her secrets with _him_ , not Hijikata, as they had previously established.

So it was pride, his mind finally decided. Pride, yes; that was a good sentiment to centre on.

A giggle pulled him out of his thoughts and he turned to look at her smiling, eyes still closed. "I finally realise why you went overboard in your duel with Nagakura-san; you were just too excited you could have one without holding back."

"Shut up or I'll move." Her mirth died in an instant; he was pleased. "Though, we should be getting back soon. People will start to wonder."

"No one will wonder; my baths always last _at least_ an hour. So stay." She dared to lean into him even more, all of her side touching him. "Just a little longer…"

He did as she asked, but still shook his head. "Too many secrets."

"But this is relaxing no?"

"…I guess."

She huffed. "Are you calm?"

"Yes."

"You weren't before; now you are. Thus, this is relaxing. Now be quiet."

He felt like snapping to her, but held his tongue. She was right; this _was_ very relaxing. So he stood there stoic, watching the leaves dance in the breeze. The sun was only now setting, painting the horizon with an iridescent glow; sounds of nature surrounded them. Everything was at peace.

After what felt like hours, he finally decided it was about time they left. "Tokio, we need to-…"

She was asleep.

Heh, no wonder she managed to stay quiet for so long. "Wake up your highness," he said a little louder, subtly moving his arm to further his cause "time we headed back."

"Hm?" her eyes opened slowly, sleep heavy on her eyelids still. "Ah yes, we need to" a yawn "go, right."

He stood before her and turned his back, allowing to collect herself and fix her robe before standing up again herself; she signalled she was ready by tugging onto his fabrics once. They started walking.

"So what will you tell Hijikata-sama?"

"I haven't decided yet."

"Maybe you should portion it; it might look suspicious otherwise, how much more when I don't ask for anything in return."

"Oh _now_ you think about that?"

"One more word out of your mouth about it and I shall never tell you anything else."

She sounded serious; he weighed his options. "…I'll portion it," he decided in the end.

* * *

 **A/N** : Hope you had a fun time babies! Why don't you leave a review on your way out? It always gets my creative juices flowing!

Kisses, FAI.


	11. …and revelations

**A/N:** Hey there lovelies. How have you been? Ugh, life is tiring and it's so hot here, I can barely function. Don't even know how I managed to write this chapter. But here it is, have at it. No historical facts this once because nothing of historical import happened yet. Yet mind you. There are things coming...

 **Timeline** : middle of August, 1863.

* * *

 **A fine lady...**

 **...and revelations.**

Hijikata wasn't a curious man.

One could easily call him well informed, but indifferent; he would hear a ton of things but would unconsciously sort through them to retain only the most valuable. When one is in a position like his, he learnt never to underestimate the value of information of course, no matter how insignificant it might have looked at the time. And the source of those information could be anyone; he also found out that the most eye-opening pieces of information, the ones that tied everything together, were unwittingly given. So he taught himself to pay attention to every little detail about something or someone; he also had a knack for guessing what sort of info would be of interest or use later, so he became a natural choice for the information gather on the unit—or at least at sorting through them.

Thus anyone who would hear anything, they'd come running to him, asking for his insights on the matter, as well as alerting him to anything that could be harmful to the Roshigumi. Or helpful. Yet lately, Saitou did most of the information gathering, as well as the sorting, and simply presented him with facts—or information that would later be considered as such.

And for all those reasons, Hijikata finally became curious in Saitou's informant after a month and change.

It wasn't the fact he asked for nothing in return; it wasn't the fact he operated only under the cover of the night; nor was it because no matter how ridiculously difficult the information he asked for, he always delivered. It was for all of the above! If it was only one or two of them, he wouldn't be, certainly not to this extent. But miraculously, this informant of his had the most astounding perception…or simply had inside knowledge.

Who the hell was that so well-connected informant that even foretold – or warned them – of the inspection the shogun had planned? It was thanks to him they managed to appear presentable to the shogun's team of officials and garner some first positive formal comments – considering almost everyone had their eye on them in a bad way –.

He was troubled, suspicious and upset at himself for not finding that source first. At the same time, he was glad this person existed, seeing their life became so much easier…and they made quite the progress with the shogun.

So now Hijikata wanted to meet him.

And yet, every single time the man's thoughts flew to the mysterious man…he always berated himself for thinking it was a male; it could easily be a woman—in fact, something deep inside told him so and he knew to trust his instincts. But if it was a woman, what reason did she have to help him? Saitou wasn't the type of man to cavort with geisha or consorts, so that type of intrigue immediately disappeared from Hijikata's mind. But if it really was a woman, she must have been someone very close to the shogun; and why would anyone like that help him?

He knew if he simply followed after him, he'd know; but he wasn't a child. Nor willing to stoop that low…yet. So he raked his brains to find who it was but came up empty. And then something completely unexpected happened, finally giving him a clue; no, not a clue—it blew this case wide open.

A week after the very successful inspection, Hijikata received a letter from Matsudaira Katamori. Per usual, the letter had two types of distinctive brushwork: one was Matsudaira's and the other's was whoever the man employed or used to write his letters. He knew Matsudaira wasn't always the one writing his own letters due to time restraints; he'd instruct someone else, dictating his opinions, and that person had to accurately convey them. Obviously, that person was always the same one and Hijikata had never cared before on who it could be…until he received this certain letter. And then he finally realised why that note with the dates of Yaso's activities felt a little familiar: these two documents were written by the same person.

He was astonished.

Who could it be, within the Matsudaira compound, that took such a liking to Saitou in particular, who also had access to such documents and the lord's trust?

His mind immediately came up with an answer. His instinct was telling him Saitou's informant was a woman; there were only two women who had met Saitou in that house, only one that knew him long enough to excuse this sort of behaviour. But why would Tokio-san—?

The questions died abruptly. The answer was crystal clear; he protected her life twice and got hurt in the process; he helped find her fiancé.

…she liked him.

Or at least, respected him. On one hand, it was ridiculous to even think of it, because why would she be in such an important position as that? Had he miscalculated her worth? On the other…it would make sense if it was her, because she was young, younger than Saitou, too so he could spin things around in his favour without her asking for anything in return.

And what with her marriage being cancelled, maybe he hit a soft spot and managed to convince her to do this for him, too. But wait a minute; he distinctively remembered how Tokio had looked way too…normal after news of her fiancé's death and her own self-imposed isolation of a grand total of four days.

Could it be…?

The colour drained from his face and broke out in a cold sweat.

No, he firmly told himself, his thoughts ran wild. There was no way any of what he was wildly speculating in his own mind were even remotely true—no way. But one of those thoughts wasn't entirely too wild. He drummed his fingers on the wood of his desk, as he had all but forgotten the actual contents of the letter he received – something about a meeting or the other – his mind running a mile.

He had to make sure the identity of his informant was indeed Tokio. It was pretty much a certainty for him, but he had to turn the strong possibility into a fact. And once that was out of the way, only then would he turn to the questions again, or else he'd go insane just thinking of the possibilities.

So there was only one course of action: follow Saitou around at night and see his informant for himself.

He felt too silly even thinking of it, how much more doing it…but asking someone else to do it was out of the question. The less people knew, the better. Okita being in the loop wasn't too tragic honestly, but he wanted to surprise him this, see his first reaction; if Okita found out about this though, the little shit would definitely tell him before he ever could and Saitou's original thus honest reaction would be lost to him.

But he wanted to see it; it would help him make his decision on what should his course of action be, should Tokio turn out to be the informant. Bracing himself for humiliation in case he got caught, or just knowing it himself because he had just decided he would follow around one of his men whom he actually trusted just so he could satisfy his curiosity, he took a deep breath. He would read his letter now, with a clearer head, and do as he always did, not to attract any suspicion. Then he would pretend to go to sleep, shut his door, and do something he hadn't done for a very long while: sneak out and surveil.

Nightfall couldn't come fast enough.

.

.

Hijikata's perfect plan hit a snag, seeing he hadn't accounted for one little thing: Saitou didn't contact his informant every single night. And do, for almost an entire week, he spent it watching him leave for the red-light district with his friends or simply sleep. But Hijikata didn't sleep! He had been going without any proper rest for so long, people started noticing. He always slept less than the average warrior but now it was getting too much—he would threaten people with seppuku far too often and he almost fell asleep on his desk a couple of times.

That was when he finally decided to put a stop to all these. Why was he being an idiot? So far, Saitou hadn't failed to bring a subject to his informant's attention…so if Hijikata simply tasked him with something knew, undoubtedly, he'd go to them. Thus, he only needed something new to ask.

That same day, Hijikata approached Saitou with some wild reason as to why he would need to contact his informant; for some reason, Saitou took him at face value and promised he'd meet with him – ha, him! – as soon as possible. He kept an eye on his movements after that, only to determine his course of action. If it was always the same as this once, then this was his routine: he'd receive the request, he'd write a note, he'd excuse himself from his friends and then he'd proceed to deliver the note himself.

The last bit he could only assume, but why would he go to the trouble of writing and taking it with him if he wasn't going to personally give it to his informant?

Hijikata expected him to have arranged the meeting for the next night, to give whoever it is a chance to gather the needed information, but he was wrong. Saitou was spotted leaving the Yagi residence that same night. He was lucky he saw him slip out—well, not lucky per se, but if he hadn't prepared himself for the unexpected, he'd have missed him.

Still, he was hot on his trail since the moment he left the house.

Just as Hijikata had predicted, Saitou headed to the Matsudaira compound; per usual, at a very late hour, which would be entirely too inappropriate if Tokio was the one he was meeting. But that remained to be seen in not too long. Hijikata was actually impressed by Saitou, too, watching him look over his back all the time, being careful not to be seen and choosing the best route for maximum coverage. What's more, he appeared to be vaguely aware he was being followed…but this was Hijikata. There was no way anyone would ever see him.

Thusly, he made it safely outside the Matsudaira compound, at least ten metres away from his subordinate. But if he wanted to hear anything from their conversation, he needed to come closer, he knew that, so he risked closing the distance to three metres. He was lucky there were a lot of surrounding tall greenery and he could easily blend in with the environment.

He held his breath.

He didn't have to wait too long for the informant to be revealed; it was barely ten minutes later that he noticed the shoji door of one of the rooms being drawn open…and none other than a familiar female figure snuck outside. She jumped over one fence, burrowed underneath the other and, without further ado, the woman came face to face with Saitou.

It was Tokio.

Heh, he was right. Of course, he was; damn it why did he have to be right? But he stopped his train of thought in an effort to pay proper attention to their conversation. It was a good thing it was this late after all, for there were scarcely any other sounds to drown them out.

He watched as she came close—to close to be considered proper, and stood next to him. she crossed her arms as she intently stared at the fence across from them. "You know Hajime, you don't have to remember me only when you wish to learn something."

He gave her a look. "Good afternoon to you, too."

She rolled her eyes as she waved him off, turning her body so she could face him again. "Yes, yes, good afternoon and all that."

Hijikata couldn't help but mentally protest for every second she spent so close to Saitou, especially when Saitou did absolutely _nothing_ to put distance back between them.

"Then you should know, too that you don't have to complain first thing when you meet me."

"Oh hush; and if I complain it's your fault. Imagine how it looks to me."

"Suck it up hime-sama; we can't exactly be friends and I can't risk my neck more than once a week, so it better be for something useful at the same time at least."

She chuckled. "For the umpteenth time, I bring good fortune to people."

"…if you're complaining, you have something to tell me. what is it?"

She smiled so widely and so purely, Hijikata felt almost embarrassed he was spying on them. "I found a puppy in the market a week ago! It was fluffy and cute and black and so scared…! I took him in immediately."

"A puppy? How small was he?"

"Eh, he reaches my knee standing."

"That's too tall for a puppy."

"Maybe, but the poor thing was so scared of people—they didn't treat him right! But he eventually warmed up to me, so I took him home to care for his leg; it was hurt. I had to carry him though…"

Saitou listened to her amused, until he noticed…her hand was dressed. "Did the dog bite you?"

"…well, he was very scared at the beginning."

"Tokio…!"

"He's an angel now, really! He already warmed up to me, too and he's adorable. I named him Hachiro."

"Oh Buddha, you already named him; there's no turning back now."

"Why would I turn him back? Dogs are very loyal and Matsudaira-sama said it was a good thing I took him in. if I can train him to be a proper guard dog, he'll be very helpful."

Saitou snorted. "God help anyone who comes near you in Hachiro's presence."

She giggled. "I cannot deny that was my first thought; maybe he'll get to bite whoever my father chooses for me, too."

"Ah yes; first suitor killed by bandits; second eaten by a dog. What about the third? Stung to death by bees?"

"Hush!" She half-laughed, half-appeared offended; his smirk never faded. "So, what is it you would like to know tonight?"

"Hijikata requested you told me all you knew about the Shinsengumi." Her eyebrow raised; she became impassive. "What? Spill."

"They are a group of wandering samurai without a master whose leaders are honourable, their vice commander is smart but ridiculous and at least one of their men is a complete idiot."

Hijikata stared at her shocked, mirroring Saitou's milder expression of the same sentiment. "Wh…what…who are they?"

A disbelieving chuckle escaped her. "It's you, you idiot; you are the Shinsengumi obviously, I know that much. That's the name the shogun would like to use for your unit once you are officially recognised."

Hijikata's mouth hang; how the ever-loving hell did she know that? Just how? It wasn't something that was talked about, not within the unit even. It was supposed to be a big reveal and all—she ruined it!

"Really?"

"Wait…" she drawled, realisation dawning on her features. "You didn't know, did you?" Her smile was teasing. "I just delivered some real news to you, hmmm."

"…don't gloat; it doesn't become you, hime-sama."

She giggled. "Indeed, it doesn't." She exhaled. "So, what are you going to do now? Tell Hijikata-sama you know his secret?"

"…I can't tell if he was testing _me_ or the reaches of my informant. I don't know what to say to him."

She shrugged. "Tell him the truth."

"I never lie to him; I simply don't share the entire truth, if it suits me. Otherwise, I don't think I'd be here now."

Her laugh was booming, causing him to shush her! When that didn't work, he literally closed her mouth with his hands and every hair on Hijikata's body stood at attention! What was he—why wasn't she—what was wrong with these two? If one looked at them when others were around, one could swear they barely put up with one another. But this…this was so different.

Hijikata was bemused not only because he couldn't quite put his finger on it yet, but also because this, whatever it was, existed.

"The scandalous late-night rendezvous of Matsudaira-sama's shameless protégé with one of the unsavoury characters holed up in the Yagi residence, one of the Roshigumi men—"

"Shut up, it could be a real headline one of these days," Saitou snapped something between humour and fear but that didn't deter her one bit.

She had nearly doubled over in fact, holding on to her sides as she dramatically announced "—Takagi Tokio and Saitou Hajime, bringing shame upon their families and their lords, dragging names through the mud."

He glared in his own particular way that she had come to know it meant he was only half serious about what he was about to say, sighing. "I can't see why our potential defamation sounds so entertaining to you."

"F-," a hiccup of laughter, and she squeaked from the surprise, covering her mouth "forgive me, but it sounds a bit too ridiculous. I would never risk my lessons under normal circumstances, too and yet, here we are."

"It's give and take so it's fair."

The look she graced him with was shrewd. "Uh huh…you take the information that I give you…"

"You can ask me anything you like, your highness, I'll answer; it isn't my fault you never do."

"Is that so?" He loftily nodded. "Then please do tell what is Hijikata-sama's position towards marriage? I know of _at least five_ ladies who would be interested."

The disgust for the news and the sympathy for his commander were evident on Saitou's face, exhibiting so much emotion for the first time. Hijikata, who was always watching and listening, felt a little more appreciative for his man, making a mental note to thank him somehow later.

"Hijikata has far more important and pressing matters to attend than swooning ladies; and I think he's had his fill of catering to women's whims, too."

"How can you know?"

"…I just do. Trust me."

"Aw, too bad."

His next look was judgemental even if a little teasing, considering the vagueness behind her words and her tone. "And why is that? You happen to be included in those five women?"

Just as Hijikata was about to panic, he heard her giggle.

"Hijikata-sama is not my type;" thank Buddha "he's far too pretty for my tastes…and older than I would like. More than five years is too much—mmm, maybe eight. Any more than that, I don't see how two people can be compatible, as far as marriage is concerned."

"Then who's your type?"

Despite the answer being at the tip of her tongue, even Hijikata could tell from where he was hiding, and even if she raised a finger, Tokio froze. Red rose to her cheeks and averted her eyes from Saitou's in a flash.

"…I told you, I do not wish to be married to anyone." Hijikata remained staring. She had told him what now? "How could I have a type?"

"But if Hijikata isn't your type, someone else must be, right?"

She blushed more; Saitou was definitely enjoying how he made her uncomfortable, it was written all over his body language. "N-no, I just know men like Hijikata-sama do not attract me."

"How?"

"Because unlike-…!" She shook her head mortified, hid her face in her hands. "I don't feel attracted to Hijikata-sama—nor anyone else, stop asking."

"Ah, of course, I forget! You shall live and die like a true spinster: alone, without anyone ever entering your heart…even if you're going to be married in half a year from now."

"Hajime!"

"I pity your future husband, too."

"Hajime, stop."

"But I relate; I know what it feels like to be in a loveless marriage."

There was not a shred of hesitation nor a spec of surprise on anyone's face when Tokio actually, physically and without any remorse, started slapping his arm! Hijikata watched on in absolute shock as Saitou not only did not react, not only did he make no effort to stop her, he even angled himself in a way to guide her slaps away from places he had some sort of bruise or wound on, yet without alerting her to them.

What was he watching?

"You are so impossible! Yaso and I aren't the same, at all! And I'd never cheat on my husband, whether I wanted him or not." She stopped for a moment, only to consider. "I'd never have a lover before getting married, too." With new-found offense, she began her flurry of blows anew! "How can you compare me with someone so uncouth!?"

"I don't know; despite this being innocent, you give off all signs of already having a lover you know."

Her colour took a hue of concerning nature, brimming with shame. "Idiot" she accused and jabbed his sides!

When he actually flinched, she came to an abrupt stop. "Are you hurt?"

"…no, it's nothing."

"Then if I do it again-?"

"Don't do it again."

Two things happened at the same time: she prepared her fingers for another attack and he caught both of her wrists at the same time; they shared a split second of open looks. It ended with Tokio's triumphant "aha!" and both people letting go.

"Where in earth did you get this?"

"…the shogun wanted some help. It was a week ago."

She rolled her eyes, sighing. "Well, let me look at it."

"There's no need; the doctor at the Yagi residence is keeping an eye on it and is just as skilled as you…only less annoying about it."

She crossed her arms, unyielding. "Then why is it still bleeding?"

Both Hijikata and Saitou were taken aback at that comment; the latter also checked as soon as he heard, and indeed, he found, there was blood on it. There shouldn't be. "I don't know. Do I look like a doctor?"

Even if he sounded casual, he was starting to get worried. Tokio had helped him with deeper wounds and they were fine in less time than this. What was wrong?

"I am but you won't let me inspect it…"

"Fine—but don't touch."

He took off his layers and remained standing exposed, as Tokio bent her knees to take a better look at the still open gush on his ribs. "It should have closed already," was the first thing she commented "it isn't deep enough. Unless…"

She put a hand on her chin; Saitou watched her wary. She did something completely unexpected then: without warning, she headed to the bushes – exactly where Hijikata was hiding behind – and grabbed a branch. She sniffed once, then twice and once she was satisfied, she snapped a twig with some seeds on it off! she crushed them between her fingertips as she walked back.

She licked her other two fingers then and mixed her saliva with the makeshift paste.

"Does it sting if I do this?"

She proceeded to simply touch his exposed flesh with the weird concoction but Saitou nearly jumped! He had to exert a lot of discipline to remain as still as he did because oh god did it sting! It was nearly crippling. She hummed in recognition. "It appears your wound is poisoned."

He stared; she stared back. "What?"

"Why would anyone poison me?"

"This isn't the type of poison that kills; but it is enough to keep a wound like that open, thus making it susceptible to infection thus incapacitating whoever was to receive it for a longer period of time. it's debilitating more than lethal…though if one wanted to kill another without raising suspicion, I guess "succumbing to his wounds" is a very believable and overlooked cause of death."

"So, someone was trying to kill the shogun and if not by blade, then he'd fall by its aftereffects?"

She nodded. "Either that or someone knew who would be keeping him safe and wanted them out of the picture—doesn't have to be you personally. Many people dislike the Roshigumi in general. Though you could be the only intended target, I cannot tell."

A meaningful look. "I can only tell this is exactly why you should be coming _to me_ to treat you. I can spot these things…"

"And a doctor twice your age can't?" Saitou spoke what Hijikata thought immediately.

"That seems to be the case; unless he's the one poisoning you." She shrugged. "All I know about the certain man is he was notoriously bitter he wasn't appointed to the Matsudaira compound but I don't see any reason to poison you in that."

"Is there anything you **don't** know?"

She snorted with laughter. "What I'm going to do with you." He shook his head at her chuckle. "Look, he might not even be trying to kill you; he might be trying to keep you incapacitated; or maybe you're the test subject for the bigger kill later…I don't know. But we can definitely check."

"How?"

"You ask them to allow you to come here to see our doctor, Takahiro-sensei, as the doctor at the Yagi residence doesn't seem to be able to battle this particular wound; once you come here, I ask the doctor to allow me to check; we already know what it is so I simply use some herbs to extract the venom from your system. Once you are completely detoxed, we allow you back to the doctor. If your wounds don't close and we see traces of poison again, then he is the one poisoning you. And do not worry; if you do not bring up poison, there's no way the doctor will worry you found out."

"But that will take too long; I must tell Hijikata immediately."

"It will take a week at most, for the poison isn't enough to cause actual damage, thus only two sessions, meaning days, will be necessary for the detoxification. And you can tell Hijikata-sama tomorrow evening and ask him to keep it quiet. If you went to him first thing in the morning and said someone's poisoned you, won't he ask how you knew? What will you say? Your informant just so happens to be a doctor, too?"

Damn, he hadn't thought of that.

"Exactly; just be patient. Here," she unceremoniously ripped a good chunk of her sleeves and made it into strips.

Hijikata jumped back at the motion.

Saitou watched her go and make more of that weird paste; within a minute she had made enough to thinly cover the entirety of his wound. Just as he suspected, she applied it there, and held it in place with the kimono fabric, tying it around him. "Now you're half a day ahead! Don't take it off until after you wake up, alright?"

He nodded. "Thank you." He put on his hitatare properly again. "The sooner we resolve this, the better."

"I know! But thankfully this won't kill you."

"I'm not in a hurry because of a little bit of pain; this is big. Imagine if he targeted Hijikata or Kondou even! I'm dispensable, I'm just a man; they aren't. this could be a well-aimed attack to our leaders and, as you said, I was the test subject."

When he looked at her though, she was glaring. "What? I'm agreeing with you, there's no need to be upset."

"What do you mean, you're dispensable?"

"I can be replaced. They can't." She kept pursing her lips. "Why are-?"

"You may not be or think you are important or _as_ important as others may be in the grand scheme of things, and maybe you are not the first person in the shogun's mind when he needs to call upon someone, but you still matter. You matter just as much as any of the people you've mentioned. You matter to the family you've left behind; to your friends; and you most certainly matter to me."

Hijikata felt the full impact of her words, even when Saitou seemed to be taking it in stride; what was she saying? Wasn't…wasn't that some sort of declaration? How could she just say something like that so easily? Unless this meant something different to them and he didn't know. But as he watched closer, Saitou might have appeared expressionless but he was in fact stunned; he recognised that poker face anywhere, pretending to be cool but in truth feeling all out of sorts.

Yet, Tokio simply shook her head, as if she hadn't just said that. "If you don't treat yourself that way, don't expect anyone else to do it for you. Men like you must fight for what they deserve, so don't sell yourself sort for any kind of reason."

Then she huffed. "I really don't know what I'm going to do with you. Do you at least drink what I gave you?"

Still numb, he answered "when I feel like I need it, yes," too fast.

"Have you drunk it lately?"

"Twice since I got these wounds."

"That's good; it helps." There was a small pause, in which Saitou was still trying to process what she'd told him. "So, I'll see you tomorrow again, yes?"

He nodded. "When do your lessons with the doctor usually finish?"

"Depends on the day, but tomorrow we'll start early so around twelve? Somewhere there."

"I see; I shall visit then."

The smile was easy on her lips, wide; Hijikata felt his own heartbeat quicken. It was so unreserved, he had never seen her like this. To think such an expression was one she saved for Saitou only…who was now looking far more relaxed than three seconds ago, that was something. "Good night, Tokio."

"Mmm, stay a little longer…!"

Heh, just like a child. "I'm afraid any longer than this and it will become suspicious."

Hijikata wanted to scream this was already suspicious, but refrained.

"I guess; good night. See you tomorrow…!"

"It's barely eleven hours away, don't pout like that." She didn't stop; he sighed. "You hadn't seen me for a week but you'll see me tomorrow again don't pout." He said it more forcefully now, causing her to stop.

Hijikata could barely believe what he was seeing. How could he explain it? It felt like he was witnessing something private, hence he was uncomfortable. But there was nothing supposed to be going on between them, especially these two. He was rude to her and unsociable and she…was a proper fine lady, she must have been too much like Yaso at first glance for Saitou to care to look deeper.

But that wasn't right; they were friends. Well, they were friendly; he doubted either of them considered the other a friend. Then what were they?

"Be careful on your way back; I heard there were Chousuu men arriving tonight."

Hijikata's eye started twitching. Why did she know that? How could she?

"I'll keep it in mind, thanks." He turned around to leave.

"They say there's a Chousuu spy in the Roshigumi, too so keep a sharp eye, okay?"

"How? How can you possibly know that?"

"Matsudaira-sama talked about it with Hijikata-sama and wrote it in a letter to my father. Just be careful, yes? I have a bad feeling about tonight."

He smirked. "Is that why you want to keep me around longer? Won't that only be even more dangerous?"

"No, because I'll be satisfied with the amount of time you spent here and maybe my alarms wouldn't have gone off, if you had decided to stay a bit more."

He sighed again. "I really need to go."

She checked his hip and was surprised to see he now wore it on his left, but relieved he had it with him anyway. "Not much of an advantage to be left handed if everyone can tell," he explained, seeing how perplexed she was.

Hijikata could punch someone in the face right now; she was observant enough to notice something like that? Really? And why was it so infuriating?

"Ah that makes sense. Just be careful."

"I will. Now _for the last time_ , goodnight."

"Goodnight."

She watched him go anxiously; Hijikata watched her keenly. "Go inside hime-sama," Saitou snapped without ever turning back "or I'm not coming again, information be damned."

As if that triggered a fail-safe inside her, she was scrambling to get into the house in seconds; Saitou spared a glance behind him and when he no longer saw her there, he smirked. He didn't look back again.

Hijikata remained, knowing it'd be best not to follow after him immediately; he knew where he was returning—it was this he hadn't. And maybe he shouldn't have after all, for now, now he saw. Now he was aware. And what he was aware of he didn't like one bit: it wasn't budding romance nor friendship he witnessed. It was inappropriate as far as first impressions went, but as he listened to them talk, there was nothing reproachful in their conversation, no lingering looks, no touches either…

Only intimacy.

A level of intimacy that could not be faked, rehearsed or bought. If he was a complete stranger and one told him Saitou was married he wouldn't be entirely convinced; he could have watched him getting married to Yaso a thousand times and he would still doubt it. But if he saw this and then someone said "hey, do you know this guy is already someone's husband" he'd believe it; Tokio's.

That's what concerned him.

He cursed under his breath. Now he saw, he was implicated. He had to say something; but the information was valuable; but it was certainly not worth Saitou's life or presence in the unit, should any of this somehow be found. Though nothing was found so far. Alright, he was split and the moonlight wasn't helping any. He'd sleep on it, allow Saitou to come over to the compound to see "the doctor" and he'd see what he'd do, once Saitou's back.

.

.

"Careful!"

Matsudaira caught Tokio who had just bumped into his chest, effectively stopping her fall. They had both taken quite a sharp turn at a hallway but to think she had enough speed to cause such an impact, it was unusual. Seeing her shame, he chuckled. "Where are you headed in such a hurry, Tokio?"

"The doctor called me to his study, but we only just finished our classes; I thought it might be something interesting…"

"Ah, of course, the doctor; the only man in this compound that would cause you to run."

She changed a hundred colours! The lord laughed, thinking it was due to his joke, but in fact, the reality hit her right in the face; she knew it was Saitou she was excited to see, him she hurried for. She felt so humiliated by her own shameless behaviour…!

"I just thought if I didn't make haste, maybe I'd miss it."

"I know how much you like your lessons; go dear."

"Thank you; and sorry…"

"Go, go."

She made the trip struggling not to feel too bad for what she just realised about herself; yet all of her self-doubts disappeared as soon as she walked into her teacher's study and she saw him: Saitou was sitting formally behind the small table separating patient and physician, half-stripped already. His eyes had been closed until she walked in, when he turned to her – seeing he had his back to the door – and bowed.

Her heart calmed just by being in the same room with him, how odd. And the smile came naturally. "Saitou-san; long time no see."

"Tokio-sama."

"Tokio-chan, I'm glad you came so soon; come, sit next to the patient." She did so without a single word. "Saitou-san came to us today for these wounds." She almost focused before he showed her where they were and she nearly betrayed she already knew where to look. "They don't hurt when left alone, but for some reason they won't heal; he's been like this for some time."

"I see."

"Would you like to examine them and see what's wrong?"

"Of course; would you like to supervise—?"

"No, dear; I have to go. I have another appointment scheduled that can't be rearranged. Though you have my full confidence." He turned to Saitou. "She has my complete trust; allow her to treat you."

"Of course; she did well last time, too so I have no reason to refuse."

"That is most satisfying to hear," the doctor commended "can't help but feeling proud for my student, too." He inclined his head to both. "And now I shall leave; please use the room we used last time. Goodbye."

Nothing but meaningful glances were exchanged until they reached said room, the one she kept using to sneak out at night. That alone caused her to smile, even as she looked for the necessary supplies to begin the anti-poison treatment.

"Hijikata was strange today," was the first thing spoken out loud "he granted me permission to come here without asking so much as an excuse. I requested to be treated and he didn't even ask why."

It was obvious this was bothering him, she could tell from his tone and the furrowed brows. "Maybe even he noticed the wounds weren't closing, so new steps had to be taken."

He wasn't satisfied though. "The doctor simply gives him updates on all of us, he doesn't come inspect the wounds himself—that would be both pointless and time-consuming."

A new theory was born in her mind. "…have you considered the possibility of the doctor knowing someone is trying to poison you and had told Hijikata-sama but not you, not to worry you?"

But Saitou snorted. "Impossible; and I'm not a woman."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"You don't keep these things from men out of fear they'll worry too much; that's why you keep them from women." It was her turn to snort. "I'm not saying it makes sense, I'm saying that's the norm."

"Yes, yes, I see; bottom mind, either the doctor is inept, complicit or the culprit and none of these are good."

"Precisely."

She finally came to sit beside him, all of her herbs, water and alcohol by her side. He had already taken off his hitatare in a convenient way and waited until she mixed her medicine to take off the "bandage" she herself had put there not half a day ago.

"Well, I asked Takahiro-sensei about your doctor and he said he's very selfish but nearly as qualified as he likes to think; when he didn't land the spot in the Matsudaira compound he went on a three-day drinking binge. Takahiro-sensei was there to witness it, too; he didn't reveal any of the things he said though, claiming they were the drunken ravings of a dissatisfied man that were not to be taken seriously."

"So, they were the ravings one could call career-ending, yes?"

"…I won't deny I had the same thought. But if Takahiro-sensei doesn't say what they were…!"

"He doesn't have to. This is enough cause to put things in motion—coupled with my slow poisoning."

She finally had the paste at the density she wanted and stopped adding water; she took the clay bowl in her hands and brought it close to her nose. She took a good whiff. "I think it's ready. Time to start your treatment!"

He didn't get to unwrap the kimono strips; her hands were more dexterous when it came to tasks such as these, far more practised. He didn't complain; he simply watched her work around him. at first it was curiosity, slowly it turned into interest; soon enough, he felt nearly mesmerised by the repeating motions, the slow but quick applications, the concentration on her face…she was careful not to hurt him and when it couldn't be helped, she did it as swift as possible; she laboured over him dutifully, minding his every reaction, never looking up from her work.

He could still hear her voice from yesterday in his head; _you matter_ , she'd said, like it wasn't a big deal; _you matter_ , she'd said as if he had never told her about his indiscretion; _you matter to me_ , she'd shamelessly admitted as if it was natural! For someone of her position and status, to care for someone like him…she was an idiot.

A sentimental, gullible idiot.

She finished by wrapping real bandage around him to keep the paste in place and his musings stopped at the same time with her hands. "Keep it there for a long time, maybe till sunset. Then leave it alone until you come to me again tomorrow. Don't eat anything too greasy and no sake."

He made a face.

" _You heard me_ ," she warned "not a sip."

He started putting his clothes back on. "…fine."

"Perfect; we're finished for today." A pause. "Would you like to meet Hachiro?"

"I would, but I should be going." She seemed to deflate at that and he still couldn't wrap his head around how she came to be invested in him. "Thank you for everything, Tokio."

"You are most welcome…but this should be a lesson to you."

"From now on I'll ask for your opinion on medical matters; happy?"

"Quite." They stood at the same time. "Give my regards to everyone; Harada-san included."

"Ugh, we'll never hear the end of it now." She giggled, knowing exactly that would happen, revealing it was exactly why she said it; his glare felt justified.

"Have a nice day, Hajime."

"You, too."

.

.

"Hijikata-san, I have news to tell you."

Saitou caught a glimpse of the man as he was about to take a right, heading away from his office; he immediately called out to him, effectively stopping Hijikata dead in his tracks. "If you have a prior engagement, it can wait."

"…now is fine," he finally said, after some deliberation.

Saitou felt a little uneasy since morning, but he had pretty much forgotten about it for as long as he was with Tokio and till the moment he saw his commander again. But now it came back with a vengeance, for the older man was too serious, too thoughtful and too distant…not to mention his sadistic side, which was always there, seemed to have disappeared.

He back-tracked and led Saitou into his office. The tension in the air was nearly palpable. "So, what did the doctor say?"

"I believe I should inform you first of all that the doctor wasn't the one who treated me; Tokio was. the doctor had an appointment and left her in his stead. That being said…she performed better than the doctor here."

Hijikata appeared curious. "How so?"

"She found out I am being slowly poisoned." The look on his commander's face was the picture-perfect surprise…making Saitou apprehensive. Hijikata was never surprised. Certainly not because someone was trying to kill off one of his men. "It didn't take her long, too—in fact, it took her less than ten seconds to consider it once she saw my wounds were still bleeding."

"Ten seconds, huh?"

What was this bad feeling Saitou was having? At least the sadism was back, though. "…yes; and when someone as inexperienced as she can think of it so easily, why didn't our doctor? He's been practising longer than Tokio lives."

"How old is she? Wait, that's irrelevant; what are you saying then?"

"She's seventeen; what I'm saying is, I believe the doctor is trying to do something unsavoury."

"…because you believe he should have noticed the poisoning himself; and if he hasn't he's either a liability due to lack of ability or he's doing it himself for whatever reason, thus a threat."

Wow, the commander was reading his mind. "Precisely."

"I agree; we must do something about this." A deliberate pause. "But we have no proof yet."

"Well, seeing Tokio is a doctor herself she suggested this: we already started the detoxification process which will be finished by tomorrow; once the poison is all but extracted, I go back to our own doctor; after a couple of days, I go back to Tokio; if she finds new traces of poison, it has to be him."

"Smart plan…when did she come up with it? Was it today or yesterday?"

"Yesterday; today, she only told me about how her teacher insinuated our doctor might have some anti-shogun sentiments."

"And when did you meet Tokio-san yesterday?"

Oh no.

The colour drained from the tall man's face; a smirk graced the commander's. "Was it when you met your informant? In the middle of the night? When she repeatedly smacked you, and found out you were actually bleeding when you shouldn't?"

Everything about Saitou read panic: how his carefully constructed mask of apathy started chipping away; his chest swelled by a sharp intake of breath; he was as white as a sheet.

"…I can explain."

"Save it," he simply said and Saitou immediately fell silent. "I am not one to lecture nor am I an ingrate. For whatever reason, she seems to have taken a liking to you and it has worked out in our favour so far, so I won't tell you to stop. All I am going to say is the same thing I told her, too, four months ago, only plainer… _watch it_ ; attachments are quick to form."

"They won't, I can assure you."

Hijikata snorted! "They already have; just please make sure they aren't deep and can be severed at any time."

"There are no attachments—"

"Do you take me for a fool? I _heard_ her last night."

Instead of feeling ashamed, Saitou decided to switch to offense. "So, I was followed yesterday and it was you who did it…no one else knows I take it?"

The commander couldn't help the smirk that came to his face; even is such a mess, he was covering his bases, thinking things through, doing damage control. Still he nodded affirmatively, even if only once.

"What are we to do with the doctor then?"

"We do as Tokio suggested, unless she manages to make her teacher speak before then. When will you meet again?"

"Tomorrow?"

"I don't believe I'm saying this, but can't you tell her tonight?"

"She's not a simpleton; if she can get that information, she will, without my asking."

He seemed to trust her and her judgement an awful lot; maybe this wasn't as one sided as he had originally thought. A crease formed on his brow. "Very well; you are dismissed." But just as he was about to go, Hijikata called out to him. "Don't make me regret my decision," he said, only after he was sure he had his full attention.

Taking a deep bow this once, he exited the room.

Hopefully, no one would regret this.

* * *

 **A/N** : And, cut! This was it folks. Stay tuned for the next instalment when this author reveals is Saitou really being poisoned...?

So, please tell me what you thought and see you all next week.

Kisses,  
FAI


	12. …and emergencies

**A/N** : Hey there lovelies! Thank you for all the love, you keep me going :* Anon you, too.

Enjoy the latest chapter now, full of surprises and - I hope - a good...scare, sort of, at the end. Really looking forward to your reactions.

 **Timeline** : 16th of August (at the end of the chapter).

* * *

 **A fine lady...**

 **...and emergencies.**

That night Saitou didn't go drinking with his friends.

He declined their invitation because Tokio had forbidden it for his own health, but also because he would only be dreadful company to his friends. Ever since he left Hijikata's office, he had been troubled. At first, he tried to ignore it, thinking it wasn't important, or true. But as time passed, he realised the commander must have been right.

There was no "was she", "could she" or "maybe"—Tokio was attached; he knew as he took off the bandages she herself had put there; he knew as he watched the wound a little more raw than usual, but obviously a healthier shade than a week ago.

What was she attached to—or how much? That was the real question, the thing that worried him. He bet Hijikata didn't even know Tokio dissolved his marriage to Yaso all on her own; he had no idea she did it as a present to him, for being there for her when she needed it. If he had, the worrywart of a commander would probably have had a small stroke and foam from his mouth.

And would probably ask him to end this, no matter the information.

Was that why Saitou didn't mention it?

No, he was fairly certain he didn't say anything in order not to dig a bigger hole for himself, as well as, to keep the lady's reputation as clean as possible. People were quick to judge and even if Hijikata would keep it to himself, he'd still be wary of Tokio, there was no need for that.

But the fact remained: for one reason or the other, Tokio had very obviously come to form some sort of attachment to him. It had happened so organically, he had failed to notice it up until the commander forced him to open his eyes to it. That proud, smart woman, with all sorts of potential and duties had inexplicably taken a liking to him. Because, like he himself had decided not half a day ago, she was a gullible, sentimental idiot.

Well, he didn't hate that. Hmm, maybe that didn't do justice to the woman; he should have said, he appreciated that. She could be all the wrong things and yet, "hime-sama" acted nothing like the privileged, sheltered princess she was. Quite the contrary. So, it would make sense if her values and ideas weren't that of a typical fine lady—so she did warm up to him.

How much though… _that_ he wanted to test. And it wasn't until late at night, maybe around two, he finally found the proper way to do it.

.

.

"Saitou-san, I see you're already here." The two men greeted each other with a small nod, as they ran into each other in the middle of a hallway. "Tokio told me you need one more session, but our classes have not finished yet; do you mind waiting?"

"Of course not; I shall see myself to the room."

"Perfect; it will take us about an hour, so why don't you ask for a cup of tea from one of the servants? Maybe some snacks, too."

"Thank you, doctor."

This delay was just what he needed; he'd get to run the scenarios over in his head to get the best reaction out of her. Of course, that involved tricking her, but it couldn't be helped. Any guilt he might have had evaporated at the thought of Hijikata skinning him alive, should anything unexpected happen.

But that hour passed torturously slowly; he had drunk three cups of tea and it still wasn't enough to distract him. Despite his best wishes, he also felt nervous; they had come to know each other well, partly because they hadn't met under the best of circumstances so they had been offensively honest to one another, so he felt she would see through his ploy. And that did absolutely nothing to help with the passage of time.

"Hajime, good morning."

"Good _afternoon;_ it's already an hour past midday."

She hid a chuckle in her sleeve. "I knew you'd say that." He raised his eyebrows dissatisfied. "Good afternoon, Hajime."

He said nothing else; usually he would have but he decided if he was to sell this properly, it would be best for him to remain silent. She motioned for him to take off his layers, and he did it, equally silent. Seeing she was absorbed in her own tasks, grinding the herbs and pouring the water, it didn't feel as suffocating as he feared. He simply watched her do what she knew how to do best and the tension slowly eased off of his shoulders.

"Hijikata knows," he blurted out just when the paste had reached that same thickness as yesterday.

She looked up wondered. "He knows about the doctor? And did _nothing_?" The disapproval was immediate. "Quite cold-hearted of him, I wouldn't have guessed…"

He would have shaken his head if he wasn't trying to play it so serious. "I didn't mean he knows about the doctor; he knows you are my informant."

Tokio was about to take another swipe of the paste but her hand hovered over the bowl indefinitely; her eyes remained trained on the strips of tatami mats between them; he had the impression she was even holding her breath. But her face was turned downwards and he could not see her expression. "Tokio?"

"…what did he say?"

She sounded tentative. "He won't tell anyone naturally, but…" She flinched; the way he stretched that last word caused her to look up, but otherwise completely still. There was something restless in her eyes. "He ordered me to stop coming."

That was it; he felt as if he could actually _hear her heartbeat_ drumming against her chest violently, as if needing to beat out of it. Her face was the textbook definition of agony as she looked to the side, brows drawn together, mouth slightly apart to facilitate the rapid breathing. Then she closed her mouth tightly, biting at her lower lip hard enough to make him fear blood was going to be drawn and, could it be, she was doing her best not to tear up and cry.

He didn't know how to act, and yet again he was speechless; he just hoped, from the bottom of his heart, he wouldn't really make her cry, because—how could he? He was such an asshole! He felt like the biggest bully in Kyoto. Crap, he had to say something, fast.

"H, how did he…?"

Of course, she beat him to it; but that was good, now he had something to say. "He followed me two nights ago; that was why he was being strange yesterday morning."

She was even more upset now, palms squeezing one another in her lap. "I—I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to—…oh dear, what he must think of me, _or_ you. This, this is so embarrassing; do forgive me, I never meant to cause you trouble with him. Did he punish you in some way? Because you still came today, but that's for your health, so…I mean…I…I'm sorry, I'm selfish."

He felt like someone had punched his gut from the inside right about then. He was a horrible, horrible man. Even as he tried to stop her, she kept talking, squeezing her hands and fighting back forming tears. "I'm always so selfish, getting you into trouble. But, I didn't do it on purpose…I just wanted…I liked your company. I still do! But now…and yet, isn't there a way…no, uh, I'm being incredibly selfish again."

She rubbed her face once. "I wish he hadn't said that. I really like talking with you…"

What to do, what to say? He was half-way panicking. He had to save this! "…will you let me finish?"

Thank Buddha the idea was born in his mind and he managed to speak coolly enough to hide his concern. But the hopeful way she looked up, killed him. "He didn't stay long that night; once he saw you he left." Lies! But she had no idea, so it suited him. "After I relayed the news of my poisoning and how you figured it out, as well as the news about the doctor, he…relented." Her chest puffed up and the tears all but disappeared. "He was very strict, but he allowed this to go on, but carefully." She must have nodded a thousand times. "He even took the time to warn me twice, so he must be very absolute about it."

"Of course; we always are but we'll be more careful now! He won't regret changing his mind, at all."

"Yeah, let's hope."

"No hoping; we'll make sure. He's in good hands—I mean, he shall be satisfied."

She gave him a ridiculously compliant but bright smile; he felt even more of an asshole. He could be a really cold bastard and to think he was all of that to the world's softest person…

 _Oh no_ , his brain warned then as he watched her take care of him; it wasn't just her, it was him too that felt relieved, even for a completely different reason. She was, for the simple reason she would keep meeting with him; he was, simply because she smiled again. He couldn't be more self-conscious in that moment. He finally realised…he didn't notice her getting attached because he was getting attached, too—Hijikata was too right; he should be _very_ careful. Otherwise…

"You know, Tokio, you shouldn't be so dependent on those after hour meetings; things happen. I don't mean someone can find out and put an end to it, no; I mean, _anything_ might happen. I could be killed at any moment; your wedding might be announced. What will you do then?"

She lowered her eyes even more. "…I know. Which is why I was so upset. If it is meant to be ephemeral, then I'd want it to last as long as possible. It makes sense, yes?"

He looked at her for a long moment: too-red cheeks; eyes peeled on his wound; shy but stubborn. He had to fight himself to sound as casual as he did when he replied "yes."

 _Oh no,_ his mind warned him again _, she's cute_.

.

.

 _News about doctor; same place, tonight._

It was hastily written in a throw away piece of paper; it must have been already wrinkled when she wrote on it, too. How in earth she managed to make this reach him was beyond him, for he saw neither her, nor her maid or even Teruhime. It was only Matsudaira who had come but he highly doubted he was the one who delivered this for her.

Then again, how did he come by this note anyway? He only remembered finding it in his pocket—

"You didn't **have** to tell Tokio I know."

Hijikata's voice caught him by surprise, causing him to look up. "…why do you think I told her?"

"Because that little note you're looking at, I collected from the floor of my office after I carefully hid it from view when it fell from Matsudaira-sama's pocket when he came to give me an envelope. I bet _he_ doesn't know about this; and he had no reason to meet with you. But since Tokio knows everything – apparently – I bet she also knew the purpose of Matsudaira-sama's visit…so she put that note there for me to find."

Saitou tried his best not to laugh but a chuckle escaped him all the same. Hijikata tried to glare, and glare he did, but his own amusement at her shamelessness was evident. "Just tell your girlfriend not to do it again."

"Hijikata! What are you saying?" Saitou looked over his shoulder and all around him at least five times. "Don't jest with issues like those! If anyone heard you—!"

"Yeah, yeah I know; shut up. But tell her not to do it again."

The snort came almost naturally to his subordinate's lips and Hijikata had to wonder. "What makes you think she'll listen to me?"

"But she does; I saw it that night, she does what you tell her."

"Only when it suits her, or I threaten her; she never does what I tell her. If it were up to me, we'd have never established this…odd meeting schedule. I don't want to meet her in the middle of the night, she does."

"What do you mean?"

"I caught her sneaking out once at a late time and that was it, time fixed. I asked her to stop a number of times, she wouldn't listen. It…devolved into what it is now."

But Hijikata was disbelieving. "Tokio is the one who's calling the shots?"

"Pretty much."

His ease at that admission threw the commander off; no shame, no strained yes and noes—it was a simple fact for his subordinate. Maybe…maybe he still underestimated her, even after she just proved she could effectively manipulate not one, not two but three extremely serious and tight-lipped people.

"If you want to forbid her something, you have a better chance at telling her yourself. Otherwise, I know exactly what she's going to say:"

"Oh, _I'm so sorry_ for trying to provide you with the information you need as soon as possible; next time I'll wait for a week or two before alerting you. Do forgive me."

He knew it; he was sure she was going to say something like that! He smirked at no one but himself as he shook his head at her words. "It was Hijikata who said it."

"Oh." She considered. "Tell him that without the attitude then."

He had to stifle a chuckle. "So, what did you learn about the doctor?"

"Ah, yes, your good doctor…actually, the gossip isn't political at all." His interest was evident. "It is, how do I put it, social more than anything. As in, it doesn't concern his political views, rather his, um, preferences."

"Preferences?"

She became a little shy. "Yes, meaning his romantic preferences."

"He's married with three children?"

"Yes, but…uh, I'm not made for this type of gossip." Her discomfort was too obvious, looking away and everywhere but Saitou at the same time. She didn't seem to know what to do with her hands or herself in general as she kept changing her pose. "He, you see, is indeed married but, well, um, he told Takahiro-sensei that one of the reasons he wanted to come to the Matsudaira compound is…Matsudaira-sama himself."

She went closer to him to speak, as her voice grew smaller; no one was around to listen but she still couldn't speak too loud. He bent a little low. "Takahiro-sensei said your doctor was attracted to him the same way he was attracted to his wife."

Saitou's eyes widened; he gave her a look to which she responded simply by nodding modestly. "He's…of that preference?"

"Well, he did say he was attracted to his wife…maybe he likes both genders?"

"Ah, I see." A pause. "That gives a whole new light to the situation…no one at the Yagi residence knows about that, too and if his views lie in the general direction of do-not-let-Matsudaira-sama-down I doubt he'd do something to compromise his position."

"Indeed; maybe he's not the one doing it? Small ingested doses could cause the same effect."

"Then how can we know—?"

She clicked her tongue. "Well, if there are traces of poison **on** your wounds after only a day or two, it is most certainly the doctor, as no one else has direct contact with those. To be honest, if nothing is found, I was fully prepared to entertain the thought of someone within the unit spiking your sake and I would have asked you to come for another check-up in a week." Then her face changed into something between challenge and superiority. "…unless you allow other people to fondle you, too, other than the doctor."

His eyebrows rose high, his expression loftily haughty. "Oh yes, there is one; a woman," Tokio was beyond shocked at the revelation "she's quite persistent, too; a third of the times we meet I keep stripping, in fact."

"What? _Who is she_?"

"You of all people should know; I'm looking at her right now."

The redness on her cheeks became deeper, morphing from sheer mortification into absolute shame.

"Wh-, uh, y-…wh…" she took a deep breath, "Don't twist this! I'm only trying to help you!"

"Never said otherwise. Yet I still end up somehow half-naked because of you."

She was fuming now; he was satisfied. She saw that he was and decided it was not worth the mental effort to remain like that and she tried to grow out of it.

He noticed her efforts and decided to wind her up a little more. "So, that was it?" She nodded curtly, trying to look offended. "That was _all?_ "

"You know, I had to get Takahiro-sensei drunk to tell me all these and I even had to pour his sake! A little bit of appreciation would be nice."

"Well if you had to stoop so low that you poured his sake for him, I must thank you; what a sacrifice."

Honestly, he didn't know if he was being sarcastic or not at this point; he knew she didn't like doing that. He also knew she had no reason to keep feeding him information like this, she was basically doing him a favour. So, yeah, she deserved a "thank you Tokio; please keep up the good work."

She shook her head. "You're welcome;" why isn't she already used to his teasing was beyond her "I shall."

.

.

"Good evening doctor," Tokio saluted the older man that was seated on the floor, just as she entered the room "I was told you wanted to meet."

"Tokio-sama, greetings. I believe we haven't been formally introduced yet." The doctor stood, the rays of the setting sun hitting his chest and head. "My name is Hitaka Kou and I am the resident doctor of the Yagi household."

"An honour to meet, sir; I am Takagi Tokio, lady in waiting to Teruhime-sama."

"Indeed…though I did hear you have been training in the field of medicine; to my knowledge, you are the one who has been taking a look at Saitou-san's wounds, yes?"

Tokio felt some sort of electricity ran through her body; should she just admit it? Should she not? "Indeed…" she made up her mind, her expression never betraying her mentality. Despite that though, the feeling of electrification did not go away.

"Ah, I am glad; I wanted to meet you! I heard that you helped a lot, even when I couldn't."

She tried to wave him off, smile kind on her lips – or trying to be –. "I still did not manage to help as much as I should, do not feel slighted."

"Slighted? Oh, my dear, not at all; quite the contrary! I am here to urge you to share your secrets with me. Or, if you didn't mind, to come pick out herbs with me from the market. I wish to know Takahiro-sensei's secrets."

To the sound of those news, Tokio's smile became all too real, eyes slightly widening; she was immediately excited at the prospect—it was an offer Takahiro-sensei himself had never made.

"There are two apothecaries every person who considers themselves a doctor should visit when in Kyoto, and I happen to know people in both of them. They would be glad to sell you anything you like."

Tokio could sincerely not believe her ears; breaking through as a lady doctor in the capital was extremely hard; the only reason she herself enjoyed so much confidence from her peers was due to the fact most of the guards had seen and felt the results of her training first-hand and they were all positive. Then there was Teruhime-sama who encouraged her and Matsudaira-sama who was quite a forward thinker; the Roshigumi were also included, but they were under the direct control of her lord, so they couldn't really not accept her.

Other than that, no one else knew of her abilities, and almost no one else would consider them a good asset for a young bride to be. But this doctor found out…and his first instinct was to help her out! Maybe she was right; maybe tomorrow morning, when Hajime came to check if there's a trace of poison on his wounds, they'd find none.

"I would be delighted to escort you to the market." She inclined her head respectfully.

"How fortunate; so, shall we meet tomorrow at these gates at ten o clock?"

"Ten…? Um, can we…do this a little later? I have a…patient at that time."

Namely Hajime, his own patient, whom he was not supposed to know would come back here to check if there is poison in him even after she supposedly did "all she could" and returned him to his original doctor.

"Then why don't I come here, wait until you're finished and then we can go? I believe Takahiro-sensei will be going to the market, too so we could all go together."

But Hitaka-san was not supposed to see him!

Tokio exhaled; she was really torn. If she told him no, he'd probably feel put off, most possibly wouldn't make her the same offer again and she would have missed out on a great opportunity to connect herself with the medical community of Kyoto, thus making it harder for her father to take her away from here, too. She would be helping her career along as well as maybe prevent an unfavourable marriage – as it was too much to hope the marriage would be cancelled altogether –.

But if she'd said yes, she wouldn't see Hajime. She could still leave him the paste there to do it himself, it wasn't actually hard to do on his own; in fact, it was a piece of cake. He only had to take some of the paste and smear it on the wounds. If they stung, he was being poisoned. If they felt soothed, he was on the road of recovery.

Practically, her only use was to make the paste. She considered. See Hajime or advance her career and stop a potential bad match? Hajime or herself?

"How about eleven?"

"I'm afraid I can't wait that long; if it is a difficult case, we can always reschedule…but it will have to wait for September. Other than tomorrow morning, I do not have the time."

And just as her heart was elated by hearing the word reschedule, her spirits plummeted when she heard the date. She looked down and away, biting her cheek or her lip alternatively.

"I…can reschedule my patient's appointment." Lies. "How about tomorrow morning at nine?"

Now it was the man's turn to be pleasantly surprised, nodding repeatedly. "That works even better for me; I did not suggest it for I do not know when young ladies such as yourself wake up in the morning."

"Ah, I wake up round eight or half past eight usually," she assured him "no inconvenience." They mutually smiled.

"So, tomorrow at nine?"

"Indeed, Hitaka-san; I shall meet you at the gates, so long as Matsudaira-sama permits me."

.

.

Saitou was sitting in seiza in front of Hijikata; no one told him to do it, he always preferred it, when he was doing something formal, much like now, which was reporting to his superior officer.

"What's your status?"

"According to Tokio, I am being poisoned again."

Hijikata clicked his tongue; this wasn't what he wanted to hear. "So, it **is** the doctor who is behind it."

"Yes and no; he's definitely the one doing it. I doubt he's the brain behind it though."

"What else did Tokio say?"

A sigh. "…not much, seeing she wasn't there."

Hijikata's expression reflected his own when he had walked in the med room only to find it empty of her and nothing but a note and the paste she would use on him. They were both left smack dab in the middle of the room, to catch his eye. He approached the bowl and snatched the piece of paper to read.

 _Dear Haijme,_

 _I am truly sorry I could not be there today. Please accept my humble apologies. If you are not too mad at me, please meet me tonight_ _so I can explain why properly._

 _That being said, I already prepared whatever is necessary for you to find out if you are really being poisoned or not, as I would never shirk my duties, I hope you already know that. So, take the paste and apply on your wounds; do not use too much, but don't make it too thin. If it stings, you're being poisoned again; if it has a pleasant burn that leads to an icy after-feeling, you aren't._

 _In the odd case, you are indeed being poisoned by the doctor, please take the paste with you; I have prepared enough for a week. By no means do I tell you to stop coming to me, I would simply like you to have it. It works on more than one types of poison and no matter how long it remains unused, it won't go bad if you preserve it._

 _With regards,  
Tokio._

 _PS I will be getting you something to store it so please come tonight!_

Saitou just stood there, rolling his eyes. She'd have some ridiculous excuse for it and he had half a mind not to go so not to hear it, but he knew he would regret it later on, so he just took the letter, put it in his pocket and shook his head.

Coming back to now, he was shaking his head again. "She said she'll explain tonight and left me instructions on how to check for the poison myself; I checked, I was poisoned. Now go get the doctor."

Oh? Did he sound a little sour? Hijikata tried not to rub it in. "I think bringing you along will help, so get up, let's go."

It took no time for Saitou to stand and head for the door; he waited for Hijikata to pass through first and followed after him. There was silence on the way to the doctor's study and it was choke full of determination and purpose…that turned into disappointment once they entered his room.

Saitou remained staring. He hated to state the obvious but this case compelled him. "He's not here."

Hijikata frowned. "He went to the market to buy ingredients, but he should have been back by now. It never took more than two hours before."

His men told him he left around half past eight; the clock informed him it was eleven. "We should wait for another hour; if he's not back by then, maybe we should go looking for him."

Hijikata conveyed his agreement with a curt nod. "Stay with me until then."

Saitou mimicked the gesture. "You have men following him, right? can't we contact them?"

"We will if he's not back at twelve. For now…let's go train."

Pleasure mixed with surprise made an appearance on the young man's face; it had been too long since the commander took time to train with his men, a week, in fact, and this was a good chance! He'd be an idiot to pass it up. "Can I tell Okita, too?"

The sadism made a comeback on the commander's face. "Suit yourself."

.

The one-hour turned a two-hour training session with Hijikata and Okita was the most exciting spar and rewarding experience he had ever had. Their commander wasn't simply gifted, he was something out of this world; the fact he spent time teaching them was nothing short of a miracle. That is to say, Okita and he were nothing sort of skilled, but they couldn't compare.

But more practise with the man, only meant expansion and enrichment of his own skills; one of the reasons he was always excited and would never miss a training day with his commander. Kondou and Kamo, the "real" commanders of the unit, they too were skilled with the sword, but it was nowhere near that level; hell, they had already bested them on multiple occasions. But Hijikata…Hijikata put real effort in it, never slacked and kept on improving himself; Hijikata devised the hiraitsuki, their refined stabbing technique, available only to the Roshigumi recruits. It was that same technique, with some variations to suit him, Saitou used on multiple occasions.

All in all, this day was already a lot better than it had started out.

"We must change and go find the doctor immediately," Hijikata suddenly ordered, just as both young men wiped the sweat off of their necks. "Time passed too fast."

Okita appeared curious. "Our doctor?"

"He's been poisoning Saitou."

"What? Since when? Why!?"

"…we hope to figure out why by capturing him, but he's been doing it since he started treating me for my wounds, I take it."

Okita stared dumbfounded; after Hijikata's non-committal shrug, he literally puffed up his chest and stood straighter yet. "I'm coming with you; I'll meet you at the third hall in five minutes."

He didn't wait for anyone to react; he simply turned about and left. Seeing Okita roped himself into it so conveniently, both parties had no other course of action but to hurry and change, too. When they came together again, wordlessly they headed for the doctor. Surprisingly, it was Okita who was leading the party, up till they reached the room. Then he side-stepped, allowing Hijikata to pass first, but his hand immediately went for his sword.

Saitou gave him a look. They weren't planning to kill the man…although, even if he didn't do the same, he still was on guard. So, when Hijikata pulled the door open, they both tensed! Only it was for nothing, again. The man still hadn't come back.

They all exchanged looks.

"Suspicious that he isn't here," Okita commented.

"He had gone ingredient-shopping…but he should have definitely been back by now." Hijikata turned to Saitou. "We will contact the men—"

"Hijikata-sama, Hijikata-sama!"

Two breathless men made an appearance at the far end of the hall! By their clothes and weaponry, more polished and expensive than that of a simple guard, all three could tell these men were from the Matsudaira compound. Their faces read panic and their feet carried them too swiftly. They were standing in front of the man in the blink of an eye, bowing deep.

"Hijikata-sama, Matsudaira-sama has requested your presence immediately. It is fortunate you three are all here because he requested the presence of as many of your best men as possible, too."

"What happened?" Hijikata immediately inquired, as he nodded to Okita, who knew to go and alert Nagakura and Harada.

The guards fell into step with him, as he started heading for the exit of the Yagi household. Still, they had the time to look at each other like saying "where had this man been living for the past two hours".

One of them looked at the vice commander sombre. "Tokio-sama has been kidnapped."

And just like that, the day was ruined.

The pause of both Roshigumi men was so intense, they actually stopped walking for a moment. "She has what now?"

They looked at each other again, but this once their hesitation was evident. "Matsudaira-sama will explain properly once we get there."

But that was debatable; when they did arrive at the Matsudaira compound, the man himself was in a state. When he first saw them, and he was actually waiting by the gates that's how distraught he was, he all but ran to them, stating the obvious while giving no further information, only blaming himself for this situation.

"Matsudaira-sama, please start from the beginning. Why is this your fault?"

"Yesterday she asked me if she could go to the market with the doctor, to choose herbs, and I unthinkingly said yes, believing she meant _our_ doctor, Takahiro-sensei, so I didn't assign her a guard, because Takahiro-sensei always takes a guard with him…but she didn't, she meant your doctor, Hitaka-san."

Saitou looked at Hijikata sharply and he was surprised to find the man looking as worried as he himself felt; Okita was already seething, even if he was successfully hiding it so far but Nagakura and Harada were the ones in most shock.

"Why would she go shopping for herbs with our doctor, it makes no sense?" Harada was nearly accusing. "Did she ask?"

"No, your doctor did; they told me he came to visit her after news of her kidnapping came."

"Why would our doctor-?"

"I have no clue, Harada-san, but she was taken when she was browsing with Hitaka-san; I fear he may be in danger, too! This is all they sent me, accompanied by this."

Matsudaira produced two things in succession: the first was a small, black tuff of hair, bound by a piece of cloth that Saitou immediately realised as a torn-out strip of her favoured everyday kimono; the second was a piece of paper that Saitou almost snatched out of the man's hands; he did exercise some self-control in the end and allowed Hijikata to take it first while he simply read over his shoulder:

 _We have taken your Tokio. If you wish to see her again, you have to follow our instructions. They will be sent to you later in the day. For now, simply know she is being held in a safe place of our choosing. She is not harmed and nor will she be, if you do exactly as we say. Do not try to find us or her. We will know._

Unsigned, unmarked, uncharacteristic…

After everyone was done reading, it was returned to Matsudaira. The tuff of hair though, remained in Saitou's possession, seemingly forgotten by everyone, even the lord himself - despite Saitou being almost certain Hijikata's eyes caught him pocketing it - .

"My lord, we shall do all in our power to find her."

"We promise," Okita added.

"But if we are to use this information correctly, we have to move immediately. So, excuse the shortness of our visit, but we need to go."

Harada assured him that "we **will** take care of it."

"Thank you."

"No need to thank us, this is our duty," Nagakura stole Saitou's usual line as they were all making their exit.

"Then, I'm counting on you. Take the horses!" he shouted out in the end.

He watched them nod affirmatively and take a turn for the stables.

No one said anything until they were already mounted. "Okita, go meet the two men I had ordered to follow Hitaka around and find out exactly why they failed to report something like this;" Okita nodded and left before anyone could blink "Harada, you are tasked with the search of every apothecary in Kyoto." He was gone, too. "Nagakura, you are to look for all the possible places the men who did this could have used to keep her safe but unseen till nightfall."

It took exactly two seconds for Hijikata and Saitou to be left alone. That was when he finally turned to his subordinate, confused but furious. "Why would she agree to it, knowing he was suspected of trying to kill you? Was the note really by her? If yes, then _has she no sense of self-preservation_? What are we going to do now? I am all but certain this was the doctor's doing…it can't be a coincidence."

"Hijikata-sama," a guard was heard shouting "a moment please!" A guard came running towards both, barely catching them before they left the gates of the compound. "Takahiro-sensei would like to talk with you!"

They didn't have to backtrack more than the gardens, as the panting doctor came running out to meet them halfway.

"I had no idea of what happened; I only just heard. Otherwise I would have come earlier." The guilt was there, but he easily brushed it aside. "I saw Tokio with your doctor at the market today; they were at a very famous apothecary, very reputable. We talked, then walked together for a while. I had to leave early, but I was with them until around half past ten. And while we were together, they got along very well, no signs of dislike or animosity…" But his eyes told another story, one not quite finished. "The thing is…I would hate to imply your doctor had anything to do with…but the matter is…"

Saitou felt his patience wearing thin, so it was a blessing Hijikata decided to speak first. "No one will blame you; speak."

"I saw the doctor at the compound yesterday and he was asking me when I was going to go shopping for ingredients; said he would like to do it with me but it was obvious I wasn't the one he came to visit. I still told him I was actually going to do it tomorrow, meaning today, around ten. He nodded, said sounds good, and left. He never said he'd come with me after all, so I figured he must need time to think about it or sort out his schedule, but then I was informed he went to Tokio and asked her the same thing…only her, he didn't forget to tell a time and a place. I found it odd, but then thought he simply forgot to tell her to tell me. But now…now I am suspicious."

"Now you think he asked you so he could purposefully confuse Matsudaira-sama, whom you had already informed you'd be going to do the same thing as him, so he wouldn't order a guard to escort her, making it easier for her to fall prey to anyone."

"…yes, Hijikata-san."

"I see," but neither speaker nor Saitou were looking at him. They were looking at one another with intensity "thank you Takahiro-sensei. Your input was valuable."

"I hope you find her as soon as possible. I can't bear the thought I had something to do with…"

"Don't worry, doctor," Hijikata assured one final time, as they walked away "we will find her. And none of this is your fault."

Once they were alone once again, Hijikata actually swore. "That son of a bitch planned everything! But how did he manage to lure Tokio out with such a simple request?"

Saitou knew exactly how: this is all she ever wanted! To be taken seriously as a medical professional. To be thought of as a doctor; to go shopping with another doctor, and he may introduce her to that scene. And somehow that bastard caught wind of it and used her one wish against her, warped and twisted it in a hateful way. Those sort of people he hated the most, right under those who did anything for money.

"It's absurd!"

It really was; and if thoughts could kill, the doctor would have dropped dead many times by now, as well as his co-conspirators. But Saitou finally felt confident enough that if he spoke, he wouldn't sound too upset, thus he decided to voice his wants.

"Let me find her." The vice commander kept looking distinctively away. "I will bring her back safe; him…alive, at least." The man's eyes returned to his subordinate, as see-through as ever, doubt nearly palpable. "I promise; unless he's already dead by the time I reach him, I won't take his life."

"…I don't trust you right now. You are compromised."

"What I am is cool and collected and I ask you to let me do this."

"We need. Him. Back. We need to interrogate him."

"And we will; when I return him to you."

"You don't know where to look."

"I know what to do…the question is will you let me?"

It was obvious Saitou made this personal. It was also obvious though, he successfully managed to reign it all in and take complete control over most of his emotions. He was determined and Hijikata knew he was strong, too so it wouldn't go badly for Tokio; his sole concern was that when the time would come, he might not be able to be so cool and collected as he appeared to be now. He could deny it all he wanted, too – not that he did, which Hijikata appreciated, for Saitou wasn't trying to make a fool out of him – but the way the colour had drained from his face when he heard Tokio was taken, Hijikata had never seen it happen to him before. Ever.

So, it affected him. "Don't be rash."

"I am everything but."

"I don't believe I am warning you twice in a week but…don't make me regret this."

He simply nodded as he was already riding away.

First order of business was going to the market and finding Okita and the men supposed to keep an eye on the good doctor; all the way there, Saitou had a horrible, sinking feeling about this that he didn't want to face just yet. But if his hunch was correct, if his speculation turned out to be more than just a theory, this was bad. And if it was indeed what he thought, then Hijikata really had some digging to do.

.

 _I knew it._

He didn't say it this once, but he still mentally snapped it as soon as he came face to face with the scene of Okita kneeling over two men on the ground, whose throats had been slit with but one movement. The scene was messy and bloody, but the cut clean and precise.

"I guess they won't have to commit seppuku now," Okita found it in him to joke and caused Saitou to chuckle, whom he sensed without even turning around.

Both appreciated the quip, because the tension was beginning to stifle everyone, adding to the time constraints. "You found them exactly like this?"

"Yes. Look at that; a decisive cut…whoever did it has done it again and exhibited no signs of hesitation. Also…"

Okita fell silent.

"This was an inside job." Saitou said it for him. "Don't be afraid to say it out loud, it's true; Hijikata suspects there are Chousuu spies among us. This proves it."

"Chousuu?" Saitou nodded. "And he told you and not me? Does he not trust me enough?"

"Don't go down that path; my informant told me, not him."

Okita seemed to relax at that. "Good; because I'd rather die than betray my comrades…how much more kill them. Because there is no way Toushi and Kenji were taken by surprise like that. No one can sneak up on them…so it had to be an insider."

"Go back and tell Hijikata our findings; talk with Nagakura about possible places they could have taken her; I will look around here for a while, see if I can find anything else."

"Be back soon; we need to search for her."

"I know," Saitou all but growled, barely holding himself back from snapping _you don't have to tell me_ , instead. "If I'm not back in an hour from now, leave without me. I will probably be following a lead."

"Good luck."

Heh, luck had nothing to do with it. Saitou knew his exact course of action: he'd spread out in a modest perimeter from where these two men were found dead and he'll search for the closest apothecary or the like, to this crime scene. If their good doctor was in on it, then he must have been the one to incapacitate her—Tokio was too smart to allow strange men come close without causing a scene. So, the task fell to him—the traitors would simply pick her up and leave. That meant two things: the method of incapacitating her would have to be something a doctor was accustomed to. They claimed she was unhurt, too so he didn't hit her head with something, no; she either drank or inhaled. Considering once again she would never taste anything someone she didn't trust gave her, she must have smelt it…and fell unconscious. Thus, whoever picked her up, needed not to be seen. So, a carriage was used to extract her.

All of these led him to a particular conclusion: the doctor lured her in a shady apothecary with the promise of exotic blends and had her smell one. Turns out it was in fact an agent to knock her out. Once Tokio goes out like a light, the traitors come pick her up from the back of the store in an instant, load her up and gallop away to their hideout. Or, if they were smart enough not to be caught even now, they gave instructions to the doctor where to go and they went back to the compound.

So, now he only really needed to find that shop.

.

It didn't take him more than ten minutes to find the perfect place for what he had in mind: a small, shady corner shop came into view, claiming to sell potions and other remedies. It had the ridiculous name of "Feather". How and why would she ever willingly enter such a place was beyond him. It looked dirty and derelict even from where he was standing, right outside.

Shaking his head – she needed to receive a good lecture or two when he found her – he slid the shop's door open, hearing an otherworldly chime as he entered…great, they even had custom god damn chimes. How fitting. And how fitting with their overall image of the mystic and the forbidden. There was no natural light in this shop, despite being the middle of the day; they blocked it all by painting their rice paper walls black.

Only candles showed the way to the counter as well as the other two paths that led to the back and further in the shop and to the right. There was real effort put in making it look creepy, for the place was cluttered with grim-looking vials, others half empty, others almost overflowing, bowls and bottles and all kinds of talismans. There were stuffed bats and squirrels on shelves, as well as eyeballs, large enough to make him reflexively go for his sword.

And as if all that wasn't enough, there came the man behind the counter, followed by his wife, wearing the shrewdest expression Saitou had ever seen on a salesman. Their hair had just started greying; their clothes were darker than normal; their backs were almost hunched. But their eyes were trained on him, and Saitou could see they were looking at his sash, his hitatare and his hakama…as well as his sword and how much more polished it looked compared to the rest of him. They were appraising him and his financial reach.

Interesting.

He pretended to be inspecting some all of their merchandise, purposefully concentrating on the ones that looked like the naïve person's choice. His eyes were almost closed and his smile fake but harmless. Because the appraising was done from both sides, with Saitou easily figuring out what the most expensive things in the shop are and categorising them by that variable.

"I was wondering…could you tell me if a middle-aged man, this tall" he gestured to his neck "with dark brown hair and a young woman this tall" he gestured to his chest "with long black hair came by this shop? She was wearing a purple kimono."

The wife flinched; the husband's colour took a paler shade.

"…I am sorry, sir, I don't remember any young woman entering our shop this day," the wife spoke in the man's stead "if there's a potion we could help you with, or a special medicine…"

"I must ask you to try and remember harder." Saitou stood directly next to one of the more expensive shelves, putting his hand at the very top of the flimsy wooden furniture "I'd hate to think you're lying to me."

The guy finally decided to man up and put out his chest as much as he could, as he came to stand in front of the woman. "No one of that description came by our shop and that's final."

Without hesitation, he pushed the damn thing and it fell to the ground with a resounding crush! Glasses shattered, ceramics broke, liquids spilled…as well as screams from the two shop owners, who were now hysterical.

"I told you not to lie to me."

The friendly tone was gone and the smile turned into a dangerous smirk.

The man gulped, turning to his wife immediately, as if asking for permission. When she imperceptibly nodded, he sighed tremulously and spoke. "They came here about three hours ago; she was quite taken with some of our pain-relieving samples…he simply watched her closely. Then he asked her to escort him to the back, where we keep the love potions. We figured he simply wanted to flirt…"

For some unfathomable reason, he wanted to slap them. "And then what?"

"Then they left from out back and that's all we know," his wife spoke urgently "don't ask us anymore."

She was lying, but not out of indifference…out of fear. She was curt, absolute and kept glancing outside. It was suspiciously the same place where if one was stalking the place would stand and Saitou felt the pieces were finally falling into place. "You're lying again; do you want me to keep trashing this place?"

"No! No, please, wait…"

The man looked at her again but she wouldn't look at him now; she had turned her head away stubbornly, almost in a pout. The most ridiculous thought was born in his mind: _this woman is nearly as impossible as Tokio, with her pouts and thick-headedness_ , and he was almost crippled when he realised that…if this didn't go right, Tokio would never get to this age. She would never get to his age, let alone old enough for white hair!

"You better start talking, or this one gets it." He purposefully pointed to the most expensive rack in the shop, causing the satisfying intakes of breath. "What happened?"

"Alright, we'll talk, please stop destroying our things."

"No!" The woman grabbed his sleeve. "You heard the man; if we said anything, they'd—!"

"They won't harm you; if they aren't here already, it means they don't suspect I'd find you. And if they just came here now and saw me talking to you then they know better than waste their time killing you; they'll start running. So, you're safe. And now speak before I lose my patience."

The woman seemed satisfied at his assurance, easily believing him.

"They went to the back; after a couple of minutes, we heard a thud. At first, we thought maybe they dropped something, but if it was big enough for that sound, then it wouldn't have broken…but then we noticed the talking stopped and soon enough we were curious, so I went to check." She grew sad then, eyes downcast. "I only managed to see the back of a man who was carrying the now unconscious girl outside, and the doctor who was looking paler than ever."

"The doctor is a regular here?"

She nodded. "He likes to come and buy herbs to experiment; we have a wide range." A sigh escaped her. "Anyway, the man was very unsettled. Said we should speak of this to no one or else the men who took the girl would…they'd come for us next." She gulped. "And they wouldn't be as courteous with us to knock us out."

Just as he had suspected. "Do you remember how tall the man was or anything about him at all?"

"…he was shorter than you but a little taller than Kai," Kai must have been her husband because she gestured to him "with black hair, tied up in a bun. His clothes were dark. But that's all I remember because the moment he heard me, he ran outside."

Not that much help. "Did you hear anything like a carriage pulling away then?"

"…now that you mention it, yes."

Goddamn it, he was right again. "Did you maybe hear what direction they went?" They both nodded no, but that was alright, there were more people around to serve as witnesses. And if it all happened three hours ago, there were bound to still be around people to remember. Making up his mind quickly, he bowed. "Thank you for your time; sorry for the mess."

He couldn't care less about the glares he received as he left, he did what he wanted. There were no regrets to be had, as he made his way to the back and out to the shops surrounding that area.

.

.

Saitou rushed his horse to reach the Yagi residence, their base of current operations; seeing the guard at the door, one of their own men, he shouted "is Okita still inside?"

The man nodded affirmatively, so Saitou urged the horse to go even faster…and commanded it to jump over the gate! It was shorter than a typical one, but he still scared the living lights out of everyone watching, including the guard at the door. Once he was safely inside, instead of slowing down in the traditional way, he made the horse come to a stop by literally jumping off of it. He rushed into the house, hurrying to Hijikata's office.

Okita looked up and smiled relieved. "And here he is; right on time, Saitou! We were just discussing where we should go."

"Nagakura found six places—"

"Sorry Harada, but I have more information; she was taken by carriage and they headed north. The driver was just a hand-for-hire that the doctor booked and said he allowed whoever was inside the carriage to take it to its final destination on their own. They threatened to kill him if he didn't comply or if he tried to look inside."

Everyone stared. "How did you—?"

"I asked around; also, no one saw their faces, so it still could be anyone."

"Their identification is my job," Hijikata said absolute. "You did yours more than admirably. Nagakura, how many places with the new info?"

He directed everyone's attention to the map laid out in front of them. "...three; all out in the woods. But one is in a completely different direction that the others."

Harada was starting to get annoyed. "Spill it already!"

He started pointing to places. "One is at the northeast side; other at the north…the other is southwest." Saitou zeroed in on it, burning it in his memory. "In all three of those places, there are cabins for hunters, unused for quite some time; the perfect hiding spot."

"I go southwest," Saitou immediately decided, before the men even had time to look between them to decide; he had a strange feeling that Tokio would be held there "the rest of you go together, north then northeast."

He was already turning to leave and the men pouring over the map were taken by surprise at his speedy exit. "Nagakura, you, too; the more, the better. We all meet at the Matsudaira compound after the sun has set…or as soon as we find her."

"Too quick to order, aren't you?" Hijikata noticed.

"Yeah, and don't go there alone," Okita complained "you won't have any back-up! Take at least one of-,"

"I'll be fine. And I won't come back alone."

Maybe it had to do with the fact the carriage abandoned the driver at the opposite side and he bet they did it as a diversion; maybe it had to do with the fact that was the closest exit point to Kobe, a town not that close, but not that far either, that she was familiar with and could easily survive it if the kidnappers planned to take her with them and dump her somewhere after they left.

No matter what it was though, he was sure; and he had to be. Because he had to find her first and make sure she listened to her earful before she came back and everyone started coddling her again. He had to scold her for all the stupid, selfish choices she made yesterday evening and this morning; for not being there to test him herself; for trusting the man that could be – and actually was – poisoning him; for not thinking that if something was too good to be true, then chances were it wasn't. For going and getting herself kidnapped by Chousuu spies when she was the one who had warned him of their existence on the first place!

So, for the sake of avoiding similar disasters in the future, and definitely not because his heart was already beating a mile a minute for every second that went by and she was still not found, still not safe, still not there, he **had** to be the one who finds her first; he just had to be. Then maybe his relief would be witnessed by her and her alone.

* * *

 **A/N** : And, scene! Chapter 12 finished, y'all, hope you had a great ride with me. Stay tuned for the next week's chapter...that also finally picks up on the history department. Leave a review on your way out~

Kisses,  
FAI


	13. …and the odd aftermath

**A/N** : Hello beautiful people. How are you all? Here is my weekly update for you. Thank you for the reviews and the faves and follows; you are adorable. I won't keep you in suspense any longer, go for the chapter.

 **Historical facts** :  
1\. The Roshigumi was assigned by the shogun to act as guards in the imperial residence at Sakaichou of Kyoutogosho and also the South Gate on the 18th of August.  
2\. The Shinsegumi was founded on the 18th of August. Coincidence? I think not!

 **Timeline:** August 22, 1863, by the end of chapter.

* * *

 **A fine lady...**

 **...and the odd aftermath.**

 _How did it come to this?_

She was running.

 _How did it come to this?_

Tears were almost running down her face, mingling with the blood and the dirt.

 _How did it come to this?_

Time was running out, as she felt like the sun itself was chasing her away from that cabin and into the woods. The trees all looked the same; every bush and every shrubbery appeared to be mocking her, daring her to tell them apart or orientate herself in this place. The tears hampered her vision; the metallic taste and the scent of blood that lingered all around her made her want to vomit.

But she refused to throw up or really cry; she had to pull through, guide herself through this mess she herself had created…and pray to Buddha and anyone else who might have been listening to not lead the ones behind her kidnapping to her.

.

It was barely two hours ago.

Maybe a bit more, or maybe a bit less. The first thing she registered was sounds of nature…there was an odd taste in her mouth, a mixture of something she didn't like, while her nostrils burned with the after effects of something unpleasant. She struggled to flutter her eyes open, while the dawn of a headache was causing her slowly returning vision to swim.

She realised she was trying to stand before even opening her eyes fully when she swayed and fell back, hitting her head on something. It was wooden; the sound it made upon impact betrayed it.

"Ow…!"

She meant to respond to the pain immediately but all of her reactions were delayed; for some reason, she couldn't reach behind her head, her arms wouldn't do as she commanded.

 _What…?_

When she finally looked at herself, once her vision was no longer blurry, she found out two things: she was tied up, hands and feet alike, behind her back; she was all alone, in a small wooden structure without a soul in sight. The sounds of nature must have been from outside: birds and insects as well as the sound of running water. The light that came in through the boarded-up window was too bright and allowed for things to be seen clearly.

She was left bound and abandoned in s small cabin in the woods.

That's when she went in full alert; memories of how she smelt something peculiar – and that was the last thing she remembered – came back to her. why did she smell it though—oh yes! the doctor told her to…she jolted. The doctor! The doctor who was suspected of poisoning Hajime…he was the one responsible.

If she wasn't unable to, she would have slapped herself! How could she do that? Was she an idiot? In retrospect, she must have been a special brand of stupid to allow this to happen to her. she had to find out where the hell she was, how long it had been since she was knocked out and who was behind the doctor, as he by himself cold not have pulled this off.

But first, she had to free herself. Somehow…

The way she was bound on the floor, she felt like a caterpillar; she started moving and flailing, out of mere frustration! These ropes were burning into her skin and they would still not come off damn it! she had to find a way, she had to free herself, she had to escape and—

"Οw."

She banged her head on another piece of furniture; but then she realised, it wasn't her head she hit, but something on her head that dug into her skin…it was her hair-pin. She wore a hair pin today—the one that Hajime gave her, the one that turned into a weapon!

Yes. She had a way out!

She shook her head as hard as she could until she felt the pin going loose; it fell to the floor along with her hair. She crawled enough so she could catch it with her hands. Then again, her hands were at the back; it didn't help much. so, she tried to bring her hands at the front. Damn it! if she wasn't wearing a kimono, she could pass her hands under her feet…! Then again, she didn't have to be careful not to be inappropriate in a place where it was only her. So, if the kimono happened to open a little or get torn, she shouldn't care. Alright, she would do it!

She vaguely realised her backside was larger than it should have been because she had a very difficult time passing her hands over it, to bring her hands at the front, close to her chest. Once that was accomplished, with quite the ardent labour, she could finally take the damn pin in her hands and, using her mouth to hold the removable part, unsheathed the pin. She let it fall to the ground by simply opening her mouth and slowly, but carefully, started sawing through the ropes holding her wrists.

"Ah!"

She stabbed her own hand. Buddha, it hurt! Blood gushed out of her hand in a small fountain and she wanted to swear and _scream_ , but she knew she had to be silent or if anyone was around would immediately be alerted and come inside without her even being able to free herself. So, she bit her cheek and smothered her cry and went on with her self-appointed task.

"Ah! G-…mmm, ah, ow…"

She couldn't control her movements as well as she'd like, what with her hands bound like that, but she didn't stop cutting, no matter then pain or how many times she accidentally stabbed herself. She simply soldiered on, and didn't stop until her wrists were free from the ropes. Thankfully, the bleeding was easy to stop with a strip of her kimono, as she ripped it from the bottom part. Thank Buddha for layers.

Once she was sure the bleeding had stopped successfully, even if her strips of kimono had turned from magenta to deep red and some of her sleeves had been stained also, she was ready to cut the ropes from her feet, too. This one was much easier to do, even if her hands hurt from the effort.

Kicking out, the ropes fell to the ground; she grabbed the fallen part of the pin and sheathed it, while she stood; instead of putting it back in her hair, she-…

The door opened wide!

The doctor walked in, catching her red-handed. Tokio stood there, one hand puling on her kimono collar to put the hair pin inside; the doctor stood there, looking at her trying to hide her hair pin. He noticed his eyes catching the red on her hands, how she was free, how she was standing with ease…they stared at one another. And then—

"No, Tokio!"

She made to run, but he stood in her way, arms open wide. "NO! Please, don't go!"

"Move, doctor; I'm leaving. I can't stay here, you know that."

"No, Tokio, please; stay. If you leave, I won't be able to escape. And if your guards, _or worse_ , the Roshigumi catch me, they will kill me!"

"Who will?" He said nothing; he simply looked away. "The Chousuu spies will?" Even if he was unmoving at first, he nodded mutely in the end. "Why?"

"Because I know who they are!"

"I won't ask you for their names; only that you stand aside."

"It won't matter to them!"

"If you knew, then why did you do it? why were you trying to poison Hajime?"

"It was between him and Okita; he was the one hurt first…they said if I didn't, they'd…they'd expose me to everyone. It would destroy my reputation and my family's livelihood, I couldn't say no."

She bit her lip. The man sounded broken. And a broken man could do a lot of things in his desperation. Her heart beat faster. She clutched at the hair pin. "Doctor, I understand your circumstances and I can help; I will talk to Matsudaira-sama for the favourable treatment of your family. That being said, I can't stay with you to be used, please understand, I have to go."

"No, no please. Tokio, you must stay, you have to help me escape, you have to. You won't be harmed, we'll leave you at Kobe, you won't be in danger."

"I'm sorry doctor, but I can't stay. Please move."

The time to talk her way out of it was over; he was jumpy, she was jumpy, both were on edge. She finally decided to move! He grabbed her by the wrist just as she passed by him; she cried out in pain and her knees wobbled.

But she wouldn't be defeated; she used the momentum to bring him down.

She was more than successful, but she didn't account for the fact he would fall on her; and now he wouldn't unpin himself, pushing down on purpose. "Get off me!"

"No! I won't let you ruin everything!"

He grabbed both her wrists and pinned her down; he squeezed with a vengeance and she could swear she felt her blood stop altogether. She barely believed she was the one who produced that high-pitched screaming sound. Thrashing and flailing, she struggled to free herself; the doctor headbutted her!

The back of her head hit the wooden floors hard and her vision swam. "Aw…" Her hands laxed in the man's hold so he saw that as his opportunity to put his knock her out: he put his forearm on her neck and pushed down, trying to stop her oxygen flow. It seemed to be working; Tokio was losing consciousness…

She stopped squirming. He put his fingers on her wrist to feel her pulse; still breathing. Relieved, he turned around immediately and headed for the door.

"OW!"

Tokio kicked him behind his knees viciously. As expected, he lost his balance and fell to the ground face-first! "You vixen! You were only pretending!"

They both stood on their feet as soon as they were able. Tokio had a slight advantage so she had made it over the fallen man before he had the time—only for him to grab her ankle and yank her down! Now it was her turn to fall; only her fall was far less graceful or forgiving. She found a rock upon impact that caused her to nearly faint.

She definitely fainted, even if only for a couple of seconds, because she blinked and suddenly she was inside the cabin already, being dragged by her feet further in. as soon as she realised that it was only the doctor, she dug her nails into the hardwood floors and created friction; that's how she captured the man's attention—then she kicked out! He was forced to let go. She immediately got on all fours and pushed off the ground to stand, but he was right there behind her.

"Ah…!"

She never saw what he hit her with, but she felt the full brunt of it on her ribs. Fabrics tore and it felt like she cracked a rib; when she coughed no blood came out though, so the damage wasn't bad. she became a ball to protect herself, as the doctor kept swinging at her sides, knowing and going only for vital spots.

Never mind, she had a plan. One, ribs; _AH_ ; two, stomach; _ugh_ ; three, ribs; _ow_ ; four, belly— _now_!

She grabbed whatever it was that was used to hit her; she used the momentum to bring him down once more, only this once she knew what she had to do: she unsheathed the pin and stabbed the doctor wherever she could find first.

It was super effective.

The man was immobilised in an instant. When she pulled it out, a new fountain of blood was released and sprayed her; she looked on horrified, as the doctor fell on top of her, but not before he spat blood in her face.

She was too numb to move for a moment, in which her eyes slid to the man and saw him clutching at his stomach. Oh no; it was a nine-out-of-ten lethal wound. She was about to cry. What, what did she do? She wasn't trying to kill him…!

 _No, but he would have killed you if you didn't act,_ a voice she recognised not as her own, but familiar all the same, told her wisely. She knew she was only imagining it, but it was very comforting. _And if you don't get up and move, he really might,_ the voice continued; _wrath is a strong incentive_. It really was. _So, run_. She untangled herself as best as she could and _don't forget the pin_ , the voice reminded her. She sheathed it and buried it deep in her layers; she was out of there in a second.

And somehow, like that, she had found herself in the woods, frantically running away from the worst situation in her life.

Her lungs burned, her eyes stung, her hands hurt. But she kept on going. She went on and on until she heard running water; all she had to do was follow that and she'd find her way back towards Kyoto and the main road…

And she had no idea of the passage of time, other than the sun moving across the sky. Now it went from its pique to the slow descend; she looked up without stopping for breath and for the umpteenth time, she stumbled and fell. Only this once, standing up wasn't quite as easy as it had been up till now. She was tired, physically and mentally; the entirety of her legs burned by the extraneous use. And for some reason, her right foot hurt too much when she made the effort to stand. She was about to curse out loud, when she heard galloping.

Her blood froze.

Fight or flight instinct kicked in; she remained low on the ground and tried to crawl behind a large bush as quietly as possible, adrenaline making her hands and legs light and her hearing sharper than ever. But it also quickened her heartbeat and she felt she couldn't sit still. She held her breath as she reached for that pin…

"Tokio; it's me!"

She knew that voice. It was the voice that talked her out of this mess; it was Saitou Hajime!

All the tears she held back the entire day, she felt bursting out of her eyes in a torrent! Her heartbeat came back to its usual rhythm but her body…her body gave out completely and she slacked against the nearest tree, her sobs loud. "H-Hajime…!"

Even in her state, she heard his feet hitting the ground; that gave her new found strength and forced herself to move, simply refusing to grovel on all fours like an animal. Quite painfully, but without regrets, she stood up and came out into the main path she had found.

.

.

Saitou had been riding for the past half hour.

He couldn't command the horse to go as fast as he wanted it when he traversed through the capital, and if he decided to go around it to reach his destination, it would have amounted to the same thing. So, he preferred to go through town, in a final effort of maybe locating someone or his eye catching something he couldn't by going the roundabout way. In the end, he had no such luck, but it was still worth the try.

Once he was out of the confines of the busy city life, he spurred his horse forward into a wild run! He had purposefully picked the same horse he had on the way to Kobe, knowing it was the fastest, so, it basically covered the distance in a flash. When he reached the deeper part of the woods, about half a mile away from the cabin Nagakura had pointed on the map, he slowed the animal into a steady pace. He had to be as quiet as possible from now on, but abandoning the horse for maximum stealth wasn't an option. So, he eased the beast into a slow trot and made his way through the increasingly thickening forest.

Eyes sharp as ever, he started looking around for a sign—any sign, that someone went through here recently.

What he found was not disappointing: broken leaves and tracks of a pair of hooves and two straight lines could be seen on the ground: he had found his carriage! He knew this was the right choice damn it, he knew it! "Careful now," he advised the horse; he petted his thick neck to calm it, for his feelings of excitement at finding the right path had transferred to the beast and it was starting to get agitated.

So, he took a deep breath and let it go slowly; the horse relaxed. Now all he had to do was follow the tracks and he would find the cabin…and hopefully, Tokio, too.

It had been about ten minutes since then that it happened. His eye caught movement; it was fast and it left him with the impression someone darted for the cover of the nearby bushes. He was definite he saw a streak of purple, too. A bell went off in his head instantly. Last time he saw something like that, turns out it was Tokio who was sneaking out after hours. So, could it be, this was Tokio now, too. it made sense for her to hide if she hadn't seen him; sounds of approaching horses would put her on alert if she managed to escape.

And if it were anyone else, he could easily catch up to them. There was only one course of action now; he felt his entire body tense and every sense was magnified as he called out: "Tokio, it's me!" and waited…

When he heard his name being spoken, his frame sagged in the most pathetic way as he sighed in relief.

It was her.

And she was alive! He all but propelled himself off the horse and broke into a run towards her.

.

Hearing his voice was one thing, but actually seeing him right there in front of her was another; she collapsed on the ground, a heap of fabrics and tangled hair, sobbing while crying. He broke her fall, catching her expertly right before impact; she grabbed his hitatare with both hands and cried in it with abandon, latching onto him. Although stiff at first and not all that accommodating, he relaxed, and finally found out what he should do with his hands: one hesitantly started rubbing her back, while the other found the back of her head and brought her close.

She was trembling and mumbling, but he couldn't make out a single word because she spoke too quietly and without a pause. He didn't stop her though, for he knew she had to get this out of her system before she started making sense. The only words he caught was "sorry" and "my fault" as well as "kill". He held her there for a long time, until finally her sobs were spent and her tears had cleared.

That's when she looked up and he could see her face and all of her properly for the first time…and the unprecedented need to strangle the doctor with his bare hands was born. There was blood and dirt _everywhere_ on her; her kimono was ripped and torn in many places, her hands and feet abused by ropes and who knows what else. Her hair was a tangled mess, long fallen from the neat hairdo her maid had put it in and she had actual bruises on her face.

He felt like killing; it was so strong, it scared him a little. He swallowed.

"Is all this blood yours?"

"N…no," she answered with a sniff "I…" tears came to her eyes again "I stabbed the doctor and he bled on me, too!" She shook him, desperate, guilt overwhelming "I think I killed him!" she covered her face with both hands. "I didn't want to hurt him, Buddha forgive me, I didn't want to hurt him at all. This is my fault; this is all my fault…"

"Tokio, listen to me; are you seriously hurt?" She nodded no. "Are you capable of leading me to the doctor?" She nodded yes. "Do you want to?"

She didn't nod immediately this once, but when she did, it was affirmative. "You don't have to do anything other than guide me in the right direction; and if we get to him soon, he might still live."

"Of, of course! Let's go; let's go!"

She tried to stand, made an effort to drag him with her, but the moment she put weight on her foot, she fell. He caught her in an instant, alert as ever. They both looked down; she had twisted her ankle.

"…just don't complain again."

"About wha-AH!"

He lifted her off the ground with barely any effort; she fell on his chest as he made the short walk to his horse – Matsudaira's, she noted – and once he got there, he put her on it carefully. He got up behind her and grabbed the reins. "You show me when and where I need to turn."

They reached the cabin later than she thought they would; she had walked a fair distance, without realising. It was no wonder her thighs felt like they were imploding and her lungs wanted to kill her by expansion. She didn't have the nerve to speak, so she simply tugged on his clothes whenever they needed to take a left or a right; what amazed her was how in tune with this system he was that he followed her instructions correctly without her voicing a single word.

No doubt, she thought, he had his own thoughts right now, so he too couldn't be bothered speaking…but what scared her the most was what he would tell her once this was over. Once the heat of the moment had cooled down, he would blow up and she deserved it.

But for now, he was silent. And that put her on edge.

When they came upon the small, wooden structure, they came to a stop. "Stay on the horse," he advised as he dismounted.

He was tempted to look back as he entered the cabin, sun burning and making him irrational, but he knew if he did, he'd only get angrier at the sight of her, beaten and bruised thus his encounter with the doctor would only become even more of a risk…so he refrained. Instead, he put his hand on his sword.

But as he looked down, he noticed blood spatter; it led away from the cabin. With less cautiousness than a second ago, he threw the door open. Yet again, he found a place he entered empty. He saw a small puddle of blood on the floor; then a pattern that dwindled into drops that painted a very clear path of where the doctor might have gone. He followed it outside; it took him behind the little cabin. He motioned for her to wait and drew his sword. With slow steps, as silent as the breeze, he made it to the back.

There was a well there; the blood had pooled near where the bucket was; so, the good doctor must have stopped here and dressed his wound. He wasn't as successful as he wanted to be though, for he left traces that showed Saitou where he headed next—into the woods on the opposite side from which Tokio came from.

Was he an idiot? That was the dangerous part of the woods. That was only a gain for Saitou of course, so he shouldn't complain. With a whistle, the horse came to his side, Tokio still on it. "We will track him; he couldn't have gone too far, judging by the blood loss." At the same time, he threw the bucket in the well and was already pulling it out. "Drink some," he offered her the big wooden spoon and the full bucket "and wash your face. Then we go."

She did as he ordered wordlessly.

He watered the horse, then, drank some, too and then they began their tracking anew.

"What happened exactly? Can you tell me?"

He was always touching ground, guiding the horse by pulling on its rein; she was always sitting on it, facing his way. Even so, she was compelled to look anywhere but him as she answered his question.

"…I went into a corner shop that said it sold potions; there's no such thing as potions, obviously, so I considered them con artists."

He meant about the doctor, but ok. "As I entered, their painkiller assortment seemed very reliable surprisingly; I knew some of those mixes and they worked well. So, I asked the doctor if they had any more of those; he said at the back. I unthinkingly went in there and…all I remember was the doctor saying he wanted my opinion on some herb, a sharp smell and then nothing. I fell unconscious."

He stopped tracking for a moment, but never really looked at her. "You were knocked out by something you inhaled."

He was right once again. Damn it.

"When I came to, I was already in that cabin. Once I focused, I knew I was bound at the wrists and the ankles, but no one was there with me. So, I knew I had to try and actually could escape. My good fortune was they didn't remove anything from my person, so I…I still had my—…the pin that…" She felt shame rising to her cheeks and couldn't articulate properly. "with me, and I shook my head and it fell off; I managed to cut the ropes, but it was tricky, I stabbed myself a lot of times—that's where most of my blood is from.

But I was finally free…! And then the door opened and the doctor walked in."

She paused. "He was all out of sorts when he saw me; started begging for me to stay there…he told me why he did it."

He finally turned to look at her; the sudden attention turned her ten shades darker, voice becoming even smaller.

"S-said they threatened to expose him to everyone if he didn't try to poison you. They asked him to do it specifically to you, or Okita, whoever got wounded first. I believe…I believe their intent was to weaken the unit. But Hijikata would have been too much of a high-profile target, s, so they went for the next best thing."

A tremulous breath, "I am so sorry I wasn't there today; I was selfish. I wanted to…I thought…!" She shook her head. "I am so sorry. Please, please forgive me. Because of me, you…all of you…! And the doctor almost died—I stabbed him in the abdomen trying to escape! I didn't lose the pin though, I kept it; I thought, what if more came? I had to protect myself."

She was crying again now without shame or hesitation. "I kept it because I'm a coward and I was afraid to die; I stabbed Hitaka-sensei for the same reason! And I put everyone in so much trouble because I'm too selfish! I am so sorry; I never thought that would happen; I didn't think—I didn't want to think he was poisoning you after what Takahiro-sensei told me. I acted on selfish impulse and this is the result."

Another tremulous, watery breath. "I am deeply sorry. I never wanted any of this to happen…at least I brought you some information, right?" She almost cried when he didn't nod and she had to look away. "P-please, forgive me."

She was met with silence.

.

 _Finally;_ half an hour into it, he found his target. The doctor was lying against a tree, panting heavily. Clutching at his wound, he tried his best to preserve his strength. A losing battle, Saitou noted, but couldn't care less. Seeing he was practically incapable of fighting even a squirrel, what with the wound she had given him, too, the man was immobilised by his fear the moment he realised who it was that came for him.

A sinister smile made an appearance on Saitou's lips; the little colour the doctor had left in him vanished. "Come with me voluntarily and I will allow you to dress your wound before we leave; you so much as endeavour an escape, and I slash both your legs deep enough to cut to the tendon."

"…I'm…coming."

Heh, he wouldn't have expected it to go so smoothly. Too bad; he wanted to get at least a punch in.

.

The way back to the Matsudaira compound was an awkward one; he had the doctor lie on the saddle in the most uncomfortable way possible, feet and hands bound not to try anything. Tokio was sitting properly but leaned as far away from the doctor as possible, causing Saitou to support her from the side, while guiding the horse at the same time. He never complained but she felt like he wanted and that discouraged her all the more, especially after her heartfelt apologies fell on deaf ears. She still did her best not to be too dispirited and kept her chin up, always looking forward, rejoicing at the familiar scenery.

"Matsudaira-sama; everyone!" The lookout of the compound could not be contained! He screamed at the top of his lungs, successfully alerting everyone that something happened. "Saitou-san is back with Tokio-sama! Saitou-san found and brought back Tokio-sama! I repeat, Saitou-san brought back Tokio-sama!"

The first one out the door was Teruhime! Kimono and ceremony be damned, she only stopped at the gates which were already being pushed open by the guards in haste for her to pass through, she rushed to the oncoming horse!

Noting the commotion and the woman, Saitou made the horse stop; without warning, he took Tokio by the waist and helped her down but made sure to keep supporting her even as he let her stand relatively on her own.

"Tokio-chan! Thank Buddha, he answered all of my prayers you're back! He guided you back to us!"

She enveloped her lady-in-waiting in a hug, but Saitou still tried to support her, fearing both women would topple over if he let her. The women exchanged more thanks and the like until she turned to him. "Thank you for finding her, Saitou-san! Thank you so much."

"Let me take her inside, Teruhime-sama; she has twisted her ankle."

"Oh! Yes of course. I'll clear a path for you."

"One of the culprits is on the horse, so be careful."

People spilled out the gates frantically, but Teruhime-sama did her job admirably: she spread out her arms and made a clear way for him to walk; he waited to see the first familiar face before moving. It came in Nagakura's presence. "Take the horse and the doctor to Hijikata immediately."

"Tokio-sama, I am glad to see you back," he said before anything else, bowing curtly. "Hijikata's in here, too; you go first, I'll keep an eye on the prisoner."

They nodded at each other; Saitou shifted her weight a little, making sure not to be too abrupt and made it inside the gates and the gardens. Sighs of relief, cries of joy, tears of both were heard and seen all around them, welcoming her back. she alternated between smiling, hiding her face in his chest for a moment – to wipe her tears thus constantly wet his clothes – and assuring everyone she was alright.

"Tokio," Saitou stopped in front of Matsudaira but when he tried to put her down, he stopped him "I am so happy to see you are back. Are you…well?"

"Only a twisted ankle and some scratches my lord," she replied, eyes red and puffy.

"Oh, I am so relieved. Thank Buddha; and thank _you_ Saitou-san; I don't know what we'd do without you—all of you."

"My lord," he said as he gave a bow.

"Ah, sorry for delaying you. Please, go to the medical room; I can see Takahiro-sensei just headed there."

He gave another nod and headed inside the room before looking back one final time; then Saitou caught his commander with the edge of his eyes, who was already taking care of all matters concerning their prisoner: he had already ordered two men to take him to a remote room in this compound; Nagakura to take the horse back; one guard to bring him something. And then, he turned to look at his subordinate, who still had the victim in his arms, casually carrying her to safety. They exchanged looks; Hijikata seemed to be surprised by his man, but Saitou couldn't understand why.

Oh well, she needed to be taken inside; if Hijikata wanted to talk to him, he'd catch him later.

Teruhime-sama was always hot on their trail and didn't stop now, too; the way he was holding her, all the blood on her kimono or its state were well hidden, but when he put her down on the tatami floors, both the doctor and the woman – the only ones allowed in the room – could finally see the full extent of her stains and the older woman nearly fainted.

"Most of it is not mine," she assured both, who seemed to calm down at those news "only my arms and ankle are areas of focus."

"You scared us so much! I was so worried I could have had a heart attack; you still scare me, silly girl!" Teruhime fell to the floor next to her to hug her.

"Indeed, Tokio; we were all worried sick."

"I am so relieved you are back."

"We all are," the doctor kept adding.

"Saitou-san, how can I ever properly thank you? How can we all thank you?"

Saitou's eyes slid to the offending party, namely Tokio, who flinched under the intensity of his gaze. "Corral her in." She looked away; the other two simply remained looking at him something between surprised and awkward. He took the opportunity to make his exit. "My lady; doctor."

He shut the door behind him.

The moment he was left alone, he took a deep breath…the tension didn't evaporate though; he was still on edge, he could see – rather than feel – his hands shaking. Making them into fists didn't seem to work, either.

 _Shit; shit, shit! Shit._

He had promised he'd let her have it the moment he found her; instead, all he did was ask her some questions and look at her – or not look at her – for the duration of their time spent together. He was so upset and worried and concerned and _terrified_ when he saw all that blood that he couldn't react lest he scares her. And then the moment passed and he couldn't speak; and when she tried to apologise for her behaviour, he didn't want to listen to her. He was so angry she was in this position, he was so angry she played right into their hands, he didn't want to accept her apology. He didn't want to listen to her. He didn't want to forgive her yet.

But now, because he addressed none of those issues, the pent-up aggression and worry bubbled up inside him and threatened to overflow. No wonder he was shaking. It had to stop though; so, he stopped walking and put a hand over his forehead and eyes. He stayed like that for a moment and then ran his hand over his face, ending up pinching the bridge of his nose. Hard. Shake it off; shake it off. After more deep breaths, he was finally calm. On the surface, at least.

"You done?"

Hijikata startled him enough to open his eyes. "Good work," he continued encouragingly, slapping his back "if you want to blow off some steam, come with me; I'm about to interrogate the doctor."

"…I kept my word and brought him back alive; don't make me break my promise now."

His words didn't seem to surprise his commander all that much. "…fair enough," and the fact he was not pushing it, actually appeared to calm Saitou "go back to headquarters. We'll talk later…better yet, tomorrow; go rest. You're dismissed."

He appreciated it.

Not that he'd use this chance to rest; given how he parted ways with Tokio, her stubbornness as well as her inability to let anything go, he had a sneaking suspicion he wouldn't be getting any proper sleep tonight.

And true to his hunch, he watched that crazy woman, despite her twisted ankle and no doubt traumatic experience this morning, climb and burrow under fences with but the slightest inconvenience; she easily reached their usual place and stood there, looking left and right, no doubt waiting for him to appear.

He was almost incensed enough to let her wait indefinitely; it really made no difference as far as her safety went—he'd still be watching her and making sure she got inside in one piece. But the idea that she still came out to meet him with those injuries, made him think she must have really wanted this. No matter how upset he was with her, her decisiveness was compelling. Besides, there was something quite guilt-tripping the way she kept craning her neck to catch a glimpse of him, climbing on her tip toes, looking so sad. So, he ruffled the greenery a bit to make it sound like he was only just arriving – instead of being there for the past half hour – and walked out to meet with her.

Her eyes lit up the moment she saw him. "Hajime…!"

"Tokio."

She looked down; the disapproval and his curtness was too much to handle at the moment. "I see you are still mad at me…"

Something finally snapped. "Mad? Try _furious_. Everyone was worried sick about you! What were you thinking? Why would you make such an idiotic choice?"

He never shouted, never even raised his voice, but she reacted as if he was screaming in her face! Maybe his quiet fury was even worse, in a sense, because it was scarier.

"Never mind, I know exactly what you were thinking—how could you still do it? That mam was suspected of poisoning me and yet you chose to go somewhere, anywhere, with him, unescorted; have you no instinct of self-preservation?"

That had been Hijikata's question but it was a fair question, he had to say it. "What with all the new information we learnt about him, I…I thought…"

"You thought wrong! See what happened now. It was one hour worth the wait; why couldn't you just wait?"

"…but if he saw you, wouldn't he just get spooked and leave?"

"Then why didn't you just tell me to come earlier?" She reddened so much, he immediately knew she never even considered the possibility. "You have sent for me for much more ridiculous reasons, but this never crossed your mind? Really? You were so caught up in the idea of-…Tokio, you're better than this; you're _smarter_ than this. If you'd told me about the doctor and we had the test earlier, as it would have turned out positive, we could have easily made an ambush for him and the result would have been exactly the same…only without you getting kidnapped."

"Ah, I'm sorry, I…I didn't think of that and—"

"Don't apologise, it pisses me off even more," he said matter-of-factly and put his hands in his sleeves. "Do you know what are you even apologising for?"

"For standing you up…and not thinking I could…and for being so selfish that I…"

"You keep apologising for being selfish but I don't think it gets through to you that you should actually work on being **less** selfish." She recoiled as if he'd slapped her. "And most of the times your selfishness is harmless; now look at what happened. Really Tokio, you are smarter than this. How could you think even for a second that the timing wasn't suspicious? You aren't the only one who can extract information out of a drunk man, you know."

Her eyes were brimming with tears and damn it, he really didn't want to make her horrible day worse, but someone had to tell her this if she was not to do it again!

"And what are the chances he's offering the one thing you want without asking for anything in return? No one does that, Tokio; no one. No one just gives you what you want, no questions asked. Everyone requires something, they all have an agenda. No one just casually offers what you want the most; there's no one else like you. None."

Her eyes were peeled on the ground, hands squeezing each other, shoulders stiff. "I swear to the name of my commander, if you get kidnapped because you did something so idiotic again and I know, I'm not coming to look for you." He shook his head. "You are such an idiot; I am so angry at you."

"…but at least you talk to me now." The look he gave her was questioning; she dared to peek over her fringe. "You wouldn't speak to me once you found me."

"Don't be ridiculous. I asked you how you were."

"Yes, but other than that…you didn't."

He was about to deny her claim, when he stopped; she was actually right, he hadn't. Huh; then that "not now, we need to find the doctor" line he kept thinking, he never actually said it. "Well, I do now; and better keep what I'm telling you in mind."

He turned to the side, almost showing her his back but not quite. "I, I will." Silence. "Please forgive me…" He gave her a glare with the edge of his eyes, hands still in his sleeves. When he said nothing in return, her sad expression became exaggerated and she looked down again.

But then she did something unexpected: without hesitation, he grabbed the looser part of his hitatare at the waist, just like that day they were attacked at the hot springs; she did nothing else, she simply remained like that. Memories of that day flooded Saitou's head, coupled with the image of her blood-soaked and hurt countenance from earlier and he felt powerless.

"Stop that."

She didn't; he sighed. "I'm just glad you're safe." She snorted; it was small and doubtful, but she did it. "What was that?"

"You don't look or even sound like it…"

"It's hidden underneath layers of anger, concern and fear so don't complain." She snorted again and he was starting to get aggravated; here he was bearing his soul to her and she was trivialising his problem. He turned to give her a look of "what now?" and she finally let go of his hitatare to cross her hands in a pout.

"What did you fear, you'd have to come find me and fall behind on your training?"

The way he looked at her gave her pause; anger mixed with shock faced her and she didn't know what to say.

Saitou on the other hand was simply appalled. What did she think of him? He wasn't like that, at all. how could she-…? But before his anger took entirely over, he caught himself; he turned the question around. Exactly how did he act to make her believe she had simply inconvenienced him, instead of worried him to death?

He took a long, calming breath – a move that gave him her undivided attention – and made his face as expressionless as possible. He even took his hands out of his sleeves.

"Do you comprehend the danger you were actually in?" When she nodded yes, he gave her a look. "No, you don't. The only reason you are still alive, is because the ones who did this are entirely too confident the doctor won't blab. Because they were magnanimous and decided to spare your life. If they so much as felt like it, you could have been killed."

Indeed, she seemed to realise, or hear, that for the first time; he made too much of an effort to remain as calm as he did and keep talking with a steady voice. "What I feared was that I'd come looking for you and I wouldn't be able to find you; or, worse, I'd come looking for you and instead I'd find a corpse."

She felt her skin crawl at his words but couldn't deny the truthfulness of his statements nor his feelings. He simply shook his head again. "You cannot understand how relieved I was to find you _walking_ —or, you know, alive."

She felt her face heat up as realisation hit her. "Oh."

He chuckled. "Oh? That's all?"

Alright, humour returned in their interaction that was a good thing; even if it was buried beneath his anger and his pride. "Oh, I see; I'm sorry for making everyone worry…making you worry, too."

Ah damn, his ego couldn't stand too much of that. He put his hands in his sleeves again and turned away. She took the looser part of his hitatare in her fingers again and stood there. He was tempted to swat her hand away, but decided more of the stoic, silent treatment was what she deserved, especially since she seemed to mind so much.

They stayed like that for a long time.

"So, you won't talk to me again?"

She said it pouty but genuinely upset; he relented. "…I'm not that angry; it'll pass."

She put her head on his back, never letting go; he stood a little straighter. What was she doing? He wanted to turn and look at her but at the same time he didn't; he feared he'd no longer be angry at her, so, he hesitated.

"…I was really scared," she said after a long time; her voice shook a little. "I thought I was going to die." A deep breath was drawn. "But then _you_ came and I was relieved because…" she was too ashamed to admit it, but it was true; she still spoke quieter than usual "if it's you, I know I'll be fine. You always keep me safe."

"…idiot. Take better care of yourself." He felt her nod on his back and he had to crack a smile, especially since she couldn't see it. But then he grew serious. "I may not be there next time."

"…I know." A pause. "At least I have that pin you gave me," she mumbled humorously after a beat.

"Let this be a lesson to you and wear it more often. Take Hachiro with you, too."

She smiled. "I like wearing it; it's tasteful."

"Flattery will get you nowhere; I'm still upset." Both people could tell he was actually not really that mad with her anymore so he decided to quit while he was ahead. "Now if you've had enough of clinging to my clothes, I'm leaving." Red as a tomato, she let go. "It's too late; you need the rest." He flicked her forehead then. "On a twisted ankle and yet you still came out here, what were you thinking?" Her smile was coy; he was not amused. "You weren't. Fair enough."

She rolled her eyes. "I was thinking I slighted you and I wanted to make amends, silly me."

"Silly you, indeed," he agreed with a smirk, earning him a jab on the arm. "Goodnight Tokio. Get well soon."

"I'll try; goodnight Hajime."

He didn't leave until she was safely inside her home again. Ah, what a crazy day. It had the most spectacular ups and downs, but at least it was over…and the outcome was positive: she was safe, berated, and relieved. Feeling accomplished, he turned around and took the path that led back home.

.

.

"I love that woman."

Hijikata's rare statement gave pause to the tall man who was just entering his office. He had gone to the vice commander's office for that debriefing they postponed yesterday and Saitou **had** knocked, so it was meant to be heard. So, it was okay for him to ask. "What woman?"

"Your girlfriend." Saitou bristled all over, but didn't address anything, given the last time he had he was ignored. This only served to prove that, as Hijikata didn't drop that "nickname". "With the little stun she pulled, getting kidnapped like that, she gave us ample chance to prove ourselves to the Bakufu."

Saitou's eyebrow was raised. "Oh yes; our immediate response, Nagakura's accurate prediction of where she could be held as well as you almost instantaneously recovering her, accurately led them to believe we are quite the organised unit. Talks of traitors were not hushed, at least not as much as I would have liked, but they were glossed over. I should say, we have your girlfriend **and** you to thank for this appointment."

"Appointment?"

Hijikata smirked. "Tomorrow there's a feast being held at the imperial residence. And guess who has just been assigned guarding the Sakaichou of Kyoutogosho and also the South Gate."

Saitou simply stared on, as if unable to comprehend this. "We have?" Hijikata nodded, knowing full well how important this was. "Unbelievable…"

"I have to say, I have put a lot of effort in it, so maybe improbable would be better."

"Indeed; highly improbable for us to fall into the good graces of the Bakufu after such a short period of time. It was only last month they turned up their noses at our indirect invitation to join us for a meal."

"The most important thing is, the letter holds promise for the future; as in, maybe something will be announced if we do this right and it only leads me to hope." Saitou was stunned. "Which leads us back to my original statement: I **love** that woman. Make sure you stay in _her_ good graces from now on."

But Saitou snorted. "She has a lot of work to do if she is to stay in mine, after what she did yesterday."

"I think being kidnapped was not on her list of things to do; give her a break," Hijikata commented amused, chin resting on his now intertwined fingers, eyes keen as ever.

"She did go looking for trouble, though…she knew the doctor was shady."

"Why did she go with him after all? Did she tell you?"

"I know why; she thought the doctor was honestly trying to do her a favour and introduce her to other professionals. She fancies herself a doctor, too remember?"

"Ah, yes; but won't she be getting married? How does she plan to pursue it?"

Saitou looked away _; she doesn't want to get married_ , was his first response, but refrained from voicing it. He simply shrugged and cleared his throat. Then he proceeded to tell him all about how he found Tokio and how; he made sure to leave all of the personal things out of it and focus on the facts.

.

.

"Okita-san!"

"Tokio-chan! It's been such a long time since I last saw you."

The two persons met in the middle of the street; she was wearing a beautiful but simple purple kimono. He was wearing a very particular and unusual combination of colours: cerulean and white, quite uncommon for warrior men…but that was the Shinsengumi uniform and there was nothing to be done about it. All members were obliged to wear it—but only a few could pull it off, like Okita here.

Both of their smiles were bright and friendly. "Indeed, it has; so many things happened."

"Ah, true. Saitou got poisoned, you kidnapped, our doctor arrested…eventful weeks." She was almost dumbfounded by the casualness of his tone. "But I am so happy to see you again! And you are up and about…with your entourage, as I can see, good."

She giggled. "Did anyone put you up to this?"

"No, it is all me." It wasn't, but he would rather boil in oil than say the truth. "How am I to ask for your hand in a year or two if you're not here for me to ask it?"

"Okita-san!" she exclaimed scandalised.

"What? In two years from now we'll be lords…of something, ourselves! I'll have every right to marry you."

She laughed heartily, head thrown back. "My, my, you are decided."

"You bet I am."

"Ah, but how silly of me; I forgot to congratulate you. You have been made into a real unit now; the Shinsengumi. Congratulations on your appointment." They bowed to one another. "It was the most wonderful news, when I heard."

"Aw, Tokio-chan, you are so sweet; thank you."

"You are very welcome. But I see you are already patrolling, despite receiving authorization for it barely a day ago."

"You know so much, Tokio-chan!" She smiled coyly. "You'll make a great wife."

He looked over her shoulder then, and saw Teruhime-sama approach with two men on either side. She also had a dog on a leash a rather large, black and fluffy one. He was beautiful but wild-looking and the more they approached Tokio, the more he tugged on his leash. "Is this the fearsome Hachiro I have heard so much about?"

"Oh? You have? Who speaks of my puppy?"

A chuckle escaped him. "That's not a puppy; that's a regular beast, Tokio-chan. And pretty much everyone does; call him the guardian dog of the underworld, Cerberus."

She showed her express disapproval. "His name is Hachiro and he is a wonderful dog. Just don't try to pet him without telling me; and don't come too close to me, or he might become aggressive."

As if on cue, Teruhime let go of Hachiro who was pulling too much; one of the guards caught her before she hit the ground, while another tried to grab the leash. It was a lost cause, for Hachiro seemed to be the fastest one, already leaping in front of his lady! He stood directly between "the stranger" and his mistress, fur standing straight up.

"Hachiro, relax; this is a friend."

Okita was calm; he took a single step back but otherwise remained unmoving until Tokio was finished with her commands. "Sit; good boy." She scratched him behind the ears when he did as she ordered while she gave him a treat with the other hand. "Now lie down." The big dog again did as commanded and was now on all fours; she did the same thing as a reward. "Now stay." She turned to Okita. "Would you like to pet him?"

"Yes! I'll get bragging rights to last forever within the unit; we have an ongoing bet in fact. And when I manage to pet him without you instructing him, I'll have won."

Making an effort to stifle a laugh, she motioned for him to come closer. "Bent down to be closer to his level and hold out your hand with the flat of your palm looking upwards." The dog did not react; that was a good sign. "Now, put your hand closer to his snout, let him smell you." Okita was surprisingly compliant, too. "What a good boy Hachiro is," she said as she pets his head "not a single growl. Now, you can slowly try and put your hand on his fur, but not his head yet. Wait for him to warm up to you."

"Oooh, he's so soft…!"

"I brush him every day; I wash his paws when we come home from our walks, too."

"Hmm, I wish someone would take care of me like that."

Tokio heard the jab, but decided to counterattack. "When you spend all of your time with geisha, how do you expect to find someone to take care of you like that?"

Okita remained tactfully silent…and long enough to hear Hachiro growl. "Okay, enough petting! See you around Tokio-chan!"

"See you around Okita-san."

She shook her head as she watched him go back to his comrade to continue their patrol; so, Hijikata seemed to ultimately prefer the two-man formation after all. She heard Matsudaira-sama talk about it with him. she momentarily craned her neck to see the fellow Shinsengumi man, but it wasn't Saitou…or anyone she knew. Then again, it didn't make too much sense to put two of the most talented people in the same patrol.

Tokio sighed.

She had hoped to catch him in the street; she knew that now, what with their appointment as Shinsengumi, he had no time to spare to meet with her and that was why instead of asking to meet with him to congratulate him, she opted to leave a little note. It wasn't too long since she last saw him, too, barely a week. She had gone longer without talking to him. Yet, how odd, now it felt all the more pronounced. Mm, maybe it was because of how they parted ways…

She shrugged. Oh well; she had to live with it. Besides, he wasn't going to leave town…! Or so she thought.

* * *

 **A/N** : YAY, all's well that ends well. Much like this thirteenth chapter you just finished reading, ope you liked it~~. If so, please leave a review on your way out.

Kisses,  
FAI.


	14. Not an update!

Hello everyone!

Summer is heating up with alarming rates, work is getting tougher and I am counting down the days till I get my paid leave and finally have some time for myself. That won't be for another week and then for a week and a half I'll be on vacation! What I'm trying to say is, I should have put this up earlier to inform you **I will be going on a short hiatus**! Until the 15th of August, Imma kick back and let my mind clear.

So until then, don't expect any updates. That is to say, if I do update so be it, but I am warning you I probably won't. I am really sorry for leaving you hanging but I feel exhausted 12 times out of 10 and I can barely sit in front of my computer anymore. Hopefully, it will go away with lots and lots of sleep! Thank you for your support and I wish for your understanding.

With that, I leave you all with my best wishes and sincerest apologies! Hope you have fun lovelies.


	15. …and unsavoury acts

**A/N** : Heeeeeeeeeeeey! Hello lovely people! How are you? It feels like it's been too long-that's my fault, this sorry excuse of a writer I am. Sorry lovely people of the internet. Vacation was great but all-time consuming; I had an amazing time though, worth it.  
On with the story though; the show must go on. Remember where I left you last time? God I hope you do. (If not, check the end of chap 13)

 **Historical facts** :  
1\. At the end of August, Saitou's unit made their first arrest, a burglar at the Shijou Horikawa rice shop.  
2\. On September 16th (lunar calendar, which I'm using, but some say it was on the 18th) Serizawa Kamo was assassinated in the Shinsengumi HQ in Mibu. Theories about his death abound; I go with the one you see written in here. There are many opinions on who did it, too (but I go with the Hijikata-Todo-Saitou-Harada line up).  
3\. Oume, a woman Kamo was sleeping with that was probably a geisha and his lover, along with Hirayama - do you remember the annoying guy from chapter three? - were also killed that night.  
4\. On September 18th the Shinto funeral for Serizawa Kamo was held.

* * *

 **A fine lady...**

 **...and unsavoury acts.**

It was the 29th of August when half of the fighting force of the Shinsengumi returned to Kyoto. They had left as an exercise, as well as to find a new place to call headquarters. The Yagi residence wasn't too bad, nor the Yagi family unbearable, but they needed something more permanent and more…spacious. After all, they were too many men for a simple home. As such, in an effort to be made known to the surrounding smaller villages and people, as well as to get some training in for different terrains, they began their expedition to find a new base.

And they did.

The Mibu village served just as that, with people surprisingly accepting of their positions and their appointment; maybe it had to do with the fact that village was too close to Kyoto and yet sort of overlooked by all the officials, thus became the perfect ground for equally overlooked samurai men with no master.

Thus, Hijikata and company returned to the capital triumphant: they succeeded in all of their self-appointed tasks, surprising the Bakufu and Matsudaira-sama equally. And they were in the process of relaying those news to their superior in the Matsudaira compound, when Tokio finally caught a glimpse of them!

A smile easily took over her face, her entire body even, as she all but skipped towards the room where they were reporting to the Aizu-han. She refrained from entering as long as Hijikata's voice was being heard; she only did once the lord started congratulating them. She checked herself a final time, to make sure she was presentable to guests – and if she weren't to make a quick run for her room and ask Ochako to stall them – and knocked on the door.

"Come in." She drew the shoji door open slowly. "Ah, Tokio! Come, say hello to the men; the Shinsengumi just came back from their very successful trip and we are here to receive them."

"Matsudaira-sama; gentlemen." She bowed respectfully; some colour rose to her cheeks. She must have been too absent minded lately, today no exception, as she failed to notice Bakufu men in their home. "It is a pleasure to see you all."

To her dismay, it was those Bakufu men that accosted her first, asking all sorts of questions and making small talk; she felt restrained, to be honest. She had this burning desire to go talk to Hajime and the other Shinsengumi, seeing Nagakura-san and Harada-san were among them, but these people would not let her breathe without commenting on it. At first it was the beauty of her kimono, sparkling in its simplicity; then it was the easiness of her kind character, shining with each nod; then it was the delicacy of her hair, grand in their casualness.

She had no idea how these people came up with such ridiculous compliments, but she decided she disliked it.

Due to her arrival though, conversation became easier and formality dwindled; soon enough, separate but equally heated or important conversations took over the entire room, leaving the Aizu-han at a loss of which one to follow first. But that gave Tokio the perfect opportunity to slip past the flattering men unnoticed and finally head to her original destination…Harada and Nagakura got to her first. She was a little disappointed, she wouldn't lie, but she was happy to see them back and well, too.

"Tokio."

There it was! The voice she'd been expecting to hear finally made an appearance. She turned her head only a little, just to make sure it was him; when her peripheral vision caught the height of the man approaching, she smiled modestly. "Hajime. Welcome back."

"It's good to be back…but the trip was good, too."

"Hmm, I wonder…Harada-san spoke of rustic beauties with long silky hair but I suspect you are not referring to that."

"How can you be so sure? We did go everywhere together, as a unit…"

She turned to him slightly alarmed; when she saw his teasing smirk, she blew air out of her nose dejected. "You fiend," she simply stated.

He chuckled. "A fiend yes…but you turned out quite the shrew, too. Who would have thought you would have held a grudge?"

He said it with airs, but she knew he was voicing an honest opinion. So, it was no wonder she was perplexed. She held a grudge? What for? She can't remember anything of the sort. Just as he was prompting her to answer with his raised eyebrows and challenging smirk, and she turned to face him bewildered, a man walked right between them, knocking on her shoulder and sending her two steps behind!

"Ouch!"

"Oh sorry; are you alright? I tripped and fell, forgive me."

The voice was familiar and the clothes spoke of a Shinsengumi man, so she shook her head placatingly. "Yes, quite alright; never mind, it happens."

The man had managed to grab her before she lost her balance anyway. No harm done. She was moving back into her original position, making faces at Saitou who nearly laughed at her, when she saw Hijikata reach his side first. Ah, Hijikata-sama; she hadn't talked to him yet! Maybe she should go greet him, too. Straightening her back, she took the final step.

That's why she heard Hijikata mumble to Saitou "go find your girlfriend while you still can and then we leave."

Saitou stared; Tokio froze; Hijikata was awkward. Then Saitou nudged him with the hilt of his sword, a curt nod towards her. That was when Hijikata finally noticed Tokio was at his side and…he became even more awkward than before. He gave her a forced smile in fact, and a stiff bow.

"Tokio-san, didn't see you there; hi. Hope you are in good health. I have to go talk to someone; see you in a short while, bye for now."

Equally speechless, the two remaining people looked at each other.

"Please ignore him," Saitou started after a while "he is quite the sadist with his men. It wasn't directed at you."

But Tokio was numb for another kind of reason. "A…are you attached to someone, Hajime?"

"Attached? No, why would I be?"

"I mean, it isn't a shame…if you are…it makes sense, too…" Ah damn it, why did t suddenly hurt to breathe? "You are no longer married after all; you are free to do as you please."

"How did you come up with-oh." He motioned where Hijikata had just been, finally understanding, and shook his head. "Oh no, I am not attached, it isn't like that."

"No, really, you can tell me; I would like to know her name actually."

"Tokio I'm not…there's no real _girlfriend_." The word was spoken quieter than the rest. "Hijikata was being mean, he was only trying to annoy me."

"By calling…someone your girlfriend?" He nodded. "Who? And why?"

An impatient sigh escaped him. "I don't want you to be upset and the only reason I am sharing this is because your mind runs wild and you'd be incessant in your whining to get the name from me thus I'd tell you anyway so here goes: he was referring to you."

She leaned back disbelieving, looking between the commander and him. "He does it because he knows I dislike things like that, yet we always meet inappropriately late," and Hijikata also firmly believed she led him around by the nose, but that one he chose not to share "so he teases."

"Aaaaw…well, that isn't upsetting. I can live with it."

What was upsetting, was how she reacted to the news of him maybe being attached to some woman. She felt like choking on air, it was so…weird! She tried to push it back.

"Right; so, as I was saying," he changed the tone and the mood of the conversation with ease "I hadn't pegged you for one to keep grudges, Tokio."

"I'm not; what gave you that idea?"

"Oh, I don't know; maybe that you haven't talked to me ever since I scolded you for _the incident_."

She turned scarlet. "Th, that's because you became Shinsengumi…you have many things on your plate."

"And I didn't before?"

"Not as much."

"Aha; and is that why you only sent one little note to congratulate me? And not because, by any chance, you were bitter?"

The way she averted her eyes, red turning to purple on her cheeks, was a sight for sore eyes.

"I…I simply thought it would be better to allow you some space after all that happened and, thinking you were somewhat right about certain things you said…I decided asking you to meet me in the middle of the night was more for my pleasure and accommodation rather than yours. What with you being so busy, I figured you didn't have time to entertain my caprices and get some proper sleep at the same time." She bit the inside of her cheek and chewed for a second. "S, so I didn't…ask you to meet me."

He looked at her for a mere second yet it felt his scrutiny lasted forever; she struggled not to fold under pressure.

"I see," he determined she was being honest, finally looking ahead of him "if that was your reasoning then it is acceptable."

But she didn't miss a beat. "You thought I was pouting." He said nothing. "I guess even you can't be always right, hm." He shook his head. "But I did want to see you, congratulate you in person. I know you worked hard for this."

 _Shit; she's being cute again_. "…we all did," his brain deflected.

"Then, congratulations to all; you deserve them." They shared a small nod. "So, what good things happened on your trip?"

"You'll hear from Matsudaira-sama, no need for me to tell you; besides, it's too noisy in here."

"Oh! Why don't you come to the infirmary room for a check-up? We can talk there."

"Just me, out of so many men?" He was teasing again. "Hijikata will talk."

She was deep purple again. "A-anyone who might need it, too, of course…"

Despite his teasing, he knew this was a good idea; if he was being entirely honest, he felt like talking to her, too. Sharing his adventures with someone who wouldn't try to compete and compare – like most, if not all, his comrades did – was a welcome change of pace. "Then go ask him. Hijikata I mean, go ask him permission; I have a feeling that if you were to make such a request of him _at the moment_ , he wouldn't say no."

Hijikata would say anything she wanted just to get her away from him and the topic of "girlfriend". Obviously on the same page, Tokio giggled in her hand and left immediately. He watched her go; he became annoyed. Even her walk was cute! That wasn't fair. Especially since he was usually impervious to such things, having grown up with a sister who always got her way by deploying cuteness as tactics. Why was this not the case?

All line of that thought stopped though, when he saw she was already returning, a winner's smile on her lips. Before she even reached his side, Hijikata walked to the middle of the room and cleared his throat, attracting everyone's attention. "Any man who feels unwell or has some sort of injury they would like to have looked at, can head to the infirmary room of the Matsudaira compound right now; Tokio-san has volunteered—"

The room nearly emptied. "–as a doctor." They heard Matsudaira-sama's laughter somewhere at the back.

Wide eyed, Tokio turned to a surprised but smirking Saitou. He offered her a wise look. "Men will be men…and like I'd once told you, we are simple ones; simple dress will do."

Fragments of their first "sanctioned" conversation came to her and she blushed. "I better get going, then…you better follow along, too. But come at the very end, so we can speak properly, otherwise I fear they'll listen."

Oh no; she knew that look. He was about to decline. "Given how many people have just left, I think it would be best-"

Clenching her jaw, she spoke through gritted teeth: "I am about to spend the next two hours elbow deep in blood and herbs, all because I wanted to talk with you **; you are coming, or else**."

Saitou felt like a deer caught in lamplight; slowly, he raised his hands in surrender and didn't break eye contact with her—she broke eye contact with him, after glaring at him to her heart's content. Then, superior and satisfied, she put her nose up and turned away to leave. "Ah, Hijikata-sama," she ran into him on her exit "you should come, too; I thought I saw you favouring your right side."

And she was out the door.

"Our Tokio is very thorough," the Aizu-han boasted! Apparently, he had missed the murderous tone and the no nonsense attitude. "And so observant—I hadn't noticed anything of the sort; you should go see her later."

"Right…" He turned to look at Saitou, who was still a little shook. Without hesitation, he went to his side and asked him what happened.

"…no person had ever looked at me like that before; it was slightly unnerving."

"What do you mean?"

"I felt like if I didn't do as she asked something really bad would happen to me."

Oh good; he wasn't the only one. A sigh of relief escaped him.

"At least we now know she will make an excellent wife to some man someday." Saitou gave him the most incredulous stare he could muster. "If the wife isn't at least a little bit scary, she can't be a proper one." Hijikata felt Saitou was doubting him with every fibre of his being. "You are young. You can't understand yet." A smirk then. "But you'll learn…" A chuckle. "Come with us, Saitou; Matsudaira-sama asked me to go have a drink with him until Tokio took care of the patients."

"I have to go, too."

Rolling his eyes, he stopped them in Saitou's direction. "As if she didn't ask you to go at the very end." The way he was taken aback only confirmed it for the commander, who clicked his tongue. " _And then you complain I call her your girlfriend_. Anyway, till then, come drink with us. Matsudaira-sama likes you; can't hurt to have him on your side."

"For what?"

"Anything that might come up and you need his good opinion…"

Saitou was not amused; true to his sadist name, Hijikata was enjoying it all the more. This was going to be a long day.

.

"You are late."

Those were the first words that came out of her mouth, from her spot on the floor, the moment he entered the room. "But at least you made it," she added as an afterthought and finally cracked a smile.

His eyebrow was raised at alarming heights. "I was not aware I had a choice."

"Of course, you had…but like any other choice, it would come with consequences."

She was amiable but her words were threatening again; he shook his head amused this once. Maybe getting some drink into him had changed his outlook, or maybe Matsudaira's information, remarking on how surprisingly invested Tokio has been in the success of the Shinsengumi and the return of its men, or how seriously she had taken her role as a caregiver and a doctor, did. It didn't hurt he found out Hachiro had made a reputation for himself as the most fearless guard – and a chastity belt – thus she actually listened to him and started going places with her dog.

So, instead of commenting on her words, he simply sat down opposite her, baring his chest and side, where most of the problem areas were. "I received no new wounds; these were all pre-existing, mainly looked at by our _good doctor_. That is why I want you to look over them…"

"Why didn't you come to me before you left?"

"I thought we had already established I was under the impression you didn't want to talk to me."

She jabbed him at one of the few unexposed areas. "Even if I didn't, which I did, there's difference between silly pouts and one's health."

"I can't accept help from someone who doesn't otherwise want to talk to me."

"…you are very proud, Hajime."

He tried not to smile. "It's one of my many flaws."

She giggled. "Indeed; we can add proud to the list of antisocial, taciturn and rude."

"We can't all be perfect, hime-sama."

"No one is."

"Those men you were talking with earlier think they are; they probably think you're perfect, too."

She actually laughed. "Me, perfect? Oh, how hopeful of them." She had already gone to work, taking salves out of the little chest she had next to her after inspecting his wounds. "So, how was your trip?"

"It was very satisfying; we found ourselves a base of operations, just like we wanted. It is a place not far from Kyoto but effectively outside the city itself; it's very close but not too close. And the people inhabiting the village are quite sympathetic to our cause."

"Hmm, a change of pace for you then; you always had to fight for your acceptance."

He nodded solemn. "The most important thing is, we made our faces known to the people but not just those in Mibu. We visited six different villages and despite their attitude, now they know who we are and what we represent."

"For misconceptions lead to misunderstandings, yes?"

That was what her mother used to say every single time Tokio felt like not explaining herself properly when someone scolded her, how much more when those scolding her did it for the wrong reasons. She didn't want to be bothered correcting them, Tokio would say, and receiving the lecture was less annoying, but her mother insisted, saying it set an unpleasant precedent.

As she grew older, she realised what her mother meant: if people blamed her for something she didn't do and she never corrected them, then next time something similar happens, they shall accuse her again; and then maybe they will do it for something that isn't her fault and soon enough she will be the scapegoat.

She had the idea and was a moment later certain Saitou was referring to something similar when he nodded. "At least now they cannot blame us for anything we didn't do or say."

"…your uniform is quite striking." What an odd change of topic; he didn't comment though. "It wouldn't be too hard for someone to commit atrocities while wearing it; then the whole unit would take a blow."

Ah, that was where she was going with it. "We didn't find out who the traitors are, yet, and yes, it is quite dangerous, but if someone does do that, they will be immediately revealed and ousted and probably killed or at least apprehended. Hijikata is a smart man after all."

"So are they, if they still are unidentified; they could do it at times when no one is supposed to be out on patrol so there will be no actual record of them. Even if Hijikata-sama personally oversees everything, he can't do something for what's not there; besides if he personally oversees everything, one or two small things are bound to slip by unnoticed."

He gave her a look. Not that she could see it, seeing she was working hard on his healing wounds and injuries. "What are you, Kamo?"

She giggled, never looking up. "I think I'm nearly as hairy to be called that." He struggled to stifle the snort of laughter but was unable; she felt a little proud. "But what pray tell leads you to make such a question?"

"He's been making the same sort of criticisms as you." She was genuinely surprised at that. "Claims we are being way too formal and pedantic."

"But it's Hijikata-sama." The term was coined just so he could one day wear it proudly, as a title of prestige, that's what Tokio thought. "What did Serizawa-sama expect?"

Saitou was of the same opinion, as demonstrated by his effortless, deep rumble at her words; that was the cutest non-cute thing she had ever witnessed and fought to keep her face neutral because what she was going to say next did not warrant smiles.

"Then again, Serizawa-sama doesn't think before acting in general…if you will allow me."

She briefly looked up to make sure he didn't mind her giving an honest but scathing opinion of his officer. That was when she noticed he had his eyes closed, in a dignified way. She didn't know why, but that captured her interest enough to remain looking at him, studying his expression. It was relaxed but there was an air about him. His face was unhurt; he was young and had no lines or wrinkles; he still looked like a veteran though. If one looked only at his body, it wouldn't sound too strange, but he was indeed only nineteen, barely twenty…it was so odd, yet compelling.

She felt like touching him.

"Stop staring; and stop that; speak already."

Her finger paused mid-air just as she was just about to poke his nose; she reddened furiously and retracted her hand but not without wondering how in earth he saw her when both of his eyes were firmly closed and he was almost looking away.

She cleared her throat and the question lurking in it; resuming taking care of him was deemed the best option. "He may not be the traitor but he's doing his best to give the unit a bad name. Ever since you received authorisation on city patrol he's…been a little wild. I do trust and respect him, make no mistake; but it may very well be his golden days have long passed. He was once hailed as a wonderful man, a man of the sword, too. Well, I see the sword now, but not the man."

"You don't eat your words, do you?" He couldn't hide the amusement.

"I don't need to, right now." A secret smile was shared. "I feel Serizawa-sama will eventually do something incredibly near-sighted and will invoke Matsudaira-sama's wrath. He is already disappointed in him and how he handles himself in crowds; it won't be too long."

"That sounds ominous…" She shrugged. "Though I did hear some things myself; never actually witnessed it, as Serizawa doesn't go patrolling with me, obviously." There was a moment of silence. "What has Matsudaira told you about it?"

"Nothing. But I can read his moods…and his facial expressions. Lately, whenever there's trouble with the Shinsengumi, the only name spoken is his and that makes it all the worse."

"I will keep it in mind."

There was an odd mood all around them suddenly and she decided it was time to expel the surprising tension. "…so, what else happened on your trip? Anything exciting?"

"We saw a bear; too bad Okita missed it."

She threw her head back as she laughed at the unexpected news.

"We even used it to chase away some bandits; very effective strategy, Nagakura's idea."

"N, naturally," she wiped tears from her eyes, hiccupping with laughter "did you arrest them?"

"…some were arrested; some were killed by the bear…"

Her eyes became wide. "Really?"

"Regretfully; but they did try to murder us repeatedly."

"Oh, well then, everything is justified." She wasn't sure how much of that wasn't sarcastic so she looked down to her task at hand, only to find out it was finished.

 _Oh_.

That felt a little too soon. "Do you have anything else you need me to check?"

"No, I am otherwise healthy." A pause; his eyes scanned her downcast face while he was putting on his clothes. "Don't look too happy about it."

She coloured faster than if she'd been dipped in dye. "I—it isn't like that…!" She put her face in her hands. "It's great you aren't hurt, it's just a little disappointing I have nothing else to take care of."

"I enjoy being fondled, too but a line has to be drawn somewhere."

He nearly didn't finish his sentence because she slapped his chest before he could properly put on his hitatare; the sudden force of the back of her palm on his bare chest, almost knocked the wind out of his lungs. But he couldn't help himself, really. She was just too fun – and easy – to tease.

"You boor! I only meant it's a shame you can't stay a little longer not that I enjoy fondling you…!"

"Then you should have just said that."

Both people's heads snapped to the door that had just opened, revealing Hijikata; wearing one of his kinder smirks, he was standing at the door, quipping and giving heart attacks. She almost glared at him for scaring and worrying her so much but then she realised exactly what he heard come out of her mouth and her shame could not be contained.

"H-H-H-H-Hijikata-sama; you came for your check-up," she opted to say instead, eyes lowered to the ground.

"I did. I am not sure if I should have, though, for I do not know what I am interrupting."

Saitou felt like torturing her a little; if she was brave enough to threaten him into coming here, she should be brave enough to face one of Hijikata's sadistic moods, especially since she bullied them both into coming here. So, no quarter for her. Let her handle it.

"You are not interrupting anything; I just finished tending to Haji-…Saitou-san's injuries."

Hijikata snorted. "Oh yes, please, don't forget to be formal now." He watched her become deep purple, but she did look at him indignant this once. "But if you're done, I'd like my turn."

"Of course; please exit the room, Hajime."

"That didn't mean you should just abandon all-…" Saitou just gave up; there was not a single bone of real shame in her body. "I'm going now; you want me to wait for you?"

"I'm a big boy, I can handle myself; so can you."

"…I see;" he didn't like these two alone in the same room "goodbye Tokio; Hijikata."

"Goodbye," they chorused together.

 _Don't be a stranger_ , her eyes supplemented, looking at him intensely. He tried to pretend he never saw it…otherwise, something told him she'd be waiting for him in a night or two from now. He didn't really mind, but he really needed the rest. Sighing, he left them alone, despite his better judgement.

That was when Hijikata started removing layers quietly. Tokio couldn't even begin to count the women who wanted to see him in this state of undress, and yet it was her, maybe the sole disinterested woman in the entire capital, who got to see him half-naked. How amusing.

Even Teruhime-sama would be jealous.

Of his state of undress at least, not his attitude: he was silent and unaccommodating, driving her to move around him to clean and then inspect his wound satisfactorily. Proper patients raised their hands or stood in a way that helped the doctor, but he was unmoving like a mountain.

"Hijikata-sama, you're making this very difficult for me."

"Do I? Forgive me…I only wanted to show you how it feels like for me." Uh huh…here it comes. She was going to hear it. "I mean, you too are making it difficult for me to keep looking the other way when you say things like that."

"I-,"

"I am not finished." She fell silent. "Imagine if someone other than me had walked in and heard you, what they could have thought."

He stopped so she figured it was time for her to speak. "I am so sorry; you are most right. It won't happen again."

"It better not; I'm sticking my neck out for you—Saitou much more than me. Don't make either of us regret this decision."

"N-no, Hijikata-sama! It won't happen again, I promise. I shall never talk to him so casually somewhere where people can overhear, ever again."

He was tempted to put his face in his hand and shake it disappointed. "Don't do it again in general."

"But why? He doesn't mind; neither do I. Well, when I do mind, I let him know. It's alright, really."

"Bringing that up, may I ask…how come this odd status quo has come to be between you?"

Lines of concentration creased her forehead, brows furrowing. "Pardon?"

"You **are** quite informal with one another, the entire matter with the informant notwithstanding" she blushed and he felt accomplished "so I am curious. What was it that caused you to be this close?"

Her eyes darted one way and the other, as if the answer would magically appear out of thin air in front of her. "He was…rude to me? And so was I?"

"Are you asking or telling me?"

"I honestly think it was due to the fact our first meetings were so informal that we have come to this point."

"Your first meeting was one of the most formal events I had ever been a part—"

Her wide eyes, the regret written on her face, as well as the immediate aversion of her eyes, led him to think that wasn't right. His eyebrows shot high, lips coming together; the fact she froze under the short-lived scrutiny was also telling. "So how did you first meet then?"

"I-it's not important. It was informal; take my word for it."

"…alright. I do believe you, I was simply curious." He was being _too_ curious if anyone asked her. "And how did the matter with his wife come up? Did he outright ask you to help him divorce her?"

"No, he shared the details of the matter with me and I decided to help him, on a whim."

"A whim?" She nodded. "No other motives?"

"Well, I wanted him to be happy; everyone deserves to be happy, right?"

He smirked. "Are you asking or telling me?"

She chuckled at the repetition. "I'm telling you."

"I see; so, no silly infatuations then, yes? No wishful thinking?"

"Wh-what? Me? O-o-o-of course not! I simply wanted him to divorce his wife."

Ah shit; that came out too wrong. She shut her eyes tight, not to see Hijikata's scandalised expression and maybe prevent the storm that was undoubtedly coming.

"Tokio, _do you realise how this sounds t_ —?"

"That is not what I meant, oh dear buddha, it isn't what I meant at all! I only wanted him to divorce his wife because it would make him happy! I swear, I'm not-KYAH!"

Like a bolt of lightning, something black literally broke through the shoji door and landed on Hijikata, who had already drawn his sword and was about to cut the assailant into ribbons, when he heard Tokio's desperate cries!

"Hachiro, no! Stand down, stand down now! Sit!"

It was…a black, big dog that had attacked him. He was bare-chested so the beast's nails dug into his skin and hurt him, but was otherwise unharmed. His owner's orders seemed to do the trick and calm the dog down, too who settled for a low growl instead of the bite he was about to perform. "Sit I said! Oh, Hijikata-sama, I am so sorry!" She rushed to physically remove the dog from his person, grabbing him by the ear. "Hachiro, I told you to sit, why didn't you do it? Sit; sit!"

The dog didn't listen to her again, just glared and growled at the half-dressed man who was now back to his old calm self, ignoring the snarling animal. "I said SIT!"

Finally, his offensive stance mellowed out and slowly, he sat on his hind legs; he never stopped glaring at the man though. "I am so sorry Hijikata-sama; he couldn't see me for so many hours today and I suppose now that they let him come to me, he heard you or smelt something and thought you were about to hurt me and he reacted. I am truly sorry."

When Hachiro watched Tokio bow so deeply that her forehead touched the tatami, he whined; then, he tried to stop her with its front leg, still in his seated position.

Hijikata tried not to laugh.

"No harm done; from what I hear you train it to be a guard dog, so it is to be expected. But he certainly lives up to the reputation: Cerberus indeed."

"He isn't bad," she murmured put out, glancing at her three feet tall puppy "he's just protective. Now Hachiro: up; good boy; go there." She pointed at the far end of the room. The dog whined again but after a strict look from Tokio, he moved. "Allow me to finish, Hijikata-sama; he won't bother you again."

He said nothing else; all he could think of was: _how convenient_. The dog came at the best moment to dig her out of the hole she herself had made. Dogs were indeed loyal creatures. No matter what, he decided his small interrogation was fruitful. He took the info that he wanted: she wasn't in love with Saitou…but she wasn't indifferent either. Something burned at the pit of her stomach, causing her to say all the wrong things, even if it wasn't what she meant. He had half a mind to tell her to stop, leave him alone, but he refrained. Her feelings for him weren't shallow; they weren't deep, too. So, if he tried to cut her off, maybe feelings that would blossom into something different overtime, they would be made to overgrow earlier, and come out twisted and wrong.

No. This had to run its course, no more rushing than necessary. Besides, he distantly realised, this wasn't half a bad situation to watch. Smirking one last time before the treatment started – and his smarmy expression was replaced with one of mild agony -, he stood straight and waited to receive her ministrations.

He had made up his mind thus he was pleased.

And when the next half month passed very quietly, Hijikata was satisfied. It almost felt like it skipped forward in fact; the patrols Saitou was assigned were all, each and every one of them, night duty, thus had no chance to meet with Tokio at their usual place or their usual time. Of course, Saitou felt a little better knowing she was aware he was out at night and would never risk sneaking out at that hour. And given he was preoccupied, she'd have no reason to venture outside the walls of the mansion at all, so consequently, she was much safer. On the other hand, he didn't see her at all and even if he didn't mind per se, he just knew her complaining would be impossible.

The only two times they met was when she had ventured out in the city, in the market, to buy some ingredients for her salves and when he happened to come by the Matsudaira compound, to receive a formal commendation from the Aizu-han for exceptional services to the populace.

Their absence came to an end in a very unpleasant way though. It was disconcerting at some level also, for their last conversation served like the perfect foreshadowing, too. In less than three weeks that Tokio had warned about how Serizawa Kamo had gotten on the lord's bad side, the Shinsengumi captain and vice-captain receive the order: Serizawa Kamo has got to go. And of course, by go, no one meant leave.

It was the first time Saitou felt he had to stain his hands for the unit.

.

"You didn't have to kill the woman, too."

Those were the first words out of Tokio's mouth after such a long time. The moonlight was too bright, giving him ample time to inspect her features and make him feel all the worse for his actions: her lips were drawn downwards, her brow set in a scowl. Despite her usual delicacy, there was something incredibly harsh about her face. and the way she was decidedly looking away from him, only drove further shame into his heart.

What he hated most though, was how her words were not any different from his own, once he saw how Hijikata had driven his sword through that poor geisha's heart, not one day ago – because naturally, such a high-profile target required more than just, say, Harada – and he no longer bore to look at her. He put his hands in his sleeves and nearly turned his back on her.

"…what do you want me to do about it now?"

That was the wrong thing to say apparently, for her lips pursed, after the very short-lived but more than damning glare she sent his way, not that he got to see any of it. It was obvious she was very opposed to the idea of an assassination, especially of the innocent bystanders, as well as how absolutely revolted she had been at the news. Yet here she was. Why?

"Did you-?" She stopped. That wasn't the right way to go about it. "The woman, was she supposed to be there?"

"Yes and no; she was his lover. She wasn't supposed to be there that night, Hijikata forbade it, but he snuck her in anyway. Couldn't live without her, it seems."

"And now she doesn't live because of it; because of many things."

He started losing his patience. He had promised himself damn it, but now he again did or witnessed something that brought shame to him; even after he'd promised. What did she think, he liked it? He was a man of honour damn it!

"Orders are orders, what would you have me do?"

"You didn't have to kill her!"

"I didn't even do it, stop," the guilt was overwhelming even without her pointing it out all the time "I can't bring her back, can I? Whatever happened, no matter how shameful or unjust, already did, I can't turn back time. So I don't know what else do you want me to say?"

She regarded him for a lengthy, silent moment; there were wrinkles on his face that hadn't been there before; it was twisted in a decided glower, hands gripping one another in his sleeves. She could see it by the twitching underneath the fabrics and how he was gritting his teeth, too. She released a breath she was not aware that she was holding. She lowered her eyes.

"…that is enough." Her words did the trick and he finally turned to her. "That is what I wanted to hear."

The tension left his body rapidly and he sagged so much, he felt he needed to support himself with his hand to keep upright. "Are you an idiot?" He let it sink in for a moment. "Of course, I didn't want to do it—any of it. I was ordered to."

"I know."

"And I still don't like it."

"That's good."

He about had it with her sudden mood changes! He turned around sharply and stared. "How's that good? I feel like dirt! I did something I never thought I had to, even if it was for a _good cause_ and our cause—the Shinsengumi's, it still feels like an excuse! And after all I told you that day at the—…"

He stopped talking and looked away; he was so upset his eyes were shades darker. Why? Why did she have to be so…understanding? He had expected her to be mad and _stay_ mad; not give away with one measly line! He wanted her to, he didn't deserve this; she should be affronted, screaming she wouldn't talk to him again! That's what _he'_ d do—what he did, to himself, every second of every hour afterwards. Because Oume wasn't evil; Kamo might have been, abusing his authority and threatening people, but not her.

And he stood there and watched her getting murdered by his superior. He had warned Serizawa not to bring her, but it was Hijikata's choice to kill her after all; and his not to stop him. Alright, it sort of happened at the same time, but still. He could have prevented it. If only he had spoken up about it the moment they walked in…

 _And after all he told her that day at the hot springs, he still did something so abhorrent._

He hated how his shame was inseparable from that fact. Maybe that was why he feared their meeting so much; when he saw her note, tucked in Matsudaira's congratulatory letter to Hijikata, he literally flinched. He wouldn't call her a moral compass, but their morals were very much in synch. That's why he was reluctant. Because he blamed and hated himself and after all the grand statements he made, how could he face her?

"It is, because it burns, it tortures you. You know she didn't deserve it; if the choice rested in your hand, you'd have prevented it. So, work hard to make sure that next time the decision does lie with you. Become indispensable and force your own brand of justice. Which isn't that different, I don't think you mind you had to kill _him_ all that much," she criticised hastily, but only as an afterthought "but you wouldn't have hurt her. You are a little kinder. But even that much is a big difference, yes?"

"…yes."

Shit, he was being comforted; the one thing he didn't want to be, as a punishment to himself. "So, it's a good thing you don't like it. Remember that feeling; let it grow. And let it guide you to a better choice, in the future."

"Shut up, you're pissing me off. You're supposed to be telling me off."

"If this annoys you, too doesn't it have the same effect in the end?"

He couldn't help a snort of laughter. "You are really convoluted…idiot." Silence. "So how's your dog?"

The mood shifted in a heartbeat!

"Hachiro is growing, eating everything in sight; tried to attack Hijikata once, fun times." She smiled at his incredulous expression. "No really; but I held him back. Know what? Ask him to share the story, it will piss him off."

They shared a moment of mirth. But then he grew serious and looked out at the road. "Tokio."

She turned the same direction as him and was now standing on his right. "Yes?"

"I am not a bad person." He felt her head touch his right arm.

"I know."

He was tempted to look, but decided not to, fearing it would ruin the moment. "Tokio..."

"Yes?"

"...thank you."

She took the loose part of his hitatare at his back between her fingers; her right hand found its way to his and held it tight. She stood still and they both stayed like that for a long time-how long they didn't know, only that when they parted, it was time to go. And no words were exchanged, even as they went on their own ways; mainly because he couldn't wrap his head around how he was more reluctant to leave now than when he was to come when he saw her note, despite all his shame. How it was almost painful to extract himself from her grip and he didn't know why. Maybe, because all he could think of was how she was standing next to him in support...with both of her hands wrapped around him in some sort of way. And the way her small hand found his, felt electrifying; the thought of it, made his feet fly; the feeling of holding it though...kept him awake longer than anything ever had.

* * *

 **A/N** : They are stupidly adorable, says the author /meanwhile, assassinations are happening/ Sorry, I ain't clueless, just...I love this pairing. Burn my lovelies, muahahaha! Love you darlings, hope you had fun. Leave a review on your way out~~!

Kisses, FAI


	16. just my luck

Story time!

I was writing on my pc, finishing up my chapter; final tweaks here and there for any major issues, and most of the check spelling and grammar happens after I upload it here...but my pc decided to be a regular bitch and just as I was pushing ctrl + s BOOM frigging thing shuts down unexpectedly! I try to restart, nothing. Open it again, nada. I call my brother through anguished tears, he takes a look at it...and one whole day later the firgging thing still won't open and my bro can't figure out why (yet) and he's literally a tech wizard.

So now I am one chapter and a COMPUTER short. I have no idea what to do; if he doesn't succeed today, I will try my best to rewrite the whole thing, considering even if it does open, there's a high probability it is lost, since the goddamn machine broke down while the document was open. I wanna cry.

That being said, I am afraid no update this week, or at least before weekend. I really want to cry. Everything was there. I had like, ten back up files at most. Wish me but most importantly my brother, good luck. Garrus (that's how I named my pc) is still too young to die.

Kisses,  
FAI.


	17. …and announcements

**A/N** : Heeeey people! How are you? How have you been? Hope you have had a better week than I did! So, my pc has just been revived this Monday, I lost my previous chapter, and most of my files but HEY! I wrote it again...slightly altered. But still as good, don't worry. It was the motherboard by the way and that fried the CPU and ah...! It was a little hellish, but we pulled through, we pulled through.

Enough of that; on to the story!

 **Historical facts:**  
1\. 25th of September: Nagakura Shinpachi was attacked as he was leaving an establishment in Gion by the Chousuu spies - Miura Isetake, Arakida Samanosuke and Kusunoki Kojuurou - within the Shinsengumi. The attack on his life was successfully averted, because Saitou was there with him.  
2\. 26th of September: Saitou tracked and subjugated Arakida Samanosuke and Kusunoki Kojuurou. Miura Isetake is killed in the process. All three men appear on a roster of Shinsengumi regimental soldiers.  
 **Edit** : 3. Lunar calendar sets New Years around mid-February.

* * *

 **A fine lady...**

 **...and announcements.**

" _Tokio-sama, Tokio-sama, wake up_ …"

Tokio felt a nudge pull her out of the lull of sleep. Hushed whispers registered a moment later. The fact Hachiro didn't bark up a storm when whoever it is that is trying to wake her came in, only told her this was someone she knew and most possibly a woman.

" _Tokio-sama, come on_ …"

She concentrated on the sound. Ah, yes, she was right; it was Ochako. But her eyes wouldn't open. Odd; all of the times Ochako came to wake her up, she was quick on her feet. She struggled with the feeling of her eyelids being as heavy as lead. She swayed some, but managed to sit up in; when she finally found the strength to open her eyes…it was dark.

Huh. No wonder her eyes wouldn't open, it wasn't morning yet—or even close to the break of dawn. Even Ochako was wearing her night clothes…! But she was there. _Something must have happened_ , her brain immediately warned and she was almost standing immediately.

"Wait; Tokio-sama, let me tell you what's going on first." The woman caught her lady be the wrist, forcing her to sit back down. "Nagakura-san is here in the mansion and from what I heard…they took him to the medical room."

Tokio stared shocked. "So late at night!?"

Ochako was baffled. "Well, if he's hurt, does the time-?"

"Oh!" She started laughing "I didn't mean it like that; I meant, if he's brought here now that means he was out and about so late at night, closer to us than the headquarters…is he wearing the Shinsengumi uniform?" She shook her head no. "Then he wasn't on patrol. See? it's odd."

"…maybe he was somewhere you can only visit during night-time."

Of course; the brothels. How could she miss that? Tokio shook her head disappointed, but no less interested. "Did you see if he was injured badly or not?"

"I only saw him from afar, as one of the servants guided him to the room to wait for the doctor, but no one helped him walk so how serious can he be?"

She snorted. "You never know!" Shaking her head once more she continued. "They are very proud, the whole lot of them. they could be dying and still wouldn't allow anyone to carry their weight." Ochako inhaled sharply. "N-not that he's dying of course! Not at all, I bet he's well…"

But the damage was done; Ochako looked very upset and shocked at the same time. Tokio knew she had a small crush on the shy man, why did she have to run her mouth like that? ah, damn it.

She thought fast. "Why don't we sneak out and go there to make sure of his condition?"

That seemed to brighten up not just her, but the entire room! Heh, she was so easily pleased, it was adorable. But that was just the start of the night. She managed to quiet Hachiro enough – sadly, the pup did not stay behind as they had hoped, but took to following them around – to slip out unnoticed. The difficulty was getting there, equally unseen.

Nagakura's arrival must have sparked something big, for there were many people in the hallways. The number of guards that usually patrolled outside was inside the mansion this once – imagine how many were positioned outside – despite all being freshly awakened, much like herself. That pegged the question of how hurt was Nagakura-san exactly, to cause this state of alert; on the other hand, she didn't want to further worry Ochako.

They reached the med room much later than they had planned, and Ochako and her even had to split up if they didn't want to be seen. Of course, Hachiro stayed with Tokio, making for the perfect distraction: whenever she wanted the path cleared, she'd send the dog out and the guards would dismiss any and all signs as Hachiro roaming around. Then, when their guard was lower, she would dart out and make it to the next corridor. She felt quite accomplished for her method.

"Nagakura-san, hello!"

He nearly jumped out of his skin while going for his sword at the same time. "T-Tokio-san!" When he saw who it was though, he relaxed. "Why are you here? And awake at this time of night—go back to sleep."

Hachiro had come in right after her, yet didn't go to Nagakura to growl or show his teeth. Maybe he sensed the man was hurt, or maybe it had to do with the fact his mistress went to greet him first, but the dog simply looked on from his spot in the corner of the room—the same he was sent to after he almost attacked Hijikata.

She sighed in relief to see no major or even a lot of damage dealt on him: all he had was evidence of a nosebleed, a couple of scratches on his face and a torn but not all that bloody sleeve. "I am most glad to see you are well, much better than I feared when I saw all the men running about. That does beg one question though. What has happened?"

Nagakura became downcast and looked away from her; she noticed he was watching out the open balcony door, at the garden. "The traitors," he finally said "they showed their faces tonight." Her intake of breath was sharp. "They came for me as I was leaving…an establishment from Gion."

She tried not to roll her eyes for two reasons: he was a grown man who visited yet couldn't say "whorehouse" and he was actually visiting that place.

"But you intercepted them."

"Not even close…" shame rose to his cheeks. "I was far too distracted." He said it between his teeth; she fought with herself not to slap her forehead with the palm of her hand. "They came at me out of nowhere, it was insane! They simply walked out of the shadows, as if knowing exactly where I'd be…" They did; probably because Nagakura had visited the certain establishment a number of times and always took the same path home, but decided not to speak those thought out loud. "They had their swords drawn and all three of them were prepared to take my life—people from my own unit no less."

Ah, maybe that was the reason he was so ashamed; he didn't manage to spot them, even if they were right under his nose. "Even Hijikata-sama couldn't spot them, Nagakura-san; take heart in the fact you now know their faces."

At the same time, she started cleaning the blood off of him—she took a rag, dipped it in water and started.

"Indeed…thank you Tokio-san, you are too kind." He inclined his head towards her and a faint smile crossed his lips. "Anyway, they came for me; said I was the next best target, as Saitou-san proved too difficult and Okita-san nearly untouchable. And they attacked."

"But you fended them off."

He shook his head. "I wasn't capable. I was, still am, to be honest…inebriated." _Then how-?_ "It was Saitou-san who took them on," he answered her question, obvious on her face that now changed from wonder to surprise to doubt. "He used to always come, to keep an eye on me. That had changed ever since we were given the Shinsengumi positions though. And he wasn't supposed to be there tonight either, but Harada-san who was supposed to come with, fell ill. Okita-san was on patrol so Saitou-san decided to indulge after so much time."

He sighed. "He even drunk more than I did, but it didn't bother him."

She tried not to be too angry at the news; on one hand, he was going _there_ again. On the other, he just saved his friend's life.

"No matter, he had fallen a little behind, as a guest at the-…establishment" she did roll her eyes this once "was causing trouble. He took it upon himself to sort it out because the man was harassing the girls and the owner is a stringy old man who cannot stand up to anyone without help. So, he wasn't with me when I left…but I don't need to tell you how fast Saitou-san is, nor his excellent instinct at knowing when trouble is near. And just as I drew my sword to lamely defend myself, he swooped in from the left and pushed all of them back." He snorted self-depreciatingly. "He just looked at me straight in the eye and said he'd take care of it, I could come here and alert people."

He shook his head. "That man is scary to watch yielding his sword in a dark alley at night; I can't imagine what his opponents thought. Probably that was their worst-case scenario come to life…well, second worst; the first would have been to face Okita and Saitou together." He sighed, looking out again. "So of course, they ran."

"So, basically you're telling me Saitou-san is chasing the traitors as we speak."

"If he _hasn't_ caught them by now. Wouldn't put it past him…"

"I see." She considered; there was something in this tale she didn't like. And after a while, it clicked; Nagakura was a wise man, a strategist, one who saw ahead. He was also prudent. How did he get himself into such a mess? Only one answer existed. "Have you ever had so much to drink before Nagakura-san?"

"No, now that you mention it." The gears seemed to start turning in his head, too. "It was the first time I ever had so much to drink in general in fact. Kept cursing how it was this night they chose to target me. Unless…"

"It wasn't a coincidence, Nagakura-san." She stated it with confidence. "Don't be ashamed now and answer me truthfully: did you lie with a woman tonight?"

"…yes…"

She knew it! "Was it the first time you ever lay with her?" He nodded fiercely, finally piecing it together himself. The remaining headache from the drink seemed to evaporate as his eyes held their old shine, kept fixing his glasses that kept sliding down the bridge of his nose. "Was she by any chance the one who kept pouring your drink for you?"

"Yes, it was." He shook his head disappointed in himself and life in general. "Who would have thought; Hanabi works with the Chousuu spies."

"This is maybe a good time to tell someone about it."

"Ah, right; we should. But don't worry, if Saitou-san is looking for them that would be his first thought and Hanabi would be his first stop."

"That's both a relief to hear and a tiny bit alarming."

"My sentiments exactly."

"We should definitely tell someone though."

" _You_ won't be doing anything of the sort; _you_ will be going back to your room now, to sleep and rest. I'll inform the first guard of these news. Yes?"

She gave him a dubious look. What was that about? Up till now he had no problem with her presence and talking to her, suddenly he cared? Suspicious. An eyebrow rose sky high, almost not visible because of her hair, who were loose and covered some of her forehead.

But he persisted. "Yes?"

She simply bowed, but had one blow to deal of her own. "As you wish; but Ochako is probably coming to visit, too—be kinder and don't mention Hanabi to her. and I will leave once you are fully taken care of."

His cheeks became an interesting shade of red that she glimpsed as she was finishing up; then she snuck out – always using Hachiro as a distraction for the guards – and she felt satisfied. _So satisfied_ , in fact, that Nagakura chose not to mention how alike Saitou-san's expression her own had become for a second there. Thinking back on that, oops; wasn't their first ever fight about Saitou going to the red-light district? He hoped he did no more damage tonight.

.

.

"Hajime!"

She had looked around her three times to make sure no one who knew her or of her was close by; she was in the middle of the Kyoto market so anyone not close enough would never hear what she had to say, which was why she basically looked over her shoulder. She even did as she approached the tall man, clad in his Shinsengumi uniform – he looked really nice in it, she decided – as hurriedly but properly as she could. Come to think of it, it wasn't too proper, she nearly lifted her fabrics a little to reach him.

The man in question stopped dead in his tracks; he had an uncanny ability to pick up her voice and even her silhouette through crowds or all sorts of places. This once was no exception. His head immediately snapped in the right direction and spotted her sooner rather than later; when he saw her haste, he took steps towards her to save her the same of accidentally showing her ankles to people, such impropriety, he could have smacked her…

But he was happy to see her again. He realised when he literally perked up at the sound of his name being called and the faint smile that reached his lips. How naïve of him.

"Hajime…" she bowed a little finally reaching him; he returned the gesture. When she looked back up her smile was big, but he could sense something was eating at her, urging her on. "I get to see you in person after so long! How are you?"

"I am well; work has been hectic though."

"Oh, I know; Nagakura-san was at the mansion two nights ago, too, told Matsudaira-sama all about it."

Uh huh. He had a feeling he was about to receive a scolding. Also, he was under the impression the whole deal with the traitors was kept very hush hush from the higher ups; did she find out about it? "Do you know why he was there?"

She looked left; she looked right. "…yes…" she did it again. "It was about the Chousuu men."

Of course, she knew; why did he even bother? "Who blabbed?"

"Nagakura-san did…did he not tell you?" Oh no; she felt like she just put the shy man in a whole lot of trouble. "We…met…after he was attacked…"

Shit; she betrayed him! He hadn't said anything to Saitou, oh no. But why not? And why didn't he tell her to keep it a secret then, oh Buddha? She felt like kicking herself **and** Nagakura-san because now the expression on Saitou's face was a mix of "I'm going to kill him" and "ah shit". He took a deep breath. "And what did he say exactly?"

She looked at him well and for a long time. "He said he was attacked by the spies; while he was going back; miraculously, you were there and helped him escape; then you went after the spies…" She only shared the basic information, and only what she deemed absolutely necessary, staring right into his eyes to judge his reaction to every piece of information. So far so good. "Which is also one of the reasons I wanted to see you in person! How is your health? Were you hurt? I heard you arrested two and killed one."

"You hear too much…" That was said with a touch of humour; she felt relieved. "My health is fine. One of the reasons they attacked Nagakura when he was somehow, um, incapacitated," he really didn't want to say drunk; he had the faint hope the man hadn't spilled about going to Gion and Saitou felt like saving his hide as long as he could "all three of them, risking not only exposure but also their lives, was because they aren't up to par with us in terms of skill."

"Ah, I see; they thought it was a certain kill." He nodded affirmatively. "Too bad for them, you were there."

"Walk with me," he said out of the blue "I'm still patrolling."

"Indeed." He had the curtesy to make smaller steps so she could catch up in her kimono. "What did the other two say? Any more spies within your unit?"

"That is between Hijikata and Matsudaira-sama and not for you to know." She made a face. "To my knowledge though, that was it. At least the extremists who wanted to do something about the existence of this unit. Maybe there are others but feel this appointment is fine with them after all. Who knows."

She tried not to sass him. "I see. But there is one source you can use—what did Hanabi sa…y…"

Ah shit, now she had really done it. The man stopped walking altogether and stared at her, hard. She immediately looked away, thinking as quickly as she could for a way to not give away all that Nagakura told her. His staring didn't abate though. "Where did you hear that name?"

"…I heard it randomly, Matsudaira-sama mentioned her…didn't say who she is, only she was a source that could be used as an asset maybe, in the future. Is she one of the men's lover maybe?"

Her words made sense; yet something about the way she spoke was off. Despite this being a very possible way how she had heard the name, it felt disingenuous. And he could always tell when she was lying, because her nose twitched twice as usual…much like now.

He shook his head. "What else did Nagakura tell you?" And when she became her own special brand red of shame, spluttering to make excuses, he waved her off, recommencing his walking. "Save it; answer me."

"… _pretty much everything_."

A pause for silence; and then "I'll kill him."

She giggled. "No," she drawled "please don't; I spent so much time patching both of you up, it'd be a waste."

He grunted. "Well, I don't like wasting time."

"Good; I even cleaned up his little cuts and bruises that night, so it feels all the more personal."

She blanched, seeing Saitou stopped walking for the second time since he suggested the kept moving. Swallowing with difficulty, she tried not to fold under his scrutiny. "…you mean to tell me you saw him _that same night_?" and the bastard told him none of it? "How?"

"O…Ochako heard…sh-she was worried so she woke me up to tell me about it…and I went to check on him immediately."

A weird feeling he had never experienced before, overtook him. It was strange but it was potent. It shook him. "You went to see him in your _nightclothes_?"

She considered; _think fast Tokio._ He looked very incensed, too she feared to tell the truth. She was concerned for poor Nagakura-san, too—but what person keeps such things a secret and doesn't tell the only other person about it, really now?

"No…" He glared, eyes even smaller; their amber hue felt almost threatening. "No as in, I don't remember…"

He covered his face with his eyes, slowly turning into a pinch of the bridge of his nose. "I'll kill _him_ and then I'll kill you, too. And after I kill you both maybe you get to learn some basic manners!"

"I was upset! I saw all the guards running around the mansion, I thought he was in a critical condition."

What was it, he couldn't place it. It was affront sprinkled with anger and a sense…of something. Entitlement? But for what? He shook his head, trying to shake the thought away with it. "He's not your-…you can't just leave your room underdressed to go find strange men in rooms, hasn't anyone told you that?"

Well, when he put it like that he maybe had a point… "But no one saw me, at least." His glare became fiercer. "What else do you want me to say? I did it now, it happened!"

"No wonder he told no one he met you that night, he was too ashamed. And at least apologise!"

"To whom? No one saw me, anyway."

"But I know now."

She was a little shocked at his matter of fact tone but a tiny bit entertained, too so she couldn't help the laugh that escaped her. "So what? You'll tell on me?"

"Do I have to tell on you to get it in your head to be more proper?"

She started laughing now, no bars held. "Hajime, I was trying to ascertain his state of _being_ , not chat him up. I think I am in the clear as far as morality is concerned, yes? I'm not the one making a habit out of visiting whorehouses anyway. If only he had changed his schedule a little bit we wouldn't even be having this conversation. Or he had a sound sense of judgement and chose another geisha, one that didn't actively try to get him wasted to later get him killed."

Oh, now he remains silent, does he? Of course, he does, it's not in his best interest to keep talking. "Not to mention, if someone else had more of a mind on keeping an eye on their friend rather than being entertained they could have helped with making better decisions!"

"Nagakura is one of the most prudent men in our entire organisation," he expertly deflected and conveniently started walking again "he is the one helping others making the right decisions. Why should anyone think he needs help in that exact field?"

"Only because he is provenly terrible with women!"

"Shyness does not equal terribleness."

"Excuses!" She crossed her hands but immediately uncrossed them since it wasn't too easy to walk like that and the prick never stopped to address her accusations. "You just didn't want to stop whatever you were doing to pay attention to him."

"Shinsengumi police criminal acts, not people having fun."

"Then I guess I just found one piece of information Nagakura-san was wrong about."

"And what is that?"

"He was under the apparently _ridiculous_ impression most of the times you accompanied him there, you did it to help or keep an eye him. Poor thing was taken in by your few words and misleading series of nods that you think consist of actual communication. How could he have known better?"

She was taking so many shots, he was really taken by surprise. "Men!" she stated, shaking her head. "Men, really; if I had half the mind, I could have conquered half of Japan already. Gullible idiots, all of you…"

"What's gotten into you?"

"What's—don't you dare ask me that! You act all high and mighty because I walked out of my room in two layers less than usual and my hair down while you two got into such a mess, even if it turned out well, simply because you couldn't distinguish between geishas and wanted to get some drink!"

"But drinking and keeping company isn't seen as something indecent by the public; what you did is though."

She couldn't believe the stubbornness and the ego of this man! She let out a "ha!" and shrugged her shoulders, far less casual than anyone who had ever moved like that was. "I should just find myself a sponsor and walk around Kyoto all airs and grace until father decides to marry me off, then, seeing that is all the rage with fine young ladies lately and the public doesn't see it as indecent."

"S-sponsor!?" The look he gave her was unrivalled compared to all the other furious glares she had ever received before and that vague feeling from before, the same one that set this whole thing in motion, came back full throttle and damn, it burned his throat like something acidic. "Imbecilic, unwritten rules of society that only became the norm because of a handful of generation's worth the indecency and reach!"

"Oh dear, it sounds almost as if everything that's accepted by the public as decent isn't always the right thing!"

She had never seen him turn so red, it was very rewarding. She didn't know exactly why but he could feel the internal struggle of recognising he was wrong and owning it in front of her, or maintain some semblance of ego and just leave while she was being cocky and ground her a little. This was the first time in his entire life he felt like this, he was always the one in the right, in his mind at least, which was the one opinion he valued higher than the rest, as his father had advised him years ago. But now—damn it, what was it with this woman?

He looked between her and the ground; he started bubbling over…until he exploded! "I didn't even see Hanabi, okay?" his words were almost whispered, teeth gritted. "He picked her before I so much as sat down with them and they went to her personal, separate room before I was even served first drink."

"But you got there at the same time."

His superior look surprised her. "I don't enjoy rushing through formalities; I prefer to salute the owner before heading to the common room." His answer surprised her even more and she couldn't help the chuckle that escaped her.

"…what happened with Hanabi in the end?"

"I arrested her that same night; she tried to deny it but I scared her into confessing and is indeed working as a liaison from now on. It doesn't take a genius to figure it out though. He had never been so sloshed for as long as I'd known him, had to be a woman's job. As you so aptly put earlier, women have their way…" Her head turned away discreetly. "Though not all have such high aspirations as all of Japan, or half of it for that matter."

"It was a figure of speech."

" _Your_ speech."

"I only said it because I'm so close to the emperor," she hastily explained.

"Uh huh; aim to rid yourself of unwanted suitors first and then try to play war general."

"Shut up. I divorced you, didn't I? I can probably do something for myself, too."

"Idiot. But bringing that up, we just received a letter the divorce will be official in two months."

"Good to know…"

But then, he shook his head. "Really? A sponsor?"

"It _is_ all the rage lately; Sa-chan's been telling me all about it. Tries to pretend she didn't get one for herself, but I know better."

He felt his skin crawl at the memory. "Of course, she did." Where else would Tokio hear of these things on the first place? "Why are you still friends with that horrible person anyway?"

Her smile became teasing. "She's bad only if you are a tall, serious samurai with a penchant for rules."

"Or her husband; poor bastard."

"Not poor at all! he got many privileges with this wedding that his previous merchant class didn't allow him, so don't feel too sorry for him. Besides, Sa-chan is a very giving person. If she's so hell bent on cheating on him, I have no doubt in my mind he must have done the same or at least treats her badly. But since it was a rushed wedding…"

"I love how you try to defend her."

"I'm not; I am sharing my opinion. We talked at length in letters in which, surprisingly, she admitted what happened between you two." He looked at her shocked. "I know; she owned up to it. So, she's not all that bad…she simply asked me to keep it a secret. Oh, and she says hi."

"Tell her I said she should try to be a good wife."

Effectively diffused, the situation turned from an escalating argument to pleasant conversation – for their standards – in a twist she wasn't expecting. "I shall," she assured and stopped walking. "I am afraid I took myself too far away from the guards, I am heading back."

He too stopped. "Should I walk you back?"

"Ah, no, I'll be fine." She glanced behind her but tried to move forward, towards him. "I…I am simply happy you are well. I also heard good things about you, so you are on a good track, yes?"

"It seems so."

"Congratulations on arresting those people, too."

"Thank you."

"And—…" She moved forward again, but stopped before doing anything, again. Colour rose to her cheeks when she realised why she had moved forward—she had meant to touch him…! how shameful. Her head fell too much in her small bow, to hide her rising colour. "Never mind, farewell. Hope I see you sooner next time."

She bowed respectfully again and left in a hurry, though nearly as urgently as when she reached him. He watched her mingle with the crowd for a while, until he noticed and recognised one of the guards of the mansion seeing and moving to reach her.

He walked away feeling a little conflicted until he realised, last time they had spoken was thirteen days ago; the night after she found out about Kamo and his lover's fate. And then the next thing she hits him with is this, how could he not be defensive? He seemed to do no right lately, putting his friend in danger on the list of inept things he did, yet all people did was offer him accolades. This all must have been some elaborate hoax from the universe, for daring, even for a moment, to enjoy her company in any shape or form.

But he wasn't a man who gave in easily. He would fight this until there was nothing left to give.

.

When he'd said he'd fight it, he never thought his word would be put to the test so soon; then again, he never did ask her how come she was at the market that day. If he had, he wouldn't have been so blindsided by the news she gave him, three days later, in the middle of the night, at their usual spot.

"I am soon to depart for Aizu!"

She said it with a bright smile and immense pride, as if she wanted to leave. Yet wasn't her who didn't want to leave Kyoto? What's going on?

It must have shown on his face though, because Tokio seemed to mentally berate herself and shake her head before explaining. "Every year, Teruhime-sama and I take a trip around some part of Japan that always ends in Aizu, where we stay for a…short while, so I can see my family."

Oh right; she was from Aizu. And her mother and sisters hadn't visited with her father. "Despite our annual trip being delayed this year due to all sorts of circumstances, Matsudaira-sama finally allowed his sister to organise it; we are leaving the day after tomorrow."

"That is…very soon."

"Indeed; I was only told this morning."

"Don't lie to me," he scolded her "weren't you buying provisions for your trip the other day at the market, basically?"

She blanked. And then "I'm such an idiot. Of course! That's why Teruhime-sama…sometimes subtlety doesn't work on me," she admitted, shaking her head. "And to think we always take the certain things with us! But it was never me who bought them before, so I didn't realise." She sighed. "I should have known."

"Idiot."

She crossed her hands, obviously unamused by his attitude. "Be that as it may, I also bought this" she reached into her sleeve "to store some of my special anti-poison brew and give to you."

She produced a tasteful glass bottle with a wooden stopper and offered it to him with both hands, as proper. She even bowed her head, as etiquette commanded. He remained looking between her and the thing. After a moment too long, he pocketed it. "Thanks," his tone non-committal "but you could have gotten something a little plainer. If I ever try to use this with anyone around, they'll know it was a woman who gave it to me."

That was the last thing she expected to hear, or be called out on, so she changed ten colours! "W-what's wrong with…? I didn't even think of that and…so, so what if…?"

He couldn't help it, he smiled at her indistinct spluttering. "Idiot," he snapped again and this once she glared. He really enjoyed messing with her, didn't he? Then he had the gull to call Hijikata a sadist…she shook her head and he smirked. "So how long is a little while?"

"Three…maybe four months."

Months; did she say _months_? He was expecting to hear weeks. That's a long time for two women to be on the road, entourage or not. They could easily fall victim or worse, should anyone recognise them, they could easily be abducted. He let none of that show though, he kept his face neutral. "That's not a _little_ while, but not too long in general."

"Well, I haven't seen my mother and my sister for a while; I think a full month is the minimum I could spend there. I have so much catching up to do! My youngest just turned ten so she'll have a mountain of things to tell me, to be sure. And of course, we do take time to visit some places we never had before; this year Teruhime-sama set a course that's simply…amazing, for anyone studying to become a doctor. Ah, I am too excited."

"I hope you get to have a fun and educational trip."

"Thank you, Hajime! Well, come to think of it, September is ending; we will most probably be back for New Year's. Couldn't allow Matsudaira-sama be by himself on such a night."

"Matsudaira-sama has three wives; I think he will be fine even without you."

He was only trying to make a joke, but she seemed to be experiencing an epiphany. "You're right…I could spend the holidays there and come back around the end of February." Did he just dig a bigger hole for himself? "Teruhime-sama has never seen an Aizu New Year celebration after all—oh, they are too beautiful, you'd love it." Yes, he did just do that. "Oh, I can't wait for our trip now…!"

She turned to him to catch his eye. Seeing he was as neutral as usual, she assumed he shared her excitement at some level, or at least appreciated her mirth, so she allowed herself a wider smile. He acknowledged her feelings with a subtle nod and she became even more excited. "Have you ever been to Aizu, Hajime?" He nodded no. "Oh, you must come! Whenever your post allows you anyway, you must surely visit. You of all people are going to enjoy your stay." She giggled in her sleeve like a proper lady. "We are very militant up there."

"Then I should definitely visit."

"Indeed…I'd be happy to hear you liked it."

"I'll try."

She deemed him honest; she beamed at him. "Oh, I meant to ask you," she suddenly remembered "is Saitou Hajime the name you use after you left your home or do you go by another formal name?"

"I used to be called Yamaguchi Hajime; Saitou is the family name I chose for myself after I left."

"Thank you for telling me."

"Why the sudden interest?" seeing her cheeks colour once more, and feeling too caged in by all the new information, he decided to tease her again. "If you get into any trouble up there, don't you dare ask Kondo for me formally!"

She started giggling; slowly but steadily, it turned into a laugh and all sort of formality was discarded when he added "laugh all you want, I'm not coming."

"I…I'll try," she managed between hiccups of mirth "not to get myself into any sort of trouble. I won't leave my guards' sight."

"Or your dog's; that animal is amazing, Hijikata did tell me about the incident."

Clouds appeared in her sunny eyes as a sigh escaped her. "Sadly, I cannot take him with me. But they did promise me to take good care of him—and I asked them to let him sleep in my futon if he so desires, poor thing wants to have my smell around him."

Distantly, he recalled how he had taken and actually _kept_ the tuff of hair her kidnappers had sent Matsudaira-sama – in fact, it was on his small office in his room as they spoke – and felt a mighty bit like a dog; the shame was a little much. he promised to throw it away as soon as he entered his room.

"Those were some news, I admit."

He referred to her cryptic note that pretty much eluded to some ground-breaking ones. But he wasn't sarcastic, not really; these were some big news and he definitely felt like some things went into perspective. What sort of perspective that was, he didn't know yet. "But why didn't you tell me tomorrow?"

"We leave the day after tomorrow with first light; I'll need a good night's sleep!"

"I meant normal hours, idiot."

"Oh." But she simply blushed. "Matsudaira-sama didn't want anyone to know…he asked us to keep it secret until after the fact, to avoid any leaks."

He stared. "But you told me?"

"…you won't tell anyone."

"You went against his express orders." He was mildly impressed, to be honest.

"I am no soldier." She blushed deeper but this once avoided his gaze. "And I wanted to see you one last time before I left…"

 _Ow, it hurt_ ; something inside him hurt at that but couldn't fathom what. It hurt even more when she continued with: "Besides, I didn't want you to find out I left from a third party; I wanted to let you know personally."

Why she wanted that was simple. She wanted to see his face when he heard the news. And something about the cool, nonchalant way he was taking everything, left her unsatisfied. It prompted her to compensate by putting all of her energy in big smiles and over the top enthusiasm that not all of it was honest.

"You did well. I am slightly concerned you disobeyed Matsudaira-sama, but no one will know, so maybe I'm overthinking things."

Her smile became a little guilty. At that, he put his hand on top of her head, a gesture she found odd but not unwelcome. "No matter, I am certain you will have a great time; be well and take care of yourself." He removed his hand. "Take care of Teruhime-sama, too." He bowed.

"Farewell, Tokio."

"Goodbye, Hajime."

She watched him go a little bitter; she remembered when Teruhime said "aw, no, don't go tell him; you'll break his heart" to tease her and she had assured her, he'd be fine. His heart wouldn't break, that's silly. But maybe, just maybe, deep down she had wanted that to happen. And if not entirely that, at least some show of sadness…or a sign he cared, at all. But no, he remained perfectly apathetic. Like it didn't concern him. She wanted to think he didn't fully grasp the amount of time they would be gone, but he himself had pointed it out.

She pouted. She was being childish. It was better he didn't take this badly, what was she thinking? Slapping her cheeks, she made up her mind this was a good thing, even if now it was her heart that felt like it hurt.

Saitou on the other hand, felt like a jerk. He walked away without looking back at her even once and what's worse, he didn't even wait for her to get back inside! Nothing would happen to her, but if it did, it would be his fault. But he couldn't look back, sentimentalities like these weren't in his character. And he felt ten minutes too long like he was hit by a carriage right at the chest as soon as she told him of her trip. And little drama queen first said she was leaving for home and then decided to inform him it was just a trip. He really thought she'd be going back for good for a moment – and with what her being in mortal danger twice in a year, who would blame her father for deciding that – and it rendered him speechless. He hadn't withheld his response for dramatic effect or anything, no; he was simply shocked.

And then she goes on to explain…at least it was some sort of relief she'd be back. though two or three months' worth of trip, wasn't that a little too long for a girl her age? When she'd only being escorted by another woman and their servants? The guards don't count as escort, only as protection after all, but he saw how ineffective numbers were when he found Tokio's fiancé and his entire entourage slaughtered.

Shit, he was worried now. And considering she said no one was to know about it until after the fact and how concerned Matsudaira was about leaks, he bet news of their wellbeing would be well restricted. He'd have no idea what was going on, if she was safe, if she was in danger…he might have joked about it before, but thinking back on it now, being in a task force appointed with helping her, should anything happen in Aizu, sounded ideal right about now.

His head hurt; something inside his chest still hurt from before. Why did everything hurt suddenly? So, she would be leaving for a while, big deal! _Calm down_ , he told himself, _you weren't this upset about your sister three years ago_ , when she left home all on her own with no more than three guards to go find her fiancé who had gotten lost in the mountains. Why was this affecting him so much?

Because he had been hardwired to worry about her, that's why; _protect Tokio-sama_ , that's all anyone ever told him; because apparently hime-sama attracted more trouble than the shogun! How was that even possible? And how did he still manage to convince everyone to do as she pleases? They should really keep her inside and on a watch at all times…said the man who had just caused her to sneak out right underneath the guards' noses to meet him. Shame on him; he should really stop that. But at the same time, how could he feel confident she'd be safe with them on her entourage when those same men couldn't even spot her sneaking out every other night? Had this not been a matter kept so close to the chest, he'd have gone first thing tomorrow morning to ask him to replace one of the men; maybe Nagakura, too. But not Souji, that man would enjoy it too much.

Alright, he was being unfair to those men; they had an entire mansion to keep an eye on…at the same time though, what if that was an intruder? Ugh, this type of thinking didn't get him anywhere.

Okay that settles it; he is not throwing that thing away, at least not until she comes back again. If that makes him worse than a dog, so be it.

* * *

 **A/N:** Aaaaaaye! It's up, it's done, it's over! Thank you so much for your patience I love you forever. Hope you had fun with it and if you did, drop a line in a form of a review, tell me your thought. It gives me the strength to keep going.

Kisses,  
FAI


	18. …and correspondence

**A/N** : Guys guys guys...! Today the new - some say first - chapter of the Hokkaido arc is being released! In order to commemorate the original manga and celebrate the new instalment, I'm updating with a super long chapter. Hope you enjoy mah cuties. As always, thank you so much for the love and reviews keep me going, just so you know.

On to the story! They say distance makes the heart grow fonder, right? And I have to admit, I wanted to work the famous scar-faced hitokiri in the story for a while now, but couldn't find the way. I finally did.

 **Historical facts:**  
1\. On the 2nd of January, Saitou Hajime escorts the shogun, Tokugawa Iemochi, to Osaka.  
2\. On the 8th, they enter the shogun's palace at Osaka where he is assigned guard dury.  
3\. On the 14th, he goes from Osaka to Fushimi, always as a guard to the shogun.  
4\. On the 15th, they return to Kyoto, and guard the shogun as he enters Nijo-jo. Saitou himself doesn't enter.

 **Timeline:** Late 1863, January 15th of 1864.

* * *

 **A fine a lady...**

 **...and correspondence.**

The ladies departed from Kyoto as soon as the new month announced its arrival, with the rising sun marking the beginning of their journey. But Saitou had woken up long before that – did he even sleep – and tried meditating. It always put his mind at ease, centred him anew and he couldn't find a better occasion to need it than this. At least in recent history. So, he took many deep breaths, cleared his mind and sat on his floor with his eyes closed. If only he could find a waterfall to stand under, without immediately remembering Tokio, he would have done it.

"Saitou-san, did you hear?"

Okita literally crushed in the room, almost snapping the door off its hinges. When he saw the man in question jolt from his meditation pose, he figured he had no idea about what was going on, so the excitement – and was that bitterness mixed in there – only grew. "I have some unbelievable news to tell you!"

"Don't run in the hallways like that, you imbecile," he heard Hijikata's voice from somewhere behind the intruder of his peace.

Oh great, he had to deal with him, too.

"Saitou-san, did you hear me? I have some unbelievable news-!"

"He heard you, stop acting like a child."

There the – supposedly vice – commander was, entering the room in all his glory. But Saitou hadn't even bothered opening his eyes, couldn't they get the hint he wanted to be left alone?

"If you don't look at me, I'm not telling you."

"Good; maybe I'll have some quiet around here."

Damn, he shouldn't have said that; he felt something kick off the floor in a flash and he knew now he had to move because that little tremor was Okita who propelled himself into an attack against him. Without missing a beat, Saitou leapt for his sword, which lay always close by, and in one fluid movement both grabbed and unsheathed it, fending off the impending hit.

"Good reflexes friend, but let's see how-"

Hijikata walked between them, effectively stopping the festivities. "Didn't I just tell you to stop acting childish?" Okita pouted; the older man felt his temper flare. If he wanted to be an infant, he'd treat him like one. "Tell him the news now or I'm doing it instead."

"Tokio-chan and Teruhime-sama left Kyoto today at the break of dawn!"

Oh amazing; the threat worked too well.

But what concerned the vice commander was Saitou's expression, see how he'd take the news. Ever since he witnessed their exchange after they came back from Mibu the first time, he started facing this like an experiment. But right now, test subject number one wasn't reacting how he was supposed to. Surprise appeared on his face but it was too mild for the occasion and was otherwise detached. What in earth?

"Is that so? Where are they going?"

"Aizu! Do you believe it? Tokio-chan is going back home!"

"Really? Permanently?"

What is this? His reactions were too muted, as if he was being told the autumn winds would turn into cold winter blows.

"No thank Buddha!" Okita on the other hand was picture-perfect example of what he should act like: surprised, a little annoyed, somewhat over the top. "They will be coming back in a couple of months or so, but there are rumours she might even spend New Year up there—so three whole months at least! But that's not fair; I wanted to see her in those pretty kimono women wear on New Year's…"

Tough; he wanted, too but now because of him and his big mouth she would probably be in Aizu for it. Instead of voicing those thoughts though, he simply hit Okita at the back of his head. "Idiot," Saitou snubbed "stop acting like she's even remotely accessible."

Okita's pout came back but even more fierce. "You are no fun, Saitou-san."

"Neither are you, barging in here like this." He finally decided to look outside and address the issue that's been eating at him: how long has he been meditating? It must have been at least four hours, if the news of her departure already reached these two. "You told me what you wanted, now leave."

"What? That's—that's all you have to say?"

"What else should I say?"

"I don't know, but at least look like this is surprising."

He shrugged. "She decided to take a trip, good for her. Hasn't seen her family for a long time, too so I bet they'll have a lot to talk about, three months sound about right. So long as they are making sure to stay safe…"

Okita remained looking at him flabbergasted; when Saitou's apathetic stare never changed, the short man chuckled in disbelief and stormed out of the room, just as flamboyantly as he had walked in. "Unbelievable! I'm going to tell Harada-san and Nagakura-san; they'll…" As his voice was getting lost in the corridors of the Headquarters as he waded deeper in the establishment, Hijikata stayed back, scrutinising his face.

Hajime didn't appreciate it. "What?"

"Okita's right; you are taking this way too…nonchalantly." He shrugged again, visibly annoyed by his persistent presence. "Your girlfriend just left, aren't you upset?"

"She is not my girlfriend; and why would I be upset? She's going on a trip, good for her."

"You said that again and you sounded just as angry then as you do now."

"I am angry because you came into my room without even knocking and forcibly stopped my meditation."

No, no that wasn't it. He was too angry for just that—usually the first smack on Okita's head would have dissolved his nerves, this was different. Hijikata remained staring, piecing it together part by part; he acted like he didn't care; he acted like he was surprised; made all the right questions to lead Okita to tell him what he wanted…a smirk formed on the commander's lips and Saitou really felt like punching something.

"You aren't angry we interrupted your meditation; you are sullen and consequentially moody because you knew she was going to leave!"

"How could I know that, don't be ridiculous."

Now it all made sense; had he been a less disciplined man, Hijikata would have laughed at his subordinate's simple-mindedness; he was content with shaking his head instead. "You know, I can tell; otherwise you'd be far more affected than this. She is going to stay away for three whole months after all."

"So? Just because you call her my girlfriend doesn't mean she is; and even if I knew, which I didn't, why would I be mad she's going on a trip? Good for her."

"That's the third time you said it today and now it sounded like you swore."

"Then that's because you hear what you want, commander."

"Uh huh; you definitely knew."

"How could I have known? Matsudaira had forbidden anyone to talk about it, as a safety precaution."

"Indeed; and I know that because the man himself told me this morning. How did _you_ know?" They exchanged looks; Saitou's was almost warning, not to speak anymore for what he was about to say wasn't supposed to be said. But the man didn't care. "You know because she told you, didn't she?"

 _You didn't really have to say it out loud_ , Saitou's eyes conveyed, but Hijikata provoked him more. An impish smirk, one Saitou had never seen on the commander's face before, took over and leaned close, about to make a big reveal. "Did she get you out there so she could say goodbye?" It was phrased as a question but it was meant as an affirmation. "Did she want to see you one last time before she left for her trip?"

His patience was wearing thin. "Yes, alright, she told me, but stop repeating it. If anyone heard she could be in trouble."

"How…sweet; she wanted to tell you in person."

Too thin. "Hijikata-"

"But why are you so upset she went away? What you said wasn't wrong; I bet she hasn't seen her mother for more than a year."

Okay, that's it; he's done. "Then she should have gone straight to Aizu, stay there for a month and then come back here immediately, not take trips through the countryside like a tourist!"

Ah shit, it was said now; the flood gates were opened. Saitou crossed his arms and started pacing up and down.

"The trip might be good for her health or her spirit, but there are only ten guards with them—two women and their four female servants? That's not safe! And the guards, they are the same ones she snuck out right under their noses two nights ago, how can they keep an eye on her successfully? I mean, she's been attacked on the road to Kobe of all places and she's been kidnapped by a doctor! If I were her father or Matsudaira for that matter, I wouldn't allow her out of the house for more than two consecutive hours—and certainly not without the dog. That dog smelt your temper rising through walls and doors and came to her aid in a heartbeat; and they tell her to leave him behind? It's as if they want her to be snatched again!"

He shook his head, finally staying in one place. "I don't know how the hell that woman manages to make everyone do whatever she wants, but it has got to stop. Matsudaira should really keep her inside for as long as this tense situation exists. Even if that's for the next five years."

Silence fell between them; Saitou stood perfectly still, looking outside the window in an effort to understand the time – around eleven maybe – and calm his nerves; watching the leaves of the trees dance in the breeze always made his heart relax.

"All in all, you're taking this great."

An involuntary snort of self-depreciating laughter escaped Saitou; Hijikata's was planned but more pointed. Slowly, the flow of snorts turned into chuckles that they in turn transformed in full blown laughter and the two men were laughing in Saitou's expense for an entire minute.

"It's good to take it off your chest, Saitou."

"It'd be better if anyone in charge with protecting her had any common sense…but one does what one can."

Hijikata clapped him on the back. "She'll be fine. Now get ready; we are going to meet the shogun today."

Ah yes, something to do; that's exactly what he needed! "Yes, sir."

"Be less cranky though or you'll end up attacking his escort of bureaucrats."

"Ah, not them…alright, I'll behave."

But that wasn't entirely bad; any excuse to exercise any self-control is welcome. Without another word, he focused on getting his tasks in order. The sigh that escaped him once Hijikata left was too heavy. These first ones were going to be some very difficult weeks.

.

.

"Why did you call me so suddenly, what happened?"

It was the middle of the afternoon, Saitou was on night patrol this day and he was in the middle of performing his usual kata. After that he and Okita were supposed to spar. But now they had all been put on hold, in order to appear and report in front of Hijikata. It was, to say the least, alarming.

But the commander's small smile told him otherwise. "You got a letter."

He sighed in relief. "Finally, the divorce papers."

"Oh. Yeah, you have two letters." Alright, now this became downright suspicious. "One is indeed your divorce papers; the other…"

He held up an envelope between two fingers; Saitou's eyes became narrow in an effort to read anything on it, but the bastard was holding it the wrong way facing him on purpose. Sighing, Saitou extended his hand.

"This letter is from Tokio."

Stunned silence followed. "It really is, I'm not joking." Finally, he threw it at him – like a shuriken – and he caught it expertly. "That's her hand-writing, isn't it?"

He saw his name written in her familiar scroll and it was undoubtedly her who had sent it. For a moment, he stood there gobsmacked. The next, he threw the envelope right back at the commander. "I bet she's in some trouble again and wants me to help; I promised I wouldn't help her unless made to do it. You read it and tell me what it says."

Hijikata stared. "Wh-really? You want me to read it for you?"

"I said what I said."

Hijikata almost laughed. Saitou was being stubborn and petty and it wasn't like him. It had been three entire weeks since she'd left and he had appeared to put it behind him— _appeared_ being the operative word. "Alright," he conceded to the other man's wish and opened it. He started reading.

Saitou waited; and waited; but Hijikata said nothing. His nerves started getting the better of him. "Well, what does it say?"

"I'm still reading."

"I didn't mean read the entire thing and _then_ tell me; do it at the same time."

"She's saying hi, sends you wishes, talking about her day; there's a nice drawing of a field of flowers here in a separate piece of paper, too, very skillful."

"What?"

"Then she talks about how Teruhime-sama is making the guards' life difficult, shares a few anecdotes." He snorted. "She has a flair for the dramatic."

"And? What else?" What about the part she got herself into trouble again?

"Nothing else; she…simply wrote you a letter." The doubt was written all over his face. "Or maybe you were hoping she's in a pinch so you can go there and help?"

"No…!" Damn that wasn't convincing. He cleared his throat. "Of course not."

"Sure," the commander drawled. And then went back to the- "what are you doing?" he complained as the paper was ripped from his hands.

"If this isn't a cry for a help, then you have no reason to be reading it." Saitou folded both pieces of paper again carefully and put it back in the envelope. "I shall leave it to my room and once I am finished with my training I may read it."

He was not going to lie, Hijikata was invested in the letter now, wanted to see how it ended. "Isn't here closer to the training grounds?"

"So?"

"Why don't you leave it here and come pick it up later?"

"…you read enough of it already, don't you think?"

He looked away, supposedly unaware. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

"…I'm going back to training now."

That day Okita would forever mark in the unit's calendar, as the day Saitou almost accidentally _maimed him_. He didn't do it on purpose. He didn't even realise until halfway through how dangerous and clear-cut his swing was. But the truth of the matter remained that he had turned his stab into a slash, trying to gain ground and momentum halfway through, and ended up almost taking Okita's arm clean off! The short man avoided the full blow very last minute and even that on its own would not have been enough to spare him, had Saitou himself not realised how close he actually was to his sparring partner.

"Sparring? That's not what you were doing!"

"I was only trying to win…" _in a hurry_ , his mind supplemented, one of the reasons he dared go so lethal and aggressive to begin with. He had even apologised. Oh no. If Hijikata—correction. When Hijikata found out about this, he would never live it down.

Still, the almost maiming part of the spar was considered a win on Saitou's behalf and Okita started complaining about losing to pretty much everyone, making him swear to a rematch in front of Nagakura. Who, considering what happened after he got ambushed by the spies, was still a little unwilling to be in the same room alone with Saitou, especially after he found out Tokio told him. Saitou wasn't one to hold grudges, but especially after the maiming incident, Nagakura played it safe and kept his distance.

So, Saitou finished training, had a bath and went back to his room…to find her letter sitting at his office, close to his bed. Huh; interesting. He distinctly recalled leaving it letter-side down. This was letter-side up…and in a slightly different position. Had the spies not been caught only recently by him himself, he would have worried about a possible leak. Now? All he could think of was how low Hijikata was willing to stoop to find his scoop. First following him around and now this? How the mighty have fallen.

Still, he dared not take the damn thing in his hand, not until he was properly dressed and his hair properly bound. He hadn't realised at first, only when he finally opened the envelope to reveal her messy handwriting, he was building up anticipation. As if it was something special.

But it wasn't; it was a simple letter. He shook his head and, taking a deep breath, started reading.

 _Dear Hajime,_

 _Greetings! I hope this letter finds you in good health. I know how prone to violence you all are, assignments included, so I hope you stayed out of trouble. Patrols can be dangerous, too, so be careful._

A sentence in and she's already giving him hell. Buddha help him get through this letter—which was quite long, what did she write, every event from every single day?

 _I happen to still be travelling as I write this letter, so do forgive my messy lines. I had hoped rocks and other hard places served as a good measure, but they proved lacking. A good, hard plank of wood is always the best, but sadly, Teruhime-sama would not let me take out the carriage door.  
I'm sorry that was bad a joke. I would never attempt that._

 _Anyway, as you must have understood, we are still on the road!_

Yeah, he did; three weeks on the road? Preposterous! What are those guards doing? Shaking his head, he went back to reading.

 _Anyway, as you must have understood, we are still on the road! We haven't reached Aizu yet, we decided to take a longer path and that is proving most rewarding. You would not believe the places and landscapes I managed to see this way; their beauty is astounding, yet also indescribable. I feel I would be doing them a disservice to try and put it in words, so I included a sketch. It might not be the best, but I enjoy sketching._

 _That being said, my spirit has been at an all-time high! The fresh air of the countryside, the beauty of the fields as well as the kindness of strangers has put me in a great mood! Did you know, Teruhime-sama wished to walk through a town so the men were forced to take all six of us there. Of course, that made us targets, but no one told our lady that though I do not know why – I believe I was the first to mention it – so we stayed longer than we should have. When we turned to the road again, the path was blocked! An entire unit of bandits appeared then and tried to rob us. They even asked for my lady as collateral. Before any of the men started fighting though, a most noble man appeared, with his own band of men, and stopped the attack before it really started. Using his own numbers as pressure and the fact they were better armed, smart move. After the bandits quite unwillingly left, he introduced himself as Sagara Souzou and simply vanished. What a good man._

Oh yes, too good; so good in fact that Saitou was of the opinion it was this man that ordered the others to attack just so he can make a good impression on some important lady and maybe have that lady's husband or whatnot indebted to him.

 _Two days later, we dared to go into another town, only this once I advised Teruhime-sama only the two of us should go with a small entourage of three men; we bought provisions and left without an incident. Admittedly, sleeping in the carriage is a little uncomfortable but it was only for two nights. Teruhime-sama even made one of the men give up his futon to accommodate her and I was mortified! She can be very demanding. So, then I had to sneak it back out, it was quite a little adventure, considering we were in an enclosed space together_.

 _But the hardship was all worth it. We could not really see anything during the night when we stopped – we purposefully went blindly – so we simply stopped the moment the horses grew too tired. But the morning, we woke up and found ourselves facing a breathtakingly beautiful, colourful field of flowers. (That's the sketch I made, shame I couldn't render the different colours)_

He immediately reached for the extra piece of paper. Oh, she had a nice hand. He could see details on the flowers; she even took the time to sketch the edge of the carriage to give him perspective. It was truly beautiful. A faint smile came to his lips. No matter what he had said, he was happy for her, for seeing such landscapes.

 _It was a very special moment for all of us; seeing it at the break of dawn, as we did, gave it gravitas I think. It was the moment we became a real unit. Ochako picked some, too and made us beautiful crowns with them (she gave me the purple ones to match my pin, she's a sweetheart). She's very good with crafts in general, it's a shame she doesn't wish to pursue a career in it, Matsudaira-sama would definitely help her. Ah, I'm getting side tracked again. I conclude it was a rewarding experience. I have the suspicion you would find it unnecessary but ultimately calming; we could practically hear the wind pass through. You would enjoy that, I believe._

He would. But in moderation.

 _Ah, time is running out, we must move again. They promised to take me to a wonderful little river further up the map – technically, we have passed Aizu by now; we should begin our descent towards it in three days from now – where some special herbs grow. They are quite expensive in Kyoto due to lack of a proper supplier but here, on these northern parts, you can just pluck them from the ground. They grow in abundance, see, the "rarity" of it is simply a construct of the greedy merchants, taking advantage of the rich in the capital. Well, if they are rich they can afford it but not everyone in the capital is rich, yes?_

 _I am sorry, I did not mean for my last comment in this letter to be about our economy, it feels lacklustre. So, I shall leave you with my best wishes! I also wished you were taking this trip, too, as I am certain you would have enjoyed the constant movement and the difference of pace._

 _Kind regards,  
Tokio._

 _PS If my letter reaches you in a…state, then be informed Teruhime-sama has started developing cabin fever and she is the one responsible, probably. But don't be too hard on her, she needs the distraction.  
PPS Send my best wishes to everyone!_

When he finished the letter, he was left with conflicting emotions. He enjoyed reading it, she had her way with words; on the other hand, still on the road? At the very least, this must have been written a week ago, so that was some comfort. And _of course,_ she was attacked on her journey. He appreciated nothing about this Sagara character, too; he should ask around about him. But she got to experience things she never would have, otherwise and she was happy.

And that was a good thing.

Then he was left with another dilemma: what would he do with the letter? His first instinct was to bury it, if not destroy it; a lady of her stature should not be writing letters to him. Considering the ban of information Matsudaira had pretty much enforced – no news of their adventures reached anyone's ears, only that they were fine – this would also be some sort of leak, yes? Directly from one of the ladies the ban was set in place to protect, too. Destroying all evidence of it was the wise decision…but he didn't want to.

Alright, he decided: he'd burn the letter. He pocketed the thing and headed to the yard in front of Hijikata's office – on purpose, to show him he wasn't to talk about it to anyone and spite him at the same time – to burn it. He pulled out a match and set it on fire; he watched as Hijikata shook his head at the display. The letter was turned to ashes in a matter of seconds. He watched the wind carrying them away and headed back to his room to get ready for his patrol.

But now, the lock of Tokio's hair on his nightstand had a companion: a little drawing of flowers and a carriage.

.

"Hijikata, do you happen to know who the man Sagara Souzou is?"

Saitou decided to trample on his ego – that's what he was doing if he was asking the vice commander about him, at least it felt like it – and finally ask the one true information broker, after an entire week of digging around and finding absolutely nothing. As long as Tokio was around, Saitou had actually brought many and more accurate information than Hijikata to the unit, but now, what with her absence, his status had been brought down again. And that sadist of a man was very keen to remind him at any chance he got.

"You happen to be talking about the dashing young man who nobly saved Tokio from a bunch of bandits on her journey?"

This is what he got for even trying. He actually turned about and moved to the exit when he heard "I've been keeping an ear out about him, too. In fact, I first heard his name two months prior to this."

He stopped his exit and turned to face the commander again. "And what did you hear?"

"Pretty much the same thing; only it was a merchant with his haul he protected."

"…did he ask for anything in return?"

"Nothing at all."

Saitou was troubled. "What about the bandits?"

"He actually fought them off, there was a small fray; he won." So, he wasn't a con artist? "And the more I asked around about him, the more instances of him helping ladies, merchants and other people on the road through the woods emerged. He seems to be stationed in a certain place, one riddled with outlaws, and keeps travellers safe."

That Saitou did not expect. "They said anything else?"

"He's an idealist. But no one can be perfect; he was heard criticising the shogun on numerous occasions and speaking his name with disdain. He seems not to be fond of the samurai class, too." Saitou appeared thoughtful but also satisfied. Hijikata decided to tease him. "They all agreed on one thing though, especially the women: he was quite pleasing to the eye."

Saitou's eyes became too narrow. "Goodbye; thank you for the information." He didn't sound thankful though, the commander noted with a slight smirk.

Which returned not three days later, when he called Saitou to his office once more. "Commander."

"Saitou, do you take me for your personal secretary?"

Oh wow, that came out of nowhere. "Of course not, sir; why are you-…"

Hijikata produced another letter. Ah. So, this is what this was about. "Then maybe Tokio thinks I am and keeps sending me your letters." Why was he being difficult? It was obvious all the mail of the unit first went to him and Hijikata had to sort through them. "That being said, tell her I said she has a good hand. The drawings are very beautiful."

"What drawings?"

"She included another one; this one is from hot springs in Aizu, very realistic."

"Did you read my letter again?" He couldn't even be angry; only disappointed, nay, defeated.

" _Again_? You were the one who asked me the first time."

"And then I took it to my room where you found it and read the rest of it."

Hijikata though did not react as expected. "Why the hell would I do that? If I was that curious I would have simply ordered you to leave it here."

"But it wasn't in the same position as I found it…"

Hijikata's eyes grew in surprise, even as he handed over the letter; Saitou's eyes became darker. "You mean to tell me a third person read your letter?" It was funny to him but to the recipient it was unacceptable! "I bet it was Okita."

"I'll kill him," he snapped as he was leaving.

"Sure, but do it properly this time; _almost_ maiming him doesn't count."

"That wasn't on purpose," he defended himself as he was taking the turn for the hallway to his room "stop spreading false information or the new recruits will forever fear me."

Come to think of it, that wasn't too bad.

This once, though, excitement won out and he almost tore the envelope apart! To think Hijikata had already read all of it helped egg him on to get to it faster—and then he'd burn the damn thing before that little shit could sneak in and do anything like last time. Maybe he could leave it lying around as bait though, to flush him out.

The thought put a smile on his face.

 _Dear Hajime,_

 _Hello! How have you been? I hope no major events took place between my first letter and this one, or if they did they were relatively safe. How are your patrols going? Did you arrest anyone else? I hear the streets of Kyoto are becoming increasingly dangerous at night, please be careful! I know your fondness of the night patrols, be sure to carry two swords with you at all times. Maybe a knife, too._

He loved – and by loved, he meant he was dumbfounded by the fact – she worried about him, the one who was rumoured to be the most ruthless and second strongest member of the entire Shinsengumi, close second to Okita in fact yet treated her own safety as an afterthought.

 _I am keeping very well, both in health and spirit. I finally reunited with my dearest mother and sweet sisters! Well, not as sweet as I remember them; they are quite sharp tongued and daring with their speeches, but I love them all the more for it. Of course, they found it apt to use that to endlessly complain to me about being away for so long. They know I can't help it, they were simply pouting. They even went as far to say they forgot the shape of their own sister's face! Eh, that is understandable, I did grow some since I last saw them. (when I told them that, they said I grew in general in a very shrew way and I think they referred to my weight; do you think I gained weight between the first and last time you saw me? I don't think so but I can't be sure, I am concerned)_

He shook his head; what he paid attention at first time he ever saw her was her waist and how it formed a nice shape compared to her much wider hips that got lost in the water. And last time he saw her all he remembered was his own anger; all in all, he couldn't be of much help.

 _I have been catching up on so much ever since I arrived – a week prior to writing this letter – I only just now had the time to sit properly down and put my thoughts in order. You see, as we are almost in November now, leaves have started changing colours, others have already fallen; and here in Aizu, the seasons reach us a little faster. Everywhere I look everything is painted with an autumn palette, slowly wearing its winter colours and I think that is very interesting to witness._

 _Of course, with the creeping cold come the creeping colds; both Teruhime-sama and my youngest have fallen ill in a matter of days since we arrived. I think Teruhime-sama was the source but don't tell her I said that. I am starting to fear, one by one, all of us are going to fall victim to it, but I try my hardest to keep everyone healthy and make the other two feel better._

 _We are in luck in a sense though; medicinal herbs are much easier to come by and in abundance here, because they grow all around us. I do not mind buying them naturally, and I do, in fact, to support the local apothecaries, but if I need something in a hurry and have no time to venture into the market, I can simply walk out of the grounds, half a kilometre at most, and find what I'm looking for._

 _Do not worry, it is perfectly safe! But I do take a guard with me._ _I miss Hachiro though; he would have loved to be here and play in the leaves and the ponds we have! And he would have been a most capable guard to take with me, instead of an actual person. We do not overwork our guards though; we always choose a different one._

 _Oh! Remember the man I told you about, Sagara Souzou? Apparently, he is siding with the Chousuu men, as I've heard, while he's leading this small band of people that he arms out of his own pocket – he was adopted by the Sagara family, a wealthy samurai family – and upkeeps with donations from people. He has quite the charisma, all the local merchants owe more than just gratitude to him, even if they do not agree with him. (Kachako had developed an adorable infatuation with him and was crushed when she heard where his allegiances lay, poor her; we advised her to pick someone less flashy next time, like Ochako who has a crush on Nagakura-san)_

Of course, of course she found out about him. What was up with this woman? Did people randomly walk up to her, thought she looked reliable and decided to spill their guts about anything she asked? Did she have special powers? Did she promise them things in return? Or did they all fall in the trap of "how dangerous can it really be to share this with a woman"? At least she was sensible enough to advise her servant away from the seemingly noble man of the woods. And to think Hijikata implied…he shook his head.

 _Enough about the stranger. I only met today with my father after nearly a week. He was on a business trip and had to be away. I was truly happy to see him; he, much like everyone else, looks in great health. Of course, him I had seen a little after my birthday, as you undoubtedly recall, so the impact wasn't the same as I saw the rest of my family. (Thankfully, no subject of marriage has been mentioned so far and that has set my heart at ease)_

Saitou stopped reading for a moment. She mentioned it so fleetingly, while he had almost forgotten about it and he didn't know why, but it had a strange effect on him, felt like he had to stop reading. An unpleasant feeling lingered until it was dispelled – but not completely – with a shake of his head.

 _What has been mentioned repeatedly though, was the subject of my kidnapping. I grow increasingly guilty and ashamed just thinking about it. I have to apologise again, as I convey the most heartfelt gratitude of my entire family for finding me when you did. I am so sorry; and they are most thankful._

 _In an effort to change the mood, I started visiting hot springs again! (these hot springs are half a day's journey from where we are, so we went as a procession, it was very formal, you would have liked it) After the incident with Sa-chan I was a tiny bit afraid of going, but then we went together when you told me of…that and now I feel safe bathing in one again, even without escort. I still take the pin with me though._

He chuckled; involuntarily, he read the last line again.

 _I still take the pin with me though. It helps to make me feel safe, maybe it feels a little like you are here with me, too keeping me safe._

She—she wrote what? And Hijikata read it!? He felt like dying.

 _Teruhime-sama teases a lot about it though; in fact, it was when we visited our hot springs here that she got sick. I advised her to put on her robe even between intervals – remember, never stay more than twenty consecutive minutes in the water – but she disregarded me. And now she's sick. Ah, if only people listened to me…oh I forgot! I included a sketch of our hot springs. They are very beautiful, I wanted to show them to you. Even if you are not quite fond of them anymore – and I fear it is because of me, sorry – I think you will still appreciate the beauty of it._

He unfolded the sketch.

He was treated to another detailed rendition of an idyllic landscape: the background was a towering waterfall that spilled water into the pools underneath, five in number. The rest of the mountain was visible, too, giving it the feeling they had to actually climb it up to find the springs. Judging by how everything was positioned in this drawing, he figured she was sitting in front of the fourth one, to get the best perspective possible: the foreground consisted of said pools, surrounded by rock and flora that consisted of rounded by the flowing water fist-sized stones and some bigger rocks closer to the waterfall. The grass was still green, and the wildflowers still alive; the trees on the mountainside tall and proud. And at the left side of the picture, the water and the ground ended, giving way to a cliff of the mountain and a relative view of the town underneath.

He took a moment to absorb everything. Shit, he was jealous now. Those hot springs were exactly the sort of place he would love to visit and meditate at. Shamelessly this once, he took the picture and put it next to the other one.

 _When we returned from out little outing, Teruhime-sama and Taka fell ill, mother was happy to have me in one place for more than an hour and father returned. He brought me a present, too; it was a crème, with pink flower designs vase that had been previously broken and the potter put it back together with gold. I love that technique. He then gave me a brand-new tea set to bring back to Matsudaira-sama as a gift. They were both very beautiful, same craftsman. My mother too bought a gift for his excellency's wives, one for each; they are uniquely beautiful shawls, threaded by the best of silk. I shall present all of them to our lord with pride._

 _I hope, when I return and get to give those gifts, I find things have not changed too much. I know things haven't been calm lately for even here in Aizu, removed from the capital as it is, there's been an increase in military activity, yet I hope everyone's been keeping as well as possible and the talks of the war I hear lately die down completely._

 _One can only hope._

 _Kind regards,  
Tokio._

That was one hell of a depressing note to end the letter; but reality is what it is. And things have been nothing but the calm before the storm so far. He hoped she was the one in the right, but he knew sometimes tensions rose too high. They _needed_ to be released. The signs so far pointed to it anyway.

He sighed. Time to burn another letter.

"Aw, Tokio-chan has such a good eye! She really chose the best angle to draw this from."

Saitou hadn't heard the short man enter, but the fact he came so close without realising, put Saitou in full alert. He was half-way pulling his sword to attack when he registered who it was and put it back in, glaring daggers. "Quite a good hand, too—no backtracking or double lines. I like both, but personally, I prefer the field of flowers."

"…were you the one who read my letter last time?"

"Oh, you mean the one you so carelessly left on top of your desk? If yes, then no, I didn't." Saitou hit him on the shins with his now sheathed sword. "Hey! I really didn't, okay? I just confirmed the sender was Tokio-chan and left it alone."

" _Confirmed_?"

"Just because I act childish most of the times, does not mean I cannot act like an adult when the situation calls for it."

"Meaning…?"

"Do you remember the night we were patrolling the Matsudaira estate and you thought you heard something? When Tokio-chan's dad came to visit."

Okita was digging deep! "Yes, I recall."

"Well, even when we were relieved of duty, that next night you were there, yes?"

"…yes."

But it was Okita who suddenly seemed to be unwilling to speak. "Don't let this get to your head, younger than me Saitou-kun," he emphasised the nickname, relishing how he flinched at the sound of it "but you are usually right about these things. So, when I saw you were leaving late but not coming with us, I…followed you. And guess who I ran into, other than you."

Shit. "You saw."

He was proud. "I did."

"You said nothing though; all this time you knew, and said nothing."

This is why spending time with Tokio was a bad idea; now he felt touched by Okita keeping his secret without being told. Damn.

"Which is why I said, simply because I choose to act a certain way, doesn't mean I can't choose to act another."

"You even pretended to be clueless." He shrugged, arrogant, as Saitou started shaking his head. "Does anyone else know?"

"Nope; just me. And Hijikata. And you. Just the three of us."

A heavy sigh escaped him. "I see…"

"Don't worry Saitou-kun; I will keep your secret!"

"Stop calling me that or you won't have a tongue to spill it with."

Okita started trembling, laughter taking the better of him. "I still have arms to write with!"

"Oh, you can write? Amazing."

"Saitou-san, that was mean…!"

Arguing, they made their way to the yard, where Saitou burned the letter. This one didn't need to be made into an example, so they simply chose the spot closer to the training grounds. As such, immediately afterwards, they went to practise and maybe duel a little again. Fighting each other always helped them improve after all and they needed to be at their best if they were to face the dangers that were to come.

.

In the span of three months, Saitou had received six letters from Tokio. Two letters per month in average. One letter every fifteen days. And with each letter came a nice sketch that joined the others: the third was a detailed one. It was a sketch of a flower that she informed him had great medicinal benefits, left drying on a desk next to an inkwell, a brush used for writing and two drops of ink splattered on the wood between the last two. At the top of the page was a beautiful hair brush, too, decorated with flowers and gemstones.

The fourth was…a woman. A woman that bore a striking resemblance to Tokio, only older; her mother. She was sitting on a chair with her hands folded, looking off into the distance. She was regal and serious, but he could tell she was a kind woman. The way Tokio worked her material made her look soft and almost radiating. Now that was a mother loved.

The fifth was definitely to his taste: Tokio had taken a tour around the city and captured a moment she witnessed between two militia men: full gear on, brandishing their weapons, they posed threateningly. They had no helmets on, though, so Saitou was nearly certain this had happened at a kabuki theatre or maybe some show of power from the Aizu-han…well, acting Aizu-han, seeing Matsudaira was right there at Kyoto with him, and decidedly not in Aizu.

The sixth was maybe the one that actually caused him some real, strong feelings. Tokio had drawn a line of items—or should he say, some items that she had put in some sort of line. At first it made no – or at least little – sense. Why would she draw these and send them? They were, in this exact order, the following: the pin he had given her as a gift next to another hairbrush, a less flashy one, a handheld mirror decorated with flowers at the band and vines at the handle, a ribbon for hair, a real rose placed in the simple band of a plain-looking ring, with nothing but a modest gem on top of it and all of those were next to a burning candle. That's how he knew they were all laid out on a night stand, her night stand, while the edge of a futon was visible.

That wasn't what caused his stomach to flip though. What was, were the scribblings of someone who obviously wasn't Tokio, at the back side of the drawing and at the very end of on the right: _Tokio's most prized possessions, from left to right._

That pain in his chest returned, but now it was accompanied by something pleasant and warm. But it was December now, end of in fact, and things were getting pretty cold everywhere else but his chest area; not just because of the weather, also due to the progressively deteriorating relations between the two sides. Casual fights and duels to the death in the remote street corners after dark wasn't even an alarming occurrence anymore, they just happened. Some even included Shinsengumi men, and not because, like the time they first formed, some had gone drunk with power, but because people, mostly Chousuu sympathisers, were outright targeting them.

Saitou himself was ambushed at least seven times; he arrested three people and killed ten. They should have picked a wiser fight, if anyone asked him; they should have sent someone better, too…someone like the one who has been killing the rest of the Shinsengumi men in those remote corners. There was a man and he was wielding his sword with alarming deadliness. Most of their spies in Chousuu territory and many of their men, ended up dead sporting similar injuries. It couldn't be a coincidence. These samurai weren't a unit, taught to fight by the same person, so no two people could have the same technique. The perpetrator was the one and the same.

And when he presented his findings to the commander and the vie - aka real - commander, they both agreed. No matter who this person was, he had to be found and killed. He was dealing more decisive blows than entire units. Had it not been for Tokio's letters, Saitou would have been _obsessed_ with finding out the identity of this person, or at least that's what Okita would say all the time. Nagakura also teased, but when Saitou once asked him "how long have Tokio's hair gotten? She had said once she needed a haircut" eluding to the fact he dared to see her with her hair down – a big no-no – he dropped it. But only for a little while.

Then January came around too soon, but too late; Tokio had indeed stayed home for the New Year, it seems, while Takahiro-sensei, viewing the women's holidays as his opportunity to kick back himself, used this chance to go visit his own family in Hokkaido. Of course, he left a week after them and was back by the time Saitou received his new assignment, but that was beside the point.

Literally, Saitou received his assignment the same day the month rolled in: go to Osaka as an escort to the Shogun and his family and keep them safe. Everyone was taking their pre-New Year's leave, apparently, going to visit family in faraway places and the shogun was no exception. And Saitou was to guard him on his way there, during his visit, and his way back.

There could not be a bigger honour in a warrior's life than this, he decided and was proud to be a part of it. So, on the second day of January, he departed for Osaka in the company of many more men, guarding the shogun and his family. What surprised him was that he must have been the only member of the Shinsengumi there; also, he was given a good position: third in the chain of command of the warriors. The first one was shogun's personal guard, the same he had for ten years now; the second one was the man's nephew, who was also an exceptional swordsman and in the service for the past three years.

And then it was him.

He could barely wrap his head around it. Things were really going well for him. And when he successfully manoeuvred the men into protecting the Tokugawa family minus the shogun in the absence of both of his superiors – who had escorted the man to a secret meeting – he was given even more accolades and promised many rewards. And of course, in light of those events, he was not only commended by the shogun himself, he practically became equal in rank with the second in command, who also congratulated and accepted him.

And when they had to leave for Fushimi, almost a couple of weeks later, he was given the honour of first ride.

When he returned to Kyoto, after he escorted the shogun to Nijojo castle – the imperial palace – he had to take a very long moment, standing on his horse, thinking about all that happened. Two years ago, he would have never imagined such a life for himself. On the run, ashamed, masterless. And now he could tell people he had been given a compliment by the shogun himself. What a crazy year…

The cherry on top of the cake was his return: he was greeted at the door of Mibu Headquarters by a smirking Nagakura, first thing as he approached, fixing the glasses on his nose. "And the prodigal son returns," he almost shouted to be heard over the horse and the usual sounds.

Okita smiled good naturedly but turned his head back into the building and shouted at the top of his lungs: "Saitou-san is back everyone!"

Harada shook his head. "Here he is, riding on his horse like some samurai of the old. Tell us, o Great Hajime, how was your run with the man himself?"

He smirked. "Are you going to keep this up? I can stay out here all day."

They laughed, as throngs of people made an appearance at the door; the moment they saw him, all thought of conversation went out the door, as everyone crowded him, eager to know details of his assignment. No less than thirty people accosted him with questions and exclamations – and assumptions – about what he did in the end, and it took about an hour and a half to make the five-minute walk from the stable, where he watered his horse and left it to eat and rest, to Hijikata's office. Of course, once there, all but the silent companion Okita disappeared in as if in a puff of smoke.

"Nice to see Hijikata is as scary as ever."

"He's been a special flavour of testy this past week." The "why" from Saitou was silent, spoken with but a look; one that Okita returned with a mischievous smirk and a very satisfied gleeful shine in his eyes. "You are about to find out; you'll love it."

They exchanged looks but they didn't match; Saitou's suspicious, almost worried one was met with a very meaningful, nearly suggestive one from the short man. And now he was starting to get worried. He knocked on the door and in light of the latest news, opened it only after he heard the vice commander allow him in.

He bowed. "Hijikata-san; I am back and ready to give my report."

Hijikata actually clicked his tongue, without even looking up. "Write it up later and send it to me." He looked up. "Why are _you_ here, shrimp?"

"I wanted to be present for this."

Hijikata shook his head defeated; whatever. He addressed Saitou again. "You've been back for over an hour but only just came to me, why?"

"The men were asking me things, about the shogun mostly and what sort of services I provided. They were very enthusiastic, I couldn't get away earlier."

Okita chuckled; Hijikata sighed exasperated. "I see. Here," the commander produced a letter and threw it immediately at him. Despite taking him by complete surprise, he still caught it. "Read it and you'll understand." He clicked his tongue with distaste once more. "Just be quick about it."

"What, now? I have to-"

"—train, take a bath and then read it, we know; yet we have no time for your rituals right now, just get it over with."

He had no ritual, what where they-…wait, they were right. He did do that, nearly every single time. Huh, he hadn't noticed at all. He couldn't be bothered being impressed though, not when one was practically bursting at the seams with excitement while the other acted annoyed by his mere existence – or the letter's, it wasn't clear –.

He opened the already opened letter – of course – and realised for a moment he had forgotten about Tokio; but the anticipation, when he realised, came back full force. He had been absorbed by his work and had no time to think of her, yet as the dust settled, he was almost tingly to see it. Granted, he would have preferred to be informed she returned rather than she sent a letter, but no such luck. Maybe, in some deep part of his mind, he only pretended to forget about her letters, so he could be surprised when they told him one was waiting for him. No one would ever know.

 _Dear Hajime,_

 _How have you been? I hope the weather hasn't gotten too cold there. Here is already frosty and the snowfall heavy; if it weren't such a well-travelled place, the roads would have long been blocked, but we are alright. Mum's been doing her best to keep all of us warm – Teruhime-sama complains, but deep down loves it, I can see it on her face when she thinks we aren't looking –. In that vein, if you are ever cold and can't seem to be able to warm yourself, drink lukewarm water and change your socks; they work wonders._

 _But the weather is not all that bad; with the cold, comes something good: the welcoming of a new year. And New Year preparations have already started here! They are very fancy and extravagant, you'd hate it, but they allow for a unique celebratory experience at the turn of the year, when everyone is out having fun. The fireworks are impressive, and the paper constructs are to be envied even in the capital! They hold a parade for soldiers, too (that you would definitely like). In fact, there's something for everyone; new jewellery for the lavish tastes, kimonos threaded specially for the day being delivered all over, weapons finished for the warriors, and fireworks are being brought in in bulk._

 _It's very exciting to watch even the preparations. Imagine if you were to see the celebration itself…! From up close. As in, you are there to see it happen first hand and not through other people's accounts._

 _What I'm trying – and failing – to say is, you are invited to spend the New Year's week in Aizu!_

He stopped reading. He was what now?

 _What I'm trying – and failing – to say is, you are invited to spend the New Year's week in Aizu!_

Alright, he didn't read that wrong.

 _What I'm trying – and failing – to say is, you are invited to spend the New Year's week in Aizu! Father decided it would be a great experience for anyone and why not invite you, who helped so much in all manner of way, to witness it? Of course, my letter is not the formal invitation, of course. Obviously. Father will send a formal one to Matsudaira-sama, who includes him, all of his wives, the Shinsengumi commanders and few select special members such as Okita-san, yourself, Nagakura-san and Harada-san. A man named Takeda I think was included, too for he is friendly with Kondou-sama._

That snake weaselled his way into this, too, Saitou could barely believe it.

 _I know what you must be thinking right now: if father sends an invitation, why did I send this letter to tell you? well, my letter is a precursor to father's. As I write this, father hasn't even asked me what to write in his own invitation. Naturally, I will be writing that one, too but that's beside the point. My point is, I wanted to let you know beforehand, so you could take care any assignments you might have or left-over cases and make the time to come! I know you will enjoy your time here; and to be sure, Kyoto can survive a week without you, yes?_

 _Please, please come! Tama-chan commands you! (you shall meet Tama-chan in the sketch I provided)_

 _Kind regards, her faithful subject,  
Tokio._

More curious than ever, he unfolded the second piece of paper to see who this person was that Tokio seemed to think had any power over anyone, how much more him. But when he did, he tried his hardest not to smile; to hide his mirth, he put a hand on his forehead and stayed like that for two long seconds.

The drawing showed two things: a girl, whose face was concealed by Tama-chan and Tama-chan herself: a cute, black fat cat that was looking away from whoever viewed the drawing, as if they weren't worthy to be seen. Whoever was holding it – one of the sisters – had extended its front right paw to look like it was giving an absolute command.

"She invited us to spend the New Year in Aizu," the "oh, yes" Okita shouted was ignored "what's the problem?"

"That letter arrived a week ago; and three days ago, Matsudaira-sama received this." Hijikata held up a very formal looking letter and he immediately knew it was the formal invitation. "We took it from his hands because he stopped reading after he saw the name Kondou Isami, apparently," he was being sarcastic, never a good sign "and he is all but thrilled to go there. He hasn't been in Aizu _for so long_ , he said, it would be a great honour and opportunity for us to go, too."

"I still don't understand the problem."

"I have to decline the shogun's invitation now, that's the problem! He had invited us to the very same thing a month ago, both Matsudaira-sama and us, but now, because your girlfriend missed you and has everyone wrapped around her cat's little finger, we must travel to Aizu to see fireworks!"

"But if the shogun invited us first-"

"No, he doesn't get priority, because he actually wavered it! He said he has no intention of travelling there himself, but understands why Matsudaira would want to go and how he couldn't say no to this and how we should all go and see that place's beauty first hand." He actually growled and nearly made the hand which was holding the invitation into a fist. Okita chuckled at the man's ire, only casing it to grow. "And then there's **this** idiot who keeps a stupid smile on his face, saying that this is his chance to ask her hand from her father."

"Pfff, you don't stand a chance," Saitou dismissed him.

"You're only saying that because Hijikata-san has made your head big by calling her your girlfriend."

He snorted with laughter. "I'm only saying it because it's true; didn't you hear? She managed to make the shogun concede to her father's invitation that not only she wrote, but also orchestrated in existence. She's not for the likes of us."

"I am thrilled you admitted your girlfriend is the mastermind, but this doesn't get us anywhere."

"She's not his girlfriend." Okita was adamant.

Hijikata glared. "She's not marrying you either so I don't see the point of your anger."

He shook his head at their antics. "If you are so against it, why don't you just stay behind?"

It was a stupid question and he knew even before he made it; he even knew the answer to it but he had to pose it, so he could watch the commander implode. Payback was sweet.

"You know very well why! Staying in Matsudaira's good graces is better in the long run; besides, if I decided to stay back alone, what would that paint me as to the shogun? And then there's the issue of Kondou, who was over the moon when the formal invitation arrived."

"How did the others react?"

"Oh, they lapped it up!" Okita had to step in and tell him; Hijikata was having all the fun, he wanted in on it, too. "Kept saying how wonderful Tokio-chan was to invite them and how sweet she is to even consider them on the first place."

"How can the poor bastards now she's only doing it to get _him_ to be with her on New Year's?" As the commander snorted his anger, Saitou felt a rush; his ego started growing, he could feel it blow up with each of his superior's jabs. Truth or not, it was very satisfying to think people thought that way. "Spoiled little brat, always has to have her way."

"We all contributed to that, though, didn't we? It was you who said you loved how she was being selfish and ended up getting us the post as Shinsengumi."

"That was bound to happen, sooner or later!"

"But thanks to her, it happened sooner."

"Big deal!"

"You have to take the bad with the good; she's a great informant, too right?" At the man's panic, he assured "Okita said he knew from the very first moment, he just never said anything."

Shaking his head, the commander put his face in his hands. Try as he might, Saitou couldn't hide his satisfaction though; Okita and him were looking between themselves with secret smirks. "I suppose we shall be going to Aizu in half a month then?"

That was the final blow; distaste, annoyance and defeat appeared on his face. He barked a "yes. We leave on the 1st of February."

"Awesome, right?"

"Indeed; Tama-chan commands it."

* * *

 **A/N** : Aaaand cut! Feeeew, this turned into a monster. But (hashtag)no ragrets. I am sorry, I love that meme. Hope you enjoyed the ride lovelies. Please drop a line or two on the way out to tell me what you thought.

Kisses,  
FAI.


	19. …and reunions

**A/N** : Heeeey everyone! How've you been, how's it going? Here summer is supposed to be ending, but no one told the weather that. That's fine, I can still wear short sleeves; but I work damn it, I can't go to the beach! Why do this to me? Huh; sorry about that. Let's get on with the story.

Your weekly update is here, as scheduled. This chapter is such a tease; it also went away from me, took its own little course and ended up where you see it. No matter, it's a good place, you'll like it. So, brace yourselves for another long chapter and leave a review on your way out to tell me what you thought. Also, I realised I had to incorporate Saitou's technique and though I have eluded to it in the past, it is about time he started concentrating on it! That and the mysterious Shinsengumi killer, _whoever that ever may be_.

No real historical facts this once, it's pure fiction but here is one **fun fact** : Yamaguchi, later Saitou Hajime had an older sister and an older brother, so he wasn't the first child; but they say he was born on the first day of the year, hence the name. And like I already mentioned, up till the Meiji Restoration, where they synched up with the Gregorian calendar, the Japanese used the lunar one, so it was definitely possible the New Year was on the 18th of February, Saitou's birth date.  
 **Timeline** : January - February 1864.

* * *

 **A fine lady...**

 **...and reunions.**

.

.

Saitou had pocketed the letter with the drawing; this one, too joined the collection next to that tuff of hair and after it was carefully positioned in a way that best complimented the picture, he decided to take off his travel outfit and don the one of training; he didn't really have much to do, other than that big mess that came up on his trip, and he wanted to blow off some steam.

"Tell the others to come spar with us," he said without even turning.

He hadn't heard him per se, but he could tell someone was there, watching him and of course it was Okita, who simply lit up at the mention of those words. "We haven't fought together in a long time so this will be good! We'll get to see how much you've changed, hm?"

"Show me how much you've improved first and then be smart with me, will ya?"

"We shall not disappoint you, my overachieving friend."

And they didn't; none of them. While Saitou had gained more worldly experience, cumulating other sort of methods and strength, his friends developed their techniques even more. They were evenly matched, for the most part; Nagakura was a little weaker while Harada, a strength behemoth much like him, lacked in refinement—there was only so much you can do with a spear. Okita on the other hand…he was a thing to behold. His speed only increased, if possible, while he had worked a good deal on his strength. There was a very, very small opening to get to him and land the decisive blow, his technique on his speed keeping up with raw ability and Saitou felt jealous.

He hadn't worked on a personal technique at all. He had indeed developed his own style of the vice commander's Hiratsuki but he had never taken it further than that, to name it or work more than just that. But Okita had developed this three-piece-thrust, Sandanzuki as he had called it, that was quite lethal once it connected. Of course, he hadn't patrolled with him in forever so he couldn't see it in action; and no matter how effective, training was training, no real injuries occurred. But one stab to the throat, to the left and then the right shoulder, sounded formidable.

Either due to work or what have you, he had fallen behind. And that was, in his eyes, unacceptable.

Once they had finished their bath – Saitou noticed he wasn't the only one who had actually started using bath salts, like Tokio had once advised them – he left to isolate himself in his room, requesting nothing but not to be disturbed until it was time to be sent on patrol the next day. He would sit his ass down and think hard on this technique matter; he would have come up with something viable before they left for their trip to Aizu, he swore to himself, and sat on the floor to meditate.

Time to treat this matter with the respect it deserves.

And that's exactly what he did…to an extreme. Spurred on by his competitiveness, challenged by the ever-present, ever-teasing Okita who was only getting better and threatened to leave him behind, encouraged by the equally overachieving vice commander, he ate, breathed and slept new technique, sprinkled with search of the mysterious killer that wiped out half a unit worth of Shinsengumi men by now, spies and others not counting.

All of these, of course, happened when he wasn't patrolling. Well, he wasn't patrolling every hour of every day, he had ample time to do all he wanted. And in an effort to boost his morale and centre him even more, Hijikata even went as far as to assign him with Okita on exclusively night patrols, so they could train together in the day and do their rounds during the night. It was no secret these two were considered the most lethal and dangerous swordsmen within the Shinsengumi after all, thus why not use them as a deterrent – or even better, as bait – for the spies and delinquents of all sorts?

And just like that, Saitou had established his routine in only two days: wake up four hours after going to sleep – that he found was the ideal amount of time to get proper rest yet have more hours in the day at your disposal – meditate for half an hour to train the spirit, work on his kata for an hour to train the body and then practise on his own for another, before Okita entered and they trained for as long as they thought needed. Then they'd eat their food, rest and maybe train a little more. They'd have a break of some hours – which Saitou used them to uncover the identity of the most dangerous Chousuu man to date – before finally starting to get ready for their patrols.

It was a taxing schedule. But Saitou thrived under pressure. It was him at his best! He had already found the form of his technique and the general picture had started taking shape in his mind. He had remembered how, when Tokio was at the hot springs with Sa-chan, he had used his hand to pin point the exact location of his strike, using his own sword as a ruler of distance; the same he used again when those bandits had come for them. It was interesting to think back on it now, for it showed he only used that move when he felt he was truly threatened, or needed to dispatch enemies quickly.

But he was a Shinsengumi; he would always need to dispatch people quickly. So maybe he should try cultivating that certain move, which, combined with Hijikata's Hiratsuki had proved all the deadlier. It most positively struck fear in the opponent; his speed was to be envied even by the most skilled swordsmen of the land and Hijikata's technique as lethal as they come. If he added his own twist to that, with his hand in front of the blade for better aim, it could become a force to be reckoned with!

That was the first thought he had; ever since, he'd been training with that in mind, hoping to ingrain the move into his body, to do it instinctively. And if he mastered that one, he could do variations; he could-…no. He was getting ahead of himself. He still had to master this new move; only after that was done and over with would he think of an alternative or the next stage or whatnot. He had to be patient and smart, even if his head was bursting with ideas and the possibilities!

So he disciplined himself by doing the very same kata every single day, training with Okita using that one move all the time whenever it was feasible, to condition his brain, his body, his subconscious. And for the most part, ten days later, it seemed to be working.

"Hijikata-san," they both bowed as the vice commander entered the dojo "have you come to watch us train?"

"Even better than that." He smirked. "I'll join you." Looks of excitement were shared by the men. "I am dying to see how that new move of yours has developed so far."

"Oh hoho; you'll love it, Hijikata-san! Saitou has been working overtime, it shows, even if it's only been a couple of weeks."

Hijikata shook his head. "Enough talking."

He relaxed his shoulders and stood perfectly still in front of both. Oh, how interesting. Hijikata was going for a quick-draw. Not a bad choice—the best maybe, at least now that he still doesn't know of Saitou's technique. And since his speed is infamous, it makes sense Hijikata would want to deal with it by using one of the quickest moves he could. He was not called the _genius_ demon chief without cause.

Saitou drew his sword and took his new stance; Okita stood to the side; Hijikata exhaled. That was the signal; Saitou took off! He pushed off the ground and reached his opponent in a glimpse. Hijikata drew his sword in the nick of time to avoid getting impaled but the man's strength was too much to take head on, so he twisted his hand and his blade to shake off the brunt of the hit.

But the motion never stopped; he made a full circle and came back to stop Saitou's thrust that had now turned into a slash immediately. That's what he got for teaching them his techniques—he got a nick on his shoulder! He instinctively switched to offence, sliding off his blade the sword of his opponent and going for the kill! Saitou's arms were longer than his and unlike last time, this once he made better use of them—and that damned hand aiming at him was awfully inconveniencing! When did he have time to jump into his new stance again anyway?

Thus, he had no time to attack and deflected again; and again; he jumped back and down—he was nearly cut! When the hell had Saitou gotten _so_ fast that Hijikata needed to evade repeatedly?

Yet, he smirked, causing Saitou alarm; with a kick for good measure, despite never connecting, he pulled back to watch the man make his next move. If he was being pushed this much and still had time to smirk, he worried. Putting himself in a more of a defensive mindset, he took his new stance again.

But that was when Hijikata relented. He sheathed his sword and put his hands in his sleeves, to better show the ceasefire.

Saitou felt underwhelmed as he sheathed his own sword.

"Your progress has far exceeded my expectations," he finally spoke, the smirk never fading. "I am impressed; that is one hell of a move. So, keep up the good work."

Both men were taken aback but it was Okita who put it in words. "That's it?"

He nodded. "I know what I said but I don't really have the time; I can only offer you advice."

Saitou nodded; he'd love some advice to be honest, especially from Hijikata. Okita was a genius with the sword so when he developed his Sandanzuki, he hadn't really put much thought into it, nor did he realise he had done that until someone mentioned it—only then did he name it. But he wasn't like that; he was like their vice commander.

"Don't stop repeating it until the technique is solid in your mind and form; keep thinking of ways to incorporate it more in your everyday duties at patrol; when you think you have finally mastered it, that's when you have to keep going a little bit more. Keep your elbow high at all times. And put more effort into your footwork—it's already excellent, but that move needs it to be above and beyond perfect, so you have some ways to go. Strengthen your leg muscles as much as you can basically."

"Yes sir."

"And if you master this one…I think I can help you with variations on it. If you don't think of them on your own that is."

Like a child on his birthday, his eyes shone in a very innocent and almost heart-warming way, if one put to the side they were talking about lethal sword techniques. They nodded to one another and Hijikata left. Okita clapped him on the back excited at the same time!

"See? I told you, you were on the right track! Well done Saitou-san."

He spared him a look. "Your insight, though well-meaning isn't helpful."

Okita hummed low, looking at him with the edge of his eyes. "You just wanted to be complimented by Hijikata-san." Saitou pretended he had no idea what he was talking about. "Play dumb as much as you want, Saitou-kun."

The glare was lethal; the attack that followed dangerous. But Okita brushed both off with ease and just like that, they began their next spar.

It wasn't even half a week after that they decided they should actually leave; the trip to Aizu would take some days, Matsudaira had warned and he would not want to miss a single day from the festivities. At least, the big ones; the small ones had already begun and they were great, too but nearly as entertaining. "You have to be there before the end of the moth to fully appreciate them," the Aizu-han had wisely informed "but we'll be there for just a week."

And that seemed to both excite and sadden him; he would have wanted to spend more days at his residence – where they'd be staying, apparently – but he was just too happy to be back in his hometown for such a celebration. He would not stop talking about it to anyone who was willing to listen in fact.

So, there was Matsudaira…and then there was Saitou. He would watch his comrades talk about it between themselves with a smile on their faces, in hushed tones that betrayed excitement, while Okita had pretty much abandoned all tact and straight up shouted things ever since they had found out. Saitou had quite successfully managed to block it all out in favour of his training this half month. He could even go so far as to say…he had nearly forgotten about it. Honestly, his work had pretty much consumed him—which was his exact purpose since the moment he set that hectic schedule for himself. And though he was not closer to finding the name of the assassin who littered the streets and polluted Kyoto, he managed to narrow it down to "young man".

So, he couldn't be older than him. That was at least a clue, right? Hijikata had even commended him for it.

But as the days to their departure dwindled in single digits, they became even more vocal, reminding him of the fact almost daily; and when they could be counted with the fingers of only one hand, pretty much thought of anything else had gone out of the window for everyone. The commanders were preoccupied with preparations for the journey and other comings and goings; the guys would make wild speculations about the place they were about to stay and how pretty all the Aizu women would be; no wonder Tokio was so beautiful, they'd comment then, since she was a true Aizu woman. Okita would annoyingly throw other sort of comments in, too and only made it worse.

But he…he remained deathly silent. At first, he didn't _care_ to say anything; considering that everyone knew about his efforts on developing his own technique, they left him alone, too. But as they reached three days to leave, they actively sought him out to share his insights, thinking him the "expert" in all matters that had to do with Tokio and her father. He had saved her a dozen of times after all; they had spent many tense minutes and maybe hours together that the others didn't.

But Saitou did not dare say a word.

All the things that stirred and mingled at the pit of his stomach, burning at his throat, felt too personal. Although he had not spent a single consecutive minute thinking about her before, now it was pretty much all he could see and hear everywhere and that only built up his deeply buried emotions, bringing them back to the surface. She had been gone for almost four months. _Four months._ That was a very long time, it felt ominous. He was uneasy, too. So many things could happen during four long months—his fortune so far prove it.

On the other hand, she was gone for so long, yet it felt like it was only just yesterday he'd seen her in the middle of the night, telling him she was leaving. It was crazy: he both felt it was too long ago or not a day that had passed since. When he really stopped to think about it, he knew what was at fault. Her letters. The drawings were very realistic, made him look through her eyes, show him what she saw and how; the words told him what she was up to, how she'd been.

Her words; not her herself. He hadn't seen her in person for such a long time. Somehow, it felt…empty. He did so many things, accomplished even more; but it left an odd taste of purposelessness. Yes, he felt proud; he was praised and that wasn't bad either, but. But. There was always a "but" in there and for the longest of times he couldn't understand why. Until Nagakura asked him, two days left before they left, "what are you most excited about Saitou-san?" and the very first thing he thought of was her.

When he realised, he took a long moment. Then he answered, as convincingly as he could "I have heard Aizu's hot springs are scenic; a bit far but worth the trip" and thankfully they started gushing about how they were so lucky to be invited and how Matsudaira-sama himself praised Aizu's beauty and the conversation's focus shifted from his opinion to the trip itself. He literally reevaluated a lot of things in that one moment, such as his relationship with Tokio.

Could it be he…missed her?

It hit him like a brick! At the same time, he felt like he could finally breathe properly. That was the indisputable truth: he wanted to see her again; he was most excited about meeting with her again after such a long time. So, did that mean he missed her? Of course, what else could it mean. He must have been in a special sort of state not to realise it earlier.

But why would he miss her?

To that he found difficult to come up with a satisfying answer. He wasn't her lover; he wasn't a relative; they weren't childhood friends; he wasn't even a real friend. Then why? Hm, maybe he had to work backwards and find out what he **was** to figure it out. He stopped to think. What was he?

 _Used to her_ , a little voice in his head told him with pride, _you're used to her. But now she's gone and your routine left with her_ and he was upset about it. He'd already admitted he liked her company; so, if she weren't there, it was a loss of sorts, he didn't have a person to tease, share stories and time. The fact she was gone had impacted him so much because, in actuality, her absence did impact him in real life. Could it be, he had started looking forward to their little meetings, it pumped him full of adrenaline, too. But now all of that had stopped and it messed with him.

Unbelievable; miles away and that girl was still impacting his chemistry; he'll complain when he meets her for sure. Which better be sooner rather than later because he couldn't handle Hijikata's passing glares, meaningful stares and raised eyebrows for much longer, or Okita's teasing smiles.

 _Or the sheer distance between them._

It was only four days' worth the journey from Kyoto to Aizu and that included breaks as well as overnight stays at inns to accommodate the Aizu-han and his wives. Four days! Yet she took more than two weeks approximately, what was she thinking. No wonder the guards were unhappy and troubled. Keeping an eye on six women was very difficult when you had to look out for everything else in the process. He and the rest of the Shinsengumi – with the exception of Kondou who acted both as Matsudaira's guest and the one leading them – had only three to take care of while looking out for potential attacks and it was still tiresome.

And they only took four days.

Four.

He had so much to complain about, when given the chance, it wasn't even funny. She said they took detours, said they were sight-seeing along the way, said Teruhime-sama made the guard's lives difficult, causing her to act as countermeasure…she even admitted they were attacked by bandits.

When their small unit reached the outskirts of a certain forest along the way, Hijikata turned to look at Saitou meaningfully. He took that as his cue and approached with his horse. Okita did the same, even if no one had invited him.

"What is it, demon vice chief? You think you'll find your ilk in there?"

The whack on his head was immediate. "This is the place where Sagara Souzou operates."

Saitou's eyes became small; Okita didn't seem to recognise the name though. "Who is that Hijikata-san?"

"Don't play dumb; you read her letter, too didn't you? And it's demon vice chief to you."

"I don't know what you're talking about," Okita admitted through chuckles.

"Her le-" The moment Hijikata was about to explain, Nagakura and Harada approached, followed by Takeda. He stopped talking altogether.

"What's happening Hijikata-san?" Nagakura was the first to ask.

"Is there a reason we are stopping before treading into the woods?"

"Matsudaira-sama and Kondou-sama would like to know as soon as possible."

Takeda's attitude made all glare; he tried to play it cool, but they saw it affected him and thus they were pleased. Only then did Hijikata answer. "There is an anti-shogunate samurai active in these woods; he doesn't attack our men or men adjacent to our cause, but he has expressed such sentiments. He simply rescues travellers in need. But…this is the first time such a big player will enter his territory. I don't know how he'll react."

All heads lowered in deep concentration.

Nagakura pushed his glasses up his nose and cleared his throat. "He knows who we have in the carriage?"

Hijikata considered. "It's possible. News of Matsudaira's departure from Kyoto must have made a splash; it's no stretch to think they know where he's headed. And if our destination is Aizu, we are bound to pass through here."

"He won't attack, he wouldn't dare; but even if he did, we can push him back," Saitou stated confidently. "We did it before without a carriage, only three people and a person who was openly targeted and we had to protect no matter what. If he attacks, he wouldn't dare hurt the wives and consequently Matsudaira-sama who's in there with them."

"He's not wrong," Okita supported "we kept Tokio-chan safe successfully just the three of us! This won't be too different…"

Hijikata had something else to say though. "They will be better armed and led; we can't risk it. we'll go around it."

"We're better armed and led, too—don't think too much about it," Okita insisted.

But it was the most unlikely person, Takeda, to decide this stalemate. "Besides, what will people think if they find out the great Matsudaira-sama, escorted by the leaders of Shinsengumi themselves, decided to avoid instead of facing a _potential_ threat?"

He started thinking, concentrating on the ground way too hard. "Go ask Kondou-san; tell him my opinion and then yours, see what he prefers."

Takeda didn't have to be told twice; and when he returned, a minute later, looking at their vice commander with raised eyebrows, a small smirk and an over inflated head, they knew what Kondou's decision was without hearing it. Even if Takeda informed them of it anyway, all while keeping his neck craned and his shoulders lowered in an effort to appear taller than he was.

Then the bastard proceeded to go stand directly next to the carriage's open window and chat with its occupants. Somehow, all four men, despite getting what they wanted, were in a worse mood than if they were denied…while their commander pretty much wanted to kill himself, or Kondou-san, or even better, Takeda for putting all of them through this idiocy. Hijikata of course knew the importance of keeping up appearances. How many knew about this though anyway and how would anyone know about it later unless someone, someone like Takeda, talked about it? Hijikata shook his head defeated.

"Okita, I want you with me at the front; Saitou and Nagakura, you're guarding the rear. Harada, Takeda, you are the flanks. Buddha help us."

Because if an entire unit comes up to them, led by a – from what he realised – capable man, all on horses, he had no idea what they could do. But, they would be put to some sort of test regardless, it seems, as fate decided to cross their paths.

It had barely been an hour that they heard commotion; it was northeast, hardly taking them off course. They knew they had to investigate further but the thought of "what if this is a trap" was born in everyone's mind at the same time. Takeda took it the worst, which was quite ironic – and satisfying – considering he was the one who lobbied for it the most, but Hijikata decided to make it even worse, as his own personal revenge.

They looked between themselves before the commander finally said "we should someone to find out what's happening," staring at Takeda.

"Y-you are quite right, Hijikata-san. We should definitely send one of the men-"

"You are one of the men, too, Kanryuusai-san," Okita gleefully reminded, smile big as ever.

They tried not to laugh at the look of pure horror on his face. Hijikata truly was a sadist, Saitou decided, yet as fun as it was to watch Takeda squirm, he had to step in and take responsibility. "Be that as it may, I suggest I go; I have the fastest horse and best reflexes and other than Harada, I can throw a spear better than the rest of you."

That was true. "So be it," he answered and nodded immediately – though a little reluctant, for Takeda's relief was too annoying to the vice commander –. "Take this with you, in case you need help." He threw him the flare he always had on him. "If used, we have ten more."

He didn't even reply, he simply pulled the reigns of the horse and was gone.

Saitou didn't have to ride for more than five minutes to spot the trouble, but what he came across was disconcerting: in a small clearing, able to hold no more than twenty men, two sides were battling it out, numbers exceeding forty people still standing. There was a band of thieves engaged in combat with a band of…warriors, in lack of better words. Blood littered the already treaded snow, stains on the blades; men were lying on the ground, most of them from the bandits' side. He knew they were outlaws because of their weapons and no shred of discipline, as they fell on the swords or fell the from arrows of the opposing party.

Which party was well organised and numbered…twenty-four men, excluding five – probably – dead, after a quick count. Saitou did the math in his head; five of them, maybe six if Kondou decided to join, never counting Takeda; twenty-four, maybe twenty-three by the time this fight is over, for the opposing side. Last time he had worse chances, but he finally realised what Hijikata meant about the "well-led" part. The man that ordered the unit that tried to exterminate the thieves was…gifted.

Curiously, he had short hair but long bangs that covered his eyes—how could he lead effectively if he couldn't even see? And yet, he did. He wasn't even wearing traditional Japanese clothes, too, but some sort of western-influenced uniform, in red and blues.

Saitou felt annoyed. Weren't the ones opposing the shogun the ones who wanted nothing with the westerners? What is this?

Personal sentiments aside, the best tactic would be for them to attack right after this battle is over; the men's stamina will be significantly shortened, their morale would take a heavy blow and the Shinsengumi's success rate would be higher—less injuries, too. they were travelling after all, being as healthy as possible was the objective. If it were up to him, if he was being honest, he would rather he attacked the man leading them right now, kill him in the confusion, but that maybe created more problems than it solved so he refrained…

But that is, only if these men decided to go on the offensive. There was still a chance to talk this out. How? They could help them. what person turns around and attacks the person who just helped them out of a bad situation? Plus, if they managed to flaunt a little while helping, they could cause the leader to be more cautious.

Alright, he made up his mind. He'd go tell Hijikata to help. This was probably this Sagara Souzou guy with his unit – accounts of his good looks were, sadly, not exaggerated – but his idea had merit. In five more minutes, he reported to Hijikata. In another five, all five of them had arrived at the mini battlefield. As expected, the thieves were tenacious bastards that would simply not stay down, no matter how many times they were knocked back. And now Hijikata had to make a choice.

A second passed; one man was injured. Another; a thief was wounded. A third; blood spilled from a man's neck. He grabbed the reigns with a very serious face and looked at his men.

"There are thieves in this area; we represent the law. You know what to do."

To emphasise his statement, Hijikata drew his sword.

The men's moral exploded! If Hijikata was joining a fight, it was one worth to give. Sly and encouraging looks were exchanged in a split second; the rest of it, they rode through the trees! But the rest drew their swords only after they became visible to the thieves, signified by the throw of Harada's spear. For those torturing moments until it connected, everyone that was not them, watched the trajectory of the projectile with agonising dread. Would it hit a bandit? Would it hit another? Would it land on the ground? But when it pierced through a bandit's gut, coming cleanly out the other side, the probable Sagara unit yelled excited, with the leader himself initiating the cry!

At the same time, the thieves started swearing, panicking and falling in a bigger state of disarray than before. They scrambled to form two fronts to face both at the same time, but it was hopeless; a doomed effort, if Saitou ever saw one. He swung his sword and a man was falling to his knees with a gaping chest wound; he swung for the second time and the same man had a similar wound to the back. By the time he hit the ground, Okita had finished him off riding behind Saitou.

"Easy pickings," the short man exclaimed as he dislodged his sword from a throat! "Give me something harder, Saitou-san."

"Race you to the other side then."

"Are you two having fun without me again?" Harada interjected, pulling his spear out of the man it had hit and decapitating another as his horse kept galloping "so typical."

Nagakura simply passed by them, saying "the one who kills the least, buys the drinks," as he flicked his sword clean. "I'm on number three already."

They shared a short moment of shock; then they all fell into the fray harder than ever.

It took them barely ten minutes and mostly because the little bastards kept trying to run away. But the Shinsengumi recruits were fast and determined. If they had remained on their horses, it wouldn't have been as time-consuming but damn it all to hell, Hijikata had looked so effortless as he smoothly jumped off the horse to stab the what appeared to be leader of the bandits and they couldn't help it! Blood sprayed in a small fountain as he had pulled out the sword, contrasted with the vice commander's casual look, it was too…cool.

Thus, they all followed suit.

Prompted by the new arrivals, the already established fighting force took heart and did its best, as well; the leader shouted more commands, they reloaded arrows faster; the ones at the front slashed quicker! And it all led to one outcome: every single one of the bandits was lying on the cold hard ground dead.

"Good work," Hijikata complimented; no injuries on his men with the least amount of effort possible, couldn't ask for more. "Could have saved the chatter."

"It wasn't chatter Hijikata-san, it was pep-talk!" Okita commented brightly, as he wiped the blood off of his blade.

"Is that what you call making plans for tomorrow?"

"Yes!"

Saitou shook his head as he pulled his sword out of a man. "The last one just expired." The "just expired" part meant he just made sure to stab his throat.

"One's drink is important Hijikata-san," Harada interjected "even Nagakura knows that."

"Who pours it for you is more important," Nagakura stated absolute, fixing his glasses for the umpteenth time.

Harada's eyebrows went up and down as he started elbowing Okita. "Which is why the moment we get to Aizu, I'll have Tokio-san promise to do it for me at least once."

Three things happened then that Saitou thought never would: Okita actually jumped to shut his friend's mouth; Hijikata looked at the tallest man of his group keenly; and Saitou felt his hand twitch over the hilt of his blade. For a tiny teeny second, he had all but forgotten about the Sagara unit, instead of pretending to and nearly cussed out Harada!

Who, the moment he managed to get the little monkey off of him protested. "Okita, what are you doing?"

"Don't say things like this Harada-san, it's dangerous!"

"Why is it dangerous?"

"…because Hijikata-san is listening."

No; because _Saitou_ was listening. Nagakura seemed to instinctively understand that and looked at his friend instead of his commander, only to find the oddest look of reprehension and anger on his face. Hijikata on the other hand was simply staring at Saitou. Thankfully, Harada hadn't caught on in the slightest.

"You said Tokio…as in Takagi Tokio?"

Oh yeah, they existed; they did forget. But what a way to remind them—everyone went in full alert while Saitou was ready to draw his sword once more. The man raised his hands in surrender. "I helped a young woman with that name some months ago, traversing through this area. I remember her because she gave us a gift for helping her."

Saitou relaxed, but only a little. "What gift?"

Disregarding the fact that it was Hijikata who should be making these questions, all five of them looked at Sagara Souzou challengingly. And what with their display earlier, the man was slightly scared to do anything but comply. "A ribbon." At the universal "are you kidding us right now?" glare he received, he rushed to explain.

"No, really!" He reached into his fabrics in a flash and produced a very familiar, purple ribbon. "The thing itself isn't valuable but she said should a man named Hijikata ever pass through here, especially if he was accompanied by two men named Okita and Saitou, I should present them with it…and they would grant me a small favour."

All of them remained speechless. Hijikata was also stewing at the _nerve_ of this woman who thought a good way to repay anyone for their services was to shoulder **them** with the debt! How could she even know they would be coming through here anyway? Had she—had she been planning this invitation from the moment she left Kyoto and was so sure of the outcome she had the _audacity_ to assume her invitation would be accepted all along!? Hijikata had to resist the urge to snatch it out of Sagara's hands.

At the same time, Saitou knew what he said was true; Tokio herself relayed the facts. Saitou also knew Hijikata knew. But Saitou couldn't help but feel irritated and bitter. She gave him her ribbon? She let her hair down _again_? Had she no shame!? "And you expect us to believe you kept it on your person for so long, hoping we would show up?"

Sagara shrugged. "She was cute, I guess."

While Sagara's men chuckled, or shook their head – a "you're married Sagara-san, boo" was heard – Hijikata had to stop Saitou from doing anything stupid with the hilt of his sword, never looking at him. "So, what do you ask of us? We already helped you, Sagara Souzou."

The fact they knew his name threw Sagara, but he kept his cool. "Nothing; I would simply like to return it. She asked I gave it to you, as proof that her debt had been repaid, even though I told her no debt existed anyway; she insisted."

"She does that," Hijikata commented in a fit of honesty.

Saitou felt the twitch move from his hand to his eye. "Why should we beli-?"

"We believe you," Hijikata cut him off immediately "it sounds like her. But we can make sure. Does anyone recognise this ribbon as hers?"

Hijikata urged Sagara to hold it out, never looking anywhere but the man, so he missed how everyone turned to Saitou to hear his answer. Saitou rolled his eyes – while internally panicking –. "I only saw her a couple of times more than you, idiots, don't look at me like that."

Okita threw him a bone. "But you're the most observant Saitou-san!"

"And you _have_ indeed seen her more than us; is the ribbon hers?"

He decided to appear magnanimous and spare a look at the piece of purple cloth Sagara had offered their commander and damn it, the second he looked at it, he could undeniably say it was hers because one end of it had the kanji of Aizu sewn into it. She herself had shown it to him one of the nights they had met, feeling proud of her accomplishment. He remembered he had complimented her – in his own special way – about her stitching and she had beamed at him. Just remembering it, made his blood boil. She gave this ribbon on purpose, didn't she? So, if he was with Hijikata, he'd know. He was so incensed he nearly lied and said he had no idea…!

But he couldn't bring himself to do it.

"It is." He glared at Sagara. "Consider her debt repaid." _He_ , though, did snatch it out of the man's hands and buried it in his fabrics. "Let's go now."

He had the decency to wait for Hijikata to make the first move; once he did, Saitou was the first one on the horse and ready to leave.

"Next time we meet, it might not go so well, Sagara Souzou," Hijikata gave a final warning before they left and the Sagara unit watched them go.

"Saitou," he whispered when their horses came close "you and I are going to have a conversation once we get to Aizu."

Damn, Saitou knew he would get in trouble for this incident. It doesn't matter, he regretted nothing. _Nothing._

And the rest of the trip was as uneventful as trips went; Matsudaira had asked about things, the men informed him about the Sagara incident and told him of Tokio's ribbon. And Hijikata had nearly exploded! That was why she was so audacious: when he told the Aizu-han, he was so excited; Tokio is so smart and Tokio is so kind and so well mannered—well, Tokio just-…saved their asses, come to think of it. Hijikata was the first to worry about this; but as soon as her name was mentioned, Sagara relaxed, even if he did recognise his name for more reasons that Takagi Tokio mentioning him and never telling them.

Tch! Now he was even more upset.

.

.

When they entered Aizu, the spirits of pretty much everyone was at an all-time high. Matsudaira had both windows down, talking excitedly with all of the men around him while describing everything they were going to see to his wives. How this was, how that would be, where they were going to stay, how far away the Takagi mansion was from the Aizu-han's mansion, and how they were going to get from one place to another.

It took two days to reach the mansion. It was torture to hear Matsudaira gush about everything, yet never being able to see most of them…or Tokio. Why did she have to live at the largest city, so far up north? And why did they have to have the second largest mansion in the entire prefecture after the Aizu-han himself? In that vein, why did she have to be so rich anyway? If it weren't for her troublesome spot and how her father was such good friends with Matsudaira, he wouldn't have to be so scared and careful all the time. Then again, if she weren't, he never would have met her. Huh; he felt conflicted again.

But all of that disappeared the moment they finally reached the path to her house: all of her family was out of the main gate, lined up two by two to receive them. First was the Takagi couple, Kojuuro with his wife, a woman Tokio portrayed too well, an aged-up version of her oldest daughter. She was beautiful and regal, shorter than Tokio who stood directly behind her father, but taller than all the other daughters, four in total.

From the way they stood, they figured they were in order of age: the parents, the two oldest and then the two youngest daughters. Each and every one of them looked like their mother the most, with small elements from their father, but as they got younger, those elements were more pronounced—a nose, the shape of the mouth, eyebrows and ears…and all of them were dressed to impress.

Not that Matsudaira-sama and his wives were anything less, but something about the way five women in line wore some of their prettiest kimonos made a _real_ impression. It was almost harmonic, starting from the bright and whites, ending in the bright but darks; but if any of his friends asked Saitou what colour was the kimono of the mother, or if any of the sisters wore any trinkets in their hair, he wouldn't be able to answer.

All he saw was her.

She was wearing the kimono Matsudaira had made for her and she wore when they first met officially; she had that same pin in her hair; she even wore those same geta as that day. It was all to honour and please her guests and the lord, but it was also a jab at him, for once calling her too well-dressed for the occasion. As if daring him to say the same and imply their arrival wasn't important now.

She was teasing him.

But that wasn't why he couldn't take his eyes off of her; she could have been wearing her father's clothes and he would still look at her like that. For it had been so long since he last saw her in person, he was literally drinking her image in. He couldn't stop looking to make sure; make sure she didn't leave his field of vision, she didn't move, she never stopped smiling in shy anticipation…she was really there, charming and sweet, looking both at everyone and him in particular. And all that while barely raising her head.

Maybe it wasn't a matter of ability; it was necessity. If he moved his eyes, he'd forget how to breathe properly and his heartbeat would go haywire just as he had first seen the procession of people waiting for them. Besides, he didn't really feel like looking away from her. Because she was there. She was standing right in front of him.

His thoughts became too loud and too repetitive, there was thumping at his ears. Through all that, he heard his name being called just barely; his eyes slid to the speaker, none other than Hijikata. "Open the door." Hijikata didn't look even remotely upset so that must have been the first time he called for him, good. He'd feel too much like an idiot otherwise. He dismounted and swiftly did as he was asked, while the others got off their horses only after the lord walked out.

As if a button had been pushed, the formalities commenced; everyone started saluting everyone, making a big deal out of everything, bowing and nodding in respect and succession. Someone mentioned Teruhime had fallen ill, hence she was missing from the welcoming party. No one was spared by the barrage of appropriate conduct, he himself never excluded; yet somehow, they all felt muted and…too much like noise. Needless. It wasn't until Tokio finally took the floor, after everyone important spoke, that he paid attention.

She stopped looking at him altogether then, even if he didn't, and bowed her head deeply, walking between her parents. "My lord, my ladies; how delightful you are here with us. We are more than honoured you accepted my father's invitation."

"wouldn't miss it for the world" and other pleasantries were heard by everyone.

"Kondou-sama, Hijikata-sama," she continued "we are very excited to have you with us. We know how hectic things have been in Kyoto and as the heads of the Shinsengumi you must have had so many things to do; you truly honour us."

"The invitation was quite the honour, too," Kondou assured.

"Indeed," Hijikata agreed.

"You do honour us though; you and your men, too."

She finally looked at them, the "less important" individuals; everyone rushed to bow to her, overly excited – Takeda tried to speak, but Okita "accidentally" elbowed him at the stomach – and immediately their voices mingled in their thanks and reassurances that things weren't that serious so this wasn't taking them out of anything…all but Saitou who remained looking at her sombre, while she kept stealing glances in his general direction, shy smile never fading. If anything, it only grew in intensity when she noticed his expressionless but steady face, staring back at her.

"Allow me to introduce to you the rest of my daughters:" Kojuuro said and extended his hand; all three of them came to the foreground, pushing Tokio back, giving her ample opportunity to finally stare at Saitou unobstructed "my youngest, Teru, ten years old. Then it's Taka, thirteen; and then Tsukuyo, fifteen." The girls had already started receiving compliments when their father hastily added, "Tokio you already know, of course," so she was treated as a footnote by everyone, too.

Then, pleasantries overlapped; kind words were tossed around endlessly; a small buzz had been created while the small procession of people started moving into the house, hiding any lingering glances. But more than words mingled at the retreat to the house and Tokio maybe had a slow start, effectively putting her behind her youngest sister yet eventually picked up her pace, not to fall too far behind.

How fortuitous; she happened to match Saitou's pace who was also the very last man of the newcomers' party; _somehow_ , they ended up walking almost shoulder to shoulder next to each other all the way inside the house. If anyone saw, it was obvious from the way they turned their eyes everywhere but each other to avoid any accidental glances, Tokio's blushing, or Saitou's constant swallowing they actually really wanted to do the opposite.

But no one saw; no one cared to keep an eye on them. All happily moved along like nothing was amiss…all but one vice commander who was doing some very quick thinking on his feet, en route to their place of residence for the next week.

.

"Tokio."

Her heart skipped a beat.

It had been too long since she heard the certain voice calling her name in a room. She'd been expecting to hear it for the past entire month, ever since she proposed to her father that they came for New Year's and he said yes. Maybe it was even before that, when she first told Teruhime-sama they should work on getting her father to agree; or maybe, it was ever since she conceived of the plan…two days into the trip.

But it didn't matter; now she did and all was well with her world. "Hajime."

Neither dared to raise their voiced too much, nor look at one another for more than a second even as they stood close. All other people's socialising drowned out their voices, so only they could hear each other, which was a blessing.

"It's good to see you again." He paused for effect. "You look invigorated."

"The trip lifted my spirits…but I feel like it has gone a little too long."

In fact, she felt that way ever since they arrived in Aizu. After the first couple of days had passed, she felt like she did what she came here to do, see her family, and should be on her way back again. There was that nagging sensation that she forgot something back in Kyoto and absolutely had to get back to make sure to take it with her.

"Well, it **has** been four months…"

"The other times, I was away for two or three and they felt too little; now it feels like an eternity."

"Mmm, is that so? What changed?"

It was an innocent question, really; she was certain he didn't mean anything by it. But it was only after he posed a question like that, she came to understand herself and motives a little better. She took pause, smile disappearing. She furrowed her brows and put her fist in front of her mouth. Then she lowered her shoulders as she stood straighter, hand finding her other one in front of her.

She felt heat rise to her cheeks. Now she would definitely avoid looking at him. "…th, the company I keep, I should guess."

Oh, dear sweet Buddha! The look of satisfied arrogance on his face was too much; so much in fact that Hijikata just had to step in and see what's going on. "Tokio-san," he said without warning, causing both to flinch "good to see you again. How has the Aizu climate been treating you?"

"Very well, I should say! I always enjoyed the long winters, they made me try my best to keep everyone healthy."

"Is that where your motivation to become a doctor comes from?"

Why was Hijikata making small talk, what's going on? She played along, but felt something ominous approaching. "Indeed, well-observed."

"A blessing, the Aizu winters are, then; we did miss your healing touch back in Kyoto though."

"Were you injured?"

Funny how it was him that said it yet it was Saitou she turned to ask that in a slight panic.

"No, we were fine. Nothing we couldn't handle with our own doctor," Saitou answered, looking at his superior a tiny bit suspicious.

"But we did miss you, Tokio-chan!" Okita added exuberant, appearing in a flash, winking.

"We all missed you, Tokio-san," Nagakura entered the conversation, bowing "it was too…dull without you there."

No, it wasn't boring; it was colourless.

That's what Saitou had concluded when the first thing he had noticed when he saw her again was how vibrant the colours of her kimono were; he felt they popped out even more than the first time he had seen her in it. But then, all colours suddenly felt stronger: the red in Matsudaira's clothes; the green in his wife's kimono; the pink in his second wife's pin. And when he turned to Kondou, it was as if a spotlight had been turned on him and looked ten times brighter than usual.

So, he finally realised, it wasn't them. It was him. And consequently, her. He had felt like an idiot for admitting it to himself, but it was true.

"Aw, I'm sad to hear that. But I feel confident there was at least one other female presence there to keep you better company than I ever would."

The scandalous affairs of Nagakura-san and his geisha; he changed about ten colours before he managed to make light of it, after Hijikata's laughter. "She figured you out! Behind the glasses and all that shyness, lies a suave lady-killer."

"N-n-nonsense!" he protested hotly but everyone's polite laugh caused him to take it easier. "I am…no such thing."

"Of course you aren't! I am much more suited to that title."

Saitou snorted. "It doesn't count when they think you're an easy target, Harada."

He fired up immediately! "You're just upset because the geisha that went after you gave up and prefers me now."

Harada said it to embarrass him, but had no idea he was actually paying him an indirect compliment, at least as far as Tokio was concerned. Saitou watched her try and feign disinterest but after perking up like that, she couldn't fool anyone. He felt like showing off to her a bit and decided to tease Harada a little more. "To brag about women who money can buy is pointless; pursuing them is just the same."

"Unless all other women are unattainable of course," Okita made his jab "and I think in Harada-san's case that's true."

"That's **not** true! That's definitely not the case, Tokio-san, don't listen to them!"

She giggled in her sleeve. "I won't," she gave him a shrewd look "but maybe you ought to not frequent such places too much, otherwise you will be taken advantage of."

That was it; she dealt the decisive blow. "It is nice seeing you again Tokio-san, we all missed you. I am going to go now," Harada said all in one breath, dejected and walked away.

"No, don't go like that Harada-san!" Okita went after him, way too jubilant; Nagakura chuckled, following them, too.

"Those idiots," Hijikata murmured and reluctantly followed after them, trying to keep the noise at a minimum.

They were left alone once more; a new sort of mood wafted in the air around them and she felt daring.

"How about you Hajime? Did _you_ miss me?"

He pursed his lips a little arrogant. " _Almost_ everyone worshipping you isn't enough? You have to have each and every one opinion?"

She blushed but didn't fold. "Not all opinions carry the same weight."

Ugh, she was being cute again; damn it. "In that case…not really, no." Her kicked-puppy expression was priceless; he smirked. "I mean, I might have, if you hadn't kept sending me all those letters...how inappropriate of you."

She put her finger in front of her mouth, looking around a little paranoid. "No one knows, except Teruhime-sama" she informed even more quiet "and no one should. We were not supposed to tell people of our journey, remember?"

"I do; you didn't."

"Of course, I did."

"Then you just didn't care."

"N…no! I was very careful."

"Oh yes, so careful, you included sketches of places you visited so if anyone got their hands on it, they could easily track you down; genius."

"I-…!" She changed ten colours, head dipping. "I, I just thought that…!"

"They were very nice though; quite skilful. You have a good hand…or so Hijikata says." The dumbfounded look she gave him was justified. "He saw; all of them in fact." Had they been alone, he was sure she would have gaped. "This feels like a good moment to let you know Hijikata and Okita know about your letters, though they'd never tell." She put her hand over her heart, trying to calm down. "Okita sort of snuck around, but Hijikata unabashedly opened and read them."

"He what!?"

She felt like fainting; all…all the inside jokes she wrote, all the private things…he read them? She could die of shame!

"He read them alright, before even I got the chance; all seven of them."

"Why-…?" But that question died in favour of another. "Seven?" He nodded yes; she nodded no. "I sent eight."

He was taken aback. "I only got seven."

"I did send it; and it was a month ago, it should have reached you." She seemed troubled. "Could it have been misplaced?"

"It could have."

Her eyes widened. "Should I be worried it fell into the wrong hands? Someone maybe intercepted it? Ah! what if Chousuu men took it and they-?"

"Tokio, relax," he said through amused chuckles "unless you wrote about the security and the exact number of people coming and going, nothing too bad is going to happen. Everyone already knows the Aizu-han went back to Aizu for the New Year celebration after all these years. The shogun himself made a big deal out of it."

"Oh."

"Besides, with all of us here, at the very core of the shogunate supporters, what could possibly happen? A coup?"

She smiled. "You are right, I am being ridiculous. All is well." She sighed in relief. "Tis just that I hoped you already knew…"

"Knew what?"

She jutted her chin out towards her father. "He's about to make the announcement."

Everyone watched as the patriarch made his way to the farthest side of the room, one that offered best visibility; talks slowly died down until the eventual silence her father wanted. "Once more, I wish to thank you for accepting my invitation and coming to my home, to celebrate with me! I could not be happier. I ask for nothing else, other than you to have fun."

Small murmurs of appreciation made the rounds but died down easily, as they saw he wanted to continue. "That being said, I have a task for my lord and his beautiful women that I hope they accept." The people in question gave him a look. "We shall be joined by a guest in three days from now and I should like to know your opinion of him."

Matsudaira's lips curled into a smirk. "Him I hear…can it be what I think it is?"

Kojuuro decided to play coy. "Maybe. We shall see. All I require of you is an honest assessment. Do you accept the task?"

All airs, he turned to the women around him. "Do we?" Through giggles, they said or nodded their agreement. "Then it is settled."

"Lovely! Now let's get Taka and Teru to sleep."

"No…!"

"Papa, we don't want to leave."

"Go now, you are too young; Matsudaira-sama will be retiring to his own residence soon enough and your sisters have to show the men around and then to their rooms. Kondou-san, I thought I should let you decide where you want to stay: here or the Aizu-han's residence?"

"It was you who invited us thus incredibly rude to stay elsewhere."

That was deemed the correct answer; Kojuuro clapped twice satisfied and the servants all but appeared out of thin air. "Two of you escort the young ladies to their rooms and the others make sure all the rooms are presentable. Once the inspection is done, come inform us."

"Yes, my lord," they all chorused; three instead of two daughters were then ushered outside, making complaints livelier but all the same unanswered.

"And now let's carry on…"

"Father," Tokio approached the man once he mingled with the rest "can I ask for a room?"

"What for my dear?"

"Hijikata-sama mentioned how they were left wanting a good healer after my departure while both Hijikata-sama and Saitou-san have injuries I treated and I would like to follow up on; I would love to make one into an examination room. Of course all who needed it, shall be treated, too."

"Ah, of course, of course; please, choose whichever you like."

And just like that, Tokio found herself a private space she could not only look at people's injuries, but also talk at a length with a man without fear of looking indecent, all in an effort to explain to a very startled Saitou Hajime, who would not stop staring in disbelief, what just transpired. She sighed. That was why she was upset he never got that last letter of hers; it explained everything.

Yet how could she know, it was for the exact same reason Hajime never received it. After a lacklustre attempt to gauge his reaction to big news, Hijikata took it upon himself to make sure Saitou was taken by surprise by at least one major thing concerning her, all just so he could see how Saitou would deal with it.

And he did; but what he saw, needed to be addressed.

* * *

 **A/N** : Hijikata is a meticulous worrywart, pass it around. He's also the mom friend and he has to keep an eye on _all_ of his children. But sometimes, mothers do things they shouldn't...but they have no regrets, much like him. Also, Okita is definitely the vodka aunt, I can just picture him.

Aaaah, hope you liked lovelies! Love you all, keep being awesome.

Kisses,  
FAI.


	20. …and a mother's intuition

**A/N** : How are you lovelies? Long time no see! Well, not really, but I'm here for my weekly update, right on time. As always, thanks for the love, either in faves, follows or reviews. You're the best and I hope I keep you entertained.

I really hope you enjoy this one; it's sort of an important moment for Tokio. There are no big realisations and fireworks; I believe it's not her style. His neither, but he's still on the way. Did I confuse you? You'll see what I mean, don't worry, it's coming.

No historical facts this once, only RuroKen ones, lol. Did you know Sagara Souzou was _adopted_ into the Sagara samurai family? Hence, he knew how unfair life could be from a young age. Also, he was married with a child when he left to form his army - which happens later on, I treat this gang of his as the beginnings of that army - so I feel like he connected with Sano and Tsukioka because they were his surrogate children and I think that's so cute 3

 **Timeline** : February 8th-9th 1864.

* * *

 **A fine lady...**

 **...and a mother's intuition.**

They arrived at the mansion relatively late; Tokio made her request even later. But no one protested when she proposed she looked at them that same night, after they were shown their rooms. It would be a small prognosis in case anyone needed anything more.

"My sweet Tokio is so considerate," her father gushed, gracing her with a big smile, making her blush "there can be no better person to pursue her chosen profession than her."

Kondou nodded appreciatively. "According to my men and Hijikata himself," he showed the man next to him "I should say I agree!"

"Oh indeed; too selfless always, never thinking of herself."

Hijikata went for the kill, nearly causing her to faint out of shame. He and she both knew the only reason she was so hell bent on this prognosis was to talk to Saitou; otherwise, she would have just waited for the next morning. In fact, if Matsudaira hadn't just left for his own house, Hijikata was certain he'd probably suggest just that: go to sleep now, she may look you over in the morning, no one's bleeding. And he would have been right.

"Oh, here is Matsuda," Kojuuro noticed the head of his staff heading towards them "are the rooms ready?"

"Yes, my lord. All of them have been inspected and have been found fit for accepting your guests."

"Very well; come on, Tokio, honey," he offered his hand to his wife "let us show everyone to their room. Once we're done, feel free to take a look at anyone who wishes."

Tokio dared not look at Saitou at all, for Hijikata was staring, nearly glaring, at her the entire time. And when her father stopped in front of the tallest man in the room with all formality, Tokio instinctively looked at the strict commander, only because she knew what was about to follow.

Kojuuro and Tooka bowed deeply in front of him. "Saitou-san, my wife and I have to thank you." Saitou managed to bow back and act accordingly despite his surprise. "You in the Shinsengumi all did your best, but we must offer our gratitude to Saitou-san in particular. You saved our daughter's life and honour in more than one occasion. You kept her safe and recovered her fast enough that no real harm was inflicted. We don't know how to properly express our thanks…"

"That is my duty," he simply said "no thanks are needed."

"Spoken like a true warrior," her mother commended, but shrewdly looked at her daughter who was actually looking between Hijikata and Saitou repeatedly, almost anxious.

"Nevertheless, we want to show you how much we truly appreciate it, so we decided to offer you a special room."

Tokio's heart beat faster; what with Hijikata's mood and jabs at her and the way he looked like the calm before the storm, she couldn't relax. Especially since Saitou was utterly ambushed by her parents' good wishes.

Her mother spared a glance for her daughter again, watching her hold her breath as Tooka's mouth opened: "We decided to give you a room that only samurai have ever used in this mansion before."

If Saitou's eyes could sparkle, they would have.

"It has not been used in a decade, ever since our Tokio was still a small child, and someone tried to kidnap her, when she was out playing with her friends and sister." Tokio did not even remember that, what was her mother saying? "We were worried they would try taking her again, so we opened that room to allow the samurai we asked for help to stay. He requested he was moved to another, one closer to Tokio's room, but instead, we moved Tokio's room closer to his."

Was that why she suddenly changed rooms when she was a child? Wow, she didn't remember anything. "Ever since, those two rooms have been close; despite not being used again after the culprit was caught, we kept it in top condition. And now, we would like you to stay in that room, as a way to show our thanks. And since you so competently kept her safe in the past, that way you can keep her safe here, too."

 _Don't blush; you are a twenty-year-old man; don't blush_.

He bowed deeply; for that one moment, all he thought about was how big of a deal this was and felt truly humbled. The next, he glanced at Hijikata to make sure he wasn't imagining him dead ten different ways in his mind's eye. When he found the man mildly smirking it put his mind at ease and the immediately next thought was just how used Tokio must have been to danger, if she was exposed to it at such a young age. No wonder she treated it so lightly…that needed to be fixed though.

"If my commanders agree, I would be honoured."

"But of course; you deserve it, Saitou." Kondou caused him to stand, patting his back twice. "Ain't that right, Toushi?"

"Indeed, it is."

Tokio was beaming, looking at Saitou – and the turn of events – with an odd sense of pride, having forgotten momentarily who was watching and why. "Now allow me show you all to your rooms! And then, whoever needs it, please come to the first room I show you to have your injuries looked at."

Tokio evaded her mother altogether, head lowered, bypassing all adults that were not supposed to escort her on this short walk; purpose in her step, she exited the room at a slow pace and led everyone away.

Kondou and Hijikata came to stand on either side while the rest followed as a group—even the sour looking Takeda, who felt he had his thunder stolen.

But it was Okita who spoke first. "It's so unfair! _I_ wanted to have the room closest to Tokio-chan!"

That earned him a barrage of smacks by almost every single man of the small entourage and a giggle from Tokio. But Kondou was utterly scandalised. He had never witnessed the extent of his flirting before, thinking Hijikata too strict and brushing it off. But now, he had to fearfully reconsider!

"Souji! What nonsense are these?"

"No nonsense, Kondou-san…! I'm just really jealous. Why is it always Saitou-san who gets the best assignments?"

Nagakura shook his head. "That's too inappropriate to say, even for you Okita-san."

"Yeah, don't think you're the only one who feels that way, too; this bastard" Harada nodded curtly to Saitou "always gets the best lately, but you don't see me complaining…like that."

Kondou smacked him though. "What sort of language is this in front of a lady?"

Tokio giggled in her sleeve again, only this once she made an effort to draw attention to it. "Do not be too harsh on them, Kondou-sama; they entertain me."

"They are appalling, not entertaining!"

"They are most fun; so long as they do not overstep any boundaries in presence of my parents or Matsudaira-sama, I do not mind."

"You're too lenient with them Tokio-san," Kondou actually scolded her "no wonder they have become so daring. You need to remind them of their place."

"They do no harm."

Hijikata found the perfect chance. "Does that matter?"

She turned to look at him curious.

He elaborated. "If one treats an inferior as an equal so long as the ones in charge are not there to see it, it creates a rift in perception. Slowly, they start to think they truly are equal, only because the one with the power allowed it; before you know it, they think they have claims that none other than themselves and that one person would ever recognise, leading to serious problems and misunderstandings."

Oh wow; _ouch_. He frigging dismantled her! If that wasn't a direct jab at her allowing this…thing with Hajime to happen and then keep happening until it became what it is now, she didn't know what it was. Redder than ever, she put her head down even lower and tried to defend herself, yet nothing but incoherent spluttering made it out of her windpipe.

"That would only happen if the other person is enough of a fool or an egomaniac to believe himself all that," Saitou came to her rescue and she felt a hundred times grateful. It also held another meaning, too, as she noticed Hijikata looking slightly towards the back. "So, Okita is a legitimate concern I suppose but Harada is fine."

They laughed, covering up Tokio's blush and Hijikata's keen expression; Kondou went so far as to start joking with them, but Saitou remained silent, watching the two out of the three at the head of the party. And when neither seemed to get over the exchange yet none pursued anything further, he allowed himself to look away…only to find Okita glancing at him with that infuriatingly smarmy expression that meant he knew something more than he let on.

One by one, they were shown their rooms, but none remained in it, other than Kondou – and thankfully that annoying Takeda –. They respectfully bid their goodbyes, and retired; yet Hijikata remained, even if his room was the third one to be shown, even after she finished the tour saying "and this is Saitou-san's room."

It felt so odd calling him that after such a long time. "Mine is the first one on the right in the next corridor. Not too far—the walls are so thin, you can hear everything anyway." She smiled to them. "So, now that you know where you are to stay, who wants to have any injuries looked at?"

Okita raised his hand. "Oh, me; I want, I want!"

Nagakura nodded as well. "I'd like you to take a look, too, Tokio-san."

"Me, too."

"As would I," Saitou finally said, struggling not to sound too eager.

"Go as declared," Hijikata stated, preventing any arguments from forming. "Thank you for your services Tokio-san."

"You are most welcome, Hijikata-sama." She bowed deeply. "May the first one follow me, please; the next one should come half an hour later."

Okita went with a skip in his step, making everyone but Tokio glare; yet, one by one, the men went their separate ways…leaving Hijikata and Saitou alone. And when he was sure no stragglers remained, without a second's delay, Hijikata went into Saitou's room. A little taken aback, but deemed not entirely unexpected, Saitou followed him inside.

"You are so lucky Kondou hasn't noticed anything and her father seems just as oblivious" not even a second spent on formalities, how lovely "otherwise you'd be in deep trouble. And your only saving grace is the answer you gave to what I just called her out on."

A sigh. "I am not an idiot, Hijikata."

"Yeah, but you nearly attacked Sagara the other day because he had her ribbon and Harada for saying he wanted her to pour his drink."

Anger resurfaced for a fracture of a second but Hijikata saw it and gave him a look, as if that proved his point.

Saitou managed to push past that. "He is a man we don't know of or what he's capable of that has expressed clear anti-shogunate sentiments; why _shouldn't_ I be upset he put her in a position to owe him a favour?"

"And Harada?"

"…you worry about me, or so you say, but you allow him and Okita to say such things about her. They shouldn't and you know it."

His look was piercing. "No one actually believes what they wish would, _will_ happen; it's just a couple of men's unattainable dreams. Who am I to take that away from them? After all, they know not to say such things in front of anyone important—and Kondou doesn't count, you know he doesn't." Hijikata caught him before he managed to protest. "Besides, when they say it, it sounds like wishful thinking; if you dared say it, it would sound like a legitimate request."

Saitou rolled his eyes. "You give me too much credit. She doesn't think that highly of me."

"Oh really? Then why did she send you that eighth letter you never received?" Saitou's eyes became smaller in instant suspicion. "Why did she write all of the things she did if she didn't think highly of you? Or, at the very least, your opinion didn't have significance to her?"

Saitou tried not to be upset. "You heard us; and you kept the letter from me."

"I did; both." Just as his subordinate crossed his hands to brace himself for the match that was about to come, Hijikata raised his palm in an effort to stop him. "It came half a week after you started training and I was about to give it to you, but I got curious again, so I read it; but I after I did, I worried it would distract you, but you did too well; it'd be a shame."

This was all Saitou's fault; if he hadn't given it to him that first time, he never would have dared to open his mail. Damn it. "So, what did the letter say?"

It took less than a second for the commander to produce it from his sleeves. "I was going to give it to you tonight anyway. Read it and then go get examined." Saitou had the decency not to snatch it out of his hands. "But I'm warning you for the last time: watch it. If you don't, you'll force my hand."

"I'm not a child."

"You aren't," Hijikata agreed, sighing, "that's the problem. Final time Saitou; don't make me regret it."

"You won't."

Hijikata shut the door behind him without once looking back. Despite the ominous feeling, Saitou settled down and started reading.

 _Dear Hajime,_

 _Father received the answer Matsudaira-sama sent to his invitation and said you are all coming! I can't help but be excited; I am anxiously looking forward to your arrival. It has been too uneventful and quiet around here lately, maybe you swordsmen will change that. Don't be upset, I only jest; but it is truly a happy occasion._

 _Father too is excited to have you; he has already picked out your rooms. Although Matsudaira-sama will naturally stay at his own estate, you and the rest of the Shinsengumi shall stay with us. Kondou-sama alone will be given the choice of staying here or Matsudaira-sama, but father – with the help of my mother, naturally – has already decided who will stay where. Of course, that is something that does not warrant a mention normally, but I must make a deal out of it, for e fear Hijikata-sama might not take this well._

 _Remember I said the entire family is grateful for your services and keeping me safe? They decided to do you the great honour of giving you the room closest to mine, so if anything happens, you can act immediately. Nothing will happen, it's just a formality, but you understand the concept yes? They show you trust._

That's why Hijikata wasn't upset. He already knew about it.

 _But it could still give Hijikata-sama plenty of reason to be upset, so I am warning you beforehand. If Hijikata-sama so wishes, I suppose you are free to exchange rooms, even if I don't really like it, so long as father doesn't mind; after all, he did put a lot of thought into picking them. But should Hijikata-sama say you are too close to my age thus seems inappropriate, father will probably fold; but if father does insist, please don't push him. He will feel slighted._

 _I also received some concerning news today; one more man shall be joining us close to New Year and from what I gather, and despite father being very hush hush about it, he must be a prospect._

There it was, the mystery man mentioned. She did mention him in her letter, as she said. Strangely enough, it made no difference to him. That visceral feeling remained.

 _Normally I would be panicking but from what I gathered he is not that much of a threat._

Oh? Interesting.

 _What I pieced together so far, speaks of a young man who is either loved or hated by those he meets, said to have made many controversial comments. Given father decided to invite him only after Matsudaira-sama accepted to come, I am almost certain father doesn't know what to do and will rely heavily on my lord's opinion. But my lord is not a man easily impressed, thank Buddha, so I firmly believe I shall be in the clear._

Let's hope so…!

 _No matter, he shall be coming and I can't help but be a little nervous. What do you think?_

 _As always, keep safe._

 _Kind regards,  
Tokio._

 _Ps the great Tama-chan is pleased._

Per usual, a sketch was included; for the second time, it was the cute fat Tama-chan, curled into a ball on someone's lap. She was napping happily, whiskers long and protruding. The more he stared, the more things he noticed: Tama-chan was wearing a ribbon on her neck, tied into a pretty bow at the top; she was sleeping between this person and a desk. The person was definitely Tokio, not just because the patterns of the kimono looked way too familiar, but this was drawn at an angle that whoever did it, looked down at the animal.

He couldn't help the small smile that came to his lips at the image.

"Lucky cat," he said to no one in particular and contented himself in refolding everything and putting them away. This once, nothing would be put on display, but it didn't matter. It was cherished all the same.

He meditated until the right amount of time passed and then slowly rose to his feet. He was good at navigating large houses so he found the room easily; he drew the shoji door open to find an almost asleep Tokio lying on the floor. She was sitting in the proper position until sleep overcame her from the looks of it; then she simply fell on her side and never got up. She looked so tired, he had half a mind to turn around and leave. But before he could decide, he watched her stir and murmur.

"The great hime-sama wakes from her slumber…"

That snapped her eyes open in a second! Clumsily and in an adorable hurry, she fumbled around with trying to get up and sit down properly again, but she literally couldn't find the strength to do it. "Stop, you'll make me cry; too pathetic."

"Shut" a yawn "up. I'm really tired."

The yawn never really stopped and he barely made out what she said. "It _is_ late. Maybe we should reschedule."

She shook her head no furiously, still yawning. "Just…help me up" she offered both her hands, eyes closing every other second "and give me a moment to…wash my face…or whatnot."

He took her hands and pulled her to her feet; she crushed into his chest in less than a second. He knew that would happen though, so he simply kept her up by putting a hand on her back. "Whatnot seems to be winning; go to sleep hime-sama."

She made incoherent noises, never actually moving, but it was obvious she was complaining. Alright, let's try this: he'd put her back down and wait for an entire minute. If she made no movement, she needed the sleep and he was gone. She must have read his mind though because suddenly she was clutching on to him as if her life depended on it.

"But I want to tell you about…that man who is…supposed…and explain…"

"Hijikata had the letter; he gave it to me and I read it, so you don't need to explain anything. Go to sleep, or you'll hit your head."

"Hijikata-sama…had it…?"

"See? More questions; we'll talk at a length tomorrow. Now sleep."

"But I…!"

"Sleep."

As always, when he'd say it more forcefully, she'd do as he asked. She slumped and decided to give into the gravity that pulled down her eyelids. He watched her consciousness literally fade away as she slumped against him. Her breathing evened and all of her weight fell on him. She fell asleep. Huh. That was surprisingly easy. Of course, that left him with a problem he hadn't actually considered: who would get her to her room?

He put her carefully down and opened the shoji door as soundlessly as possible. His head popped out, in search of a servant. But nothing. He sighed. He didn't like the idea of leaving her alone to further his search, but he had to. Hesitantly, he took the first step; then the second; just before he rounded the corner though, he was blessed with good luck! A man was still walking the corridors, dressed in the same colours – blue and green – and style as the servants from before.

"Excuse me," at that time of night he didn't even have to raise his voice to be heard, the older man with the too black eyes immediately turned to him "I am Saitou Hajime and—."

"Ah, the young gentleman staying in the samurai room."

"The same; your young lady was supposed to take a look at me tonight, but her fatigue won out. She's sleeping."

"Oh! We are so sorry, Saitou-san! I shall personally make sure she takes a good long look at you tomor-"

"No, I don't mind that; it's just that she's _asleep on the floor_ as we speak. Someone should take her to her room."

Realisation hit him. "Of course, how silly of me!" He took a look around once; twice; then looked at Saitou directly. "Would it be too much to ask you to take her? I don't mean to inconvenience you of course," he added when he saw the slightly doubtful look on Saitou's face "but your rooms are the closest and my back is not what it used to be."

A very odd feeling swirled in his gut that moment: it was a mixture of feelings in fact, effectively making his insides a soup. "Are you sure?"

The older man nodded. "Ah, yes, do not fret; I myself will relay the news to Takagi-sama. Please take care of her, yes?"

He nodded. Bowing in appreciation, the old man left Saitou with the responsibility. It wasn't much of a responsibility honestly but…after his talk with Hijikata, if the man so much as glimpsed him accidentally, he'd be in too much trouble. But he refused to allow her to sleep on the floor for the entire night, that much he knew. Sighing, he walked through the shoji door that he'd left open and went to her. She was snoring by now and he couldn't help the small snort of laughter. How unlady like of her.

But how endearing.

He knelt next to her and carefully put his hands underneath her legs and back; she stirred and turned his way, immobilising him for a moment. A monster rose in his chest, roaring at the indecency of it all: him, a young man, carrying a young lady of her status to her room, all alone…yet the roar wasn't a protest, not completely, and that was the paralysing part. It was also excitement.

 _Don't think of such things, what's wrong with you_?

He pretty much shut his brain down and picked her up, all against his better judgment. He closed the door with his foot, seeing his hands were full, and made his way—wait. What was he supposed to do? Go the way he came and risk being seen by all of his comrades or go the long way around and risk being seen by remaining staff? He struggled to come up with an answer, standing still for well over a minute.

He looked left; he looked right. He'd go the way he came. Shorter route, less chances.

As he started walking, he felt her hands snake around his neck, face buried in his chest; she made a noise then and he couldn't help but feel too self-conscious. He tried not to think about it too hard but he could feel the heat coming off of her, her breath on his skin. She felt heavier than Sa-chan, but lighter than one would have thought; she felt just as hefty as he had expected her to be. Though why would he so much as begin to spend his time on something like that was truly beyond him; but he had and he was right.

She felt just right.

Although he couldn't go too fast, Saitou was blessed with stealth; he was also blessed with good luck for no one seemed to be walking around at this time of night to catch a glimpse of him, even if it took him ten minutes to make a five-minute walk. Still, he wasn't complaining: she'd gotten quite comfortable in his arms and he'd gotten quite comfortable with her there, snuggled up to his chest. He tried his best to look a little less pleased but he just knew he had a stupid smug look on his face.

He entered the long corridor of rooms then; the ultimate test. Kondou's room was the only one somewhat removed, he had passed that uneventfully already. But now it was Hijikata's; Takeda's; and after that Harada's; then Nagakura's and Okita's…his was the very last one. Hers was even further away. He took a bracing breath. Now or never.

He started walking with even more caution that before; he was so nervous, he feared his aura alone would summon Hijikata out to scold him! But he pressed on, a goal clearly set in his mind. First room cleared; second room safe; third room—a door opened. Nagakura's room? He paused to see who would emerge. What he saw was enough to put a smirk on his face. "Good evening."

The young, bright woman, no older than the occupant of the room she just snuck out of, jumped up all nerves! She had only checked one direction and was about to turn to the other, but Saitou never let her. Her cheeks became rosier as her eyes widened and then became smaller, face wrinkling by the sheer shame. A curtain of brown fell in front of her face then, covering it completely.

"S-Saitou-sama…"

"Ochako, right?"

"Yes," she squeaked and hid her face further.

"Your kimono is backwards."

Unbridled panic made its way onto her face, as her hands flew to her fabrics immediately! She rushed to check—….and then proceeded to glare at Saitou with everything she had. "Made you look though," he meaningfully added and watched her turn ten shades darker. He shook his head amused. "Walk with me."

That was the last thing she had expected to hear, if her reaction was any indication; fighting off the developing smirk, he managed to fall into a step she would be comfortable with. "We need to get your lady in bed and I obviously can't be the one to do it."

"O-oh…indeed; she fell asleep. Did she manage to see you?"

He nodded. "Only barely; she didn't examine me."

"But she did see you, talked with you." He gave her a look. "Explained…!"

"We had a small talk, yes; all is well." That was way too specific; did the maid know anything? "She was simply tired."

Ochako's chuckle was good natured. "She was bound to be. My lady hasn't been sleeping well for over two months now." Saitou was instantly concerned. "There's nothing wrong with her health. It's her heart, I think, that suffers."

She let that sink in for a moment; it was a shame that men like him didn't blush, Ochako decided, for it would be a sight. Nagakura had been too precious with his lowered eyes and over-the-glasses gazes; Saitou pretended to be unaffected and kept his head high, though, giving her no satisfaction, until she noticed the aversion of his eyes.

"She's been feeling a little lonely lately, I believe; a little melancholic, too. She would sit in front of her open balcony door and sigh many a time; others she would walk the gardens in the wee hours of the morning, in the company of a guard. Some she even took to sketching by candle light! But how odd…the day you arrived, she seems to have calmed down. Her heart must be at ease again."

He remained tactfully silent. Good thing he did, too for they reached her room and he didn't have to betray any of his feelings.

"Open the door."

She did it, all grace; he bypassed her and—he stopped. This was her room; her personal room. Has been ever since she was ten. He hesitated to walk inside. Should he enter? It felt he was trespassing a sanctuary. But Ochako did unobstructed; with quick moves, she lay out the futon that rested in the closet. She urged him to lay her on it with a nod. Only then did he move from the threshold.

Ah shit; it really felt like he was trespassing. Being as private as he was, he considered his room a sanctum. Going into hers like this felt underhanded—if he wasn't invited, he didn't want to enter. But then, why would she invite him in her room, was he an idiot? Completely out of sorts, he put her down as carefully as he could and turned about to leave.

"Thank you for carrying her, Saitou-san," Ochako caught up with his pace.

"Go tend to your lady."

"I will; but first allow me to thank you." She stopped to bow and damn all these manners now he stopped, too. "And I would ask you, if you could, please don't mention you saw me coming out…of…"

"What you or he does in your spare time is no concern of mine."

The relief on her face was nearly palpable. "Thank you, Saitou-san; thank you for taking care of my lady, too."

He was already on his way to his room as he saluted "goodnight."

Ochako craned her neck; "I shall tell her all about it in the morning!"

Saitou cringed; she almost woke everyone up, what was wrong with her? Who shouts so late at night? He shut the door to his room in record time and commanded himself to undress and go to sleep without thinking anything in between, nothing at all, not for a single second. Go to sleep, ignore that small voice in your head nagging and concentrate on visualising the consequences should Hijikata get wind of this before her father. Right; that should help.

That _should_ have helped; yet all he got was the weirdest dream of Tokio sleeping next to him with her head on his right shoulder and Hijikata screaming in his face from his left. No wonder he woke up with a raging headache.

.

"Are you truly unlucky or are you much more cunning than I ever gave you credit for—that's what I'm struggling to decide?"

The very next morning, the entire schedule of the week had already been decided and announced to every guest: they would leave for the hot springs at noon; at the same time tomorrow, they'd be returning home. They'd get to rest for the rest of the day, then it was a visit at the Aizu-han's estate: the mansion, the stables, the accompanying gardens, and then they'd feast altogether at the grand dining room. The rest of the days, they'd spend at the festival. After making those announcements, her father took the time to personally thank Saitou again, for getting his daughter to bed safely and not letting her freeze her ass off in that room. Kondou commended him; the men gave him mean glares; Hijikata was the epitome of scariness though. He was calm as far as appearances went, but inside, he seethed.

And when he heard that the reason they'd be leaving at noon was so that Saitou could properly get looked at today, since he obviously wasn't yesterday, Hijikata felt like murder. Sufficiently discouraged by his superior's conduct and slightly disheartened by Tokio's absence – who tended to Teruhime-sama so she could accompany them to the hot springs in a few hours – he almost skipped out on his check-up.

But then, ten minutes before he was supposed to not-show at that same room as last night, Hijikata accosted him with that comment.

"You think I'd ever be caught in anything so foolish willingly?"

"Maybe you feel like it served your purpose." The silent offense on Saitou's face was too pronounced. "So, am I to believe you did not enjoy having to carry the fair, helpless lady to her room?"

"To assumeI would ever risk so much for fleeting enjoyment, you do me a disservice."

Silence.

"Yet again, it is your answers that prevent me from taking further action." He sighed. "Go get looked at by your troublesome girl for now, but if anything happens or she says anything that you think is even remotely risqué, you tell me. And I see what to do."

Like how she couldn't sleep at night for more than two months? "…" Or how she thought and actually _wanted_ to explain herself to him about the mystery prospect man as if he had any say in it? _Tell him; this is what he wants to know_. Then what about the all-time classic of basically no distance between them because she always finds some way to grab him?

 _Just open your mouth and say it!_

"…I will." _Liar!_

He nodded and left as fast as he could. Why? Why couldn't he just _say_ it? He wasn't betraying her; he would, in fact, be doing both of them a favour. And the way his mind immediately went to that, he too considered it somewhat indecent. He couldn't understand the way his mind worked sometimes. He knew he wasn't betraying her trust, he knew it was a little controversial and yet, he would not tell Hijikata, even if he just promised to do that. He was protecting her, he decided; that's why he kept quiet. While at the same time, he knew better and kept his distance.

A dark thought was born in his mind just then, but he dismissed it. He wasn't like that. So, he pressed on unhindered, until he was standing in front of the room. He knocked.

"Come in, please." The moment he walked in, he saw her on the floor, next to a short table and an array of supplies all around her. She smiled excited just for seeing him; something weird happened to him at that. "Hajime; it's so good to see you again…properly." She made a face. "I was slightly tired yesterday and I can't say I remember too much; I was here and then I was in my bed."

His eyebrows raised meaningfully. "Magically."

"Magically." She giggled. "I guess I should thank you-"

"No thanks; just take a look at me. Last time I was on a mission an arrow struck me and it hurts ever since."

"When was that?"

"…half a month ago."

Eyes widened, hands flew to her hips. "Hajime! Why didn't you come first yesterday?"

"…Hijikata wanted to give me your letter."

"Oh." She seemed to remember something. "Oh, that happened! Oh my god, I'm so ashamed! Did he read that one, too?" He nodded affirmatively and she actively tried to hide herself behind her sleeves. "I want to die…!"

"I don't; so, you do what you do and I'll tell you what's happened and what I know."

Thusly, both got to work. Tokio was mortified to find a piece of the tip of the arrow had lodged itself inside him and that's what caused the continuous pain; she took it out and disinfected it to the best of her ability. He on the other hand just told her pretty much all that happened with the vice commander, her nodding thoughtfully when appropriate. Once or twice she blushed, but otherwise said nothing about the mystery prospect.

So, now there was only one matter remaining.

"And last but not least…"

Saitou produced a purple piece of cloth; her eyes shone in recognition and smiled. "My ribbon! Oh, you ran into Sagara-san; did you help him like I asked? What happened?"

"To begin with," he started strictly "I'd advise you not to give away your articles of clothing or accessories to strange men. It's ill-advised." He was surprised to see she simply pursed her lips annoyed at his tone. "You don't think it is?"

"What else could I have done? Monetary compensation would have been trivial and if I wanted it to be substantial then we'd be left with no money for the rest of our journey."

"Don't give him anything!"

"I couldn't; he saved us."

He heaved an irritated sigh. "Why didn't you consult Teruhime-sama about it?"

"Oh, but I did. You won't like her suggestion."

"Really?" He crossed his arms. "What did she say?"

She put her nose up, all superior. "Men like him should not be rewarded with material things, she'd said, it cheapens their efforts," he raised his hands to show his agreement; she kept her superior expression as she continued: "so, men like him should be rewarded with thank you kisses." Saitou stared dumbfounded. "Or good luck ones; _or both_." Her look was challenging. "But I thought that was inappropriate for an unmarried woman such as myself; Teruhime-sama is divorced, she has another outlook on things like these. So I decided to give him my ribbon and pray you do not attack him before he had a chance to explain. What do you think I should have done?"

"You should never listen to Teruhime-sama about these things, to begin with."

"I don't."

"But that wasn't a good solution either. He could be, and nearly is, an enemy to our cause. And you owe him a favour? Unacceptable."

"But if you gave me the ribbon, it means my debt has been repaid." Her eyes became too narrow. "You didn't kill him, did you?"

He clicked his tongue. "What's it to you, even if we did?"

"He saved my life!" She frantically started searching for evidence of foul play on her ribbon, thinking if Sagara kept it on his person, had he been killed, the cloth would bear specs of blood. "How could you…? I owed him…!"

"Relax hime-sama; he's fine. We helped him get rid of a gang of bandits." The sigh of relief that escaped her sparked something very primal within him. "He could have killed us though; he isn't friendly to the shogun after all, you said it yourself."

"Nonsense," she snapped as she imitated him, only backwards, and buried the ribbon in her kimono "you ran no risk. The men around say he isn't aggressive to shogunal forces—he is very close to Aizu after all. he wouldn't dare."

"If you say so; obviously you know better than Hijikata."

"Hijikata-sama was worried?"

"Yes, he was." The way he said it was as if he had just finished the argument; she huffed, too. "But don't worry too much."

"He wouldn't have hurt you; he promised."

"Promised?"

"Why yes, I told him about you and said those men would help if you mentioned my name, so please don't harm them and he said _certainly_."

He felt a vein on his forehead about to burst. "We don't need you to arrange things for us! Hijikata was upset you used us, too."

She simply shook her head, looking away. "What do you want me to say, Hajime? That I'm sorry he helped us? Or should I have just listened to Teruhime-sama—?"

"Don't _ever_ say that again." She never noticed him coming close but there he was, only three centimetres away from her face, thunderous. She leaned a little backwards. "Two wrongs don't make a right."

"…alright."

He released a breath as he regained distance; he felt a little disappointed in himself. "Sorry, but I feel strongly about it. He looked like the kind of man who thought of all angles, much like Hijikata. What you did wasn't illogical, but I wish you hadn't."

"Be there with me next time, so I don't need to owe other people favours."

"I-…!"

He stopped too abruptly; everything got confusing. That felt like a compliment but nothing about it was proper. This was also the kind of thing he should be telling Hijikata about…that yet again, he wouldn't. He felt guilty both about not being there and about hiding this, so he frowned furiously.

"I'm not your personal guard, I can't just give up on my post because-…"

"Then don't lecture me; I did the best I could under the circumstances."

He looked away. That's it, she knew she won the argument. Triumphant, she straightened her back, putting one palm on top of the other. "Need anything else before we leave?"

His eyes darted to hers. "You, to be more proper." She felt her cheeks redden. "Hope you can manage for a day."

"Only if you manage to be less severe."

Shit, he smiled; she really won now. "Fine; I'll see you later, hime-sama," he gave in, as he stood. She followed his example, beaming at him.

"I do hope you enjoy the hot springs…! And the small trip there."

"Too many trips," he exclaimed annoyed "no more trips for you, at least for a year." She giggled. "I warned you."

"I'll take my med kit with me."

.

When Teruhime-sama joined everyone for the first time, all were elated to see her well, but most of all her sister – and first wife to Matsudaira-sama – who knew exactly how dangerous the matter of health could be for her. Despite being guests, all of the Shinsengumi men refused to act as anything less than security for their small journey, claiming the guards were much more needed back home where two of the four daughters would stay – due to their young age – and could easily fall victim, since anyone would have heard about their visit to the hot springs by now.

Thus, with the one exception of Takeda, who took to entertaining the young Tsukuyo thus travelling with the first carriage – as if he was a rich man, the asshole – all others remained on horses. Even Matsudaira-sama decided some fresh air would be better and decided to ride one, instead of being with his family, for almost half of the way – in other words, as long as Hijikata allowed him –.

Strangely enough, the journey wasn't tiring; it was refreshing! The beautiful paths, the frosty nature, and the rural beauty, left all satisfied. What made them protest was the fact that men and women had to be separated in two groups and be kept that way until they had dinner.

Hijikata was pleased.

.

"Tokio onee-sama," Tsukuyo addressed her with all formality and Tokio had to cringe because she knew something unpleasant was coming "can I ask you something? But you must promise not to grow angry with me."

The two of the three wives of Matsudaira-sama had taken their bath earlier; Teruhime exchanged looks with Tooka and her sister, Toshihime, the only adult women remaining. Then they looked at Tokio, who was suspiciously staring at her sister, urging her to go on with a nod nonetheless.

"Is Saitou-san the man you were telling mother and I about?" Tokio's expression became blank; her stare zoomed out. "He is very tall after all and does appear too serious all the time."

"He has very unusual eyes, too," her mother jumped right in, relishing her daughter's sudden shock "just like you described them."

Tsukuyo nodded firmly. "And he is of the right age…"

Toshihime looked at her sister once more, noticing how she was fighting with herself, trying to reel the laughter in. Her eyes turned to Tokio sharply, smirk seeping to her words. "What were you telling them about Saitou-san, Tokio-chan?"

"Nothing serious, don't sound so interested."

"Ah!" She giggled. "Is this something like a scandal that I should keep quiet?"

Teruhime couldn't help it anymore. She burst out laughing, nearly drowning herself in the process. "No sister, no such thing," she managed between chuckles "Tokio-chan simply likes talking with Saitou-san."

She clicked her tongue. "Talking? Is that all?"

"Talking at ungodly inappropriate hours of the night while sneaking out of the house to meet him, but yes, just talking."

Toshihime's interest was instantly rekindled. "Tokio-chan! You are not allowed outside the mansion late at night."

"I know-,"

"And to think you do it to meet with a man?" She giggled. "How daring."

"We simply exchange information, that is all."

"So, it **is** Saitou-san."

"Yes Tsuki, it's him, what of it?"

The sister smiled. "Nothing really…I was simply curious…"

But Toshihime could not be contained. "But he sleeps so close to you now; if you wanted, you could—!"

"—do nothing about it, other than feel safe at night because _no one_ is sneaking out in my home, under my roof." Her mother was absolute. "Not even for something so innocent as talking."

Toshihime giggled again. "Ah, youth; if only I was your age again. You're wasting yours, Tokio-chan; if I were you, I'd definitely do much more than talking."

"Toshihime-sama, I beg you, be more prudent around my daughters. You and Teruhime-sama, too. What is it with you sisters? You may look nothing alike, but your attitudes are exactly the same."

Toshihime glanced at her sister; they shared a laugh. "We have been raised together after all…"

"And it would be a shame such a smart woman like your daughter to end up in a loveless marriage sooner rather than later, without having any fun in the meantime." Tooka's look was warning; Teruhime shrugged. "I won't mince my words, no matter how much I respect you."

"Why don't you and I go now, Tsuki-chan," Toshihime urged the young daughter "before we get too pruney?"

"But I—"

"We are too pretty to be wrinkled like that, come on."

Despite protests and thinly veiled excuses, Tsukuyo was dragged out of the water and away from the developing argument. All the remaining women needed to hear was "we keep this secret, yes?" from Toshihime in order to resume.

"Teruhime-sama, you and I both know it is my husband and not I who wishes for a union so early in Tokio's life."

"You are his wife; you can sway him."

"No, I can't; I have discussed this with you and Tokio a hundred times! Kojuuro sees too much of himself in her and he was introduced to me when he was seventeen; he's convinced that is how Tokio will meet her soulmate, too: through arranged marriage at a young age."

"But he is the exception, not the rule!"

"He understands that; he simply thinks the same will be true for our daughter, too."

"What a ridiculously romantic man."

Tooka felt too ashamed. "I **am** doing my best to delay it."

So did Teruhime; she knew Tooka wasn't to blame…but she had to talk to someone about it. "I know; I believe you. I heard of the man who is to visit us in two days."

Both women chuckled. "Oh yes; Kojuuro hand-picked him for his status, wealth and age; what he doesn't know is that I made sure he picked _him_ , because he is the most infuriating one of all." Tooka laughed. "Katamori-san will hate him. And Tokio will be allowed to pursue her dreams a little longer."

Only then did they pay attention to the young woman, who was caught off guard staring at the distance – suspiciously where the men's hot springs were –, looking all types of disappointed. When she realised the spotlight was on her, she jolted and tried her best to look less miserable. "Y-yes?"

Her mother sighed. "Sweetie," she started paddling towards her "you know I only want what's best for you, yes?"

"Of course, mother."

Teruhime came close, too. "And you know _I_ would never really lead you astray, yes?"

What did she miss? What was up with all the grand declarations? "Of course."

"Then please listen to our advice." She waited for both women to collect themselves and speak at the same time:

"Don't meet with Saitou-san again."

"Don't stop meeting with Saitou-san."

She stared; the two women, dumbfounded, turned to one another. "But he brings at least some joy to her life!"

"But should anyone see them, her reputation will be tarnished!"

"No one would see them; they don't do anything improper anyway!"

"They only need to be glimpsed to be outcast, no one will care about what is really going on."

Teruhime-sama was so flabbergasted, she stood fully, towering over the other woman! "But if it weren't for your husband's ridiculous ideas about romance and marriage, these two would have never been so close to begin with!"

Tooka felt the same way, and immediately matched Teruhime's height. "That is not the matter under examination here!"

"Then what is?"

"How she should stop meeting with this otherwise most honourable, capable man, in fear she ruins both their good names and reputations."

"Katamori has the power to make it go away immediately."

"But what about their futures? Should both these bright, skilled individuals be buried under emergency measures for not even a real indiscretion?"

And then there was silence; the two older women remained glaring at one another, while at the same time striving to make the other see reason—their reason. Tokio watched them from her spot in the spring, not daring to look away in fear they might throw down. She had to do something to diffuse the tension and fast. but what?

She looked at both one final time; she took a deep breath. "Despite what you said though, I see you do like him, mother." Surprise took over in both women's features. "I mean, you knew who he was before he ever set foot in the house and still gave him the room closest to mine."

"Tch!" Teruhime fell back into the water. "And you have the nerve to call **me** a matchmaker."

It worked; her mother followed suit, a chuckle escaping her. "I knew who he was from the moment you talked about the man-who-should-not-be-named to be honest. Some things coincided with tales of a daring Saitou Hajime Kojuuro told me about; I only wanted to see how Tokio would react."

"How convoluted of you mother."

But Teruhime only shrugged."So far, so good; she fell asleep and he took her to her room in the presence of her maid and only after one of your senior servants asked him to. You can't get more straight-laced than that."

"Indeed," her mother admitted.

"So what harm could that straight-laced man do? Don't you see—he's perfect for Tokio's circumstances."

"Teruhime-sama," the woman in question had to step in "he's someone I consider a friend…of sorts. I do not wish to use him. I like his company, so I talk to him. If this was an arrangement of convenience, I do not think he would have stood for it anyway, he's too proud."

"You say you like talking to him, I say you simply like him;"

"M—mother!"

"but no matter what, this is a doomed romance."

Tokio grew ten shades darker and it had nothing to do with the hot water. "Wh—who said anything about romance!?"

"I did just now, seeing neither of you are brave enough to do so."

Teruhime looked away. "I don't believe it is romance…at least that's my official standpoint should anyone ask."

"But it's only the three of us now," Tooka scolded the woman "and I'm your mother," she kept on scolding, this once Tokio, who felt like she was going through some sort of realisation "I know you better than anyone. A crush is harmless; a relationship isn't. Stop seeing him. That is what I, as your mother who only wants what's best for you, advises."

Could she be any more guilt-tripping than this? Tokio wanted to faint just so she could stop dealing with this and not just her mother's accusations but also her realisations about her own feelings, damn her good constitution. "I'm not—we don't—there's no relationship! Nor any sort of romance going on, nothing, I swear…!"

"And I believe you, I really do; but if you keep seeing him, how long will that last I wonder?"

"He's a proper man, very proper, who would never…!"

Her mother's look though, was disarming. It made her look away. "If he's as proper as you claim, what is he doing meeting you anyway?"

Tokio fell silent. She could give her mother many alternative answers, ones that would put the blame on her, but that would only make her case worse. Also, she felt she would be lying to herself: a man as proud and capable as him would never be roped into something for more than a month without wanting it to some extent. She blushed. She just accepted she had a crush on him. But did that also mean…?

"You like him; and I believe he likes you, too."

Yeap, there it was, her mother's words confirmed it. Tokio swallowed hard.

"And it is precisely for that matter that I want you to stop seeing him, once you return to the capital." Tokio never raised her head. "Have fun in his company now, make merry, but stop seeing him outside actual coincidental or formal meetings. If what I said is even remotely true, it's best for the both of you and you know it."

Teruhime watched everything closely, but dared not utter a word. Tooka was right. And for what was worth, she really was a good mother. No matter how much she wished she had a daughter like Tokio, she had to understand, Tokio wasn't really her daughter, but Tooka's. And her advice, although valuable, should not outrank the mother's.

"Yes mother." Tokio's defeated tone broke both women's hearts. She hugged herself "I shall do as you say."

Tooka stroke her daughter's cheek with care; then put her hand under Tokio's chin and made her look at her. "But don't forget: make merry while you're here, yes? Have some fun…"

A sad smile. "Yes mother."

"I have a feeling this suitor will be dealt with swiftly and you'll have ample time to feel sorry for yourself later."

A snort of self-depreciating laughter was shared between all three of them. After that, conversation drifted to her studies and what sort of progress she was making; to the shogun and his wives; to Matsudaira and his own wives; to the Shinsengumi as a unit…but none of them mentioned Saitou Hajime again.

What Tokio took away from this meeting were three things: her mother liked but did not approve of Saitou; she had deeper feelings for him than she realised; and what's worse, he may have had them, too. which made it all the worse; her mother was right, she couldn't torture the man. She was arranged to be married once already, she'd be meeting with a new suitor tomorrow or the day after that and if he was shot down, she would be considered taken, for the next rich young man who happened to make a good impression on her father. She should – and had to – let go. What use was it, stringing him along? He could always find another woman, one suitable for him, to marry. And if he was lucky, this one he'd love and she'd love him back. Maybe, they'd have a couple of kids, grow old together and live happily ever after.

So, what if the mere thought made her feel physically sick? She had no right to interfere while he...he had every right to move on.

* * *

 **A/N** : Aaaaye, I'm an asshole! Sorry not sorry. I love angst almost as much as happy endings. And ups and downs; and for these two, they are bound to be monumental. So, hope you liked it, did not hate me for it and, admit it, this isn't where you were expecting the prohibition to come from, right? Drop a line or two to tell me your thought.

Love you all,  
FAI.


	21. …and choices

**A/N:** Heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeey lovelies! How have you been? Alright? I am so so so so sorry for the prolonged absence, life happened. I won't start explaining myself because it'll be just excuses for the most part so I humbly apologise for not meeting my deadline. I will do better, I'll try.

Going on to the story, maaaaaaaaaan, this chapter went away from me. Before I knew it I had reached 11.000 words and I hadn't even gotten around to the big, big event so I decided to pull the plug a little earlier and keep the inspiration rolling for the next one. Hope you like.

 **Fun fact** : Eiji can also mean second son. It was intentional, but not really. I was really liking the name for this guy and then I did a small search for what it means and this popped up so...I _knew_ I had to keep it.  
 **Historical facts** : Matsudaira Toshihime, Saku and Kiyo are Matsudaira Katamori's wives.  
 **Timeline** : February 9th - 14th, 1864.

* * *

 **A fine lady...**

 **...and choices.**

Dinner that night wasn't that pleasant of an affair. Tokio was subdued through it all, preferring to keep quiet and keep to herself. She rarely participated in any of the conversations, forcing Tsuki to take on that role herself, even if it was obvious the poor sixteen-year-old was nearly as worldly as her sister. The two times she actually participated was when she was asked a question about stitches by Hijikata himself – who apparently had some two months ago but still bothered him –.

In true Tokio fashion, she scolded the man for not coming to her earlier, while giving ten different type of advice to all present for dealing with similar situations, as well as aftercare for such trauma in case a doctor – or at least a competent one – wasn't around. She made him promise he's visit her as soon as they got back at the estate, seeing there was no available room here. He accepted.

The second time she spoke, was when a very delicate subject was brought up, all by coincidence: the red-light district. Matsudaira had made an offhand, seemingly innocent comment about the Shinsengumi's men's obvious preference for that place…and it was almost instinctive at this point how three of the five lower-ranking men snapped their eyes at Tokio in slight fear or concern. Harada had no idea while Takeda soured almost as much as Tokio in the mention of that place.

She then scoffed and proceeded to express her dislike.

"As if women – and some boys – do not have to suffer many misfortunes in their lives," she had started "they have to suffer strange men touching them, too. Most of the women in those places are either bought through slavery or as collateral because of someone else's debt—usually a father or a husband. Some are simply taken. How vile and ridiculous. And yet we support this system solely because it has become a standard in our society and we accept it, without further judgement, taking it for granted, thus perpetuating a wholly unhealthy and unethical practice."

Everyone at the table gave her a different sort of, but mixed with surprise, look. Oh no; it seems the topic of marriage, being as unwanted as it was to her, combined with her mother's ultimatum of sorts, rubbed her off the wrong way and she spoke without thinking! None of what she said was something she did not believe, but this was not the moment to say it. Plus, it was so embarrassing; four men at this dinner table frequented those places.

"…I do not blame every single man to step foot in there; I simply blame those who constitutionalised and normalised this otherwise savage practise. But once something becomes the norm, it becomes harder to abolish, I do understand that."

She wanted to bury her head under the table; why did she have to say all those things? Her cheeks had turned so red, it was unprecedented. And no one would say anything, even after her attempt to defang her statement a little.

"You certainly have your own way of seeing it, Tokio-chan," once more Okita saved the day "and none of what you said is wrong…but I suppose I never thought of it like that, not really. To me is just someone to keep me entertained with music or dance! It's just harmless fun."

"Indeed, there are many men like you and I don't question your motives _or anyone's at this table_ ," she purposefully looked at Nagakura who must have been in apoplexy stage three because of her by now "I simply expressed another opinion. There are many cruel men who visit said places only to find an easy victim after all…"

"That's true," Okita intervened again, bless his soul "I was witness to such an event once, almost arrested him. But the moment he realised I was Shinsengumi, he skipped."

"How horrible," her mother commented in an effort to get the conversation going "I hope he didn't harm you."

"Oh no, not at all; cowards rarely do."

"Depends; cowards are a double-edged sword," Harada interjected "if they betray you, you're done for. But it they are on the other side, you make easy work of the enemy."

And just like that, the conversation shifted from red-light districts to battle tactics and later on heroic feats of the men seating at this table, effectively drawing attention away from a now thoroughly dispirited Tokio. It was for the best; she wouldn't be over this until tomorrow, but from tomorrow on, she'd do her best to make these days memorable.

That didn't mean _no one_ noticed; even if everyone's attention was turned elsewhere after the little incident, her declining mood slipping by unnoticed, one man was doing nothing but paying attention to her all evening, noting how she was much more withdrawn and introverted than usual. She wouldn't even smile to people when they happened to cross looks. And after her little outburst, he was finally certain: something was wrong. And when she did nothing to engage anyone again, he knew this was a matter that needed to be addressed.

After dinner followed a small gathering for some drink that only men decided to hold; the women wanted the sleep. Tokio felt too guilty to even fight for her right to be there while she was too ashamed to meet her mother or sister's eyes…so she decided to walk. The inn they were staying at offered an idyllic view of the waterfalls; it was a no brainer. Her feet carried her easily through the bushes and the flowers. The snow was starting to melt; it was a slow but enchanting process. And with the imposing bodies of water as a backdrop, everything felt even more beautiful.

She took a deep breath; she tried to calm herself. Yet much like the never-ending flow of water in front of her, her stream of consciousness would not stop.

"Is everything alright?"

She never heard him approach but his voice caused her no surprise or panic. Somehow, it helped her mind clear a little. So she simply asked "do you like the hot springs Hajime?"

He raised an eyebrow; not too subtle a diversion. "Yes, they are quite lovely. Not exactly as you drew them, but I have the suspicion that's because you drew the women's side."

"You are quite smart…"

"We have already established this." She chuckled, thus he dared to ask again. "Is everything alright?"

"Yes; and no. I'm in-between."

He watched her with the edge of his eyes but otherwise kept looking where she was looking, the waterfall. "Is this about the mysterious prospect?" She didn't nod per se but her pout all but confirmed it. "I thought you said he's harmless."

"He is; I bet he'll be out the door in less than a day." A pause. "There will be others though."

" _Others_ , huh?"

"A rich man's young daughter who happens to be the favourite to inherit the family, thus her husband will be the lord of the estate; the daughter of the same rich man who happens to be good friends with the Aizu-han and communicates with him on an almost weekly basis…yeah. There will be many to take his place. I am not rid of the source of the problem, never will be."

He remained silent. What was there to say to that? He was the one who had told her something similar once upon a time...He could do nothing _but_ be silent, and feel miserable with her. After all, this matter of her getting married off to some guy she never met, started causing him misery, too, he wasn't being disingenuous.

"I thought of running away once; but that'll end with me either dying or ending up in some whorehouse and neither of those options seem an improvement. I could be picked up by some farmer, but that is too slim of a chance." She chuckled. "Rural life would suit me though! I am good with fields and herbs; and small villages always need a doctor—I could make a killing." She chuckled again and this once it sounded even sadder than before. "But what are the chances of that happening?"

"Chances are you being found within two days after you run away, if we're being realistic. Depending on where you ran away from, maybe even the same day."

She started laughing, the reality of it all being too much yet too little at the same time. "Imagine having Harada and Okita looking for you; or me. Worse, Nagakura; you're done. You aren't going anywhere."

She kept laughing, quietly but heartfelt. "But if it's any of you, I could convince you to look the other way…!"

"No way; you have a better chance staking Okita would simply ask for your hand again." This once her laughter was louder. "Nagakura would be too mortified to allow that to happen—maybe Harada would give in, if you cried. He's weak against tears."

"Dully noted. And you?"

His eyes turned to her sharp. "I'd rather cut off my left hand than disobey a direct order."

She smiled but it wasn't a usual one; there was a glint in her eye and challenge in her brow. "Oh, is that so? No chance whatsoever?"

"None; don't mess with me. I'll put you on my shoulder if I have to."

She laughed. "Not even if I told you I had arranged for a friend to take me to Hokkaido and practise my medicine there?" He shook his head. "What if I told you I am eloping?"

"Then there's _definitely_ no chance."

"What if I bribed you," she asked between giggles "what about then?" He shook his head emphatically. "What if I told you Teruhime-sama was the mastermind?"

"Two birds with one stone."

"What if I threatened you?"

He snorted with laughter. "I'd like to see you try."

"You're intransigent!" He seemed to take pleasure in that. "What if I showed you my fake papers for a new identity?" He still shook his head no. "What if I asked you to come with me?"

She regretted her words as soon as they left their prison. The good mood that had been created all around, came to a screeching halt; something not quite awkward but savouring uncomfortable hovered between them, something permanently left unsaid just at the tip of their tongues, causing both to look away or stare at the waterfall with a vengeance. So long as they didn't look at each other...!

 _Say something you stupid broad_ , she mentally shouted, _make this less painful_!

"I would never run away, not really. I would never be able to see any of my family again, or tend to Teruhime-sama…or see any of the people I care about. But sometimes, when I think about it, I feel like I can't breathe. So, I make up ridiculous scenarios to keep myself engaged with something, don't pay too much attention to me…"

"If you feel so strongly about it, why don't you tell your father? He seems to love you enough to do as you want."

"Father is headstrong; that's where I take it from, mother says. If he's made up his mind about something, there's no changing it. And he truly believes this is the way I will find true happiness, he does love me."

She took a deep breath.

"Did you know, Matsudaira-sama says I am like a daughter to him?" Her voice shook; he figured there must be more behind this so, he simply nodded yes. "Just as I was about to turn sixteen, Matsudaira-sama had an idea. Why don't I marry his son, he'd said, only for formality reasons? His son is barely a toddler, so practically, he'd be making me his caretaker, his older sister. But that way, I'd enter the family…and until he became old enough to take over, I'd be the one helping him."

Saitou looked at her in an entirely different light then.

"Wh, when father heard, he felt deeply honoured…but was also against it. Fundamentally! That was no way for me to be happy, he'd said, and if we were already talking about marriage then…maybe it was time for him to seriously start looking." She tried not to cry. "And now here we are." She tried her best not to let the tears fall, struggling with her watery eyes, her breaking voice. "I can't help but feel…it's my fault. When I hadn't even finished my-…"

She stopped; she wouldn't cry, she promised. She would not be like this. She'd face everything with a smile. She wasn't even truly concerned about the guy, what was up with all the sentimentality? She aired herself in an effort to calm down, but couldn't, tried as she might. She was always one step away from uncontrollably outright bawling.

"It is not your fault; but it _is_ your cross to bear." His hand rested on her shoulder. "I can only hope I can make it a little lighter for you…we all do."

Surprisingly, that stopped the urge to cry; when she looked up and saw him just as serious as her, her misery diffused between the two of them and was suddenly bearable. Trying her hardest not to grab him and bury her face in his clothes, she took a deep, calming breath. She graced him with a watery smile.

"Thank you, Hajime." Then she looked behind her back. "I should be getting back to my room…try to get some sleep. Mother warned me we'd be waking up early to visit the hot springs again before we leave."

"Hijikata did the same," he admitted surprised "I think he actually likes them, but doesn't visit in Kyoto because he has to ask for permission."

She chuckled. "I cannot imagine that man asking for permission to do anything."

He shook his head. "You'd be surprised."

"Goodnight, Hajime," she said between all sorts of smiles "see you tomorrow."

She walked away, feeling better than before…while a part of her shoulder felt like burning. Just as Saitou's hand did, for the second time in his life.

.

.

The morning bath was nearly as eventful this once; they went in, out and on their merry ways. As uneventful as ever, they got dried, dressed, had a rich breakfast and then in the carriage they went. Well, for her at least; the men took the horses—only Matsudaira-sama rode with them. And Takeda, but he was treated as an afterthought by almost everyone present.

The small trip was also very clean-cut. The four hours they were on the road offered plenty of chance for the horses to run, as the riding party went ahead numerous times to make sure no one was waiting to ambush them, while giving the men room to breathe. Hijikata in particular, who had been in a permanent state of anxiety from the moment they arrived, looked the one most refreshed.

So did Tokio, strangely enough. Giving up control of her life while at the same time receiving support from Hajime helped her regain her spirit! Everyone noticed; the entire trip back was ten times happier than expected. So much so, that Hijikata had to give Saitou a look full of concern and suspicion. When he just shrugged as a response, mouthing _I only told her to hang in there,_ he gave up. Maybe the woman was just moody. He couldn't know Saitou conveniently left out the important part, even if he wasn't technically lying.

The entire day passed in such a fashion in fact. Even when she had to write the invitation to the mystery prospect, a young man of twenty-five winters named Eiji Rentarou, she still didn't feel worse. In actuality, she didn't feel bad even when the new prospect did arrive, half a day later.

He too lived in Aizu, as the invitation was delivered the same day while it only took an hour to get from his house, to hers. She was starting to see why her father chose this candidate out of all: he was very close to home thus would bring her back, too. Inconsequential; he'd never be her husband that much was certain.

When everyone first lay eyes on the mystery man, they were surprised. He was a young man, with long brown hair tied up elegantly; he bowed the moment he met them and they could see he followed the ceremony perfectly. And as he came close enough to inspect, they saw the beauty in his face. The only surprising part of him was his voice, full of burr. And when he saluted everyone they all bowed back, per custom. Formalities lasted a long time; of course, the five "lesser" Shinsengumi men were never there to greet him, only Kondou and Hijikata made it; hence, when they finally caught a glimpse of him at the formal dinner, they were all startled. Seeing him on Tokio's side, shamelessly standing so close to almost touch her, they all exchanged looks between them—even Takeda had to frown at the impropriety.

Tokio had kept her spirits up, though; Saitou could read her mood like no other and she appeared unbothered by the man's daring move. Could it be, she was almost pleased he did what he did. Maybe it had to do with the fact both her father and Matsudaira-sama looked upon him with suspicion. Sure, this was some sort of matchmaking dinner, but he didn't have to completely throw away the fact he was still under scrutiny.

He was only invited to dinner after all; he was never invited to stay the night.

So, despite his good looks and pleasant personality, for the most part, the two men who needed to like him, so far were on the fence. No wonder she could barely hide her satisfaction, even if she had to repeatedly move her shoulder out of his touching range. She had to do it so often, in fact, that Saitou wanted to just swat him away—all of him. Couldn't he see he was making her uncomfortable? But he refrained.

Hijikata was of the opinion this man was an idiot. Saitou, whom he himself had once inwardly scolded for standing too close to her, was much more prudent: he would do it only when no one was around to witness it. This one simply didn't care, probably considered himself married to her already. Huh; he had to admit though, they'd have beautiful children, should a union like that happen. Both parents were good looking.

And when it came to assets, this one had it all, both the looks and the riches. One reason Okita wanted to pout and kept making mean comments about him under his breath to Saitou, was because this guy was a small lord all on his own. His father a lord, too, rich as rich can be, he grew up in the right sort of way with knowledge of managing a large estate. But being a _second_ son, he had no real claims to the family's larger inheritance…thus, making him a perfect candidate to lead the Takagi family and take their last name. Takagi Eiji didn't sound bad either and Kojuuro was starting to look willing to let a little shamelessness slide.

While Eiji was making good conversation in general, even made Matsudaira laugh, and just as Tokio was starting to worry about this match after all – what was her mother thinking – a seemingly innocuous topic was reached that produced amazing results.

"Toshihime wanted to be a scribe before marrying me, actually," Matsudaira said off handed, looking at his wife lovingly "but our union killed the idea dead, I am afraid."

"Oh merciful, kind Buddha," he said with passion "you were spared a dreadful future my lady, if I may; no woman should _ever_ be educated."

Everyone's head snapped up to the man; Tokio's hope that was about to be extinguished altogether, was rekindled. But the man must have missed the caution on every person's face, as he kept talking.

"When women are educated, they start having opinions; before you know it, they don't listen to you, do whatever pops up in their naïve little heads, causing a mountain of problems for any household…imagine if they are the ones leading it, in the absence of the husband." He shook his head. "No, no; women are more than adequate being as innocent and unpolluted by modern ideas of the world as possible. Educating them is tantamount to inviting the thief in our homes."

Okita looked at Saitou; Saitou looked at Nagakura; Nagakura looked at Harada; Harada looked at Hijikata; Hijikata looked at Kondou; Kondou looked at Takeda; Takeda looked at the Aizu-han who in turn gave Kojuuro a look; Kojuuro glanced at his wife perplexed. And the women just stood there, looking flabbergasted at each other.

"Pardon, what?"

"I am strongly against women being educated; nothing could be worse than an educated wife, other than a cheating wife."

"But women who are educated have many virtues," Saku started, trying to be the pacifier, knowing the shit storm that was bound to be let loose "they hold better conversations, help with managing the household, know how to face difficulties in the husband's absence…"

"Why would the husband be absent for too long without his wife? That only happens in low class families."

Saitou smirked; now he knew why her mother was so sure this arranged marriage would fail. Now he could finally relax.

"They can keep their husbands entertained better, too," Toshihime argued.

But he dismissed the idea completely, waving her off. "Nonsense." He had this superior look on his face that Saitou wished Tokio would paint and then show it to everyone, just to make fun of him once he stopped talking. "Besides, only ugly women really need to be educated; to maybe have a benefit their lacking beauty doesn't allow them."

Kojuuro snapped! He hit his hands on the table and almost stood from his place. "Are you calling my daughter ugly!?"

"What? No! N—never. Tokio is a very graceful and beautiful woman. One that would definitely not need educating."

"Then what you're saying is that every day of her last four years spent in our court was a waste of time, yes?" Matsudaira jumped in the fray, making the young man lose the remaining colour from his face that wasn't all that much anyway.

Kiyo struggled to find anything redeeming about Eiji, apparent in the way she was looking at him, while Tooka and Teruhime were simultaneously civilly distressed. Tokio could not be happier. What. An idiot.

"No, of course not; being the lady in waiting to Teruhime-sama is very important!"

"Oh, but being my lady in waiting, she was taught medicine."

Finally, the young man caught on. He turned from white to purple to nearly green! He wanted to throw up from the sudden rush of anxiety and none of the Shinsengumi men could look any more entertained by the turn of events. Instead of a boring dinner, they got themselves a rather interesting argument. And then Okita elbowed Saitou discreetly and decided to speak.

"Medicine is one of the most useful professions, is it not? And to my knowledge, Aizu is famous for its beauties and its doctors. What's the harm in combining them?"

Tokio tried to hide her smile but couldn't.

"Maybe it has to do with _our_ chosen profession," Harada easily stepped in "but I should think having an educated woman who is also a doctor as a wife, is very convenient and rather preferable, honestly. Instead of spending hours upon hours with a stranger over your head, you have your wife that you love and loves you back, taking care of any sort of injuries."

"Not to mention, if you're married, starting a family will be the next step; you have someone who can, at any given time, take care of your children without needing to rush to the next big city or village to find a healer," Nagakura opined, encouraged by the others. "So, you can be almost certain, nothing bad will happen to your family from that aspect. Or if you catch a sudden cold, you won't have to resort to superstition and ineffective maladies for help."

"Being a person who helps others in their time of need, earns you respect from the community, too," Saitou threw another coffin nail "and that naturally extends to that person's spouse, too. Having a network of people that will look out for you in your time of real need cannot be compared. That's how you can save a life or succeed in what you need to do and it cannot be bought with money. There's virtually no downside, other than maybe she'll have to be away from home for some time to take care of others, too but, as a man, you won't be home all the time, too, yes? Other than serious emergencies, where you should really not look the other way anyway, one wouldn't even notice the woman's absence."

"And Tokio-san is already such a person," Okita's voice inflected with certainty "one who has made a huge difference with her medicine. Even Hijikata-san acknowledges that."

When Hijikata bowed affirmatively, it must have been the decisive blow; if the silent man, the only one Eiji had recognised as a worthy opponent due to his good looks and watchful eyes, was siding against him, he knew he was beaten.

"I see…I had no idea Tokio-san was a woman of medicine…if I knew…!"

"You would have hidden your honest opinions in favour of something less abrasive?" Tooka helped him find his words, smile venomous. "Let us hope so. Let us finish our meal in silence now, please," she suggested in her kindest fake voice "only to break it to comment on what a wonderful job our cook made of this deer Saitou-san and Okita-san caught for us. Thank you for that, too gentlemen."

"Ah, no need; it was fun chasing it! I had never done anything like it before, too so I had a new experience."

Saitou merely nodded, bowing deeply in fact, afraid his smirk would be too obvious otherwise. When he raised his head, he noticed a similar expression in Tokio's face, who bit her lower lip really hard, while also staring at him mischievously. The look they exchanged threatened to expose them both, but Saitou persevered.

Of course, after that debacle, the dinner ended in a haste. The guest was all but shooed out the house once the food in his plate was gone, escorted outside by a servant, too, instead of the lady or the lord of the house. Yes, they were _that_ unimpressed with him. And above all, it was Matsudaira-sama who was the most uncompromising.

"If you are willing to give your daughter to a man like him," he'd started contemptuously "you're better off marrying her to…Saitou or Okita; even Nagakura-san! At least they respect her."

Despite their names being mentioned only to indicate what a bad choice this man was, they still were, signifying the Aizu-han must have held them in some esteem; so, it was no wonder Hijikata nearly chocked on his drink, or Tokio turned absolutely ten shades darker at his words.

"I agree; I had no idea, Katamori," Kojuuro sighed his disappointment away. "I had hoped, given his personality and station…but it seems this man is under-qualified to hold the same last name as my daughter." Her father spared her a loving look. "You are too good for him."

"She'd be miserable in that man's presence," Teruhime finally spoke her mind, now that both men had expressed their dislike "she's better off with a husband who would think her skills are nothing special instead of one who thinks she shouldn't have them on the first place."

She looked at Kojuuro meaningfully. "For future reference."

"Oh hush, you," he waved her off.

Her mother found the perfect opportunity to step in though. "Or, _maybe,_ we could ask Tokio, too if you value your daughter's opinion so much. Isn't that right, sweetie?"

Tokio had to process it for a moment. "I would appreciate being asked. Truth be told," she looked down, suddenly shy "I did not like him at all. I knew he held such views before he came today. People said he was sort of famous for his good looks but deplorable attitude."

Her father was displeased. "Then why didn't you say anything?"

"…I assumed it would be more effective for you to see it for yourselves, than listening to a second-hand opinion." She shrugged, as humbly as she could. "And I was right."

"You know we trust your judgement," Matsudaira scolded "don't hold back, especially on such things that directly involve you."

"Yes, my lord."

"After all, it is you who will be spending the rest of your life with him—or _any_ him for that matter," he continued "your opinion is paramount. If there are any such valid reasons to decline a prospect in the future, share them with us. Or if there is anyone on your mind you think is suitable, bring them up."

"Yes, Matsudaira-sama."

But the moment she spoke, she had the urge to hide her face in her hands because she, she, she—what was that sound she made? It was a mixture of a sigh, longing and wishful thinking; if she could go back in time to undo it, she would because now Hijikata was glaring at her, her mother was glaring at her and Saitou was staring at her, even as her father simply patted her back. She could die of shame _right_ this moment. And now Teruhime-sama was giving her the look, devious and all meaning, oh no, she wanted to disappear. Red-faced but as neutral-looking as ever, she kept her head low and peeled to the table or the ground, not daring to look up to anyone. "Now, if you all excuse me, I am going to go to my sisters; I know for a fact they are expecting news of the dinner."

She made her hurried exit before anyone could protest, her feet carrying her much faster than anyone ever thought possible in such a tight kimono, leaving Hijikata to glare at her empty space.

.

"Tokio-chan, who is Tama-chan?"

Two surprised sisters turned their heads towards the speaker in unison; the short man was all smiles and wonder, his hands in his sleeves. On his left stood Nagakura-san, curious and unaware, fixing his glasses; on his right stood the tallest man of the group, a now knowing smirk gracing his lips.

Once the jolt of surprise passes, Tsuki giggled. "How did you hear that name?"

"Hijikata-san and Saitou-san said she's the one who sealed our coming here."

Tokio laughed in her hand as Tsuki kept giggling. "Tokio, what did you write in father's invitation?" she teased her sister, pinching her sides lightly. That captured everyone's attention but Saitou's who of course knew the identity of said Tama-chan.

"Nothing too much, I promise it was perfectly acceptable…" She turned back to look at the men. "But if you'd like, I can introduce you to her." They looked between themselves excited. "She's only the most important presence in this house, after all. So, if you feel like postponing your preparations for five minutes, I'd be happy to bring her to you."

"But, of course," Okita exclaimed! "Five minutes are nothing; I can get dressed in less than that."

"Idiot," Saitou scolded, accompanying his words with the signature hit upside his head "how will you tie your obi right if you rush it?"

"But I want to meet Tama-chan!"

"We can be a little late then," Nagakura advised "for I would also like to meet this person."

"I am certain they won't leave for the festivities without two of the four daughters," Saitou settled for all "and I find it difficult to imagine we'll take longer to prepare than them. Isn't that right ladies?"

"Indeed! Women's kimonos are very difficult to put on, you need at least one person to help you in it." Tsuki turned to her sister. "If we had Ochako and Kachako—"

"—who are currently trying to get ready themselves?"

Tsuki looked down. "Well, I understand they have never been to an Aizu festival that's preparing for New Year and you want them to look their best but they are your personal helpers, yes? Shouldn't they be helping us, too?"

"Let them have their own time, Tsuki," Tokio argued back "and once New Year eve comes, we shall make sure they are ready long before us so they can coddle you, yes?"

She puffed up her cheeks. "…fine."

They had all noticed how, even if their age difference was but two years, Tsuki acted far more childish. All sisters acted younger than their age…all but Tokio who was sent off to Kyoto. Did that have to do with her mental growth? Or were they simply too sheltered here and it was the parent's fault…

"Cheer up Tsuki" Tokio patted her head "we'll introduce Tama-chan to the men and then we'll get ready, yes? I'll even give you the fan you love so much."

The girl lit up in a split second, head perking up and smile returning. She nodded a hundred times and started off before her sister, dragging her by the hand. "We'll bring you Tama-chan immediately," she informed as they took the turn to the end of the corridor "you wait there."

At the same time, Harada came out of his room. "What did I miss?"

Saitou smirked as he said "nothing much."

"Tokio-san just promised to introduce us to Tama-chan."

"According to her," Okita leaned in as if to entrust him with a secret "she's the most important person in this mansion."

"It's lucky I already wore my kimono, then," he lorded over everyone "but I guess that's what you get for getting ready early," he gave them all a look "instead of not training for two hours then having a bath and needing to get ready only twenty minutes before we have to leave."

They all waited even more anxious than before; were thy under-dressed? But Tokio put them out of their misery when she came back only three minutes later in the company of her sister…but no other person. In fact, it was Tsuki leading the party, with Tokio right behind her. They stood in that exact formation in front of the four now men who three waited with anticipation.

"Gentlemen, meet Tama-chan."

Tsuki took a step to the side with all the grace of a practiced geisha to reveal her older sister…holding an adorable, black fat cat. Tokio moved her paw in greeting. "She says _hello, subjects_."

There was a moment of stunned silence…and then an overwhelming laugh from Okita! Soon, it spread to the two women and some of the men and the mirth died down only when the cat scratched at Tokio, protesting being manhandled for so long. The woman avoided expertly though, and simply held her out from beneath the front legs.

"Tama-chan is your cat."

"Well-observed, Harada-san," Tsuki teased as she petted the kitty's soft head; it purred even though she was ready to attack a moment ago.

"She's cute!" Okita approached. "Can I hold her?"

"Of course. But be careful;" Tokio warned as she handed her over "she got into a fight with a stray and her right ear is still healing."

"Oh, she's a fighter!"

Surprisingly, the kitty seemed to feel exactly like home in the short man's hands. The rest converged to pet it at the same time, but stood in an actual line, not to overwhelm the animal. It worked. The cat remained perfectly relaxed while everyone cooed or scratched her belly or behind her left ear.

Saitou was the last one. He looked at the girls. "Did she win?"

They nodded yes, chuckling. "The stray wanted her food. But she fought him off and got it back!"

"Well done, Tama-chan," Nagakura congratulated as he felt her soft, obviously regularly brushed fur of hers between his fingers, making her purr again "you showed that stray."

"Well, we do feed the stray, too; but he has his own plate. He got greedy and tried to get hers, too."

"But she showed him, huh? Good kitty," Okita gushed and pursed his lips like a little duck.

Saitou's turn finally came and he petted her carefully. He had no idea how to approach cats, they were tiny; his hand was three times the size of her head.

"She's very good in general," Tsuki assured them with excitement to spare! "Despite being so fat, she still sticks up for us and herself and she's very agile."

"That's how she went from stray to pet status anyway; I was twelve and she was a kitten still when a boy a year older than me tried to push me into a puddle of mud. I used to feed her mother and her siblings, she knew me…so she jumped at the boy and tried to claw his eyes out!" Tokio giggled. "He was so panicked, it was funny. Eventually, he left crying…and Tama-chan was officially adopted."

"Protective for a cat," Saitou commented, petting her a little more invested now "good pick. Are _all_ animals naturally protective of you?"

"Aww, don't remind me of my poor Hachiro! Matsudaira-sama didn't bring him and I miss him so much."

Harada tried not to laugh because Tokio looked honestly hurt. "Isn't Tama-chan jealous you smelt like a dog when you first came home?"

"Don't be silly; of course not. She was too happy just to see me again."

"What is going on here? Why is everyone huddled up—a kitty!"

Kondou came to their side just as readily as he scolded them for standing so close to the two ladies. But then he started petting it, too and Tsuki informed him of the ear before he did anything that earned him a scratch.

"Why aren't you lot getting ready to-…?"

Hijikata came in and was about to give them a lecture on responsibility and being on time, when he caught sight of Kondou; lecturing his superior was something even he didn't want to do – not that he couldn't – so he refrained. But when he caught a glimpse of the cat, he had to fight back a smile. "Is that Tama-chan?"

"Yes, it is," Tokio admitted a little shy. Just the fact he knew the name reminded her he had read her letters and she couldn't look him in the eye.

"Oh, is it a famous cat?"

"It's the cat that made Hijikata-sama accept father's invitation," Tokio told Kondou in confidence, causing the older man to let out a booming laugh.

"I knew you were a cat person, but who would have thought?" The vice commander had to roll his eyes to make everyone forget what Kondou just dared mouth in front of his men. "Anyway, let us disperse now, allow the ladies to go get ready…and those of you who aren't dressed already, I want to see you out of your rooms in ten minutes, yes?"

They chorused "Yes sir!" and stood at attention. They stayed like that until the two superiors and the already-dressed-in-his-good-but-not-best-kimono Harada left for the main hall. Saitou didn't miss the dirty look Hijikata sent Saitou. Once they were gone, they pet the cat a final time and Okita passed her back to the sisters. But the cat was as wilful as her owner; without a shred of hesitation she jumped out of Tokio's arms and fell into step with the short man. "Oh? You want to accompany me to my room? What a nice kitty."

"How shameless, Tama-chan," Tsuki said over her shoulder, but they had all gone their separate ways.

.

.

That night had been a fun one. The festivities were very…colourful and grand. They were so in Kyoto, too but here, they had something that savoured of militaristic as well as convivial that pleased the Shinsengumi men more than they would have thought. It was apparent, if Matsudaira had been raised in such an environment, why he chose to keep them so close and give them rights and a formal name. He appreciated a warrior more than a bureaucrat.

Thank Buddha.

It was also a delight to see so many ladies dressed up; not the ones at the festival, no. The ones in their company: Matsudaira's wives, Tooka-san, Teruhime and of course, Tokio. Her one sister, Tsuki, was there, too but the sad truth was none of the men paid too much attention to her, other than formalities, for she was both too young and overshadowed by her sister, who everyone knew better and expected to see dressed up ever since they received their invitation.

It was a wait well worth it, for Tokio looked amazing. Everyone thought so, too and the night almost turned unpleasant when Harada had the bright idea to mention the whole "pour my drink for me" directly to the woman. Oh boy. Hijikata would have murdered him, if looks could kill; Nagakura was torn between mortified and hopeful; Saitou almost moved against the speaker…had it not been for Tokio's disbelieving look. She had actually thought she heard wrong until she saw Hijikata glare.

Then she laughed, like a true lady, and shook her head. "I'm afraid I can't. I am not allowed. I also dislike it, so I avoid it when I can, forgive me Harada-san." The staunch – for her standards – refusal, put his heart at ease. He unclutched his fists and unclenched his jaw and his shoulders slacked. He took a deep breath and kept walking.

 _Crisis averted_ , Okita decided ever-watchful and allowed himself to exhale. He wouldn't have to tackle anyone that night.

.

"Where do you think you're going at this time of night? Have you learnt nothing from your-…?" She turned to him knowingly, putting a finger over her lips. He smirked amused. "Are you shushing me?"

She nodded affirmatively, causing him to shake his head. "Lead the way I guess, _hime-sama_."

Unbothered by the nickname, she slowly made her way outside with him following at a one metre of clear distance. By the route she chose, he knew she was leading him to the gardens. He had no idea why but he knew it was well past twelve and the only reason he was even in the corridor was because he heard her sneaking out.

Paper thin walls indeed.

But she was so confident she wouldn't get caught, she led him through the main corridors without a single effort of hiding. Then again, she had walked these halls endlessly for the past two months according to Ochako and she must have learnt everyone's schedule by now and how best to avoid them. Whatever the case, she was getting too cocky. She should be stopped.

Should, being the key word here; he had every intention yet apparently no drive to do it himself. Last time he remembered threatening to tie her up if she didn't comply, but now nothing, he just let her do as she liked. How pathetic can one man get in the short span of half a year; that must have been her experiment. The answer was: exceedingly pathetic, if anyone saw him now, following her like a puppy, more doggedly than her actual dog.

The more he thought about it, the worse he felt; at the same time, he simply came to terms with the fact. He **could** make an effort to reverse the situation, stop her, do anything other than silently follow after her…but no, nothing, not once. He contented himself in thinking he's this lowly creature who did whatever the lady wanted simply because she wanted it and that was enough reason for anything.

What had he gotten himself into? He was tired, too. it hadn't been two hours ago they came back from another night out—and tomorrow was supposed to be New Year's, when they would definitely stay up late to welcome its coming. He kept sighing the entire way. Why did he get himself in these messes? He was so weak-willed when swords weren't involved, it was too much.

Finally, she came to a stop, after wading through corridors, the main entrance and then rows upon rows of hedges draped with lush green or beautiful flowers. There were a couple of koi ponds, too – how typical – as well as a man-made river with a small bridge and everything. Yet, she stopped at the very back of the garden, standing in front of a small, separate building. It wasn't connected with anything, so it must have been some sort of warehouse. They probably stored goods in here, given her father was actually a tradesman.

"What I am about to show you is a sneak peek to one of tomorrow's main attractions." His eyes snapped at her, only to see her beaming at the double wooden doors.

As he was taking a better look at them, he noticed the wood was skilfully carved like a curling, huge dragon. And yet, it finished in clouds and puffs of smoke and flowers rather than anything as aggressive as what he thought.

"I acknowledge you are difficult and of very particular tastes, thus I shall reveal this to you tonight, in hopes you make up your mind and be able to claim what you wish for fast enough."

"Claim what?"

She produced a little key that she inserted very theatrically. "This," she drawled as she pulled the doors wide open.

What he saw, he had to take a moment to evaluate. "Are these…outfits?"

"These are traditional clothes, passed down from generation to generation; father loves wearing them! He always does, when it's New Year. And when he has guests, he makes them wear them, too."

Saitou cringed. These clothes, they were…so big and outdated. Very complicated, too and he was a simple man. The fabrics of one of those must cost more than all of his earthly belongings in this precise moment and he hated expensive things, too.

"As you can see, there are no female clothes here; only the men suffer that one." She giggled at his despair. "This is exactly why I brought you here tonight. Take a look and decide which one would hurt you _less_ wearing."

"…do we have to wear the hats, too?"

"Ah, no; father is merciful in his tortures." His relief was palpable. "Some do like them, though, curiously enough."

"I bet Okita will, too."

He joked alright, but he had no idea what to choose. All of these were deplorable in their own right! He couldn't picture himself wearing none of these over-the-top garments. He was, for the very first time in his life, at a real loss.

"The mostly black one," came her voice, small and uncertain from his left "with the large blue haori."

He clicked his tongue. "But it has a ridiculously exaggerated collar _in white_."

"But all the others have flower or animal patterns…and they are multicoloured, too."

Damn it, she was right! But he just couldn't accept it. "That one seems normal enough: it's plain and dark purple…"

"The colours underneath, don't sit well with your complexion though. Be…" she hesitated for a moment "besides, that one would suit you best, I think; I like it the most."

She had spent time thinking about it, hadn't she? That thought, along with the realisation she brought him here to basically point out what she would like to see him wear, compelled him to look at her as he never had before: not as a fine lady, nor a master's protégé, not even a rich man's daughter he was supposed to keep safe…but as a woman. A woman who appeared to be favouring him out of all the guests in her house, always singled him out from a crowd and the one who always picks _him_ to stand close to.

His heart lurched painfully in his chest and for the very first time, he looked at her like just a man. "Lesser of two evils I guess," he casually conceded, masking his internal turmoil. Thoughts raced in his head, while a lone stream of consciousness strived to put the mess that was his mind in order. "I do like blue best."

She couldn't have graced him with a prettier smile; even if he was only watching with the edge of his eyes, he still felt weak against it. Realisations hit him like a ton of bricks, but he decided to keep his expression neutral. He'd work it out tomorrow morning, afternoon, whenever. But not now; now he'd savour this feeling of being cherished.

"How do you plan on getting me that one though? I bet more than half if not all of the guys would prefer that one."

"Oh, don't worry, I know just the way."

She didn't elaborate further…but the answer came tomorrow after breakfast, when Kojuuro led everyone down that same path and ended his tour in the exact same place. Following the same steps as his daughter, he opened the double doors wide to show the rest what he had already seen yesterday: a wide array of traditional, older ceremonial clothes.

When he informed them, they'd have to wear it, the men were divided: Takeda, Kondou and Okita seemed overjoyed. Nagakura, Harada and himself almost groaned. The only one surprisingly uncaring about this whole ordeal was Hijikata, who simply shrugged.

"You look good no matter what you wear, is that it?" her mother had teased and when he simply smirked, they knew that was the very reason he didn't mind. That bastard!

"Don't worry about that; my Tokio and my dear wife are experts in what a man should wear. I entrusted them with the task of choosing who should wear what…if you still end up with a choice you don't like, please direct the complaints there. But no take-backs."

Apparently, the way was to convince her father she knew best. That was it and obviously it worked, if what he just announced was to be taken seriously. He shook his head; he would have loved to have just _a fraction_ of her persuasive abilities. Being that as it may, after he got to his room that day, right after training, he found the dreaded but chosen set of clothes waiting for him. There was a note attached to them, in her hand.

Don't forget: It is unsightly to be seen with a sword in these clothes…which is why I included special instructions on how to hide it in the fabrics; they are in the left pocket.

He had to let out a laugh at that. She knew him so well, it was…disconcerting. The smile turned into a frown then and he remained there looking at the note blankly. He felt his limbs grow tingly, creeping up from his palms and his feet to the rest of his body. It spread evenly and after a moment, he could not move.

He…he saw. He knew. He could not hide it any longer: Tokio grew attached in the exact way Hijikata warned him against. There was no denying it anymore, he felt like this was the breaking point. These were clothes worn by her ancestors, as her father had said later that same day, it was a great honour…one that was not extended to mere swordsmen as himself. Her father hadn't said that, but it was certainly implied. And yet, all she thought about, was which one he'd look best in and how to be better accommodated. She thought of him; about him; for him, some infuriating times, but all in good will.

And when a person can't sleep for two months straight when another person is away but has no trouble doing so when that person is there, couldn't be clearer:

She cared for him, plain and simple.

Now he acknowledged it; sadly, now he had to do something about it, too. At the very least, it was the last day here, he had a good time. He shook his head, disappointed. Who was he trying to fool exactly? He was in his room all alone, looking at a note, struggling with his thoughts. And he knew, oh how he knew, this **had** to happen—knew it from the second day! But he postponed it exactly because it was only the second day and he just…wanted to have a good time; with her; after all this time.

Alright. He was strong. He would do this… _tonight_.

* * *

 **A/N** : Choices, choices...fate is cruel on young lovers, you know? And now I'm only being a tease, they aren't even lovers, not technically. Poor them. Oh well, things will get better.

Hope you had fun dearies! Leave a review on your way out, yes? And again, sorry for the prolonged absence. I'll try harder.  
Kisses~~,  
FAI


	22. …and confessions

**A/N** : Internet is a wonderful thing...I grew up in a time when I had to wait for ten minutes to load just one picture and yet, with all the advancements in pretty much everything, here I am, shouting at my screen if my youtube video doesn't load in ten seconds. I, and many people all around the world, take things for granted that I didn't actually have until I was in junior high school. Amazing. If you think about it, I'm an aspiring author from Greece, who writes her musings and her fanfics to kill time and someone all the way from Singapore or Mexico reads it and relates and that...that to me is extraordinary.  
To everyone out there, who loves to read and write and generally be entertained by the internet, I salute you my friend. To all of you, wherever you are from, who read this, thank you so much. All my love

Now on to the story, long introduction, right? It picks up exactly where it left off, same day, New Year's eve. Don't be too sad, okay? It gets better.

 **Timeline** : New Year's eve, February 14th, 1864.

* * *

 **A fine lady...**

 **...and confessions.**

Alright. He was strong. He would do this… _tonight_.

.

If there was ever a time to use the phrase "easier said than done" it was now. He knew he couldn't talk to her in front of other people, so he patiently waited in his room to hear her door open; when he did, and tried to head there, lo and behold there comes Okita, too who must have had the same idea with him, for the timing was too suspicious. Tokio never came out though, it was only Ochako - who disappeared to another corridor to fetch something - so they both went to the main hall with the rest of the men disappointed.

The disappointment they reached the rest, too for no woman had arrived; only the men, in their ridiculous clothes. But at least all of them were there, even Matsudaira-sama, and they felt free to make sun of each other's over the top garments. Okita was the only one so on board with the idea that he even wore the hat that came with it! His was the most colourful and patterned outfit but that little shit looked like it was made for him to begin with.

And then there was Hijikata, who – just as Tooka-san had said – looked good in anything he wore; so those two had nothing to worry about. Yet, Hijikata still glared at Saitou—in fact, everyone glared or made a jab at Saitou for wearing the outfit he did. Apparently, all but Okita, would have preferred that one instead, even her father, who traditionally wore it. But Kojuuro was very graceful about it, most possibly parroting his wife's words, saying he wore it enough already and it was time he passed the torch to someone else.

The women started arriving half an hour after the last man. The wives were the first ones, followed by the lady of the house. After that was Teruhime and the two youngest daughters. Each and every one of the women – and two girls – were dressed to impress to the nth power. Long garments dragging behind them for the married ones, in an amazing variety of colours and patterns; there was volume and trinkets in their hair. As for Teruhime-sama, she wore much more modest but far more lavish fabrics, in simple festive colours, ones she usually didn't favour.

The men started paying compliments left and right, commenting on the beauty and elegance of the women, passing half an hour in such a fashion...until Tokio finally made her appearance, walking hand in hand with her sister Tsukuyo. The moment she was seen turning the corner, all conversation effectively stopped as her father exclaimed relieved:

"Finally, the last ones have arrived!"

If their goal was to make an entrance, they definitely achieved it. A collective breath was held as eyes turned to the sisters, who inclined their heads in salutation, accompanied by Ochako and two maids he didn't know. Tsukuyo had painted her face like a geisha – just like the younger sisters – but it wasn't seen as offensive, for she hadn't fully entered society yet. Still, she wore a furisode, much like the eldest, signalling her "single" status.

But, unlike her sister, Tsukuyo received nearly none of the attention.

Because _wow_ ; she looked amazing…and now he could see one more reason she insisted on his wearing the blue and black ridiculous outfit; it matched perfectly with her impressive ofurisode kimono: starting with a black base, the long sleeves and the most of her skirt were covered with varying shades of blue, black and white that formed patterns of crystallisations of snowflakes. A hint of dark blue peeked out at the second collar; on the right side of her shoulder, a small pattern of the same snowflakes and a flash of pure white; and her obi was that same brilliant dark blue with the small white tie going around it.

He stood there looking at her for a long time. So did all of his friends; Hijikata alternated glancing at his men, his commander and her father; Takeda was the first one to start conversation with her, as polite and uncaring as ever. "Tokio-san, you look very unique. What a particular pattern you chose for your kimono!"

"Very unique indeed, but in a good way; it catches your eye," Okita assured, winking.

"The colours suit you perfectly," Nagakura added.

"You look beautiful, Tokio-san," Harada assured.

"You, too look very beautiful Tsukuyo-chan," Kondou complimented hoping he wouldn't offend the father and cheer up the other sister, too.

But in all honesty, Saitou didn't even notice Tsuki, only how Tokio's hair was in an elaborate tangle at the top of her head, two tuffs falling gracefully at each side; the hairdo was decorated with a beautiful white pin, that formed crystals – that must have been commissioned for her, he could bet both his hands on it – her face was clean, no makeup on, but her lips seemed bigger, glossier. Her cheeks were rosier than ever, from all the kind words people kept telling her when he wasn't paying attention, and she never really looked up, other than to glance at whomever spoke to her.

"Now enough of that," her father stepped in, offering his hand to his wife "the time is already seven; we need to go to the festival, watch the parade and then secure our spot for the viewing of the fireworks. We must be going."

The Aizu-han did the same and two of the three wives grabbed him; Kondou offered his hand to the third, Kiyo, while Hijikata was paired off with Teruhime-sama.

"We can split up once we get there and meet at the big oak tree at half past ten. Then we can all head to the spot I reserved for us," Kojuuro continued, his back already turned, heading to the exit.

When it came to who would be paired with whom for the rest, Takeda was quick to head for the eldest of the daughters, but Saitou would be damned if he allowed that little snake anywhere near Tokio tonight. He was already taking decisive – that felt predestined almost – steps to reach her, who in turn effortlessly accommodated him, as she pretended not to notice the unpleasant man. Okita made sure to get in his way, too and afford his friend the dignity of not rushing to his designated date.

Nagakura made the surprising choice of offering his hand to Ochako – earning a giggle from anyone who knew anything – as Okita grabbed Tsukuyo's hand naturally. Takeda, they relegated to the youngest as Harada concerned himself with Taka, the third one, shiest of all. Being so straight forward and open, he allowed the small girl to talk to him more, especially since she was fighting a lisp. He would make a great dad, everyone thought, for Harada was very patient and at the same time encouraging whenever she got something right, even after a lot of effort.

Kachako sadly had caught a horrible cold and was bedridden since yesterday night they returned. Ochako promised to tell her everything though.

As such, they walked in the streets, littered with people as eager for the festivities as them; once they reached the main avenue where most stalls and booths were located, they broke off in two major groups: over and under twenty-five. It was a good thing they split the way they did, too for the girls were able to enjoy games much more! Of course, Tokio held the purse, given money by her father, but the escorts paid at least once for their respective lady.

That being said, Tokio took the time to smuggle some money in everyone's pocket, knowing full well how unintentionally spoiled her siblings were. Proof of that was how often they requested of gifts and the like, pulling them in every possible direction.

"Mm, let's go to that one, Okita-san!"

"No, no! I want a goldfish; catch me a goldfish, Takeda-san."

Taka looked at Harada shily. "I'd like something to eat…!"

"I could do with a walk around the booths, maybe something sweet?" Ochako opined when Nagakura looked to her in question.

They all sighed at the same time. "I see we all want different things," Nagakura summarised a little weary "how about we split up, too and meet by that oak tree with the rest, right after the parade?"

"I don't mind," Tsuki was quick to agree, eyes shining.

"Me neither!"

Takeda seemed to mind though; no one cared.

Ochako shrugged casually, secretly being the one who wanted it the most. "We could do that…"

Harada smiled. "Tis decided then; let's go on our merry ways! What sort of food would you like, Taka-chan?"

They all went their separate ways before Taka could properly explain the delicacy properly and soon enough, Saitou and Tokio were left alone in the middle of an overcrowded path. The buzz of the people coming and going was the only sort of sound that passed between them for some time but it felt satisfying. They just sort of existed there, ever-watchful.

Once Tokio felt the silence got too much, she decided to speak. "Did you manage to hide your sword as I instructed?"

He smirked. "I did; you were very precise."

"One of my many gifts."

"Speaking of, are you sure you don't want anything? So far you've participated in nothing."

"Hmm…I'd like to go to that booth," she showed the one equipped with a bow and arrow "but I feared it would serve as a bad example to my sisters."

"Heh, could be worse; you could be Sakura."

Tokio tried not to laugh too much. "Sa-chan's not as horrible as she seemed, honest." She smiled at the way he rolled his eyes at her. "So, can we go?"

"To the booth where you shoot at things in a very unlady like fashion? Sure."

Of course, he had to say it that way. And of course, he had thought what she hadn't but said nothing of until it was time to yield the weapon: her sleeves were huge! They only got in the way and made nothing easier.

"But I really wanted that flower," she pouted, crossing her hands in front of her.

"That one?" He nodded to the wilting, sad blossom on the shelf. "Why?"

"…it's in perfect condition for a brew I'm preparing. If you just pluck it, it'll wilt too fast; if you unearth it too cautiously, it will never reach that perfect state. But this one, it's just right."

"You eyed this when we first came here, didn't you?" She nodded modestly. "Fine, I'll win it for you."

She clapped excited! "Thank you, Hajime."

Of course, with the ridiculous things he too was wearing, he had no idea how he would go about winning this prize. Mm, maybe if he took off his haori. Without a shred of hesitation, he shrugged it off and she caught it without needing to be told. He drew the string to see how far it could go; not bad, not bad. But his own sleeves were getting in his way, too or at least they would, once he properly positioned himself.

He considered. The weather wasn't that cold…eh, it was; but how bad could it be to expose one shoulder for a minute? He unceremoniously started undressing his right shoulder.

"What are you doing!?" she questioned through gritted teeth, looking all around her mortified; she rushed to cover him immediately, seeing a small crowd had alrady started gathering.

"What? You don't expect me to hit that thing while wearing this, right?"

"P-p-put on your kimono properly!" She threw the haori over his shoulders in an effort to shield him from prying eyes for the third time, but the damn thing wouldn't stay on. "J. just leave the flower, it's okay."

"No, I am committed to this now."

"But it's freezing!" And there were more women than men in the developing crowd, too.

"Inconsequential. I shall win this flower."

"H, Hajime, it's fine," beet red, struggling not to bury her head under the haori "p-people are staring…"

"I'm not shy."

"I can see that!" Why was he being so matter-of-fact? She could die! He became a spectacle and she was right in the middle of it, too—hell, she caused it. And there were so many women whispering at one another, it was vexing. "P, please, just…" She gave him a good once over; he would not budge. She turned even redder. "Just shoot the arrow."

"Well there, young man," the man behind the plank finally engaged him "you look a lot less conceited than your clothes make you out to be!" That's one major reason why he hated this type of dress by the way. "Will you shoot for the flower?"

"I will."

He pointed to the sign that read _One go, five brass_. "It's three tries for one go; ready?"

"What if I hit the target on the first try?"

"Heh! Confident, are we?" But Saitou wasn't distracted. "You still get two more; and if you hit the target again, you get more rewards."

"Interesting." He turned to Tokio. "Anything else you want?"

"W-we'll see…!" She averted her eyes. "I can't think properly right now."

Shrugging, a little more arrogant than three seconds ago, he took position.

He had tucked the extra clothing under his arm, like the archers of old that one saw in paintings more than real life these days, making many of the women's whispers intensify tenfold! She seethed all over as she watched one pair of women in particular, no older than her, ran their eyes greedily all over his muscled arm and what was visible of his chest. The bow was large and difficult to pull, too – on purpose, Tokio bet, for maximum profit for the vender – so he had to put actual effort in it, making his muscles ripple from the effort.

He aimed…and let it go.

Bullseye! The crowd cheered as the man hit his target and the vendor clicked his tongue.

"Not bad, kid…let's see how you fair on your second one." Instead of taking the arrow out of the centre of the target, he simply handed him a second one. Was that a challenge?

"I'll ruin your other arrow if you leave it there." Challenge accepted.

"I very much doubt that; how many lucky shots can you make?"

Tokio looked at the vendor annoyed. "That wasn't luck. That was skill."

"There's only one way to find out."

She came to his defence, how…cute. How could he disappoint her now? With one eye on the target and the other on her, he drew the arrow back a second time and aimed. He smirked at her and winked. Then he let it go!

"Ooooh!"

The crowd cheered in awe, as the second arrow came and tore the first one in half, hitting the exact same spot. Even the vendor was slightly impressed. "You've a good hand, boy! Okay, two prizes," he extracted the two arrows from the target and gave him the second, the one that was still whole "shoot for the third one."

He wasted no time; he found the exact same spot a third time and now the entire crowd clapped excited, asking for his name and rank.

"You cleaned me out, kid!" He protested, but sounded far less grumpy than one would expect. "You're the first to hit the target on all tries, so, have one on the house." He produced a third arrow and offered it to Saitou. "But no prize if you win this once…only the respect of this old man and the chance to show off to your girlfriend a little more."

Tokio became her own brand of purple and he had to admit he quite enjoyed it. His girlfriend, eh? Nothing could be further from the truth yet closer to his desire; he simply smirked at her and accepted the second challenge of the night. He aimed…but as he did he noticed something at the very back of the booth.

Was that…? Oh no he didn't!

Without hesitation, Saitou slightly moved the bow and took another second to aim; when he released it, it flew past the target and hit the very back of the booth, that was covered with cloth.

"Aw, you missed it!"

But at the same time, a surprised yelp was heard and everyone focused harder, to watch in shock as a man fell through the tent-like cloth and right in the middle of the booth, clutching his now bleeding hand.

"I missed _one_ target…" the bow was thrust into the vendor's hands as he jumped over the wooden plank that separated the crowd from the inside of the booth and found himself standing over the man that now struggled to run away. "Hello thief."

"He has a dagger," Tokio shouted her warning as the vendor was looking for an escape horrified!

The crowd let out gasps as the thief switched to offense from the ground. Thinking he was the one that had the advantage, he lunged for his feet; Saitou read him like a book and kicked the blade out of his hands before it made half the distance! A cry of pain left the thief's lips, two out of two hands now incapacitated. He tried to use his entire body as a weapon, but all Saitou had to do was kick him again – in the face this once – and step on his back to keep him down. "Anyone has any rope?"

"Here!"

The vendor rushed to provide him and in less than a minute, the thief, no older than thirty, was tied up, lying on the ground. The crowd cheered again at his success; some women were saying how skillful he was while others appreciated his non-violent approach. _They called that non-violent? Aizu must be very sword-ready then_ , he considered at the back of his mind.

"Someone just went to call a guard," Tokio informed him, inching as close as she could, without posing a threat "they'll come take him at any moment."

"Good." A small search of his person turned up at least three pouches of coins. "They can return these to the owners."

Immediately everyone started looking for their money; all was there, even the vendor's. These must have been from a previous crime, then. Just as Saitou was considering what the best course of action for this thief would be, the over-enthusiastic pair of women from before came and stood in front of him, ignoring the fact Tokio was right there, holding his haori.

"You are so brave, please tell us your name!"

Almost panicked, he turned to look at Tokio, who seemed to momentarily forget what had just transpired and took to glaring at both! Her anger chilled him a little.

"His name is none of your business! He's not from around here anyway, so stop staring." The two women were taken aback at her ferocity. "And you, stop exposing yourself, you'll catch a cold. The thief is secured, put your clothes back on properly."

He looked at her for a second before silently complying with her wishes. Was it bad he felt _attracted_ to her that moment? Not just abstract attraction, no; it was a very much defined, strong physical attraction. So, he said nothing and did as she ordered, not even acknowledging the two women, who left deflated.

"Th…thank you," the vendor said for the umpteenth time that night; but now the guard had left, thief in hand, and there were only the three of them left from that big crowd. "I don't even know how you heard him."

"It was-...nothing," he almost said _my duty_ "just give her the flower." He smirked. "That's why all of this happened anyway."

"Please, take it! Take two more—take whatever you want, as a thank you. Please."

"There's no need; I just want that flower." She considered. "But if you have more like it, please give them to me, I can pay you! Oh, which reminds me" she lightly elbowed Saitou "we never paid the man his five brass! We are so sorry," she bowed deeply "it was unintentional."

She had already reached in her purse to produce the money, but Saitou's glare was so disarming, she had to stop moving. "We are very sorry, sir," he gave the man his money "let us part in good terms."

"The best, what are you talking about? You just saved me the entire night's earnings!"

.

"What were you thinking, trying to pay that man," he demanded as they walked away, uncaring he made her uncomfortable.

"It was my idea, so…"

"It was five brass; I think I can afford it."

"I didn't say you couldn't."

He crossed his hands. "You just implied."

"…I'm not used to going to these things with men," she admitted then "I always pay mine, many times others', too. I didn't mean to offend you, forgive me."

He shook his head. "Idiot." After the signature insult was uttered, she knew she was out of the woods. "At least you got your flower."

"And not just one—three!" Just like that, the impending argument was prevented. "All in the same, perfect condition. Thank you very much, Hajime," she squeezed his arm for a second "they are very precious to me."

"What do they do anyway?"

"I'll tell you once the brew is finished."

He rolled his eyes. "Such needless mystery…"

"Let a woman have her secrets!" she complained through laughs.

"And here I thought you shared all your secrets with me."

"I stopped when I realised I was the only one confiding," she complained again, teasing "you never told me anything."

"Let me tell you now then." Her head snapped up at him in a second. "I once spiked Hijikata's drink with salt at a formal dinner." She snorted with laughter. "Had said I was being too salty and I decided to even the field. I watched him wonder what was wrong with his cup the entire night."

She was laughing now; he couldn't help but watch the wrinkles forming on her face, or how she would always try to hide in her hand only to end up throwing her head back when it got too much to control. He loved watching her like this; it gave him life. "Anything you wish to tell me?"

"…I didn't like those two women who came to us at the end."

"I noticed."

Her head turned to him in a slow, terrifying way. Her eyebrows were too high, lips almost pursed. "So?"

"So, it isn't all that much of a secret."

She pursed her lips. "Then maybe the reason I didn't like them is and I was about to tell you, but now I don't think I will."

"That isn't that much of a secret, too," he mumbled, but she heard some of it.

"Pardon?"

"I said any other secrets?"

It was obvious she didn't believe him, but she decided to let it go. "No…maybe…not that much of a secret but a piece of advice: don't strip just to shoot an arrow next time."

"But I won you your flower."

"If you had kept your clothes on, you'd still have won, only with more difficulty," she said annoyed "just less attention."

"Is the secret that you didn't enjoy I received so much attention or that you thought only you should see me half naked?"

Her mouth hang; the flowers almost fell from her hands as she struggled to produce sound, any sound, to defend herself. He enjoyed it too much, that's how he knew it must have been forbidden. "I have never seen you half-naked," she managed in the end, causing him to smirk.

"Then how do you treat me when I get hurt?"

She exhaled in relief. "That's all sorts of different from what you implied."

"I didn't imply anything, hime-sama. I said what I said; _you_ took it another way." He leaned close. "How indecent of you."

"H-H-H-Hajime!"

"Tokio."

"S-s-s-s-stop teasing me."

"I will." _Whether I like it or not_. "So, what was the secret after all?"

"I wanted to compliment you on your appearance but I never got the chance. Everyone else did before me, anyway. Some women actually swooned, how tasteless."

"And now you know how it feels for me, too." She pretended she had no idea what he was talking about. "It loses its importance when everyone says it before you, doesn't it?"

"Well…no…it's just, someone beat me to it." So, she agreed. "I still maintain that not all opinions carry the same weight."

"That too is true. So, why don't you compliment me, then? Or do you think your opinion is as important as those two to me?"

"Of…of course not! You don't even know them." He gave her a meaningful look and she blushed. "You look really nice, Hajime. Black and blue suits you."

"Why thank you."

"You could pass for a real lord with that expression, too."

Now she was being mean. "No one does that as successfully as you, hime-sama." Ah, revenge was sweet; she changed ten colours already. "Though you do look beautiful tonight; enough to warrant the real title."

Whatever she was about to say, died in her throat and looked at him with pure, undiluted surprise. The excess colour drained but then returned, in a wonderful gradual way; the more she let what he said sink in, the more it spread. "Black and blue suits you, too."

"Thank you, Hajime…"

He smiled.

It took her a moment. He didn't smirk or give that lopsided grin of his, nothing. He _really smiled_. Well, it was only because he knew: this was the last compliment; it was now or never. "Tokio," he began, smile fading "we need to talk."

She sighed; she feared she'd have to say these words herself, but to hear them come out of his mouth…Hijikata must have been upset. The observant part, she already knew. So, she graced him with an equally kind but a little sad smile and nodded. "After the parade yes? It is about to start."

"Alright."

He regretted it the moment he said it. This was the perfect chance, but he still squandered it. He wanted to get this over with but at the same time, every second he spent with her felt precious, especially since he came to the decision to stop seeing her. Thus, he agreed to postpone what needed to be said all in sake of her pleading eyes...oh yes, he was very strong. Sure.

The parade was entertaining at least; it was all she had said it would be in her letters and then some! Samurai rode on their horses, proud and fully armed; banners danced in the night winds, the sound of snow crunching under hooves all the more satisfying. After the riders, came the foot soldiers, dressed in full gear; and last but not least, were the archers, faces painted like the warriors of old, carrying their equipment on their backs.

There was a marching band with them, playing loud music but it was the drums that gave the beat to everyone: the riders controlled the pace of the horses to the repetitive rhythm; the soldiers unsheathed, swung and sheathed their swords at that same beat, while the archers, save for the first row the first time, aimed with one and released their arrows with the second. The most impressive thing must have been how the arrows always ended up right next to the archer at the front line and, in the end, the arrows were constantly recycled. The precision of those hits was immaculate—and only the very last row ever held more than two arrows in their quivers. The amount of practise that went into that must have been immeasurable.

Saitou was more than pleased he managed to witness this. It was an interesting way to celebrate the new year and certainly far more to his liking than the one in his own hometown even, not to mention the effervescent capital with its grand celebrations and colourful geisha. All in all, he was glad they accepted their invitation. It was a unique experience.

And for a long, clamorous moment, he had successfully forgotten what he had to say.

"I told you, you'd like it," she commented devilishly. He hadn't said anything, simply watched the people coming and going nor had he shared any impressions. But the way his eyes followed every little thing, she was sure he enjoyed it.

"Don't sound so—watch it!"

There was a large middle-aged man, too drunk for anyone's good, stumbling all around, wearing too nice clothes for anyone to tell him anything. Saitou had noticed him prior to this and figured he didn't pose much of a threat, but this impossibly inebriated person tripped and fell right into Tokio! He tried to take her out of his way, much like the two men behind her dodged him – thus she was left to receive the guy's full weight – but he wasn't fast enough. The intoxicated man crushed into her, dragging her to the ground!

But he wasted no time freeing her from the man's frame, who had all but pinned her down, between him and the cold, dirty snow: with one decisive move he threw the aggressor's feet off of her back and grabbed her arms. "Tokio, are you alright?"

He pulled her up in an instant, never bothering with the squirming guy. But as she tried to stand, she let out a sharp cry, leaning slightly to her right. They both looked down involuntarily, but of course nothing was visible. "My ankle hurts."

"Let me guess; it's the same one that you hurt when you were kidnapped." She nodded affirmatively. "Great…can you walk?"

"Um, I'll try…" a small giggle. "If you let go of me."

He retracted his hands as if she'd burnt him, ashamed of his traitorous limbs. Then he turned to the man, still on the ground. "You should apologise to her."

"R…ight…sorry…girl…"

He was so far gone, he was looking _the other way_. Saitou was certain he was about to puke, too. Unwilling to be in that line of fire, he took her arm and nudged her to move away. "We have to go to that oak tree, too," he reminded. Offering his own arm, he waited for her to find a suitable pace. "So, can you walk?"

"It hurts a bit but I can definitely walk."

Of course, that would happen to her now, how appropriate; so, if he tried to help her in any kind of way, it would look another to anyone watching – say Hijikata – and he'd have to explain himself. "You won't have to carry me, don't worry," she read his mind and smiled "it isn't that bad."

She said what she said, but still limped her way to their meeting point; she was holding on to his arm for dear life, struggling to find her equilibrium. At least now it didn't look suggestive, that was the good part. The bad part was her kimono, even if it was only a little bit, was stained by the dirty snow. She did swat it away, but the moisture remained, especially when it caught the lamp lights. He seemed to mind more than she did though; but, how couldn't he? It was too pretty to ruin because of one drunkard.

Due to the incident though, they arrived a little later than planned; they realised when they arrived and the rest were already there, patiently waiting under the huge tree's branches. Knowing what could follow, she made a big show of her problem and pain without even being told, something he was grateful for. It was little things like this he appreciated about her and triggered his respect; small things, usually going unnoticed, she did for him without asking for anything in return, simply because it was the nice thing to do. It warmed his heart; it ignited his feelings; and it was exactly why he had to cut her out of his life.

"We are very sorry we are late, but I am afraid the fault is mine."

"The fault was definitely not yours," he interrupted her apologies "a man he fell on her, too drunk to stand and crushed her in a second. I tried to pull her away, but I didn't make it in time."

Due to her making a big deal out of not being able to step on her right foot completely, everyone looked alarmed. "Are you alright?"

"I am well father; sadly, most of his weight fell on the same foot I hurt when I was kidnapped."

"Oh honey!"

"Sister!"

The women rushed to crowd her, ask her all sorts of questions and make sure she was feeling otherwise well, and Tokio rushed to reassure them she was alright, other than the ankle. "I can still walk to the spot you reserved for us," she told her father who seemed downcast "there is no issue."

"Maybe it would be better if-,"

"Tis alright, Kondou-sama." Never would Tokio interrupt a man of his stature while speaking if it wasn't something like this "Saitou-san will help me make the climb."

Matsudaira was the first to step up. "…as you wish." He turned to her father and Kondou, who seemed to be the more hesitant ones. "Saitou-san will do an admirable job of keeping her on her feet, yes?" Saitou nodded absolutely. "Then let us go."

Her father had picked a wonderful spot on the south hillside for them to view the fireworks. Naturally, when her father said he "reserved" the spot, he in fact meant he told people where he'd be going so none other would come close; if the Aizu-han and one of the richest lords of the entire prefecture wanted a place to themselves, they were more than welcome to it after all. And, of course, the Takagi patriarch chose the best spot for them to watch the fireworks. It was sad that Saitou, who had been dragged all the way to this northern place under the guise of doing just that, would never actually see the fireworks from up close. Because somewhere at the middle of their ascent, she started giving out. Her foot hurt more and more, he could see it; her hobbling had gotten worse and she put extreme force into holding on to him, until she finally said: "Excuse me, everyone, I need a small break."

All halted, looking at her concerned. "I shall…" she looked all around her, craning her neck "sit at that bench over there for five minutes, to rest my ankle; when I feel I can walk again, I'll come meet with you."

"No honey!"

"Tokio-chan, we can't go without you!"

And more protests were heard from everyone, but she simply shook her head to stop them, a sad smile on her lips. "I will be fine; and I have seen the fireworks many times. Our guests haven't though and I should hate to be the one responsible for them missing out what they came here to see. It is a great spectacle. Please, go on without me."

Truth be told, most wanted to go on, but didn't want to say it out loud. And she just gave them the perfect opportunity. "Are you s-?"

"I am positive. Please go and enjoy the night. I shall be fine—I'll come meet you as soon as I can."

She looked at one man with the edge of her eyes: Hijikata could sense something brewing, but what could he say in light of this? She played it too right. "I have but one request. Can one of you stay here with me? It's too dark to-"

She hadn't even finished her sentence and the men started bombarding her with "me" and "I" and "count on me"l; how adorable, she thought, but they weren't the ones she wanted. Finally, that one did speak though.

"I have been helping her all this time; I'll stay with her." He gave Hijikata a pacifying side glance. "I should have seen him coming anyway; no need to burden anyone else with my inadequacy."

"It wasn't your fault, Saitou-san," Tokio said through chuckles "but I appreciate the offer; so be it. Thank you all for offering though."

She didn't wait for them to go – she did manage to see her mother's meaningful look though – ; hopping on one foot, she made it to the bench with Saitou's help, which was three metres to the left. Out of the main path, it rested on a small plateau that overlooked the wrong side of the hill, the one away from the fireworks. It was a simple stone bench though, they could easily look the other way…but the rest of the hillside would hide some of the view. Neither seemed to mind though.

So, he helped her down and they both stayed there, her spreading her hurt leg out and him standing stoically silent on her side. Once the rest were out of eyeshot, he spoke.

"Does it hurt a lot?"

Her expression softened to something teasing. "It doesn't hurt all that much," just as he was about to call her out, she chuckled "but you did say you wanted us to talk." She would never forget the look on his face nor the speed with which he caught on. "So, let us talk."

Ah shit; he was unprepared for this. Well, he was supposed to be prepared and when he urged her to talk before, he had emotionally braced himself, but now he was taken by surprise and suddenly, his words jumbled. Nothing went in the right order in his head and he feared he'd mumble or do something equally embarrassing if he opened his mouth right now. Right. What was it he wanted to say again? How?

"I found out that…" does he just tell her outright? Should he ease her into it? Maybe the direct approach was better, it was like him, too. But the concerned way she was looking up at him rendered him speechless. His heart felt like an invisible hand squeezed it hard, trying to get rid of its juices.

"Yes?"

"We must stop seeing each other." She was stunned. "To be precise, I believe we must stop meeting each other in the middle of the night for whatever reason. Or any other hour when it's on purpose. It…has to stop."

She lowered her head. It was dark and he couldn't see her face but shit, that was the universal sign a person was about to cry. His heart rate increased and he struggled to find the words to continue, fearing it would cause her to break. "I know it's sudden, but it's for the best."

Silence. And she wouldn't raise her head! "I don't mean to hurt you, but you must understand. It really is for the best."

A long sigh was released and finally a reaction: she looked up, high in the sky and moonlight lit her face, much like that fateful night he found her sneaking out, crying; but tonight, there were no tear paths on her cheeks. No running noses. She looked…calm. Oh. "You're taking this better than I expected."

Her lips pulled up a fraction but it was the saddest smile he had ever seen on a person. "Hijikata finally had enough, is it?" A self-depreciating snort escaped. "If I'm being entirely honest, I knew this would happen. Ever since you told me he read the letters, I feared he'd…besides, my mother also advised me the same thing."

His eyes became smaller. "Your mother? She knows?"

She nodded slowly, intertwining her fingers as she slumped forward. "She's my mother, Hajime; I tell her everything." He couldn't argue with that logic. "She only wants what's best for me; and she likes you, actually. Says you are a good man, so, she says, I should…" She had to stop and take a deep breath "I should let you go."

The sigh that followed came out shaking, her tears starting to form. "Said just because" her voice shook now, too "I am doomed to misery, doesn't mean I should condemn you with me." She took another long breath. "Thus, once we return to Kyoto, I should keep my distance."

She sobbed pitiably but didn't hide her face in her hands, nor did she allow the moisture escape her eyes. "And I see she wasn't the only one who thought so." She didn't dare look at him though, she kept her eyes peeled to the stars or the ground. "I mean, I can understand. Mother is right, she always is; none of this is right nor is it fair to you. And I know; and because I know and I too only want" she had to make another pause, to find her composure "what's best for you, I…I decided to do as she says."

As if her mother was there to chide her for her poor posture, she straightened her back and folded her hands in her lap, head hanging gracefully. "Thus, I agree; we should stop meeting."

She stood there gracefully for a long moment; just as gracefully as she cried.

Something cracked; he heard that dreadful sound ringing in his ears, felt it reverberate in his chest. "Your mother's right."

"I know; I'm sorry. I am so shameless, so selfish. I am so sorry!" She was done crying in her lady-like way, ugly sobs and fat tears were now everywhere; she nearly doubled over, face in her hands. "And now because of me, you can no longer even gather your information as you wish, forgive me. I grew clingy and insufferable, just because you treated me like a real person; this is all because of my greed. I…am so…deeply sorry."

"Your mother is right," he simply repeated, making her sob harder "it isn't fair. In _what world_ is this fair? Why do I have to…?" He had to close his eyes for a brief moment. "It's not just your fault, Tokio; I am to blame also."

He knew he had to say these; seeing her torture and blame herself and herself alone for their predicament, made his pride suffer. And even if his ego would, too, with what he was about to reveal, he had no right to keep silent.

"When you told me you were leaving that night, and for such a long time, I grew so angry...! Didn't even want to speak to you, I felt slighted;" he ignored how her head snapped up to him "and yet all of that simply evaporated when I received that first letter. I fell into a routine and without even realising, I started looking forward to them; and when I saw you again after so long…!" He shook his head. "I started feeling jealous when my friends would compliment you; I almost attacked Sagara when I found out you gave him your ribbon, and every single time Harada would suggest you poured his drink, I could just smack him! I even felt jealous of that stupid cat for sleeping in your lap."

He spoke in such a matter of fact manner, it really threw her off, yet, at the same time, razed her heart. And he would avoid her eyes constantly, making a point to inflect with his evasions.

"When your maid told me, you couldn't sleep before I came here, I was so pleased with myself—I wasn't the _only_ one suffering. You're not the only one who's selfish, Tokio; and maybe I'm cruel, too because I also enjoy you being possessive and jealous because it feeds my ego because, once again, I'm not the only one feeling this way…and I…find you compelling."

He looked at her but she wanted him to look away. All the emotions he didn't express with his voice were now staring at her with an absolute resolve that almost made her cry again. But she vowed to herself not to avoid his truth.

"I wish my position wasn't so inferior to yours; that yours wasn't so elevated compared to mine; or, that you didn't have to marry someone you don't even know. But no matter my wishes, reality is what it is and whatever **this** is…it needs to stop."

Because like hell he was admitting he was in love with her. She got enough out of him for a life time.

Sighing, he did what he hadn't dared so far and sat next to her on the bench. He noticed how her eyes wouldn't leave him, tears ran too much that they ran dry; or his revelations simply surprised her enough to stop them altogether. No matter what, he knew she kept watching him, waiting for the conclusion. He looked ahead, over the hill and above the small tree line, dusted with white. "So, it stops tonight; seems fitting, too. New year, new start."

"New year, new start," she repeated like a mantra but then a snort of laughter and depression escaped her. "Like a bad habit." That one you always decided to quit next day, next week, next month…and ended up needing the new year to get rid of it. It wasn't too far away from the truth actually; simply, this was the first time they decided to quit. It better be the last, too.

An eerie silence stretched between the two of them, as they looked over the treeline, high in the sky; they were waiting for the fireworks to go off, to signify the dreaded start of this lonely, desolate new year. They knew that wasn't meant to happen for another twenty minutes, but what else could they do? She simply refused to move before she had to; she wanted to stay there more, feel his warmth, stand close enough to feel him. She didn't want to go anywhere. She only wanted to be as close to him as time and he allowed…

Familiar weight hit his left arm and he didn't have to turn to know it was her head that rested on his arm. The trademark clutching of his fabrics at the back followed suit, just as he had expected. But then, something quite unexpected happened and he had to take a deep breath to regain his composure: one of her hands dug underneath his haori and grabbed the outer layer of his dark kimono. If he had the capacity to blush, he would have.

"If you didn't do things like this we wouldn't even be here on the first place," he murmured an accusation but without any real bite in his voice.

"You are free to move as you please."

So, basically, she was throwing in his face he could have stopped this at any moment; that was fair. She wasn't wrong either; he felt too good to move away before and now was no different. A humourless smile etched his face for a second. He deserved what he got, every bit of it. They both did. Without another word, he raised his left hand, only to bring it down and around her waist; he scooped her closer, held her tight. She never protested—in fact, she only positioned her head better, leaning on his chest. She could even hear his heartbeat. Strong and steady, just like him. Closing her eyes, she snuggled closer, even daring to put her second hand under the haori, to grab at his kimono and stayed like that for a long time.

Warm and protected, she started drifting off.

"Wake up, hime-sama, or you'll miss the fireworks."

In a haze, she tried to pry her eyes open; had she really slept? And the sounds didn't wake her? But he wasn't lying, she saw the sparks spreading in the sky, forming all sort of beautiful patterns. Green, yellow, red, purple, blue…they illuminated the night even if they were so far away, colouring their faces. For a long moment, they simply watched. And then she remembered what this meant and felt her throat constrict.

"Happy New Year, Tokio."

"Happy New Year, Hajime; I wish you happiness and success."

"Wish me success for now. We'll see about the other one."

She felt pathetic and small so she took to leaning on to him again. A deep breath was drawn. "I wish this moment lasted forever."

He snorted. "I don't; it's not enough."

She knew but that was what broke her heart. Because "it's all _I'll_ ever have;" she doubted she could feel like this again "and all we'll ever get. It'll have to do."

He couldn't deny that. "It'll have to do." After all, he knew the truth, too and no matter how much he wanted this not to be a permanent goodbye, he knew he had no other choice. Running away and shirking his responsibilities, after all the help he received and the debts he shouldered, wasn't possible. His ego would not allow it. But he prayed with all his heart she never put it to the test.

It felt like an eternity later, or maybe simple seconds, that Saitou stood from the bench; she felt cold for more reasons than one. "Look hurt hime-sama, our company is coming back."

Had the fireworks really stopped? She took to watching the skies once again and indeed, there was nothing. No longer than a minute, she saw her father and mother appear behind the hill, too. Did he hear them? Amazing. Although, she didn't really need to look hurt; she felt more pain than ever. As soon as they were spotted, the entire crowd hurried towards them, all conversation pausing, and once they were close enough they all started with the usual concerns and remarks, asking her how she was and so on so forth. All but her mother that is, who said nothing, merely patted her head.

"You know, dear, you look more pained than when we left you," her father commented keenly "are you sure your ankle is better? Your colour is not great, too. I mean, you are the doctor, but…"

Why did her father have to notice something like this now? He never did! She felt ashamed again, looking down and away; he was about to pull her to her feet, too only to stop and make said observation. Coupled with Hijikata's sudden approach, she felt like fainting.

"Your father is right, Tokio-san," was all the older man said, but there was a glint in his eye "is your ankle worse?" He stared right into her soul. Something about the way he looked at her brought all of her feelings back to the surface and she could feel her eyes welling up. She dared not look away; she only nodded, mutely. "Can you step on your leg?" She shook her head once. "Would you like me to carry that weight for you? Saitou has been troubled enough for one night, after all." She nodded yes, once; he immediately turned to the older men. "Does anyone mind if I carry Tokio-san to the house?" When they too assured that was probably the best option, he nodded and took off his haori. "You can go on; I figure I'll walk slower with her. Tokio-san, please hold on to my haori for me, will you?"

She accepted as he gave it to her; she never stopped looking at him, fearing the tears would spill at any moment. And Hijikata was a smart man, read her mood, her face, her body language; he didn't move in a way to break eye contact until everyone had bypassed them. Then he leaned down and put his hands under her knees and back and he lifted. At the same time, her head hit his chest and he felt them, tears, soaking his clothes.

Knowing he was a safe distance from the last person, he asked perplexed "did you fight?" She shook her head. "Then what happened?"

"What you wanted…"

 _Oh._

He was stunned enough to stop walking altogether, even for a moment. "Did you agree to stop seeing each other?" She nodded, face now hidden in his clothes. "Why?"

"Because you were right and wrong at the same time." Her voice was barely above a whisper. "I feel attachments aren't that quick to form but you don't notice when they do. I put too much time and effort into something I didn't even realise and now…I can't breathe anymore. Maybe that's why you said they are quick—because they form over time but sneakily and before you know it, you're crying for something you shouldn't even be feeling about."

Hijikata sighed. Young love, so troublesome; another reason he hated it was it made him remember his stupid youth, too. "It's for the best."

"I know." Her voice was hoarse from her crying, silent and discreet, much like her.

"Then cry and feel as depressed as you like but know, it'll get better. It always does."

"You promise?"

"I don't have to," she gave him a look "I _know_ so." His indirect _been there, done that_ made her feel a little better; subdued, she lay on his chest.

"I'll hold you to that."

"You'll see; time makes everything better."

Only it didn't.

* * *

 **A/N** : It'll get better. Time heals all wounds. It ain't a platitude if it's true, right?

Ah, young love! It's that age when it feels like it's the end of the world, but it really isn't. They are barely 18/20 after all, it's reasonable. Of course, this is a tale of romance, so hold on to your hearts and see you next chapter dearies! Drop a line, if you can, tell me your thoughts.

Love y'all~~,  
FAI


	23. …and separations

**A/N** : So, so sorry for the delay! We had - and still have - so many things happening around the house lately, it's crazy. I didn't even have a computer till a week ago, so I couldn't really write anything. That being said, heeeey, at least we finished painting the house and most of the cleaning. You would not believe the amount of useless shit we had lying around just because.

Also, a big thank you, my people; you support me and keep me going. Love you~

On to the story now...right. It gets better, right? Only not so much and not really fast. Just, remember this chapter for future reference.

 **Historical facts:**  
1\. Saitou went to a cherry blossom viewing (hanami) in Shimabara, on March 11th.  
2\. Shogun goes to Edo and Saitou to Osaka as a guard on May 7th.  
3\. He returned sometime between the 18th and 21st (on the 20th, Kondou, Okita, Nagakura, Harada and Inoue in Osaka. Some say Saitou might have had a hand in it, too).

 **Timeline** : 19th February - 29th of May, 1864.

* * *

 **A fine lady...**

 **...and separations.**

That night, they returned to a rich feast; her father had the servants prepare it for his guests, seeing they would be leaving the next day, as soon as they awoke, with no time for breakfasts and long goodbyes. After all, the protector of Kyoto could not be away from his territory for much longer, as well as the heads of the Shinsengumi. It felt like they left the city unprotected, but it was also a test, to see how well the rest could keep the schedule Hijikata had made for them without him there and how effectively they handled things on their own.

It would be a good way to gauge the real influence of the Chousuu men, too. The lone presence of the shogun, the watchdog without his fangs, would not be a powerful deterrent for those they've been facing so far, but without reaches, they couldn't do much. But had they really no reaches? This would show that.

Strategy-wise, they could have made worse choices for the New Year.

Tokio excused herself that night though, making Hijikata carry her all the way to her room, with Ochako right behind her. When her father tried to push her to join them, she all but caused Hijikata's skin to bleed, with how much force she put into tightening her hold on him so he wouldn't let go. Thus, it was him that assured her father she was in no state to sit with them…even if all she would be doing would be sitting. He was convincing.

"Make sure you are prepared for tomorrow's journey," was all he said to her.

He proceeded to carefully let her on the floor; when he saw her use both legs to get inside her room, he shook his head. That little…! The hurt ankle wasn't an excuse, but a lie! And to think he carried her all the way-he fell for her ploys once more. He would never learn. Hopefully, Saitou wasn't as gullible as him and he'd know better, keep his distance. He did have plenty reason to trust him. After all it was Saitou, all by himself, who decided to stop this. He never stepped in. Saitou saw something and realised it was too much. Good, sound man, Saitou was, despite the young of his age. He would make sure he saw a fitting promotion.

.

Tokio was a different person next morning; tear tracks had long disappeared from her face, so did the gloominess, brought on by the pain that none identified as it was, psychological, but thought it was physical. In fact, she made a big deal out of how her ankle, after Hijikata carrying her and Saitou helping her, was all but pain-free now.

And once the formalities were over, Tokio stayed a minute longer behind, to give a proper goodbye to her family.

"We will miss you, sister," Taka lamented. "I wish you stayed back this once."

"Don't be too sad; I'll be sooner next time, I promise. I have so much more to learn, though, I can't come back yet," Tokio explained kindly, holding on to her youngest who had latched onto her and wouldn't let go.

Taka still looked like she was about to cry. "I understand…I do wish I could come with you, though."

"Maybe when you're older."

"I simply want you back," Tsuki snapped "I dislike the influence Kyoto has had on you."

Tokio giggled. "You just dislike Kyoto, you prefer Edo."

"Can you blame me? It's magnificent! The capital is lacklustre compared to it."

"Of course, it isn't," came their mother's voice, giving a quick kiss to Tokio's forehead "and your sister is thriving in Kyoto. Wish her luck, girls, like we all do."

"Good luck sister," they chorused, all in different levels of excitement.

"Good luck Tokio," her father's voice came into the picture, standing on his wife's left. "We will miss you greatly. Do make sure to come back earlier; I'll try and bring everyone with me if I venture a new trip, too."

"Yes, father." She inclined her head. "Thank you all, I must be going now."

Teru had to be pried off of her sister by both parents, who struggled to do it. "Tama-chan will miss you, too! How can you leave her behind?" the youngest shouted to her retreating form, crying.

Tokio turned to smile at her sister. "I'm not leaving her behind; I'm becoming better, so I am worthy of her when I return. I love you all! Take care of your health in my absence," she shouted back and with a last big wave to all of them, reached the rest. She was smiling, but she had teared a little. "This is why I hate goodbyes," she joked when Teruhime almost asked what was wrong, and Tokio promptly wiped at her face "I'm no good."

But if anyone asked Saitou, she was wrong; she was great at goodbyes.

.

The trip back was as uneventful as it could be, with such a large party of people and so many important ones as travellers; they ran into Sagara again, surprisingly, but this once, he was alone. They spotted him on his horse, imperious, looking over the path they were taking. He wasn't all that higher from them, he was easily seen, but they figured that was his goal. But before anyone drew a sword, tension rising high, he smirked at them and gave a nod. Just as everyone was about to question what in earth was going on, they looked back at one of the two carriages, and saw a startled Tokio looking out of her window.

The man was beckoning to her.

Just as she was about to get out of the carriage, he looked away and to the south, where they were headed; then he nodded again and once he was sure she followed, he inclined his head deeply. Tokio seemed to understand and beamed at him, followed by a deep inclination of her own head. once the silent exchange was finished, Sagara was clearly seen pulling the reigns of his horse, turning about and leaving.

Matsudaira was upset. "What was all that?"

"He let us know he cleared a path for us," Tokio explained, loud enough for Hijikata to hear "wasn't it obvious?"

"…no, Tokio-chan," an equally anxious Teruhime contradicted her "it really wasn't."

"No matter what he might have meant," Hijikata cut in, halting Tokio's excuses that were about to roll off her tongue "we'll see soon enough."

But no one would ever understand how the hell Tokio not only managed to guess correctly but also influenced him enough to help them. It drove everyone crazy, but a tall man with amber eyes particularly, who watched on in exasperation, refusing to acknowledge it for what it was; jealousy.

.

Generally, the horses all rode fast, even the ones pulling the carriages, so they were allowed the freedom of staying at inns overnight, reaching the next small town always within the day. With so many women in their party, how could they camp outside anyway? The one and only time that was suggested, and was nearly accepted by everyone, was when they arrived in Fukui, capital of the Echizen province, almost at noon. If they kept riding, they could camp almost outside of Kyoto at night and when they started next morning, they'd be home before midday. It was too tempting for everyone, so they had decided to do it, discomfort be damned.

It was then they ran into a toppled carriage, at the side of the road. It wasn't even down some creek, no; just the side of the road. Its wooden structure was abused by more than just the fall and appeared to be ransacked. The door was facing the ground, a single window open on the other side, causing the small curtain to blow in the wind, like a sad symbol of surrender, its white colour a stark contrast with the green and browns all around. The mounted men looked at each other meaningfully; it only took them a second. The next, three of them were headed for the unfortunate sight, jumping off of horses.

Harada, with the spear, was first; Saitou and Okita came behind him, next to each other, ready to draw their swords at any moment. They approached carefully, but not too slow. Having a spear in their unit allowed for bolder tactics, despite the need for caution. Once in range, Harada stabbed at the curtain and continued his thrust until it reached the foliage, hoping to scare anyone who might have been trying anything.

But nothing happened.

Tokio's head peeked out the window of their own carriage, but Hijikata shoved it back inside unapologetically.

Then, Harada moved closer to the end of the road and the treeline, while Saitou followed suit; yet Okita, the shortest and most nimble of the bunch, stayed behind to check the inside of the carriage.

"Oh!" he exclaimed a second later, drawing everyone's attention.

"H…elp…me…"

It was so low, none other than the young man who was looking inside the carriage from the window heard it. It came from a man that appeared to have some limbs on backwards; his face was a mask of pain and despair that slowly started turning to hope, reaching out with the only hand that seemed functional. Smeared and splattered with blood everywhere, accompanied by the surroundings that were just as bloody as him, it made for a gruesome scene.

But none other than Okita could see this and his obvious surprise did nothing to help them. Finally, Kondou had enough and all but barked: "What is it?"

"Tokio-chan!" Okita all but disregarded his superior's question and turned to her carriage, where her head suddenly sprang out the window again. Only then did Saitou turn his own head back to look at the scene. "Tokio-chan, we need your expertise. There's a man in a very bad shape in here! Someone come help me get him out."

"Thank…you…" tears fell in abudance from the man's eyes "so…m…much…"

"Don't speak friend, save your breath; do you want it to be your last?"

"He's _that_ bad?" Kondou wondered out loud, getting off the horse to help with the injured man, too.

Tokio was only fuelled further, grabbing her large medicinal box and jumping out of the carriage! Teruhime warned her to be careful, but she headed straight for the patient. "No one move him until I can see what's wrong with him, I'll need to prepare," she warned, barrelling towards Okita. He had to help her up on the wooden frame so she can peek in, but when she did, she frowned deeply. "You can't move him carelessly; and you certainly can't get him out from the window."

"Then we'll lift the carriage back in its place."

Her hair fell from their intricate do with the speed and ferocity she turned to Harada. "No, you can't! You must cut through the wood and get him out this side."

Saitou came, looking confused. "You want us to hack away and make a second door?"

"Exactly; he's in too bad a shape to move him. But be careful not to rock him too much, please."

The men looked at each other; then Matsudaira-sama who had also come to stand by her side, considered. "Do as she says," he ordered in the end.

Everyone sighed but tried to cover it up with nodding their heads off.

"We'll be cutting a new door in your carriage, so don't be alarmed. It's for your own good," Tokio assured the victim, speaking through the window, making sure he saw and heard her, loud and clear. Only when she saw him nod did she jump down.

She went a little further away, putting a sheet down on the ground, and knelt on one of its edges, leaving most of it free. She poured alcohol all over her hands and moved for her med kit. She would need certain things and she better get them ready while they worked.

It took them about thirty minutes to cut the new door; it would have taken them less had she not been reprimanding them for creating too many vibrations all the goddamn time. And then it was the issue of getting him out. That was faster, but much more nerve racking. Yet one thing was sure: it would be Okita who would be helping from inside the carriage. He snuck in like a rat, and put his hands under the man's armpits. He started pulling with extreme care, until he was high enough to be replaced by Saitou. Being as tall as Saitou was, the young swordsman had an advantage of pulling him out, especially if the man, which turned out that was the case, was shorter. Okita stayed behind to make sure the man's legs didn't get caught on anything and finally, the victim was out.

Underneath the muted sunlight, he looked even more warped and bloody; Saitou had to give her credit for not throwing up the moment she laid eyes on him. Instead, she had already picked her tools. "Put him on the sheet" she directed everyone calm but assertive "and bring me more water. I'll need a good piece of wood later, make it no smaller than your forearm and certainly wider."

She wasted no time tearing his clothes apart to reach the mangled skin. "Can you speak?" He nodded, tears of pain and shame evident on his face. "Did they do this to you or were you simply inside when the carriage fell?"

"…both…"

" _Savages_ ," she hissed. "What's your name?"

"S…Saigo…Ryu, Ryusuke."

"I see." Why did that name ring a bell? "Ryusuke-san, I'll do all in my power to help you; I have never allowed any man to die at my hands and I don't plan to change that now. So, be brave for me, yes?"

He nodded again, hurt but a little relieved; whoever this young woman was, he would put his life in her hands. She sounded exceedingly soothing anyway.

.

The surgery lasted hours. He was bleeding from all over and had many things that needed to be set back into place; thankfully, both of his legs were only twisted and none broken, like his hand was. She had to put the bone back into the flesh on his elbow and it was not a pleasant experience. There was the pressing matter of his thoracic cavity that needed to be addressed also, which of course was the first one she took care of, due to the severity. It was deemed nigh impossible for him to heal, she heard Matsudaira-sama and Kondou whisper it between one another; Hijikata spoke for a waste of resources also, but she wasn't disheartened.

She would do her best.

Okita and Saitou remained close to her in an effort to help her surgery; the first one had small hands that could hold arteries closed while the second had the uncanny ability to understand her mutterings and what she needed, even if she couldn't remember the name of what she wanted. A prime example was one very tense moment, when the man's femoral artery all but burst open, showering everyone with blood!

She was applying pressure in a second, but too much blood was already lost, even before they so much as got here, every single drop counted. "Okita, do what I'm doing," she snapped and started working on a tourniquet the moment his fingers replaced hers "keep a tight pressure on it, don't let up; Saitou I need…the thing."

The thing; that was all she had said, searching for the right word but never quite finding it. And yet, he came and went in seconds, supplying her exactly what she wanted: a dagger and a source of heat. He realised she wanted to cauterise the spot, to stop it from bleeding altogether; it would be painful, but it would work and it was exactly what she would choose to do, he knew. Apparently, he was right, for she immediately put the blade over the fire and let it burn.

Whence she was finished, she all but demanded they turn back to Fukui, which wasn't even an hour away, so this man, Saigo Ryusuke, could be properly tended to and above all, rested. After all, the floor of the forest was a poor bed for an injured person.

He was heaved into the carriage that Tokio rode, who proceeded to sooth and care for him all the way to the city. Even after they arrived to the hospital, Tokio still helped the nurses and doctors, detailing his exact injuries, her procedures and the most problematic areas of focus. More than grateful, the staff sent her on her way. She assured them she'd be spending the night there so she would check in him again next morning, as well as giving them the name of their inn, should anything happen in the middle of the night.

"Let's get you changed, Tokio-chan," was the first thing out of anyone's lips, Teruhime in particular, the moment she stepped outside. "You look like something right out of a horror story."

She wasn't wrong. She was elbow-deep in blood and other human liquids. Her sleeves had been pulled back, but their edges were still stained. Of course, the skirt of her kimono, a dark blue colour, was now painted red for the most part, especially the lap and her knees. Her front wasn't all that great either, while some of her forehead and the tips of her hair were dyed the most grizzling shade of red in existence.

Tokio sighed but that still didn't take the edge off. "Yes, please; I need a bath, too."

"Thank Buddha you said it before I did," Toshihime exhaled relieved "otherwise I would have all but dragged you there."

"You did so much work; we should buy you something for your trouble, too!" Kiyo was quick to suggest. "Maybe not a kimono, but what about a really nice shawl?"

"I don't need a reward…but if you want to give me one, it's welcome." She had to give in because the woman's face fell quite a lot.

"Great! We'll go choose something from the market while you freshen up. We'll meet for dinner at eight, yes?"

They all nodded.

"Don't worry," Saitou's voice was heard absolute from somewhere behind her, just before Teruhime pulled her away "you did well; he'll make it."

She dared raise her eyes to him; his reassuring countenance put her at ease instantly. Involuntarily, a tired smile formed. "Thank you; let us hope."

" _Thank you_ ," Teruhime mouthed to him, without being seen by her lady in waiting and Saitou graced her with a small nod in return.

While the doctor took her bath and the ladies went shopping with the lord and Kondou, Hijikata remained back, talking about the injured man: he was rich. And not just rich, important to someone, too and his carriage was an indication to this—a carriage meant to be pulled by four horses. He had been in a hurry, they had concluded that. They had also concluded there was a high chance his men were in on it, for there were no other bodies to be found and a young lord would never travel unescorted.

The more they conversed, the more they realised there would certainly be rescue parties out looking for him, once his absence was made aware. Whether that'd be today, tomorrow, or in a week from now, it'd be good to keep an ear out, help him get home, hopefully, as an injured man and not a dead one. And who knew, maybe there could be a good connection to be made or a reward to be had.

What really mattered to Saitou though, was how he had managed to stay away yet at the same time close to Tokio without it proving too difficult. He kept the appropriate distance with maximum efficiency and nothing could be more important. Thinking back on the day, as Saitou he headed out to train just as the night sky became too bright by the large moon, it could have been much worse; maybe, just maybe, theirs would be a bearable separation, she mused, as she covered herself with her blanket, looking at that same almost full moon, glaring down upon her. Hijikata _could_ be right: things would get better.

A sigh escaped her. _Here's hoping for the best_ , she wished as she lay on her futon.

"Hm? It's rare of you to sigh like that, Saitou-san," Okita observed as they made their way to the garden.

Nagakura's look of "he's right" didn't go unnoticed and he followed up on it: "is something bothering you?"

He nodded. "The moon is too bright tonight; the blades reflect too much." And so did he, when the moon was this big. _Here's to hoping training will distract me enough_ , and there would be no other near-death accidents like that one time with Okita.

.

The patient was alive and recovering, was Tokio's assessment the next morning when they checked in with the man. She gave him a final look and then proceeded to leave a couple of her personal concoctions with the healers there, since it seemed they had a very positive effect on the man. She bowed, whispered a get-well charm in the man's ear and took her leave.

After that, it was only a matter of hours till they reached their destination. Naturally, the Shinsengumi escorted the VIPs to their residence before galloping back to their own compound, where they immediately shed their travelling apparel and rushed to don their Shinsengumi uniform. Okita and Saitou seemed to be the ones in the biggest hurry; they took less than thirty minutes to be ready for patrol, establishing a new record-time.

Saitou had no idea what Okita's rush was, but for him, it was pretty clear cut: the familiar clothes, broken in from all the wounds he received while in it as well as all the ambushes and the arrests, they felt like home. Driven away from his birth right, he had remained without one for a long time…but, before he knew it, this unit became his family; it didn't have to do with a place anymore, but the people in it. Thus, he truly felt at home in his cerulean outfit, moving under the banner of this mismatched group which somehow still worked.

Besides, having something to do as soon as he came back was some comfort.

He shook his head: 21st of February and he was officially twenty years old. And in the span of two short years he had managed to kill a man, run away from home in exile, enter the Roshigumi, get married to a woman he disliked and end up in Kyoto…yet somehow, it felt like his life had only just begun when he set foot in the capital. Too many things happened since then, too and each was more surreal than the other; and it all happened when he decided to talk back to a girl far above his own station, for no other reason he genuinely disliked women like her. If he knew then what he knew now, he probably would have never opened his mouth. And yet…he regretted none of it. Looking back, it really felt like every other decision he ever made was simply preparing him for this role, this life, this existence.

A sigh.

How cruel he was meant to spend it alone.

.

.

A pleasant hum echoed in the corridors of the Shinsengumi headquarters. With a skip in his step, fresh from the bath, Okita Souji was putting on his clothes en route; Takeda was out of the compound at this time of day, thus he had no reason to worry if someone saw him – although Takeda wasn't the only one of _that_ preference, he was the only one who was annoying about it –.

With his constant almost-singing to serve as a warning, he drew the shoji door that led to a certain foul-mood man's room open. He spotted his target in a most unusual place, doing a most unusual thing: in front of his desk, using his brush. Brows furrowed, eyes trained on the ink-stained paper, Saitou Hajime was deep in thought.

"I was half expecting to see you meditating, not this! What are you writing Saitou-san?"

There was a beat of silence before he begrudgingly answered "a birthday note."

"Oooh, a birthday note, how extraordinary!" This day was full of surprises, Okita decided and moved to stand over his friend's shoulder. "Whose birthday is it?"

He was openly unwilling to respond this once, but at the same time, he looked like he really wanted to tell someone. "…Tokio's."

Okita's eyes grew a significant margin while a smirk threatened to appear. "Is it now? What's the date?"

"April 15th."

A booming laugh escaped the short man! He effortlessly evaded his taller friend and all of his would-be smacks or stabs even as he kept cackling with all his might. "That's a day before our demonstration last year!" Saitou's "really now" tired glare never stopped him. "And you want to wish her a happy birthday, is that right? Even though, it was you yourself, who stopped me from informing her two months ago while still on our trip back from Aizu that it was your birthday on the 18th of February?"

"That was new information; this is not." But then, a heavy sigh escaped him. "I won't actually give it to her; I just felt like writing it."

"Wait, what? _Why_?"

 _You know very well why_ , his eyes snapped without him needing to, yet the shorter man simply shrugged. "It's just an innocent, little "happy birthday" note; what's so terrible about that?"

Saitou's eyes moved to his right, to gaze out the window. "She seems to be doing well, lately." No need to make her look back, even for a moment.

"Nonsense!" Okita drawled in a very upbeat tone that made Saitou glare. "It's just a birthday note Saitou-san~!"

"…just shut up."

"You should give it to her, Saitou-san." He simply rolled his eyes in response. "At least finish it properly," Okita protested when he saw his friend pushing off the floor and grabbing his sword.

"I did; I even signed it." He snorted. "So the garbage know it was me who threw it away, I guess."

Shaking his head he walked away from his desk, with his friend following closely behind, complaining endlessly about how he should have definitely gotten it to her somehow. "If you remembered, she should know; she'd appreciate it."

"That's the problem; she shouldn't." _I shouldn't have remembered, either_. "Now stop your yammering and move."

"Fine…!"

But not before he took a final, long look at the piece of paper on Hajime's desk, who of course noticed, but whatever his friend could come up with, it needed the note to work, and he would certainly get rid of it once they finished training. And given they were in the same shift, the night shift, there was no way he could sneak in before he got back. Because there was literally zero need to upset Tokio after such a long time, especially now that she seemed to be doing well…maybe a little _too_ well.

He had glimpsed her from afar three days ago. She was surrounded by two women and four men. The party was simply dressed but their kimono screamed money; they were people of her own social standing. He had rarely seen her or heard she was keeping such company before, so it was something new for her…she was putting effort in making changes. Just as Hijikata undoubtedly advised her, when she so infuriatingly clung on to him that night; her mother must have recommended the same thing, too—if she was to find herself a husband, she should socialise after all, that would be most prudent, even if it ended up being an afterthought in her case.

So, in the end, she was meeting new people. Good for her. Just because she did something he had failed to do as of yet, doesn't mean he should be bitter about it…yet there he was. Ugh; this all came down to him not being able to move on and he was taking it out on her, who seemed to have succeeded where he hadn't. He should be happy for her, if anything.

But if she moved on so easily and so soon, how could he be anything but bitter? Not too deep those feelings of hers, were they?

So pissed that he was, he nearly ran into Okita's blade! He managed to evade last minute, but still got himself a nice little slash across the chest.

"Saitou-san—!"

"I'll live; stand back. We're doing this again."

That's right; all he could do was distract himself. He couldn't afford to think about her, not when there were so many pressing matters to keep an eye on anyway: Chousuu spies were everywhere, corroding the fabric of Kyoto's society; skirmishes openly took place in the dead of the night and the cherry on top of the very bloody cake was…the by now dubbed Battousai was still at large and illusive as ever! He had spent a lot of time and energy on finding out his identity yet still there was no luck.

Thusly, between his duties as a Shinsengumi member, training on his own technique, his slight obsession with finding out the identity of the assassin littering the streets and his newly established habit of drinking at nights – after that cherry blossom viewing at Shimabara a month ago – , he really had no time to think about her. It was just that, when he did find the time, it would hurt as much as it did the first week that went by and he realised he didn't have their late-night rendezvous to look forward to.

.

.

It'd been three months. Three entire months and Tokio hadn't so much as exchanged pleasantries with him. The few times she would see him across the room – seeing he was away to Osaka and other places for a long time – she'd simply nod, as were he any other man; she would see him in the street and she'd pretend she only glimpsed at an acquaintance. She did her best to suppress all of her desires, her character even, and never address him particularly when they were in the same crowd. She hadn't asked to go to any trips also, in fear they'd send him as a guard, between any other choices there might have been. She had even taken to going out with those women she disliked and their male friends, in an effort to make new "connections" and somehow take herself out of that spirit.

Truly, Tokio had been an exemplary woman, allowing the man she was attracted to, to move on and have a good life without her.

So, when Matsudaira-sama came to her with a new duty she was supposed to perform to bring honour and respect to her family's name and the Aizu-han's reputation, she was all but devastated, thinking it was a wedding she would have to put up with. And honest to God, Buddha and all of her beloved family, at that point of time, she was willing to accept, no matter what kind of man they offered her. And yet, that wasn't what was asked of her.

What Matsudaira-sama labelled as her duty, on the 23rd of May, Sunday 1864, was for her to go to the Shinsengumi Headquarters in the company of her trusted guard dog Hachiro, and take on the duties of a live-in doctor for the unit. Not too long, he had assured, maybe a couple of months. Until the he could find a man as skilled as her that wasn't his own personal caretaker.

Her eyes became as wide as saucers; had she been any less well-educated in manners, her chin would have fallen to the floor. She felt her heart rate increase to a thousand per minute, pretty confident she was about to pass out at any moment. But she still had some consciousness left in her, so she decided to ask.

"Whose idea was it to send me of all people?"

The answer she received surprised her.

.

.

"Hijikata-san," Okita winced "did we really have to dress up nice just to welcome our newest doctor?"

His question accurately conveyed most of the men's sentiments who were more than displeased they were made to wear a different outfit only for ten minutes; half of them had a patrol right after this and the rest had to train. This was ridiculous! Even Kondou had decided to skip this whole meeting-slash-welcoming party and took Takeda and left. That lucky asshole managed to weasel himself out of this mess and yet there _they_ were, lined up right outside the entrance to their dojo, overlooking the garden, awaiting the arrival of this person.

"We have to be courteous to our new guest; they'll only stay here for a couple of months anyway. Might as well show them our best."

" _Them_? There's more than one coming!?"

Harada was quick to catch on to the plural, but Nagakura was even quicker; so was Saitou. And they had both noticed how Hijikata expertly avoided giving the name of this new healer or any other detail about him. Was he someone on the run, much like they had been when they entered? Was he a brat from the shogun's family who couldn't go anywhere without a bunch of servants? No matter what it was, it was obvious the man wanted to be mysterious about it because there was a twist they wouldn't like.

And when a smirk graced the vice commander's face, it was decided. "Yes," was all he said and fixed his own not so formal but definitely more pristine hitatare.

Then they heard it; hooves and wheels thundered on the ground, breaking pebbles and rocks in their way. Before too long, a four-horse carriage was seen entering the compound in normal speed. The moment they saw the sheer number of horses as well as the quality of the wood, they immediately, collectively groaned. Spoiled brat for sure, with an entourage of four…at least.

They furtively glanced at each other, all fourteen of them, and nothing needed to be said because those looks conveyed the ridiculousness of what they were about to witness. Then the carriage came to a stop and the driver was about to hop off and open the door. Hijikata stopped him in his tracks by raising his hand though, and moved to do it himself. The men shared a last exhibition of exasperation, seeing the carriage's window was on the other side and they made no sound, before the wooden door was opened wide to reveal—

A collective breath was held as eyes became wider and small smiles played on everyone's lips; looks were exchanged once more, only this once it was so they could make sure what one was seeing, they all did. Until verification came.

"Tokio-chan!" Okita exclaimed thrilled and rushed to her.

That was it; everyone moved at the same time and crowded her in a split second. Then they immediately had to disperse when a snarling large black dog bounded out of the carriage and stood between her and the men.

"Hachiro, these people are friends; sit."

He did, but the anger didn't stop. Still, she seemed to have the dog under control so they came closer again, even if, admittedly, they took turns bowing and talking to her.

"Tokio-san, are you really the doctor they sent for us?"

 _No,_ Saitou's logic answered, _there is no way_. She was a woman of almost noble background. What business did she have with a bunch of men? Yet, she nodded once to Nagakura's question, polite smile on her lips.

"That's amazing! We were just saying how we haven't seen you for so long not two days ago and now here you are; this is a good luck omen have I ever seen one," Harada commented, eager to let her know she was talked about.

And the way she chuckled in her hand, made Saitou bristle all over. "That is indeed a sign of good fortune; then again, I _am_ known to bring good fortune to people."

She couldn't help but glance at the sole person who hadn't moved from his spot, who simply watched on something between surprised and…offended? His expression made her avert her eyes, maybe slightly hurt. That was what she got, she supposed, for bringing up something she would say to him in private in front of so many people. "So hopefully, you are no exception."

But she endured her shame seamlessly; she received everyone's compliments and good wishes with a smile and her head held high, as the carriage pulled away and they moved inside the building. Hijikata, who had taken her hand to help her off the carriage, was always one step closer to her than everyone else, always under Hachiro's strict watch. And although there was no need for all fourteen of them to follow them as Hijikata showed her to her room and the room she would use as an examination/operations room, they still did. Well, all but one that is: Saitou had fallen at the very back of the line and when everybody was too busy gawking at her, he made his discreet exit. None but three noticed: Okita, Hijikata and Tokio and they had actually been watching.

When she decided it was about time she put her rooms in order, luggage being carried in by some servants no one had ever really registered, everyone finally went their ways. Okita wished her a heartfelt welcome and then she was left alone with her dog and the vice commander.

Silence stretched between them, but it was a strange one; despite there being no words spoken, it felt like it was _chatty_. There were so many things she wanted to say, snap at him, shout in his face…and she could feel all the unsaid things that lurked at the back of his throat. too. Yet none spoke for a very long time.

With her back still turned to him, she rolled her eyes. What was it with the Shinsengumi men that never made the first move no matter what unless it was to attack someone? She sighed and turned to look at him. Hijikata stood a little straighter; he hadn't seen her since that night she looked at him with tear-rimmed eyes, puffy and red. But now she was perfectly sober as she stared a hole in him—in fact, it was so unnerving he moved to leave. But just then, finally, her lips formed words.

"You lied, Hijikata-san." Ah, he feared that would come up. "Consider this as me, holding you to your word."

"…just do what you came here to do and I'll accept your grievances once your time here is up," he answered instead, already halfway out the room.

"I'll hold you to that, too!" And then she was left alone in the bedroom to decorate and fix things as she saw fit. She all but collapsed next to her dog on the floor. "Only you understand me, Hachiro," she lamented, petting the dog's lush fur "only you'll always be with me."

As if he could understand her, and agree with her, he whined once and rubbed his head on her chest. His front paw rested on her knee as some sort of comfort and verification that indeed, he would never leave her. They remained there for a long time, until she decided she looked too pathetic for anyone to see and drew her door closed. She snorted; this was a new low. Nevertheless, she was now here and she had a lot of work to do…starting from this empty, tasteless room.

.

"Tokio-chan~!"

Okita's excited salutation alerted her to two men's presence: the shortest and tallest ones of the entire unit. Her head snapped back and her eyes up to the speaker, but her peripheral easily caught the ever-expressionless Saitou, hands in his sleeves, giving a short nod as proof he saw her.

"Okita-san, Saitou-san," she gave a bow from her spot on the floor but didn't stand, even if she did fully turn their way. "Welcome to your new examination room."

That was said with pride; and she had every reason to feel that way, too for her supplies and instruments truly transformed this room from a plain-looking almost empty space, to a real doctor's paradise. She even put in some flowers to light up the place and create a literal good atmosphere. Of course, many of them were medicinal herbs, too so they had more uses than one.

"I've been in here a hundred times but I almost didn't recognise it; it's like it's a new room!"

She appreciated his enthusiasm. "Thank you Okita-san; you indeed lacked many necessities, so I am happy you noticed the difference."

"So, can we get checked now maybe? I know you only came yesterday, but…"

"Oh, yes of course! I am absolutely ready to receive you. Ιn fact, I was just about to come call you, once I finished cleansing the room with lighting this incense." At the same time, she went back to the task at hand and found the matches. "I did have some communication with your previous healer, but I'd like to make my own assessments." She nodded to a pack of papers next to her, each bearing a name of a Shinsengumi member at the very top and various things under it. "So, you'll be the first ones then! Who wants to go first?"

"He will," Okita volunteered his friend instantly, earning a half-glare from said man "if you want to take a look at all of us, I'll go alert the others while you examine him." The half-glaring never stopped. "What? You'd tell one person and then shoulder them with the responsibility, you hate dealing with people. At least I'll do it properly."

Purpose served as both Tokio and Saitou exhibited some sort of positive emotion at that, he backtracked to the exit and closed the door behind him…sinking them in terrible, tense silence.

Tokio felt her heart beat too fast to be healthy and knew her cheeks must have been purple by now; and the way he kept standing there, staring at her squirming seemingly unfazed, almost vindictively, did nothing to help the situation. She would not be intimidated – or discouraged – though and she decided to be professional, no matter how she or he must have felt about this latest development. Taking a deep breath as quietly as possible, she turned to him fully.

"As I just finished saying, I want to look at all of you properly. Σo, I was thinking, a thorough check is in order, starting from the eyes, moving to the tonsils—"

"What are you doing here?"

She saw this coming and felt her stomach drop; but his absolute demeanour threw her off. "P-pardon?"

"Why are you here? Not in this room obviously, in general," he supplemented, seeing she was about to give him a smartass reason. She deflated and looked away. "What did you do to get here and why?"

"…I didn't do anything." She dared a glance and saw he did not believe her at all. "Really, I didn't; I had no idea-…Matsudaira-sama was the one who told me to come. Didn't even give me a choice of yes or no, simply ordered me to do it."

He was staring at her too hard, trying to discern any lies and found she was really honest. Somehow that irked him more. "And there was no way to sway him," he more accused than inquired "you, who could make the sun not rise if you so desired."

She coloured ten different shades. "It was a direct order from the shogun to Matsudaira-sama, too; he confessed so when I expressed my misgivings about being the only woman in the presence of so many men and how the gossip mill will undoubtedly make a fool out of me for it. But all he said was I'd be protected, for the shogun had his hand in it, σo…here I am."

Tch, her water-tight alibies only angered him more. "Why did the shogun-?"

"I don't know."

There it is; the first lie of the day.

She did know, at some capacity at least, but she wasn't willing to share it with him. Or, most probably, she wasn't allowed. And since the time she confined in him was eight four days and change gone, not that he was counting, he decided not to force the information out of her, even if he could. Still, the fact she protested to this post made him sour. It shouldn't, that was one of the very reasons he was upset in fact, but it did. Another reason was how the hell was he supposed to completely forget about her if she was right there in front of him all day? Hell, he didn't manage all this time she was out of sight…

Hijikata had some serious explaining to do.

Then again, he was the first one who had ever expressed his opposition to them being close. He wasn't the one he should aim his dejection at. But Matsudaira-sama was too far away…

"I see."

He had to calm down; if she examined him like this, she'd find all sorts of things wrong with him, even if he was perfectly alright in health. And that bastard Okita did whatever he wanted… "I'll sit over there and wait for you to get your things ready. Examine me as you want; that other guy would barely poke at us."

"How so?"

"He seemed to think he was doing us a favour simply putting up with us, how much more taking care of our health. Was of the idea we should worship the very ground he walked on, for deigning to take a look every time we would come back bleeding."

"You came back bleeding many times!?"

Ah, shit, he said that; he looked to the side. "…no…" She stared, pout firm in place. "Barely thirty percent."

"That's still too many!" She huffed and shuffled, taking out gauzes and the like. "No wonder I only have a page and a half on each of you, if he wouldn't be bothered with anything! Stop being so reckless! And what a load of nonsense; no matter who's under your care, if you allowed them under your care, they deserve the best. Period."

She all but stomped and sat on the floor in front of him. She held out a digit in his face. "Now follow my finger."

Still pouting, she moved her pointer from one side to the other, watching his eyes movements closely. "Keep following the finger," she complained when she noticed half the times he'd glance at her. He stopped and stared at her then, eyebrows high. "Alright, I saw what I wanted," she admitted wearily. "Open your mouth."

"My throat is fine; my main concern is my shoulder."

"…left?"

"Right actually."

He started undressing the certain area; before he could even pull it all the way down she could clearly see the problem and she nearly exploded at the sight of it!

"I will file a formal complaint with the Bakufu. This is ridiculous! Your previous doctor was actually poisoning you and made less of a mess than this one΄΄ I have to give you all sorts of-…" She had to pause, pinch the bridge of her nose and relax. "If this is the state of everyone in this unit I will need large quantities of herbs and ingredients; this'll cost a fortune…I hope the shogun takes it out of that man's earnings, he deserves as much."

"So, it's worse than I thought?"

She snorted. "It's always worse than you make it out to be, that's no measure. But it's actually worse than _I_ thought and that's the concerning part." She shook her head, displeasure all over her face. "I hope his damage τo the rest of you extends simply to this—reversible."

After all, with lots of rest – thus no training for him –, frequents visits to her and plenty of water, the swelling would go down and the irritation would go away in a month, at most. But others may not be so lucky as him. She could only pray and hope she wasn't too late.

.

.

That day she examined each and every one present. All but Okita that is, who promised to go to her the next day, claiming she looked at too many of them already. She tried to explain that only one person left not going was more of an excuse than a real reason, but she supposed he had his reasons. Okita's particularity notwithstanding, she was relieved to see the damage to the rest was far less serious than Saitou's – of course, how did she expect anything else? That man always got himself in the worst trouble – and some were healthy altogether. There was the curious case of Hijikata Toushijou of course, who was examined but not really; he managed to get looked at but at the same time she came up with nothing new and that was confusing.

No matter what though, she took the time and wrote down each and every abnormality she encountered in the men, in an effort to leave detailed files for her successor. It would be a damn shame if all of her hard work went to waste.

That is to say, of course, she only examined half of the fighting force; the other half was on patrol and would be looked at the next day. No matter, she kept busy—too busy. And if she wanted to do this right, this transitional period would take her at least a week…and that would be an entire week she wouldn't have to pretend not to notice Saitou in the corridors. A whole week Saitou could go without paying any attention to her, other than his once per day visit for his shoulder which they already proved can stay impersonal, and be free from her constant presence.

After all, she knew he would be angry; how could he not? This assignment of hers must have been the cruellest joke of the entire universe on them, bringing them so close once they decided to stay away from one another.

She could not convincingly deny she was happy about it though; she was different from him. She had all but accepted she would be miserable for the rest of her life. She didn't want to be married anyway; she wanted to advance in her profession. She wanted to be successful. Looking at him from afar didn't actually hurt her.

Saitou though…he was fresh out of a bad marriage that ended because the woman was unfaithful; thus, he wasn't to blame, thus, he would make an excellent candidate for a son-in-law in the future. He already accumulated accolades from the shogun himself, an excellent commendation for any man aiming to marry his daughter, and he enjoyed the absolute trust of his commanders. He had poise and purpose; and he was earnestly open to the idea of finding a woman to fulfil the role of the dutiful wife. Not simply because he had to paint the picture of a family man; he wanted it. He wanted to find a woman to love and love him back and make his life better with her presence.

Saitou was, by all means and purposes, in the market, looking for the one. But if she was there, how could he see anything else other what could have been? Her mere presence there was a thorn in his road to happiness and to see it so clearly written on his face hurt her more than knowing she had to stay away from him. And yet, staying away from him somehow was the most difficult.

She sighed again; and she'd sigh whenever she thought about it.

"Tokio-chan, stop sighing all the time. It makes me feel at fault for something I didn't even do."

"Instead of keeping tabs on my sighs, let me look at you! You keep avoiding me; yesterday was the fourth time you evaded and I'm only here five days." He shrugged seemingly innocent. "You know very well what I'm talking about!"

"I only know I have to go for a bath right now."

"No, you don't; in fact, you will, only after I take a look at you."

"No," he complained vehemently "no Tokio-chan, I smell right now. It's embarrassing."

"I'm not going to take no for an answer—!"

"Just because you don't have Saitou-san to boss around doesn't mean you should do it to me!"

Tokio immediately coloured but she was almost desensitised to that sort of comment so she looked back at him quickly…only to notice him trying to leave. That little bastard! He used this as his getaway—all four days now. "Don't worry Okita-san, you're no one's substitute; I love bossing all people around the same. You're coming with me now and that's final."

"No," he drawled miserably "I really do smell, I do; it's too shameful. Wh, what about after my bath, yes?" He put his palms together as if he was praying. "After, pretty please. I'll be there, I promise."

She considered. "Alright; I'll follow you to the bath to make sure you aren't lying."

"Of course!"

Relieved, he smiled at her and started trotting to his destination. When they reached the baths moments later, she seemed satisfied. "Very well. Come visit me after your bath. And not a second later—I'll know."

"Okay, Tokio-chan~"

"I'll be watching you."

"Sure, bye bye for now."

He didn't put much stock into her "threats", but maybe he should have. It was barely twenty minutes later when he came face to face with a very determined, big, black dog staring right into his soul just as he opened the door. "H-Hachiro?"

The dog didn't move. "What are you doing here?" No barking, no nothing. Suspicious, he made to move in the direction of his room, but the dog stood and sat in front of him again. He moved the other way, but again, the same thing happened. Yet when he moved towards Tokio's, the black giant easily stood and followed.

Okita sighed. "I see how this is. Alright, lead me to your lady."

It was the first time Okita saw the dog close to happy. He wagged his tail once or twice, bumped his snout on his leg and promptly took the lead. But he was also smart, so he would look behind him every so often, to make sure the short man followed.

Heh, what a well-trained dog.

In the end, they made it to her examination room where Okita knocked on her door begrudgingly; he did try to give Hachiro the slip, but damn animal had the speed and reflexes of a lightning bolt! He all but tore his hakama when he bit onto it to prevent him from leaving and tug backwards to his direction. He had given up because he was actually wearing his favourite non-Shinsengumi set of clothes.

"Enter," Tokio's voice was heard from behind the door and he drew it open. He was annoyed to see the first thing she noticed was his messed up hakama. Her look grew challenging and arrogant then. "Glad you made it today."

"You made a compelling argument."

The way he glanced at the dog made her giggle. "I had to improvise since you weren't cooperating. Now sit down and take off your hitatare."

He did as he was instructed; in fact, she realised, Okita was much more compliant than most. It definitely saved time! Not that this was going to be a lengthy check up, but all the more...and yet, she never expected it to be this short. Because what Tokio found, after her initial examination, left her dumbstruck. Her eyes snapped at the man and stared for a long time, hand falling from his wrist.

"Okita-san…"

"Yes, Tokio-chan?"

"Do you know-?"

"It's my own body, silly; I'd be a fool not to notice."

What he said didn't match the tone of the situation, nor did his wide, reassuring smile. Something lurched painfully in her chest and she couldn't go on. She looked down at her hands and then back at him; he feigned calmness but she had just examined his heart and it beat a mile per minute. He must have been worried about what she was going to do about it, who she'd tell and how. She looked at her hands again only this once her eyes lingered. She felt helpless. She knew what this meant for him; but she also knew what she could do and how insignificant it would be...for there was no way on this earth, he'd do as she asked if she was serious about tackling this.

Bur she had to try all the same.

"Okita-san, I would advise-"

A crack appeared in his perfect mask and a pleading, heart wrenching look shone through, breaking his pretences. "Don't say it, Tokio-chan." It was said as upbeat as ever, but the rawness of his emotion caught her off guard. "We both know now and it's enough, yes?"

"But we're talking about your—"

"—life goes on, Tokio-chan; _lives_ go on." Her indignation switched to pain in milliseconds. "Some seem to go on forever, others are fleeting; what matters is the quality of what one experiences, yes?" He coaxed her to agree with a nod, by smiling even wider. "And if one is permanently confined to a bed for whatever little he has to live, what quality is that?"

Tears chocked her.

"Come now Tokio-chan, don't be like that! I'll be fine; I am always the one hurt the least, remember?"

"Y…es…"

"No crying or I'm leaving and never coming back! Humph," he stated like a petulant child. He had taken off his hitatare so he resorted to crossing his bare arms in front of his bare chest, pretending offense. Still, the threat worked and she stopped altogether.

"Please visit me as regularly as possible, Okita-san."

He started dressing. "I'll try." She glared. "I will."

She was pleased. Then she cleared her throat. "Who else—?"

"I know how to keep other people's secret's Tokio-chan; I would never betray them to a soul. Especially if that secret is mine." So, no one "and I'd like to keep it that way, yes?"

"…if you promise to visit twice a week."

A sigh. "You really have your way with words…! Fine, twice a week; no more unless it's an emergency."

"Deal."

Grateful, they both nodded to one another. Okita headed for the exit but once there, he stood, hand on the frame. He turned back with a smirk. "Next time I ask for your hand, be sure to say yes, alright? Since you don't seem like you want to be married at all, I can at least buy you some time until the right one comes along…"

He winked and left.

Something cracked inside her chest; she distantly recognised the sound as her heart.

That was twice it happened in a year, even if it was for a very different reason…the pain inside only intensified.

.

Saitou watched as Okita made his way out of the examination room, looking mischievous and pretty satisfied with himself. He even whistled as he picked up his pace, going the opposite direction from the one he was coming, never noticing Saitou. Curious as to what could have transpired to make him like that, he slowly made his way to the room—

He stopped dead in his tracks just before he made his presence known, flabbergasted watching the scene: Tokio was doing her best not to break down, biting her lips, fists tightened on her lap, tears threatening to spill at any moment.

What. The hell.

And then she finally gave up. She lowered her head and allowed the moisture from her eyes to fall. It stained her kimono, her face, her hands…and then the first sob came and _nope_ that was it, he was out. He'd do the only thing he knew: find the one responsible. So, with purpose in his step, stalked after Okita till he caught up with him one corridor down. There was no one walking by, very well.

"Hey!" He called out to attract Okita's attention, which he did, and reached him in a blink. "What the hell did you tell her?"

"Whatever do you mean?"

"What the hell did you say to her to make her cry like that?"

The guilt and hurt reflected in his face for but a second, ruining the picture-perfect ignorant bystander, made Saitou realise his friend didn't mean to be hurtful…but in the end made no real difference.

"It isn't that important, Saitou-san…! I wasn't trying to make her sad. She promised she wouldn't cry, too."

The glare was unforgiving. "What did you tell her?"

Okita looked both ways, to make sure they were alone, and then almost stuttered: "…I just…told her about the birthday note you wro—OUCH!"

The punch came his way too soon; CRACK; a metallic taste in his mouth and dizziness. He looked up just in time to see the next one heading his way and didn't even have to put effort to evade. He swayed so heavily he dodged him naturally, giving him time to find his equilibrium. "Would you relax!?"

"Why the hell would you stick your nose in other people's business?"

"Because you were miserable!"

He did see the punch coming this once and grabbed the offender's fist with his own; twisting it with both hands, he came behind the taller man, using his own arm as a chokehold. "And so is she."

Saitou actually dived low, causing Okita to release him by sheer surprise; he went for the feet with his own, but Okita guessed right and jumped high! Without missing a beat, he actually kicked out, landing a clean hit on Saitou's jaw; lips torn, the tall man retaliated by grabbing said leg and throwing him to the wall. It crumbled like a piece of paper. Splinters and papercuts all over both, they jumped away from each other and waited for a split second.

Then they both launched at one another, swinging…! The last thing either saw, was black.

* * *

 **A/N** : Men will be men and all that foolishness. But I can totally imagine those idiots duking it out for no good reason. I have to admit, I hadn't shown this side of him too much, the violent one. To be honest, he is pretty violent in the manga - subsequently in the anime, too - so I wanted to show that in a...fun way.

So, tell me what you thought!

Kisses, FAI~


	24. …and manoeuvres of a plan

**A/N:** Heeeeeeey! How are you mah lovelies? FAI here, sorry for the absence. Due to bad scheduling at work, the delay was inevitable...but it got me thinking. If for one reason or the other, real life gets in the way and prevents me from updating every week...then why don't I do this a once per two weeks update? That way I too will be less stressed, my goals will be more realistic and I probably won't miss one so you'll be less likely to be annoyed! So, I came to the conclusion twice per month, or once every two weeks, is better. And that will be the new status.

Departing from that, yes, the next chapter is here, get ready. Be ready for some misspellings and such cause I ain't got time to proof this, yo. Also, men are idiots TM for the most part and this chapter shows it. Follow me on a two-chapter epic temper tantrum from the man, Saitou Hajime himself, who is in such denial about certain things, he can't tell left from right. That being said, I pick up exactly where the other one ended and hope you enjoy yourselves with me.

 **Historical facts** :  
1\. Saitou Hajime became the vice-commander's assistant in June, 1864.  
2\. The Ikedaya affair took place in June 5thm during the night. Saitou was with Hijikata's group when they stormed the inn, as backup for Kondou's. In that fight, the Shinsengumi stopped the Chousuu from burning Kyoto to the ground and kidnapping Matsudaira-sama - some say even the emperor -. Katsura Kogoro wasn't there due to personal moral differences with the plan of burning down an entire city.

 **Timeline** : End of May - June 14th, 1864.

* * *

 **A fine lady and...**

 **...manoeuvres of a plan.**

"Are you serious!?"

Saitou Hajime and Okita Souji sat in seiza next to each other, shoulders almost touching. They stoically looked ahead as well as they could, considering they both had a blackening eye, struggling not to show any emotion. It was difficult though, when the pain was real and their own blood trickled in their mouths.

Hijikata Toushijou was giving them a hard time, lording over them with hands crossed in front of him. Nagakura had found them both, lying on the floor unconscious. He poked them and both stirred…but then he noticed the mess all around them—what the…? They fought? Was there an intruder? Should he sound the alarm? Yet all questions were answered when the moment they fully came to, both proceeded to glare at each other…and groan in pain and fall back down.

That's when he knew: Okita and Saitou had fought, causing this mess. Shaking his head, he left, for what the two men thought was the doctor. But nope, that little traitor had gone straight to the vice commander. Nagakura's disapproving look did absolutely nothing to mute their annoyance, but Hijikata's furious one did lots to their stomachs that flipped and twisted into a knot, climbing at the back of their throats.

So, there they were, looking adequately shamed and guilty, bearing a lecture from their superior. Cherry on top of this embarrassing cake? All these were happening in the examination room, where Tokio had just walked in after leaving to grab a bite.

The moment she laid eyes on them, she gaped. Instinctively, she went for her supplies. "What happened to you!?"

"They fought," Hijikata barked, effectively stopping her dead in her tracks. She turned to the man shocked and then the two on her floor.

"Are you serious!?"

"Funnily enough that was my exact question," Hijikata snubbed but neither spoke yet again; shaking her head, Tokio went to her supplies closet. "What were you thinking even? If anything happened to you, two tenths of the unit's fighting strength is immediately neutralised! And you almost did it to yourselves?"

"We are very sorry Hijikata-san," they chorused…but said nothing else.

Tokio reached them just then and sat from Okita's side. She glared at the short man; "and it happened right after-…" she shook his head. "You're supposed to be taking care of yourself. Remember?"

He imperceptibly nodded but she was so close, of course she saw it. "I swear, if you—…wh, oh dear Buddha! Your nose is broken!" She actually, physically, reached out and slapped Saitou's arm. "You broke his nose!? What's wrong with—…your nose is broken, too!"

She slapped Okita on the chest with the back of her hand! "What's wrong with the both of you? you broke each other's noses, you gave the other a black eye…you have scratches and cuts like animals. What did you do? Why did you even fight?"

Hijikata was about to tell her to keep her nose out of this, but then noticed something: her slaps and accusations did much more damage to the moral of both men than all of his previous shouting put together. No matter what this was, they were ashamed she got to witness it. He smirked in his head but tried to remain expressionless; he'd take a back seat to this and let her grill them for the information.

"No, what was this fight about that made you act like this?"

"They actually knocked each other out for a moment or two," Hijikata fuelled her fire and boy did it work. Her mouth hang from the mere outrage and she started another barrage of well-aimed slaps to both men unforgivingly.

"Why are you being so ridiculous? What did you fight about? Speak!"

Okita cracked first. "…I said his technique was lazy."

Hijikata was the one offended the most at that statement; he actually drew breath, ready to start a tirade…! But never managed to, since Okita continued. "Said it was no wonder he couldn't properly finish it because it wasn't all that good to begin with and he came at me."

"What technique?"

But Tokio's question was all but ignored when Hijikata actually stepped in to defend it. "That technique is more lethal than mine; once practised to perfection it's on par with yours—what are you even talking about?"

"I know…I only wanted to goad him." The vice commander had to take a very deep, calming breath to stay his hand. "But it didn't work that way."

"He trains ten hours a day, of course it didn't work that way!"

"Actually, seven," Okita corrected – Hijikata nearly strangled him – "but yeah…"

"What technique…?"

"Saitou has developed a technique of his own, based on one of mine; he's been slowly perfecting it since December, January, somewhere there."

She seemed impressed.

"But he still hasn't named it!" Okita chipped in, mirth returning. Hijikata thundered him.

"Aha…well, no matter what, violence isn't the solution." She smacked Saitou just as she finished saying it. "You should be less irritable! And you," she whipped her head at Okita "you should be less irritating!"

"Yes, ma'am," they chorused.

"Ah, my nerves…" she lamented, massaging her temples. "Hijikata-sama, is there anything else you'd like to say to them?"

"No," he said it irritable, but decided to let it go. "Take care of them; I'll think of an appropriate punishment later. Oh," he stopped at the door "and I expect you to fix the wall you broke."

She actually stopped her ministrations on Okita's eye and stared unamused. "You broke a wall?"

"His fault, he threw me there," the short man grumbled.

She sighed. "Idiots…I'll set your nose back in place now, so it'll hurt. Ready?" He nodded; she took position with both hands around his face, fingers nimble. "One, two-"

"OW! Hey! There was no three!"

She smirked. "It would hurt more."

"No, it wouldn't!"

"I'll set back your nose now, too," she warned, standing and sitting directly in front of Saitou; ah hell, she hadn't looked at him directly for far too long and now that she did he was bleeding. It did something weird to her. "Ready?"

"I'm not a child, like—…"

She did it without even counting; he tried to glare but the tears in his eyes stopped him. She smirked in challenge again and he simply looked away. "I'll tend to Okita-san first; if you are still angry at each other, please leave. Otherwise, you're free to stay."

"I'm fine…"

Not really, but punching it out helped get rid most of the tension. Besides, something about leaving the two of them alone in the same room didn't sit well with him. Still, he couldn't deny Okita was a good friend, making up a whole other convincing cover story for what they really fought about instead of making a fool out of him in front of Hijikata.

What a horrible day today. He really needed to go get a drink later.

.

It hadn't been three hours after the incident that Tokio had decided to take a bath. Last person to come in was an hour ago, when they returned from patrol; ever since, things had been quiet. So, she went to her room, took towels, spare clothes, Hachiro with her and went to have a bath. She made sure, per usual, to announce her presence and make sure to knock three times before drawing the door open. And, like she had agreed with Hijikata, who in turn informed everyone, whenever she would use the bath, she'd hand her ribbon outside, to make sure no one walked in on her by accident.

Bath uneventfully finished, much faster than back in the Matsudaira compound – too self-conscious about hogging it all to herself – she walked out fully dressed. Only her hair was wet and down, but she couldn't do anything about it; they were long and needed to dry. She did hurry to her room though; it'd be a little vexing, if anyone saw her before she could tame the beast, and she'd forgotten her brush in her room.

Nodding to Hachiro, they started their way back.

As she entered her room, a sense of security washed over her. Wherever she was, she had the uncanny ability to turn her personal space into a sanctuary, made just for her, familiar and comfortable. And this room might have lacked the furnishes she was used to but a desk by the window and a simple nightstand was all she needed. The futon was never in the closet, as she liked, but permanently laid out, because, just like now, all she wanted was to crush in it and brush her hair slowly.

And she was in the middle of doing that, when she heard a knock on her door. Almost panicking, she brushed her hair faster! "Enter," she said a moment too late than appropriate, but whoever was on the other side had exhibited no signs of agitation, never knocking a second time.

The door drew open and in walked, for the third time that day, Okita. Her eyebrow rose as Hachiro stood from where he was lying on the floor, but with a single move the dog was seated again. "Hello," she greeted cautiously "what brings you here?"

Her suspicion only grew when he saw him draw the door closed. "I need to talk to you about the real reason for my fight with Saitou-san."

She knew it! She knew it. There was no way Okita had dissed Saitou's technique, it was too out of character for both of them. He had lied and now he was here to tell her the truth. "Go on; I have some tea if you want."

"No, it's alright." He took a long bracing breath. "The reason he punched me was-…alright, I'll take it from the top. When I walked out of the examination, Saitou saw me; when he approached the room, though…he saw you were miserable. He, um, said I made you cry."

She reddened. "Is it true?"

"…yes, but don't think even for a second that excuses you from your twice a week visits!"

"Hahaha, no, it's alright. It's just…he asked me what the hell did I tell you to make you cry like that." Now it was his turn to blush, actually blush, and look away. "I couldn't tell him the truth of course, I didn't want to. S…so I lied. I said I told you about the birthday note."

"What birthday note?"

"This one."

From the depths of his sleeves, Okita produced a wrinkled, torn in some places, piece of paper. It was obvious it had writing on it but it was also obvious it wasn't meant to be read, for most of the crumpling happened where the ink had been. He slowly gave it to her, scanning her face while doing so. He bet her heart beat faster, he could see it from the way her colour changed again, yet without actually feeling shame.

When she took it in her hands, she ironed it out, careful not to tear it in half.

"Saitou-san wrote it, and then proceeded to throw it away, on the 15th of April."

"On my birthday." _Hence birthday note, Tokio, why are you so obvious_ , her brain scolded her and she all but hit her forehead out of frustration.

"Yeah; I had no idea it was your birthday, but I saw him writing it and he told me." A pause. "I had to dig it out of a pile of trash, but it was worth it. I don't know why, but I felt like…it was precious. But the bastard was smart—he dumped it where Hijikata throws all of his papers and those are a million, took me forever to spot it." A smirk. "But I did; I was patient."

"Why didn't he burn it if he didn't want it found?"

"Why did he write it if he didn't want to send it?"

Touché; she lowered her eyes, feeling silly. "Haven't read it myself; thought you should be the first. So, if there's anything on there that's still readable…it's yours."

He noticed how her hands twitched holding the thing, her eyes kept glancing downwards involuntarily; she wanted to read it…but wouldn't. "So, you lied and said you told me about the note and he punched you." He nodded. "Because he didn't want me to know about it at all." He nodded again. "And now you're only telling me because if he comes to confront me about it, I should at least know what he's talking about."

"You are indeed smart Tokio-chan. Though if you could not mention you actually have it…only that you know of its existence, that would be great."

She chuckled. "At least now it makes sense why he punched you. He's a private person. At first I thought—why didn't he just challenge him to a duel using only your techniques to see who's superior."

"That does sound like him." Okita laughed. "You know him too well, Tokio-chan. It's a shame you won't talk to each other anymore." She had to turn her eyes away. "I mean, I'm not an idiot; it happened at New Year's night, right? When you were left behind alone." Now it was her turn to silently nod. "What exactly happened between you two that caused this rift?"

She wouldn't have realised he came to stand so close if Hachiro hadn't growled at the proximity. Somehow though, it wasn't uncomfortable; it was soothing. She petted the dog, to make him stop. "We…put our cards on the table. And the truth of it was something that shouldn't be. So we decided the best solution would be this."

"Lots of good that did ya! You won't stop sighing and he's moodier than a pregnant woman!" She gave him a look. "He just hides it better." She couldn't help the small laugh. "But no, really; if you both suffer from it, why do it?"

"Because it's the right thing to do." Her look was sad when it reached his eyes. "We stepped over the line, Okita-san."

"Oooh, like kissing and such? How interesting."

"What?" A miserable laugh escaped her. "What kisses? No…! I haven't even held his hand."

"Not even a farewell kiss?" When she nodded yes, a look of appalling offense overtook him. "How cold of you, Tokio-chan!"

She faux-pouted and Okita thought it was the sweetest thing ever. "Neither made a move, thank you very much! Don't try and demonise me…"

"How cowardly of him."

"Okita-san…!"

"No really; at least one kiss to remember him by, to add to your collection."

She shook her head. "What collection? I never kissed or was kissed by anyone before."

"Ah!" His hand flew to his heart. "Say it is not so."

"Of course, it is; who would kiss me, Okita-san? Whom would I kiss?"

"Not even a fling? Maybe when you were younger and things were more innocent." She shook her head no, amused. "How depressing. You can't get married like that. How will you know if he's a bad kisser or not?"

She looked to the side and stared at her dog, in lack of anything else to focus. "That's the least of my concerns, Okita-san."

"It shouldn't be! We need to fix it."

"There's no need—"

"I'll fix it."

Three brief seconds of silence; the taste of dango she never ate on her lips; the scent of metal invaded her nostrils and after a short time, the soft pressure lifted. Frozen, she stared at the man next to her wide-eyed. And then he smiled his usual harmless smile and her rising colour finally peaked and exploded out of her!

"SOUJI!"

"Tokio," he met her with a happy tone.

The dog was barking now but his owner was far too embarrassed to remove her hands from her cheeks. "Wh-wh-wh-wh-why did you…?"

"No woman should get married without kissing a man that's not her husband at least once; mother used to say that to my sister all the time."

When Hachiro was about to snarl, she stopped him by putting a hand on his head. "S-s-s-s-s-still…I don't approve of…"

"You won't hit a sick man, will you?"

She was about to but his damn comment made her falter. Instead, she went for his chest and hit there with the back of her hand. "You actually hit a sick man, oh dear!" he said through laughs and stood to move away from her.

"Don't mock me! I c-can't believe you…!"

"Eh, it was nothing; the second and third kisses are the ones that matter, mark my words."

She glared. "Don't you dare-!"

He laughed heartily. "No, no, I'm not saying _I'll_ be the one for that, no." She crossed her hands. "Don't be too mad at me, Tokio-chan, or I'll have to explain to Saitou-san why you won't talk to me."

"Don't tell anyone about this, _especially_ him!" Okita laughed at her panic and she wanted to throttle him. "Or do; he'll probably punch you again and I won't scold him _this_ time."

"Hey!I did say I won't do it again."

Blowing air out of her nose, she stood, too. "You'd better not."

"I promise, I promise."

She narrowed her eyes. "Good."

"Well I'm leaving then. That means you can read the note now." And with his final jab, he was out the door. She fumed, but did nothing to relieve her anger. Instead, she sat down with a vengeance and started trying to make out anything she could from the weathered piece of paper. In the end, she read:

 _Happy eighteenth birthday._

 _This is a good age. Father used to say it's the age men start becoming responsible and women start putting up with us, so, I wish you tons of patience in hopes it increases your chances of success in your present and future endeavours._

 _Make sure to keep in good health and even better spirit. I will know._

 _Hajime._

Ah, crap; and now she was crying again.

.

.

This could not be happening. It was impossible. Technically, improbable, since there he was, seeing it happen for a second time the same day: Okita came out of Tokio's room. It was her personal room this once, how daring, and despite closing it for the most part, some of the door was left open. Saitou was heading there because he wanted some part of his wrap on the shoulder redone. After following the same self-satisfied Okita with his eyes for less than a second, his perception shifted to the door.

He hesitated at first, but decided it was worth the try and approached. What he saw through the crevice left him speechless. Tokio was crying again! With her face in her hands, she had all but doubled over, with Hachiro trying to lick the sorrow away.

A bolt of electricity ran through him and he almost walked in. He stayed his hand though; this was the last thing either of them needed, better walk away. But if he did, he'd charge straight for that bastard who, for the second time in the same goddamn day, made Tokio cry for some reason!

He stood still again.

If he followed after the little prick, they'd fight again, there was no other option in his mind. And they were just scolded about that, so he'd rather not make the same mistake twice—and so close. Taking a deep breath, he calmed himself. He decided the lesser poison was to face her; he could just pretend he never saw it but if he left this unaddressed, it would build up inside him and come out at the worst time possible, he knew, so he decided against it.

He drew the door open, and pulled the picture-perfect surprised face when she looked up with tears in her eyes to find him standing at her door.

"Y, yes?"

She rushed to wipe at her eyes – that still spilled but she didn't seem to register that – and looked away frantically. For some reason, she put her hand under her feet for a moment, but he couldn't understand why.

"I wanted something about my shoulder…are you alright?" She nodded to the best of her ability, struggling to appear something close to convincing. "What did he do this once?"

"Nothing! Nothing, Souji didn't do anything…he was only trying to make things right."

"I see how well that worked."

A strangled snort of laughter left her lips; it was too similar to what Okita had just said. "Don't blame him; he means well." She gave up trying to hide and stared right at him. "Souji is a good friend; cherish him."

That's the second time she called him Souji; so, it was no coincidence. It left a bitter taste in his mouth, but not as bitter as when that same man told him Tokio was crying, basically, because of his birthday note, aka, him, and not Okita. And if, by the looks of it and sounds of her watery voice, this was something similar, he couldn't handle it.

"I'll come back tomorrow," was all he said and left the hell out of there, swearing at himself and feeling less of a man with each step.

.

.

.

"This is the fourth time you are late for your check up," Tokio commented the moment Saitou walked through the door, causing him to stop and stare incredulously for a second "is something the matter?"

Closing the door, he scoffed and sat in front of her; without acknowledging any of her concerns he simply undressed his shoulder.

"Well?"

She persisted; he couldn't ignore it. "It's barely nine in the morning; how am I late?"

"Because in half hour it's Okita's appointment and you always accused him of being a late riser…yet, he always came at half past nine." Alright, she made a point; he still looked away though. "Is something wrong?"

"The late-night shift took its toll on me, I guess."

"But that was last week; and all last week you came around eight. But this is the fourth time you are late in a week."

"Your point?"

"You are always late when you don't work at night…and four times is a little…"

He glanced at her with the edge of his eyes, taking note of her hesitation and obvious discomfort; and yet, she was making this conversation all the same. "Didn't know you kept tabs."

"I don't," she denied immediately! "I really don't, I just…thought about it this morning and realised that was the number." His scowl was impressive. "Why are you late so often?"

She was going to make him say it? How tactless of her; she already knew anyway…! But her downcast eyes kept looking up at him from time to time, just to force it out of him. Alright, if this was how she wanted this to happen, enough sugar-coating.

"We were out drinking till late last night."

"Oh." It was so obvious she knew before he said it, he wanted to flick her forehead. "Is that why you were late all those other times, too?"

It was obvious she knew the answer would be yes before he had to admit it, again, but that didn't stop her from making the question. He felt a vein popping. "Yes. Now will you look at my shoulder?"

"Of course," she squeaked, mortified she had forgotten to tend to it.

But he made a mistake reminding her because once she started her treatment, she wouldn't allow him to leave until she was finished and now she had free reign to ask whatever she felt like. "So…do you go out drinking often?"

"As often as my schedule will allow, given I am officially Hijikata's assistant now."

"And you don't you think that's…unwise?"

There was a beat of silence. "I don't understand what you mean. I do it just as often as any of the other's. I even drink less than they do."

"But you didn't use to go there that much; thus, you still consume more than what you did, say, a year ago; half a year ago even."

"So?"

"Isn't that bad for your health?"

"You mean to tell me you found some problem with me because of my more frequent drinking?"

"No-"

"Then what's it to you?"

He shut her down so quickly, she felt whiplash. More colour rose to her cheeks as she tried to both look away and not stop her treatment at the same time. Only one of those two things happened and she was far too committed to the task at hand, so she ended up staring at his shoulder both incensed yet ashamed. "As your doctor, it is my duty to tell you that if you don't stop, you will be facing problems with your health in three years from now or so."

"Then better tell the others first."

Ah, but now she had the perfect rebuttal; she had to look at him to deliver this line. "Who says I didn't?" _oh yes_ ; it had the right sort of impact: he swallowed his words and grew sour. "I doubt they'd tell you or the rest of their friends I told them to tone it down, it wouldn't suit them."

Exceedingly uncomfortable, he turned his eyes to the dog that was happily napping at the very end of the room, apparently way too early for him to be up and about.

"So, I'm telling you, too, who seem to be more prudent than the rest: drink less, live more. That's all."

He shook his head wryly amused, as if she had said something ignorant, just as he had expected. "Oh yes, drink less, live more; until next week, or next month, or next year. Sure, we might die at any moment, but gods forbid it is something unexpected."

Oh, wow; she was literally offended to her core while at the same time felt attacked for no reason. Plus, with news of Okita's condition not too long ago – even if Saitou wasn't aware –, the topic hit a little too close to home and she literally choked back tears of anger and pain. Coupled with a talk she recently had with the vice commander she almost sobbed.

"I'm here to make sure that **doesn't** happen, don't say that to me! I do all I can to help, but _all_ I can do is help. And when it comes to the one thing I can prevent, no one listens? And what's this nihilistic attitude all of the sudden? If you really believe all you just said, why are you getting your shoulder looked at then?"

She actually stopped wrapping the bandage, throwing it in his face. it missed and hit his chest, but it didn't matter; the impact was the same. "There, now you're one step closer to your beliefs; leave unattended and suffer chronic pain, you don't seem to care. In fact, why don't you _all_ stop getting treated? Go stay in whorehouses and live off opium for the rest of your lives, that sound good?"

Tears were there but there was something very wild and dangerous about her, as if the moisture was a way to relieve the tension without outright attacking him. "I'll just go back to my room, right now, pack up and tell Hijikata-sama his unit is fine; it's great! It doesn't need _me_. It's made up from people who fear death so little, they would willingly forgo important medical procedures and easily shrug off advice for better living!"

She stood with ferocity and all but stomped to the supplies closet. She started taking out vials and small containers that she had put there herself and threw them around without a care. "That was for blood-replenishing, useless; that was for common colds, how inane; one for burns? I'm such an idiot, why would you get burned? Who needs to cover all their bases anyway? And ah, this one," she held out a rather large one, looking relatively new "this one I was saving for special occasions, only just finished brewing it. Remember that irrelevant, sad-looking flower I once saw at a booth? Yeah, I used that one, how silly of me. Here I was, thinking you _didn't_ want to die; how could I have ever known."

She stood in front of the closet, unable to throw that one; she simply stared at the cupboards, as if they had all the answers. "All of you, proud, egotistical men; you'd rather die than listen to unpleasant advice or modify your standard of living, even a fraction."

She shoved the last container back in the cabinet and put her fists on her middle, taking a deep breath. Involuntarily, her foot tapped the floor. "They bring me here to help—help whom? None of you are willing to accept it; you prefer being stubborn and keeping your ego intact than seeing to the future; your ego and your most basic desires." She exhaled. "So be it: don't care about your own health."

She turned to look at him, after such a long time, and she was somewhat pleased to find him concerned and almost panicked. "But don't you _dare_ try to give me a hard time for doing the exact opposite. That's my _job;_ and it's my job because that's my _nature_."

She shut the doors to the cabinet with more force than necessary and strutted back to the slightly frightened man and took back the wrap of bandages from his lap. "So, what's it gonna be?"

He nodded for her to go on; only then did she start treating him again.

"…all I was trying to say was, drinking a little more than usual is the least of our problems, but, boy, you really ran with it."

"No, it wasn't; and if it was, you really meant to piss me off, thank you." She shook her head. "All I said was: drink in moderation. But Okita won't listen; Harada _definitely_ doesn't listen; even Nagakura ignored me. You are supposed to be the responsible one, too, come on, what changed?"

He looked at her dumbfounded. "Really? _You're_ asking me? You don't know?"

His implication made her feel like an idiot. But still, this wasn't something she could afford to back down from. "Don't try to guilt me out of this conversation."

"Right; that would mean you have some decency left."

"As opposed to being a self-destructive immature man-child…?"

Irritation started getting the better of him. "Are you done?"

"With the shoulder, yes."

"Good; I'm going."

"Fine; leave. But don't you dare skip tomorrow's session."

"Do I look like a coward?" She didn't back down though, despite his stern look. "Tomorrow," he simply said and walked out.

Tomorrow couldn't come fast enough…but it was the rest of the week that was a lesson for Tokio: and what she learned that week was something very important about Saitou; he was the most stubborn man on the face of the earth.

.

It was the wee hours of the morning of Tuesday, June 5th, that the patrol had come back with Furutaka Shuntaro, an imperialist Chousuu spy in their custody. After long hours of interrogation, he finally coughed up something useful to Hijikata, leading to the most important accomplishment in their career as a unit: on the night of the same day, they stormed the Ikedaya Inn that led to the arrest of many prominent Chousuu figures and the foil of their no doubt evil schemes.

All Tokio was informed of was that they had just missed Katsura Kogoro, the leader of the imperialists and that they stopped a serious crime from happening and that she had to make sure the one providing them with the info, stayed alive. And she could call Hijikata many things, but merciful wasn't one of them. The state of the man was deplorable, at least when he came to her. Beaten, burnt, slashed…you name it, he had it. It was a little scary to think about it, seeing she only knew him as the surly, uptight shadow commander of the Shinsengumi.

But the rest of the men, other than Hijikata and his prisoner, hadn't returned until dawn of Wednesday, 7th of June in fact, so she had no clue of what had transpired, as neither word nor letter came her way from Matsudaira while her usual sources of information – Harada and Okita – were still missing.

What she found out though, she did all in one sitting.

She'd never forget the look in Okita's eyes as he had to be carried into Mibu headquarters on Saitou's back. It had taken a toll on everyone though; there were no smiles to be given, despite their clear victory. Knowing he was the cause of that, it caused even Okita's smile to disappear.

"Take care of Okita-san, Tokio-san," Harada and Nagakura had pleaded at the same time, as Saitou lay him on the futon of the examination room – reserved only for situations like this –.

"That's why I'm here," she assured them, taking out supplies in a heartbeat, before Harada had even explained the situation a second later.

"Okita fainted while fighting," he started, grim. "We thought nothing of it at first and promptly went to celebrate after, but then he fainted again. That's when we all realised this wasn't something that could be overlooked and all but carried him to you."

"I see." It was said with importance; it was said calmly. "I'll do all I can, I promise you."

But the momentarily scolding look she shot Okita's way was noticed by the tallest swordsman, whose eyes became even smaller and sharp. While the other two kept spouting typical lines one did in such occasions, Saitou tried to piece together what felt wrong about this picture.

Okita fainted; the same Okita she kept referring to as Souji. If she referred to him with more familiarity, it meant she was more invested in him…thus, she would have all but freaked out when they brought him back in that state, shouting at them about how in earth could they have taken him drinking when something like that had happened. Especially since she was so up in arms about that topic for a week now. Instead, she silently bore all of the moral outrage and simply looked at Okita as if it was his fault?

That doesn't make any sense, unless—…Saitou turned to the both of them astounded. Tokio didn't even see him though and Okita simply looked away _as if_ he hadn't despite their eyes meeting; and that was what cemented the theory for Saitou. A little irritated, he waited until the other two were gone, for he would be damned if he allowed more people in this affair, and once he made sure the door was properly closed, he zeroed in on both.

"Why were you so ready about this? Did you know there'd be something wrong with him?"

"Of course she not, Saitou-san; she can't see the future."

"I asked her, not you," he shut him down and kept staring at the now casually uncomfortable woman. "Did you?"

She shook her head to deny his claims, but wasn't very convincing. Well, she hadn't cared to be actually, as she had already taken out the things she needed, fully occupied with her patient. "Souji said it best; can't see the future."

"There could be something wrong with him in general that simply manifested like this."

She shook her head again, even more casual to his dismay. "No, I didn't; but even if I did, so what?"

"Did you or did you not? It's a simple question."

"Hmm, how was it that you put it—what's it to you?"

Offended beyond belief, but too stubborn to show it, he exhaled as if his life depended on it.

Tokio was a doctor and Okita her patient; he had no right to intervene or demand to know the particulars they shared…yet that only put him in a worse mood! He did want to know damn it because if there was something wrong with Okita, he wanted to be prepared; Okita was his closest friend. And yet, if his closest friend didn't want to share it, she had no right to tell. But then again, why wouldn't he tell him? Okita knew he was trustworthy. And to prefer to confide in Tokio instead of him, no matter her official title, it upset him beyond belief!

Besides, he was supposed to be the one people told their secrets to, especially her. To feel left out and actually be worried about his friend's health…! It was nerve-wracking. But he knew one thing: he couldn't do a thing about it. Without a second's delay, he turned his back to leave.

"As you go," he turned to look at her with some expectancy "make sure you close the door behind you."

If looks could kill…! Okita laughed though, and that stopped him from saying anything further, just slammed the door on his way out.

She sighed shakily; Okita frowned.

"You know Tokio-chan, I gave you the note so things could get better, not worse…"

"Shut up; you just got yourself _so_ drunk and tired, you literally fainted. How do you plan on keeping this secret now?"

"I won't, not entirely; I just won't tell them the truth of my condition." He winked. "It's going to be our little secret again. Only this once Hijikata-san and Kondou-san will be in on it, too."

She sighed heavier. "You're an imbecile."

"An imbecile with a heart of gold who will now be telling you that we just saved Matsudaira Katamori from a kidnap attempt and Kyoto from flames!"

That was sudden. "Pardon?"

"That's what we did! We stopped the patriots from turning the entire capital into an inferno as a distraction to abduct Matsudaira-sama."

Her chin fell. "Is Matsudaira-sama alright!?"

At least that explained the radio silence.

"I just said we saved him, didn't I— _him and all of Kyoto_?" Smug little prick; even the small cough of blood didn't deter him. "One of the reasons we went out drinking to begin with: we were so very pleased with ourselves, even Hijikata endorsed it. But we overdid it."

"You think?"

"It's Saitou-san's fault, too, alright?" he whined, pouty, looking away. "He was too happy for some reason…I suspect he got a glimpse of the man he's been looking for all this time, the Battousai."

Tokio stopped whatever she was doing, to concentrate. She put her fist on her chin. "The Battousai? He's been looking into the murders?"

Okita nodded. "He's been driving himself crazy, trying to find out his real identity and arrest him! So far, there was no luck…until yesterday night."

"I see…"

"If you're thinking asking around about him, I suggest you didn't; he'd hate that," the man advised from his spot on the floor, feeling a little bit neglected at her sudden cease of activities. "Besides, what could you possibly find out about him?"

 _You'd be surprised,_ she was about to say, but decided not to voice her thoughts. He wasn't wrong after all; Saitou would absolutely hate her being involved in his affairs. She couldn't help but wanting to be involved though. What a state to be.

"Alright; but you must promise me: no more drinking."

"Tokio-chan, I just fainted because of exertion and I'm only twenty years old; how much time do you think I will scrape together if I don't drink?"

"Souji-!"

"I know. But can you honestly tell me not drinking at all will help me?"

"Of course it will!"

"And will buy me, what—a month? What's a month, Tokio-chan?"

"It's thirty days," she almost spat at his face.

"So? I'll live a mere month more, but if I don't drink and fight with my friends, then it's a month wasted."

She started having flashbacks of her intense conversation with Saitou. Ugh, not this again…! "Souji, listen-,"

"No _, you_ listen. I understand; I know the consequences. Now _you_ must understand, I am prepared for them, even if you aren't."

She wanted to shout in his face, shake him by the shoulders; she felt like slapping the stupid out of him, too but…she couldn't bring herself to do it. The fight left her in seconds. Something about the way he smiled at her, the sadness, the realisation, it wasn't worth another fight with a friend.

"Just make sure to come to me the moment you notice it getting worse quicker than you expected, on top of the twice-a-week meetings; don't be shy."

"I promise!"

Shaking her head, she went back to her patient; but only one thing was for sure: Tokio was about to have a very lengthy discussion with the vice commander about Okita's health and his men's drinking.

.

It was a week after that she finally had enough with their drinking.

She felt like she couldn't say anything before because of all the events and revelations, but now was another matter, especially since everyone kept dragging poor Okita to the red-light district with them, pumping him full of sake, contrary to her express demands. The bastard had managed to convince them it was nothing serious, just a bad case of a cold that she took care of.

But Saitou wasn't an idiot, neither was Nagakura; and even if the latter took him at his word, Saitou was suspicious since he brought him in, he should have known better. But maybe he hadn't cared. He too seemed to unwittingly share the same creed, so who was to say he didn't agree with his self-destructive ways after all? But she didn't; but she didn't want to fight with Okita. But Saitou, she was already fighting with so, she intervened. Besides, if there was one person who could lead the others one way or the other it was him.

If she was entirely honest though, this wasn't only for Okita or the rest men's sake…

So, she figuratively put her foot down as she actually did the same with her supplies.

"This has gone on for far too long." She had just finished tending to his shoulder, levelling a good stare his way. He didn't even flinch. "Time to stop."

"And here I thought you had decided to drop it."

"As if." He rolled his eyes. "Stop with the excessive drinking otherwise I'll be forced to take measures."

"Like telling Hijikata? You think he doesn't already know? If this was in any way affecting my performance, or anyone's for that matter, he'd have mentioned something long before you dud, hime-sama." She gritted her teeth. "These are all empty threats."

He was too arrogant for her tastes. "Do not test me; and do not take me lightly."

"Or what? We just established the vice commander doesn't care."

She was positively boiling now. He could see it in the rise and fall of her chest from the arduous effort to control her emotions. In the end, she simply stuck her nose up and looked down on him, even if he was effectively taller.

"Even if he's indifferent, I'm not, so, I'm warning you: if you keep drinking like that, I promise I'll do something you _won't_ like."

"Is that so?"

He was mocking her alright…but there was a small part of him that was slightly concerned. She could be very imaginative when it came to making his life difficult, he didn't really want to know what her mind would cook up. And yet, it was a challenge; what could she possibly come up with? He was not the type of man to be scared by, like he himself had put it, empty threats of a woman scorned. Not scorned even, he simply decided not to pay too much attention to her because doing so proved too painful. That was the very reason he started drinking on the first place—to put his mind at ease! He wasn't consuming all that much alcohol anyway, why did he have to hear it like this?

Fuelled by the negative emotions, he simply stood, ignoring her dead-serious, determined expression. "Let's see you try it."

"As you wish…"

She said it quietly, after he had left. So that was how he wanted to play this? Very well, she would meet him halfway. It was time to have a real word with Hijikata-sama, no dancing around any subjects today. They would talk and she'd make her decisions.

.

.

It was a beautiful night tonight. The brilliant full moon was casting just the right amount of light to make things interesting. Shades on people's faces obscured their true interests or painted hallways and gardens in mystery, while keeping them visible enough to remain enticing. Everything was a bit more magical, accompanied by the sound of running water. There was a stillness to this night, like no other before it, signalling summer had finally come to stay.

It was on that night the men decided to stretch their legs and go drinking to Gion. Saitou suggested it; full moons he disliked—he disliked too clear skies on a moon this bright in general. And for some reason, Tokio was still up and about, despite the late of the hour, and he felt compelled to leave that place at once. And the moment he proposed the idea, everyone was on board! The problem remained that Harada and Okita had just come back from a patrol and Saitou could not wait to get out…so he simply said, he was going with Nagakura before them, leaving them to get ready.

True to his word, they departed before their two friends…and Tokio was there to exploit the moment.

"Harada-san, Souji-kun…what are you doing?"

She made them jump, partly scaring, partly guilting them. Knowing they would inevitably pass through this certain place, the one closest to both men's bedrooms and the exit, she ambushed them by hiding behind the wall of a sharp turn and simply popped out when she heard them approaching.

"Ah, Tokio-chan," Okita put on his best smile "we didn't see you over there!"

She smiled back, just as cheery. "Yet here I am."

"Why, Tokio-san?" Harada was complaining more than being happy about her presence. "You should be sleeping by now."

"But I couldn't. Instead, I came here." A look. "To see you heading off to drink, _again_. Despite me strictly advising against it."

"Well…you see…"

Harada couldn't string a single sentence together, nudging Okita to continue.

"We, um, were asked by, err—"

But she giggled; it attracted both men's attention and all excuses stopped. She levelled another look at them, only this once her lips were slightly tugged upwards, eyebrows high. "I know, men will be men." A sigh of relief escaped them. "But I feel if I don't at least teach you how to drink properly, I'm irresponsible."

Eyes narrowed, curiosity peaked…just like she wanted. "So, I decided, to drink with you!" Alright, she hadn't expected that much of an impact. "I do not imply I shall be consuming drink along with you, no; I shall be pouring the drink for you."

Harada's chin dropped; Okita's eyes grew too wide. A small smile started forming slowly. "Of course, as you can imagine, for that to happen, you need to stay here, in this building. I cannot possibly escort you to wherever it is you want to go."

"T-Tokio-san, are you…messing with us?"

"Whatever do you mean?"

"Is…isn't it against etiquette or what not to…for you to…?"

"Ah," she waved his worries away "don't be concerned over that; I am the sole woman in this place. No matter my station, it is a custom for the woman to pour the drink, yes? So, it's not important." Then a smirk; she'd hit them right where she knew it counted. "Weren't you the one who had asked me to do it once anyway?"

Blushing beyond her belief of what he was capable, he both grew deathly shy and yet, hopeful. "I did, I certainly asked you, I just…I never thought you'd say yes and…I mean, if you want to, I couldn't possibly say no and…"

"And all that's well and great but Harada-san, aren't you forgetting something? Nagakura-san and Saitou-san will be waiting for us."

"O-oh…right…"

She tried not to smirk too much; Harada was already despondent from Okita's reminder and Okita himself seemed to say it as if fighting against his nature, trying to follow what's right, without really wanting it. She was right to choose these ones.

"Indeed, but think of this: I am doing this as your doctor, not as a woman. You, Souji-kun, are still recovering; you, Harada-san are the one most in need of this lesson on how to drink responsibly and to know where to stop. If anyone, I should be having misgivings about this, but I am the one determined. Besides, they have each other's company yes? They won't be too lonely without you…and, not to mention, Saitou-san and Nagakura-san don't drink as much as you do."

"She's right, Okita," Harada immediately took her side.

"Alright, say I agree with that logic; what about Hijikata-san? Won't he have an issue with this?"

Damn that Okita and his last-minute observations! Time to improvise. "Ah, no, not at all," she actually turned her back on them and started walking to her new destination, in an effort to hide her reddening cheeks, knowing they would follow "I already asked him whether I am allowed to do this or not and he has given me his blessings."

She only prayed they never tried to verify it with him, for she'd be caught in a lie. "He doesn't like yet neither minds your drinking expeditions too much, thus he can't intervene; but if I, as your examiner, think this is essential, he said I could do as I wished. I told him of my plan then, and he said I can proceed."

She purposefully looked over her shoulder and back at them, eyes full of promise. "So, will you come and allow me to be a proper hostess for you? I have even prepared snacks and the like for you."

Hooked and about to be reeled in, Okita's eyes all but shone at the mention of food; Harada kept repeatedly elbowing his shorter friend with excitement. Just then, Tokio turned her head to her destination and reached the room she was aiming for, not three metres away from them. She put her hand on the door and drew it open. Like a proper lady, she sat on her knees very gracefully, and with her hand, she urged them inside.

"What do you say?"

"Alright, yes," he begrudgingly gave up, but then the thrill took over and she could see him bounce "I wanna eat food made by Tokio-chan!"

.

.

"They're late."

It didn't take a genius to figure it out, yet none would admit it out loud. They had already sat and been served their first round of sake; they were very close to the second, when Saitou finally had enough pretending everything was alright. Something ate at him ever since they arrived in fact, but he chose to disregard it, in favour of a pleasant evening. But that choice itself made the evening unpleasant.

So, he spoke up.

"I know; they should have been long here by now," Nagakura agreed, looking out the window. "They usually take, what, five minutes to change and be out the door?" Saitou nodded solemn. "They should have caught up with us on our way here in fact…do you think something might have happened to them and we should go look for them?"

They exchanged looks, worry seeping through them. And yet, it was another kind of gut-feeling Saitou was getting about this night—something that would undoubtedly enrage him, yes, but differently than finding out his friends were harmed. Nagakura seemed to be having the same thought so he asked "maybe they fell asleep?"

"…both? Long shot."

The bespectacled man had to agree. "Then maybe something kept them?" It was Saitou's turn to nod mutely. "We should go look for them anyway, I think. It would be the wisest."

That was it; they both stood from their very comfortable positions, women complaining for the sudden departure. They had ignored their comments all this time, about their friends' luck, and they were about to do the same for their protests. Paying in a hurry, knowing they'd probably not return tonight, they made their way back to Headquarters.

While on the horses, they made pain-staking efforts to keep their eyes open for any figures, yet still nothing. They had hoped maybe they'd see some bloody scene that led somewhere, or even an ongoing fight, but after the Ikedaya incident…none of the Chousuu men walked the streets. That was both a blessing and a curse; there was peace yet at the same time it foretold of the calm before the storm, the spies gathering their forces for one decisive strike.

But there was no way that happened this night, so their friends were probably safe. Still, they couldn't help but turn at every sound. Damn.

It took them at least twenty minutes to finally come to terms with the facts: Okita and Harada never left headquarters. Either they were apprehended by an extremely malcontent Hijikata and were driven back into their rooms, or they ran into Kondou and they were forced to drink with him, they were nearly certain at this point. They still rode with a small doubt in their hearts that they could have been legitimately in need of assistance, but otherwise rode straight back.

"Akira, Sogou," the moment they were off their horses, Saitou approached the two Shinsengumi men standing at the door, Nagakura after him "did Harada or Okita pass through here after we left?"

"No, sir;" they chorused but the one named Akira, the taller of the two continued with "the only ones to leave after ten were you."

"I see."

The men exchanged looks; with but a nod, they both grabbed the reigns and walked away to the back, towards the barn. They knew if they weren't seen leaving, they hadn't left at all. There was no reason for them to sneak about since Hijikata was silently compliant to their drinking, thus they had no reason to worry. _They_ had every reason to give them hell once they found them, though! Unless it was a real inescapable encounter, they had no excuse as to why they left them there all by themselves. They should expect consequences.

The first places they visited was their bedrooms.

Nothing.

A little irritated, the men started looking for them in all sorts of places; kitchens, no; exam room, no; strategy room, no. They huffed. Where were they? They even looked in the private room their commander held for his special entertainment but found it actually empty. Exasperated, they decided to look into the second commonly used entertainment room, the one they had for single units to drink and make merry, that needed less space than the entire body of their men.

As they approached, they heard voices. Ah huh. The closer they came, the more distinguishable they became, being able to tell even who is talking when and what they were saying to each other. And sure enough, it was Harada and Okita…only. No third person to be heard.

Shaking his head, Saitou unceremoniously drew the shoji door wide open…!

Nagakura gaped behind him while he just stood there, staring blankly at the lot of them. For a very brief moment, time stopped; Saitou felt suspended between reality and a bad dream as he walked in on his two friends laughing away, sharing stories and happily commenting on topics while eating and drinking the night away…in the company of Tokio.

Every soul in the room turned to them in surprise; Harada's turned into the pleasant kind, Okita's into the guilty kind while Tokio's…the shameless kind.

"Oh! Hey guys! You're back already? Come join us for-"

It finally sunk in that this was reality and Saitou went into overdrive. "What the hell is going on here?"

"We're having a drink," Harada explained as if it was obvious, why was he even asking "would you like to join us?"

But Okita wouldn't look at Saitou in the eye; because Okita knew. "Then what is _she_ doing here? It's inappropriate for her to be drinking with you." He might have taken extra care not to mention her name, but his eyes betrayed him, returning to her every other word.

And how she didn't even look like this affected her at all, was enough to make him furious. "She isn't Saitou-san! She really isn't," the short man rushed to explain "I swear. We're the only ones who drink; and eat; she just made the food."

"Oh, you cooked for them?"

He couldn't help it damn it! And he couldn't help the amount of incredulity and offense that coloured it.

"I did; that's what a hostess of a good home does. She doesn't participate in the consumption of course," she assured "I'm perfectly sober."

A chuckle from the red-haired man. "We aren't, not completely; but Tokio-san sure knows how to portion the drink! I've drunk half as much as I usually do while she kept pouring the same amount of times as those geishas."

Saitou's hand twitched; involuntarily, instinctively, it tried to move for his sword. "She _poured_ for you!?"

His death glare first went to Okita; when he looked away too red for words, his glare moved to Tokio. When she returned it with a haughty smirk, he almost advanced towards the lot of them. Almost. He took a deep breath, as Harada said "yeah, can you believe it? I never thought she would!" and did his best to block his stupid friend out because in this certain moment, all he wanted to do was repeatedly smack him against a rock, preferably a large one that made him bleed.

The betrayal in his eyes, that she dared do something she hated so much for them, was only matched by the realisation…this was it, the thing she thought of that she'd do he wouldn't like. This was her countermeasure. Incensed yet with new found clarity, he looked at her self-satisfied face. But no; he wouldn't have it. His face became harsh and looked back to Nagakura who parted immediately from the door to make way for him.

"Let's see what Hijikata has to say about all of this."

And he was gone.

"Hijikata-san said she was in the clear," Harada shouted after him, but Saitou didn't hear it; or if he had, he hadn't cared.

And that was when Tokio's colour was drained from her face and she felt her stomach drop to the floor. _Oh no_ ; she took off after him in a flash!

"Tokio-san!"

Harada tried to stop her; Nagakura had half a mind to go after her. But Okita coughed to garner attention and when he did, he gave both a look. "Let them confront Hijikata. It will be the fastest way to resolve this."

"Oh man! And I was having such a great time!" Harada complained instantly. "He came in and ruined it. Why? What's his issue? Instead of joining us, he does that."

"We were worried when you didn't show, you know," Nagakura defended Saitou, thinking his bad mood stemmed from that "I'd be upset, too. Especially since he's very formal and proper about these things, too."

"Still…that's a bit too much…"

Okita patted his back. "It happened now. Let's finish our food and leave, okay? We'll talk to them tomorrow."

Silently agreeing, the three men ate the remainder of the delicious food and went their ways.

Meanwhile, Tokio was frantically running to catch up with an even more frantic Saitou who scaled hallways in alarming speed. "Will you slow down!? I can't make such big steps in this kimono."

"You knew to wear it though." He scoffed. "Too flashy for two simple men, hime-sama, don't you think?" he shot her a venomous look. "Then again, you always enjoyed impressing people with your dress."

He stopped for a split second when he felt something collide with his back; he turned to look at the offender and was stunned to discover a shoe. Tokio's shoe; she threw him her geta! She limped closer and closer, obviously trying to scoop it up, but he felt petty. He grabbed it off from the floor and took off again.

"HAJIIME!"

But her stern shout fell on deaf ears. "Think before you act next time," he snubbed without even turning to look at her.

She let out a small scream of exasperation; it was followed by another hit, this once on his head, by her second geta. Aghast, he turned to make sure that really just happened, only to find her triumphantly not limping anymore but running with her little feet on even ground now. "You little…!"

"I adapt easier than you," she threw at him and had nearly caught up.

"We'll see how you adapt to Hijikata's lectures."

She sighed, still running. "You really don't have to do this!"

She was starting to get left behind, Saitou in the lead with a vengeance.

"You didn't have to do this, either."

"I warned you!"

He scoffed, again. "This isn't an appropriate way to respond."

"Says you."

"Which is why we'll let Hijikata decide."

If she had a spare pair of shoes, she'd have thrown him both. The fact of the matter remained though and now they were both rushing to the vice commander's personal room. The door was closed, as expected, and Saitou had no qualms about knocking on it. When he heard the bamboozled "enter" he slid the door open without hesitation.

"Hijikata."

"Hijikata-sama."

He stood from the bed, a little sleepy. "What are both of you doing here?"

"We need you to resolve something."

He glared. "If this a damn lovers' quarrel I will **end** you."

The effect that had on both people's moral was devastating; but it wasn't ultimately the case, so Saitou pressed on. "Tokio was pouring drinks for Okita and Harada while in the presence of no third party in the small room," he summarily made his accusation "and had the nerve to say this was sanctioned by you."

Hijikata looked at the woman, expressionless, taking in her own expression of feigned superiority yet covert panic. Then his eyes slid to the furious Saitou, damning words at the tip of his tongue. She tried to plead with him. Her eyes told Hijikata so, when they returned to her and held her gaze. She was desperate.

Also, Saitou was for some reason holding her geta that she must have been wearing and that was a whole other type of thing. Or maybe he was seeing things because they woke him up like this. "Alright, I am still a little groggy, so walk me through what happened."

"What I just said."

"And why did you only now found out about this and came here like you declared war on some poor soul?"

He hesitated. "Because, Hijikata-sama," Tokio didn't "he was out drinking with Nagakura-san. They were all supposed to go, but I decided to implement the program I told you about, to help them drink less. I was in the middle of doing that, when he," she spoke with disdain, putting her nose up "burst in, ruining the night and my efforts."

"Is that so."

"Ruining your—it was highly inappropriate! You can't pour those people's drink, they are far too below your station. If anything, you should be thanking me because I just saved your reputation."

"From whom, them? Or maybe you? You're the only one who made a big deal about this after all."

Flabbergasted, the man turned to his superior. "Hijikata, tell her she's not allowed to do this ever again."

So did she. "Hijikata-sama, I demand an apology from this man."

They both stared; Hijikata assessed the situation. If he was being honest with himself, this was very fun; he hadn't internally laughed this much in ages; what with news of Okita's condition reaching him, he really needed it. And when Tokio had told him about it, as well as she was to take drastic measures about the men's drinking—but especially Saitou's, he would have never thought it would take this form.

But, good thing it did. Once they left, it would put a smile on his face.

"I see how this is. One feels decorum was cast aside, the other feels their efforts went to waste." Of course, that wasn't it, he very well knew, but it was amusing to watch Saitou struggle so much. "But her intentions were made clear to me before this, so her actions were expected and dare I say, perfectly reputable." Saitou couldn't believe it; Tokio swelled! "I will have to conclude that your concerns, though substantiated, are needless after all. Thus, I will not be telling her not to do something like this again, but there is no reason for apologies either as I conclude Saitou acted in good faith. Now, is that all?"

Tokio smirked. "Yes."

"But, Hijikata! How can you side with her on-?"

"Is that all," he repeated and it felt more like a warning than anything; Saitou zipped it.

"That will be all." He gave up and bowed his head.

"You can go now. I'll talk individually with you tomorrow."

Inclining their heads, they both made their exit.

They walked a very long distance away from the vice commander's chambers until either one addressed the other. But where Saitou was seething and boiling and could blow up at any moment, Tokio was casually, arrogantly, strutting beside him, even without the shoes that he still held onto out of spite.

When they came upon the intersection that they had to go their separate ways, she finally spoke. "Have a good night's sleep-"

He threw the geta to the floor so hard, they bounced once! She jumped at the sudden notion and then proceeded to stare at him shocked. "Hajime, what-?"

"Don't you Hajime me; you know very well what you're doing!"

"I have no idea what you're-"

But this night he wasn't one to dance around subjects delicately as he always did. Instead, he kept interrupting her with absolute questions and hard facts. "Yeah you do, unless you think I'm stupid all of the sudden or you claim you suddenly are." She relented at the same time she started walking away, geta long forgotten.

He doggedly went after her, step for step. "What were you thinking? If you made me jealous enough I'd do what you wanted, is that it?"

"No," she emphatically denied. "But I knew I needed to do something you wouldn't like and this was the only thing I came up with."

"The _only_ thing?"

"Yes. If you don't like it, stop drinking so much. If you hadn't suggested you do it, the others wouldn't have either, they were too tired. In the end, you're the only one to blame."

"Oh please! You've been planning this all day; waking up late, loitering around till after ten—you've never done that before." She shrugged. But in his mind, it all made sense now! That's why she was up and about, to make him feel uncomfortable enough to suggest this just so he didn't have to be around her. "You even cooked for them, because you knew Okita would not be swayed to join you just with alcohol, you needed food."

She smirked. "You give me too much credit; I don't think that far ahead."

"I _know you_ , Tokio, don't try to downplay yourself like I'm going to fall for it." She shrugged in that same nonchalant way again and he felt his blood pressure reach dangerous heights. "What you did was wrong and I don't know how the hell you managed to get Hijikata on your side, but you won't. Be doing it again. Not if you know what's best for all."

They reached her room; she opened the door but made no signs to get in. "But didn't you hear, Hijikata-sama?" Her coyness drove him insane! "He can't tell me not to do it again; what I did was deemed _perfectly reputable_."

"I don't care if Kondou asks you to do the same for him next time, you won't be doing this again."

"I beg to differ."

" **Ever**."

Her satisfaction was too much to hide; on the other side of the door now, inside her room, she stood with her face next to the wood. "Or what?"

"You'll see."

"Well, if you really don't want me to do it again, it's simple; don't drink more than twice a week."

But he didn't give in. Instead, her mirth mixed with his foul mood and the combination was explosive. "I warned you, Tokio."

"I warned you, too."

With a final nod to each other, a declaration of war rather than a salute, he turned around and stomped away. She, on the other hand, closed the door behind her with a genuine smile reaching her lips. No matter how much he ignored her, how indifferent he acted while she'd been in this place, he still cared for her. He cared enough to be so indignant about her little stunt.

She giggled, causing Hachiro to wake up and nuzzle her. She scratched behind his ears happily and started undressing, ready to go to sleep. This had been a far better plan that expected after all.

* * *

 **A/N** : Stay tuned for more shenanigans! And death and blood because we're getting to tumultuous times, people, very dangerous, too. Drop a line or two, don't you? See you next time!

Kisses,  
FAI


	25. …and compromise

**A/N** : Hello everyone. Long time no see.

Before I say anything about this chapter or my mood or whatnot, I must address something very important first. As many, if not all of you already know, Watsuki has been arrested after a raid in his home allegedly uncovered DVDs with pornographic material of minors. They said he did not deny it and news of this have been restricted, but its rumoured he is imprisoned for it. The Hokkaido arc has been put on hiatus as a result, too.

I want you all to know, I am deeply shocked, disgusted and betrayed by this fact. I do not support nor will I ever support such a thing. I also decided never to support Watsuki financially ever again. That being said, RuroKen, the work itself, is very dear to me, despite its author. I grew up wit it, was moulded with it, fell in love with it all the same. I will never hate it. I can't. Nor can I just give up on all of my favourite characters and projects, ongoing or not, because of it. I hate the man for what he did, but I can't hate his work.

Which is why I decided, I will keep writing and expanding my work, even if it is on RuroKen. It may be dangerous territory to tread right now. I understand how many of you may be discouraged to engage with it, or need a break. All reactions are acceptable. In light of that, I inform you my story, seeing it is my own creation, based off of something Wtsuki wrote, will continue. I thank you if you continue to support it with your love but I will understand if you can't. If you do stick around, hope you enjoy the latest chapter that's far too removed from reality, so that's a huge plus.

Love, FAI.

 **Historical facts:**  
1\. On 16th of June 1864, the Shinsengumi received the order to march to war against the Chousuu troops, descending upon the capital.

 **Timeline** : 14th - 16th of June 1864.

* * *

 **A fine lady...**

 **...and compromise.**

.

The sun rose on a new day, yet nothing about it felt refreshing…at least to the men caught up in the yesterday night's quarrel. Tokio was all but hopping from one room to the other, causing everyone to stare and those who didn't know what had happened, to be infected by her good mood. Even one man who knew what had happened, Hijikata, couldn't help but indeed feel better after their meeting.

Hijikata knew what would unfold, so he called Saitou in his office first, to go over the details and why he was so upset. And the man was nothing other than a ball of anger, absolutes and half-barked, half-spoken excuses. It was a bit entertaining, yet a little exhausting, watching Saitou trying to explain he felt both jealous and wronged – if he had to stop talking to her, how come it was alright for the rest to be served by her – without actually mentioning the exact words, out of pride.

But when Tokio came in, her satisfied smirk obvious in her eyes instead of her lips, she lifted the man's spirits dramatically. Truth be told, so many things were happening around them, no one should have time for these ridiculous fights, but the fact it was so enthralling remained.

"You could have chosen a different way to accomplish your goal, Tokio-san" Hijikata commented the moment she closed the door properly. "Making a man like him jealous can be considered an achievement but at the same time, you have to be prepared for the consequences."

She shook her head, amused and unbothered. "What could he possibly do? He barely even talked to me, even when he was so upset. But I should also thank you," she bowed and he dismissed her with a wave of his hand "for helping me yesterday without knowing the details."

"That was nothing; just don't push him too much, no matter how ego-stroking it may be."

"If that's why you think I'm doing this, you heard nothing of what I told you the two previous times I found myself in here."

He gave her a look. "Then why did you choose the most ego-stroking way to accomplish your goal?"

"Because I deemed it the fastest, most successful one. If it happens to come with other benefits, so be it."

He looked to the side; how could he say he appreciated the underhandedness of her effort without making it sound like praise? He just criticised her about her ways, too. He considered. "That being said, you did produce immediate results, so I can't entirely blame you for taking this route."

She nodded respectfully and surprisingly, he did the same in return. "Plus, it's quite fun to see a person so proud as him flail like that."

She giggled in her sleeve; to say something like that with such a serious face, how odd and hilarious. "Hijikata-sama, you are causing me to believe there is truth to the claims that you are a sadist, after all."

"We'll never know, I'm afraid."

"So, am I allowed to do this again?"

"By all means…! I mean, he was very displeased. He was in fact, so displeased, he complained about it today for about half an hour. So, I'd figured you'd be too scared to do it again, but you prove braver than I expected, well done."

"Afraid of what, his temper tantrums? I am not a child, Hijikata-sama. The question is, how afraid are the rest? For even if I do want to do this again, if the others are unwilling…and it can't work without Harada-san and Okita-san. I started this with them, I should finish it, too."

"I see your point."

"So, the key to this succeeding is, for Harada-san not to get cold feet." She stared at him. "And for that not to happen, he will need a little encouragement, as well as reassurance what he's doing isn't wrong." She kept staring at Hijikata. "I can handle the first part all by myself but the other…" She looked away and back at him. "I will need some help."

He sighed. "Alright, yes, I'll go talk to him." She clapped her hands twice excited! She was getting her way, again, what was there not to be happy about? "Well, I'll address all of them, but it's him who'll be the most affected…what about Okita?"

"Ah," she waved his worries away "I know exactly what to say to him. Today is the day for his second weekly examination so I know I'll see him no matter what."

"It's a little annoying to see how well-planned you have this entire matter. Generals pale in comparison, young Tokio-san."

She smiled widely, feeling accomplished. "Tis a shame I was born a woman, my father always said; I would have made an excellent heir."

"Would have one less pain on my back, too."

"Hijikata-sama…!"

"You deserved it; now go, enough of your scheming. And this better pay off, or else."

"Have a little faith," she advised, standing with all formality. She bowed deeply. "Thank you Hijikata-sama. I shan't forget your help."

Oh yes; she'd owe him, big time. So big in fact, that when the time came for him to collect, he already made sure it would be a make-or-break moment. He watched her leave a little on edge though. He really had no idea how Saitou would react next; Hijikata even went to great lengths to make him understand he didn't disapprove of her actions, it was only Saitou who felt slighted, but that only worked against him. And when he made the mistake to tell him he could still act as he saw fit, and noticed the gleam in Saitou's eyes, Hijikata couldn't help but feel sorry for Harada-san. Something deep in his heart told him he was going to be the one to pay for the sins of the couple.

Oh well. He drank like a fish, too, he had no regrets. Besides, Hijikata did his duty and informed Tokio. She was the one who would be responsible for whatever it was that came their way now.

.

.

"Ah, come in Souji-kun, come in; get undressed and lie down. I have been expecting you, so everything's already prepared."

But Okita didn't take a single step in further; he stood by the closed door and glared at Tokio. When she noticed he hadn't acted as ordered, she looked up curious, only to find Okita actually angry. "What is it?"

"Why did you do that?"

Of course, they'd come to that; she just hadn't expected it to be so soon. "You mean yesterday night?"

"What else could I mean?"

"Souji, do you care about your friend?" His suddenly offended countenance, as if she was crazy for even implying otherwise, gave her the answer she was looking for. "Then you must do this for me, once more. Once more and I won't put you in that position ever again."

That threw him off; he approached, shedding his hitatare. He noticed how Hachiro rose from his sleeping position for a second there, too and decided to be a little understanding, lest he was mauled. "…what is that supposed to mean?"

"I did it for his sake; he doesn't see it now because he's upset, but he'll understand. So, I want you to be on my side, now that's the toughest part. Will you, Souji? Will you help me to help your friend?"

He looked left; he looked right; he looked to the dog and then outside. The day was very warm and the sun lit her in a way that gave her an otherworldly glow, as if she was some deity of old.

He deflated. "…I will; you know I will. I can't stand to see him hurt."

There was some new beauty to be found in her plum cheeks and the way her face sparkled from the smile that reached it, thankful and wide. He blushed. "But promise me you'll put Harada-san in the line of fire. I'm sick! I don't wanna contend with a furious Saitou-san."

She giggled. "That was my plan from the very beginning. That, and to make Harada-san realise geishas only want his wallet and not his big beautiful eyes."

"Good luck with the last one," Okita snorted and she had to agree with a polite laugh.

But all the laughing jinxed it; Saitou never came in to have his shoulder looked at. She was ready to face him, thought up of a hundred different lines to break the ice and irritate him at the same time, but he…he ignored her. He gave her no chance to use the ground she had earned to her advantage and damn it, that was paramount!

He wanted the disappearing act? Alright, she could work with that, too.

Only she couldn't, after all. That night all four friends and some more, went to Gion altogether. Not only did he not show up, he used a third party, one uninvolved in the previous night's incident, to invite everyone out for a drink—how could they say no? When she caught a glimpse of them leaving, Okita turned to look at her, hoping to convey the helplessness of the situation. But she knew without him trying to look guilty, she didn't blame him. But dear Buddha, Saitou's stubbornness knew no bounds!

In a way though, wasn't that a little victory for her? He had to deploy such underhanded tricks to get his way; he didn't show for his medical appointment; he was avoiding her. And he was also avoiding another confrontation, or should she say, a contest. For if he were to do exactly what he did yesterday, he feared Harada and Okita wouldn't follow, and prefer her.

Hmm, that wasn't too bad; she could work that in her favour tomorrow. Ah, she knew exactly what to do now. She smirked at herself, petting the dog. She would finish this properly; she swore on the Takagi name, passed down from one generation of go-getters to the next, she'd see this through.

.

.

"No, I understand; I don't mean to make you overstep. If you are afraid of Saitou-san, you have no reason to come with me."

Tokio sighed, dejected, as she looked away, even going as far as turning her back to walk away. Harada started panicking and looked to Okita for support, who simply shrugged. "I'm in if you are," was all the short man said and Harada panicked even more. "But if you're that afraid of Saitou-san…"

"Stop saying I'm afraid of Saitou, I'm not; of course, I'm not afraid of him, that's ridiculous."

"Well, then, why don't you want me to pour for you? Hijikata-sama endorses it; Kondou-sama doesn't care; and according to you, you liked me doing it the first time, yes?"

"Yes, obviously; how couldn't I? You're very skilful Tokio-san and very attentive. Last night I drank so much I had a migraine. But when you poured for us, I woke up feeling light, of all things."

"That's because I infused your sake with certain herbs that help deal with the fallout of the next morning."

"Really? Amazing, Tokio-chan," Okita commented, genuinely surprised.

"Thank you," she said shyly and looked down. "Which is why I am offering on the first place; I did see the impact of yesterday on you this morning, Harada-san, and it was regrettable. You still haven't learnt how to drink. So, another lesson, hopefully the last one, is needed."

"W, well…when you put it like that…"

"I even made food for you again," she chose to bring up with a tone as if it was unimportant, although she knew exactly the sort of result it would bring. And that was, Harada agreeing instantly.

"You are right, Tokio-san; there's no reason for me to say no."

She could laugh right now!

If it seemed like Harada gave in easily to Okita, he was very wrong. She'd been preparing the stage for this short conversation ever since she woke up. First thing after she left her room was to secure a note to Hijikata, asking him to send Saitou for his shoulder examination no matter what. Then, she walked the corridors supposedly nonchalant but with the express desire to hap upon a hangover Harada, just so she could look at him disapprovingly. Not in a too strict way mind you, no; in that "ah, and here I was thinking better of you, you scoundrel" kind of way. It worked, because Harada grew ten shades darker and one decided tone guiltier.

Once that was over with, she loudly remarked on the colour of Okita's face and oh, how paled it looked today; she should take a look at him. She timed it perfectly so that Saitou was passing through there and then continued to remark how pale Saitou looked, too and how his shoulder must have been acting up again.

"You should come by and let me have a look at it, whenever you find the chance, otherwise I'm afraid I shall have to restrict your training."

Every hair on Saitou's body stood up straight to that line; hence, he wasted no time in going to Hijikata and knocking on his door, only to have the man order him to get looked at, otherwise, he himself would disallow him to continue with his technique.

Then it was time to plant the seed of ego in Harada and Saitou; while she examined the latter, no bars were held. She threw how he avoided leaving the other two to make a choice in his face, claiming he knew he would lose from the start, thus, she had already won if her opponent optioned out of the fight in fear of her superiority.

Adequately incensed, she allowed him to leave only after he declared he never backed down from a fight and he would battle this out fair and square, thus giving the men a chance to choose tonight. He was certain, he claimed, they'd prefer him; they were men who came together in the most adverse of circumstances and they'd be damned if they let a small woman get in the middle of that.

She smiled in return and showed him the exit; Hachiro yawned and Saitou rolled his eyes. He was out the door in seconds.

During lunch, she actually joined them, lamenting how everyone kept adding to her work with every night they spent doing reckless and dangerous things. She actually meant their patrols, but purposefully worded it in a way that could be misinterpreted…and those with the ghosts would see sprites everywhere.

Thus, after a day of careful planning, she finally reached her end goal: she led Harada and Okita in the same – comparatively – small room as two nights ago, table covered from one end to the middle with platters and plates filled with goodies of all kinds, and had them seated. It took her no longer than five minutes to shift the mood from uncomfortable to cosy, with her well-timed ministered sake doses and offerings of snacks, while talking Harada up in all kinds of ways. How well he had gotten with the spear, not that he wasn't already; how the criminals came to fear his name, as if he was some justice dispenser; how the men of his unit admire him and idolise him, confiding in her they want to be just like their unit leader.

Harada had all but forgotten his misgivings entirely by the time the clock showed twenty to eleven.

It was twenty minutes later when Saitou came to terms with the fact he had lost.

He was in one of the finer establishments of the district; he wanted to be pampered. Almost as if he knew this clash would end with his loss, he wanted to be treated extra special this night, to sweeten the outcome. Well, he had pretty women serving his drink and a very reliable Nagakura trying to inflate his ego, he didn't care; let them do as they wanted. It was her who hated pouring people's drinks anyway, she was the one who suffered…

…or so he told himself. It wasn't twenty past eleven he decided he didn't want to be pampered; in fact, he wanted to fight. Yes, that's what he felt like doing: go back to headquarters and throw Harada through a wall! Another one; only bigger than the one he threw Okita at, for more impact—that would teach him!

Fired up too well, he paid for whatever he had consumed up till that moment and the women's services, and stood to leave without a warning. Sensing the mood changing rapidly, Nagakura made a hasty apology and ran after Saitou.

Who, Nagakura, knew this wasn't like Saitou to be upset about something like this, he had no idea where all this came from; at first, he legitimately thought he was only lashing out for worrying for no reason. But that argument didn't hold much water now, seeing he knew exactly where they were going to be, as he himself had barked to Harada "us or her, decide" and then walked away, all airs two hours ago. It wasn't like him to say something like that, either; Saitou wasn't…the jealous type, nor did he feel so entitled to his friends. So, what the hell?

Maybe it was because…of Tokio? It was her he didn't want to lose to, maybe. That didn't make a whole lot of sense either, but hey, it seemed that was what was going on, so who was he to say otherwise? Saitou did dislike rich people, he distantly remembered; it could be related to that—a class thing.

Even if, according to his findings so far, he had assumed they actually liked each other.

But the time of reckoning was near; the gate of the Mibu headquarters came into view and Saitou pushed his horse to go even faster! He didn't stop to get off, he jumped while the animal was still in motion! He grabbed it by the reigns and led it to the stable as fast as he could – which was very fast, Nagakura was not gonna lie – leaving the bespectacled man behind for a couple of moments.

But Nagakura wanted to witness this, even if he had to hustle.

The human whirlwind by the name of Saitou Hajime had scaled the entire damn way in record time, Nagakura out of breath in his wake; they reached there incredibly fast. Just as Saitou paused, for a mere, pitiable second to gather his strength and collect his mind, they heard that distinctive, lady-like laugh of hers…

Something like electricity jolted him.

His hand twitched, nearly moved to the hilt; then both of the men inside laughed boisterously at something she squeaked out, and that was it; he snapped. He grabbed the door and threw it open so violently, it shook from its hinges and fell off.

"Saitou, what the hell-?"

But Nagakura's question would remain unanswered.

Saitou tore through the room like a goddamn tornado, purposefully knocking plates, food and tables to the side; sake went in all directions, clay shuttering without much of an effort. Everyone looked on unable to react in any way other than dumbfounded; fear flickered in Harada's eyes for a brief moment, when he came close, but other than stray shards of pottery, he received nothing.

No. The one who did, was Tokio.

Without warning, he bent low and grabbed her by the waist.

"EEP!"

He threw her on his shoulder as she screamed and kicked out in all directions, punching his back, fighting to be released! "Let go of me, put me down!"

He said nothing; he wouldn't say **any** thing. Every single time she complained, he just shrugged his shoulder, shaking her. "Put me down right now. Put me down!"

The three other men were too scared or amused by the developments to do anything to stop him; they watched with pious curiosity as Saitou exited the room in four steps, Tokio on his shoulder, and started walking the halls. She kept shouting or demanding to be released, but he didn't budge; if he hadn't been shaking her every time, they'd think he was too angry to hear her because his face—his face never changed. That furious yet determined expression didn't falter for a single moment. It was unnerving.

But not unnerving enough not to make them follow after the pair; once a long breath was drawn from the three men, they exchanged looks. Grins and numb, but real curiosity reflected in everyone's eyes, they moved at the same time, vaulting after them!

"Will. You. Put. Me. Down!?"

Every word was punctuated by a violent gesture; a kick; a punch; pulling his hair. He never stopped.

She was surprised to find they had reached her room; seeing the door was half open already, he kicked it lightly and it went all the way. Without a care in the world, he charged in, threw her on her futon and moved to go outside.

She saw what he was about to do, read it in his blank rage; she struggled to catch up with him but he was too fast. A fraction of a second before her hand reached the door, he closed it shut. "Hajime!"

She tried to open it, but it wouldn't budge; he was—he was keeping it shut. "HAJIME, LET ME OUT!"

Hachiro stirred from all the commotion, but couldn't be bothered to bark, even if he heard his lady shouting.

"No; stay in there and reflect."

"On what!?"

"Your actions!"

"Let me out right now!"

There was no answer. "I'm warning you, let me out or else!" no answer again; she was close to tears by now. This wasn't how this night was supposed to go, what was he doing? He ruined everything! He "can't just come in and destroy everything; I worked for that! I put effort in making those dishes!"

"Them plans, too I bet."

She tried to pry it open again but damn thing wouldn't give a single millimetre. "HAJIME! LET ME OUT NOW!"

"Reflect."

"Let me out!"

"Reflect."

"Then at least come in here and face me like a man!" A beat of silence. "You COWARD!"

The door was swung open in an instant! All the cold and calm fury from before transformed into exactly what he felt and she had to take a step back from the ferocity of it. "Don't you dare call me a coward ever again!"

Hachiro was finally alarmed enough to move, but other than bark at the pair of them, he did nothing else.

"You are the one who avoided me yesterday; you're the one who's been avoiding me ever since I got here," she accused, launching a full-frontal assault! Her own anger overtook her reason, striking out at his chest, his arms, anything in sight at the appropriate height. "What else can I call you!?"

He had no difficulty catching both her arms and bringing them at the front, effectively immobilised. "What did you want me to do, act as if nothing happened, it didn't matter? We can't all be as talented as you, hime-sama!"

"What do you mean by that?"

He ignored her question. "Don't you ever, and I mean ever, do this again."

"I did it for your own good!"

His eyes grew in size; he let her go, opening his arms wide, showing everywhere around them flabbergasted "how is any of this good!?"

"There was no other way."

"You could have been nice about it."

"I was, at first; you ignored me—you all ignored me! What was I supposed to do?"

"Be nicer! Or I must have missed the invitation to your little private drinking party."

She looked away. "You were avoiding me like the plague, how could I get you to be in the same room with me for more than ten minutes for social reasons of all things?"

"You're capable, you could have figured it out."

"No one's that capable; if your mind is set, there's no changing it."

"Bullshit."

She looked at him shocked, to find he swore like that; shaking her head, she went to the door, closing it. "I didn't want to go about it differently, have you ever thought of that?"

"Yes, which is exactly why we're even having this conversation."

"This isn't a conversation!"

"Fine, fight. Happy now?"

She pinched the bridge of her nose, trying to keep her temper under control somehow. "I only did this to show you how I felt. You think it doesn't concern me? How do you think I feel every single time I see you go out drinking because of me?"

"Don't flatter yourself, hime-sama."

"But you said it yourself; and if that wasn't the case then how come it started exactly when-!?" She stopped herself and actually squeezed her entire face. "One reason or the other, it is because of me and it hurts; it hurts so much, I knew I couldn't just tell you, you wouldn't understand. But this pain you do understand yes? Well, it's just like that only TEN TIMES MORE!" She let out a scream of indignation. "I feel guilty; I feel responsible; I feel _terrible_. Do you understand how this affects me? I see you every day, wasting your time, wasting away… I don't want that, I never did."

"It's not your fault, you idiot," he spat, but the venom had left his voice "this is my choice; I am to blame. Besides, I only started drinking heavier when you came here; it wasn't that much of a problem bef…ore…" She snorted, as if to discredit him; he raised an inquiring eyebrow.

"I don't believe you."

He shook his head. "No, really."

She deemed him honest; she became even more worried. "Do you…do you know why I'm here?" She took a deep breath, when he shook his head no; she knew she had to explain everything. "I'm here because you lacked a medic, I was available and the shogun wanted to test my abilities, that's the official story; the unofficial is…" she swallowed "Hijikata-sama asked for me." His reaction pretty much matched hers: eyes wide, then smaller than usual then slightly angry at the revelation. "I know; I agree." The betrayal though, that was only in Saitou's eyes.

"When did he tell you?"

"He didn't; he can't be sure I know in fact, but I do. Matsudaira-sama shared it with me, even if he wasn't supposed to." She sighed again. "You see, Hijikata requested my services in particular, claiming I was more capable than any person that came in your unit so far; said he realised it when you seemed to heal faster when you visited the compound for help. He must have been very desperate and honest, too for the shogun felt like he would be doing him a real favour by sending me over, even for a short while."

She shrugged. "He asked I wasn't made aware of the fact, but the shogun still told Matsudaira-sama, probably to relieve any suspicion – maybe Hijikata had ulterior motives or what not – and he too asked him not to tell me…but," she let out a sad laugh "my lord can't keep a secret from me. And he thought if I knew, I'd feel better. How could he know the true reason behind it?"

Saitou took a moment; he had to digest all of this new information. "Did Hijikata ever tell you anything explicit about this issue?"

"No, but he did allude to it. Kept saying how I should do what I came here to do and all that; and the moment I spoke about this, he exclaimed "finally!" like I was supposed to know." She shook her head. "But he was far too guilty to do anything about it himself; maybe he thought he **couldn't** do anything about it by himself—he had to have help, so, brought me into the picture."

The revelations left him feeling numb; there was a buzzing at his ears that wasn't there before. The dog had stopped barking, too and it only helped him to realise how fast and loud his heart beat in his chest. He looked down; then at her, searching.

For what? Anything.

"Hajime, I don't want to hurt you," she started, her voice mellow "I only want you to be better. I understand that drinking is a coping mechanism for you but, you see, you like drinking. Before you know it, it will consume you and you won't be able to pull yourself out. All…all I'm trying to tell you is, there are healthier alternatives. You're too young for that."

She stopped talking then because he looked like he needed a break.

After a long time, he finally spoke. "…I was stabbed once," the irrelevancy of the matter made her blink "right here" he pointed at his gut "and it hurt more than I ever thought possible. It bled for a long time and yet I still had to fight, too…nothing would ever top that, it was too much." A snort. "Or so I thought; because when I saw you walk out of that carriage that stab was nothing compared to it."

Oh; she saw the relevancy now. Tears came to her eyes and she had to turn away because the way his captured hers was too much.

"I don't know what else to do." He sounded so defeated, it was devastating. "Tell me, what did you do? How could you move on?"

Her head snapped up to him. "I did what now?"

"You moved on, you got over it. How?"

She gave a small snort of disbelieving laughter; it turned into a chuckle; soon enough, she was really, actually laughing, tears flowing for quite a different reason than she'd think ten seconds ago.

"You think, hahaha, you are under-…oh dear." She took a deep breath to calm down. "you thought I…" She shook her head. "I didn't; and it doesn't stop. The pain never goes away. At least not for me it doesn't."

She wiped at her tears, shoulders still shaking a little; no matter her uncouth ways, she saw she had his attention, so she went on. "I don't know what gave you the idea any of that happened but you're wrong. I just…deal with it better I guess. I have Teruhime-sama, Ochako, Kachako; they help. I have the lessons to keep busy. Well, had; now I'm alone and it's harder so I cry a little more often than I used to, but I learnt to live with it."

The way he looked at her, as if he was seeing her for the first time after prolonged absence, gave her a clue as to what had brought on this foul mood of his while she was at their headquarters.

"It isn't for lack of trying, mind you; I socialised with my peers, per Teruhime's suggestion. I met men of my social standing…that were all deemed either idiots or incorrigibly backwards men. It's not easy when you have someone to compare them to."

She chuckled again and looked at him after what felt like an eternity. Her cheeks burned bright hot and couldn't hold his gaze for too long. Hugging herself, her eyes became downcast.

"Do you want me to say I am unhappy with this arrangement? It'd be a lie. I had an excuse to see you after such a long time. Yet, I do realise that's probably worse for you, but...it has to happen anyway; no reason to torture myself about it…Hajime, I…I don't want to cause you harm, especially in the long run. Please, just stop." For what was worth, she felt defeated, too. "That's all I want, all I'll ever ask of you. You're better than that."

She felt something grip her hand; it was his own, pulling her closer. She let herself be guided to his chest, where he stopped tugging on her and enveloped her in a loose, but certain hug. His chin rested on her head and she could feel her lips tremble out of sheer emotion. She heard him sigh.

"You want me to stop drinking?"

There was something so calm in his voice, she felt her tears come back full force. Nodding furiously, she brought her own hands at his back, returning the hug. She grabbed his hitatare as if her life depended on it.

"I'll stop drinking." She kept nodding, face scratched by his clothes, but she didn't care. "I'll do whatever you want. But you must promise me you'll do one thing for me too."

"Anything!"

"Don't ever do anything like this again."

She went perfectly still.

Slowly, she looked up at him. His face was unreadable, but there was something very vulnerable in their sheer proximity, how they were barely centimetres apart. Carefully, in slow motion, she nodded "yes" one final time.

That's when the tension finally left him; his shoulders fell and his chest sagged. The intimacy felt so, _so_ natural between them, the way he put his chin back on the top of her head and she inched even closer to accommodate him. Hard-pressed against him as she were, she could feel his heartbeat.

Relaxing…

"Hajime?" He grunted instead of speaking and she thought that was adorable. "I read your note; thank you."

He grunted again but this once he made the effort to speak. "One of these days I'll kill Okita."

She giggled, still buried in his chest. The more she held on to him, the more she stocked up on something, a type of energy, that she didn't know existed, but was apparently in desperate need of. "For that? Wait till you hear the rest of it…!"

He pulled back to look at her, curious. She felt her cheeks redden. "What's the rest of it?"

"…all in due time."

"Tokio…!"

"If I tell you now, you'll punch him again; we can't have that."

She tried to lean back into him, but he stopped her. "Tokio—!"

"I'll tell you another time. For now, just let me be like this."

He relented after some consideration, allowing her to snuggle up to him again. "But I won't forget about this."

"Mhm…"

He exhaled and his breath ruffled her hair; he felt her weight on his chest; her warmth in his hands…she was there. She was right there. This was real. After three weeks of whatever that was, he never thought this would happen, ever again and yet she was bringing herself even closer, almost melding with him. In a fit of honesty, as well as bliss, he finally admitted it to himself: this was what he wanted. At the same time, this was what he was afraid of. Because he wanted it too much, though he shouldn't get it. Yet not getting it drove him insane. She was right there, arm's reach, but he wasn't allowed to touch her…! He wasn't supposed to though. So maybe, he was better off.

Only he wasn't.

Just as he was about to drive his mind into more circles, he decided to do the selfish thing: he'd turn off his reason and simply savour the moment. It was bound to never come again anyway; enjoy it while it lasts, he told himself and he was determined to do just that.

She felt soft and small in his arms, just as she was supposed to. She fit perfectly, not because of some overreaching magical reason, but because she made it so, wiggling and rubbing her face on his clothes. She earned her spot, even if she didn't need to. She smelt of oils she had brought with her and instead of her smelling like them, the baths started carrying her scent, her oils and essences permeating their simple, colourless, scentless lifestyle. She was there, when she shouldn't; he was thinking about her when he definitely shouldn't; he was making himself upset when he didn't need to while she went above and beyond to accommodate him. He was being ridiculous, thinking she was already looking for someone new, when he couldn't stop thinking about her.

The only proof he ever sighed was when her hair moved a little more violently by his breath than normal. He loved her damn it; and she did, too. He didn't want to. He had to let go…any moment now…any moment…

He had no idea how long they'd stayed like that; he only knew it was time to stop, when he felt two paws on his hip, pushing him. He reluctantly opened his eyes, to find Hachiro staring up at him. He was neither aggressive nor threatening; simply confused. Saitou finally parted with her and felt a little prouder when she was the one who wouldn't untangle her limbs from his.

"Your dog is getting jealous," he teased "or at least concerned."

As soon as one unhanded the other, Hachiro jumped on his owner and started licking her face, because she had started glaring at him. "Yes, you are a good boy, calm down." That did the trick and the black impressive animal sat down, so she petted him on the head as a reward.

"Very well trained, isn't he?"

Her eyes turned to Saitou. "He's too big for anything less; though some are harder to train than others." He gave her a look; she giggled. "Goodnight, Hajime."

Shaking his head, he drew the door open, exited…and then took a deep bow. "Have a nice evening; forgive me for closing the door, Tokio-san, it was inappropriate."

Suddenly, he transformed into a very formal version of himself and that made her stare. "…things needed to be said."

"That's a relief. Goodnight."

And he left, just as formal as he had bowed.

She blinked. What the…?

But as Saitou walked away, seemingly unaware and as if this was standard behaviour for him, he caught a piece of cloth vanishing behind a wall in haste, with the edge of his eyes. It was brown and suspiciously enough the same hue as Nagakura's…heh. That would teach them, sneaking about, trying to learn his secrets.

.

.

"Please take a seat, Tokio-san."

The woman did just as Hijikata suggested, a little numb. She was summoned to his office first thing in the morning, with such formality, even the Bakufu paled in comparison. It was given to her in writing, then a Shinsengumi man announced it to her and after she finished with her morning routines, two more came to escort her to Hijikata's office. She was thrown quite a bit; did this have any relevance to Saitou being suddenly formal with her in the end of their yesterday's discussion?

She didn't even have the chance to see him this morning, it was that early when she received the letter. And she could bet Hijikata had ordered them all away, too. As if the mere touch of the pillow laid out in front of her burnt, she was careful to be ceremonial, but obviously uncomfortable.

A smirk was formed on the vice commander's lips. "I won't scold you, Tokio; breathe freely."

"Then why did you ask me to leave Hachiro behind?"

He clenched his jaw momentarily. "That animal really dislikes me and almost attacked me once; I don't like having it around." She didn't know if she believed him or not, but it turned out it didn't really matter because she was served the true purpose of her visit a short, cold second later. "I am pleased to announce to you, your tenure here has been more than successful; what with us receiving our new orders, I hereby declare your help invaluable yet your internship over."

 _What!?_

She didn't say it, but the shock was spoken through her eyes. "Don't make that face, Tokio-san."

"What new orders? Where am I being sent?"

"You're going back to the Matsudaira compound of course."

" _What new orders_?"

He rolled his eyes at her insistence. "The entire unit is going to march outside of Kyoto."

Her eyes became narrow; the clogs in her brain began to turn slowly at first, but then so fast, she couldn't help but gasp and glare.

Matsudaira had mentioned it briefly in one of his later letters, how the Chousuu became too flippant; action needed to be taken. Aizu and Satsuma, the two strongest domains as far as militant force was concerned, would probably be called upon to serve the shogun and the righteousness of their purpose. There was no way the Shinsengumi was called to arms if the rest weren't coming either; and there was no way Hijikata would use the word "march" if actual confrontation wasn't about to happen. In an organised way. That mostly resembled war.

A civil war was about to begin.

"You will be joining the army as well as the Aizu and Satsuma forces!?"

Hijikata's crestfallen face, turned into a silent exasperation. "I don't even know why I am surprised by anything that comes out of your mouth anymore…yes, we will be joining them. The Chousuu rebels are approaching. We are setting up camp right outside the main city."

"I see…" She looked to the side. "It will be very dangerous; this is the first time you will be fighting in a scuffle of this size."

"And water is wet."

She sighed. "I mean…you will have many wounded; some will perish; some will be scarred; but without a doubt, all of you shall need to be taken care of." Her eyes lifted, to meet his head on. "You are in dire need of a doctor of your own; and from what I can recall, I am the one meant to fulfil that role."

Hijikata immediately rose from his seat, chest expanding from the breath he was taking. "What I'm trying to say is, I must come with you."

"You must _nothing_ ; you are going back to the Matsudaira compound and that's that. Besides, having only **one** woman on the battlefield, is bound to bring bad luck."

She greeted her teeth, ready to pounce. "Need I remind you, you owe me Hijikata-sama?"

"Need I remind you I am no fool?" She was taken aback with his readiness; he was obviously waiting for her to say that. "I owe you yes; I shall repay you when something I can do arises. Not only do I not wish you to come with us, I could never be able to persuade his grace to put you in such danger. If I so much mentioned it, I would fall out of his favour; imagine what would happen if I insisted."

"But, Hijikata-sama-!"

"Your services are exemplary but no longer needed. Take your time tending to your patients today, but be informed, the lord is coming to take you back at sundown. You must be ready by then."

"Sundown…"

"And that is final." He raised his hand, effectively stopping her from protesting further. "No, it can't be undone; yes, they will be informed shortly. And I know; I shall arrange for your last two patients to be Okita and Saitou, in that order. You can say your goodbyes then." He stared; she looked down. "And then you'll be gone."

"I would like,"

"Gone."

"…yes, Hijikata-sama."

"For good."

"Yes, Hijikata-sama."

"Very well. You shall be escorted to the examination room by the men and those who want, will visit you there; those still battling some ailment before the others."

"Thank you Hijikata-sama." She morosely stood from her spot, all grace and refinement, despite her sorrow.

"You can go now. Oh, and, Tokio," he stopped her just as she had turned around, heading for the exit "don't look too sad; you'll make the men worry."

"I can't help it…and I still haven't held you to your word."

"Oh please! It's only been four months and the last one you've been spending it here. Of course, it won't away so soon; if it did, your feelings weren't deep enough to begin with."

"I'll see you again in a year then."

"That's too long. You'll both be over it by then."

"Let us hope."

.

.

"Welcome, Souji-kun, sit. Please, no need to undress," she stopped him from doing just that the moment he shut the door behind him, something that earned her quite the look from the short man. "This isn't a scheduled, nor necessary examination. I only wanted to see and advise you one last time before you leave for the front."

"Ah, you heard."

"I did."

She inclined her head as she spoke, giving him the impression she was giving condolences. "I wanted you here to give you this, also." She reached to the side and grabbed a glass rather large vial, coloured blue. It had a stopper on. "This is medicine. Now, don't protest; this isn't anything forbidding."

His look was inquiring. "I have been preparing for this moment for the past two weeks—ever since I found out. I knew I wouldn't always be here; I knew you'd be in peril someday, without me there to help. So, I made this for you. One small sip when you wake up, before your first meal and one sip just before you go to sleep. It's easy to be carried and concealed, too so unless you want to, no one has to see you do it. It's a secret boon, made just for you."

"Tokio-chan…" He grew sombre but the look in his eyes was warm, as they regarded her. "I don't know what to say."

"Say you won't miss a single dosage."

His lips tugged into a crooked smile. "I won't; I promise."

"Then I am satisfied."

They shared a moment of content silence, nothing but them looking at one another. Her eyes were kind, accepting; his own lingered on her hair, the lines of her small but certain smile.

"Tokio-chan," for the first time she heard him utter her name in such a vulnerable tone "I really don't deserve all this, but you do it anyway. I don't know how to repay such generosity and the fact you don't ask for anything in return makes it worse."

" I do; and if you don't come back at least half as well as I leave you now, I shall be very upset."

Taken aback, he nodded.

An unspoken pact was sealed that moment, verified by the imperceptible nod from both parties. Something felt like it was left unsaid, too, as Okita's chest rose but fell without him producing any words, but it wasn't what mattered. What did was how he, for once in his life, was perfectly serious. He took her hands in his and simply watched them, for a very long second. He watched the callouses, the burns, felt the roughness on the edges of small cuts with his fingers.

He squeezed. "I know you only think I jest but…I truly love you Tokio-chan. Not as a wife, or a woman or anything like that. But you remind me of my sister so much; she used to worry to death and coddle me all the time, until her husband finally had enough. You are…like her in some ways; in others, you aren't but that's what makes you, you."

Silence heavier than she had ever thought to accompany Okita's words, fell between them. "I appreciate meeting you, Tokio-chan." He touched his forehead to his hands that were still holding hers, in his lap. "I won't make you regret meeting me, too."

Somehow, she could actually feel her fondness for the man grow; maybe it had to do with the fact something caught in her breath, as if her heart just grew new space for her to put him in, a bigger one.

She smiled. "I already don't; you are one of my favourite people in the entire capital. So, raise your head and go proud. I know you'll do great."

A light was lit, and Okita's demeanour changed back to his old self. "You bet I will!" he let go of her hands and winked. "I'll keep that idiot out of trouble, too, you'll see!"

She laughed heartily. "Even you can't make such a statement Souji-kun; he's as stubborn as you incorrigible. Just come back safe; that's all."

A last glance over his shoulder just before he opened the door. "I will; stay safe, too, Tokio-chan. And thank you for everything."

Something seemed to change in his face again, almost turned him back to that odd, out-of-nowhere serious side of his. Shaking his head, he made a speedy exit.

She simply sat there, thinking of the strangeness off the moment.

She had plenty of time to mull over it, seeing half an hour passed and Saitou hadn't come yet. But that was fine, it gave her perspective.

"I'm sorry I'm late, Hijikata kept me longer than expected," were Saitou's first words as he walked into the examination room, quite late in the afternoon.

She had started getting anxious for sundown would be any moment now yet there was still no sign of him; it was nearly an hour ago she bid goodbye to Okita. But then he drew the door open and her heart started beating normally again, a sigh of relief involuntarily escaping her. "No harm done," she finally said, turning to him fully, stepping away from her supplies closet.

"I heard I am the last one; did everything go well with the rest?" She nodded, finally reaching him. "Okita too right?"

That was an odd question. She nodded again. "I saw him, he was a little out of it."

"How emotional of him," she teased "it wasn't even a final goodbye. Now take off your hitatare, I want to look at your shoulder."

Saitou was alarmed, despite doing as she asked. "…should I be concerned?"

"Nah, he'll be back to form in no time." She was behind him when she said it regrettably, helping him out of his clothes, and despite hearing her voice even, he had a feeling her face was different. "Though I do wish you kept an eye on him. Make sure he is not overwhelmed in battle and the like."

He sat and she finally sat in front of him, too and he could look at her properly. She was mighty melancholic, he hadn't seen it coming. "I will." He regarded her as she did what she wanted, first unwrapping the bandages and then checking the colour of his skin at the irritated area. She reached out to check the movement of his shoulder and her fingers were icy, he almost flinched. "Are you worried about something?"

"Of course, I am; about everything!"

"In relevance to Okita?" She swallowed her words. "And that disappearing illness of his?"

She was uncomfortable, but never stopped her examination. "Maybe…but you'll be there to take care of him, yes? Keep an eye on your friend, make sure he isn't overwhelmed in battle. You will, won't you?"

"I'll certainly try."

He was calm and absolute; he was comforting. But somehow, it worked in reverse for her. All she said was "very well…" almost morosely.

Stifling silence fell between them.

She was almost finished with her examination now; soon enough he'd had to leave the room, yet all she managed to say to him were things that she would have told Hijikata anyway, while none of the things that build up in her chest ever since she heard they'd be going to war ever left her lips. She had so many things to say and so little time; so little courage, too. and every second that ticked by with her being silent, was a second she wasn't getting back.

But what could she say that could make things better? If he believed her sentiments would outlast this skirmish so would his; but he needed to move on. What better chance than an oncoming battle right?

"Thank you, Tokio," he said evenly as soon as her hands stopped working.

She remained staring at them; he stared at her in return. She sucked in a deep breath to say something, but never voiced any of her thoughts; instead, she inclined her head to his words, never quite looking at him. Bemused, he decided to put his clothes back on. "Thank you for everything." She nodded again. "I hope to-."

"Take these with you, please."

Never looking at him, she reached to her right where three fist-sized containers stood, all identical to one another. White, smooth, made from clay, the bore no special markings or designs. She fiddled with them.

"They are balms, made from those flowers you won for me. They stop the bleeding—the deeper the wound, the thicker the application; they can cover pretty much anything that isn't an actual stab, but even then they are bound to do something. Please, take them with you…I know you are very protective of people but too reckless when it comes to yourself so, use them well."

"Are all three for me?"

She nodded again, never looking up. "I used one flower and made the balm in that big container in the closet for use to my discretion; another I had put in smaller containers and stored in the Matsudaira household for any emergencies that might arise in my absence; and the third, um…it's, it's for you."

Silence. "Please, just take them. They'll help and keep you safe even if I'm not there; I mean, I wish I was, but Hijikata-sama wouldn't even entertain the thought of me coming though I did threaten him. He was very stubborn. I mean, I didn't really threaten him, I was a little persistent is all; all I wanted was to be certain you had all the help you needed, don't get me wrong. Especially since you are so reckless, really, who can blame me for it? I am the only one who can-"

Two hands grabbed her cheeks and effectively rendered her speechless; she felt his presence come closer and closer until, there was no mistaking it, two lips touched the top of her head affectionately. They lingered. His hands felt feverish on her cheeks until they became the same temperature, as she stood and blushed uncontrollably, the more he remained so close and intimate.

She dared look up a fraction. "Hajime…?"

"We won't roll up and die, you know; we'll return home."

Her eyes watered; she desperately reached for anything that resembled fabric and whence she found it, she clutched it hard between her fingers. "We'll be back up for the Aizu and Satsuma armies, anyway; there's no reason for us to not succeed. And we are no longer dispensable."

She squeezed harder but that was the moment he pulled her back, never letting go of her face, to look at her properly. "Have faith in us."

He wiped at that single tear that escaped; she closed her eyes and leaned in the hand she dared touch with her own. "I do."

"In our abilities."

"Yes."

"That we'll come back to you." He pulled her in again, and planted a soft kiss on her forehead. "We promise."

"You better."

Everything was louder, more sensitive; her heartbeat; her nerves; the smells that wafted all around. He had definitely been training before he came here for he smelt of bath oils and he always had his bath after that. Yet it was his own masculine scent that overwhelmed her senses, made her heart float. His presence could really fill up a room, it was intoxicating. She sighed and allowed herself to fall, right into his chest.

"I wish for a swift and bloodless return, if victory is unattainable. Be well."

She was barely heard, buried between his fabrics and his chest as she was; she moved in a certain way so he could hug her without actually making the motion, just by the positions of their bodies. One hand rested in her lap, the other still clutched at his hitatare.

"You're not naïve, at least," he joked, as he played with her hair. Well, not exactly; he was just stroking her head and her hair fell from the elaborate bun she put it into, at the base of her neck, with strands of hair rebelling at the sides. He liked it better that way, he decided.

"I never have been," she protested faux-offended. He shrugged; she hit him lightly. "Jerk."

His amused snort drew the attention of the dog though, who promptly stood from his place and came towards them. "Hachiro…!" her warning fell on deaf ears though, for he all but sat on both of them, trying to come between the two. "Hachiro, you're being rude."

"It's in his nature to be possessive," Saitou excused the animal "I wouldn't want someone I considered mine to be getting cosy with another, too."

She giggled. "You're worse than the dog."

 _Oh really_ , his stare challenged. "How so?"

"The dog listens."

He actually laughed; he couldn't deny that. Deeming those were pleasant terms and words to part with, he actually made the effort to stand. "Hajime?"

"Matsudaira is bound to arrive at any moment; you and I both have to pack and I have to make some last-minute arrangements, too."

"Oh." She looked at him seriously. "I'll be waiting." He nodded. Just as he was about to leave, she finally made the question that burned at the back of her throat. "Will the Battousai be there?"

"How do you know that alias?" Why was he even making this question? Someone blabbed. He shook his head "no, I don't think so. He's an assassin, he would avoid open conflicts."

"I see." Silence. "May Buddha be on your side." He bowed and left. She sighed. "May he be with me, too."

* * *

 **A/N** : War is upon us; be prepared. I love you all. Let's all take time to heal and feel better and appreciate those who are precious and good to us. I love you all. Leave feedback if you're up to it.  
Kisses, FAI.


	26. …and civil war

**A/N** : Hello lovely people! I can't begin to express my gratitude and love to you all. Thank you so much for the support and the kindness. I will keep trying my best and hope I don't disappoint you.

Next instalment is here and it's, well, war. Hope you enjoy.

 **Historical facts:  
** 1\. On the 19th of July, the Kinmon Rebellion (or Hamaguri gomon no hen) happened, right outside the gates of the Niijo castle, the Hamaguri Gate. As Chousuu men retreated, after their crushing defeat in the hands of Aizu and Satsuma forces, they set fires to the capital. Those fires are known as _dondon yake._ The original advance was set into motion, on 16th of July, after the Chousuu men were chased away from the capital or were captured and killed at the Ikedaya Affair. The Chousuu-han karo (men with equal or less power than Matsudaira) led the attack.  
2\. Fukuhara Echigo, Kunishi Shinano, and Masuda Uemonnosuke were the karo that rode to the capital.  
3\. Kijima Matabei, Kuzaka Genzui and Maki Izumi were troops that rode with them.  
4\. Kijima and Kunishi were killed in the battle. Maki and Kuzaka committed seppuku.

 **Timeline** : 16th of June - 19th of July 1864.

* * *

 **A fine lady...**

 **...and civil war.**

It'd been half a month full of awkward waiting and getting their bearings when the first real strike happened. Right outside the capital, where they had made camp, they watched the Chousuu troops finally make the first move and attack! Well, _watch_ was an overstatement. The Chousuu forces were outnumbered by the shogunal ones and they could see it clear as day. Which is why they attacked during the night.

Despite being on full alert, it still took a little while to gather up the men and put them in formation; they were taken by surprise – the very goal of this surprise attack – and driven back quite a long way! First skirmish ever, and they were being beaten? Impossible!

The shogun's right-hand man, Akira, the same one Saitou had met on his journey to Osaka months ago, rose to the occasion more than admirably, stopping the panic from spreading too much that could not be contained and gathered them around. He blew the horn and everyone knew to follow the sound; when that was done, four commanders took the scene, effectively putting them back in line.

"Where is your armour?"

"Hold that spear right!"

"Aizu men never leave their swords behind!"

"Satsuma has the best archers or not!?"

And similar shouts were being heard from the commanding officers as they rushed to get their men ready. If it weren't for those four and Akira, the shogunal forces would have been dispersed due to a simple surprise attack, that was what the records later said.

But the real heroes of this fight were undoubtedly the Shinsengumi.

Hijikata was ready for everything, at all times; Kondou had the strength of a bull and the stubbornness of a mule, as well as the despotism of the emperor himself. His voice alone served as the best wale up call and call to arms ever made; one work from him and all were on their feet, ready to battle! Given Hijikata wasn't given much of a budget to march and the men were tasked with urban patrols, their armor was too light. They didn't even need to take it off when going to sleep.

And when a warrior sleeps with their armor on and their weapon at arm's reach, how surprised could they be? So, the Shinsengumi forces fought and kept back the Chousuu army long enough for the other two armies to prepare…and eventually overwhelm the enemy. Harada was maybe the first person of the second line, leading the spear unit, right behind Okita's unit, the first one, with their swords and exceptional techniques.

But the first in line were the first to die.

Despite his condition, Okita never asked to be relocated though; he weathered it out with his men and his friends, slashing through enemies with ease. It wasn't their skill any of them feared, no; it was their numbers. Because the Shinsengumi was nothing compared to the force Chousuu sent that night. Yet, it was thanks to Okita, and men of such caliber, they lasted as long as they did for the Aizu and Satsuma forces to regroup and strike back! Or lesser men's sacrifices; the losses weren't crippling, not even important in the end, but for such a small unit even one man made a difference. And more than three Shinsengumi men lost their lives that night.

Nagakura was on the fourth line, much like his unit's number; he put up a great fight, despite him being usually overwhelmed in battles such as these. Training with those overachievers he called friends, really helped hone his skills and his survival tactics; it came to no one's shock he managed to not only live, but be ahead of the unit with the less injuries. They were never hidden; only commanded to sting attacks of small groups of enemies that they themselves separated from the larger forces, opposed to Okita's first line tactic.

Saitou was on his own on the day of that opening skirmish; he was rallying the men along with Hijikata, sounding the alarm. In fact, he was the one who noticed it. Hijikata had given him second watch, being far too tired for anything other than sleep himself that night, asking him to wake him only should Masuda Uemonnosuke or Fukuhara Echigo be seen trying to raid them.

Funnily enough, it was the former he saw, leading the men towards their encampment. He noticed it early enough to wake the others, thankfully, but there was no way he could have noticed it early enough for everyone to prepare, simply because that night the mist was almost otherworldly, and nearly blinding. He never believed in the supernatural but if someone had told him Masuda Uemonnosuke had summoned it, he might have accepted it as fact.

Being the one who noticed it first, he rushed to alert everyone! First was Kondou and Hijikata, his own commanders and the ones closest to his position; then, he rushed to Akira's tent and the other four men, sounding the alarm. Meanwhile, men would wake and see the marching Chousuu and what with the mist, would shout something like "oni!" and fearfully wake others and panic everyone.

But the crisis was averted successfully and they were pushed back before they could cause any real damage.

Thus, the first real battle was carried amidst confusion, fear and efforts to rally; it wasn't a bloodbath, but it was no win either, for either side. And yet, the one who lost the most was the shogun side, so the blow to their egos was biggest.

"Where the hell have you been?" Hijikata all but rounded Saitou, furious, hopping off his horse. Because, even though Saitou was Hijikata's assistant, he never fell back in line with the rest of the Shinsengumi. "The battle was waging on while you-!"

"Hijikata," the stern voice of Tokugawa Akira was heard right behind them, he and his horse coming into the light slowly. The sun might have rose, but the mist was as thick as ever "leave the man alone; he was with me. Ah, Kondou-san," he inclined his head then to both, catching the commander with the edge of his eyes, almost as furious as his second. "Hello."

Naturally, his words drew the attention of both men, vice commander dropping his hands – as he was about to grab his subordinate by the collar – and bowed shortly, pacified enough not to cause a scene anymore.

"What do you mean he was with you, my lord?"

"I asked him to stay and be my second," he admitted nonchalantly and he too hopped off his horse, finally coming to the same height as everyone else "we needed him close. If it weren't for him, this battle could have gone a lot worse, to be sure."

Hijikata actually looked mildly impressed with Saitou, who now tried not to smirk too much – to think they had him capable of running from the fray – and Kondou was full blown smiling, hitting Saitou's back to show affection. "We are honoured you think so highly of him."

"He proved his mettle when we rode together to Osaka," he informed everyone, him too smacking Saitou's back once or twice "there was no doubt in my mind he'd pull through. In fact," his tone changed then, eyebrows rising, looking even more formal and superior than usual "I want this man in my unit for as long as we'll be here."

Everyone, the man offered the job included, stared at Akira in utmost surprise.

"He's capable and although it will hurt you parting from him, it would be a waste not to give him his own troops to command. You both have yours, yes?"

"Yes," Kondou admitted lamely, trying not sound too defeated. Hijikata could only nod. "Then I see no reason not to hand him over. I promise I'll return him to your Shinsengumi, as soon as the fight ends."

Saitou stared at Hijikata hard; he'd alternate looking between his commanders and Akira in an endless loop, but it was the stoic vice commander he concentrated on. If he said yes, Kondou wouldn't contradict him. So, he stared; one, two, stare again; one two, repeat. Until—

"It's a great honour to be asked such a thing from a man like you. Saitou is undoubtedly capable and we'll be reluctant but happy to part with him." Saitou's satisfaction was too much for Hijikata to handle; he turned his back to make sure he couldn't see him, otherwise he'd pull the plug on this entirely.

"Great!" He turned to Saitou, as he headed to his horse. "As soon as you are ready, come to our side of the encampment." He got on and rode away.

"Yes sir."

They inclined their heads and watched him go. As soon as Akira was out of earshot, Kondou burst out laughing, smacking him on the back repeatedly, until he finally said "well, well, well; look at you, moving up in the world!"

"And it's all thanks to you; I must thank you, Kondou-san, Hijikata-san."

His laughter returned. "Look Toushi! He actually bowed his head to us, look how proper he is!" He kept smacking him, all in good humour, and then almost put him in a headlock. "You go there proud and leave the same way; you are a good soldier. Go prove yourself!" He finally settled and harrumphed. "And now, I too will go; need food and water."

With that, Kondou left the two men alone; Hijikata was an odd mixture of irritation yet pride in an eternal struggle. "I want to scold you for leaving us but I also must congratulate you for your indirect promotion."

"I am deeply honoured by your words."

He tapped his foot. "You do realise you represent not just yourself but the entire unit now, yes? Yet most importantly your commanding officers—don't make a fool of me to Tokugawa Akira."

"I won't. You can count on me."

He sighed. "I know you are capable; how capable remains to be seen. But you are also reliable so I shall expect no news other than good ones from now on. Is that clear?"

"Yes, sir."

"And no matter what, never engage in political talk with anyone." He nodded. "You'll be returning to the Shinsengumi immediately once this is over, too."

"Of course, sir."

"Good." He sighed. "To think I just lost one of my most valuable men without a fight…" He sighed again. "Let's just hope, you'll live up to the expectations, for all our sakes."

"In this moment in time, there's nothing I could want more than that, sir; believe me."

Hijikata's head bobbed to the sound of that and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Make us proud, Saitou. And while there, make yourself valuable; there's only benefits to sow from that."

They inclined their heads to one another and the older man left. Finally, Saitou was left alone to process the news and…his chest swells involuntarily just at the thought, a smirk forming on his lips. War or not, things were looking up for him at an alarming rate. The only man the shogun trusted more than Matsudaira-sama, outside his advisors, just spoke such words about him to his superiors and – no doubt about it – to the four commanders from the north. He was being promoted; he was being appreciated. There weren't many things that could go right on a battlefield, but all that could, just did.

Satisfaction could burst through his chest; he had to share these news with his friends or he'd explode! He decided: once he moved to the other side of the encampment and received his orders, he'd come back to tell those idiots the news.

.

The opening skirmish was misleading; after that one somewhat successful fight, the Chousuu men had nothing but losses. Despite that, they weren't driven back; so many people needed to be housed and fed somewhere and given the capital was just behind them, they couldn't not enter in their time of need. At some point, they had to portion the food, so the thousands of men that came for the battle could be properly nourished.

Of course, that created problems in on itself, but the most were loyal to the shogun, so no large complaints were made.

At the same time, Saitou was basically going through one of his hardest, yet most rewarding phases of his entire life. The responsibilities were many and the nay-sayers were even more, but his performance overall made everyone basically shut the hell up. When he did no wrong, one could hardly be criticised. Of course, that stopped no one from professing Akira-san made a big diplomatic mistake by appointing him to such a position, thus in the end, Saitou was reassigned a smaller unit, but still at Akira's side.

And of course, Saitou had the added responsibility of dealing with the Shinsengumi, seeing he was still one of their own. Anything they needed from them, they put him up to it, to convey the terms and conditions or the order itself. It wasn't anything much, but it was another blow to their egos, for being "lesser" than lords, thus inferior, say, to the Mimawarigumi who was pretty much an exact replica of the Shinsengumi, only they were all high-ranking retainers of the shogun, reporting directly to him and not Matsudaira-sama.

A bunch of horseshit, if anyone asked Saitou; their performance was still inferior to theirs – for the most part – especially if one thought all they had to guard was the Nijo castle. Still, men like Sasaki Tadasaburo, head of the Mimawarigumi, were being classist little shits, even on the battlefield.

So be it; Hijikata warned Saitou to be careful. All he did was accept whatever mission they gave him and made sure to succeed in it and then some; so no one could say anything bad about his unit because of him; and because he was just that good. And he'd be damned if a bunch of pampered assholes told him what to do.

No matter; the point was, they were doing their best and that was enough to curve all and any resistance from their enemies.

But it was on a day that the war was all but won that they received the most damage, surprisingly. The Chousuu had somehow pushed them inside the city, right outside the Palace's gates, where the shogun was. everyone was on high alert, citizens had locked themselves inside—those that hadn't left running.

But the Chousuu were being massacred, it was plain as day; the time was right for a retreat—a permanent one.

"Pull back right now!"

Yet, it was Akira who gave the order, almost hysterical! Saitou couldn't blame him. He too saw what was about to happen and knew urgency was needed. So, he commanded just as hurried: "Everyone who's with me, move to the flank immediately!" while he pushed his horse to sprint, to show the right direction.

The Chousuu men were retreating; that was a fact. Everyone could see it from the way they moved their horses or where their leaders were situated. What none other than the two men at the vanguard, riding on their horses, could see was the ones at the very front of the battle, the soldiers leading the attack, now switched to be the last ones…but not the last line of defence, holding strong while the others escaped, no; they moved to the back, being the first ones to go.

Leaving wasn't what they did though.

Instead of running away, the moved to the left or right; more than one hundred men broke ranks and ran to the right, lighting torches as they went. Yet none turned back to strike at the soldiers, or set fire to the horses or the enemy's supplies; instead, like a swarm of angry fireflies, they descended upon the shops, teahouses and residencies of the common people all around.

Run as he might, horrified, Saitou watched as more than ten simultaneous fires erupted, easily catching on the wood and paper the houses were made of. And all that, right outside the gates of the Nijo castle.

Priorities, his mind screamed at him and he had to put them in order: first, catch the ones causing the fires to prevent them from lighting up more of the capital; then, put out the ones already burning. Evacuate the civilians and after that, tend to the wounded soldiers.

Right.

"AFTER THEM!" Saitou commanded furiously, already spurring his horse into action.

His call was so wild and so ferocious, some of the Chousuu men heard him and looked over their shoulders.

"PLAN 2, PLAN 2," Kijima Matabei, one of the leaders – and most probably the one who conceived this plan – shouted even more hysterical than Akira a second before.

But it was too much for his men to understand, for at least three hundred enemies now came towards them, their leader galloping in incredible speed. Pale and mortified faces replaced the confident ones in an instant. "You idiots—SCATTER IMMEDIATELY!" he shouted again "take to the streets, split up! They won't be able to stop you that way, and—."

"Hey, you!" Saitou attracted his attention; Kijima turned to face him just as Saitou cut off the hand of one of his men, torch falling to the ground, next to the man who was now screaming. Kijima blanched. "You're taking it up with me!"

The horse couldn't go any faster; but there was no need. The man was waiting for Saitou to descend upon him, hoping it would distract him enough from giving the right orders. He even jumped off his horse in an attempt to make himself a more appealing target and gripped his spear tighter, katana on his hip, safely in its scabbard.

And Saitou didn't spurn the challenge. "Everyone not engaged with driving the enemy away, head for the ones with the torches! Put out the torch, never mind the person holding it!"

He gave the final order, as he jumped off his horse, before he entered the spear's range. His impressive somersault allowed him to bypass his opponent without getting hit, landing perfectly on his feet after two more tumbles. Crouched as he was, his opponent had the height advantage…but that was exactly what Saitou was aiming for: with an abrupt upward move of his sword, he sent the half spear flying, cutting it in half.

Enraged, his opponent threw it away at him, causing Saitou to jump backwards to dodge, while his opponent unsheathed his katana.

And now Saitou knew he was going to win; he picked himself off the ground but only slightly, legs bend and he switched hands. From the right to the left went his sword, while the right was now used as a ruler right at the tip of the sword. His opponent wasn't as thrown as he would have liked, he simply shrugged his – admittedly odd – stance off and prepared for his own hit.

"So, you're a leftie," Kijima commented casually "no wonder you are so difficult to—."

"Shut up and fight," was all the warning he received. Kijima blinked and Saitou was gone; he blinked again, and there Saitou was, stabbing him through and through…

Kijima coughed up blood; some of his men that were still around, froze completely. Most thought to a go at the man who just killed their superior, when Kijima grabbed Saitou's blade. "Run you fools…! Set the entire city on…fire…"

Slightly panicked, Saitou tried to pull his sword out immediately but Kijima held it in place, cutting his hands in the process. Saitou couldn't help but notice how everyone literally took off at their commander's order. "You will…all…burn…"

Saitou struggled some more, but the man was holding on to it more firmly than a lifeline! Remembering, _hey, I have legs_ , he kicked the man back, finally making him let go. Shit, they won themselves precious moments! He flicked his blade clean and ran back to his horse in a second.

"I need two more spears!" he shouted to no one in particular as he took off, counting the two already on his horse's saddle. A man threw him one as he rode by him; so did another, ten metres after.

Four spears now in his possession, he was confident he could neutralise enough men without having to halve his speed. Urging the horse to go as fast as it was able, he took off in the direction most men with torches did; but he was too focused on his own band of torchbearers to notice: slowly, yet steadily, most of the retreating Chousuu forces employed the same tactic. But now, instead of breaking off one by one, and heading to other residential areas, what they did was just as horrid: they set a line of fire so potent, no one could pass through. If anyone dared, they'd be caught behind enemy lines, massacred without a second thought.

And Saitou, as well as some more of his comrades, had set out towards that exact path, without noticing…

"Saitou-san! Finally, I see you again; it's been half a month since we drank together."

"Not now you idiot!" He cleared his throat. "Everyone get out of your houses! Grab a bucket of water and help put out the fires! Everyone get out! Get out!"

Seeing the objective, Okita started shouting, too; a third voice joined the effort and he noticed it was Harada's; soon enough four voices, Nagakura further back but undoubtedly there, warned the people to act sooner rather than later, for they were about to lose their lives, not just their homes.

When they noticed the first torchbearer, he was too far away; this was why he wanted the extra spears. He took no time to aim and…throw! The spear pierced him, pinning him to the ground. The fire fell on the floor and they put it out as they ran over it.

The next ones, were an entire group, far less than the original group to disperse, but plenty to be considered a real threat. Swords were drawn from the Chousuu side, but none on the horses even made the effort; they all grabbed their spears and kept running…! The men on the ground stood no chance; Harada was a spear master, and Okita and Saitou had no equal in battle; Nagakura came a second later, giving him the advantage of the unexpected!

All thirteen men were dead, fires put out, before five minutes passed.

Okita looked all around. "Where do we go now?"

"We can split up and cover more ground," Harada reasoned.

"But we are far more effective like this," Nagakura protested, "and many of them are bound to be in groups as large or even larger. Otherwise, the strugglers can be taken care of by our men on the ground, too."

"He's not wrong," Okita agreed, seeing Harada was about to contradict him. "So where do we-?"

"These ones were heading to the left, but I noticed they first watched something at the opposite direction; off of that, I say we go right," Saitou actually pointed with his spear still in hand. "They probably saw some of their own heading there and decided to go the other way."

"Makes sense," Nagakura agreed, "let's go!"

They rode fast and hard; they saw no signs of their enemies though, not for a long time. could Saitou be wrong? But no; just as they were about to turn back, they saw it: smoke and loud screams, further down their path. "That's what they saw and went the other way," Okita commented bleakly "the rising smoke."

"And there's no smoke without a fire," Harada painfully reminded them.

"Keep riding," Saitou snapped. "We'll catch up to them sooner or later."

 _Let's pray for sooner_.

Something unsettled him, but he didn't know what yet. He could see the smoke rise higher in front of him; he could smell it from behind him, too, yet it was the one down their path that made his stomach twist. Why?

He kept urging his horse forward, everyone following closely; the more they rode, the hotter it got; people were screaming, running up and down frightened; and no enemies were in sight, only a series of infernos, leading away from the palace…

 _And right towards the Matsudaira compound!_

His brain finally connected the dots. He had never followed this route, so he couldn't place it immediately but the fires undoubtedly led there. His breath caught and not because of the smoke. The rebels, they were aiming to kidnap the Aizu-han amidst the chaos!

"Head for Matsudaira!" he shouted instantaneously. "They're trying to take advantage of the situation!"

Okita looked at him horrified, an expression Saitou returned. But it was the rest the short man turned to and exclaimed "Tokio-chan!"

Everyone had the same visceral reaction; simultaneously, they kicked their horses into action and went by people so fast, no one could or thought to stop them for help. When soldiers rode that fast in the middle of the city, they certainly had places to be, after all.

.

.

"You were right my lord; the string of fires lead here," the head of security confided in his excellency, the Aizu-han "they haven't reached yet, but judging by the time it takes from one fire to the next, I say we are to be attacked in ten minutes."

He considered. Immediately, he started walking to the armoury. "Take all of the women and lead them away; you know how." The guard nodded. "My wives, Teruhime and Tokio first; the servants follow. I need your best man to escort them to safety; you stay here."

"Yes, my lord."

"What about the battle? Can we get any reinforcements?"

"I don't think so my lord; it's just us."

He swore under his breath! "Do as I say; be back in four minutes, and be ready to battle."

"Yes, my lord."

"Make sure my sister fully grasps the danger and doesn't want to stay back!" he warned as the man was running to where he was ordered; the only indication he was heard was the curt head gesture from the man. "Keisuke!" He called for his head of staff, who magically appeared behind a corridor. "Go barricade all the exits and entrances of the house; we're expecting company. Once the ladies leave, shut off the secret passage, too."

The fact he didn't have a heart attack right then and there, considering his age, was an omen of good luck in Matsudaira's eyes. And when the man nodding repeatedly, head almost touching the floor and then taking off as fast as his old feet could carry him, spoke of true fortune.

Just as he was about to arm himself, finally reaching the desired room, the head of security showed up again. He was panting, a sign he had been running to reach him. oh no; developments. "What Is it Isao? Are the rebels-?"

"Reinforcements arrived my lord," he managed to pant out, hands resting on his knees "Shinsengumi…men…four…at our…doorstep."

The relief was nearly palpable. "Let them in!"

"They said…they wanted…a word."

"Take me to them."

He didn't have to walk long; no wonder Isao found them so fast. They were already inside the garden, but not in front of the front door, but the room Tokio used for her examinations. He had to do it through the window, but he could talk to them just fine. "I have never been happier to see your faces! Come inside quick—!"

Saitou shook his head. "We have to stay outside, make sure no one breaks in. You have to seal all of the possible points of entry or exit."

"We're already on it," Isao assured proudly.

"We saw the men coming here, but the force was too large for the four of us to stop on the run; we can bunker down here and take them," Okita informed in haste "and they all have torches. But we outran them, they are on foot."

Harada looked to the ponds and artificial river around him. "Stock up on all the water you can and bring it out here; bring out your guards, too. If this turns into a war of attrition, we can easily take them, their side is retreating."

"Of course, we're on it."

But just before Isao left, Saitou made a seemingly unrelated question. "Are you the only one left to be evacuated, my lord?"

"…no one has been evacuated yet," Matsudaira admitted with some shame "the order was only now given."

Shit; shit, shit, shit; why did he ask? Now all he could think of was how they needed to make a path for the women to escape and once they are secured, grab Matsudaira and run, let the mansion burn to the ground. Houses can be rebuilt, people cannot come back from the dead!

But he knew he couldn't do that. The plan was precarious to say the least while they had no idea where they would be running to—friend or foe. The Chousuu hadn't retreated fully yet, they might head right into their hands. Saitou took a deep breath, Okita always watching him closely. He made up his mind.

"Keep them inside then—keep everyone inside. No one leaves this house. We'll keep it safe."

"But you're only-!"

" **No one** leaves this house;" he repeated absolute – his tone scaring Harada a little – "and no one comes in. _On my life_ and honour as a Shinsengumi, a man, and a warrior, I will not allow a single rebel to set foot on the wooden floors of this house."

Harada wasn't the only one who seemed to get a little scared of Saitou; both the lord and Isao had to take a step back and nod once, to show they understood and complied.

"If Saitou says we can do it, we can do it," Okita reassured, trying to inspire confidence – instead of fear –. "Keep everyone inside."

"And away from windows!" Nagakura warned, just remembering. "Arrows don't discriminate."

The two inside nodded furiously. "Go bring out your men, then, leader-san," Okita urged and Isao disappeared without being told twice. He turned to Matsudaira. "But Saitou will be the commander for now, hope you don't mind."

"Not at all. If you need any weapons, just say so; we have an armoury in here."

"Spears and swords for all," Saitou immediately ordered "and if any of your men are skilled archers, have them equipped with a bow and arrows. We'll need one of those for Nagakura, too."

"As you wish."

Just as Matsudaira was about to leave again, Saitou stopped him with another out of the blue observation. "Keep all those you wanted to evacuate in the same room; easier to monitor."

Nagakura's eyes became wide as saucers! "But should anyone infiltrate-"

" **No one** will enter this house," Saitou stood his ground too firmly "if they do, assume I'm dead."

Even Harada felt like he had to intervene. Being sure of yourself is all well and good, but if it led to recklessness it was folly. "There are plenty points of entry; one man out of tens is easy to slip by unnoticed-,"

"Assume I'm dead," he repeated absolutely and it was too obvious from the way he was staring at everyone, he wasn't to be disputed. _By anyone_.

Watching the scene unfold right in front of him, Matsudaira knew and saw there was nothing he could add to this conversation, other than "we do as you say," defeated, in the end. He too thought it a bad idea to put everyone of importance in the same room, but Saitou's refusal to back down from this one term inspired confidence in him. So far, the man had never broken his word, even when the task handed to him seemed impossible. No reason to disbelieve him now.

"My lord, once the preparations are done and you are no longer needed, lock yourself into that room, too." Saitou's look was full of meaning. "You need to take no guards with you; we shall all be out here defending. It sounds dangerous, but trust in me. I will not allow a single person to even so much as reach the inside of the main entrance."

Matsudaira returned the look tenfold "Please remember…the results of this endeavour will follow you everywhere."

Saitou recognised a warning when he saw one; a promise, too. But there was no need for the lord to worry about him not keeping his word: Saitou would be damned if he let anything happen to the woman he was begrudgingly in love with.

A sentiment only Okita appeared to comprehend, thus him never questioning his decisions. It was a wise move, too for they just handed him over command of this…post, in lack of a better word, so what goal would it serve to second-guess him all the way? Frankly, it was a good choice to do so for he was quick to organise all the guards Matsudaira sent out. Isao was relegated a post, too, not as the commander obviously—but he did receive some command.

The entire guard consisted of thirty-five men; the manservants were another twenty. Five of each team was given to the flanks of the mansion, while the back was simply made inaccessible, by stockpiling debris and anything else they could find, pouring as much water as they could to make it inflammable – to an extent – . Okita was given command of the left, Harada of the right; Nagakura was his second at the front, regularly jumping on the roof to check on the back. And Isao was in charge of the manservants who had to put out the fires in case any caught.

Once everyone was explained their positions, Okita brought them together. Saitou had no idea why at first, until the shorter man whispered: "say something will you? Boost morale."

"I'm not good at this," he vehemently protested as he was pushed in front of the crowd of fifty-five by all his friends.

"Be passable then," Harada chuckled out, enjoying the revelation there was one field his friend wasn't good at.

"I'll be so bad, it'll have the opposite effect."

"Nothing can be so bad," Nagakura encouraged. "Now speak."

It appeared everyone was waiting for him to do just that in fact, as the moment he was ushered in front of the crowd, it converged to be even closer to him. He swallowed. He had to think of something to say…especially when everyone was looking at him so intensely. He had to make an effort.

He took a deep breath. "I know none of you asked for this. Υou are not soldiers; you are guards. Some of you not that even. This isn't fair to you. but to you I say, war never is. And so far, you have shown exceptional discipline and nerve, even soldiers would have panicked in the face of such adversity. But you didn't; you immediately did what was asked of you and never stopped to think about anything. You are more than worthy.

And I promise you, I'll be a worthy leader and lead you through this mess.

But I won't lie to you; there will be blood. Some of us will be injured, some even killed." The men in the crowd seemed to all be thinking it, but none dared say it. When Saitou did, they either bit their tongues or looked away. "That's a lot to ask of you but it's inevitable. But that doesn't mean it has to be meaningless. We do it for what's important, we do it—,"

"—for our lord!"

"Yes, sir!"

Isao's voice was heard loud and clear; many of his guards followed it up with cheers and whistles, but not all; and even some that did, it was obvious they didn't whole-heartedly feel it. the manservants particularly felt like they couldn't get out of there fast enough.

Saitou grew worried; not only could he hear the Chousuu men approach but having such a mixed unit with no real unity could very easily lead to death—everyone's death, not just the one or two men he feared would fall. He had to somehow make sure they would listen to him, and not believing in him or themselves would definitely bring the opposite results.

 _Think fast Hajime_ , he snapped at himself, _what do they lack_?

"My father was a soldier by profession," he said then, out of nowhere, recapturing everyone's attention at that "he fought many wars; he met all sorts of people and was part of a wide range of units. Do you know what he used to tell me?" He paused for a second to give everyone a chance to think. "Not three people in the same unit had the same reason to join; not three people in that same unit had the same cause to die; everyone is different."

That's when people actually stopped looking away, and finally Saitou thought he had established the needed connection. "Some do it for their lord," he nodded to Isao "some for money, some for glory and others for love. But there is no nobler cause to die for, than protecting one's home and livelihood."

Cheers and shouts greeted his words; some balled their fists in the air while others nodded furiously. "Ideals are all good and great but not for all; what we all care for though, is where we live, where our families are."

"Yeah! For my son!"

"For your son," he repeated evenly.

"For my wife!"

"And your wife."

"And my family who had to send me away so that I can have a better life!"

"For my freedom!"

Alright, it started getting out of hand.

"For the girl down the street who always smiles when I walk by."

"And Matsudaira-sama!"

"And the ladies of the house!"

"And the right to bear a last name of my own!"

"And Tokio-sama!"

Saitou couldn't see who that last one was, but he felt him on a spiritual level. Okita seemed to take advantage of the expression Saitou had and repeated with even more fervour: "And Tokio-chan!"

"Yeah!"

The four Shinsengumi men tried hard not to laugh when the men actually rallied under that; in half a second flat, they had taken up arms, all fired up and ready to tear people apart.

Saitou allowed the shouting to die down on its own, before wrapping up his speech. "That's right; man your posts with conviction and hold fast to what you want to protect. But never forget: the one thing that's better than dying for the ones you love…is coming back to see them again." They all took a second to appreciate that. "So be good in this fight if you want to die a memorable death; but be _great_ if you want to live to tell the tale."

That was it; the moment he was done talking, the men swarmed the garden and ran to their positions, successfully finding the right spot for their delegated task, without causing a commotion.

"And to think you said you aren't a good speaker, Saitou-san!" Okita had to tease him.

"I ain't," he admitted after a beat of disbelieving silence.

"Come on, guys," Harada interjected then, look devilish "time to talk is over." He gripped his spear tighter. "Let's do this… _for Tokio-san_."

They all chuckled.

Nagakura smirked teasingly, too standing a little straighter on his horse. "For Tokio-san."

"For Tokio-chan!"

They all turned expectantly to Saitou; shaking his head, but actually smiling, he finally said: "for Tokio."

They all shouted a variation of "alright" and immediately rode to their respective posts. But just before Okita vanished to the left side of the house, Saitou called out to him.

"Yes?"

"Do you remember where the room Tokio put us in to look at us when we came back from Kobe is?"

He took a moment, but finally nodded yes. "Won't that be literally behind me from where you stationed me?"

"Make sure Tokio stays inside. She'll definitely try to sneak out and see us, stop her; warn her I told her to go back to the room Matsudaira put her in, or else."

Okita chuckled; Saitou's threat reminded him of his brother-in-law and how he would try to discipline him before even thinking of what the punishment for doing otherwise would be. "Yes, Saitou-san!" he stretched out his vowels and saluted.

"That's why I stationed you there, to be honest."

"Aw, you worry about her, do you?"

"Don't you?" Okita was taken aback by his sincerity. "That woman is a walking attraction of trouble."

"True…don't worry, Saitou-san; I'll keep her inside. Let's all do our best!"

They nodded to each other, and rode to their positions.

.

It wasn't a sea of fire seen approaching the Matsudaira compound, but a river. They'd left buildings burning left and right, but after a while, they rescinded, to reveal nothing but luscious green, parks and trails. Even the rebels weren't so stupid – or vengeful – to set fire to vegetation, knowing full well they were headed at a place where they could easily be held up for a long time, in battle no less.

What worried Saitou was the number though. They barely were fifty when the four rode past them, but they had already added twice that number to their ranks; some of the retreating Shishi joined their comrades in their endeavour and now he counted about one hundred and seventy, in lines of five each, for their meagre sixty men. He had fought with worse odds, but those were all soldiers damn it! and none of the enemy had carried torches before.

He had to be too effective; he needed to hold. But the thing that concerned him was how they were all coming from one direction; it was a clear tactic to distract and have him command reinforcements from the side, but that immediately opened up the path to someone slipping inside without being noticed. No, he would not be taken by surprise; he would anticipate the enemies' movement.

"Everyone with a spear move closer to the barricade and stay low. Anyone with a bucket of water, be prepared to use it. Archers, I want you all at the ready. Stand your ground but be effective; those with firefighter duties, simply put out the fires. That's the greatest heroic we're gonna need today."

Although none said anything, they all nodded furiously. "I didn't hear you!"

"Yessir!"

Good; they were smart at least. "They are coming closer but we have the advantage of fortification; we know their tactics; we'll do our best."

"Yessir!"

"Be ready; on my mark, archers shoot on sight."

"Yessir!"

He heard them; feet banging on the ground on purpose, shouting nothing but war cries. They did it in succession, from the last line to the first, making it feel like the calling was coming from somewhere beyond. He couldn't help the Goosebumps, as the scent of burnt flesh and paper reached his nostrils at the same time.

"Don't fear; don't despair; they are just the same as us, humans, who want something very much. What they want, is to kill us and take what's ours; what we want is to protect our home and live to see the next day. It's up to you to decide who wants it more."

"We do!"

"That's right. And no cheap intimidation tactics will work. Let them howl, like the animals they are; let them bang their feet on the ground. We can do the same."

Without a warning, Saitou started banging his spear on the ground; without a delay, anyone with a spear started doing the same. It took no time to spread to the rest of their own troops and soon enough, there was a small quake shaking the entire building. "Now wait…wait…"

Saitou spotted the second row of Shishi drawing the string of their bows, handing their torches to the ones at the front; the tips of the arrows were blackened by some liquid; Saitou saw what would happen before it did.

He didn't allow them to light anything. "NOW!"

Already prepared, arrows flew at the patriots.

They didn't manage to hit many of them, but it mattered less than it would have, for now the enemy's archers struggled to find cover and had to reposition themselves and their comrades. "Aim for the archers and immediate torchbearers!" Saitou commanded, just before the second aerial strike was released again.

Adjusting their aim as much as they could, they let the arrows fly a second time. This once, they find their targets at a bigger percentage; some muffled screams were heard and a couple of torches and bows fell to the ground.

"Aim for— _ **take cover**_!"

The Shishi adapted fast; they abandoned the idea of setting the arrows on fire, in favour of swift a counterattack. Arrows flew in the air, but more than just one row of men fired; they were at least twenty.

But Saitou was prepared. They had provided planks of wood for those exposed, from the fences or benches they tore apart to form the barricade, while those close to the barricade had no issue protecting themselves behind it. The water-carriers were stationed next to an archer for protection. It saved their lives; other than a couple of calf injuries, none others occurred. Thankfully, those stricken were archers, who would stay still for the most part—should everything go well.

But how could it? When the numbers of the enemy were so overwhelming, one had to be a miracle worker! Without a chance to breathe, a second volley came their way, effectively pinning everyone to the ground, followed by a third with no delay. At the same time, sword-bearers of the enemy's ranks broke the line and advanced for their walls! Torch in one hand, katana in the other, they ran as fast as they could to jump the barricade.

"Spears, now!"

Could he be potentially injuring the whole lot of them? Yes. could some of them die? Sure. But if he did nothing, they would all be swarmed for sure. But it all worked out. It was a blessing that the Shishi had not noticed those men crouching down there; they were so taken by surprise, they all had to take at least on step or two back, while those who failed, ended up impaled on the spearheads.

In the confusion of the first three lines trying to retreat and the rest trying to push forward, there was a stalemate for the Patriots movements and a counterattack on theirs. Spearmen kept stabbing at their foes, more lethal with every second spent not knowing where to move, while the enemies' arrows instead of hitting his men, hit their own allies, spurred on by this sudden immobilisation.

Arrows stopped altogether, then, giving them a chance to pull back and escape the massacre.

Saitou lost no chance. "Archers, fire!"

His own men were now retaliating, shooting at the retreating Shishi and the vanguard of their archers, too; try as they might to take cover, many fell mortally wounded or not. But the Shishi had larger numbers at their disposal, and while Saitou worked on the immediate threat, they put their original plan into action: archers from further back must have dipped their arrows in oil and fired for now he watched as burning projectiles came towards them.

"Take cover now; water bearers, put out all budding fires!"

Saitou finally saw it: an arrow headed straight towards him, flaming and bright. It was the sole one not aimed at the roof or the courtyard, and it was the only one that was followed so closely by a regular arrow.

They were trying to take him out. Huh, took them long enough; it was the first thing he would have done in their stead. In fact, the only reason he hadn't done anything similar himself, was the fact the one leading them was nowhere to be seen.

But he had no time for that—he needed to dodge! In an impressive show of skill, he pushed off the horse and to the side, effectively jumping to the ground and landing on his feet, while using his sword to deflect the lit arrow. The second one simply missed him; thankfully, it missed his horse, too.

Everyone watched mystified as the man executed his move…and then actually stood up fully and grabbed the reigns from his horse.

"Put out the fires now!"

While they were watching, the arrows landed and started catching things on fire. "Don't panic, prioritise; any fire next to anything that's a catalyst gets put out first. Leave the ones next to the water alone."

He jumped on the horse while he was moving it around on purpose; this was the same horse Matsudaira had once upon a time given him to ride to Kobe; it was the same he kept giving him on assignments; and when the Shinsengumi was sent to the front, as a token of appreciation, he gave him that same horse to battle. It was a good horse. He would hate to see it killed now.

But he got back up, using his sword to cut any arrows headed his way. He was prepared this once, he would not be knocked down again. "Archers, shoot back! Spears, stay low and when I say so, stab from where you are. No one gets to their feet unless I explicitly say so."

But when he surveyed the enemy troops again, he noticed something was off…small a change, but it had happened. What was it? He looked to the right; he looked to the left. That was it—a small unit was heading where Okita was!

"Nagakura!" he shouted urgently.

"On it!" he shouted back.

Nagakura was on the roof, with a bow ready, looking over the battlefield. He immediately ran to Okita's side, and aimed with his bow; an arrow next to the commander was how they knew the enemy was coming to their side. Nagakura himself had the side at the back, but seeing he was the one with the vantage point, and the enemy had to go through everyone else first, he was the one worried the least.

His feet ran back to Saitou's side swiftly. "Should I go help him?"

"No, stay in your current post and just keep an eye out. But if Okita gets overwhelmed, signal me immediately."

"Yessir," he commented simply and ran to the other side.

Meanwhile, Shishi had stopped firing flaming or simple arrows at them, and reverted to taking out their swords and trying to storm the keep with sheer numbers. No other group of theirs broke off, wanting to use maximum men for best results.

This was the move Saitou feared. They were so much more, it would be a difficult task to simply not get everyone slaughtered. "Stab them!" he commanded, and valiantly, they all did, but when so many men advanced, it was difficult to keep them low and out of danger.

He ordered for them to stand and fight; all but four archers should take out swords or spears – whatever suited them – and fight, too. water bearers should scatter and put out fires. And as far as he was concerned, well…he threw spears at men first, the ones who managed to break through the barricade and his men; when the spears ran out, he ran to the very front line, always on his horse, and after taking a spear out of a fallen enemy, started hitting left and right.

But this was only temporary; if he wanted a chance to hold them off, he needed to call for backup. It was the last thing he'd do, seeing that's what the Shishi wanted – he could see the five-men unit hanging at the back, behind the ten remaining archers of theirs. And he'd die before leaving any entry point defenceless, he said so already. But something had to be done, otherwise—

An arrow flew past him from behind, and killed one of his foes; his head snapped back instinctively.

"Harada's side is being attacked, too! Twenty men, armed like freaking generals." Why did Nagakura have only bad news for him? But he didn't stop there, no. "And there's an entire fifty men unit heading towards my side, from the other side, additional to these ones."

Saitou's stomach dropped to his feet. "I have to go; hold the fort, Saitou-san."

With those parting words, Nagakura was lost from sight. Saitou felt his throat going dry. He had only two options: freeze up and die or fight to the death. And he knew exactly how he wanted to be remembered. "Fight!" he commanded, jumping off his horse. He smacked it once to send it towards the house, then covered the distance literally in a split second. Before anyone knew it, he was standing next to them. "Fight with me, fight by my side! Let's show them what Kyoto men are made off!"

A war cry was collectively released; with newfound morale, the men started cutting away at their enemies, bodies falling from their hands! As long as this makeshift barricade held them, they could fight back; as long as their will endured, they would not die. They would strike out at their enemies, ignore the blood that stained their faces, their clothes, their weapons; no matter the metallic taste in their mouths, the wet sensation on their clothes, their strength leaving them, they would make this work.

They had to.

It felt a week later when it was only half an hour; the wooden structure shook. The enemies fell back and instead of fighting with Saitou and his men, they concentrated all of their efforts on bringing the now shaky barricade to the ground. they pushed; and pushed; and pushed. "Push back, all of you!" Until—

"GET BACK NOW!"

The part that held everything together, the one they were defending, fell; horrified faces watched entranced as the walls gave away and crashed down around them. One by one, each fortified space fell over, like a huge deck of cards.

For a moment, there was silence.

"GO!"

The order was given; the Shishi stormed inside from all sides.

"STAY CLUSTERED TOGETHER AND FIGHT AS A GROUP! DON'T LET THEM DIVIDE YOU!"

Saitou was the leader; he was at the very first line of defence…all alone, surrounded by many. But that was alright; he had fought worse odds. And he had no fine ladies at his immediate back to keep safe; he could be as reckless as he wanted. But they were too many for only one man; he cut two down, three were there to take their place. The doors of the house wouldn't hold much longer either.

Just as he was about to despair, he saw an arrow killing one of his opponents; it came from up high. He turned to look over his shoulder again and there was Nagakura; he smirked.

"Reinforcements are here."

And before he could finish his sentence, like raging water, Aizu troops spilled from behind and swept the Shishi like a river. Saitou shook his head. "Seems like the fifty-strong coming your way were allies, huh," he casually quipped turning to Nagakura who had just jumped down next to him.

"They look very similar from far away, Saitou-san." He defended himself far more casually than the situation called for.

"Well, no complaints for me…so long as you assure me you left someone to guard the rear in your absence."

Nagakura clicked his tongue. "Who do you take me for? Okita is guarding the left, Harada the right and one of the Aizu lesser leaders the rear."

"Good to know."

The win was eminent; though still less in numbers, the Aizu warriors were no match for the Chousuu men, who were all but slaughtered. The impossible situation was turned on its head and became a clear victory. The enemies were driven back as easily as they had arrived, all survivors running off to join the retreat as fast as they could.

When they were certain everyone was gone, the four Shinsengumi friends and the Aizu leader met at the main point of entry.

"Report on casualties," Saitou immediately ordered.

"None from my side," Harada was proud and quick to announce.

"A single man from my side," Okita said confidently.

"None from my side, too, obviously," Nagakura said just to say it.

"I had six; two water-bearers and four spearheads. They fought well. You, my lord?"

The Aizu man said "none dead, a couple of injured," in his exceedingly military tone.

Perfect; better than he could have ever hoped for. "Was the house breached from anyone's side?"

They all shook their heads emphatically, but it was Okita who stated with conviction: "not by a longshot."

Saitou smirked because his side was safe, too and he was right after all: not a single toe touched the wooden floors. He managed to keep his word, and for that he was eternally grateful to the Aizu helping hand.

"One of us has to stay back and keep an eye out here, as well as inform Matsudaira-sama of what happened. I suggest, if you don't mind my lord, you to stay back. You are from Aizu and who better to protect the Aizu-han? The rest of us are Shinsengumi and we shall follow the rest of our unit, wherever they are."

"Makes sense," the older man admitted with some satisfaction "you can go."

"Thank you; let's go."

Everyone got back up on their horses and after saluting the Aizu man one last time, thanking him for his intervention, they rode away.

"Okita," Saitou called out while they were riding their horses; Nagakura's ears caught his tone of voice and, could it be, he sounded worried? "What about that thing I told you to keep an eye out for?"

Okita smirked. "You were right; it did happen." Saitou swore. What the hell is wrong with this woman? "But I took care of it."

"As I told you to?" Okita nodded affirmatively. "And it worked."

"Like a charm." At least she listened; that was a good sign. "Oh, and I got this for my trouble." A wink from the short man. "It's for you."

Without slowing down, the shorter man reached in his pocket and threw something at Saitou; he caught it in the air and glimpsed it before putting it away. An involuntary smirk graced his face. The city was burning all around them, people were getting killed left and right, war was upon them, but she had still found the time to take one of her burn ointments, wrap it up in her favourite ribbon, attach a note…and somehow deliver it to him.

How frivolous. And yet, he felt a surge of adrenaline course through his veins at the exact same moment. Peas in a pot; two stupid, lovesick peas in the same scalding, overflowing pot.

* * *

 **A/N** : No appearance from Tokio in this chapter, I know. But it will serve its purpose, it was deliberate. Thank you for reading my wonderful peeps and be good until next time...which will probably be around Christmas. I got a promotion at work and now I work longer hours, you see, so we'll see how much free time I will have. Plus, because it's the holidays, I'll work even on Sundays. Hurrah. Ah, what to do...anyway, the wait will be worth it. Leave a review on your way out to tell me what you thought.

Kisses,  
Fai~~


	27. …and disappearances

A/N: Heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeey! Long time no see folks. Hope you had happy holidays and a great welcoming of the new year. Let's all hope this year will indeed be better than the last one. Sorry for the prolonged absence but daaaamn man, I haven't stopped working for three works. Only on Christmas day, the one after and New Years. Three days. But I am pulling through, somehow to deliver you this. Know that I'm ashamed of my delay yet also know it was pretty much inescapable.

Without further ado, here is the new chapter!

 **Historical facts:**  
 **1\. July 20-24th** : The Shinsengumi, Saitou included, made for the Tennozan Hill; from there they headed to Fushimi and then Osaka, where they subjugated and attacked enemy troops as they went. They carried favour with the Osaka magistrate.  
 **2\. July 25th** : they return to the capital.

 **Timeline** : July 25th, 1864.

* * *

 **A fine lady...**

 **...and disappearances.**

Okita sighed wistfully. "It's really been a week, huh? Since we last saw the compound…"

The bespectacled man, riding the horse next to him, nodded sagely. "I know. It feels it was a moment ago we were fighting to keep everyone out. But it wasn't."

It really wasn't.

The Shinsengumi had just come back from Osaka, after all, where they had launched a successful attack on the Chousuu storehouse a day ago; starting from Tennozan Hill, they travelled to Fushimi where they actually stayed overnight and found themselves hunting down the remaining Chousuu troops, ending up in the port city.

The city magistrate had been very lenient with Hijikata's interfering ways – until the decision was made to attack – and was all but thrilled by their presence there, knowing it only brought benefits, so close to the defeat of the Chousuu side. Stability, security, respect, you name it. And when the famed Wolves of Mibu, as they came to be known amongst regular folk, proved to be so effective against the threat, renewed loyalty and reverie for the shogun – by extension his representatives, too – was immediately expressed by the public.

Reasonably pleased by the swift confrontation with the rebels that lead to the most desirable outcome, the Osaka magistrate gave certain members – such as Saitou – the right to patrol his city. That decision carried both positives and negatives: he was free to return to Osaka whenever he wanted, consider it home, but at the same time, he operated with additional weight on his shoulders. Also, if the Aizu-han decided this wasn't to his liking, he could put an end to it at a moment's notice.

Hence, Saitou and Okita, in the company of the weariest he had ever been Nagakura, rode to the Matsudaira compound instead of their headquarters, in order to deliver the news, and allow the man to make up his mind. There was no conceivable reason for him to deny their appointment, seeing Osaka has always been friendly to the shogun and his agenda, but the formality remained and they had to ask for permission.

Okita pouted then, looking off to the distance. "It feels like an aeon since I last saw Tokio-chan, though! And to think I actually saw her that day, too."

Nagakura's head snapped to his friend. "When?"

Okita's "wait, don't tell me you didn't know" look, full of gossip and promise was directed at his friend almost accusingly. "Just before the rebels arrived, she tried to sneak out."

Nagakura laughed; Saitou shook his head. "How daring of her! Why?"

"Oh, well, who knows?" Okita's eyes became small and full of meaning as they slid to the tallest man of the group. "Fine ladies and all that, ne Saitou-san?"

"…right."

That little shit! He put him in the spotlight. Nagakura was no fool, he could read between the lines, especially when Harada wasn't around to distract him with his tomfoolery. Simply bringing this up out of the blue could lead to Nagakura finding out—not only would that enrage Hijikata, it would also bring Tokio in an awkward position…and him, sort of exposed to his friend's mockery and teasing. It was fortunate he had such a good poker-face, otherwise he would have strangled Okita by now.

He hadn't forgotten that thing Okita had supposedly done and Tokio promised to tell him, too. He just never got a chance to ask. And after a glare he made sure only Okita saw, they all gave the familiar tug on the reigns and they started for the compound.

There was a stark difference with the scenery: the ruined double fences had been restored to their former glory almost completely. The gate that was pushed down so the Chousuu could invade, had been rebuilt, but stronger. In fact, the compound resembled a fortress now, walls higher and sturdier than ever.

Yet, as they rode closer and were allowed inside the perimeter, they could clearly see the black spots where the fires had caught on the ground, or the bare of any green patches in the garden. Some stones were blackened as well, some ashes here and there…but, true to his word that day, none of the interior had been in any way disturbed; only the outside was damaged.

Satisfaction coursed through Saitou again as he surveyed the area. Workers and servants came and left, carrying, building, helping; women or elderly men, brought food and water to the people labouring away, under the hot summer sun. yet, despite that, they were all wearing black, no doubt a tribute to the men who fell that day. In respect, all three riders inclined their heads to the people they faced, honouring the dead, especially Saitou, who had the command that day. He did not feel guilty, he knew some deaths were inevitable; if anything, he was thankful there were so few casualties.

But the fact they were still his responsibility remained.

None of those they saluted seemed to hold a grudge though; some were even elated by their presence—the moment they laid eyes on them, their faces lit up or bowed deeper than usual. It was a foreign feeling to all three of them, for anyone to be so excited to see them, thus they savoured it as long as they could.

When they finally reached the actual entrance, they all jumped off their horses – two servants came and took them to the stables – and made a bee line for the Aizu-han. Who, actually came and met them halfway! He was too excited to see them, all things considered, yet at the same time, his energy felt…nervous? Fidgety? It was a peculiar aura for the man to exude, but all three caught on, exchanging looks full of meaning.

At first, they feared it was because he was about to refuse them their post. He was undoubtedly informed of the Osaka's magistrate decision, meaning he had already made up his mind, thus, if it was unfavourable, it would make some sense to be nervous. But why **would** he be nervous? His word was law. A little bothered, the men started the formalities with the man, as soon as they met; they continued all the way to his office and then some.

Once those and the pleasantries were over, they came down to the purpose of their visit.

It was with a start that they found Matsudaira to be elated by their new patronage and newest ally; the Osaka magistrate was a long-standing friend and like-minded individual, he had praised, and they were all capable. It was a mutually beneficial alliance. It would be with great pleasure to give them leisure to act.

Even more wondered than before, they exchanged looks again.

"I also heard of your achievements on the battlefield; Saitou, I have to mention in particular, for Tokugawa Akira himself praised you." Saitou inclined his head. "Naturally, the leadership and quality of your actions, all of yours, I saw first-hand a week ago… _a week that feels a century ago_."

"Thank you, my lord," and other variations were heard once or twice, but they still caught that whispered phrase of his.

Somehow, it put them on edge.

"Am I to assume that is the reason you visited? To be granted permission?"

Saitou nodded, but spoke for good measure. "Yes, my lord."

"You are permitted. Now, all you have to do is head back and rest for the day, correct?"

The day was still very young; although they needed the rest, Matsudaira was unusually to the point. Was it their idea or was he rushing them?

"Indeed sire," Okita replied, glib, "but if there's something you desire from us, we are all ears."

That was it, the source of his problem. The moment Okita said that, both a weight lifted off his shoulders and his chest expanded in anxiousness. "There is indeed a matter I need your assistance with." Unlike before, the lord's eyes became evasive, his stance grew defensive. He turned away from them, hands behind his back, looking out of his window.

Eyebrows were raised.

"You see…with these happening around us in the capital, Tokio's father…he grew worried."

 _Oh no_ ; Saitou's lips went dry.

"He wrote me a letter, which I received a mere day ago, stating he was coming here to check on the situation and, should he find it unsuitable, take his daughter back to her birthplace."

With each of Matsudaira's words, his heart quickened its pace, hammering against his chest now. He only dared look at Okita, whose just as concerned – just worse concealed – expression, made his palms sweat.

"I estimate he will be arriving here in…two days from now. He stated so in his letter."

But wait a second; that might be a reason for him and maybe Okita to feel like someone drew the carpet right under their feet, why was Matsudaira acting like that? It was Nagakura who spotted it first, the one least invested in Tokio's stay. He had to thread pieces together to make some sort of sense, but in the end managed a confused: "Kojuuro-sama is coming here and you worry about the state of the compound?"

"No, no, not at all; considering everything that happened, it feels like an achievement it has already come this far in its repair…tis only…y-you see…"

They saw his thumb rub against his skin, a comforting gesture to himself; they heard his voice strained. He still wouldn't turn to face them. Their eyes found each other in rapid succession, something acidic rising in their throats.

Saitou had a very bad feeling about this. They all had.

"Kojuuro, he is…always on time, and yet…I…I even received news…!"

He stopped talking. He took a deep breath in a final effort to collect himself and the knot in Saitou's stomach was firmer than ever. He saw it now, what was wrong: he wanted to use them, to find him.

Kojuuro had gone missing.

Those were the news he received, Saitou was certain. And now he needed to embark on a journey to find Tokio's father, or he'd never forgive himself. Heh, no wonder she was nowhere to be seen; he really felt that something was off from the moment people started praising them loudly and she didn't come running out to meet them, the same Tokio who attempted a sneak peek at them when they were about to do battle.

Good lord, she must have been devastated…!

They seemed to be having the same thought, all three, as their chests expanded at the same time, back even straighter. "We will help you, my lord," Nagakura began,

"no matter what it is you want us to do," Okita continued

"or however difficult it is," Saitou finished.

"Good…great…! Then please, I beg of you: bring me his daughter back."

"Of-…."

The words died in Nagakura's mouth; time stopped for a tiny second as all three gathered their wits about them.

" _What," now_?

Okita might have put it bluntly, but he wasn't wrong. He expressed everyone's sentiment loud and clear: what the ever-loving _hell_?

Matsudaira finally turned to face them, but he almost cringed at their flabbergasted countenance. "Kojuuro's letter arrived a day after Tokio went missing; as if he knew…! And he'll be arriving in such a short time yet I have been unable to find her body even, I don't know what to do."

Did he say body? As in, _dead body_!?

"My lord, please start at the beginning," Nagakura all but drowned at his own words "Tokio's missing for two days now?"

He nodded morosely.

"Has she been kidnapped?" Nagakura egged on.

He shook his head. "There was no ransom note to be found; no one made any contact."

"Then what?" Okita blurted out a little disrespectfully, hurry and disregard for the lord's feelings shining through.

"We believe one of two possibilities to be the case: one, she was taken. Two…she is already dead."

Saitou had to remind himself to _just. Breathe_.

"How did you reach this conclusion, my lord, if I may?" Nagakura asked as calm as he could, catching Saitou's poker face in his peripheral.

"She had gone to bed early that night but was late to rise the next, so, we grew restless; once midday came and she was nowhere to be found, her handmaiden could no longer help it and rushed inside…only to find the place deserted. She was simply spirited away."

Ah, shit; Matsudaira's voice almost cracked while still annunciating. There was no way he didn't believe what he said and that made it all the more real and _breathe Hajime, breathe_ …

"We searched the room but found nothing; Hachiro was gone, too. Whoever took her knew not to disturb the dog, most possibly won him over or threatened Tokio to make him listen. Whatever happened, no violence occurred; there was not a single drop of blood to be found. So, either someone came in and took her away or…someone killed her and made her disappear." His breath came out shaky. "And no one saw a thing! None. They have no idea."

Alright, reminding himself to breathe did him good; he could think clearer now. "My lord, if I may, have you disturbed the room since then?"

"No, not at all. We made sure to leave it as it was, pending your return."

"I see." His hand went to his chin, gears turning. "I do not think she is dead, my lord. I believe she was taken." _Or left willingly_. "The lack of blood is telling. I can make a better assessment once we get there, but let me first ask you: what did she do the days prior to her disappearance?"

"The usual: took care of the men who fought in the battle, both here and in the city centre. She volunteered, it ate away many of her hours. I was opposed to it, but it was safe, she always had guards with her." Matsudaira shook his head. "To think she proposed she goes to the badly burnt side of the slums to help the common folk better…!"

Alright, now Saitou was certain: she was being a little rebellious shit and sneaked out to the exact place they told her not to go to aid in the relief effort. Made sense why no one reported any strange individuals coming and going. There was still a chance this was an inside job – he didn't forget that guy who said he'd fight for her and his sentiments might have gotten the better of him – but that was easy to ascertain. Still, knowing her, there was a 99.9 per cent chance she did this on her own.

That little…! He demanded those three years of his life he just lost back—once he saw her he'd make her regret doing this. He felt like he actually grew grey hairs, too!

"My lord," Saitou started confidently "give me a day. I am certain I'll have found her by then. If I'm back without her though, I will personally go as far as I can to smoke out anyone who might have left Kyoto with her; and drag these two with me while doing it."

Something resounded deep within Matsudaira. The way Saitou stepped forward to claim responsibility was inspiring; his firmly set brow worthy of admiration. And his argument compelling. The lord took a good, long look at him. Saitou always showed conviction in whatever he said or did and this was no different. In fact, should Matsudaira be pressed to decide, he'd say this is the most convicted he had ever seen him—assuring, too.

He had no reason not to place his absolute trust in him.

"I will grant you permission to search for her in my name." He easily parted with his insignia ring and tossed it to him. "If there's someone who disagrees with you or your methods, show him this."

Surprised, yet not at all inconvenienced by this action, he put the ring in his pocket.

"If they still won't comply to your wishes, I believe we might have found our perpetrator."

"Indeed sir; but I must ask you I go alone. It would be much wiser to leave Nagakura and Okita behind to come up with possible scenarios of escape routes and the like. Also, one of them needs to interrogate the staff, if not both." To the lord's confusion, he immediately retorted "if one goes missing from a fortress like this one, who knows who might have done it."

"Are you implying-?"

"No; _saying_. Though I do not believe that is the case. No matter, tomorrow we will have our answer my lord." He bowed deeply. "I leave the rest to you," he ordered as he exited the room; he didn't have to turn back to know they both nodded vigorously.

The first thing he did was visit her quarters.

"Did your lady run away?"

The fact Hachiro was missing, too all but cemented it for him, but he still had to ask. And yet, Ochako, who was standing beside him, became downcast almost immediately. "Wouldn't my lady tell me?" He gave her a look; the maid sniffled. "She never did! She was just gone! And I swear, I tucked her in like always, nothing was amiss; I wasn't negligent!"

"I believe you—,"

"They keep saying how I was slacking off in my duties, I wasn't there to hear her; but my lady makes me sleep away! She is upset when I don't, how could I hear?"

"You couldn't, it makes no sense to blame you, I agr-"

She wasn't listening to him though, she only kept crying-shouting in the middle of the room. "She can't have run away, she would have told me, asked me to help her; even Hachiro was taken and…! I…I…! I am to blame, aren't I? This is all my fault; I should have never left her alone in such turbulent times, how could I? I am such an unworthy idiot!"

"I don't have the patience for this right now," he stated uncaringly. And her 180 change had given him pause for a second there. "If you want to be comforted, go find Nagakura, leave me alone. I have to make my assessment."

And all this time, his observations were slightly obstructed by her antics. "Go cry to him, or stay here and be silent."

"O-okay," she squeaked, jostled out of her guilt.

"Before you leave, answer me two more questions: are any of her clothes missing with her, too? And did you happen to find that purple pin she always wears here?"

Giving her something to mull over did the trick; tears and self-pitying were replaced by an expression of deep concentration. "Now that you mention it…there was one of her purple kimono missing. The simple one. And yes, the pin was gone, too." Her eyes snapped up to his. "Did she really run away?" a chill ran through her body. "You think it was because…she predicted her father would come back and feared he'd marry her off?"

He gave her a double take. She hit a nerve! The man's colour drained and something close to worry appeared on his face— _his_ face of all people…! "Saitou-san?"

"I don't know, but that could indeed be a factor." He didn't have enough variables to be concerned about, now he had to add this to the mix! "Now go."

She did it without a second's delay. He hit the ground at the same time, looking for any sign of struggle, yet there was none. Some things were out of place, some tossed around; the futon was still on the floor, a little all over the place…but nothing that indicated she had put up a fight. Maybe they knocked her out, one could argue, but how possible could that be? Besides, the other two would look into the matter of an insider—he only had to worry about his own theory.

And the obvious lack of any sort of disturbance almost assured him she had left herself. If she had, she would have followed a certain path: the closest or safest way from her room to that same room she always snuck out from. He considered. It would be worth the trouble retracing her steps. Maybe he could spot something the others didn't, something on the floor, on one of the walls. So, he did just that and made sure to order a servant he saw to call on one of his comrades as he was walking the only route he could, without raising any suspicion: the shortest one. He couldn't know or ask which route would be the best to sneak out from, for that would imply he would ask for the guards' schedule and that was forbidden.

As he made his way to the examination room, Okita ran into him. "What is it?"

"If you want to be more effective, ask who was walking these corridors at any given moment. If my suspicions are proven to be true, if there was purposeful negligence, we shall know."

"As you wish." A pause. "What are your suspicions, Saitou-san?"

"Don't tell Matsudaira, but…" He leaned in close. "I believe she might have left voluntarily."

The man's eyebrows were raised high. "She did what?"

He put a finger over his mouth. "Nothing I can prove yet; just let me do what I can." With that, he was walking away again, nearly inside the examination room. "I'll be back in a day."

"Best of luck!"

He nodded his thanks. His walk had been fruitless, but his next search…he was certain it wouldn't. He headed straight for the stables to get his horse. He had to ride all the way to the burnt side of the slums and look for her the old-fashioned way: door-to-door. Though, how wise that was, still wearing his Shinsengumi haori, remained to be seen.

.

"Have you seen a woman this tall," his hand reached his chest "with black hair and a purple kimono, named Tokio? She has a black dog with her."

This must have been the twentieth time he made the exact same question.

"Ah, yes; she was here half a day ago, helping with the wounded. She moved up the hill and I haven't seen her since."

And this was the twentieth time he received such an answer.

His hunch was right. she had indeed taken off to come help the people; he bet she had no idea her father had made plans to come to the capital—she did leave before his letter reached them. it was simply a case of bad timing. But since she did come here, against the expressed wishes of the lord, how come she said absolutely nothing? Shouldn't she warn someone so that something like this could be avoided? Disobeying and making it look like you've been kidnapped are two very different things and he knew Tokio was many things, but a drama queen wasn't one of them.

This was very complicated; he didn't have all of the information to make an educated guess but at the same time, his limited knowledge still proved to be right. there was something at play here, something sinister. Too many variables. And too much chasing—for the past three hours he did nothing but follow lead after lead to one place to the other.

He sighed. He couldn't leave the horse somewhere and go look for her on foot and that was killing him. whatever time he saved from having a horse, he lost by getting on and off again, searching through the debris and asking around.

So, he went a little north, climbing the hill.

It was very disheartening, to look at the disaster, especially from a vantage point such as this; the damage to the capital was irrefutable severe. The emperor, holed up in his castle, shying away from the problems of the common folk, did nothing. He was young, one could say; well, so was the shogun, but he did try. He put in the effort. One of the reasons he had chosen to serve him: despite the young of his age, people expected great things from him, and he actually delivered.

He also cared for the people, something that he could not see that much from the emperor. Of course, all those thoughts he'd never voice out loud, but he was still allowed to make them.

Finally, he saw a cluster of some relatively still standing homes, people coming and going around them. his eyes fleeted from face to face, kimono to kimono, to try and spot the one he was looking for. But no such luck.

A little annoyed, he dismounted again.

"Excuse me for disturbing you, but have you seen a woman this tall" his hand reached his chest "with black hair and a purple kimono, named Tokio? She has a black dog with her."

Three men stopped to consider his question; they exchanged looks. Saitou became suspicious. One kept nodding to one another and then the two all but walked away, leaving the youngest one, a haggard man of maybe thirty-five, to relay the news.

"Yeah, she was here." He averted his eyes as Saitou approached and the Shinsengumi man started feeling uncomfortable. "She was helping with a woman who was trapped under a beam, over there," his chin jutted out to show a collapsed house "four hours ago…but, ya see, she, um…she didn't-I mean, she did but then she…"

"Speak clearly."

His voice was commanding; the older man nodded furiously, maybe a little scared by the uniform, too.

"She's dead, laddie."

 _What?_

"The beam fell and killed her."

 _Wh…at?_

A hand came and slapped the man in the face and Saitou jolted. "No, you idiot," a loud female voice snubbed "Tokio was the one who survived."

 _Oh dear, merciful Buddha! Thank you._

"They never managed to take the other one under the beam and sadly, she passed. Don't say such things, you'll give the man a heart attack. Look at his colour."

"Ah, you're right dear; I kept confusing them four hours ago, too."

His wife, from the looks of it, shook her head exasperated. "We are so very sorry sir. Tokio was alive and well four hours ago; she left and headed over there," she pointed a little norther up the hill "a little defeated, after that woman died."

That sounds like her, he thought relieved…but he still wanted these years, twenty in total by now, of his life back!

"Thank you," he said a little too formal and bowed "and sorry to bother you. I know you have a mountain of things to do."

"Ah, no, it's quite alright. Everyone is looking for everyone these past few days, it's only reasonable. And if I'm being honest…" she came a little closer "Tokio seemed a little too well dressed and educated for these parts. No wonder a Shinsengumi man is looking for her."

Observant woman. He simply nodded. "I wish you all the best in your search sir," she said in the end and he mounted his horse. Time to go looking again.

.

She went high; she went low; she headed to the demolished part of the slums; now she was in the emergency response team. She was all over the place! When did she even have the time to do all of this? it took him this long just to go from one location to another, how fast did she walk?

He met a lot of people these few hours. Men, women; there was a foreign-looking woman, with blond hair but a perfect Japanese accent amongst them. Her mother was from Holland she'd said, long dead. She was looking for her father, a short man with black hair. Had he seen him? No, he'd replied; had she seen Tokio? She nodded no and he went his way. Then there was the odd one-legged old man. He saw a woman like her, named Tokio, she was in that unburnt house. He went looking, he found nothing…but an empty container, like the ones she used to store her salves.

He rode a little further away. a man said there was a woman like that, accompanied with a dog, there yesterday; he hadn't seen her since. There was a woman nearby, who overheard him; should stop looking for her, she'd said grimly, the girl is dead.

He paled, he swallowed and asked again for verification. The girl is dead, she insisted, the doctor lady pronounced her so that same day. Tokio is the lady doctor, he informed. Oh, she'd said lamely, then she's alive. She went towards that housing block.

It was only ways further.

He walked it, holding the reigns of the horse to guide it. He stopped him right in front of the big settlement that had been created by people, leaving right outside their burnt houses.

He asked again.

"Hmm…Rintaro, is that the name of the doctor woman?" a man asked, hand on chin.

"What is?"

"Tokio."

"Oh," Rintaro snapped his fingers "you mean that young pretty thing who came to tend to the wounded! Yes, that was her name. She's not here now, she left. What do you want with her?"

"This man is looking for her and her dog." He showed Saitou with his thumb.

"Oh, I see; well, last I know, she was running towards a burning house two blocks from here. Took her case and everything with her."

He nodded. "Thank you for the information." Inwardly, he rolled his eyes. One more stop to make. This felt like a never-ending game of tag! No matter, she had a lot of explaining to do once he finally pinned her down. And she had better include every excruciating detail.

.

"Ah, Tokio-san…I saw her heading towards the yard of…that house."

It was a little way further, both had to crane their necks to see it. "Two girls were crying something terrible and she couldn't help it. Then of course, some man sprouted from the rubble with a knife and threatened them," Saitou's eyes expressed all of his shock and incredulity at that statement "but she…knocked him out. She was too quick to react, dunno what was up with that. All I know is she took care of it, so I stopped paying attention."

"I see; thank you sir."

"Hope you find her, boy."

Boy? He could have laughed, had this situation not been like this. He hadn't been called that since he was twelve! Resisting the urge to shake his head, he grabbed the reigns of the horse again and led it where the man indicated. As he approached, he saw more people; the thing was further than it seemed, huh. Maybe she was still there…!

Yet, no luck again.

He sighed heavily. What was up with today? One thing after the other…

"I'd like to ask you if you've seen a woman this tall," he drew the attention of the people huddled together, hand reaching his chest instinctively "with black hair and a purple kimono, named Tokio."

"Yes, we saw her. She was right here, not too long ago…you must have barely missed her."

Yes! He was getting close.

"You're better off checking in there," a woman gestured towards that same, as she spoke in a whisper. "She took the girls to keep safe in there. I didn't see where she went after that, but those girls came out just fine."

"Where are those girls now?"

"Their father came and took them away. Just look in there, because…" She hesitated; he felt his heart beat quicken. "There was a man on the ground, looked like he was sleeping." Was she talking about the guy with the knife? "He didn't look all that up-standing, too…thing is, suddenly he stood and went inside! It was after the girls left but your Tokio hadn't come out yet." His throat went dry. "And I have yet to see anyone exiting this way."

Oh no.

"Though, if I'm being honest, I haven't been here the entire time…so I could have missed something. Hopefully."

"Thank you for the information, I'll do just that."

His tone was rushed and his voice clipped; he had no time to spare for formalities—he didn't even bow as he'd usually have. All he thought about was _the knife; the knife; the knife_ …even if Tokio had the pin with her, if she didn't have the element of surprise, she could do little with it, she wasn't trained. But, by all accounts, this man must have been a vagrant at least, definitely someone used on the ugly side of things. Just the thought of the possibilities was enough to make his stomach turn.

The building was way worse than it looked from outside; scent of burnt assaulted his senses and made his eyes sting. For a fire that raged at least four days ago…what an after-effect. He had to cover half his face just to stand in there. What agitated him the most was the implication. It was deserted; not a single sound could be heard. But it still felt like it had been recently disturbed, wood shaken and crumbled, the dust hadn't even settled fully, yet. In fact, it was just that which prompted him to fully realise something must have been moved in order for the stench to be so strong.

But no matter how carefully and thoroughly he looked, there was nothing to be found, no sign of her. Or a man, but that was a relatively good thing.

Then he saw it: right in the middle of what must have been the bedroom of whoever lived here, the ceiling had collapsed. Underneath the rubble, he could barely make out something resembling a colour other than black or brown: it was purple. He took a step for a closer inspection. He was wrong. He had been too quick to reassure himself and now it hurt all the more. For that purple was definitely a piece from Tokio's kimono, there was no mistaking it. He had seen her wear it countless times, he could recognise it even if it was the part without the patterns.

But it wasn't; the wisteria flowers, leading up to branches, were right there for him to see. Right under the fallen beam. With what appeared to be blood stains on some extensive part of it.

He did his best and managed not to throw up.

He approached even more, hearing what's left of the floor creaking distantly. That visceral reaction only intensified as he found, with dread, the piece of cloth was actually attached to the rest of the garment: the entire outer layer of the kimono lay there torn, dirtied by blood and ashes.

A cold shiver ran down his spine; his feet nearly buckled. For a fraction of a second he felt like he lost touch with his surroundings because he was in that house searching, everything went black, and like that never actually happened, he was looking at that same patch of burnt floor. It was almost as hypnotizing, as it was horrific; he kept staring at nothing, eyes glazed, breathing only when necessary.

What…what did this mean?

Before he gave in completely though, he started rationalising. Her kimono was there, ripped apart and soiled, lying underneath a hard piece of wood; sufficient blood was spilled top indicate she was somehow harmed, maybe mortally, maybe not…but no sign of a body. Hopefully of a living person, no matter how slim that chance looked now. If he had any inspirations of doing as he promised in fact, he should completely disregard that sinking feeling in his chest that he wasn't going to see her ever again – and not out of choice – and focus on finding her _alive; please be alive. Please._

Swallowing, albeit with extreme difficulty, he knelt and studied the floor around the kimono. He took a moment; he took another. He stared. Was this…what he thought it was? Or was his mind playing tricks on him because of how much he wanted her to be alive. If she was nowhere to be found, then either someone moved her or – please let that be the case – she stood up and left herself. And so far, no drag marks where to be found! There were tracks of people standing, maybe fighting, but none dragged anyone.

He felt he took a proper breath after a long time and allowed his chest to expand. Could this mean she was still up and about? There was no pin anywhere inside this house, too. She'd never leave without it, thus it's safe to say she must have been conscious…

 _You're going on fumes_ , his mind poisoned the moment. If there are signs of a struggle then maybe she fought and lost, he couldn't track anything else inside this mess anyway, who was to say she wasn't picked up—NO. No. He refused that line of thought from the bottom of his heart.

He stopped thinking altogether and exited the building. He had to find her…or her body. He promised to return her to her father and Matsudaira-sama. He had given his word. No matter how painful it could be, he couldn't go back on his word. Even if all he could do to keep going was ignore all of the symptoms he was experiencing that almost amounted to a stroke.

Almost.

He trudged all the way uphill to his horse; even more sluggish, he mounted again. The weight to his shoulders was more than he could bear but if the animal could hold him, he had the obligation to keep going. So, on he went.

But where?

He looked left; he looked right; there was a large encampment of people almost a kilometre away. He should head over there and ask. No matter what happened after the collapsing incident that she had definitely been there to witness – and fall victim to one way or the other – if that man was also caught in it, he'd certainly seek help and refuge somewhere they didn't know her face or name yet. Thus, he'd leave the one he was already at and head for a new one…that one.

He gave the command, forcing his stallion into a run, uncaring if he was getting in someone's way—uncaring of most things, honestly. He simply wanted this day to be over, as quickly as possible. Before sundown.

As soon as he reached the elaborate encampment, he headed straight for the biggest tent, knowing that was undoubtedly where they kept their injured, wounded or dying. Plenty of people were coming and going carrying all sorts of things that could be considered medical supplies, so he knew this was the right choice.

Approaching the tent without ever dismounting, people looked at him in fear, suspicion or awe, for he still donned the Shinsengumi clothes and colours; hell, he was still wearing armour, even. He did look out of place, but had no time to spend on useless formalities or rituals. He jumped off his horse, abandoning the effort to tie him somewhere – he was too intimidating for anyone to try and steal it – and waded through the small crowd that was created around him, protests swarming his ears! He paid no heed; he was focused on one thing and one thing alone and that wasn't the people's complains. They were probably legitimate and definitely deserved, but he simply didn't care: all he wanted to so was find the one in charge and ask him.

Ask him if a young woman with black hair and a purple pin came through or was carried here, alive or dead.

He caused such a commotion, he noticed – but cared none for – most able men come barrelling towards him, to deter or stop him. Feeling like a wolf stung by endless mosquitos, he actually made the motion to swat them away, earning a collective, breathless "ah!" from everyone.

"Excuse me sir," he heard from somewhere behind him then and for some reason he felt his heart stop "you are disturbing the patients. Please follow me outside."

Annoyed as ever, he wiped his head back to catch a glimpse of the person daring to tell him off, but he only saw a person he didn't know, pointing to the back of a retreating woman. She was half-way out by the time he started doing as she asked, huffing and blowing air out of his nose. He only humoured her because she was probably the one in charge and would certainly know if Tokio came by or not.

He blinked and he was outside, right behind the large tent, still following the woman. There were no people there, strangely enough, it was almost secluded. Ah shit; this could easily have been the point of access for that scumbag to—

"Hajime!"

The moment he stopped walking, he first felt and then heard it, despite the one coming after the other. He was so concentrated on his thoughts, he missed it: the woman who led him out back exclaimed his name exuberant while two hands came and circled his middle almost the same second! A familiar weight hit his chest as the even more familiar voice spoke, even lighter, "it's so good to see you again!"

Oh. That's why his heart stopped before. He had recognised the voice instinctively but had been too wrapped up in his winding speculations to notice. But his body did before his mind and it reacted involuntarily and now he was staring and shaking while completely immobilised at the same time.

That scent that belonged to her and her alone wafted in his nose. He looked down slowly, scared this was too good to be true, fearing it would disappear if he rushed it, and found none other than Tokio squeezing him tight. She was smiling, eyebrows drawn together, his presence an obvious relief to her. "I can't believe you're here…"

She couldn't believe he was there? _She_? She!? Something inside him clanged the wrong way; he stewed. She had her fill then apparently and let go, gave him one good once-over. "And you look well, too; amazing." Her jest only incensed him further. "I was almost certain you'd come back missing a limb," she giggled and that did something very weird to his psyche "or at least a tooth or-…Hajime?"

"Are you insane!?"

She looked lost; he was furious. This was the first time she ever heard him raise his voice, too so she was even more confused. "You, you…are here, in this place; what the hell are you here for!? Why haven't you been at home for two days? Why are you making everyone worry? And what's up with the humble get-up" referring to her too plain, white pink kimono "what are you trying to pull? And where's the dog?"

"…Hajime, what are you talking about? I'm here to help, obviously…but why would you say I'm making everyone worry? They know where I am."

"No, they don't," he was emphatic in his dismissal "for I was sent by Matsudaira himself to come looking and bring him back either you or **your damn dead body**!"

She was too shocked for words, gaping at him. slowly, but steadily, she seemed to be putting things together and managed out a trite "Wh…at?"

But he was no simpleton, simply upset. So, he took a deep breath, calming his raging emotions, and answered as collected as he could "everyone believes you're missing. You don't; what's the fall out?"

"But I told her…I explicitly asked her to wait for the sun to rise and then tell Matsudaira-sama I had disobeyed him and came here to help. She said she'd try to convince either him or his wives to allow me to stay…and if no one came to take me back then I was in the clear."

Finally, it makes a semblance of sense! A huge sigh was released from his lips, starting from his chest, expelling all the bad feelings and the tension with it. "Who was she?" This was an inside job after all, only a little different than what anyone had suspected, an accidental one.

"Her name is Motoko, she's been in the lord's employment long before I arrived…well-trusted, too."

She seemed to find her bearings, too, sighing but ultimately smiling. "Hachiro is inside, barking at those who try to stir up trouble." She chuckled. "He's been well-liked around here, more so than me."

"You complete and utter idiot."

"Now, now…we established this was both a misunderstanding and a sabotage, don't be sour with me," she said all in good humour, but he immediately fired up!

"But I still had to come looking for you, thinking you were either kidnapped or accidentally killed! **Three** different people told me you were dead and a woman even implied you were attacked! I walked into a nearly destroyed house to find your damn kimono trapped under a damn beam and I really thought…!"

He stopped shouting angrily at her face in favour of hiding his in his hand. "I thought…" He shook his head, only then realising the rest of his was shaking, too. "I really thought you…"

He couldn't say it; he didn't want to. She was standing right in front of him alive and well, he didn't want to jinx it. He only kept shaking his head, finding some comfort in the motion. "I was worried," he decided to say in the end, coming to a full stop.

He felt her wrap her hands around him again. "I was worried, too," she said, far too excited for anyone to speak those words "I always am. But you came back…!"

"Yes, I came back from _war_ , to find you missing and have people tell me you're dead. Thanks."

She giggled, still holding on to him. "It wasn't on purpose." He growled. "But you might as well hug me back before someone comes looking for me, since, you know, I'm right here and all…"

"You are an entitled menace."

Despite his jab, he couldn't resist any longer. His fingers tingled painfully for every second he wasn't touching her. Being around her felt like an actual need at this point, much like hunger and thirst, so he treated it the same way. And he sought relief. His own long hands came around her, smothering her by squeezing a little too hard. He had all but abandoned the effort of standing on his own and used her as a stool, dumping all his worries and weight on top of her head. He could feel her lean back to try and support him, but he felt unforgiving in that moment and did nothing to accommodate her.

Maybe that would teach her to things through next time and try not give him a damn heart attack. He lost forty years of his life in four hours!

"I missed you," she admitted after a long time of being squished and heated.

"Serves you right," he murmured a default answer, for he wasn't really paying attention to what she was saying. All he cared about was how familiar she smelt, how perfect she fit in his arms, how…nostalgic it all was, despite not knowing each other for more than two years. How she was alive and well and in his arms and suddenly all the times he thought her dead felt too distant.

They stood there with arms tangled for a long time.

"Yes Hachiro, you're a good boy," she wearily assured when she heard the dog's bark coming closer and closer, hoping her words would deter him from ruining the moment, but they didn't. The dog came bounding in, jumping on both of them from the side, struggling to find a face to lick or ascertain their health.

Saitou actually smiled. "You and me both," he directed the line at the animal that now began to sniff him like there was no tomorrow, still supporting its heavy body half on him and half on Tokio. Saitou could see its protectiveness towards its mistress, yet for some reason he hadn't attacked him yet, as he would have, were it anyone else.

Hachiro seemed to be guarded, but not too much. and then, the most amazing thing happened: he gave his face a lick.

Tokio's surprise was not concealed. "He likes you! He actually likes you. You're the first man he has ever had a positive response to, oh dear."

"I like him, too but let's not get too comfortable."

As if the dog understood exactly what he'd said, he licked him twice but no more; then its tail wagged outrageously and he looked like he was expecting something. What was that?

"Pet him and he'll jump off," Tokio spoke through giggles.

His incredulous stare didn't dishearten the dog, who kept supporting his entire weight on them. Saitou sighed. "You're a good dog," he relented and let go, while at the same time petting the actually huge by now canine. He hadn't had his fill hugging her yet, but he knew when he was beaten. And Hachiro did just that, forcing the strange man let go of his mistress and earn a pet on the head.

The moment that was over, the dog barked happily and jumped off of them with the same ease. Instead of retreating to his mistress side though, he sat right between them, looking on as happy as he could be. Tokio, who hadn't had the will to remove herself from his person, resting her forehead on his chest, sighed heavily. "Yes Hachiro, we will be going back now."

"That we will be doing, indeed; back to the compound."

"Wh, Hajime! I have people I need to help, and—"

"—your father will be here in two days tops. Matsudaira-sama was additionally worried because of your father's arrival in fact." She made to speak but he thundered her. "If you dare ask why he would visit with all that's happened, I swear I'll grab you by the waist and put you on my shoulder again."

"No," she drawled comically "I hate that."

"Then, we're leaving. Now."

"But I promised Sato-san to help him find his daughter."

"And who in earth is that?"

She blushed. "He's a man I rendered unconscious some hours ago; he came to me for help because he heard I was a doctor and I thought he wanted to attack me. in my defence, he was holding a knife, so I assumed easier."

"Oh! Sato is the guy that woman thought attacked you."

"Ah, I wasn't the only one to assume then." He shook his head reassuringly. "Well, once he came to, he approached me. I was in a badly burnt house, looking for survivors. He came in after me, holding his hands up," a chuckle escaped her "requesting for my help. He explained the situation and after I took a look at him, we headed here…well, the house started falling apart, and I had to give up one of my favourite kimono, but the man was very helpful and respectful, found me something to wear immediately."

So that explained pretty much everything…except the blood. She barely had scratches and some burn marks. Then again, she was handling patients of all types, someone could have bled on her.

"I see…and I'm guessing you have to help him because you feel guilty?" She nodded repeatedly. "Fine," he gave in easily, "let's go find his daughter. What does she look like?"

"Oh, she's very easy to spot; she looks like a foreigner, blond hair and blue eyes, my age approximately." He stared; she gave him a look. "What?"

The last thing she expected was him to start laughing. "I ran into her three hours ago! She," he took a moment to settle "she's in good health, looking for her father, too."

"How fortunate! I feel better already."

"Yeah, come on. Let's go reunite them and then we leave." A meaningful glance was sent her way. "Immediately."

"Yes, alright, as you wish."

Saitou decided to be magnanimous and escort the man all the way to where the daughter was, not just give him directions. At first, he was quite sure it would take about two hours to get there…but he was wrong. It was mere twenty-minute walk. The only reason it felt that much longer was, simply, because he had been looking for Tokio and was going in circles. Actual circles. He wanted to push her off the horse out of spite.

But he didn't. instead, he kept holding her up, while holding on to the reigns, guiding the man and the horse to their destination. Hachiro trotted next to them, at his own pace. In fact, in front of them; for some reason, he fancied himself the protector of the party and was one step ahead of the horse at all times. Tokio found it adorable; Saitou thought it was an indirect insult, but realising this was an animal and not a person, he made no motion to stop it.

Once the family was brought together at last by chance, mishap and all the world's misunderstandings, the young woman thanked Saitou, thinking he did all he could to find him after she told him about it. He naturally denied it, but the woman's impression remained…eliciting a rather warm reaction from said woman, indeed no older than Tokio. Who, of course, had first row seat, propped up on the horse as she was, feeling like a thing rather than a person.

Despite all the glares she sent to Edda – named after her mother's mother, what an exotic sounding name – and the fact Edda herself would joke about how he found his prize and so on, Edda kept flirting with him right in front of her…and her own father no less! How shameless.

When they finally extricated themselves from their pleasantries, Tokio was glaring at nothing and everything. Easily sensing the root of her dismay, Saitou smirked. Instantly he knew he was going to tease her.

"It was a good idea to push me to bring him here. Felt rewarding to see them together again."

"Quite," she bit out.

"Not as rewarding as being thanked for delivering him." He had to savour her expression, so he paused for a second. "Or being thanked at all, for that matter."

Her "Hajime…" held warning.

"Humility and gratitude can get you a long way." He dared glance at her puffed up cheeks…and that was it; he broke. His I-may-be-joking-but-I-maybe-not voice was stripped away, an afternote of fondness left behind. "So, will you let me get up there behind you or should I not even try?"

She fought not to smile too much; she was too happy to see him again, so well, so unhurt, she wouldn't have really minded had Teruhime herself been flirting with him. "…I will allow it."

He offered her his hand to get off and then on again, but in the proper way. After she was settled, he jumped up behind her – earning a whine from the dog – and made himself comfortable. Hachiro whined some more but when he came to terms with him not being able to be up there with them, he started walking…next to them this once.

Saitou felt accomplished. And when she leaned on his chest, eyes shut, all the more so.

"Hajime…?"

"Hm?"

"I am happy to see you again." He hummed in response but it carried on for a while…so that meant "me, too". "I am sorry I caused you to worry." Short grunt; appreciation or agreement. "Welcome back."

"…it's good to be back."

He had a hundred things to think and talk about with Matsudaira. Who really was this Motoko? Did she act out of personal spite and/or gain, or was she a Chousuu supporter? Why had it been so easy for Tokio to sneak out? What if there was something planned for Tokio later, like an actual kidnapping, and the gain was monetary? They should be incredibly worried about such a leak for it could potentially endanger every single plan made inside this house. He should increase the number of guards, too, make them stricter when it comes to who is allowed to roam around at night. Enforce said rules. Keep a tight schedule. There were some other issues that had come to mind, too, but he seemed to forget. Slowly, all thoughts faded away in fact and only one remained: Tokio was napping in his arms, on his chest, this very moment.

She was well; she was safe. He could rest easy now.

* * *

 **A/N** : A taste of your own medicine sure is bitter...! But he didn't deserve this much heartache, truth be told. Oh well. Distance makes the heart grow fonder and the thought someone you loved died, really put things in perspective. Poor Matsudaira, though. Are you wondering who Motoko may be, too? I hope you are. xD

Hope you had fun mah lovelies; as always, leave a review on your way out and tell me what you thought. Kisses,  
FAI~~


	28. …and guard duty

**A/N:** Heeeey there peeps! How's it been going my lovelies? Long wait, I know and I'm sorry. I have been exhausted, some things took longer than they should have and work was grueling. Excuses, excuses, I know, but the creative bug hasn't left me at all and new ideas keep sprouting in my head and I have to sort them out. That being said, yay, on to the new chapter. Motoko, am I right? Just read. And yes, this was intentional. Everything is, in fact. I laugh diabolically while writing most of the times, just so you know.

Alright, I lied about that one. I usually sing horribly off-key. There. Now you know my secret.

 **H** **istorical facts** : None! Have been saving them for later.

 **Timeline:** July 25th - August 5th, 1864.

* * *

 **A fine lady...**

 **...and guard duty.**

"This is remarkable."

Those were the only words Matsudaira Katamori was able to speak ever since he heard one of his guards announce Saitou Hajime had been spotted riding towards the compound, with Tokio right there on the horse with him; there was nothing else coming out of his mouth. Honestly, who could blame him? They've been searching for her nonstop these past two days with no luck whatsoever…yet he comes back, searches only some mere hours and poof, there she is. She's back!

It was as remarkable as it was laudable. That man should depart from his general duties as a Shinsengumi and—…Matsudaira's thoughts came to a sudden stop as an idea was born in his mind. It wouldn't be a very bad deal…and her father would arrive in a few hours or a day…

"My lord—"

"Matsudaira-sama!"

"Tokio!"

Just as Saitou had entered the general area of the compound, at the edge of the in-progress new garden, and was about to announce their presence to the lord who was seen fast approaching, Tokio propelled herself towards him! She jumped off the horse unaided, kimono getting stuck under her feet; she stumbled and fell right into the lord's outstretched hands, who saw her stumbling and hurried to catch her.

They actually hugged and it lasted more than a second.

"My sweet, sweet girl! Where in Buddha's name have you been? Are you alright? How-" he turned to Saitou immediately "how did you find her? This is…this is remarkable. This is unbelievable! You must tell me everything from start to finish. Ah! Hachiro!"

He saw the dog only because he barked. He had been too busy noticing the clothes she was wearing, how it was inferior to anything her father or he himself, the Aizu-han, had ever given her; the cuts and bruises were unmistakable; dried blood on her sleeves, knees and nose. He missed none of it. But he promised himself not to show any signs of anger in front of Tokio, who had no doubt been abused by her captors, thus only adding to her fears and worries.

"No matter," he easily dismissed his own words "we'll get you inside now and have you rest, while Saitou and I talk about this case. You don't have to be troubled by it. Just rela—x…"

"Tokio-chan!"

"Tokio!"

"Tokio-sama!"

Five people came bounding out, seeing everyone else, other than the guards, had gone inside, light long gone. Teruhime and Okita appeared to be racing each other, with Okita employing all of his speed to bypass her last minute, uncaring and focused on Tokio. He wrapped his arms around her tight and actually lifted her off the ground! He was literally shoved to the side by the woman though, who simply elbowed him as soon as Tokio's feet touched the ground and replaced him with herself. Discreetly, or not that much, Saitou smacked Okita upside the head, murder in his eyes, while the short man feigned ignorance and innocence. Hachiro barking at him like mad helped.

Ochako and Nagakura respectfully waited until she was unhanded by the lady and bowed deeply – _as you too should have done, infuriating idiot_ , Saitou's eyes spoke to a still coy Okita – and only then did they ask her about her health.

"I am well, I was not harmed."

"Do not bother her with questions; you, too sister, please." Matsudaira stopped the onslaught of everyone wanting to know about ten things at the same time.

"If you may, my lord, I would like to ask you one or two things before Tokio goes inside:" Saitou took the floor "who is Motoko and how long have you known of our arrival?"

"…Motoko is one of my most loyal and oldest servants…and we found out you were coming not five minutes ago. This time of day, all but the guards are inside, you see, so we had no one coming and going, to see you earlier."

"Then time is of the essence." Saitou didn't miss the way his two friends looked at him the moment he mentioned the woman's name: recognition, alarm, suspicion confirmed. "I'd like one of your men to fetch her for us immediately so you can interrogate her."

But the lord was taken aback. "Motoko…? But she is harmless."

Saitou never missed a beat and as imperceptibly as possible, he nodded to Okita; if the lord needed to be persuaded into this, it would take forever and she could easily escape, if she already hasn't. No one noticed when the short man disappeared, despite never leaving Tokio's direct side.

"Those are the ones one should be most wary of. Nonetheless, once we get inside and everything is explained properly," he spared a strict glance for Tokio "you'll understand."

"Besides, her name came up in our own search, too" Nagakura admitted, confirming their previous looks "and we've been keeping a close watch on her; in fact, we put Kachako as her constant companion, so she wouldn't do anything without us knowing about it."

Teruhime was equally confused. "Why would poor old Motoko be on your suspect list?"

"She was the one spotted around and closest to Tokio's room the night she went missing," Nagakura answered expertly, looking at everyone over his glasses.

The two lords took a sharp breath at the same time, as if real siblings.

"Also, she actually knew Tokio was gone and said nothing so there's that," Saitou gave the finishing blow, deeming the ground was set satisfactorily. This once, both of their eyes widened in surprise, transitioning into anger and disbelief.

"She what!?" Teruhime all but screamed.

"Are you serious?"

Nagakura simply looked on, amazed at how the hell Saitou's instructions of "the one who was loitering around Tokio's room" could have been so true and accurate. That man was wasted in Shinsengumi, in the way it was operating now; he should be a man who solves real, impactful crimes. No wonder Hijikata put him in charge of finding out Battousai's identity…he could actually do it. He had actually glimpsed him during the Ikedaya affair, too.

Whence Tokio nodded, too, they could all see how the Aizu-han was undoubtedly in the process of cussing the woman out mentally, trying to retain his status yet at the same time furious with the developments.

"My lord, I'm not tired at all," Tokio urged, starting to walk inside the house first. The rest followed naturally. "I have no reason to go rest while Saitou-san explains things to you. Besides, I fear…I owe an explanation myself. Mostly, in fact."

Everyone gave her a look, which only intensified when they saw Saitou glare at her for a split second. "Let us all go inside and I shall explain everything."

.

The explanation was brief and to the point; it happened inside the Aizu-han's office, where all the guards had left once they had arrived and kept clear of in a ten-metre radius. Countless emotions fleeted across both lords' faces: Teruhime was about to slap her then looked like she wanted to hug her, settling for a violent tendency towards Motoko; Matsudaira simply looked on in utter bewilderment, then anger, complete disappointment, and maybe restraint. He finished with a strong disapproval fused with an unadulterated disgust.

"I am really disappointed in you Tokio."

Tokio simply bowed her head to the man's words.

"You are so much better than this," he continued, shaking his head. "I cannot fathom you would disobey me directly," he held up his hands, unable to comprehend her actions "and cause all this trouble. Granted," he backtracked "had Motoko not been two-faced, this wouldn't have blown up like this…but had you been a little more responsible or docile, we would have never been in this predicament. And to think your father is bound to come in a day or so…"

"I am deeply sorry my lord," was all she said, humbly "you are just and proper."

"Telling me I'm right won't appease my anger," he said but with little ire "nor my heart. You should have known better."

"I know my lord, forgive me."

"You made us worry too much!" Teruhime interjected, almost in tears of relief now.

"I am deeply sorry your ladyship."

Matsudaira shook his head again. "To think we considered you missing or maybe even dead…!"

She said nothing. She only bowed deeper. He sighed. "There is nothing else we can say to you, from what I see, as you already know what you did wrong. That still does not mean you will not be disciplined for this; there **will** be consequences. Well, you knew that would come to pass ever since you ran off doing whatever you wanted," and he wasn't wrong, she did know that "but I know you did not expect this entire mess. Still, your punishment will be equal to how much you made us worry."

Heh, she deserved it, Saitou thought with a smirk, and what a welcome change to see the golden girl, the favourite of the lord, getting chewed out for once.

"Many of your privileges will be revoked, at least for a month, effective whence your father's visit is over. You shall remain indoors and walk around only with Teruhime. You will not have any patients other than your lady, you will attend every social function they ask of you without a complaint and you won't be allowed to visit the hot springs."

Wisely, Tokio did nothing to contest the man and suffered in silence. Teruhime only nodded her agreement from the side, while Saitou watched with a mighty grin, trying but failing to conceal his satisfaction: hands in his sleeves, posture proper…and head held high, eyes looking down on her. finally, she was getting her dues. She was far too spoiled, if anyone asked him. And considering the emotional rollercoaster she sent him on, he'd say Matsudaira was being lenient!

"What you did was wrong and reckless; had Motoko alerted someone to your presence there, they could have easily abducted you or who knows what else, when we had no idea and you were utterly defenceless. Maybe it was planned for tomorrow or they had already put it in motion, they just couldn't find you. It was a miracle Saitou did and got you here safe and sound!"

 _Thank you!_ Saitou was ready to shout it out loud, he was that excited someone finally saw things his way.

"Not even that, look at what you are wearing—and so many discolorations from fire…what if you were burnt? What if you were in a collapsing building?" Tokio's ears were red; Saitou's glare too much. "What if anyone infected you with any disease? So, so rush of you Tokio."

"My lord," Teruhime intervened "let us not forget Tokio did what she did in an effort to relieve the people from suffering. She was not being selfish, in looking out for herself. She was being considerate of the people and their plight."

"Her sentiments are admirable but when one is liable to danger just by existing, getting lost in throngs of people is the worst strategy! Not to mention in an area where just being a woman is dangerous. You were attacked on your way to Aizu, they were attacked on their way to Kobe; and that was from people who did not know of her identity! Imagine someone who does, what they could come up with."

 _Best day ever_ , Saitou thought maliciously, finally someone says it as it is.

"Still, it's worth noting."

"It is, indeed; which is why I will not be telling her father." _Why not_ , seemed to be the collective question on everyone's face, other than Tokio's, but Matsudaira simply scoffed. "He would immediately take her back to Aizu" shit, Saitou hadn't thought of that "and no matter how mad I am at her this exact moment, I do not wish to see her leave my side. For what man could say to a father not to take back his favourite daughter when faced with such inability to keep her under control from her own impulses? Am I not responsible for her?"

"You are, brother," Teruhime admitted grim as Tokio blushed furiously.

"Thus, how do you expect me to defend myself to her father other than I failed?" He stared at aforementioned daughter challengingly. "Whatever you do, reflects on me and is a direct result of my treatment of you. I have been lenient and trusting…but maybe a little too much. Thus, you shall be put under strict watch. And that is another one of your punishments. I will not forbid you from walking Hachiro or going to the market for essentials, but you won't be doing any of those things without an escort."

She said nothing, but they all saw the regret on her face, the annoyance. It was well-known, how much she hated guards surrounding her. "While your father is here and after he leaves, too; you'll be on probation. Show me you learnt from your mistake, and I shall set you free."

"Y…yes my lord." She tried not to sound sharp, she did bring this to herself.

"Katamori," Teruhime was quick to step in "you know as well as I do that we can spare no man for such a task: those who do not build with the rest are tasked with their protection as well as ours."

"I am aware."

"Then who?"

"That is a whole other matter, but since you brought it up…" the lord's eyes slid to the tallest Shinsengumi. "If Hijikata agrees, I would like Saitou to fulfil that role."

Both Tokio and Saitou's eyes snapped to him in a split second. Saitou blinked once. "My lord, am I being punished, too?" That comment earned him an involuntary giggle from Teruhime, while Tokio, she really couldn't help it, actually smacked his arm. It was only a joke though…but there was some truth to his statement. He had important things to do, he couldn't play around with Tokio, no matter how delightful it would be. Though, it would be nice, seeing her every day, and sanctioned, too. Despite it being right after promising himself to try and let her go.

"No such thing," the lord assured, glaring at Tokio for her misconduct and incensed she didn't seem to regret it one bit "but not only are you inherently capable of flushing her out from the oddest of places, but you also seem to know her heart well enough to predict her movements. Not to mention," he turned to his sister "he is of strong character and will not be swayed by a lady's tears or smiles. What he is tasked with, he will do unhindered. He's proven that much. There's also the matter of her father's opinion of the man, quite high already, thus he would approve. So, it is my desire to appoint this task to him…should he accept that is."

Saitou knelt in front of the lord, bow deep. "Please disregard my earlier statement, I was only trying to lighten the mood. I would be honoured, should Hijikata allow it."

Her residual glare was cute, but held two quite different meanings, depending on who you asked. Matsudaira would think she was slighted by Saitou's comment and angered to be saddled with a guard, but the other two knew the truth. She had been secretly happy to hear Hajime would be with her for the next entire month and then some; why wasn't he happy, too? It was annoying to see him react so convincingly as being the one wronged.

"Perfect. Now go tell Nagakura to bring Okita and Motoko here."

"Yes, my lord."

He stepped outside and saw the bespectacled man, who was stationed at the end of the corridor. With a nod, he knew what he had to do and took a right turn. In three seconds, he returned and briskly walked towards Saitou; in less than a minute, a cheery Okita, dragging an ill-tempered middle-aged woman, made an appearance.

Ah, so this was the infamous Motoko. She must have been a beauty in her prime, for even now, she could be considered pretty. Cheekbones high, nose a perfect curve, hair straight and long, black sprinkled with white. Lines of age could be seen on her face, even more pronounced by her sneering expression. She was rattled, knew she was caught. The proverbial cat was out of the bag and now she had to deal with the fallout. And her, there would be no lectures for her; some horrible fate awaited this woman: death, torture or both. Maybe imprisonment, if Matsudaira felt particularly unforgiving. Whatever her fate, it was not to be envied.

And for good reason.

With all the nonchalance in the world, he casually leaned to the side, hands tangled in his sleeves. When they came close enough, he took one out and, employing the scabbard of his sword, he drew the door open. The motion had the desired effect and the woman's anger was taken down a peg, fright replacing a big chunk of it. he looked at her with a small smirk, while he allowed everyone to enter the room before him. As soon as Nagakura was inside, too he finally closed the door behind him.

"Motoko," Matsudaira started, betrayal in his eyes "why?"

"Why what my lord?" Her words were ordinary but her tone was flippant.

"Why did you do this?"

"I didn't do anything, my lord."

He sighed, disappointed. "Don't lie to me, please, I am quite irritable in this particular moment. I cannot employ my usual restraint. Tell me the truth and everything will go much faster."

"And easier," Okita reminded, letting go off her finally.

"Less painfully, too," Nagakura assured, while Saitou casually fiddled with his sword.

"What is it that drove you to do something like this?"

"…like what? I do not know what these men have been telling you, but I did nothing wrong."

She was still feigning innocence, with Tokio right there in the room? The audacity of this woman! "You aim to deny that not only did you see Tokio but you also spoke with her?"

"Indeed. I never saw her that night; maybe she's mistaken _with some other night_ she decided to leave her room at a late hour."

Tokio grew ten shades dark, tirades of shame and anger at the tip of her tongue. She was seething all over, hair standing straight! She was both being threatened and invalidated at the same time—the nerve of this woman!

"Are you implying something?" Matsudaira all but barked at her.

"Do not fall for her tricks, my lord," Okita rushed in to save the situation "instead of implying, if she had anything to say, she would outright say it."

"Then let me say it: three nights ago, was not the only time Tokio left at a very late hour of the night to go and pursue one of her latest fancies." Motoko's eyes slid to Okita dangerously. "She's been doing it ever since the Roshigumi came to Kyoto; it just so happened this once was medicine instead of men."

"How dare you!?"

Teruhime and Tokio had gone pale; Okita was the only one maintaining the perfect poker face, as Nagakura and Saitou had the same expression of offended shock.

"To even think of saying such defamations about her, shame on you!" It was a good thing Matsudaira was enraged and was too busy shouting in her face to notice any of that. "Apologise to her, right now!"

"I will do no such thing; and I never lied; I never saw or talked to her that night she snuck out. And if this man," her head jerked to the shortest man in the room who was holding her just a minute ago "was so quick to grab me and bring me in front of you, then maybe, just maybe, you two had arranged it to happen so, for I was the only witness to your unsavoury after-midnight rendezvous."

Tokio all but slapped her! It was Saitou who held her back, his hand finding the way around her waist easily. He was not going to lie, he was about to panic for a moment there, when she started speaking of late night escapades, but it was fortunate she never got to follow Tokio outside and see who she was really meeting with.

"There's no need for violence," his cool voice was heard, and Okita actually smiled wider, challenging the woman "despite the slight offered for no other reason than this woman trying to get herself out of a tough situation. I admire your sense of self-preservation," he complimented wryly "trying to slander the people making the accusations. But I'm afraid, they do not hold water."

His intervention seemed to calm everyone down, seeing Teruhime took a deep breath after a long time, and Matsudaira actually stopped to listen. Saitou let go of Tokio, who settled down significantly and he stepped in front of the accused. "She claimed she saw you and talked; you claimed she must have confused this time with another, but then how could you possibly know she did it to pursue medicine if you hadn't talked to her?"

Motoko stopped to blink. "Matsudaira-sama said s-"

"He never said anything on the matter; none of us did. You knew because Tokio told you, the night she was sneaking out; the same night she asked you not to tell on her and wait until _the morning_ , so she could have a head start. You knew because you did exactly what you deny and tried to charge her with more than one instances of her doing it, just to throw us off your scent."

"That is a lie! I saw her sneaking out a dozen of times; I even saw Teruhime-sama and her maid help her do it."

The aforementioned woman scoffed, trying to hide her cough of shock. "You think I would risk my lady-in-waiting's health for an inconsequential love affair? Ridiculous."

"Not only Tokio, she now attacks her ladyship, too? How bold," Okita commented as the best gossip in town, and Nagakura played right along, enabling him to say more. "Surely, I am dispensable so she can say whatever she wants and no one would bat an eye, but both the ladies? She must be truly desperate to appear innocent. _Who knows who she's working for_ , to be this panicked."

"Okita-san, how right you are!"

"Besides, the one who found Tokio was me," Saitou continued his onslaught of charges "and not Okita; if that had been their plan, it would have hinged on a third party apprehending you, especially since you'd turn to point the finger at him. Not to mention, we had no contact with anyone from this compound while we were away; we had no idea when we'd be coming back. When we did return, to find Tokio was missing, we were all equally shocked. You cannot possibly imply Tokio went out on such a limb in the hopes Okita would understand her ulterior motives without a single line being exchanged for more than a month and then proceed to do all of this."

Motoko kept losing her colour, the more Saitou spoke; Matsudaira on the other hand, seemed to be the one to absorb it, as he was getting redder by fury by the second.

"And not to burst your bubble, but I was the one who put everything in motion. I ordered Nagakura and Okita to keep an eye on the person or people they found out were near her private chambers the night she went missing and it just happened to be you. Ask anyone in this compound, neither Okita, nor Nagakura zeroed in on you beforehand."

Motoko looked pathetic now, eyebrows dropping and eyes pleading. "So, if you choose to tell us the real reason of your silence **now** , we shall deal with you with the appropriate kindness. If not, then I'm afraid there's nothing we can do." He turned to Matsudaira. "We will have to take her to Hijikata."

What little colour she had left, drained from her face. every person in the capital had known of the Ikedaya affair and how it was prevented because of Hijikata's "persuasive abilities". He came to make a name for himself as the most ruthless, sadistic information gatherer, a title one of the patriot's side would not take lightly.

Much like her right now.

"Ah, indeed," Nagakura immediately agreed "Hijikata-sama would be able to extract the truth from her, as he is known to do. Never failed once, in fact. It's his hidden talent."

"Besides, if it is for the sake of your lordship, he'd be even more enthusiastic in the task, trying his best to help," Okita added in the end, never losing his smile. "He thinks the world of you, my lord and he would not hesitate—."

"Enough!" Motoko's cry was strangled and coloured by her tears. "I will talk, tell you all I know, just…promise to keep that man away from me."

Everyone looked at each other satisfied. "If you speak the truth, I won't let him anywhere near you," Matsudaira agreed graciously.

"Al…alright, I will explain why I…said nothing. It all started five years ago." It was suspiciously close to the time Tokio arrived in Kyoto. "My son was apprehended for forcing himself on a woman."

Teruhime and Matsudaira looked unaffected by her words, but all else looked at her as if she was delivering some real news. "She was an upper-class woman, rich and beautiful; she was twenty; he was twenty-two." She took a moment, trying to gather her wits.

"Their relationship had started two years prior. She had met him at a gathering, when he was employed as Matsudaira-sama's guard; she was a guest there, of course, and it just happened. My son loved her, had aspirations to marry her one day; I kept telling him how that was impossible, given our lot in life, but he wouldn't listen. She wouldn't either, simply did as she pleased and led him on. As the days, weeks, months even year went by, they started being less careful, more impulsive. In the end, they were discovered."

She shut her eyes; the pain in her voice was almost tangible, rendering everyone speechless, yet at the same time knowing what was about to follow. "She immediately blamed him, claimed he attacked her; that that was the first time anything like that ever happened. He…he loved her too much to say anything," teas ran down her cheeks "simply bore all of it. In the end," she took a deep breath "they executed him."

Everyone shivered; but it was Tokio who felt her skin crawl the most, her spine that was tingly. Cautionary tail in the flesh.

"And I asked of you my lord," her pain had turned into anger now, despite the tears "I had begged you to save his life! You could testify for him, help him escape with his life, even if I were to never see him again! I asked you to spare him, my foolish son, lead him away from the capital. My husband was dead since my son was ten and my daughter died of illness not seven years ago; Rin was all I had, my last hope. He was all I had."

A long breath; the tears stopped and the pain dissipated. "He was all I had." It sounded void of all emotion, an empty truth.

"She took him from me and you did nothing to help me. Me, your most devoted, loyal and supporting servant! I had to watch my son beheaded! You gave me condolences and a raise but what would I do with pretty words and money when I have no one to share them with!? You took the only thing that mattered to me and tried to tell me it was not important! Patted me on the back, said it would get better with time.

But it didn't.

The only thing that did was my ability to hide my disgust; hide many things; keep them tucked away and wield them to my benefit…so I started gathering information and stood around in all the right places, until someone approached me, said they had another job for me." She snorted. "I took it no questions asked." She finally looked up at the lord, facing him without a shred of fear. "And for the past three years I have been feeding information to a team of Chousuu men who saw the war coming and wanted to be prepared."

"And what are the names of those men?"

"I didn't care to know all of them, but I know three: Katsura Kogoro," everyone stared at her incredulously "a young red-haired boy who lately has been escorting him, acting as his bodyguard; Himura, if I recall." She scoffed. "So young, don't even know what he's doing there. His mother will be worried sick…" she trailed off, more like talking to herself more than anything. "And a man named I'izuka."

But Saitou stared harder; the two Shinsengumi men turned to stare at him this once and even Tokio realised what was just said meant: they finally had a name to connect to the face of the Battousai! It was Himura. And to think it came from such an unlikely source…but it was only natural in the end. Why shouldn't Katsura, one of the patriot's leaders and most prominent figures, pull all of the stops and have a spy close to Matsudaira Katamori himself?

But the thing was…Katsura has fallen from grace lately; so have his men and informants, naturally. Could that be the reason Tokio wasn't snatched by anyone in the end? It wouldn't hurt to give it a shot.

"So, you tried communicating to your friends the scoop of Takagi Tokio being unattended in the worse part of town, only to find no one heeded your call." Motoko said nothing to Saitou's claims. "And it would take longer than a day to contact men of the Chousuu side that remained here, so well hidden after the Kinmon no hen incident, so she remained unharmed."

The older woman tried not to show her contempt but couldn't hide it; but Saitou could discern another sort of emotion flickering there, one that told him maybe the contempt was the act after all. He considered. " _Or_ , maybe, you are so well connected that you did manage to find those other people you wanted and it was only a matter of chance I found her before them."

"The guards did say she went to town this morning, supposedly looking for Tokio-chan," Okita informed immediately "maybe it happened then."

Bingo! She lost all of the colour she had managed to gather back and now kept looking between them like a deer caught in the headlights.

Nagakura finally spoke in his usual tone and informed everyone that "cells of the rebels remain in the capital still; it shouldn't be too much of a surprise. The real surprise is how well-connected Motoko-san is." A meaningful look. "And how she will lead us to them, if she does not wish to die."

"I care not for my life!"

"Then she will lead us to them, or Hijikata will convince her to do so."

They could see her cursing herself under her breath, for giving them such a bargaining chip. "…alright, alright. I understand. I will. But if you want this to appear truthful, you should really let me go."

"You will tell us their names and how you contacted them. Once we confirm the information, we shall no longer need you, and instead of executing you for treason, we will find some other way to punish you," Nagakura summed up expertly. "I never meant we would release you." Then he turned to the Matsudaira. "That is, if the lord agrees."

But the Aizu-han was not paying attention to the developing conversation anymore; both he and Teruhime-sama were looking at each other regretfully, humbly and muted. "You do us an injustice," he said instead, stuck back two minutes ago.

"We did all we could to save Rin's life, but the girl's father was adamant," Teruhime continued.

"Their… _indiscretions_ left her with child. Her father was furious for he had to explain how she was two months pregnant when the attack happened a week ago. So, now he had to find a husband, too and do it fast all the while trying to hide his daughter's predicament. He was as unforgiving as they come, he would not be swayed. And I don't think the girl found out about Rin's fate, until after she had her child." He sighed. "Yes, it was her fault for claiming she was assaulted, but she recounted. Just no one cared or listened."

"Do not play me for a fool! If you wanted, you could have stopped the execution!"

"There was no changing the man's opinion. And it was his daughter that was shamed. Do not forget, in cases like these, it's always the woman's reputation at stake."

"But the man's neck on the line!" she retorted.

"Indeed; which is why I was sad I had no other choice but to watch it happen."

"You keep saying that, but you know you could have done-!"

"There is no end to this conversation," Saitou intervened "we should wrap this up. The woman didn't even blink to the news she has a grandchild." That was a low blow, he knew, but the sooner this woman stopped talking, the better. "I suggest Nagakura takes Tokio to her room, Okita escorts Teruhime-sama to hers and I stay here with Motoko and you my lord, to get the needed information."

"No, you take her, Saitou," Matsudaira opined, sighing deeply "better start getting acquainted with the layout of the building. Nagakura-san shall stay here and Okita will indeed escort my sister to her room." He put his face in his hand. "This has been a very long day."

That signalled everyone's retreat and men and women fell into place; the first pair had barely stepped out of the room, when Motoko turned to them.

"Use my son's tale as a lesson, Okita-san," she spitefully snapped, pretending to be unbothered "and don't involve yourself with fine ladies any further."

Tokio's heart sunk to the floor; she wanted to throw up. And the way Saitou remained perfectly expressionless throughout this whole exchange, left her feeling even worse.

"I have no idea what you're talking about, but I can swear on my life and the life of every single person within the Shinsengumi, Tokio would never sneak out of her room to come meet me at midnight."

Tokio's ears burned and she wanted to die!

"And I can also swear, she would never be as careless as that woman in your tale. Maybe you had her confused with her cute maid, that's been sneaking off to meet Nagakura-san; according to him, her lady has been gracious enough to lend her, her gowns."

"Th-th-that's true, but, Okita-san, please don't…!"

Okita laughed, waving him away. "Right, you were keeping it a secret; well, the cat's out of the bag, sorry. But revealing a harmless secret like this is nothing compared to finding a spy, is it? Bye now," he finished with a wink and urged Teruhime forward.

Seeing those two were the first couple to leave the room, and Tokio was trapped behind them, she could finally proceed to freedom herself. "Goodnight everyone; if my lord permits me, I would like to take a bath here."

"You may," he indulged her with another sigh.

The door behind them drew shut and at the same time, so did her eyes. So shut in fact, she felt pain, but didn't bother opening them, until she heard laughter, courtesy of Okita, again. "What a day," he told no one in particular and kept his pace brisk.

"What a smart man," Teruhime countered "to say something like that and draw suspicion off of her."

"I don't know what you're talking about my lady," he feigned ignorance, "I only spoke the truth."

"Indeed," she assured, a little thrown by how convincingly he lied, unsure if he really was aware of the circumstance or not "but one truth can be used to hide another, yes?"

"I guess!"

Still unsure of his intentions or the amount of information he was privy to, she stopped there. But with her, so did all the pleasantries and an abnormal silence stretched. "What was that last bit about you getting to know the layout, Saitou-san?" Okita inquired once it all got too stifling.

"…his lordship asked me to act as a personal guard to Tokio while her father visits and then some; a punishment to her for sneaking out."

"Ooooh, you upset his highness Tokio-chan!" She nodded shily. "But what a promotion for you Saitou-san! You'll be close to the lord at all times! Mmmm, I'm jealous; Harada-san was right: you take all the good assignments."

"I didn't ask for it."

"In fact, he almost rejected it," Teruhime informed, giggling as she went, deciding to torture at least one of them.

"So cruel of you Saitou-san!" It was said through supressed laughter but the edge was there. "I'd happily kill for such a pleasant duty."

"You make sure to take your medicine first," Saitou immediately snapped and came to a stop. He suddenly took a bow. "My lady, have a nice night."

Ah, it was the parting point. They all bowed to one another and went their two separate ways.

"I know what you're thinking."

His deep voice put an end to the creeping discomfort. Her eyes snapped up to see a small smirk on his lips, hands in his sleeves like always. He too was looking at her, but was facing forward, deploying the edge of his eyes for his task. Back straight, shoulders lax…he was in a good mood. That was surprising.

"But don't; don't compare circumstances, or yourself to that woman; or me to that man; there's no reason."

Involuntarily, her heart fluttered, a weight lifted from her shoulders. The modest grin started gaining ground and soon enough, she was smiling. He couldn't help the thought of how much happiness suited her.

"How did you know I was thinking about that?"

"It was pretty obvious by the pathetic look on your face—"

"Hajime!"

"—and it stands to reason, considering our situation…but it's not the same. It may be similar, but it's not the same."

He would have never been caught; he would have never got that far, honestly. Besides, if he really wanted something, he got it, he'd do anything to get it. He wouldn't get killed for it.

She simply nodded; he was right of course, though her own point of view was a little different. The most scandalous thing she could say about them was they had hugged once; that was nothing close to getting pregnant. But still, the fact two people with that much difference in status were attracted to one another remained. And all the things she heard this day, this one definitely took the cake of bizarre news.

No one accounted for the future though.

"At least now I know why you keep saying I'll be the death of you." He gave her a meaningful look. "I won't actually **be** the death of you, I promise."

"You'd better."

"I bring good fortune, remember?"

"Let us hope so."

"You do realise Matsudaira-sama _adores_ you, yes? From all the men out of the Shinsengumi, you're his favourite." Rolling her eyes, she scoffed. "Saitou this, Saitou that; ever since you protected the home two weeks ago, he's been fawning over you."

A smug grin took over his face. "Let him fawn over someone other than you, don't be greedy, hime-sama."

And then a lull of conversation guided them to her room. It was relaxed this once, making both calm enough to think through the day carefully. It was a crazy one, to be sure, for him more than her honestly, and his near misses and near heart-attacks from all the bad news. She too was tired both physically and mentally but at least the news had been good ones for the most part.

She still had misgivings about her father's arrival. But that didn't matter as much. What did was how elated she felt when she saw Saitou in the middle of that tent two hours ago; how warm his embrace was when she leaned into it on the horse; how steady and sturdy his arm was, supporting her now even. But it was other matters she wanted to discuss.

"So, Himura, huh?"

"…don't pry into this Tokio. The less you know the better."

"But this is a very important lead in your-"

"No matter what it is, I won't be able to do anything about it for I have to babysit you for a month. And the hunt we could have made...! Though I am quite positive we shall not find Katsura here, he is too smart to linger."

"Oh is that so?" He nodded earnestly, not quite catching the layer of annoyance in her voice.

"And he has definitely advised the Battousai to do the same, if the red haired man is really him. I cannot be sure of that of course; nor will I be able to personally establish that for the next few weeks, but I could ask for Nagakura to take note on his patrols and report something back. Just because I'll be confined here, it doesn't mean the others can't come visit me."

"I am **truly** sorry you have to be trapped in the thankless job of seeing me everyday and can't pursue your violent manhunt," her tone and her words did not match; he was about to nod to what she was saying until the content sank in. He stopped to look at her and saw her face transform into the perfect example of cool, unaffected indifference, masking the anger bubbling underneath. "I understand how difficult it must be for you."

His eyebrow raised high, smirk forming. "Don't be greedy, hime-sama," he repeated purposefully "and instead be happy I am still talking to you."

"But if you truly do not wish to be here, I can easily convince Matsudaira-sama to swap Souji with you," she continued, as if she had never heard him "as an attempt to further prove nothing is going on between me and him."

"Now you're just being ridiculous."

"I do recall him being excited at the prospect of such a pleasant duty," she went on, stubbornly ignoring him and his sour countenance "it'd be a great shame to force the one for what the other would gladly-"

"If he likes his teeth as they are, he wouldn't dare," he commented darkly, but after a moment he let up. He sighed. "Allow me to rephrase. I am not happy being unable to do anything close to my real duties; I'm not happy I can't do anything to impact the community right now in any way. I did just come back from war and I want to do things...! But if I am to be confined in a place and tied to a person, it is fortunate that person is you."

Pouting, she crossed her arms. "That's not what you said any of the three times you complained about it."

"Maybe I thought you'd know how I think like by now."

She blushed. "That's not fair...!"

"Neither are you, throwing Souji in there to make me jealous."

A beat of silence; a giggle. "But you took the bait anyway."

"I can't help it," he admitted lowly, and she actually laughed. "Shut up."

"Have a nice night, Hajime," she said through chuckles "rest well."

"Try not to cause a country-wide panic till tomorrow, hime-sama."

"I'll try."

.

"Looks like my daughter has two loyal guard dogs following her around lately," Kojuuro commented to Matsudaira. "How interesting."

It had been two days ever since he had arrived, he hadn't mentioned it at all. He'd noticed, he simply assumed someone would explain to him sooner rather than later. But seeing both daughter and friend remain silent, his curiosity piqued, so now, as they walked amongst the common folk of the capital at the market, he decided to breech the subject.

They watched as Tokio attempted to pick something out from a pile of unsavoury-looking things and at the same time the hilt of Saitou's sword wacked her hand lightly. She withdrew her hand, properly scolded, and continued browsing.

"These are turbulent times, my friend; I do not wish to part with her, but I do realise it's dangerous. No harm in using a capable man to protect her."

"Oh, I agree. I simply assumed the certain man would have more important things to do than babysit Tokio."

Still at the same booth, Tokio leaned down very low, in an effort to take a whiff of something—maybe a flower or a liquid, they couldn't be sure from where they were standing. A tired Saitou shook his head and used the length of his scabbard to stop her, putting it on her chest. A little bothered, she straightened.

Matsudaira suppressed a laugh. "How peculiar, he said something similar."

"See? How in earth did you convince him? And how come you picked him? Wasn't he busy with other duties?"

Kojuuro was being unnaturally thorough with his questions; usually the first explanation was the only one he needed. Just the fact he made further inquiry put Matsudaira in a state of nerves. Could someone have talked?

"I'd been using one of my own guards but whence the Shinsengumi returned, I decided to ask for him—Tokio deserves the best and I believe he is just that." A smirk "Hijikata obliged, even if he was a little annoyed by it. He has high aspirations for him, so he wants him close," he had to explain to Kojuuro.

"I don't blame him. I sense something in him, too."

That particular moment, the vendor came out from behind his stall, trying to secure a sale with Tokio who was taken with whatever it was that had that strong scent but he came to stand too close to her without her realising. Saitou, ever-watchful, ever-critical, practically walked between the man and her, effectively isolating her, keeping her with her back to him and her front to the stall. His look remained harmless but there was just something about his height and demeanour that scared the vendor three paces behind.

"He's quite intuitive," Kojuuro finally found the right word, "as well as intelligent."

"He's eligible for a promotion," Matsudaira mused out loud.

"As he should…!"

Watching how Saitou meditated the transaction between Tokio – who in the end purchased said pungent pot of…dirt, as they could finally see – and the vendor, they both smiled. There was a strong protective streak in him, manifesting in the most mundane ways. Tokio seemed to have noticed herself, respectfully staying out of the way.

"I do believe we'll see great things from him," her father concluded, a faint smile on his lips. Where the sudden good mood had come from, he did not know.

.

It became a usual thing to greet Saitou both in the mornings and the nights; he was given special permission from his vice commander – begrudgingly – to stay at the Matsudaira compound for the duration of his duty and receive reports there. He was the first person to rise and the last to lie; he could be seen patrolling with the rest of the guards at times, at others, he would meditate in the moonlight, or exercise. It was admirable how he kept training both his mind and body even now, in an unfamiliar environment.

Kojuuro came to hold Saitou in high esteem. His ethic and his character, combined with his prowess made for a most respectable member of the society, an aspiring swordsman with good reason for each and every one of said aspirations. This week he came to know him a little better, either from short conversations or second hand telling of events from his daughter or the Aizu-han himself, he appreciated him all the more. He was too right in regarding him so highly…

What was up with his wife's evasive attitude then?

Once they had left after New Year's, his darling had been positive, but positively illusive about her impression of him. She had made no effort to talk of him more and decided to keep quiet about how fitting she found him for his position or how worthy of the future Matsudaira had in store for them. When he departed for the capital, in fact, she had all but steered clear of any topics concerning him.

It had put him on edge.

But after spending this much time in his presence, he concluded that maybe his wife was simply being remissive. If there was anything wrong with him lurking beneath the surface that she had seen, she would have said, she wasn't a simpleton. With new-found appreciation, he spent his days at the compound in ease and relaxation, knowing his daughter was safe even if he wasn't there to see it. He trusted Saitou enough to believe that.

.

"You know, Kojuuro, I had an idea…"

It wasn't a gathering exactly, nor a formal dinner. Many people mingled, some standing, others drinking seated; light music played by some of the most famed musicians while food was on full display, delicious and succulent. Once more, for these two weeks Kojuuro has been in the capital, Matsudaira's home became a source of entertainment for the upper-class.

It was men from the Mimawarigumi who patrolled the compound in an effort to protect them this once, but no one really paid them any attention, for it had become an unspoken rule by then: if Tokio was invited, then the safest place to be was inside the room with her, for her guard was none other than the most capable man of the Shinsengumi unit and say what they like about them, these men knew how to fight.

So, with Saitou Hajime in the room, who'd dare cause an uproar?

And tonight, was such a night: Tokio invited, standing right across from her two caretakers. She was in the company of two young men and – of course – her tireless protector who made himself invisible, to better watch the scene unfold.

That is to say, being invisible didn't mean he paid no attention to whatever was said next to him, he wasn't deaf. And what the man talking said must have been an improbable amount of stupid, seeing as both Saitou and Tokio reacted as they could barely believe what was being voiced. They even went as far as to glance at each other, make sure they were really hearing that. Once certain, they proceeded to show the same amount of humour and pretence of engagement in whatever he was proposing or spouting, shaking their heads and alternating between humming in agreement or smiling conversationally. The speaker took his leave not long after that, taking the other young man with him, leaving the two of them alone and free to have an entire conversation in non-verbal cues:

Tokio widened her eyes comically, to which he nodded he understood and then shook his head; Tokio smiled and looked down to the side, towards the way the man left from. A look of raised eyebrows full of meaning followed from Saitou and Tokio suppressed a giggle. Biting her lip to stop herself she finally turned away, the swordsman taking that as a signal to revert to his old self.

Not a long second later, some other people accosted her, and it started all over again.

"What is it that you thought of, Katamori?"

Somehow, whenever Tokio was present, both her father and Matsudaira's gaze would be drawn to her, then linger; having her interact with so many people put both of them on edge. Though…that wasn't quite true. They'd do it even when they were alone and the only other person in attendance was her guard. Maybe it was the fact she was always next to a man that made both of them seek her out, see how she was doing. And again, tonight was no exception—they were staring almost maliciously at the men by her side. Even if they wanted her to socialise, find a husband easier.

Maybe it was a dad thing.

"I've been watching Tokio this past week and some; I have come to the conclusion she doesn't appear to have a lot of things in common with most men of our class."

Kojuuro hummed in agreement, distracted by the look his daughter sent Saitou's way, who immediately and accurately translated it into "take me away from these troublesome people" and excused her by offering his arm as she pretended to lose her balance, pointing at her ankle.

"Rather, she appears to dislike them."

"I noticed," he confirmed, despite this being the first time he really did, following her take a seat, supposedly tired. And yet, there was nothing in her posture that spoke of an injury, no contortion of the face to indicate real pain.

Kojuuro remembered a night long ago, New Year's Eve, when she had supposedly hurt her ankle and excused herself. Back then she appeared to be in real pain, but the idea that she could be simply pretending better hit him like a horse! But what for? She loved the fireworks, why would she miss them?

"And yet, she always seems content in the company of swordsmen like Saitou-san…"

"Uh-huh," he agreed, seeing it happen right in front of his eyes:

Tokio effectively drove all the would-be annoyances away, walking to the furthest part of the room – no limp or pretence of pain this once –, with Saitou being the only one following. She sat there, looking out of the window in contemplative silence and allowed him in her space, thus sharing it with him, who seemed to appreciate the unexpectedly quiet moment. They stayed like that for a while, doing nothing but breathing, enjoying the night breeze. Then the moment was spent, and Saitou turned to look around the room again. Tokio seemed reluctant to re-enter reality, but his subtle nod towards the crowded room made her face the facts. Sighing, she stood and headed to the party.

Something kicked inside; a stinging yet not unexpected feeling. What could it be? Why did his mind connect that with Saitou, even when the latter seemed to have done nothing out of the ordinary or anything too drastic to excuse such the rush of bitterness? Was his concern real or did it have to do with those paternal instincts again, seeing Saitou was the one man at her side at any given moment?

"What I am trying to say is, it wouldn't be too bad if you geared your efforts towards…a samurai, for instance. Or someone well-versed in things such as these, a fighter; a man of action."

For the first time during that conversation Kojuuro looked away from his daughter and stared at the Aizu-han for a long moment, without speaking a word. _Oh._ He detected the issue: it felt a little too much like watching a couple, when he looked at them from afar. And he instinctively seethed all over because _his daughter_ and she wasn't even married yet! But they did awfully look like it though...so maybe if he found someone who was proper for her, then— "you are right."

He stole glances to where she stood, but didn't hold her image too much. "Maybe that will bring us good fortune, too and I'll finally manage to get her married."

"We have indeed suffered in that department."

"That we have; her mother and I both. I, more than anyone, having to contend with both my wife and your sister for my choices."

"Teruhime only wants what's best for Tokio, you know that."

He sighed. "But I still have to hear it." He shook his head. "At least Tokio has been reasonable."

"She truly has." With an appreciative nod, both men closed the subject and moved to another.

At the same time, Tokio sneezed. "Oh, sorry," she murmured embarrassed, hand already hiding her face.

Saitou resisted the urge to smirk. "Someone's talking about you, it seems." He scoffed. "Take a guess, I suppose; everyone in here could be."

Shaking her head, she rubbed her nose. "Don't jinx it."

"Why are we even here? You… _hate_ " that was said much quieter "most men in this room and you are the only woman—even Teruhime turned down the invitation."

A goofy smile reached her lips. "But I get to dress nicely and go somewhere with you."

He _really_ wanted to put his face in his hand and pinch his nose, but the formality did not allow him. "You are worse than Okita."

"I take that as a compliment."

"Don't," he hurriedly shot her down, but spoke no longer, noticing a couple of men approaching them, all airs. He had learnt to distinguish between pleasant and unpleasant spoiled rich boys by the manner of their walking. They were most definitely the latter, so he shut up and pretended to be invisible once more.

* * *

 **A/N** : Subtlety, you know? I love this trope. Hope papa Takagi doesn't get a heart attack if or when he realises what's going on with his daughter...near miss with Okita there, too. Man, I've been itching to write the next two chapters since I started this fic, just so you know, and I am really happy it's getting to that part. Not that it remained unaltered since its conception - I adapt, you know - but it's still there so I adore finally getting to it.

As always, leave a review on your way out~~ love you, and see you next time.


	29. …and childhood friends

**A/N** : I want to start this off by saying:

I am sorry. I am so SO so incredibly sorry. This is laaaaaaaaaaate. Really late.

BUT

I am a piece of trash. No, just kidding. I really had no time and when I did, I was dead on my feet, tired af. To think I even promised to be a beta reader but I haven't been able to do that as well, because I really had no time. I'm sorry sweetie, you know who you are. I'm getting to it tho. I also had to get in the spirit again, and when I can barely keep my eyes open I can't be bothered with the computer, only paper. But writing the entire thing on paper was lacking because I STILL HAD TO TRANSFER IT, damn idiot. Why didn't I just portion it? Because I'm an idiot. Anyhow, I finally managed to write it! Yay. For those of you who are fed up with my schedule, I know, I'm really sorry. I don't know when the next update will be but I'll try to make it in time. Easter is fast approaching in Greece (8th of April in fact) and it will only get hectic from now on. Still, I love you all, you're the best.

If anyone saw it coming clap their hands.

 **Historical facts** :  
1\. On August 13, 1864 the First Chousuu expedition took place. It was a retaliatory expedition for daring to attack the capital. Everyone was summoned to the front, Shinsengumi included.  
2\. No one ever actually battled. The shogun was appeased by the offering of the heads of the instigators from the Chousuu side aka they beheaded the ones responsible. The one who brokered the deal was none other than Satsuma's pride Saigo Takamori, a well-known, honourable samurai. (he'll play a part later in the story somehow but if anyone can guess how please share it with me, I'll die of excitement)  
3\. At the end of August, upon their return, Saitou was part of a group of six men (including Nagakura and Harada) who petitioned to have Kondou removed from his position as head of the Shinsengumi for being too despotic. Matsudaira Katamori called a meeting to settle the dispute. That is the truth. But seeing I have written Kondou completely differently here, let's just say this never happened. It's just a fun thing, I think, to include and let you know.

 **Timeline** : August 10th to September 2nd - 3rd, 1864.

* * *

 **A fine lady...**

 **...and childhood friends.**

"Matsudaira-sama, can I please go to the hot springs?"

An eyebrow lifted; his gaze shifted to her critically. "I don't know. Can you?" she looked away, cheeks rosier than a second ago. "Have you learnt your lesson?"

"I, I can't say that confidently; what if I say yes only to get my way? But what if I say no, trying not to sound too arrogant, yet I do feel I have grown this past month, so…"

"Hmm, you are right; neither of us can be the judge of that. I suppose we will never be able to really tell until an important moment comes again, but for now, let's turn to a third party. Saitou."

"Yes?"

"Do you think she learnt her lesson?"

He tried his best not to look too smug, being addressed directly for such a matter. He could see the way her eyes kept darting to him, pleading yet shy, knowing he wouldn't spare her, not for a moment. He considered.

"I think she should be allowed…"

She beamed! If they were alone, he was certain she'd smile that impolite smile of hers but since they weren't, she could only contain her excitement in a very forced but happy look. And yet, it was him Matsudaira kept looking at, too close for comfort.

"Interesting. You think she learnt her lesson?"

"Not completely, but one cannot change so wholly so soon; she's doing well though."

Matsudaira smirked. "This has nothing to do with you wanting out of this assignment, does it?"

Saitou could have laughed at the man's intuition! That was one reason sure; the other was he really wouldn't mind going there with her, all by themselves. "No, my lord…not completely. The truth is the truth. I was the first to agree she needed to mend her selfish ways, anyway."

The Aizu-han did laugh though, good-natured and amused. "I see, I see; well, Tokio, you heard the man. You are allowed."

Finally, she allowed herself to show her excitement and gave that big lady-like smile of hers to both. "I shall go ask the ladies immediately! If they say I can go even now, I will, so be prepared Saitou-san."

He nodded as she went her merry way and before long, the two men were left alone in silence. But it was an odd thing, for the Aizu-han to remain alone with him; they had no matters to discuss, and he was far below the man's station to have a casual conversation with. And yet, the lord remained, peering at him, a small smirk still playing on his lips.

"Do tell Saitou," he started, surprising the Shinsengumi "what is the true source of your frustration for being cooped up in here with us?"

"Pardon?"

"You say you want to pursue your activities, but in all honesty, other than patrolling the city, you haven't been left too far behind. You receive your reports here, do many of the things Hijikata wants you to and even get to be in the presence of many important people, you wouldn't otherwise meet. Is it so difficult for you not to be able to walk about?"

"Walking about patrolling is one way to put it; if I can't be in the city and feel its pulse, see how things are going, which way the scale tips, I can't really do my job. Plus, I need to find certain people and apprehend them," _or kill them_ , both men naturally thought, but none cared to say it out loud "and in staying by the side of one person, I cannot possibly search for someone else."

Matsudaira seemed to believe him and all, but there was a glint in his eye. One that spoke of mischief and never went away, even if Saitou was perfectly serious…which the younger man noticed it and nonverbally asked for an explanation.

"So, it has nothing to do with the reputation of you Shinsengumi men?" Saitou looked positively flummoxed. "You know the one; you and the red-light district are famous friends…"

Saitou felt a pang of guilt yet amusement. How inappropriate to have caused the lord's concern, yet how funny he was going to speak of such things with him.

"I do remember it being a very controversial topic when you first arrived here, had all the fine ladies in an uproar."

Saitou tried to remain expressionless but the more the lord spoke in his sardonic grin with that second layer of tease in his voice, the harder it was. "I know for a fact Harada-san has had many dealings with beautiful geisha, too; Nagakura-san has Ochako, apparently," he said that one a little more surprised "and Okita is, well, Okita."

The fact the lord was so easily convinced of the truth, nothing happened between Tokio and Okita, was a blessing. The fact he as easily dismissed all charges made by Motoko and their veracity, was a miracle. The fact he remained so blissfully unaware of his charge's feelings though, was near-sighted. Saitou might have acted as formal and indifferent as possible, but Tokio couldn't hide that little extra, that surge of emotion she felt around him, try as she might. It was ridiculous and dangerous—one more of the reasons he was reluctant with his post. He was convinced she would give them away!

But that never happened. Either Matsudaira and her father – when he was here – were completely dense…or she had put a little more effort into it than he thought.

"But you, my friend," Matsudaira said after a deliberate pause, "you are notorious for your drinking endurance." The smirk broke through. "They say you always prefer the drink to the women—just ask for one to pour it for you."

"I enjoy the taste of sake," he explained himself "and I have a tolerance for it. No harm in that. But to actually imply I would shirk a duty like this to go drinking, my lord, I believe you do me a disservice."

He didn't sound offended, despite his words, he too was teasing. Matsudaira realised and it caused him to chuckle. "Then there really isn't a geisha whom you only socialise when there, or stare from afar, yes?"

"Yes, my lord, I can assure you; no geisha whatsoever."

"No relationships with women at all?" Saitou shook his head. "I see. How unusual."

He shrugged. "I don't have the time for it; or money. Or patience." They shared a smile. "Not now at least," he added in a fit of honesty "when I need to focus on this war. When everything is over, who knows, maybe I can find myself a wife."

Interest flashed in his eyes. "A wife you say?"

"I am not averse to the idea of having a home of my own and a family to put in it." A pause, to think. "I have many reasons to support the shogun and want this war to end, but one of them is undoubtedly the idea I will be able to pursue someone easier."

"Ahhhh," an understanding exclamation that spoke volumes from the Aizu-han "of course; the war hero." Saitou nodded modestly. "Could land you almost any woman you want; no father would say no to such a fancy title."

"Provided she's willing…"

Matsudaira produced a low, knowing chuckle. "Provided, indeed. But if the perfect woman just happened to fall in your lap? What would you do?"

He resisted the urge to snap "you're half-right" and instead looked pensive. "…if the perfect woman for me just happened to fall in my lap, I'd try marry her anyway."

"Wise answer…"

Saitou couldn't know what sort of thoughts went through the man's head, but it was obvious he was lost in them for a long, real moment; his eyes glazed over as his smile became distant until he focused again. "I wish you all the best, Saitou."

If only he knew. If only any of them did.

.

.

She never would have thought Saitou would get his wish about being reassigned in such a way; if she had, she'd have gone to the temple and prayed first. Certainly, she would have had the luxury to act a little more dignified—after all, she was just informed by her caretaker that Saitou's term with them would come to an abrupt end, as there was a _collective call to arms_! The shogun issued it, a retaliation for the Chousuu attack on the capital. All were supposed to participate, her own father no doubt – Aizu was a force to be reckoned with – so one of the reasons Matsudaira-sama was so quick to inform her was to be able to write a letter of encouragement back home.

The fact the lord pushed her to write it the moment she received the news was a little sketchy, but she let it slide without question – hoping to earn more favour with the lord and not get saddled with some other guard, once Hajime left –; the fact they send Teruhime-sama to help her with it was right out suspicious, but she still said nothing. But when she found out that all that had been engineered by none other than Saitou Hajime, to avoid a tearful goodbye, she could have killed him! That little sneaky wolf!

It wasn't long after that she found out she could no longer look for him at their headquarters as each and every Shinsengumi membered had been preparing for their march against the Chousuu forces. No one was allowed away, they didn't even patrol anymore.

It was barely two days after she received the news, she found out they had already left.

.

"Tokio has really learnt her lesson," Matsudaira commented to his sister offhandedly, visibly impressed and satisfied "look how she does nothing but study and practise medicine within our walls all day or ardently pray at the temple."

"Indeed, brother," Teruhime was quick to agree, trying to sound as convincing as possible.

"She is truly worried about her father, my dear."

Teruhime's eyes snapped to him. "Kojuuro will be participating, too?"

"Of course; a proud emissary of Aizu! This is the first time in a very long while he shall be taking up arms—no wonder Tokio has been praying so much."

"No doubt…"

Tokio had heard that but didn't feel bad; it wasn't a lie. She was praying to Buddha for her father's safe return even more than she was praying for Hajime's! That is to say, of course she was worried about both, she didn't distinguish. She simply held on to hope that if she prayed for the one, it meant for the other, too, so she didn't bother alternate.

Considering she had left plenty of medicine with Okita and Saitou, too she was sure things would work themselves out, somehow. And should Hajime ever run into her father on the battlefield, there was no doubt in her mind he would keep the older man safe. If not for her sake, for his, because he was proud.

She allowed herself to smile. According to Matsudaira's reports to the Emperor, things were going more than swimmingly for them; there were not many – if any – casualties, only injured in small scuffles. In such a bloodless war, Tokio doubted Saitou would allow himself to come back and deliver her bad news. And for her own mental health, she decided to believe just that and just keep praying. A little help along the way never hurt anyone.

.

.

It was murder to know he had returned to Kyoto and not be able to see him. The expedition was over and their side had the overwhelming victory under its belt. They came back without a single casualty! From what she heard, a very bright man from Satsuma, Saigo Takamori, brokered the bloodless outcome between the two sides: what with Tokugawa's obvious superiority, attacking the civilians who were **ordered** to march to the capital, as well as the inescapable casualties of women and children, would be in very bad taste. What they should do instead was to order the men who _led_ the attack, the ones responsible, come forward and have their heads instead, leave the people alone.

That way, should they try to enter into a fight, it would be their fault and the people would know.

And so, what Saigo Takamori had suggested, happened; and so, the most expensive trip of the Shogun Tokugawa came to an end. One could call it a glorified head-hunt, too—whatever it was, Tokio was thankful! She wanted to find the man who made it possible and shake his hand or put her arms around her tightly.

She was no simpleton, of course, she was keenly aware of the politics behind this. The man had seen the Shogun's intentions which were simple: after the crushing defeat of the Chousuu province, he would turn on Satsuma. Not to eliminate but weaken it. If its greatest contender, the Chousuu were wiped out military-wise, the Satsuma would undoubtedly gain ground. And the Satsuma weren't as close to the Shogun as the Aizu was; them taking any sort of power was dangerous. Thus, by defeating the Chousuu in battle, he could easily call for disarmament, or some sort of "sacrifice" from Satsuma, to prove they do not wish to prey on the weak, their defeated enemy. And by defanging the Satsuma domain as such, the shogun would sleep easier at nights.

But none of that happened. Saigo was too bright, saw through it, and offered a settlement the quickly-losing-popularity-with-the-common-folk shogun could not refuse. Despite all that, Tokio still wanted to shake his hand. It meant the men who were important to her returned unharmed.

.

"Matsudaira-sama, I would like to go to the city and buy something for my father; I wrote him a letter and I would love to mail both at the same time to him."

"Of course, you may go; pick a guard that is otherwise unengaged."

"Thank you, my lord; I shall depart immediately."

That was when the man finally looked up from the letter he was reading, just as she was about to make an exit, and he snorted with laughter. "What are you wearing dear?"

"…a kimono."

"Isn't it a little too much for this time of day…and such a mundane task?" he kept biting the inside of his cheek not to laugh.

"…all women my age dress like this when they visit the heart of the city, regardless of time or purpose…" she answered with great effort not to sound as shy as she looked.

"Indeed, but you are unlike other women your age."

"My lord…!"

Her tone was warning; he chuckled. "No need to scold me, I understand; you want to play dress up, you are allowed. Just make sure to take a fan with you, swat all the suitors away."

"Matsudaira-sama!"

"What else do you expect me to say? Men will flock."

She laughed, too, shaking her head, as she walked away.

The man wasn't wrong. But it wasn't the attention of a flock she was aiming for…just the one wolf. Who, according to her sources, was meant to be in the city for almost the entire day—or at least the sun set. After that, he was to patrol the streets. The reason for his prolonged presence her source hadn't explained but did elude to finding out once she went there. And she hadn't seen him for such a long time, too; the fancy kimono was all to attract his attention and good mood, her dress being an old inside joke by now.

So, she donned something exaggerated, put on her biggest smile, grabbed the fan and put it in her obi; she found a guard and headed for the heart of the city. She decided to take care of business first and then look for him, too for she had no idea where he could be. She thought it would be difficult to do so in fact…but it turned out to be too easy. And a little unexpected.

She found him standing next to a flower stall, wearing an everyday ensemble, a far cry from his usual Shinsengumi uniform. It suited him, too—dark blues and black complimented him. and he was so tall, so she could easily spot him from far away. Abandoning her task at hand – pick something for her father –, a little curious as to why he'd be at that particular stall, she wore her brightest and most teasing smile and she approached.

She made quite the effort to go unnoticed, to surprise him, but he still saw her; she pouted about it…but he didn't play along. Instead, he bowed at her, even from the distance of four metres, and it made her stare in incredulity. But then she saw the second thing she did not expect that day: there was a young woman at his side, looking at the flowers, that she didn't happen to be close to him; they were together.

Once that registered in her brain, all signs of good mood vanished. She stood a little straighter; her shoulders squared. Her eyes kept alternating between him…and her: her face, her figure, their body language. She was, objectively, very pleasant to look at, easily earning the "beautiful" compliment every man most probably gave her; her skin was porcelain white and unblemished; her eyes and hair raven black, making the contrast even more pronounced. They were up in an elaborate bun, too, the most exquisite pin hanging. Her lips were painted red, matching said pin, as well and the hemming and the cherry blossoms on her kimono. The rest of her garment was the same white as her skin, black branches with said red designs all over it.

She was elegant and lean, classy. Her movements were fluid, like water; and the way she unconsciously leaned towards Hajime, without entering his personal space but hovering right outside respectfully, spoke of familiarity.

Her heart stopped for a second. Who was this woman? Why was she with him? Why was he humouring her? And why the hell did this look so much like a date!? She needed the answers right now. Time to confront them.

With long strides and the fakest, yet politest smile she ever remembered gracing her lips, she took steps to reach them. The fact Saitou had seen her and kept glancing at her to ascertain her distance did nothing for her suddenly sour mood.

"Hajime-san, miss, hello."

She made her presence known to the woman, who was the one who hadn't noticed her anyway, and took a deep bow. The woman took an equally deep bow, per custom, and her politeness for some reason only angered Tokio more. "My name is Takagi Tokio, pleased to meet you."

At the mention of the name, the woman smiled involuntarily wide. "I am Higurashi Ayame, I am so excited to meet you! I had never expected to run into you, Takagi Tokio-san, so early in my visit."

Wait, why was she so happy to hear her name?

"I owe your father a great debt."

She does?

That appeared to be news to both Tokio and Saitou, who looked at her wondered. "Oh, indeed; I happed upon your father while he came by Edo, where I live, after the Chousuu expedition ended."

"Oh, did you? He did inform me he passed from there indeed, but never mentioned meeting such a local beauty. Maybe he feared I'd tell my mother?"

The women laughed politely but Saitou was now less expressive than before. "Ah, no, it wasn't an important meeting; we simply ran into one another as we picked up our mail. You see, I had just received Yami-san's wedding invitation—he's getting married here, in two weeks from now, while your father, I believe was picking up a letter from you."

"Indeed, I wrote to him and sent it there."

"By some divine intervention or whatnot, we realised both your letter and mine had the same content: you wrote to him about a big wedding you were invited to and I had received the invitation to the same one!"

Tokio blinked; but then realisation hit her. "Oh, you mean Kobayashi-san's son's marriage!"

"The very same! Ah, you know the father; I know the son." Ayame giggled. "Actually, we _both_ know the son." She gestured to Hajime and her and when she actually touched his shoulder Tokio felt anger bubbling within her anew. "Hajime is from Edo, I'm from Edo; we are childhood friends."

 _Oh._

"We've known each other since we were five."

 **Oh**.

"We are very close."

He shook his head nonchalant. "You are childhood friends with my sister, not me; I was just there. And I haven't seen you in three years."

"Nonsense," she easily dismissed him and Tokio could hear her heart cracking with each piece of information she received "we are together since you were shorter than Tokio-san. No matter," she turned to the barely-hanging on Tokio "your father sees that and immediately goes on about how it would be lovely if we two met and went gift-shopping together. I kindly informed him I could not afford the trip, seeing we have some dire family expenses at the moment, and he simply refuses! He actually gave me money and promised to arrange a carriage for me."

Her father was a traitor; a filthy traitor.

"I was mortified! I couldn't possibly pay him back. And I told him so. He just shrugged me away and said that his friend, Matsudaira-sama, would easily find accommodations for me and I was not to worry about the finances, for it would be his way to give his daughter a new friend." She smiled as she shook her head. "I tried to refuse, saying I would be a woman alone in a big city and how my father would not allow it, so what does he say? No problem! The Shinsengumi will undoubtedly protect you. They did so with you, so if I'm your friend then it extends to me, too. But the luckiest bit of all, was how your father, Kojuuro-sama, naturally said that there's a man in the unit who will keep me safe no matter what: Saitou Hajime to assure me!"

That was it; she'd disown her father. She would.

"I got excited then and told him Hajime is a good friend of mine and how I hadn't seen him in ages and I'd love to see him again! Then he too got excited – her father really likes you, Hajime – and one thing led to another and the very next day I departed for Kyoto with your father's blessings."

She giggled too lady-like and Tokio could feel her entire being _seethe_ at her.

"I felt like I used him a little because it was neither the marriage nor the idea of making a new friend that convinced me to come, but to meet you on the first day of my arrival, truly puts my heart at ease, Tokio-san. I am honoured to meet you."

"I don't think you used him, Ayame-san," Tokio tried to be nice to this intruding but completely kind stranger that she knew she had no reason to dislike other than jealousy "I think father used you. He knew Hajime was from Edo, after all, I bet he mentioned him in case you knew him." She smiled; Tokio really wanted to say how she'd too be tempted to go somewhere if she knew Hajime would be there but refrained. "I believe father thinks I don't have enough friends and tries to help, poor soul."

"That's a cute dad, if I may."

"He is." And a meddling one. "In fact, I am in search of a small gift for him, to accompany his letter; but given the circumstances, I am unwilling to mail it after all the new developments." She considered. "I know! How about, we look for a trinket for him and I go back and write a second letter; then we meet here tomorrow, so I can mail both at the same time; we can easily go wedding-shopping, too."

"That is an excellent idea! Hear that, Hajime?" She turned to the man, who in turn turned a little sour, in triumph. "She too will be going to the wedding."

He rolled his eyes. "That does not mean I should be forced to go, too."

Tokio had a bad feeling about this, without even knowing the details. Yet, she decided to ask all the same. "Pardon?"

"In the invitation I received, Yami wrote it himself, it included a request: to get him, of all people, to the wedding."

Hajime was annoyed. "And I still don't understand why."

"He always competed with you at everything, when you were young."

"You both know Tokoyami-san, then…"

"Yes, we do; grew up close to each other. Anyway," she turned to Hajime again "he feels like he lost because you left Edo before him, but he says he finally beat you at one thing: marriage. So, he wants to rub it in your face."

Tokio felt like she could finally have her "revenge" – on this person who had done nothing wrong – by showing she knew something about the man she didn't. "But Hajime has already married…and divorced."

"Exactly," she said as if natural.

Wait a minute. She knew that too?

"Said he wanted to show him what a real marriage is like, a _successful one_."

"That is just mean," Tokio couldn't help but defend him.

"I know, right? Thank you! But _he_ doesn't get it." When she flicked his nose Tokio almost reached out to stop her. "He **has** to show up with a girl at his arm, to show him he's not deterred. But not just any girl; _the_ girl. The one that would cause the biggest stir…me."

Tokio was not going to lie, for a moment there she thought Ayame meant her and almost smiled.

"The groom used to harbour intense feelings for me," she explained shrugging. "And who knows maybe he still does."

"He's getting married, Ayame, and not to you."

"That's because I refused him before he left."

Tokio was impressed. "Did you? How come?"

"I do not like men of his type."

"Stupid?" Hajime asked.

"Conceited?" Tokio offered.

"Self-centred?" he continued.

Ayame chuckled. "No; feminine. He has woman-like features, I don't like it; also, he talks too much. I don't like men who won't shut up. I prefer my men silent, for the most part. Besides, he's too short, almost as tall as I am! How do you even…ridiculous."

Tokio stole a glance at tall, taciturn, manly Saitou and had a sneaking suspicion she knew exactly who her type was, judging by the furtive glances Ayame, too sent his way…ah shit.

Still, Saitou seemed oblivious to all of that. "But that was _two_ years ago." When Ayame simply kept staring, flabbergasted, he shook his head. "Things happen in two years; or even one." He spared a meaningful look for Tokio and she tried not to blush – or feel too satisfied –. "Besides, he's too proud and not very insistent; he found another to strike his fancy, and this one said yes, evidently."

"He'll still feel like he lost to you if I go with you."

"I'll still be forced to attend a boring social function."

"But you must!" Desperate, Ayame turned to Tokio. "You tell him, too!"

"You must attend, Hajime-san," Tokio agreed "for if a man like him took the time to invite you, you can be sure he'll take the time to see if you honoured his wishes. And a man like him is nobility; his father is close to the emperor. You do not want to refuse such men."

Ah shit, she knew him too well, knew exactly where to strike. It was all his fault for being vulnerable.

"Besides, how many other Shinsengumi men have been personally invited?" He remained tactfully silent. "Exactly. It is your duty to represent your unit, too, yes?"

"Yes…"

"So, you must go. I must go, too, to be honest, and it is a nightmare. I have men asking left and right yet I can't go with anyone lest they get the wrong impression; yet I can't go alone thus I am at a loss. What do you think I should do, Ayame-san?"

Tokio might have asked Ayame, but it was Saitou she stared at; he pretended not to notice while Ayame really must not have, for she was in deep thought. Then, an idea. "…go with a female friend!"

"One does not go to weddings with a female friend."

"Don't go then; pretend to be sick and just send the present in your stead. They won't mind so long they receive it."

"Hajime…! That's not very proper."

"Hajime has never been very proper, truth be told."

The man felt blood rush to his cheeks; Tokio looked at her too shocked. "Hajime? **This** Hajime?" the _Are you daft_ , was silent. But he coughed.

"Ayame remembers only the embarrassing moments as one is used to do, when they know you from a young age."

But Ayame laughed and even her laughter was like gurgling water and Tokio wanted to smack her! "You had plenty of those, too…"

"You are biased for you ran around with sister."

"I'd like to—!"

"She won't be telling you any if she values the status-quo of her visit so far."

Just as Ayame was about to share one with Tokio, she immediately closed her mouth. "No, thank you."

"I thought so," he gloated.

Tokio pouted. "But I wanted to know at least one embarrassing story…! You see, Ayame-san, your friend has been nothing but serious ever since he came to the capital and everyone's dying to get dirt on him."

She giggled. "I bet."

"Let her tell us at least one thing, Hajime."

"No, and that's final. And you," he snubbed Ayame "go buy whatever it is that you want so we can finally go."

"Promise me you'll come to the wedding with me first."

 _Ow_ ; Tokio's heart hurt just by the way she looked at him. It was there, she could see it: the adoration, the wistfulness, the hope…

"You heard her," he nearly accused, glaring "can't say no. Now go."

Like the cat that ate the canary, she disappeared from their field of vision. The guard still remained a little ways away – who would dare go close when she was speaking with **the** Saitou Hajime and imply he wasn't able to protect her – so Tokio finally had the opportunity to act as she wanted.

"You don't have to go with her you know!" She slapped his arm three times. "Or was I complaining about having no one to take me for no reason?"

"I can't take you and not her; I'm the only one she knows in the entire city."

"Okita would have made a fine date in your stead!"

"…she wouldn't have wanted him and she'd only make my life miserable. Don't you know? Hijikata basically outsourced me to her." Her expression told him it was all news to her. "Matsudaira was the one who asked him to tell me to keep an eye on her specifically." Her chin hang; he was taken aback. "She'll be staying with you."

"She'll what!?"

"At the Matsudaira compound; I have to escort her there whence she decides she's had enough." A smirk. "You mean to tell me there's something you don't know? How interesting."

She fought back the biggest blush ever. "Will you stop? I wouldn't have been so shocked if I knew-…! And to think father…I mean…" she shook her head. "At least I'll be able to see you again. Haven't seen you in _ages_."

"It was only a month; remember that trip to Aizu you had?"

"At least I wrote to you."

He snorted. "Don't ever expect me to do that, ever."

"So," she tried to sum up "you'll be back in the Matsudaira compound I take it? To babysit her?"

"Pretty much."

"I don't see you too torn up about it though…" And yet, he'd made such a big deal out of babysitting _her_.

"That's because I'll still patrol during the nights. It isn't the famous and invaluable Takagi Tokio whose life needs protecting, so they don't care what happens to her during the night." The way she glared at him, gave him life! "She never ran away from home to take care of strangers, or even left home for more than two months at a time, too so there's that."

"Hajime…!"

"Whatever; she'll be going back to Edo once the wedding is over. Suffer in silence until then, hime-sama." She smacked him again. "And try to make her feel welcome, or else _I'll_ hear it."

"I'm a _very_ accommodating hostess."

He gave her a look. "I saw the way you were looking at her." She dared not say a word, simply grew red out of anger and shame. "I guess I shouldn't act too smart about it though, all things considered."

"If you're implying _you_ 're the reason of my supposed ire…you are correct. You are always the reason I am irritable." She shook her head. "Just make sure to be clear with her."

"About what?"

Tokio became serious. "Your intentions."

He blinked. "My what?"

"Your intentions…about her."

"I have no intentions."

"Well, she has. I saw the way she looked at you, too, you're not the only one with eyes. She came all the way here to see you again, uncaring for one of the most talked-of weddings of the capital; she refused the same man two years ago. Don't take me for a fool. She certainly has intentions."

She grew worried then for no other reason than not only did it seem this notion was all news to him, but he also did not appear to agree with her. "Not in a million years."

"Am I a woman or not? And didn't you hear her description of the ideal man?"

"Don't be ridiculous."

"What is she being ridiculous about?"

Ayame just returned, holding an extravagant bouquet of beautiful flowers; they were nicely matched, but a little too much. Still, her arrival caught no one by surprise; Hajime had heard her approach while Tokio had seen her. So, she knew exactly what to say.

"I finally found the perfect solution to my problem but he scorns it, calling it ridiculous."

His eyes became sharp while Ayame's became even brighter. "Oh, do share; whom will you take with you after all?"

"I'll ask if Hijikata-sama can escort me;" the moment she spoke the name, he started puffing up, ready to blow "that way Hajime can have a familiar face in the crowd and the ladies of the court a pretty one to look at. So, no one will mind."

"That **is** quite ridiculous," he snubbed immediately, a familiar yet rare sharpness to his tone "won't people talk? You are better off asking the Aizu-han to accompany you."

"But he has three wives…and they won't, not really; I'll have him as more of a guard than anything. I guess Souji-san works just the same, despite being a little free spirited."

" _Souji-san_ " he accentuated almost in a snarl, as if daring her to call him that again "is entirely out of the question, your highness."

But Ayame thought different. "Nonsense, Hajime! If she found a good solution to her problem, what's it to you?" Tokio smirked ever so slightly. "You know, Tokio-san, if I may, you should take both. That way it will really feel like they are on guard duty and no one will talk."

Oh, she wanted to laugh! Ayame was so precious, saying the exact thing Tokio wanted her without even realising. Watching him burn and boil right underneath the surface was so very satisfying, too. Even if, admittedly, Hijikata would not be very happy with the arrangement she just came up with. Oh well; just because she said it, didn't mean it'd happen.

"What a wonderful suggestion, Ayame-san," she goaded anyway and grabbed the woman by the arm "and what a beautiful selection of flowers! Now I trust your taste all the more. Let us walk about to find something for my father, too and then we can go home. Who is it for, this bouquet if you don't mind my asking?"

"Matsudaira-sama."

"Ah, how thoughtful. I am sure he'll love it."

The rest of their shopping experience was fairly normal and standard: Tokio purposefully never let go of the woman, held on to her arm firmly. Saitou would be just one step behind both, performing his usual duties. Tokio didn't miss the "secret" glances full of yearning Ayame sent him, so she was certain Saitou had seen it by now, too. If she noticed, a man like him, ever-watchful, had to have seen it. But if he had, he'd made no indication.

In the end, their shopping excursion ended with the purchase of an intricate pocket watch for her father, plated with silver. It was something her father had been lamenting not having – or having an opportunity to buy one – and she thought it best. He wanted a new pipe, too but Tokio decided against it. She was involved in medicine after all, she wouldn't buy him something that helped his bad habit.

After all was said and done, it was time for Ayame to go to her temporary residence. Given that was the very first day of her arrival – and sneaky Okita had refrained from sharing the details – one of the Shinsengumi men took the newcomer's things to the Matsudaira compound while the servants would choose a room to settle her in, as she went to the market. Thus, Ayame herself had no idea where she'd be staying! When she found out Matsudaira was the Aizu-han and that Tokio would be a roommate, she was all but thrilled!

There was also a sign of some disappointment in Ayame's face that Tokio couldn't help but notice, but she attributed that to the fact Ayame probably wanted Saitou all to herself and not share him with another woman.

She could relate; she actually made a promise to herself to let them go somewhere alone for a day. But just the one.

Still, it was expected. What wasn't though, was the fact Hijikata was at the Matsudaira compound when they arrived! He was very informal in fact, sitting in not-seiza and chatting away. It was the first time she saw him so relaxed around anyone, especially around the Aizu-han.

And as if to take her down a notch, seeing everything worked out in Tokio's favour so far, Saitou decided to share Tokio's decision with both men at the same time, the moment the formalities were spent—but before Ayame could be presented to them.

The second unexpected instance of the night took place then: an impressed Hijikata nodded his gratitude to the woman and stated: "if my lord permits, I find it a splendid idea."

The couple remained looking dumbfounded. "It'll help me be around people I would normally never be close to and actually get to hear their opinions about our unit and myself. There's nothing more valuable than first-hand information after all."

"Hijikata, it is unwise to talk of politics around women…" Matsudaira tried to stop him, gesturing towards his favourite ward.

But the man simply shook his head. "There's no reason to pretend Tokio-san is less than she is; she most probably thought the exact same thing and made this offer anyway, other than the very intuitive evasion of her suitors."

Everyone had to stare at the man's sudden good mood and appetite for teasing, in varying degrees of amusement – with Saitou being on the low and Tokio on the high scale – . also, Tokio had to wonder, how much Hijikata had to drink? "After all, for some reason, Tokio-san had been very invested in our success; it would be a disservice to her not to give credit where credit is due."

The lord laughed good-naturedly but boisterously, causing her to blush. "That savours a little too much of truth to deny. Well then, it is arranged! Hijikata, you may escort my beautiful protégé to the wedding of the year. I will allow it."

"Perfect! But who will take the new arrival?"

All eyes turned to Saitou who fought hard not to roll his in front of the lord. "I will; that has also been arranged."

"Ah, I feel much better knowing that," Matsudaira exclaimed, finally standing up. "I was worried about that."

"Bringing that up, my lord, how come I was unaware of our guest that's currently waiting for you one corridor away?"

There was edge in her voice and a sombre attitude all about her; the two Shinsengumi men looked at one another with a half-smile. No matter their personal views and knowledge on this fact, it was always fun watching a man with the prestige and authority of the Aizu-han get a scolding.

"I know you know of her now, if you're here with Saitou, so I shall leave my explanation for tomorrow, yes? I promise you, it's well worth the wait, so don't be angry with me…"

She put her nose up, looking away in a very strict manner; Matsudaira appeared nervous. Hijikata tried not to elbow Saitou to signify the rarity of the moment. "Alright. I concede." The lord sighed in relief. "But you must go welcome her right now; she's been waiting long enough."

"Certainly! Let us all go."

"You and I will talk later…" Saitou whispered to her in passing, incensed beyond belief, teeth clenched.

"Won't you be patrolling later?" she whispered back, as soon as she caught up to him.

"Same place, same time and you better show," he said with finality and made a show out of standing between Hijikata and Matsudaira.

Giggling, she followed last but not least. This day was getting better in ways she would have never imagined. How lovely.

.

"What were you thinking?"

She hadn't barely made it past the second fence – much harder to sneak out this once, _thanks for asking_ – but he wasted no time in meaningless formalities. Heh, he must have been pretty pissed.

"Meaning?"

"Why would you ask Hijikata to escort you?"

"I said that as an excuse but if I hadn't followed through, it'd be suspicious. Say it slipped from Ayame during dinner. What would I say?"

"The truth: it was an utterly ridiculous idea thus it remained just that."

Her eyebrows shot high. "Oh, I don't know; Hijikata-sama sounded very pleased."

"That's because he'd kill to get that information he's otherwise unable to be the direct recipient of. Not that he had any business being that happy about it, something else is going on here and I don't like it one bit. And you played right into it."

She chuckled, waving him away. "Don't be absurd. Nothing's going on."

"We'll see when Matsudaira explains the situation to you."

"Yeah, he could never really keep a secret from me, how could he not tell me? Or Teruhime-sama? Did you know, she too only found out when Ayame arrived."

His eyes became too small. "Something stinks about this; keep a sharp eye."

Shrugging, she replied "I will."

Why was she being so compliant? Now he couldn't complain properly. Looking away, he crossed his arms, dejected he couldn't be sour for any other reason than ones already stated. He sighed. "You really shouldn't have asked Hijikata to the wedding."

"Then you shouldn't take Ayame-san."

"I don't _want_ to…I have to, because of you no less."

"I never told you to take her, I said you had to go. You could have offered to take me, given I'm the lord's charge and you've been viewed as my bodyguard for half a year now!"

"She asked first; I couldn't refuse her to go with you in the end."

She deflated. "I know, it's just…she has no reason **not** to be around you at any time of day; and if you take her, people will speak of more weddings, being childhood friends, too so…" she sighed. "I'm really jealous, I suppose." Shrugging, she intertwined her fingers in front of her, shoulders tense. "Not because you may harbour feelings for her but she can do something I never could: be seen in public with you, without an explanation needed."

He could relate.

In fact, if she thought he didn't feel like shit every second they spent together and he couldn't even touch her hand, she was crazy. It was all her fault, too, being so physical with him when no one looked. He wanted to grab her by the waist, squeeze, breathe in her scent—it was so pleasant and addicting, he couldn't not want to put his face in the crook of her neck and stay there for an hour, kiss it, feel it.

Even if she was off limits.

Usually, that was a deterrent, he was never much of a rule-breaker, he liked the rules; they existed for a reason. The forbidden fruit never lured him into action. So, what's different now? Her, if he had to be honest. She was worth the trouble. So, it was such a shame he shouldn't even look at her. He was, too for actually looking at her.

"I'm sorry about Hijikata-sama, I couldn't help it, I just said the most ridiculous thing that came to mind." She snorted. "I hadn't expected him to be so willing, also; it threw me off."

A heavy sigh from both later, he turned to look at her, just as she almost retreated into herself. "I know I have no right to be jealous, or act this way, but I do. And I won't ask you to forgive me, because I know I'll probably do it again," a defeated shrug "I'm that kind of person. Just, please understand, I know I am wrong. I just can't help myself."

He couldn't fault her for that. After all, "I am the jealous type, too."

Finally, she smiled; it was teasing and knowing. Well, he wasn't delivering any news, after all; it's just that he finally admitted it. "So, when you guys attend, don't stand too close. I still remember how you were so quick to accept his offer to carry you, back in Aizu."

Her good mood returned now fully and she had to reign in a laugh. "And are you still holding a grudge?"

"What a typical move, though;" he deflected the question "just as that had happened you literally jumped in the arms of another man."

" _Crying_ , no less" she emphasised with a hit "because of you."

"Details." He didn't have to look so smug for making her cry though, yet he did.

"I could say the exact same thing you know," she continued a line of thought he thought they had abandoned "don't stand too close…though she already grabbed your hand today. Can't imagine what she'll do at the wedding. She does like you after all."

That, he still did not accept. "Don't be stupid, she doesn't. Not in the way you imply at least. She knows and likes me as a friend. It is not romantic."

"Pffff, as if!"

"But she's always acted like this, it isn't new. It's a little more pronounced now that she hadn't seen me in a while I suppose, but-…what's that look for?"

The are-you-joking no nonsense raised eyebrow was in full display. "If that doesn't read like a woman who's missed a loved one, I don't know what does."

"She considers me a friend."

"Aren't you?"

"We are friends," he corrected annoyed "and she thinks of me like one; that's it."

She shook her head. "You dense, dense man." She sighed. "No matter, just behave. I'll be there, watching."

"Wasn't it _you_ that was almost married once and almost engaged another?" She pouted. "Now go home; I'll wait here till you do."

"But I wanted to talk to you more."

"We were almost found once, no need to risk it again."

"And yet, you brought me here." He discreetly turned his eyes away. "Simply because you were jealous." He ignored her. "And you thought some scheme is afoot."

"Goodnight Tokio."

"Oh no, Hijikata-sama said yes to my offer—"

"Go to sleep." He grabbed her shoulders and turned her to the direction of the estate.

"—and that immediately classifies everything as an emergency. What will—"

He started pushing her, effectively getting her closer to his goal. "Enough, go back inside."

"—unfold in the wake of such horrors?"

"Tokio."

After messing with him enough, she decided to stop and looked over her shoulder. "Yes?"

"Goodnight."

"Goodnight Hajime."

She squeezed his hand for the first and last time that night; it was time to leave. She spared a last look for him as she was climbing up and down the fences, taking in his image. He had, per usual, his hands in his sleeves, a set expression on his face, as he stood straight and watched her make her way back. only this once, the expression wasn't stern or indifferent. It was decidedly invested, a small would-be-smile mixed with scolding.

He cared.

Winking, earning her some very high rising eyebrows, she scampered off. she decided she too cared, more than she would have realised or wanted. She cared for him; she…loved him. a little overwhelmed by the realisation, she lost her footing. She dived and fell right onto her butt from nearly two metres distance!

"I'm fine," she whispered with urgency just as Saitou was about to come for her. "I'm well, didn't break anything."

Saitou shook his head and waited until she made it safely inside. Well, with her character, he was surprised it didn't happen earlier to be honest. At least there were no more incidents that night.

Mainly because an abundance of them kept happening during their shopping spree the next day. He came to pick Ayame up at ten, per their agreement; she was ready half an hour later. Tokio, who was all ready to go since half past nine, stayed with him, to be a good hostess. But for some reason, she was highly…nervous. Very uncharacteristically, she failed at making small talk in front of other people, kept looking outside the window or at passing servants as if her life depended on it and tried but failed to stand on her own three times.

Then, when they finally went outside and took the carriage to the shopping district, she tripped on her way out. She nearly ran into a pole that held up one part of the large white sheet that protected one vendor's merchandise from the weather. At another instance, she hit her head on a low hanging lantern that was part of a store front's decoration. And when they went into a ceramics' workshop and struggled to decide whether they wanted two expensive things – one set of tea and a beautiful crockery collection – or three little more cost-efficient ones – another tea set, another crockery and a cutlery collection. That was when she tried to turn and nearly knocked over an entire display worth of pots!

Thankfully, he was there to stop the disaster. The owner was very understanding, too as well as, Tokio ended up buying one of the pots she almost destroyed, to prove it was not intentional. Ayame had found it hilarious and that didn't help with the woman's mood, for just as they had started debating about the utility of the present they should get – Ayame was dead-set on art but Tokio thought it was of no use to a couple they didn't know and were only just starting their life together – she actually crashed into the person who was walking in front of her.

And it wasn't Saitou, he was behind both. It was a man who saw someone shorter and more fragile than him and felt like making their life miserable, wanting to intimidate them. Apparently, he was from the side of the town that didn't get as burnt, otherwise he'd know her, considering she galivanted off to help in the relief as a medic. No matter, the man snarled at her and clearly wanted to make a scene.

Seeing Tokio in a bad mood was rare. She felt a fire rise in the pit of her stomach, pumping up the rest of her that welled with righteousness. Disregarding Saitou completely, who would undoubtedly have come to her aid if she so much as indicated discomfort, she literally blew up in the guy's face!

He treated people horribly; since she had already apologised and it was obvious there was no intention of doing it, how could he say such things? Unmannered, uncouth, boorish and beast were just few of the things she called him. Saitou had no clue what had made her so distracted the entire day, but he had a feeling whatever it was, it was also causing her to react so strongly now.

Sadly, the man didn't take all that well to a woman scolding him in the middle of the street even when he was at fault, so he actually moved to strike her…!

Ayame saw just a blur; Tokio never bothered to move or shield herself because she knew what was coming: Saitou caught the man's hand in his and squeezed before he even managed to bring it down. Either he never realised Saitou was their guard or the guard was underestimated, it didn't matter; Saitou started bending the hand in an unnatural way in an effort to subdue him.

Ayame gasped for two reasons: she registered someone tried to hit Tokio; she noticed the man trying to retaliate by attempting a punch. Laughable! Saitou caught the entirety of his fist with his palm and twisted that arm, too. Then a quick knee thrust to the gut and the man doubled over in pain.

Only then did he let go.

"Apologise to the lady."

"There's no way—!"

He grabbed the back of his neck, like a kitten, and squeezed. "Apologise to the lady now."

"Shit, that hurts man!" He squeezed harder, bringing him into the perfect deep bow. He flinched but got the idea. "I'm sorry for trying to hit you, lady!"

"She has a name."

"I don't know her name!"

Just as he had looked up, he brought him down again. "Then ask her."

She was so angered, he had to ask her in a clipped tone "what's your name?" for her to actually share it's "Takagi Tokio" rather than offer it herself, as she would have, otherwise.

"I'm sorry I tried to hit you, Takagi Tokio-san. That was rude—"

"Stupid," Saitou corrected.

"—stupid of me. Please forgive me."

"Then don't do it again; I have him here, but what if someone else didn't? you'd just beat them up because you felt like it? Ridiculous! I don't care to forgive you but remember this: if we ever see you or—what's your name?"

He hesitated, but when Saitou resumed the pressure, he quickly admitted it. "If we ever see or hear of you again, Takeru Toudou-san, involved in something similar, you won't get off so easy. Be warned and change your ways."

Saitou thought he had enough, so he let go; the man clenched his jaw and tried not to do anything foolish, redirecting his energy to put his clothes right. But given he had clearly not learnt his lesson, Saitou knew how to whip him into shape.

"And in case you're wondering how we will know or hear, I may not wear the colours now, but I'm Shinsengumi."

Ah, there it is, the recognition; his face blanched in a matter of milliseconds. "I'll know."

"S, sorry sir, ladies; I have to go now."

And yet, the source of her despondency wasn't found; it simply diffused along with the situation but remained there, right behind her eyes. For every time she looked at him, there was something desperate, trying to claw its way out, to be seen. Each time she looked at him, he felt like it would be her last. Suddenly, something gnawed at her and it must have been pretty deep.

What was it?

They parted in good terms. She and Ayame did not meet or speak to one another before he arrived – seeing the second one was barely awake then – and she even had a meeting with the doctor around half past eight, or so she said. There was no reason for her to be upset, as far as he was concerned. It perplexed as much as it scared him, for, at the end of the day, they were no closer to picking a gift for the wedding and it was about time they left—or at least went to lunch.

And no one wanted to go shopping after lunch.

So, with the promise they'd meet again tomorrow, at the same time – this once Ayame promised to be ready on time – they parted ways at their door. The guest, who had no idea of Tokio's standard behaviour and who saw her outburst as just and well-founded in reason, had a mind to spend the evening with her at the hot springs. Being a good hostess, Tokio took her there and pretended to enjoy her company.

And the reason she had to pretend, although she had made herself promise to try and like her, because it wasn't Ayame's fault she liked Hajime, after all Tokio herself could see why and understand her was because she wasn't ready. She wasn't to do the one thing her father asked of her in his letter. One of the two letters Matsudaira had received two days ago, just a day prior to Ayame's arrival; one for him, one for her. His father had instructed him to give the letter to his daughter only after Ayame arrived, as well as to keep it secret from everyone and so the Aizu-han did.

That was why he'd said nothing to them, it was finally revealed. She appreciated that. what she didn't, was what her father wrote in it. Not all of it, but a couple of paragraphs in particular:

 _Once I left for Aizu again, before we were called to the front at the Chousuu province, I decided I really like Saitou Hajime. I wanted to do something good for him, even great if I could. So, I asked around a little, Katamori included – and he asked Hijikata-san before writing back – I found out the man was divorced. Not out of his own will, rather, his wife left him with another man, because he was there, in Kyoto, and not in Edo with her._

 _It broke my heart. A man like that, married and divorced so young, it would surely harden his heart. But when Katamori asked him about it, it seemed I was wrong. He was looking forward to a new, healthier relationship, one that too ended in marriage. He hadn't lost hope. Thus, I made myself promise to find him a wife._

 _And when we returned from Chousuu I thought it would be a great chance to go by Edo, maybe meet his family and see if any proper young woman was there for him. As luck would have it, I ran right into Ayame. She was young, sweet and clearly infatuated with him; she told me herself she missed him a great deal and was only convinced to go to the wedding only after I mentioned him. Later she even confessed it to me; she said she regarded me as a father figure and couldn't lie. I assured her, her secret was safe with me…and some more: I would help her capture his heart. I appreciated the man and only want what's best for him._

 _But the problem is, I don't know her or her character. So, my dear daughter, you who also thinks the world of him, I task you with this important deed: I need you to evaluate this lovely young woman and see if she's really worthy of being Saitou's bride or not._

 _I trust you and your judgement completely. Don't let me, but most importantly, Saitou down._

 _Lots of love,_

 _Your beloved father._

* * *

 **A/N** : That marks the end of another chapter my lovelies. Thank you for sticking by me, thank you for being awesome. I am truly thankful to have this outlet in my life and see people actively support it. You make my week sometimes even more. Love you all.

Leave a review on your way out!  
Kisses, FAI~


	30. …and resignation

**A/N** : Heeeeeeeeey lovely people of the internet! I have neglected you, I know. Forgive me darlings. BUT, I have awesome news. Guys, I'm moving. I'm finally moving out and in with my longtime boyfriend. We found a great apartment, fully furnished, with great spaces. As you can guess, that's a very time consuming process, looking for the right place and all that, plus, it was the holidays and then it was the return from the holidays and we couldn't sit still for a minute. In fact, the only reason I got to finish this behemoth was I finally had two days off. Finally.

Obviously, nothing is checked, for the sake of speed, but I think I caught the most glaring mistakes. I hope. I revised this like, one time xD Sorry for the very late update y'all but good things happened! And I didn't want to rush them and jinx it. So, wish me luck, ya peeps! I hope this goes well.

I also hope y'all remember what happened last chapter. Ugh, I'm such a late updater, I'm so sorry.

 **Historical Facts:** None for now. **  
Timeline** : September 3rd - September 15th, 1864.

* * *

 **A fine lady...**

 **...and resignation.**

When Tokio left the hot springs, she had a new, fairly good understanding of how Ayame-san's mind worked at the moment: it was Saitou Hajime oriented. She didn't make any efforts to hide it, she flaunted it, put it out there for the world to see. She never admitted it, granted, but eleven out of ten things she asked about, were somehow related to him. And when Ayame found out about his recent, quite intimate assignment of keeping her safe twenty-four seven, she was almost frantic.

Questions came pouring in from everywhere!

What happened, why was it needed, who ordered it, why was he the one tasked with it; Tokio felt her patience reach alarming levels at the time…but she couldn't confidently dismiss or think ill of her. Ayame was acting as it was to be expected: as a love-struck woman. One who, if Tokio was to decode accurately all the information Ayame provided her with, was in love with this person long before Tokio knew him; long before Tokio ever came to Kyoto; in fact, Tokio had less immediate family members than Ayame years of pining after him.

They were never childhood friends, Tokio decided, simply she was running after him using the guise of his sister being her friend. Sure, they were indeed good friends with his sister, but not with him—he was her ideal, her yearning, her goal. More likely, his heart. Ayame confessed at least this to her: when he was branded a traitor to the family and, on the surface, had to cease all communications with his past life, she was devastated, because that included her, too. And these two and a half "insignificant" years he spent away, she felt breezed past her, now that she could see him again.

Tokio's heart ached.

And it did for two reasons. The first one was, obviously, to see she had such a fierce contender. A woman he knew so long ago, who knew him so well, who spent all that much time with him long before she ever showed up, how could she compete with that? Objectively, Ayame had dibs; that was what her "girl code" was telling her. The oldest the crush, the biggest the priority. And goddamn it, did it hurt.

The other was, it was painful to realise how much she related to this woman, this vibrant, beautiful and altogether exquisite person. Not because she was all that of course, Tokio didn't think of herself as such…but she could say, with conviction, she knew exactly how Ayame felt. She _really_ related. The nostalgia, not so much; the need to be around him, see him and know he's doing well though, certainly; that visceral feeling when he was out in some battle, fighting in the war, so vivid still in her mind. Ayame's worry some beauty of the capital might capture his heart, one not suitable for him, she felt it, too. Although, she had to admit, maybe she was the one Ayame feared.

No matter; Ayame was the one Tokio feared of. They were even.

And after all that, how could she ever wrong Ayame and give a negative assessment of her to her father? She was, in her bitterness, prepared to write lies or maybe exaggerate any small flaws she found out, to deter him from blessing this union. She had almost made up her mind to act petty and cruel for once. Serve her own purpose and bury Ayame under a false account of her character or actions.

But in the end, she couldn't do it.

When the first three days passed, still no present bought for one reason or the other, she couldn't do it. Ayame's eyes sparkled every time she would look at Saitou; her voice would go up a tone, almost a different pitch, a sweeter one, reserved just for him. Tokio could tell when the other woman's heartbeat quickened judging by how he would look at her and it drove her insane to think she was caught up in this stupid, completely unnecessary love triangle, all because of her father.

A father as meddling as his daughter.

And what's worse, she caught herself resignedly rooting for her competition. Oh boy, it truly was insane, absolutely mad, because who would cheer for not themselves? Her, apparently. Under normal circumstances that would not be the case, naturally. But now? When she knew Hajime was partial to Tokio to a large extent yet begrudgingly so, how could she not want to cheer for Ayame? When Tokio knew whatever they felt for one another was illicit and frowned upon, despite it being real—or maybe exactly because of that, how could she not want to turn him towards a path he'd eventually be happy in?

Ayame loved him, she had no doubt. And he…he could easily learn to love her in return. With time, he'd forget about Tokio completely. Ayame's soft hands and elegant smiles would soothe him, make him forget. If these two were married, two people who went well with one another would be happy in the long run, with a prosperous family and a decent living. She could picture it: Ayame, the dutiful, traditional wife at home, taking care of their children as he was off to work, Buddha knows where, making sure his family was safe and protected, as well as the rest of Japan. He'd come home tired, she'd greet him with a kiss, draw him a bath, food already being cooked; he'd return her welcome and hold her for a moment…then he'd hand over his sword and go for his bath, as she'd put it away.

It was uncanny; she could almost see it happen in real time, right in front of her. How odd though, she felt no satisfaction, as she thought she would from fantasies like that. Maybe the fact she wasn't the star of the quaint little scene was to blame. Then again, if it was her who was the star, maybe it wouldn't go like that. Maybe she'd be too caught up in the things others expected from her due to her position and he'd be miserable; maybe she'd be lucky and she'd have her practise instead and because of patients, she couldn't be home to greet the one person who mattered to her most. Or maybe, because she had decided to pursue a dead-end fancy, he wound up dead.

She hadn't lived it, but the regret was there and too bitter to the taste. She could never be with him, after all. They would never work. She wasn't quiet enough—too wilful and spoiled, a regular hime-sama, as he would tease her. And he wasn't wrong. In the odd case he wasn't chased away or killed for it, their love would not be enough to sustain them; they'd be happy for the first few years but then everything would wear them down. Slowly, but certainly, he would regret choosing her and all of her responsibilities. And slowly, but certainly, he would come to resent her and the love that once fed them, would turn into hate.

And slowly but certainly, she would wither away.

So, it was much better for him to find the start a little difficult but be entirely too happy in the long run. It was for the best. His best; and Ayame's; and her own sake, too who would want to be trapped in such a marriage?

At least, that's what she convinced herself of, as she wrote a wonderful letter to her father, exalting the woman and stating over and over again, what an extraordinary match they made. The only problem was, she had to write it three times, because the damn paper kept getting wet…!

Tears are too hard to control, she decided. Time to get the fourth piece of paper out.

.

.

It'd barely been a week since Ayame had arrived, and the wedding was announced to be postponed for the end of the month, due to unforeseen circumstances. Tokio, who was in the know, knew those circumstances to be that the bride's parents had not yet expressed their blessing properly, so they had to wait for it to happen. The temple the bride was to pray at had encountered some internals problems also, thus it was slightly moved.

No, it wasn't cancelled, as Tokoyami's father would wearily assure people; and no, there was no need to give the gifts in advance, all in due time. The only difference would be that people who travelled to Kyoto for the wedding, will have to be inconvenienced a tad more and for that, everyone had his deepest, most sincere apologies. And when little gifts from the groom's father made the rounds at the capital, no one complained further.

Still, the problem remained and so would Ayame, who naturally extended her visit. And that was the real consequence, as far as Tokio was concerned. How much more would she be forced to endure?

"You were right, Tokio," Saitou said out of the blue to her, as they both waited for Ayame to try on a new kimono "did I tell you that?"

They had gone to buy one for the wedding. None of the previous ones would do, and her own father, not Tokio's for once, had given her adequate money to buy a new, impressive one. Thus, all three of them had come to Matsudaira's favourite tailor, with his discount of course, so that Ayame could choose what to wear. And because she didn't trust the opinion of just a man, she of course had Tokio tag along. Not that she minded; she was unwilling to leave them alone, even if she had made up her mind they were perfect for each other.

Still, Saitou's proclamation immediately put her on alert; at other times, those words would be uttered with shame and would be received with gloat. Yet now, his matter of fact tone proved to be most alarming. And when she turned to look at him, she saw the pretence of detachment on his face and was actually scared of what was to follow.

She chose to play dumb though. "I am right about many things, so if you could narrow it down for me, I'd be most thankful."

He fought back something akin to irritation yet amusement. "Ayame; she seems to indeed harbour some feelings for me."

Her throat constricted; the pit of her stomach disappeared completely. This…was it.

"I hadn't noticed before because I've always been a favourite of hers, but apparently it's true. After Okita pointed it out, and Hijikata informed me of something he heard her say to Matsudaira-sama, although I still do not see it, I can no longer deny it."

Her heart did something where it beat irregularly and she could not breathe properly, while everything in her mind became hazy. "So, you were right. She must have some sort of intention for me. After all, she wouldn't bother travelling all the way here for my sake, if that wasn't the case."

He watched as she struggled to form words and mistook her inability to be coherent, as anger. He looked away. "I know this displeases you, but please don't make that face."

"I'm not making a face," she managed to string together after a long time.

"Yes, you are, because you know I still have to go to the wedding with her, I can't change that."

"I know; and I knew. I have been in her company longer than you have; I could tell she was infatuated with you, without you confirming it."

"Right." Was it his idea, or was she taking this a little too well? "So, you're not mad?"

Heh, she was many things right now, mad was definitely one of them; mad at herself, the world, him…but not Ayame. "I am not."

"Why?"

"Because…I can't be."

A sad smile, and she turned away. He needed no more signs to understand this was her way of saying, end of conversation. But her reaction was underwhelming to say the least. He expected an eruption; all he got, was cinders. He had to take a step back and regard her very well to make sure they were speaking about the same topic and that was indeed what she thought. What cryptic words were those? She couldn't be mad? Why? She was pretty mad at the idea he had to take Ayame to the wedding before he knew of the woman's feelings. Now that he did, it didn't matter? Had anyone told her and she'd taken something to soothe her temper?

It…made no sense.

But he was no simpleton. She did not want to talk about it at the moment, and it made a semblance of sense if one considered Ayame was in the next room, wrapping fabrics around her to see which colour and design fit her best, so he would not press. But that unsettling vibe that came from her, was worrisome. And against his better judgement, he would drop it for now. Because a suspicion snuck into his brain right that moment, and he felt angered and defeated at the same time.

It had better not be it though, because, if it were, she deserved all she would get for it later. But first, he would have to confirm the suspicion and he knew an excellent way to do it, in a week from now, when the ground would be laid best.

.

.

"Ah, if it isn't Okita-san," Ayame spotted the shorter man across the hall, looking all around him. "Have you come to make your friend's apologies for being so horribly late?"

It was evident she was teasing but it was also evident she was honestly miffed about this. Okita gave a kind smile nonetheless and a deep bow. "You are not that far off, actually! I came to fill in for him." He was very theatrical and spry. "Saitou-san has to deal with some unexpected duties at HQ; he can't make it today and most possibly not tomorrow either. You'll have to excuse him, yes? He sends his deepest apologies."

"Oh…I see…well, it can't be helped, I suppose." She had dimmed so much, it was ridiculous. "But that's alright! You'll do just as well, Okita-san."

Her smile was forced and so was her cheeriness. Tokio, who was watching the exchange silently from behind a wall, could feel that constriction around her heart at witnessing even more evidence of Ayame's pure feelings. At the same time though, something felt wrong. Saitou would never send anyone to make his apologies, ever. He'd prefer leaving her hanging until he could face her properly again, not send another.

Then her heart constricted for a very different reason. Something had happened to him. She just _knew_. And when Okita's eyes met hers and he slid them as discreetly as he could outside, where a carriage that wasn't there before awaited, she felt her lungs stop working. She gave a curt nod and disappeared behind the wall before Ayame could start looking for her.

Heading the other way as soundlessly as possible, she opted to take the shortest route to her medicine box and then head outside…through the window. Yes, it was unconventional and a little desperate, but she really didn't want to be seen by Ayame; she didn't want to worry her. Undoubtedly, Okita would keep her away from there, so it would be fine. And if she was being completely honest, she would like to have this one part of his life untainted by the other woman's presence, no matter how mean-spirited it sounded even in her own head considering the circumstances. But she didn't care.

Instead, she rushed to the carriage, as fast as her box would allow her and unceremoniously threw it next to the driver – who did or did not glare at her for her bad manners –. Then she scurried inside, from the side that wasn't visible to the compound and closed the door behind her.

"Tokio-san."

She jumped out of her skin! She wasn't expecting anyone to be in here…but at least it was Nagakura Shinpachi, a man she knew and trusted. She put a hand over her heart as the man tried to push his smile at her reaction away.

"Shin-san, it's good to see you."

She felt the carriage move immediately, without anyone telling the driver to go. That worried her because that meant he was instructed to do so, by Okita most likely. The fact the carriage was there worried her on the first place but she had decided to overlook it, thinking they wanted her out of there without alarming Ayame.

"You, too; it's been a while. And I wish it was under more pleasant circumstances, but…I'm afraid Saitou-san needs your medical expertise."

There it was; the knot grew bigger. "What happened, Shin-san? Okita could not say anything."

"Makes sense," he mused out loud "Saitou was ambushed by the patriots. But Saitou is Saitou, so he had them on the ropes for the most part. Until, from what we gathered, the Battousai appeared."

Her breath caught.

"They fought for a while, but then even more people joined the fight and he was outnumbered; until help arrived, he became badly injured."

She was appalled; she was angry; but most of all, she was scared. Nagakura patted her back, easier to do seeing he sat next to her and tried to comfort her. "At least he was well enough to boast the Battousai was in no better shape or form when he left him."

She snorted a pathetic laugh, a lousy attempt to hide her sentiments. "Don't worry, Tokio-san; he is strong; and you're on your way. He will be fine."

"But why did you wait so long before fetching me?"

"There were…issues to take care of first. Don't forget, we do have a doctor with us now, who turned out utterly useless in this case and it took a while to convince him to allow someone else to look at him."

She clicked her tongue, very unlady like. "What convinced him after all?" There was hesitation in his eyes. "Shin-san…!"

"Saitou fell unconscious." She glared; he shrugged, helplessly. "It wasn't up to me, Tokio-san, don't make that face, please."

"I'll give that man a piece of my mind when I see him."

"Please do; it will help us all. Until then, relax your face, I beg you; you are kind of scary."

He was right, she knew. But she couldn't help but feel upset about this, how could she not? What if anything happened to him? She'd rather he married to Ayame tomorrow if it meant he was going to be safe for the rest of his life. She shut her eyes; she chose to focus on what she **could** do, and that was relax and be at her best when she'd have to look at Hajime's injuries. A very deep breath later, she turned to Nagakura evenly.

"What's up with you then?" He gave her a doubtful look. "What? We have to pass the time somehow…"

Before they knew it, both had lapsed into polite, formal but informal conversation about her maid, their affair and the small ripples it created. At the same time, Nagakura knew to steer clear from any mention of Saitou and Ayame; he didn't know why, but it felt like it was for the best. Some part deep within him, that same one that had filed all those things about her away, told him to act this way. And wouldn't you know it, it was correct.

A long time passed until they reached HQ and he could tell they did, not because he saw it, but Tokio grew silent; and with her waning interest came the fast appearing building. And just like that, Tokio was ready to pounce at a second's notice. Nagakura then realised that unconscious part of him was right to advise as it did; and then he finally pieced it together. It took him a year, _congratulations Shinpachi you oaf_ , but he did: the way Tokio was acting savoured a little too much of a concerned partner than an involved doctor. He blinked.

Tokio was in love with him.

And for all intents and purposes, Saitou knew. His feelings would be harder to determine though…! Then he remembered: he was displeased when Harada suggested Tokio pours sake for them; how furious he became when Harada got his wish, some months later, in this very same building; the ferocity with which he protected the Matsudaira compound during the war. And how the real reason she was finally asked to come was that Saitou, in his delirious fever state, kept asking for her in his sleep.

Saitou was…in love with her, too?

Nagakura gaped after Tokio, finally connecting the dots, who jumped out before the carriage properly stopped and grabbed her medicine box from the driver's seat – who still might or might not have glared at her for her lack of manners – leaving him running after someone once more.

Several small explosions went off in his head. Did anyone know—did Hijikata?

He considered for a moment. He recalled how Hijikata was reluctant to call on Tokio for this emergency, despite it being tailored to her talents; how on the other hand Okita was too insistent, insinuating at something and finally convincing not just sensei, but their vice commander, too. He concluded at least these two knew; and now he was the third. And it still felt like too much responsibility thrust upon him. A sigh. Why couldn't Saitou fall for a maid, much like he did? Why did he have to always be the overachiever and go for the very same woman he advised everyone against because of her unattainability?

 _How ironic, Saitou_ , he accused but at the same time, he couldn't help but think…if one of them would be able to pull this off in any kind of way, it would be him. A slight smile formed as he followed Tokio inside. She was so distraught, fleeting from place to place, commanding people left and right, she truly cared for him.

Suddenly, he felt jealous. That bastard, lying stabbed and feverish on a futon in his room was still luckier than the entirety of the men who called this building their home; to have a woman like her in a state because of them, who else…? Shaking his head, he made up his mind. Once he woke up, he'd smack him right between the eyes. Because only then would he be able to do it.

.

"Tokio-san."

She heard the familiar voice of Hijikata calling out to her, as she passed corridor after corridor in a hurry; she never stopped, but did turn to where the sound came from, acknowledging his existence, therefore making it proper for him to catch up.

"Have you been informed of his condition?"

"I was told he's feverish and injured; I suspect infection but I cannot be too sure before I examine him myself. I'd like the help of your doctor, though; two people who know what they're—"

"Forget the doctor," Hijikata stopped that line of thought "he claims to be too insulted to help you, holed himself up in his room."

"Are you implying he has left his sick patient's side before my arrival!?"

If she wasn't walking at the same time, she would have most definitely shaken the man in front of her by the shoulders. "What gives him the right? If I ever get my hands on him, he's going to regret ever walking out!"

"As amusing as your threats may be, the fact remains Saitou has been left unattended for the past hour; please give us your instructions immediately. Nagakura and Harada will be helping you in your task."

She held her tongue back from swearing with a valiant effort. Not at all surprised by the sudden appearance of swordsmen around her anymore, she simply nodded as she gathered her wits. "I need a fresh batch of cold water and many pieces of fabric; also, clean clothes that have not yet been worn. All the rest, I carry in my box. Shin-san, you go for the clothes; the rest I leave up to Harada-san."

Hijikata was the one who dismissed them just as Tokio had finished talking, who was now in the lead. He had dexterously pried the box from her fingers, its heftiness surprising him, and took a right; then a left and four minutes later, he was drawing the door to him room open.

 _Hajime_

Her breath was caught at the sight of him: lying on his back, sweating half his body weight onto the futon, he was nearly twisting. All that stopped him was that deep-seated sense of discipline, as if he knew someone would need to take care of him and tried to accommodate them, even in this state. Then she noticed the cuts, slashes and bruises all over him and she had to stop for a fraction of a second, to brace herself.

Then she was all business.

As if programmed, the woman sat on her knees right next to the man. She didn't even need to snap her fingers for her tools to appear next to her, Hijikata was always a step ahead.

"He's been like this ever since we called for you," he finally said, as she took his temperature. Her expression, he did not like. "Is it bad?"

"He runs a high fever, yes," she mused "but it can be fought. I just need what I requested. Until I can have that, my first priority is his wounds." She had started preparing her things already. "I have my concoctions here to disinfect them properly, but you, Hijikata-sama, will have to hold him down. They will undoubtedly sting and he will, undoubtedly, move. But I need him steady. Now—…yes?"

Sounds came from Saitou, a mix of moaning and grunting, almost as soon as he heard her voice; she instinctively took hold of his hand and waited for an answer.

"Tokio…?"

He had spoken her name; her heartbeat quickened. "Yes, it _is_ me. I'm here. I'll do my best."

"Then that's…enough…"

He relaxed; his hand fell in hers and his breathing became even.

"Is he dead?" a concerned Harada, who just walked in, asked.

She shook her head. "No."

"Then did he faint?"

She rolled her eyes at the second man that walked in, Nagakura-san, who looked just as concerned as his friend. "No, he just…calmed down."

"Aw, that's cute Tokio-chan; that means he has faith in you…! Or, your skills at least."

"Souji!"

Okita had come out of nowhere! This once, she did look over her shoulder, a little alarmed. At everyone's questioning gazes, he shrugged. "Surprise, surprise; Ayame-san did not want to spend time with me, so I returned as fast as I could. Thankfully, I managed to drive her away from the thought of visiting here." He shook his head. "She asked three times. But I decided to keep her in the dark until I heard your assessment, Tokio-chan."

They all looked at her, who was already drenching the cloths they provided her with in the cold water. "I cannot speculate before taking a closer look at his wounds, but he looks like he won't be out for more than two days." She spoke confidently as she removed his hitatare carefully and applied the strips of wet fabric everywhere there was skin exposed, except the places that were also slashed. "But then another two days rest I think would be best; all in all, four days off duty."

"Blast," Okita swore as Hijikata nodded and then left, having heard what he needed to know. "There's no way I can persuade Ayame-san to stay away for so long."

"…maybe you won't have to. I'm thinking of telling her to come here tomorrow." She said it without looking at the short man, too busy focusing on the patient and too timid to face his stare.

"What a nice woman you are Tokio-san" Harada praised. "You too have heard of Ayame-san's not really discreet interest in Saitou, eh?"

She nodded mutely. "I don't have to be told though; I can see it in the way she acts."

"Ah, right; you are always together after all." Harada gave a boastful laugh, unconcerned about the patient after Tokio's assurance and her involvement that had already calmed Saitou down. "Is she that obvious?"

She nodded, a small smile on her lips. It, too was muted, like someone had painted it on her face and it wasn't really there. "So, you heard and wish to see them together, is that it?" Harada patted her back when she bowed once to show her affirmation. "You are truly kind, Tokio-san."

She would not look up now no matter what; after those words were uttered, she could feel Okita's glare on the back of her head. Her pathetic smile in return to those words, escorted Harada out. She heard the door closing and, knowing what was coming, she sighed.

"Are you serious?"

Tokio stopped whatever she was doing and looked up startled; it wasn't Okita, who was just as surprised as she was, but Nagakura who spoke. "You can't be, Tokio-san."

"P, pardon?"

"Why would you want them to be together? Aren't you interested in Saitou-san, too?"

Tokio gaped; Okita's eyes became too wide. There was silence…and then, the shorter man burst out laughing. "Souji-san, please stop laughing; Shin-san, what do you mean I'm-…? I can't be…you—"

"Save it, Tokio-chan, he's not a simpleton. And exactly because he's not one, he knows not to talk about this to anyone other than the three present in this room right now, yes?" Nagakura nodded; she blushed. "So, answer the man's questions. Are you serious, Tokio-chan? Why would you want them together?"

"…" She looked away. "I want him to be safe and happy. That's why I'm here and that's why I will gladly bring Ayame-san here tomorrow. The decision lies with him, obviously, but that's all I'm going to say about this matter."

While she wasn't looking, the men exchanged looks. They were having an entire conversation actually, which due to her shyness, she missed completely. Whatever new piece of information she provided them with, they nodded or looked accordingly. The general consensus was: _we should tell him, once he wakes up_. They both agreed silently and looked back to Tokio who was still blissfully unaware of the entire wordless exchange.

"You're really faint-hearted, though, Tokio-san," Nagakura commented, trying to cheer her up "Saitou would have kept denying it to the bitter end."

Okita chuckled. "True; the only reason he admitted it to me was because I caught him red-handed."

"What?" Nagakura was scandalised. "What did you do!?"

If she wasn't tending to her patient, she would have struck at Okita. "Nothing, obviously. We simply…met."

There was suspicion in his eyes. "Met?"

"They met, indeed." Okita coughed. "In the middle of the night, in secret."

Nagakura was just as amused as gobsmacked; Tokio felt her annoyance rise. " _In the middle of the street_ , in confidence."

"And what were you doing?"

"Nothing! We were just…talking."

"Talking?"

"Talking."

"Yeah," Okita agreed, far less lively this once "just talking," almost disappointed. "They are so boring. They can't even have an affair properly."

"We're not having an affair!" she hissed as silently as she could.

"Whatever you're having, isn't fun enough. You really need to change that."

Tokio could shake her head forever. "Did you hear nothing of what I just said?"

"Just fix him," Okita sighed as he exited the room. "You come, too; we'll be back in an hour. If you need us anything before that, just give us a shout. Someone will come."

Okita was on point; once the hour was spent, they came back, carrying food and water for the doctor and bandages for the patient.

He had cooled off considerably, but the fever wasn't completely gone, as she had hoped. The time it took to dress his wounds was not as short as she would have liked, mostly because they were damn near everywhere, but other than that, it, they were tame. There was only one particularly nasty slash that would make lesser men bleed to death, but Saitou was smart. He avoided most of the damage by twisting his body in time, while the cut itself was clean and straight, a sign of no hesitation…which was good; if the man wielding the blade had been any less composed or determined, he could have moved in a way that caused him more damage, since he managed to escape it. Shaky hands make for a bad companion after all, especially in swordsmen. And if he was indeed indecisive, he would never have been able to take on Saitou and live to tell the tale…

After that initial hour, they'd come back once every two or three hours; most men she knew by name or face, dropped by as well as men she knew were under his informal command. She was happy there was such a turnout. It meant people respected him; it meant there were so many people to take his side and rejoice in his happiness, wherever that lay.

"I knew you'd still be here."

Tokio blinked away the sleepiness to look over her shoulder; as expected Okita was right there, shaking his head in amused disapproval. "Souji-kun" she greeted bleary eyed.

"Go to sleep, Tokio-chan; he can survive the night without you. The only reason you aren't home, in fact, was Kondou's worry at his persistent semi-fever."

She huffed. "It should have stopped by now, or become stronger; it's doing neither, I'm annoyed."

They chuckled. "See? You say so yourself, it isn't that serious. Instead of sleeping where you stand, go lie down in the next room."

"I…don't want to." From her tone, he figured she was about to say something she needed to get off her chest. "It feels like this is the last time I'll be able to hold his hand like this."

He looked at her for a long time, without saying anything. She was too busy actually holding Saitou's hand, which he was absently squeezing back, to notice Okita's sadness. "Tis the last time only if you make it so." Not a shred of comfort, not a speck of aggressiveness. "Go to sleep, or don't; I am not the lord to order you around." He made to move. "Just know I'm saying this out of love."

She dared not speak until he was fully facing the door, thus not her. "Are you going to patrol now?"

"Yes."

"Be safe; and once you're back, come to me for a check-up. I haven't given you a good look for a long time."

"My illness is progressing slower than you predicted." He dismissed her efforts with a smirk. "I'm really strong, you see."

"If you don't, I'll personally instruct Hijikata-sama to keep you away from any battle."

"I'll be here first thing in the morning, Tokio-chan."

Okita Souji was a trustworthy man, without a doubt. And next morning she had the pleasure of taking care of two half-dressed men in the same room. If she wasn't a tiny bit concerned about Saitou making a full recovery, she would have giggled in her sleeve. But the fact of the matter was that this was the second day Saitou was bed-ridden and despite him no longer tossing and turning…he still hadn't woken up.

"How long is he supposed to be like that?" Hijikata was the one who asked, just as Okita had finished putting on his clothes properly. "He can't laze around forever."

"He means to avoid you as long as possible, Hijikata-san! You do think being incapacitated is being lazy, no wonder he had to get himself stabbed."

"That's not funny," Hijikata remarked dryly.

"Can you argue somewhere away from me?" Tokio irritably demanded. Her sleep deprivation was taking its toll and, per usual, she was much more confrontational than any other time.

And they both knew that. Okita nodded to Hijikata. "We're going…" they easily complied, fearing to stir anything. After all, the second day was already there and she'd made no mention of Ayame yet, but they were sure she was thinking about it a lot. As well as why wouldn't Saitou just wake up?

Three days went by and he was still sleeping. He had opened his eyes once, looked at Tokio, murmured something in the lines of "water" from what they gathered, and went back to sleep. Dutifully, she raised his head, put it in her lap, and tried to have him drink it. Unconsciously, he did; after that, she decided to do the same every other hour, other than simply wet his lips.

That was a good thing, of course; he could consume larger amounts of water and was almost awake. But the fever hadn't really gone down any more than that and she was actually concerned. But it wasn't until she took a whiff of the used bandages, as she changed them, that she finally realised what the predicament was: for the second time in his career as a swordsman for Matsudaira-sama, he was poisoned.

She could have slapped herself! How didn't she see it before—how didn't she smell it? it wasn't the big one that was infected, too, at least it didn't start there; it was the ones that barely bled that carried the poison. Heh, those cowards. She bet they were oh so happy to hear he was out of commission for so long, undoubtedly thinking he'd sooner or later die. She had news for them though…!

Immediately, she knew what to do; and in no longer than five hours, the fever went down almost completely.

"So, we're good to call Ayame-san over now, right?"

That stupid Harada and his big mouth…! Both Okita and Nagakura glared at the man with a vengeance, as Tokio literally wilted right in front of their eyes. He didn't seem to get why that happened, but Hijikata sighed defeated and that put an end to all thoughts.

"Two women in our headquarters?" he muttered a little louder than necessary "What have we come to?" as he walked away.

.

.

There was pain; it slowly ebbed away, and the pain became discomfort. After a while, everything became a feverish dream. Voices of people he knew and trusted filtered in, came and went, appeared and disappeared, but there was one specific figure that never left his side. Every time his eyes would open, even for a fraction, he'd see her there, dutifully holding his hand or helping his condition. It was for this particular figure that he struggled to open his eyes on the first place, let her know he was still alive and able-bodied, to not make her worry.

But he couldn't.

Still, he tried. And after what felt like aeons, he was finally able to open his eyes and look at the woman who—…

"Hajime! You are awake!"

"A…yame?"

His mind went blank. He had to blink many times, to make sure what he was seeing was real.

"You can recognise me! That's amazing."

The hug came a second later, lying as he was on the futon, and it felt a little too suffocating. And wrong. Why was Ayame here? She wasn't the one he was expecting to see. "Tokio-san was right to call for me when she did, how…competent she is."

"She called for you?"

"Oh yes, she was here just a minute ago! She came outside and said you were coming to and I should come in…she hadn't really left your side, she was tired. She joked she needed to go sleep for three days." Ayame giggled. "Said it's only fair to sleep for that long since that's how many nights you kept her awake."

"I was out for three days and nights!?"

He attempted to sit up, but he grew too dizzy. Relying on Ayame was out of the question, so he slowly put his head back down. So many information at once was making his head hurt anyway, imagine that with an actual health problem, after all…but why the hell did Tokio decide the best moment for her to leave would be before he got to see her? What was she thinking?

"Lie down, Hajime; Tokio said you need the rest. And if you feel anything out of the ordinary to call for her." She became thoughtful. "I think she went to get water."

"Please, call her then. I feel too dizzy."

Lies, of course; the dizziness was to be expected. But how could he get her there without actually saying he just wanted to see her? He really wanted to see her, damn it! He wanted it to be her the first person he laid eyes upon, but now he couldn't because she had to go ahead and ruin it. Honestly, this woman was such a handful, a constant source of surprise, yet rarely the good kind.

"I will, immediately." She gracefully stood and tried to leave…but her feet stopped at the threshold. She turned around to look at him solemn. A long breath was drawn. "I am…too happy you are with us again, to properly express in words. So, please accept my feelings to be true even without me saying too much about it."

"I do," he assured her, a little out of it.

She was able to crack a smile. "Once Tokio-san has taken a good look at you and goes to sleep, I'd…like to discuss something with you."

That felt a little foreboding, but he complied. "As you wish."

"Perfect," her old self returned and she gave him her cutest smile. "I'll be back in a second."

Well, it took her more than that, but true to her word, she returned with a puffed up Tokio, bursting with joy, yet refraining to look too happy about it, lest she was betrayed by her heart. Ceremoniously, she handed Ayame the basin full of fresh water with the ladle and approached.

She bowed her head, very formal. "Hajime, I am glad you are finally awake."

"Tokio," he saluted at the best of his ability as she came to sit down next to him "thank you for your efforts."

"There is no need to thank me." Despite her reservations, her eyes reflected all of her warmth, radiated it almost, accompanied by the most restrained yet heartfelt smile she had ever graced him with. "Ever." That she practically whispered, as she came close. "Do you need water?" At his puzzled expression, she elaborated amused that "Ayame-san told me of your dizziness, most possibly caused by the sudden loss of equilibrium as you tried to sit; headache no doubt, also. Sometimes, water clears the mind better than any painkiller."

"Yes, of course. I feel my throat a little dry, too."

She bowed her head again, all lady-like and as formal as ever, with a faint smile on her lips; she slowly turned to the other woman in the room. "Ayame-san, could you please give me-…? Thank you."

She obliged readily, basically thrusting the supplies in her hands, nearly drenching her. Still, Tokio made no mention, bowed her head in thanks and came to sit even closer to the patient, her lap practically next to his face. She cradled his head with one arm, carefully lifting it up, and with the other put the ladle full of water to his lips. She allowed him to drink as much as he wanted, but when he got too greedy, she'd gently take it away. He'd take the hint and start all over again.

She never rushed him, simply held him up. Her motions were fluid and gentle; deliberate, but light; necessary, but effortless. She'd look at him calmly, but he saw the full extent of her relief to see him drink like this, half on his own. He would look back at her from time to time, to make sure she too knew how much he appreciated her, just her, for all she was. And when she'd fight back a smile, he knew she was finally aware of his own conviction to keep her as unburdened as possible from things like that in the future, to keep her mind at ease.

And she was so patient with him, it left Ayame feeling agitated. No one had time for that, right? Especially Tokio, tired and irritable as she claimed to be and even acted on occasion these last two hours, she had no real tolerance left. That's what she claimed herself multiple times; that's not what she exhibited now. Somehow, even if she did _nothing_ wrong, it left an impression of dishonesty to Ayame, who watched a little on edge.

How much water did he need to drink anyway? He'd already consumed half the thing!

"Hey, Saitou came to, everybody! Come, come!"

Tokio had to resist the urge to roll her eyes; why did Harada have to ruin every little moment? She couldn't know Ayame next to her was thanking him with the power of a thousand voices internally, though, for interrupting this seemingly innocent scene that screamed of too much intimacy. If anyone had asked her. And they had no business looking so intimate.

"Saitou-san~!"

Okita and his sing-song voice popped in from nowhere, following Sanosuke, and being followed by a relieved Shinpachi and a vexed Hijikata. "You're finally awake~!"

"That he is," Ayame said, struggling not to feel to left out.

"Took you long enough," their vice-commander huffed, almost accusingly.

"Bastard just wanted all the attention to himself; look at the women at his side." Harada shook his head. "So calculative."

"That was my very first thought when I met Battousai's blade, in fact," Saitou became sarcastic and smug in an instant "how I could twist this to have people fawn over me."

Harada snapped his fingers. "I knew it." They all burst out laughing. "I'm just glad you woke up man."

"We did fear you'd stay sleeping and useless for the rest of your life," Okita chipped in "Hijikata-san more than most."

Tokio nearly glared at the vice-commander who did nothing to counter the claim, despite the men's good-natured laughs. "Kondou-san is being informed as we speak," was all he said "I'm sure he too would like to pay you a visit."

"Then we better say all of our good wishes now!" Harada rushed everybody. "Besides," he looked all around him, fully aware of the continuously growing number of people "if one more person enters the room, Tokio-san will chase us out with the ladle. And lemme tell you that thing hurts."

"That I will do, Harada-san knows me too well."

Just as they were about to laugh, they noticed that glint of promise in her eye and everyone became awkward. "So, I shall give all of you the chance to wish him a good recovery, one by one, until Kondou-sama gets here. Then, you will all kindly leave and let the commander speak to him personally. Hijikata-sama, you I must exclude from this, naturally."

It was scary how easily they fell in line. She hadn't even finished saying it, they had already gotten through the first motions, with some of his men being the first to the punch.

When the commander made his appearance, everyone cleared out, just as they were told. "See you in a bit," Okita winked as he left, for he, Harada and Nagakura were the last ones purposefully, just so they could have the excuse to come back to wish him after, since there was no way they'd make it before their commander arrived.

"Ayame-san," it was Hijikata who spoke "you must leave, too. No outsiders allowed, other than the good doctor."

Tokio was not going to lie: that felt too good to hide her smile from the older man, who knew he was doing her bidding in a twisted way but had no other option than to send her away. And the way Ayame positively stewed at those news was a little too satisfying. Small victories were everything.

Then Kondou came and was all kindness and relief, not a bad word coming out of his mouth, to put the cherry on top of a very rewarding cake. He complimented her on her skills, her keen sense of things, her honed to perfection talents; he commended Hajime for his efforts, noting how he must have taken a lot out of Battousai for he had remained inactive for as long as Hajime has been out, too, how his return would make the patriots shake in their little geta…he thanked both for their services and exited as grandly as he had entered. That was the cue that the four lurkers were waiting for, to come back into the room.

"Don't crowd him for too long," Hijikata warned as he left, obvious he waited for them to appear before leaving "I'll be back to make sure."

"Yessir!" Okita theatrically stood at attention and saluted as the man left, shaking his head.

"Are you sure you should be mocking him?" Ayame asked concerned. "I've heard stories of his temper."

"Oh, that's fine; he's all bark but no bite." Harada was quick to assure her, despite Saitou's snort.

"Oh yes, he won't mind even if we stay," Nagakura agreed.

"Sure," Saitou was all sarcasm.

"Besides," the shortest man leaned in to share a big secret with her, trying to ignore the patient "I'm his favourite."

"He'll grab you by the ear anyway, though," Nagakura wisely reminded.

"He's always overbearing," Okita dismissed easily "what's a little more of his sullen mood?"

"He won't be too mad if we overstay our welcome then?"

The hope in Ayame's tone was adorable; but Tokio feared she'd have to spoil it for her **and** the rest. "It was me who asked for the warning to be issued, actually; I don't think it suitable for Hajime to be in the presence of more than two people, in the state he is right now."

He clicked his tongue. "I'm not dying."

"You were poisoned again though."

He looked up at her wide eyed. "Really?" She nodded. "Well, shit."

Everyone went quiet for a long time, assessing her words in their own way.

"On second thought, we won't stay too long, after all." It was Nagakura who spoke first.

Harada nodded gingerly. "Yeah, doctor's orders are harder to disobey than a superior's."

Ayame was shocked. "Isn't it the other way around?"

"Not if the doctor is Tokio-chan," Okita mumbled but was purposefully loud. He had hoped to garner the attention of the patient who, insofar, was too casual about things. When both Ayame and Hajime gave him their own wondered look, he finally had the chance to elaborate. "What, you don't know of the incident?"

"What incident?"

"Oooh, the incident," Harada immediately played along, noting of Tokio's suddenly increasing red cheeks. "Nagakura," he elbowed him repeatedly "tell them about the incident."

"Yes, I will; I shall tell you of the incident." He came closer to the centre of the room, disregarding all of Tokio's protests. "So, you see, after Tokio pin-pointed the kind of medicine she should give you for the poison and brewed it successfully, she administered the first dosage; that was when our own sensei came by, too curious to see what and how Tokio-san was doing."

"That's when it all went to shit." Okita took over. "He started being an ass to her, about not figuring it out earlier that _obviously you need to give him this if he has this type of poisoning, how can you be so daft girl_ , and then proceeded to call her _so inferior to his own expertise_ , and Tokio-chan just lost it." Okita snorted with laughter. "She actually stood to her full height and importance to face him; she called him an incompetent and amoral coward of a practitioner who hid behind other people's achievements to toot his own horn, quite unsuccessfully. How if he was even half of how excellent as he claimed, she wouldn't need to be called on the first place and how he had done a terrible job of keeping you as safe as he could."

"H-he had left the patient before the new doctor arrived while his life was in no immediate danger! Or anyone else's…! You can't do that, that's ridiculous. You either help someone or you don't, no take-backs. He left Hajime because his inconsequential ego was bruised at the simple notion someone might know better than him." She shook her head, deeply distraught yet humble by the things they said about her. She never was so daring as they made her out to be. "People like him are why we, doctors, are considered a prideful and money-mongering profession, when it couldn't be further away from the truth. I was upset by his behaviour, that's all."

"And then…she slapped him."

"Souji-kun!" she protested with every fibre of her being. "You're omitting a very big part of the story," she continued, as collected as possible, feeling Saitou shake with laughter. "I did not slap him when I said all those things. After I finished, he countered by calling me a manipulative witch who was only interested in landing myself a husband of the vice-commander's fame; I admitted to him my misgivings about his mental state and he actually tried to hit me. I reacted." She shrugged. "I never slapped him actually. I just put my hand at his Adam's apple and pressed until he chocked."

Everyone inside the room, disbelieving Ayame included, laughed.

"He only said you slapped him," Nagakura said between laughs. "Never admitted to the chocking thing."

"Because he'd have to mention he almost attacked me, too and I bet you he wouldn't want anyone knowing about that."

"So, that's why no one disrespects Tokio-chan's wishes," Okita concluded his story, still having fits of laughter "because they get their ass kicked."

"I was a little bad-tempered, too…I am very sleep-deprived."

Saitou tensed. "Alright, that's it; everyone leaves, right now. Okita, you take the ladies back home and make sure they both go to bed."

"Don't be silly," Tokio said through a chuckle "I haven't rationed the rest of the medicine yet, I can't possibly go."

"I'm not risking interacting with you while not fully rested."

"I'll be rationing the medicine, I won't be doing much talking," she assured.

"I'll do the talking instead!" Ayame tried to prove she was there once more, feeling a little too side-lined.

"Around her? No, thank you; the doctor escaped too easily, I can't run away."

"You're being ridiculous."

"I made it alive till now, didn't I? Respect my survival instincts."

"I don't see you too eager to remove yourself from her lap, though." Harada joked, and the two women present were close to having a stroke.

"Hey," Saitou was nearly offended "I _earned_ my day and place of rest, with the sweat off of my brow. Leave me alone."

Nagakura smirked. "He's just jealous not only one, but two pretty women are concerned about you." Shaking his head, he stood. "Still, one of those pretty women will now escort us all outside while the other rations the medicine; then, I will personally escort both back to their current residence. Do we all agree with this plan?"

Hopeless, Ayame nodded. "Very well then; let's go. Have a speedy recovery Hajime-san," Nagakura wished as he headed for the door, forcing everyone to follow his example.

"Have a speedy recovery."

"We're leaving you in good hands, so instead of a speedy recovery, I shall wish for better reflexes in the future! Even better than the Battousai's."

Okita wiggled his eyebrows at the sane time and Hajime smirked. "Heh, you bet."

"Be well, Hajime," Ayame wished last but not least, voice full of yearning.

"Thank you all."

.

.

"I had no idea Tokio-san was a healer."

Ayame was in the company of Nagakura and Okita for the past hour, silently, thus far, waiting for aforementioned woman to be done with her duties. "I was truly surprised when you told me."

Okita had entrusted the information to her on their way to HQ, after he could no longer hide where Tokio was whisked away to for the past three days and how it just happened to coincide with Saitou's strange disappearance.

"She doesn't look like the part—or at least she didn't. When I saw her work, I was mesmerised…she downplays herself, eh? One wouldn't think her too important by the way she acts and talks to people below her class, but she's in fact, quite educated and significant. I had no idea she was from such a rich and influential family. Matsudaira-sama had to explain it to me."

"She is very casual, indeed," Nagakura concurred. "A little too much, at times." His eyes slid to Okita. "Some call her Tokio-chan with no shame and she lets them."

"Some even asked her to pour them drinks," Okita countered, glancing at Harada "I think I'm fine."

"Is that disrespectful?" Ayame asked.

"A woman is supposed to pour a man's drink, but not one of such social standing to someone with _no_ real social standing."

"Ah, I see. It's an improper request." They all nodded. "Hm…" time was ticking by so slowly; the newcomer could not be contained. She had arrived barely four hours ago—still felt like four hours too long. And to think she spent all that time in places like these but it was Tokio who spent it with Hajime…it didn't sit well with her. "It's been a long time," she finally said, standing to her feet "I shall go check on them."

"Ah, don't fret, Ayame-san," Harada tried to dissuade her "is Tokio was done, she'd have shown up."

"She doesn't dawdle, but she never rushes with patients, unless that's to their benefit. She likes to do a thorough job," Nagakura corroborated.

"You're such spoil-sports," Okita commented out of the blue "let the woman go where her heart commands her." She bowed to him, eyes full of gratitude; he returned it with a nod of his head and followed her as she disappeared behind the corridor. Only then did he turn to Nagakura. "If she does, she might learn something useful."

"Aaaaw."

Harada blinked. "What does that mean?"

Okita smirked as Nagakura fully appreciated the length of his meddling: let her go and witness their relationship first hand, let her be disappointed. "That she might get to know what a half-naked man looks like."

The men laughed; he was satisfied, it was a good save.

.

.

Ayame got lost twice, in her search of the right room. This was a large place to navigate and mere four hours in it didn't help much. But she finally found her destination! Door half-open, she could see Tokio's back from afar, poised and perfect. Hajime was lying next to her on the futon, from which she still hadn't distanced herself enough, and he looked like he wasn't moving. She went closer, as silently as possible.

She had no idea why she decided to sneak around, but that's what she did; with a cat's grace, she made it to the door, and peaked inside. Up close, she could see the side of the woman's face…there was something so serene about it. Absolute peace. Idly, she moved her hand to touch his forehead; she hummed pleasantly at the result and smiled. But it was no ordinary smile; despite it being small and discreet, it lingered too much and Ayame felt like she had gazed directly into the sun, it was too bright.

Then Hajime stirred by her touch and made some noise. He popped one eye open; Tokio chuckled. "An hour passed; you still have one more left for the next dose."

His nostrils flared. "Just making sure."

Shaking her head, she said "I said I wouldn't leave before that and I won't; I promised to show you how to mix it anyway. Please, rest."

He shut both eyes now, making himself comfortable. "I'm resting."

"Relax then."

"…I'll try."

"Want me to tell you a story to help?"

"I am not a child." A pause. "But sure."

Ayame did not know how long she'd been standing there, eavesdropping, but by the time she decided to stop gawking, Hajime had fallen asleep. It took him no time, but still, it must have been at least five minutes. She…needed to collect herself. The way Tokio looked at him though, left her powerless to do anything. It was so caring and sweet, she couldn't handle it. She couldn't be found either though and an alarm went off in her head! She was gone too long, what if they come looking for her?

She slapped her cheeks and then the door. Seeing the way Tokio's head turned, so delicately, made her feel self-conscious. "Tokio-san, what's the verdict?"

"I need one more hour before his next dose and then we're gone." She glanced at the man by her feet and her expression turned teasing. "He'll live."

"That's comforting." A terse smile. "Um, Tokio-san, I was wondering, could I maybe impose on him before we leave? I need to tell him something."

"Oh, he'll be fine to walk by the end of the day and he'll be up and about by tomorrow. Can't it wait?"

"I guess…"

"Or you can come here tomorrow by yourself," she offered as an afterthought. "You want to talk to him privately and I have no reason to be here then; you can talk at a length, without the concern of time."

"That's excellent actually, yes, thank you." Tokio smiled kindly back at her and Ayame was confused. She saw what she saw, she wouldn't be fooled…then why was Tokio so accommodating right now? "Are you sure I will be allowed?"

"…if Hijikata-san protests, tell him this is me, holding him to his word. He'll let you pass."

"I see…"

"Now if you'd please go back to the others. I'll come to you once I'm ready."

"You know your way around then?"

"Oh, yes; I stayed here some time ago." She seemed reminiscent. "No doctor for the unit back then, I had to fill in until they found one." She giggled. "I might have had something to do with one of their sensei's leaving, too."

"Alright, I see…I'm going."

She didn't get lost on her way back, though. She was way too focused. "How long did Tokio stay here before?" was the first thing she asked the moment she stepped back inside. They were one Harada short, seeing he was the second patrol of the day.

"Around a month, I believe, a little less," Nagakura was quick to answer.

She hadn't noticed, but both men were scanning her, eyes running up and down, trying to make out what could have happened. "And what time it was…! We had lots of fights in here, too; remember I told you Harada had asked her to pour his drink? She did it; Saitou-san was furious."

Ayame snapped at attention. "Too improper from her, he'd said," Nagakura helped.

"Inexcusable," Okita egged on.

"He actually went to Hijikata-sama to stop it. But Hijikata-sama allowed it…so the second time, he stopped it himself." The men smiled at the memory. "To see an angry Saitou is a rare and scary sight. I don't know how she survived." A moment. "Then again, he was always angry at her, all the days she spent here. I don't know why."

"I do!" Okita almost raised his hand to be noticed. "This is no place for a woman to stay, he'd said, it was too improper. Especially since she's unmarried. He doesn't like rumours, as you undoubtedly know, and he'd hate her to be the reason people could slander the unit."

"Makes sense, actually."

Ayame was almost relieved. In fact, she couldn't make out what kind of relationship Hajime and Tokio shared—was it friendship? It sounded like it. But did it go deeper than that? From Tokio's part, she could see it. The way she held him, how patient she was with him, how delicate her moves, how brilliant her smile…she was convinced, to ne honest. But what were his feelings? She needed to know but the information was a little all over the place, as if purposefully mixed to drive her insane.

Well, no need to fret. She decided to confront Tokio-san today; and Hajime, he'd wait till tomorrow.

As soon as she had made up her mind about that, time passed her by easily. When Tokio's head appeared behind the door, it felt like five minutes ago, when in fact it was an hour. After that, both women were led outside, to the carriage. As he had promised, Nagakura Shinpachi joined them in the carriage, for the journey back home. Ah, home; Tokio had dearly missed her bed; and her cute little dog. She distantly wondered how Hachiro was doing, when a voice interrupted her thoughts.

"I know," it said pointedly "I saw."

Her mind went blank for a moment, trying to understand, in her sleep-deprived mind, if that was spoken by a woman or a man. She decided to turn to Nagakura for an explanation first, but when he simply shrugged and gestured towards the other occupant of the carriage, she turned to her left to look at Ayame.

"Know? Saw? What exactly are you talking about?"

"I saw you talking to Hajime, the way you'd look at him. That's not how a doctor looks at a patient; that's how anyone would look at a loved one."

Hold on. Was this really happening or was this her imagination? She turned to Nagakura again and when she saw the expression of internal panic and screaming, she became certain. It **was** happening. Ah, shit.

"I have no idea what you're-,"

"Don't try that, it won't work, Tokio-san. I am no fool, nor am I blind. You look at him so fondly, I…couldn't help but notice. And I noticed because I, too, feel the same way about him."

"Listen, Ayame-san," Tokio started softly, "I have no intention of speaking about such things with you, or with anyone. What you do is none of my concern; what you want, you're entitled to it. I don't understand your-,"

"Don't try to play nice, didn't you hear? I will fight for my right. I will fight for this. And all your money and status won't scare me away."

Tokio's eyes slid to Nagakura who, if capable, would be frothing from his mouth in a catatonic state. "I have no intention to fight you, Ayame-san."

"Too bad, because I won't be beaten! This is a declaration of war. May the best one win."

"No, Ayame-san, you don't understand. There's no reason for a war; I'm not competing against you—I'm rooting for you."

"Don't try to confuse me by being nice and pretending not to care. You can't fool my eyes; and we have the same eyes. I will be victorious and—!"

Tokio sighed. "Just listen to me, silly girl; I do not wish to fight you for him. If he so desires, you can have him." Ayame looked unsure. "I am not trying to lull you into a false sense of security or whatever ridiculous thing you may be thinking. I simply want you, from my heart, to succeed in your endeavour."

Her eyes became small. "Why?"

"Because you can offer him something I can't." Too small. "A future."

"So, you give up?" Tokio nodded vigorously. "I win from the start?" A defeated sigh betrayed her agreement. "How…cowardly."

Wait, wait, wait, wait; was she really living through this right now? Did she really just call her a coward? "Pardon me?"

"If you don't fight for the one you love, what will you fight about?"

"National independence?" Nagakura tried to make the situation less ridiculous.

"The right for a woman to have sovereignty of herself, no matter the class and background?"

"Well, those are great causes, too actually, but still, you have to fight! If you don't fight for the one you love, then do you really love them? If you truly love someone, let them go, yes, but not without a fight! Such resignation…I don't want to hear it!"

"What in earth? Here I am, telling you the coast is clear—"

"—and I think it's a bunch of hogwash."

Tokio was appalled. "Why thank you."

"Don't play the offended card with me, it won't work. You have no reason to give up, if you really want him."

"It's not a matter of desire, it's a matter of—"

"—fact, you won't make a stand. How pitiful. Maybe you aren't really in love with him after all, and just need an easy way out."

"Ayame-san, you have no idea of the circumstances."

"There is no point in blaming it on the circumstances; you either do or do not want someone." She could see she was driving Tokio insane, bubbling up with anger, but didn't stop on purpose. "Is it too much for you in the end? Maybe you know you'll lose and decided not to enter the fray anyway." She was about to snap. "Is that it? Are my feelings that much superior to yours? I guess I deserve him more than you do, my affections run deeper." Any minute now. "It's been years I've been running after him after all, not a mere year; how much of an attachment can be formed in one, measly year?"

And that's it; she broke. The word attachment rang so true and torturous in her mind, she couldn't have it. "If you even remotely love him as much as you claim you do, I advise you to keep your trap shut and never speak of this again. Do you want him exiled? Would you like to see him suffer? If you do, please, continue saying, in front of other people, how I must have my eye on him. And if you really want to see him hurt, go ahead, tell Matsudaira-sama how you'll fight me for his attention. That ought to do it."

Furious, but largely relieved from lashing out, she distinctly looked away, jaw set. "I am not the master of my own fate, I don't have that luxury. But rest assured, if I had any indication my feelings were not harmful to him, we wouldn't be having this conversation." Her eyes snapped to Ayame's, unforgiving. "You wouldn't even be in the capital, how much more, in the Matsudaira compound, going on daily excursions with him, casually. So, be grateful I am a willing loser and cherish your time with him. It is all because I am allowing it."

She finally turned away again, opting for the window instead of the I'm-definitely-having-a-heart-attack Nagakura. The more she stared out of the window in silence though, the more she felt guilty. This was all her fault; not Ayame's, definitely not Saitou's, just her. She sighed. She needed closure.

"Please, don't question my motives again, Ayame-san, but I do hope we can put this behind us." A pause. "Believe it or not, I consider you a good person, one I enjoy spending time with. For both our sakes, please make no further inquiries. I haven't slept in three days, I am mentally and physically exhausted and I can barely keep the raging headache back. When I'm tired, I get snappy. Sorry."

"That's alright," Ayame said in the end, a faint smile on her face. "I happen to like a little competition."

Tokio instinctively rolled her eyes. "I am not—…!"

"You have your opinions, I have mine and that's the end of it." A wide smile threw her off. "I too like you, after all, Tokio-san. I think you're great."

She was so taken aback by her sincerity, she had to look at her twice. "So, please rest. You quite need it."

"Thank…you…"

Ayame hated losing; Ayame hated winning without a fight even more. But what she absolutely despised was not knowing her competition's reasons for forfeiting. Yet, she also liked a fair fight. And if her adversary wasn't able to enter the fray due to reasons beyond them, that wasn't fair. She swore then, she'd find some way to fix it, even if ultimately, she was working against herself. A no-fun fight was the worst.

* * *

 **A/N** : Ayame has become the weirdest creature in my head, I love her. Shout out to everyone who reviewed, EduSaito and Lhama and Anon, my most devoted fans, but a special shout out to RogueShadowAngel who helped me, in an odd way, shape Ayame. I love you peeps.

I love you all, to be honest, I just don't know who you are, lurkers. Feel free to introduce yourselves in a review.

Hugs and kisses,  
FAI~


	31. …and resolutions

**A/N** : This is not a drill. I repeat, this is not a drill. Finally, your good-fon-nothing writer managed to piece together her new update. xD

Hello~ How are you my lovely people? Long time no see~~ I am entirely to blame for that, obviously, but ugh, so many things have happened in real life. I moved - yay - finally, and it's all done. No more cleaning and boxes and people stepping all over my floors with their dirty shoes (I don't know the customs in many countries, but here in Greece it's pretty much a given you take off your shoes when entering a home, leave them by the door, unless you are a guest in which case you have the right to keep wearing them inside)...! Now it's just me and my bf, who, surprisingly does what I tell him when it comes to such matters. He's so sweet. Well, less for him to do later, too I guess, but he's really cool with many things.

Also work has been a hellish landscape and UGH. But in a good way, there are too many new things so yeah, baby - but certain - steps.

On top of that I have been reading the standardised tests' book for my driving license. Once I pass the written exams, it's on to the practical course, UGH. That part scares me, but let's hope I do well.

Anyway, enough of that! On with the new chapter. I left you in a very interesting place. I only hope this one makes up for the wait-I know many of you will appreciate some things. Sooooo, let's go! By the way, this poor chapter hasn't been edited at all, any mistakes of grammatical nature and the like you may find are completely expected but unavoidable. Sorry. I just don't have the time to do that, too.

 **Historical facts** : None, really. It's the next one you'll have to look out for.  
 **Timeline:** September 16th - October 3rd.

* * *

 **A fine lady...**

 **...and resolutions.**

There was a lull of silence in Tokio's life for the next three days. First two of those, Hajime was off duty, just as the doctor prescribed; following their confrontation inside the carriage, Ayame steered clear of her hostess on purpose, too so Tokio was left alone to her studies and her dog. But it didn't feel like Ayame was avoiding her, no; it felt as though she was planning something, a scheme to get her in the game again. Alarmed, but helpless, she decided to concentrate on what she could and should do until Ayame left.

Then the third day, Hajime came back to duty; seeing Ayame had honoured the doctor's wishes, too, although they didn't extend to her and never visited him while at HQ, Tokio decided this was the best moment to let her have her one day with him: that one day Ayame would get to spend with Hajime without Tokio's insistent presence. Let her have her fun, talk to him as she liked. Probably confess to him, too.

Tokio sighed. She still felt sick to her stomach, but she couldn't help but want what's best for him. And sadly, it wasn't her, but a patient, ever-lasting childhood friend who came all the way to Kyoto from Edo just for him.

"Let's go for a walk, Hachiro!"

Fourth day came, and Tokio was still unwilling to face either one of them. What better way to avoid someone other than making up more chores for yourself to keep occupied? She had to study in the early morning, thus wouldn't be having breakfast with the rest; she had to walk Hachiro so she wouldn't be home when Hajime arrived; she'd have to talk to her sensei then, thus had no time to ask the one thing she wanted to know: what did they talk about? At the same time, though, allowing her to be alone with him a second time was a little too much…

"It will be a short one, though, alright?"

The dog barked happily anyway.

When they returned, they found Saitou and Ayame waiting by the front entrance, dressed for a walk already, talking casually between themselves. Before she could so much as salute either of them, the dog left her side and bounded! Mortified, she shouted for him to stop moving, but the beast all but ignored her. Decisively, he leapt for the only man of the apparent group…and pushed him. With the momentum created as well as the surprise of all parties involved, it took less than a second for Saitou to be tackled to the ground, a happy Hachiro licking his face away.

"Hachiro, what are you doing!? Stop at once. Come here."

Tokio was at the same time pissed her dog wouldn't listen to her yet excited he seemed to harbour such intense good feelings for the man. Knowing she had to be serious though, she managed not to smile at the precious image and kept giving her commands. Even if, once more, Ayame was boycotting her by laughing heartily next to them.

"Stop, Hachiro. That's enough. Come here. I said, come here."

Perplexed, the dog did cease with the overwhelming licking and sat, but he kept turning its head left and right, trying to understand what he did wrong. That gave the chance for the man to pick himself up, as best as he could. "We do not attack people like that! Even if it's for a good purpose, we don't jump on people."

The dog tilted its head again, whining. She exhaled. "We scare people if we do that."

"Hachiro," Saitou said then, voice absolute "don't do that again." The dog barked. "Give me your paw." He did; Saitou shook it and then let it go. "Now lie down." He did. "Now, don't do that again." He didn't bark this once, only looked down. "Say you're sorry."

To everyone's surprise, the dog used his front paws to rub his snout and hide his entire head, looking up sad. "Good boy." A clap, and he was back on his feet.

Tokio looked at him annoyed. "What are you doing to my dog? Have you been teaching him things?"

He nodded affirmatively. "I most definitely have. What was I supposed to do while waiting for both of you to get ready every damn day?" She actually smacked his chest. "Don't be violent because you're jealous, hime-sama; be ready on time next time."

"At least that explains why he was so excited," she murmured annoyed "he hadn't seen you for five days."

"He's a good boy," he concurred and when the dog came to rub himself on his feet, he gave him a scratch behind the ears.

"Aww, he's so cute! He never did that with me," Ayame gushed and moved to pet him.

Tokio didn't know if the animal reflected her latent feelings, but she had to laugh at the way Hachiro just up and left Saitou's right to favour his left side, effectively out of the woman's reach. Ayame pouted; Saitou tried not to smile.

"Well, we can always take him with us, warm up to you a little, what do you think?" Tokio finally decided to be the big hearted one "not to mention, with Hajime also able to command him, he'll be safer for the streets of common Kyoto."

"I see no reason not to," the man agreed "better two guards than one."

Tokio enjoyed her walk that day; Hachiro was the best support she could have asked. Whenever she was taken with something so much she left the other two's side, the dog would walk directly between them, leaving no room for Ayame to cling to his arm or whisper in his ear. When Ayame would be interested in a trinket, Hachiro would step behind her, isolating her from the other two.

It was so entertaining, it was obvious her spirits lifted significantly! Wallowing in self-pity these past days did her no good but this, it was refreshing. She couldn't stop smiling…finally, she felt a little bit like her old self.

"I can't believe we secured the gifts after all! I was convinced we'd just offer Yami money instead," Ayame joked, referring to how they could never decide on what to buy the man for his upcoming wedding.

"We finally agreed on something, hence the purchase was complete. And how could we not, this set is amazing: vase, tea and sake set; a must-have for any new home."

"You could have chosen something lighter though," Saitou complained, being the one who carried everything, naturally. "Should anything happen, how will I act?"

"We have Hachiro with us now," Ayame dismissed him easily, petting the huge dog's head. The dog allowed it.

"Besides, lighter would mean lesser quality. I cannot buy anything like that, Matsudaira-sama and father would kill me." She giggled. "And I never expected you to complain, how odd."

Ayame took a deep breath. "You should have seen him when he was younger!" She grabbed Tokio's hand as if they were long time best friends. "Once he had complained for the entire trip from Chiba to Edo about how he was made to walk the most out of everyone, because the horses were scarce and the ladies plenty."

Tokio burst out laughing; he started getting annoyed. "Don't share such embarrassing stories, or I might accidentally drop anything."

"Ooooh, he threatens," Ayame teased.

"How out of character," Tokio goaded.

"I might drop the whole lot, I warn you." They giggled. "I don't like you two agreeing, you know that? Makes my skin crawl."

Both shook their head. "Men," Ayame lamented.

"Men," Tokio corroborated.

" _Women,_ " Hajime whispered, hoping they wouldn't hear him and make his life even more difficult…but no such luck. Damn it.

And if that was annoying as an isolated event, it would become insufferable once the women started making this type of behaviour the norm. Each and every single time they met, they acted like they were the best of friends, or at least found a kindred soul and shared all sorts of stories and anecdotes, about him no less. Yes, he would notice the occasional awkwardness when a particular topic would be breached or some sort of bad-manners-incident took place unwittingly, but other than that, when together, the two acted way too familiar.

And then, when he was alone with one of them, one would treat him too warm and the other almost cold. Ayame was apparently too excited for attending the upcoming wedding with him, never failing to remind him how close they were as children, while Tokio would maintain both distance and silence. She rarely spoke to him, other than convey some sort of news or sentiment from Matsudaira's side. His eye had started twitching even before he got to see them lately and it had only gotten worse, as the days went by. Sometimes he would meditate before leaving HQ just to brace himself. It helped a lot.

Of course, considering everything Okita and – surprisingly – Nagakura told him about, he knew why the two women were acting that way. That didn't mean he had to like or suffer it. So, one particularly difficult day, he came up with the perfect plan on how to deal with this entire mess created for him, because of him, but certainly not _by_ him.

Thus, a very dull, run-of-the-mill day the three of them went out for the kimono fitting, "You were right, Tokio…"

 _Oh God, not again_ , she lamented mentally as her entire body broke out into shivers. "About what, this once?"

"Testy, are we?" His smirk was ready on his lips and she really felt like wiping it off with a slap. Or simply smothering him would be nice, smug little bastard. "She confessed to me."

Tokio stared; Hajime looked at her evenly. Then she opened her mouth to say something, but words wouldn't come out—instead, she pointed towards the inner sanctum of the shop, where an undoubtedly naked Ayame was fitted into fabrics, pins and needles everywhere around her. She inclined her head as if asking.

"Yes, Tokio, Ayame; who else?"

"Ah-and-wh-…" She stopped herself from babbling any further and shook her head, obviously shaken. But the bastard was still acting mildly amused! "And what did you say?"

"To her confession?" She moved her head up and down curtly, eyes bulging, as if he was an idiot for even needing the specification. "Nothing." Her chin fell. "What is that look for?"

"Nothing; as in, not a yes or a no? No reply?"

He shrugged. "I told her it was sudden; and I didn't know what to think about it."

Tokio deflated, exasperated. "Basically, you told her you need time to process it." He agreed with a slight frown and he could see how she slowly build up, chest rising, breath drawn deeply as she was about to blow. "Saitou Hajime!" If she wasn't in the shop, she'd have smacked his arm, he was sure. "You can't just say that and expect everything to sort themselves out! that was very unmanly of you, too; you need to give her a proper answer and do it soon—before the wedding business is over. Or even during it, I don't know…but you have to say something."

"And what would you have me say?"

She visibly faltered. "I…don't know. I can't answer that for you."

He sighed. Fun as this was, teasing her relentlessly, he had to see it for himself, how far gone her case was. "What do you want me to do?"

Her eyes quickly snapped up to his, caught off guard and a little pleading. _Don't make me say it_ , they begged him, but he remained unaffected. If anything, his scrutiny intensified, urging her to answer. She had to look away and very low to give her answer. "I want you to be happy," she murmured.

"That's a little vague."

"I want you to be successful in your life and live happily; I want you to grow; I want you to fulfil all your goals and make yourself and your family back in Edo proud;" a shaky breath "I think you should marry Ayame."

A beat of silence. And then "pardon" was spoken from the confused, incredulous man in front of her.

"I believe you two will make a fine couple; she loves you, Hajime. And you…at least care for her at some degree. The transition will be much easier." She felt her eyes sting with upcoming tears but she knew she shouldn't shed a single one. "I think you two should be together."

He gaped. "Is that what you want?"

She didn't speak; he stared harder. Shit, her eyes watered. She actually turned her back on him, as if inspecting some fabric for herself…and slowly, but certainly, nodded "yes" to his question. "Really now?"

She nodded and it was final.

Instantly, he felt his temper rise to dangerous levels; his eye twitched involuntarily and he almost grabbed her shoulders! Almost. To think those idiots had it right…unbelievable. And yet, there they were. He stopped looking at her altogether and focused all of his attention on looking as less thunderstruck as he could and maybe, just to spite her, he'd make sure he concentrated solely on the second woman of the company who was still adjusting her kimono to her body.

At least, since his friends were right, this makes his entire plan all the more real and, as of this moment, in effect. He mentally clicked his tongue; he'd teach her to act like this—no one asked her to take the mantle of the self-sacrificing idiot.

 _Enough_ , he commanded himself. There was no use thinking about this further now, that all fell into place. With another deep sigh, he looked straight forward, anticipating Ayame's exit from the changing room…and the eventual wedding, so this all would be over with.

Which wedding didn't take all that long after all. The bride's family complied with the groom's family earlier than anticipated hence the visit to the temple for the necessary arrangements came earlier, too. In the end, after half a week, the wedding was finalised and the invitations were handed out. the event became the most talked of one in the capital again and they were all counting down to the day the union would be formally blessed.

Saitou had forgotten one mildly infuriating fact though: Tokio had talked Hijikata into going with her. And when he himself was ready, feeling pleased with himself and the colours he chose – royal blue with a splash of yellow – there came Hijikata with his red, beige and green combination, looking like a lord. Damn, it was almost unfair to walk next to him.

But screw all that; he was confident. And if he wanted to be less jealous and more concentrated on making his plan to work, he needed to disregard everything and anything other than Ayame. He had to make sure he was the perfect date to her. After all, not only did she deserve it, she'd also earned it.

After Tokio so shamelessly pushed him onto her, he decided she was no longer needed for their walks, unless hime-sama specifically asked for it. of course, out of guilt and shame, she hadn't. And for the remainder of Ayame's stay before the wedding, they spent it all on their own. She was a great interlocutor and, who'd have thought, a great sport—fair and just.

And if she wanted him all to herself…she'd have him.

"Saitou," Hijikata spoke once they arrived at the Matsudaira compound "I would like you to remain not only calm, but also a good distance away from Tokio and I while we'll be at the wedding."

"We were allotted certain places to stand," he retorted exasperated "I know exactly where and how far away from you I am supposed to be."

"Just checking."

The bastard was enjoying this; Saitou could see it in the half-smile forming on his face. if he could, he would have growled. What was up with everyone? Were they all trying to piss him off?

Thankfully, the time from the moment the servants received them, Matsudaira showed up with his wives to greet them and the two women showed up breezed by; the hard part was from the moment they showed up and after. He might have promised himself he wouldn't be concerned with _her highness_ but shit, she looked so her, it was too distracting. Ayame was beautiful and flashy, all colour and attitude; her face painted with the nicest tones and care…

But Tokio was wearing – for the third time – the gift given to her by Matsudaira-sama, that first time he learnt her name. The white and blue hues were not matching her partner's, but neither seemed to care or mind.

If he was being entirely honest, the pair looked objectively beautiful. When Hijikata offered his arm and she took it so casually, it almost seemed like the world revolved solely around them, despite the compliments both women received from all present.

She was radiating a detached grace, an odd sense of uninvolved kindness—it blessed you even if she only happened to look at you. On the other hand, Hijikata was the epitome of dignity and pride – and who wouldn't be proud to have such a woman on his arm – standing straight and formal next to her.

They looked so disparate, yet so complementary to one another, even Matsudaira commented on it to one of his wives.

"Almost feels like they are so differently dressed on purpose, as if daring people to make a note of it, just so they can look all the more impressive on how well they go together after all."

"What a power couple, indeed," Toshihime offhandedly quipped, yet spared a look for Hajime, who was too wrapped up in trying to ignore Tokio and how she looked way too familiar with his vice commander. He wasn't too absorbed not to notice the woman though, and he appeared troubled.

No matter, the ride to the temple was nerve-wracking. He did the best he could to engage in the conversation in front of him, but he couldn't focus on anything else, other than how Hijikata's legs and shoulders kept touching Tokio's whenever they hit a bump in the road or took an unsavoury turn. Even if Ayame was practically latched onto him, even if she was one of the most active participants of said conversation, he barely heard any of it. He only looked out the window, catching the formerly mentioned accidental brushes with the edge of his eyes, or tried to look interested in what Ayame kept saying.

Thankfully, it was over soon; but it did something weird to him to watch Hijikata get out first and offer his hand to Tokio to safely put her feet on the ground _instead of him_. But he bit his tongue and helped Ayame out as he should and kept his eyes firmly on the ground.

It helped none the fact everyone commented on how amazing the second couple looked, compared even to Matsudaira-sama. It's high time the young ones took over, he heard people say when it came to that, and other variations of the same thing. Ayame and himself received many compliments themselves – on how different he looked when he took off those unlikeable colours of the Shinsengumi – and how the newcomer was very impressive, too.

The ceremony lasted a shorter time than they expected; the wedding couple stole the thunder from guests, as it should, and stood proud at the altar, in front of the Buddhist monk who chanted mantras and, per custom, had them consume sake from the same cup to solidify the union. The bride seemed ecstatic to be taking this step alongside Tokoyami-san, almost shining in her white, traditional kimono; the groom, too looked like the cat that ate the canary, more than satisfied for the woman that was about to enter his family's registry: a beautiful and surprisingly wise-looking twenty-year-old, that swelled with happiness.

Saitou couldn't help but feel jealous of his long-time self-proclaimed rival. Ayame couldn't be more wrong, Tokoyami bested him: he got married to the right woman first, who, by all appearances, was over the moon for this union. How could he not feel defeated and sour at the image in front of him? But, at the very least, he'll be bearable now. He tried not to sigh out loud. There was a small consolation though: everyone back at Headquarters positively stewed about how not only he got invited, but he got to go with a pretty girl…and got to see Tokio dress up again.

Small victories.

"I cannot believe my eyes…Saitou Hajime of the Shinsengumi in the flesh, standing right in front of me, at my wedding. you look a lot like a boy I knew back in Edo, Yamaguchi Hajime. Do you know him?"

Ayame's giggle stopped the drama. "Tokoyami-san, always so eager to create conflict…" She shook her head delicately, turning at the woman following behind him. "Now you two are as one, you must keep him in check."

"I am Saitou Hajime," he introduced himself to the illusive bride and she returned the gesture as well as the bow.

"I am Kobayashi Rindou, pleased to make your acquaintance."

"This is Higurashi Ayame," Saitou introduced his date, looking at said date, scolding "please excuse her poor manners. She is a little excited she managed to reconnect with so many friends in such a short amount of time."

"That is quite alright; I do understand a thing or two about having to make another's apologies." Her eyes slid skilfully towards her husband, who pretended not to notice. "But troublesome people are the best to take care of, wouldn't you agree?"

"Quite," he consented with a cryptic look in his face, yet the woman on his old friend's arm – now – smiled in a similar manner.

But Rindou's attention was grabbed by the people coming from behind them in an instant; her eyes grew wide and her surprise was nearly palpable. She whispered breathlessly in her husband's ear then – Saitou heard what she'd said though and almost betrayed it by nearly wincing – and put on her brightest smile. "Matsudaira-sama, Toshihime-sama, Saku-sama, Kiyo-sama…we are elated you managed to come."

She might have been the one to say it, but it was Tokoyami who bowed first. "You, my lord, grant us a great honour."

"I am overjoyed to see you so happy; your father was over the moon himself, excited beyond what words can describe. His one and only son marrying such a sensible, beautiful woman of this standing…what else could he ask for?"

Saitou didn't mind the pleasantries, nor the lord; but he knew, wherever Matsudaira went, Tokio followed. And right on schedule, she was seen approaching from the side, all small steps and grace. Hijikata was still offering his arm to her and she shamelessly took it, pretending to hold on to him to avoid any missteps.

"Tokio-san, welcome," Tokoyami started, all poise and formality "this is the first time I ever meet you in person."

"And yet you knew it was her," Rindou noted shrewdly.

"Well, I have heard of her…and the guests' comments about the prettiest kimono after the bride's being hers."

Tokio covered her mouth with her sleeve, per custom, as she politely laughed at his compliment. "I'd hate to hear what other things the guests might be saying about me, but I do take comfort they think me presentable," obviously referring to her controversial choice of a date " I am Takagi Tokio," she turned to the wife "I am very pleased to make you acquaintance."

"Pleasure is all ours."

"This is Hijikata Toushijou," she introduced the man holding on to her "the Shinsengumi's vice commander."

"Oh my, what a high post; do you serve it well?"

Heh, this Rindou character was very bold; the vice commander appreciated it—and showed so, by inclining his head respectfully.

"I hope our gifts prove satisfactory," Tokio changed the subject "we had quite some trouble picking it."

" _We_?" Tokoyami wondered.

"Ah, yes, didn't you know? Ayame-san has been staying with us, at the lord's estate." If his impressed yet surprised countenance was any indication, no, he had no idea. "We've been growing closer these past few days; she has such a nice character, wouldn't you agree?"

Tokoyami laughed. "Only when she wants to. And preferably to a certain someone's sister."

"Is it the sister of that man you mistook me for?" Saitou shamelessly goaded.

"Indeed," he took the bait but offered his own. "Of course, from what I hear, she only did it to gain said man's favour."

"That is ridiculous," Ayame immediately protested, gaining colour rapidly "why would I do that?"

"True; I bet if she wanted to gain his favour she should have been mean instead." Involuntarily, most people snorted with laughter. "Just a hunch."

Conversation devolved into the typical back and forth of thanks and blessings after that, rendering it completely boring. Yet, even this small exchange had served its purpose: Tokio tried to compliment Ayame to make her look more desirable, trying – and succeeding – to get the groom in on the fun, too. How despicably calculated of her.

Still, she wouldn't let go of Hijikata for a single moment since she stepped off of that carriage and for some reason that was the most infuriating thing this entire evening, damned be the scornful looks he received from most of the upper class. And to think the vice commander himself enjoyed his ire was even more infuriating. Had they planned this—talked about how to make him the most miserable?

But the time was near; once this wedding was over and Ayame left for home, he'd get his revenge on her—them both in fact. Hopefully, she could take it as gracefully as she seemed to take everything else. New breath blown into him, he withstood the rest of the evening with renewed vigour and patience. After all, Ayame knew him since childhood; it wasn't at all difficult to have a good time.

Maybe Tokio was on to something after all: Ayame wasn't such a terrible choice for a companion.

.

"It will feel a little lonely without that girl around," Matsudaira warned her "but you can always go visit her if you like. I did notice how close you two become," the man answered her questioning gaze "and if you so feel like it, I can allow you to travel there. Although," a small chuckle escaped him "considering what I saw at the wedding, maybe you will have to visit for a very particular reason—one you cannot say no to."

"Matsudaira-sama?"

"Didn't you also think her and Saitou made a wonderful couple?"

She felt her heart constricted; she forced a knowing smile out and looked at the man evenly. "I do; I had indeed hoped I wasn't the only one who noticed."

He laughed good-naturedly as he patted her back. "Let's just wish for the best…! Actually, my dear, why don't you go find out the truth?"

"My lord?"

"The Shinsengumi are having a big training exercise, I told you this." She nodded affirmatively. "What I failed to share is, there are a couple of men who stayed back, to keep watch over the headquarters. Naturally, it couldn't be Nagakura, with his position as a unit leader, or Okita, despite his skill, for the exact same reason…but Saitou, who is rumoured to be on par with Okita, if not even stronger, who for one reason or the other hasn't been given a unit of his own yet, was one of the few men who were selected to fall behind."

Her eyes became wider.

"At least, that is what my information has told me; maybe they chose to take him after all, not that he needs it. Maybe they decided to make other changes, I don't know. But why don't you go over there to find out?"

Her heart beat faster at the prospect. If he was indeed there and it was just the two of them – for the most part – they could finally have a proper talk, get things out of the way. And, naturally, find out what has happened between the two of them. Bastard kept her in the dark, ever since she dared insinuate maybe he was better off marrying Ayame. In fact, he made it so that they didn't really interact after that at all.

Alright, so she said something mildly insensitive; she knew the man wanted her and not this childhood friend that popped up out of nowhere. But she too knew it was a dangerous game they played, especially since, if she was being honest, keeping away didn't help at all—distance and absence only made her heart grow fonder. His, too. So, yes, he was probably pissed at her. But to think he shut her so wholly down…! It stung.

Thus, Matsudaira's suggestion really was a godsent. "You can pretend you're there for some important reason—like delivering my letter to them and since you cannot go find Kondou, or Hijikata, you decided to drop it off there."

"That sounds great, my lord. I shall do that." She gave a deep bow full of gratitude. "When can I go?"

"Now."

.

.

"Tokio-sama!"

The guard at the door stood at attention the moment he spotted her. "Good evening," she greeted kindly.

Although the conversation with her lord happened a little after morning turned into noon, she purposefully left such a big gap; she needed to get dressed appropriately, go talk to Teruhime-sama who was preparing for her next big journey and then make sure she had the mental fortitude to make this conversation with Saitou. She still wasn't sure, on account of getting too melancholic just thinking about the two together, but she had managed to talk herself into it. After all, the lord expected answers, too.

"We were told you'd be coming; Saitou-san is waiting for you in the main hall."

"Thank you, Akira-san. I shall go meet him immediately."

So, they knew of her arrival and he was indeed there; how fortunate. And how nice, he wanted to talk to her, too. That was a good sign. Effortlessly, she found her way to the room Akira spoke of, in under five minutes, despite the size of the place. Her feet carried her too fast, even faster than her heartbeat was. Nervous, yet determined, she stood in front of the door.

"This is Tokio," she spoke firmly.

"Come in, then," she heard his voice and her entire body was electrified; her fingers instinctively moved to the door, that's how much she wanted to see him "what are you doing standing there?" She drew it open. "It's just the two of us for at least five rooms, hime-sama; you won't be seen or heard, fear not."

"Hajime."

She wouldn't look at him though, after that initial longing stare, even if she spoke his name. "How have you been? I heard about the training exercise."

He rolled his eyes, saying, defeated "of course, you have."

"How come you didn't ask to join?"

"Takeda was the one who suggested it," he spoke with distaste "and I refuse to play any part in that man's plans." He shrugged. "How come _you're_ here, hime-sama?"

He went straight to the point, how convenient. "Matsudaira-sama sent me; he has a letter he needs your commanders to see, but thought prudent not to ask where they were, and just have you deliver it to them."

"And he couldn't have sent for me instead?"

She opened her mouth to speak…but faltered. "Um, well, he hadn't thought of that."

"And why is that?"

"Because he cared more to know about you and Ayame-san than the letter be delivered…and so do I." The arrogance was almost palpable, his face the perfect example of self-importance. And the way he kept staring without saying a word drove her crazy; especially since she couldn't hold his eyes for more than a second. "What did you decide about your future?"

It was left hanging in the air, this unprecedented tension between them. Wrong; it had been there before, but not about things of this nature. She felt her throat going dry, even if she was the one waiting for the answer, not the one to give it.

"Did you know," Saitou started about after staring her down for an entire minute "she left the capital for Edo." She nodded she did know. "No stops on the way," a jab at her own route, once upon a time "straight back home. Well, it makes sense; there's a wedding to be held there."

Alright, she wasn't made of stone; her eyes snapped up to him, she couldn't help it. But her treacherous reaction made him smirk wider, all-knowing attitude intensifying, as he saw the panic in her direct stare. "In three months from now, I gather."

Her heart stopped beating; her throat felt sandy. They set a date already? Wasn't that a little too…soon!? She looked at him shocked, searching for a single sign he was lying, it was just a joke; he would break and tell her to relax soon…any minute now…

But he didn't. He was serious—he was being honest.

Suddenly, she couldn't breathe; she tried swallowing, but that too proved nigh impossible. With monumental effort, she managed not to cry, tears pooling in her eyes be damned. "I-…is that so?"

He nodded, casually. "Then I guess congratulations are in order." Her voice shook and it sounded nothing like her; too high pitched one second, too deep the other. It wavered, much like her confidence just had. She was wrong. She couldn't handle this.

"Congratulations? To _me_? What for?"

"F-f-f-f-f-for the wedding obv…iously…"

"It wasn't I who arranged or had any hand in it though."

Was he throwing at her face that she was the one who suggested they be together? Was he enjoying this!? "Even so," she persevered, anger mingling with regret and abysmal sadness "I must wish you all the best. I hope you have a great future together."

Her smile was watery and dismal. He scoffed. "What kind of well-wishing is that? It's unsightly."

She bristled, yet at the same time felt too much shame. He was partly right; she was the one who pushed him to do this, she had no right to act like this. And yet, she couldn't force herself to smile for the life of her.

"D-do forgive me…I will be able to smile properly in a minu-…in a da-…in a week from now, I promise."

" _A week_? How pathetic; if you need an entire week just to-"

"Ah, if it isn't-…"

Two things happened at once: a very upbeat Okita walked through the open door and thusly, Saitou was interrupted. But the other man didn't stop out of courtesy; he did it because he saw Tokio struggling not to outright bawl in front of his friend.

"Tokio-chan! What's wrong with you?" Almost instantly, he turned to glare at Saitou, while approaching her. "What did he do?"

Saitou clicked his tongue annoyed.

"N-nothing, Souji-kun," she hiccupped, trying her hardest to remain tear-free, as Okita's hand came around her in a protective hug – an act that earned himself a heated death-glare from Saitou – "I just found out Ayame-san returned home for her-…th-the wedding."

Okita looked at her confused; she sensed something was not quite right and looked up. Her eyes were prying; his, too and decided to probe further: "So?"

Her offense was something to behold…! Which was why, he was even more confused. "Did you come to like her so much that finding out she's going to help with her brother's wedding without you made you so sad?"

Tokio froze; Saitou smirked even wider. Okita missed his friend's reaction and simply stared at the woman, more confused than ever. "Is that it?"

"Her brother who's getting married in three months, yes?"

Okita nodded repeatedly. "She was pretty disappointed when she left though; I believe it had to do with the fact she'd hoped there would have been two weddings, if you know what I mean."

"I do," she assured, tears vanishing completely. Suddenly, her tone had bite in it. Okita was at a loss.

"Did I do something?"

"You did nothing. Can…can you leave us for a while, Souji?"

"Um…" His eyes wandered to Saitou. His stone-cold face said I don't care, but his eyes had taken that subtle darker hue, ordering him to stay. Easily figuring out his friend had done something to upset her after all, he decided he deserved whatever was coming to him. "Sure," he said in the end and went to the door. "Work it out you two," was the last thing he said as he drew it closed behind him, feeding his friend to the wolves, oh the irony.

There was silence for a good while before she even turned to look at him. And when she did, the anger had turned into fury and regret transformed into a terrible monster in her chest, as indignation and relief gripped her tight.

"Her brother's wedding?"

He shrugged, slipping into his cool and collected stance.

"Her _brother's_ wedding?"

"I told you I'm not the one you should congratulate, didn't I?"

That was it; she overflowed. "You miscreant! You unbelievable, incorrigible egoist! You made it sound like you were the one getting married just to make me upset!?"

Unbothered, he nodded yes. She let out an exasperated screech that made him wince, but other than that, he didn't move a single centimetre, even as her hands came down on his chest repeatedly, to showcase the full extent of her displeasure.

"You are a terrible, terrible man! And here I thought you-…and to casually say that, I thought-…you animal!"

"Oh, I'm sorry, did it affect you? Can't imagine why. You're the one who told me to do it." She stopped her barrage and looked away vexed but shamed, his accusation hitting too close to home. "And if it affects you so much it'd take an entire week for you to smile properly about it then why would you tell me to do it on the first place?"

"Because I wanted to be the bigger person Hajime," she almost shouted in his face "because just once, I thought about how to be less selfish and more tolerant!"

"No one asked you that!"

"You asked me what I wanted and I wanted you to be with her because it would make you happy and safe!"

"How can you possibly know that?"

"I don't; I hoped it would!"

"It wouldn't; and what you wanted was to feel guiltless for anything that might happen in the future by pretending you at least tried to steer me in another direction."

"That's not true!" she vehemently denied his absolutes.

"Then why the hell would you even say that?" When her mouth opened defiantly, he stopped her. "Yeah, yeah, you were trying to be the bigger person and less selfish—but you chose the worst possible instance for you to start thinking about others. I asked you what _you_ wanted, not what you thought I needed. And for someone who's subject to other people deciding for her, I thought you wouldn't try to do the same and make my choice for me."

She felt like he slapped her in the face; turning away, she trained her eyes on the tatami mats on the floor. He clicked his tongue, hands crossed firmly. "To think you so easily tried to pawn me off to the first woman that came by, how shameless."

"…that's not true." She said it low but clear. "I don't want you to get married to Ayame; I don't want you to get married to anyone. I'd rather you stayed here forever and be by my side…but that's not fair to you. I can be married off to anyone, at any given moment. I have no authority over my future, you said so yourself. What if my father announced I'm leaving for Edo tomorrow, to meet my future husband? Where does that leave you?"

There was a pause, during which no one moved: he remained staring at her and she kept staring down. "I don't want to be married off to some man I don't even know; and I certainly don't want to leave. But that's not for me to decide. So, I hoped if I could help you make a difficult choice, it would be worth it—I only did what I thought was best."

"You idiot."

She jumped! When did he get from there to here? He was so close, she bumped into him when she turned around…!

"You think I don't know?" She couldn't stand looking at him but at same time, she couldn't help but **want** to look at him. "You think I don't care?" His hand found the left side of her face, taking hold of it firmly, just as firm and unforgiving as his tone was, despite the content of his words. "I don't want you to leave for whatever reason, too how much more for getting married." He brought her closer, his forehead almost touching hers. "I want you here, where I can see you."

Her heart hammered in her chest; her lips felt tingly. Their mere proximity made her warm. And for whatever reason, she couldn't stop staring at his mouth… "But when you tell me _you_ 'd rather see me with another woman than hold on a little longer, how do you think it makes me feel?"

"I don't know…how…?"

He smirked; she was breathless and her entire face was red but it had nothing to do with shame. She hadn't realised, but her own hand was on top of his, holding it there. He could feel the rapid rise and fall of her chest, matching his own. A jolt of electricity ran through him and he knew what he wanted to do. What he **had** to do.

He leaned closer. "It makes me feel rejected…" He felt her nod and lean closer to him, but never saw it. All he could see was her lips: red, plump and soft. He swallowed. "…and that makes me feel dangerous."

His voice was guttural, as if he could barely speak; wherever he touched he touched, she felt her skin on fire. She had no idea what it was she felt, but it was torture. "You're always dangerous," she whispered back, breath on his neck.

He ignored her, in favour of running his thumb over her lower lip. "So, I'm asking you for the last time: what do you want me to do?"

"I want you to do whatever makes you happy."

He took a step forward and her back touched the wall. He never let go of her face but didn't do anything else. "That's not a real answer," he growled in her ear and she shivered all over. Satisfied, his hand delved into her hair, ruining her elaborate do. "Is it?"

She finally looked up to his eyes; she was surprised to see them just as heavy as hers, too focused on one thing. She brought them back down, an unfamiliar feeling driving her thoughts. "I want you…" She could barely speak, or hear herself, because of her heartbeat. "…for myself."

"Was that so hard to say?"

She bit her lip; it nearly killed him. "Yes…" Her colour was close to purple. Still, she would say what she wanted, no matter how timid she felt. "…what do _you_ want?"

"You; now." His hand snaked around her waist after going down her side, rendering her brain completely useless. "And every day of every week of every month…of every year."

There was a moment of suspension; reality and fiction blended into one, and for that one, solitary moment, all they could do was stare at one another. But then it was gone, as abruptly as it came, and the fire was lit.

He had tried. He had tried being proper; and patient; and indifferent; and distant. But none of it worked. It all led him with absolute precision to this exact moment where there was only one thing he could really do, if he called himself a man. And before he knew it, he was descending upon her with such drive and ferocity, if it was anyone other than her she'd have been scared. But he was kissing her with passion; with the pent-up aggression of all the past months from New Year's till now, with anger, with relief, with possession…and if it was anyone other than her, she'd really have been scared.

But it wasn't. And she might have been slow to start, but she was returning his kisses with her own, just as heated and possessive, just as angry and wild because it wasn't just him. It was her, too that felt all those disappointments and near misses and lost chances. Her hands had circled his neck, pulling herself up and as close to him as possible.

He'd never been kissed like this before; he'd never kissed anyone like this, either. It was carnal and needy and out of control and If anyone saw them, it could mean the end for him, but for the first time in his life, he didn't care. He simply couldn't bring himself to worry about such a trivial matter when he had her right there, in his arms, pushing back every time he pushed forward.

It felt it was an entire life time later when they parted, but he needed to catch his breath. Just as breathless, she let him support himself on her, foreheads touching, while her hands found her way to the front of his clothes.

"I'm so…indecent," she said while still panting, wanting to touch him as much as possible "I can't stop myself."

"You and me both," he teased, trying to make her feel better and his own hands couldn't stop going up and down her frame.

"But this feels…so different. So amazing; I can't believe he was right."

"Who was?"

"Okita; said it's not the first kiss that deserves to be memorable, but the second. Or third."

And with that, it was her that came for him, grabbing his fabrics with both hands and pulling him down towards her. Her mind spun; it felt like her body had a will of its own. No matter what she did, it told her, it needed to concern him or else. She was no fool, of course; she had to comply. When one is a doctor by profession, they know: the body has its own needs and its own way to tell you what it needs. Hers, him: his lips on her neck, his hands on her waist, or her back, her sides, her ribs, her-…everywhere.

But this time it didn't last as long; it was cut short by a very confused Saitou who was torn between laughing and being very upset. He looked at her suspicious.

"Okita was what now?"

And that's where her mind started working again. _Shit_. Did she say that out loud? Oh no. poor…poor Okita…now she had to explain. "Um…"

"About what?"

"Now, see, this is not what it sounded-"

"By extension of your thought process this means this is not your first kiss." She tried to speak but he paid no attention. "Was your first kiss two years ago?"

"No."

"Was it one year ago?"

"N…no…"

"How long ago was it?"

"It wasn't even a real kiss, Hajime," she tried to pacify him "I didn't kiss him, he kissed me, but it was so fleeting—it's of no consequence."

"When was it?"

"You can barely call it a kiss even, it was just a peck."

"When was it."

"Four months ago…" The oddest look of trying to keep his temper in check and yet still find out more came over his face and he had to brace himself for the rest, which he was expecting to hear. "When I was staying here."

His chest rose and his nostrils flared. "When exactly?"

"When you two fought…he came by my room later to explain what happened and I said something, he called me mean and you a coward and then proclaimed how no woman should be married without kissing someone other than her husband and…did it."

He didn't react at all; it scared her even more. "I, I swear, it was nothing! It barely lasted three seconds and you know how Souji is—"

"Don't call him like that!"

"—he doesn't think before he acts."

"What are you doing anyway?" He finally snubbed when he had enough of her hands pawing at his sides.

"Trying to take your sword away from you…"

"Don't bother; I'll kill him!"

"NO! Hajime, no, wait; stay!"

She tried to stop his advance by literally pulling him back, but it didn't work—he just dragged her with him. "You can't go attack him, he asked me not to tell."

"Of course, he did; because he knew I'd kill him if I ever found out!"

"Hajime, please, it isn't that horrible; it wasn't even a real kiss, honestly."

"You did count it as your first kiss though."

"Don't be like that, Hajime, come on, it isn't fair. _Why is Souji here on the first place even, how inconvenient_ …"

"I told you not to call him that." He actually had to stop to tell her that. "And I thought I told you, it was Takeda who suggested this exercise; we hate Takeda."

Just then, he walked in the training grounds, finding him there; he was working up a sweat already, his real sword in hand…perfect. This "conversation" would be quicker. Without a single warning, he unsheathed his sword and attacked Okita! Jolted out from his train of thought, as he practised his usual kata, Okita put up his sword defensively and fended him off.

"Saitou-san, what in earth—!?"

"I'll kill you, you bastard!"

"What did I do now?"

"Not now, four months ago."

It took barely a second for Okita to register; his eyes became small and he turned to glare at Tokio. "You said you wouldn't tell."

"Don't bring her into this."

"He made me, Souji, I'm so sorry."

"Don't call him that!"

His concentration was broken for but a second; it was enough for Okita to push him back and jumped away from his trajectory. "It wasn't a real kiss, Saitou-san; and it wasn't all that important." He jumped back an impressive way. "You tell him, too, Tokio-chan."

"I did but he didn't listen."

"I said don't bring her into this!"

"But it's her we're fighting over."

"No, it isn't; she didn't ask you to kiss her."

"I said fighting over, not because of her."

Both Tokio and Saitou glared at the small but agile man, who was now a good distance away from the attacking man. "Look, you can't kill me, okay? I'm dying anyway."

"Everyone's dying in the end."

"Yeah, but I'm kind of on the fast track."

Saitou stopped dead in his tracks; his eyes stopped being so narrow and aggressive as the emotions melted into a bamboozled concern. "You see, I have tuberculosis." He stared shocked. "I have, what, some years left? Don't try to take those away from me, too, man, it isn't fair…!"

His tone was light and one could tell he was joking. But it was just that which made Saitou utterly believe him. he lowered his weapon and stared incredulously; his friend simply shrugged. Unable to comprehend the entire situation, he turned to Tokio, who nodded it was so morosely.

His shoulders fell and he sheathed his sword. He took a deep breath. "You idiot." He went close just so he could hit him upside the head; Okita didn't dodge. "Why haven't you said anything, if it's so serious? I thought it was maybe a persistent cold or…goddamn it." He sighed. "Now I can't attack you as I want." He clicked his tongue. "Fine; let's spar. And if you win, I drop it. I accept this is not important and we all go on with our lives. But, if I win…you accept you stole her first kiss and apologise to her—and me, too."

"Fair enough. Let's do this." He took two wooden swords from the case and threw him one. "Whoever reaches five hits first wins."

"Deal; Tokio, you'll be the referee."

She rolled her eyes. Idiots, the both of them. She raised her hand; when it came down, the signal was clear. They started immediately.

.

"You were really determined…"

That was the first thing Tokio said once they left the training grounds, glancing at Saitou with the edge of her eyes, who was staring straight ahead. He had worked up quite a sweat, too. Every single time one of them neared the set points they had placed, the other would complain and they would have to add two more, two more, two more…until the match was won by Saitou with the score being 24 to 25.

"You bet I was."

She smiled. "You get easily jealous, Hajime." He growled. "It really didn't mean anything though…it was innocent and maybe a consolation. That day, I…I had scolded him about not telling me of his condition sooner and…anyway, it wasn't that big of a deal. Surely, it was very indecent of me to allow it and if anyone saw us it would have been misinterpreted, but it wasn't as terrible as you make it out to be."

"I don't mind you being indecent," he said, eyes sliding to her "so long you're only being indecent with me."

She felt her face warm, by the implication alone. He said it casually but with such weight at the same time, too and she couldn't help grabbing her cheeks and looking away. "Y, yes…I didn't really want to be kissed, either so…"

"I know." His smirk was a little hurt yet a little crooked. "I'm just annoyed, after all this time, I wasn't the first one to kiss you."

She couldn't help the smile. "Well, according to the offender, it was a good thing; second or third kisses are more memorable." He shook his head amused. "Also, it would be bad luck, as apparently it would automatically mean I would have to marry someone else."

He snorted. " **That** would be the one thing that would be the cause of that, right."

"Besides, there are all sorts of firsts to concern yourself with, other than a mere kiss…"

And with that, she walked ahead of him…not because she picked up her pace, but because he remained unmoving for well over three seconds, mildly shocked. Did she just imply that…? He couldn't wrap his head around it properly. At least, hey, it wasn't just him that felt that way. He genuinely smiled, a little surprised, a little disbelieving, as he watched her go.

This woman was all twists and curves. But, at least for now, they were all his. And maybe, if he played his cards right…maybe in the future as well. But for that, he needed to wait. Sadly, he didn't know how much. No matter what though, he knew one thing for sure: she was the one for him. And if he couldn't have her, he didn't care for another.

But then, he remembered something. Wait just a minute...! He rushed to catch up with her. "Is this what you wouldn't tell me about?"

* * *

 **A/N** : I bet you didn't see THAT coming, did you? Wink wink. Hahaha, I know many of you were waiting for this to happen, I do. And I'm such a tease, it took only 31 chapters to deliver. Sorry not sorry. Mainly because, I have had this scene planned out for such a long time...this is where it's supposed to go, you know?

Now, what new trials can be awaiting the young couple down the road? Well, I know, but you have to stick around to find out, so don't forget to alert this story, just so you don't have to check for an update. And as always, please leave a review on your way out. I hope you enjoyed and had as much fun as I did writing. See you next time beautiful peeps.

Kisses,  
FAI~~


	32. …and ill tidings

**A/N** : Yes. This is true. This is an update. Sorry for the long, long, long, long, long, long, loooooooooong wait. Sorry. So sorry. I'm sorry. Here's the next chapter. Not much else to say other than I am so sorry and so thankful to all you wonderful people who keep me going no matter what. I love you. So, to you all my amazing readers, have the new installment.

 **Historical facts:**  
1) Ito Kashitarou joins the Shinsegumi late 1864, with high hopes.  
2)Sakuma Ikujiro joins the Shinsegumi late 1864 in hopes of avenging his father's death.

 **Timeline** : October 1864 - January 1865.

* * *

 **A fine lady...**

 **...and ill tidings.**

When Matsudaira-sama heard the news of Ayame and Saitou's marriage not being a thing that same night, he grew a tiny bit sad. He honestly came to care for the young man, capable and trustworthy as he was. Saitou had never let him down and to think they did instead, by presenting him with an underwhelming choice, left a bitter taste in his mouth. He really wanted to do something good for him, pay him back for everything; and he knew Kojuuro felt the same, no doubt.

It wasn't too long after that that a most peculiar idea was born in his mind; in fact it was two weeks later, when Kojuuro's letter reached him. It spoke of sadness from his part, too, for failing to find him a proper bride and how, despite his calculations, old feelings did not resurface within him. Kojuuro had questioned whether or not Saitou already had someone in his eye after all. Matsudaira had concluded that could not be it; not only did the men slowly drift away from the red light district lately – hence making it impossible for him to have fallen for a geisha – they were far too focused on their duties in general. The only woman he had any contact with was Tokio, actually and even her he saw scarcely.

Especially now, when new duties and members were presented to them. Case in point, there were two notable recruits who entered the unit and both of them took an immediate liking to Saitou.

First one was Sakuma Ikujiro; he was the son of a great political thinker siding with those who wanted the country to open to the foreigners, Sakuma Souzan. Souzan was assassinated by the infamous Hitokiri Battousai that same summer. It was that assassination the son came to avenge, all the way from Chiba, thus, the only reasonable thing he had to do was enlist in the Shinsengumi. Seeing Saitou was the one in charge of finding the Hitokiri – and the only one to have fought with him and lived to tell the tale – they became fast friends. At least, the man shadowed him plenty and stroke up conversation with him whenever he felt like it.

Then there was the man by the name Itou Kashitarou. He was a member of a good family, but his family was expelled from the han's they protected estate, due to reasons. The man joined the Itou dojo, where he married the instructor's daughter and upon entering the Shinsengumi changed his name from Okura to Kashitarou. He was educated and cunning. Whether because their intellects matched, or Itou was fascinated by Saitou's character, it was obvious he too took a liking to the tall, surly man. And to think Kondou had taken quite a liking to Kashitarou, it served as a double compliment.

All in all, these past two months, Saitou was proving his worth time and again, making the man feel a little guiltier every time he thought about him. It wasn't often, granted, seeing they had so many things to take care of, but still, the thought existed. It was no wonder his mind went where it did, after all. He just didn't feel like saying anything to anyone before he could warm them up to the idea first. But right now, they had much more pressing matters to attend to...such as the issue Saitou was scheduled to report to him today.

A murder.

"Tokio, my dear, can you do me a favour?"

Her head snapped towards him, whose head barely appeared behind her door; the pestle in her hands came to a stop. "Of course, my lord; please tell me what you need."

"Saitou is scheduled to arrive for a report today, not before noon, but I'm afraid, I have to be gone until well after four. It is paramount I receive that report though, so I want him to wait...thus, I was wondering if you could greet him in my stead and entertain him until I come back."

Her heart beat a mile per minute, just by him mentioning the name; now that he mentioned what he wanted her to do, she could barely hide her enthusiasm! It was too hard, trying not to smile like an idiot at the prospect of seeing him and being with him for so long without being bothered.

But she tried her best and bowed deeply. "My lord, I shall receive him for you and be a most welcoming hostess until you come back."

"Oh, thank you so much! I'd hate to have to ask any of my darling wives to do it and I know you two get along well."

She tried not to blush - too much - . "Indeed, we do; he keeps pleasant company."

"I am very glad. I shall be going now. Please instruct the servants to do as you wish until I return."

And just like that, he was out the door and undoubtedly, on his way to his secret – but not that secret – meeting. A wide smile spread on her face, as soon as she was sure no one was around to see her; today would be a good day.

.

.

"Hajime-san," she graced him with a deep bow "welcome to our estate."

"Tokio-sama," he inclined his head in return "thank you for having me."

Flanked by servants as she was and the guards' ever-watchful eyes on them, it became impossible to expend with formalities as they would have liked. Instead, he was treated to a real, full-blown procession. It was matching with Tokio's outfit though – an extravagant, cute kimono of purple and blue hues – so something told him this was deliberate.

"The pleasure is all ours; follow me inside, please." Immediately, everyone, including her, turned around. "His lordship is absent at the moment, I am afraid, but asked me to take his place until he returns. Naturally, I do not know what you men had scheduled, but I am confident I can keep you adequately entertained until then."

Per usual, he simply nodded to show his approval. "Then, if you'd please, follow me to the examination room. I thought it wise to start from there, seeing I haven't been informed of your state of health for quite a while."

"As the lady wishes."

"As for the rest of you," she addressed the four servants around her – Ochako, Kachako and two men – "I would appreciate it if you went to the main room and set everything up for when the treatment is over."

"As you wish, my lady," the twins hastily agreed, pulling the other two with them.

Saitou smirked. He bet that's why he chose these two, to make her life easier. And yet, even after there was no guard or servant around, she remained formal, walking ahead of him, leading him to a place he knew how to get by heart. When they reached she stood to her full height before kneeling down and dutifully opening the door for him, all grace and airs.

"Please, come inside," she requested and he easily did so; she waited until he was seated to get in herself.

And that was when all formalities were finally shed as she all but jumped into his arms!

"It's been so long!" She wrapped her hands around his neck and squeezed as tight as she could. "I've missed you so much...how have you been?"

"It's only been a month, you know," he teased but made no effort to extricate her from his person; if anything, he held her there, trying to catch her scent "you haven't seen me longer than that."

"It's been two months actually; previous two times don't count, I only saw you for ten minutes." She shook her head. "And you are incorrigible," her head now buried in his fabrics at the crook of his neck. She let her hands go and repositioned them at his back, clutching. "Haven't seen me for so long and all you do is tease."

"But I did see you; a week ago, at the market." She finally let go to get a proper good look at him, questioning and curious. "You were in the company of a certain young lord with a flair for the dramatic who was standing a little too close."

He didn't even have to finish his sentence for her to shake her head disappointed, as a sigh escaped her. "His father pressured Matsudaira-sama into the meeting. Thankfully neither my lord nor I are friendly with them, simply courteous." But then her eyes took that unique shine and her small smirk was almost cute. "Were you worried he might have been a suitor or just a jealous?"

"You think too much," he snubbed and only then did she realise he never let go of her because his hands pushed her to him and he met her lips in a surprise kiss. She giggled through it and gave him a quick peck of her own. "Now treat me, hime-sama; I feel like getting fondled."

"Hajime!" She was both offended and laughing. "I am not fondling you; I am taking care of you."

"Currently, you're doing neither."

"Maybe I'd do both if you let go of me."

"Nah, this is fine...just one more moment..."

She couldn't blame him; she actually agreed with him. She hadn't seen him for too long, mind and body were protesting; pressed against him as she was, it felt too good to move. His head on her shoulder, breathing in her pleasant aroma, it made her neck tickle each time he exhaled. It was so familiar and natural...she didn't really want to move.

"Alright, enough is enough; do your thing before anyone walks in and finds us like this."

Another giggle. "Whatever the guest wishes."

"How come Matsudaira had to go anyway? This was scheduled almost a week ago."

"You don't know this, but a Bakufu vessel came all the way from Edo to have a talk with him; it was very last moment, very urgent, he couldn't not go."

"Why," he asked the heavens with abandon "why is it that you know everything?"

"They just tell me; I'm not extorting it out of anyone..."

"But that would make sense."

She shrugged, a little arrogant. "I just have one of those faces that people can't say no to."

The snort was reflexive. " _I_ should know."

She hummed pleasantly. "Just please take off your clothes, _Hajime-sama_."

There was a pleasant stir in his gut at her words; he hated how she knew how to manipulate his mood so well, but at the same time, he didn't. "Why don't _you_ do it for me?"

"I, what?"

Her cheeks became bright red as the ability to form proper sentences slowly returned; when she saw he wasn't backing down, she had to look down to the side, a very humble look in her eyes. "As you wish..."

She reached out steady but sluggish; she didn't know if she was building up the tension deliberately or she was just too scared to touch him on her own, but it was nothing short of torture to know she was about to undress him with her own two hands. She dared not look at him, for his smug little smirk did nothing to help with her palpitations. She took to scooting a little closer but sitting in a position which faced him directly proved to be a mistake because she could always see his satisfaction in her peripheral. She would not be intimidated by his challenge or her anticipation though and finally grabbed the hitatare and pulled it free from the hakama without ruining the knot.

He was not moving thus not helping, but at the same time he was poised in a way that was easy to manage; she could feel his eyes trained on her as she moved from the front to the side then gently at the back and then the front again, careful to keep her fingers strictly on the fabric. Of course, when one has two layers of clothes to get rid of, the first one is easy; it was the second that proved tricky. And as she was doing her best to remove the inner layer, her fingers grazed his skin at the shoulders...

A small shiver broke on his skin that seemed to transfer from him to her. It was amazing how differently things could be looked at with only one variable changing. she used to touch him all over, hit him even, when he was half undressed like this; she would impassively watch him undress or force his hand to do it plenty of times, too. But now, the thought of undressing him and accidentally touching him felt scandalous.

Because, this once, he had asked.

Now she had to deal with thoughts that quite honestly had never crossed her mind before, not with such intensity or prominence, and she was left wondering what should she do next to try and keep this as...proper as possible. She kept staring at her hands helpless, as if she didn't know how to work them anymore. Actually, she kept staring at the white fabric because she had all but forgotten she had dug her hands underneath in an effort to remove it all at once, in hopes of avoiding any similar mishaps. She only remembered when she heard Saitou groan in protest and shrug his shoulders.

"I may be one of the most disciplined soldiers in the Shinsengumi, hime-sama, but in the end, I'm still a man." She jolted out of whatever train of thought she was following to look down at him and how shamelessly she was standing in front of him, hands on his back. "Stop that."

He wasn't smug anymore and it felt like a little victory but there was something very primal in the way he was looking at her. She was too fascinated to move though, so _he_ had to do it, hand by hand, with purposefully exaggerated motions.

"Don't try to call my bluff again." He finally composed himself enough to extract himself. " _Ever._ "

She giggled. "Whatever the guest wishes."

But the layers were already off, so now all she needed to do was examine him. She fell into old habits entirely too fast and before she knew it, she was making a list of things she needed to look at—a couple of cuts here, some persistent bruises there...piece of cake. And what a relief to see he didn't get too hurt the time he spent away from her.

"What kind of report were you supposed to give to Matsudaira-sama? It must have been important."

She could feel his eyes on her, evaluating. "And if I don't want to tell you?"

"You have every right to keep silent, as I too have every right to ask."

He snorted. "You should just say it."

"Say what?"

"Whether I reveal it or not, you're still going to know; he'll tell you." She tried not to smirk. "That's the only reason you aren't pushing for more." The way she shrugged, all arrogance and flair, made up his mind and with a sigh he informed "there's been a murder." His tone became serious again. "Someone you too have met, actually."

Her eyes turned from surprised to questioning. "The good doctor who's been taking care of us lately, whom you seem to deride from the bottom of your heart, was found dead more than one week ago."

Her mouth hang as her hands stilled for one second; he nodded morosely as if to confirm it.

"He was gone for three days, holed up in a whorehouse." She clicked her tongue in distaste reflexively. "When we finally needed him, thus went to get him, we didn't find him." She became suspicious. "So, we left and tried another famous establishment very close by...where we did find him, thrown out the back, missing a head."

She looked away. "That is horrible."

"And even worse, we still haven't found out who did it or why; we have theories though. Of course, given the developments last night, we might have found a general perpetrator as well as motive." She inclined her head to show her interest as she was dabbing a soaked cotton on one of his bruises. "It is the Ishin Shishi who did it, to weaken the Shinsengumi as a unit."

She gaped for the second time as her eyes focused on his this once, cotton on the floor. "Wh-what happened? What developments caused you to think that?"

"Do you remember Hitaka Kou, the other good doctor who tried to kidnap you? He was found dead in his cell, tortured to death by peoples unknown." She was blown away by the news. "Yes, he was very much dead; second victim, second doctor of the unit. See a pattern?"

"Are you certain that's the motive?"

"Of course not, we have nothing definitive. But we are certain it was done by the same people—as well as there being more than just the one doing it. There was evidence of torture on this doctor, so there's a different process, but both deaths were caused by a blade. No other instrument. And the clean cut reminds me of the Battousai."

"But I thought...he was an assassin. Why would he-?"

"That's the thing; I don't think he was the one _torturing_. I think they called him in, in the end, to perform the killing, when all information were gathered."

"And he was no longer useful."

He nodded. "But that's just one theory. There's another prevalent one, one that Hijikata favours: these men met their ends by people they wronged. It was no secret these doctors were forced to treat us due to misdeeds in their past; he believes they caught up with them. And maybe the killer is only reminiscent of the Battousai, not _really_ him. After all, it is only an inclination of mine; the vice-commander doesn't share my belief wholeheartedly."

"I see..." She considered for a while, hand on her chin. "What do your instincts tell you?"

"That the patriots are trying to gather information by the weakest links, who are the easiest to break. There's also the fact they are men of medicine who help us. Their mere existence can be considered a threat to them."

"I see...does that mean I would be in danger, too if I was known for my healing abilities?"

Saitou glared. "Don't even joke about that."

That's when she waved him away, a chuckle following as she recommenced her ministrations. "No one knows what I do for you; the fact I was at your headquarters remained a very well guarded secret, I'd never be targeted. There isn't enough information for that."

"Unless..." Saitou was suddenly very upset "they talked."

"But the latest doctor wasn't tortured, right? Only Hitaka Kou was."

"He, too knew of your interest in medicine."

"But nothing other than that. I am too high profile of a target, Hajime; they'd never dare. The Matsudaira compound is impregnable."

"Say what you like, I'll be telling his lordship everything."

Of course he would, she knew, shaking her head. "Do what you want; I'm right."

"We'll see..."

The moment they chose to pause the conversation felt poor; he didn't want that to be his final thought, it would eat away at him until he could be debriefed. And to think Tokio was completely unaffected by this, it made him nervous. He had to change the subject. "So, what do you have planned next?"

Her smile became wide; she kept glancing at him with pride every now and then but didn't bother answering until she finished her examination some seconds later. That's when she sat better and looked at him.

"A formal tea ceremony."

.

.

Saitou had never witnessed a tea ceremony before. And the first time he ever did, he happened to be the guest of honour. How ego-striking. If he told anyone about this back at HQ, they'd die of jealousy. _Correction_ , **when** he told them about this, they'd kill him for being the one to receive it again, instead of them. The thought alone made him smirk.

The ceremony itself was very formal and full of tradition; the proper way to hold the kettle, how to stir the liquid, how to deposit the crockery...and she did it all as exceptionally as anyone would. He wouldn't know, but the pride and admiration in all ten servants' eyes was enough of a tell. Ochako in particular was about to cry of happiness. He had to remind Nagakura to pay her a visit later, as thanks; that would make her even happier.

No matter, it was all so traditional and proper, he loved it. This is what he was made for, he felt, for despite it being tedious and agonisingly slow, he could not be more engaged. Well, maybe it had to do with the fact he kept staring at Tokio's hands and how delicately they moved; her head, and how it was perfectly positioned to denote both elegance and a higher status. Or how extremely calm and beautiful she looked in general.

It was a shame the lord returned nearly five minutes after the ceremony was over. He had never consumed better-tasting tea; he had never had a more calming experience. He wanted to hold her hand and kiss her forehead to show how much he appreciated it, but he didn't have the opportunity in the end.

The positive thing was, the lord was all but ecstatic with this development. Other than being impressed at her choice of pastime, he was thrilled Saitou seemed to enjoy it so much. That man was too good to be in the position he was sometimes.

Thankfully, the man was also prudent; the moment Saitou shared his suspicions with him, even if the second theory was presented as well, with all of Hijikata's weight on the matter, the lord favoured the option of putting more guards around Tokio at all times. Discreetly though, in case the doctor hadn't talked, she wouldn't be betrayed by the extra protection. After that, the conversation devolved into pointless back and forth until the lord asked him about Ayame.

"We are all invited to her brother's wedding," the lord mentioned in passing, presenting an invitation. "Hijikata, too," he remarked a little amused "though I do not presume to know why."

That was rather unexpected, if he was being honest; but maybe Ayame schemed to get Hijikata to be Tokio's date again. Well, not this once. "Me neither," he lied expertly "and I don't think he'd even accept the invitation. He has so many things to do here, he can't spare even two days to go. But I shall ask anyway."

"I'd love to," Hijikata absently replied, feigning disinterest in Saitou's reaction – despite watching him like a hawk – . "How considerate of her to include me."

"You mean, you're going?" He nodded nonchalant; Saitou started feeling his temper rising. "Since when do you care about Ayame's brother's wedding?"

"Isn't Matsudaira going, too?" When his suspicions were confirmed by a nod, he smirked. "If his lordship doesn't scorn the invitation, why should I?" The tall man said nothing. "Why don't you go tell his lordship we two will be joining him on this trip? He could take two less guards with him. So," he changed the subject "what did he say about the murders?"

"He said he can't pick one theory he liked more, but increased security around Tokio, anyway."

"Smart choice; I just hope this whole matter is resolved by the time we leave."

"Two weeks, huh...? I could do it."

"Heh, you're confident. Wanna speed things up because you're worried about her being targeted?" Saitou's expression betrayed just how tasteless he found his superior. "Or maybe you're hoping it's the Battousai and you have another lead about him after such a long absence." Hijikata had to laugh at the way Saitou rolled his eyes about all these misconceptions and inaccurate motives the man was unashamedly presenting. "No matter, if you believe it to be him, take Sakuma with you."

Of course, he was looking for the Battousai, too, even if he did it for an entirely different reason than Saitou: revenge and justice didn't go hand in hand, as far as he was concerned, but he knew that personal grudges were too motivating, especially for men. And the man wasn't immoral either, so that was a plus. In fact, Sakuma was already accepted into their party of four – almost five if one counted Toudou Heisuke – due to his kind disposition and easy-going personality...that turned into obsession once the Battousai was mentioned. Oh well, they all had their little problems.

So, Saitou nodded with every formality to his vice-commander and turned about in one fluid motion. He was out the door, searching for the young man immediately. He'd definitely love this assignment. Hopefully, Itou would not be sour about not being included; tch, that man could be sour about anything. Sometimes Saitou felt like people were walking on eggshells around him and he hated that. But, so far, he had proven...alright.

.

.

The first week passed very, very eventfully. Another man was killed: the doctor they had for that brief time when their first doctor betrayed them and the one they had until half a month ago came—Tokio notwithstanding. He was assassinated actually, the first one to be so clearly targeted by the Battousai.

Because now not even Hijikata could deny it: this slash, unflinching and solitary, deep and grave, could be the work of only one person: the red-haired Hitokiri with the cross shaped scar on his left cheek. And Sakuma Ikujiro was about to burst out of his skin from the sheer anticipation. Saitou, though, was nearly as happy to ascertain the theory for it only meant one thing: should Tokio be targeted, they had to protect her from _him_.

But his partner couldn't possibly pick up on that; Okita, though, could. And did. And when he shared the news with the vice-commander and then his friends – it wasn't a clandestine assignment – only one person knew to pat his back as encouragingly as he could. Even Nagakura didn't realise what it meant, simply because no one had made the connection with her. She was a _woman_ after all, overlooked by most.

"Maybe that will work in her favour with the shishi, too," Okita tried to cheer him up and it didn't prove completely futile. After all, even if the Battousai thought outside the box, it was obvious he was only following orders; maybe those who gave the orders weren't as progressive.

But Matsudaira certainly was as paranoid as Saitou, for upon revelation of the fact, he became as white as his papers. "That was the one thing that was made certain? That the one dealing the decisive blows is the Battousai?"

"Yes, my lord," Saitou admitted bitterly, head inclining in shame. "We still can't be sure if the target is solely the unit or the crimes of the men being killed. After all, we found Tenchuu notes on all of them." He shrugged. "And we did find this man, too had dealings with the patriots only to turn his back on them for one reason or the other."

The lord's sigh was too heavy; Sakuma, standing next to Saitou, tried to inspire confidence, unaware of the real reason both men were so dispirited. "This is an opportunity, my lord! We will finally catch this killer and bring him to justice for _all_ of his crimes. Whether chance or not, it is obvious that healers connected with our unit are being targeted, it can't be a coincidence; we just need to predict his next target and get there before he does."

The fire lit in his eyes made their black even darker, in a very disconcerting way; he burnt for revenge, the chance he met with the assassin but he couldn't have picked a worse time to say it. "Yes, Sakuma, we know; but people one does not expect can be caught up in this..."

Saitou knew no discreeter way to tell someone to shut up and drop it; hopefully he'd get it. "My lord, I suggest you leave security as is; only choose more skilled people."

The way the lord looked up at him, made Saitou feel guilty. "But not us; we have to get the bottom of this. You have strong men at your disposal. Use them."

"I...I know, I understand." He almost collapsed in his chair. "And to think we need to depart for the wedding in a week."  
"That would be the best, my lord; if they are after the one we worry about, they will certainly try to strike. But both Hijikata-san and I will be escorting you, there won't be a problem then. The problem is the week that is left."

"Indeed...Sakuma," the young man whipped his head around to face the lord so fast, his ponytail hit him in the face "I appoint you the head of this assignment for as long as we will be away from the capital; the moment we leave for Edo, this becomes your case entirely. Hopefully, you won't need to take on these duties, but either way, make me proud."

"Yessir."

"Thank you; and now, you are both dismissed." As if on cue, there was a knock on the door. "Ah, there she is; come on in, Tokio."

Both young men turned to the door, but their expressions were very different; Sakuma had heard all about the beauty of Aizu and her kind heart – but no one ever told him why she was considered such a big heart – and he was a little too curious to see what she looked like. Saitou, on the other hand, was almost upset, if not a little hopeful, about her entrance, since the facts of this case still haunted him.

When she appeared, drawing the door open, Sakuma couldn't help the smile that took over his face, nor the way he suddenly stood straighter or puffed out his chest. The man next to him noticed, but decided not to roll his eyes and simply acknowledged her with a curt nod.

"Matsudaira-sama, I didn't know you had guests. Saitou-san; and you must be Sakuma-san, yes?" He affirmed excitedly. "Forgive me for intruding."

"Ah, no such thing; they were just leaving."

"We were, indeed," Saitou waved her worry away "please, engage the lord as you wish."

"See men, Tokio, Toshihime and myself will be going for a walk; I haven't had one of those for ages...! But it's always my wife that finishes her preparations last, so Tokio came to fetch me."

Tokio giggled in her sleeve – of the quite impressive kimono she was wearing, bold colours and designs everywhere – and Sakuma felt his heart skip a beat. "But you rarely take her out for a walk, my lord; she wants to look her best. Maybe that way she can tempt you to take her out more often."

The lord laughed boisterously, allowing for the two men to express their mirth by way of smiling or smirking. "What a cunning plan! Well, my wife is quite smart." He then looked at her keenly, appreciating how Tokio had chosen a finer kimono, but otherwise was very ordinary. "But you're used to walks and thus chose a modest outfitthat would match her?"

Her smile became shy and avoided looking at Saitou entirely as she timidly squeaked "a young, unmarried lady such as myself should not overshadow the married lady in her company..."

"Then how are we expected to get you married? Whose eye are you going to catch?"

For an unfathomable reason, Matsudaira directly looked at Saitou, as if trying to include him in the conversation; Tokio changed ten colours upon noticing the lord then _winking_ at him and Saitou casually smirking, nearly as much as usual though to his credit, and cleared his throat. It was obvious he was caught off guard to her, but neither the lord nor Sakuma seemed to notice – the latter was too busy staring gobsmacked at his peer – .

"I don't think she has any sort of trouble attracting the attention of men my lord, embellished or not," Saitou teased and the lord laughed "her record so far has proven the opposite, in fact."

"Too...too true," Matsudaira managed through chuckles, Sakuma now about to gawk at the rapport they shared.

"I advise you allow the dog to accompany you, too for maximum security," the tall man continued and all but the newcomer nodded in understanding "he is particularly skilled in driving men away from her."

"But I thought the goal was to _find_ her someone," Matsudaira commented amused.

"If he's so easily scared, he isn't worth it."

Despite being on high alert for and because of their previous conversation, the lord was entirely too willing to make merry now, on her expense more than anything. If he was worrying so much about her, might as well laugh because of her, too.

"I am sure, a woman so beautiful would attract and retain anyone's attention," Sakuma said in the end, when he noticed Tokio take all sorts of shades.

"There, you attracted the attention of one man already my dear," Matsudaira boasted as he smacked Sakuma on the back who, with every hit that found its target became more and more rigid, until he was barely non-functional.

"How fortunate; he, too likes to read," Saitou informed "a trait he inherited by his father. Though, sadly, that's all he inherited."

"Stop teasing him, both of you," Tokio commanded "he'll stop breathing soon. Not all people are used to such uncouth behaviour."

"You wound me, Tokio," Matsudaira faux-lamented.

"The fact _you_ are isn't any better, though."

She blew air out of her nose at the jab, looking superior. "I have to deal with the lot of you somehow."

"Excuses."

She clicked her tongue in distaste.

"You have been growing quite lippy lately," the lord mused out loud, "maybe Saitou-san is on to something."

"If Saitou-san wants to go back to his assignment as soon as possible, he better take his colleague and leave before we ask them to serve as guards on this outing."

The groan was swallowed expertly and the bow came a second later. "My lord, Tokio-san, it was nice seeing you. We bid you goodbye; have a nice walk."

"Goodbye my lord, my lady," Sakuma added hastily and followed after the retreating Saitou.

"Bye now," she saluted as they exited, a small smirk on her lips to match his previous. "We, too are ready my lord; that was what I came to announce."

The lord looked pensive when she turned back to him, but certainly amused. "You've figured him out, haven't you?"

"How difficult can it be? I have spent enough time with him...most of them, in fact, but him more than the rest."

"How interesting."

She knew not why that made her feel a small shiver crawl up her spine. "Not really...let us go now."

On the other end of things, Sakuma was a ball of anxiety, anticipation and unanswered questions. "You certainly are on good terms with his lordship! Look how casual he was with you. And to think he asked you about such a thing, how amazing. Have you known him long? Tokio-sama, too? I had heard she was beautiful and kind by the rest, but I had no idea it was to such a degree. She even stepped in when she saw I was overwhelmed, how noble and polite."

And although Saitou answered all of his questions or remarks with maturity and responsibility, in the end he had to shake his head. Another one joins the ranks of Tokio's admirers. No wonder that woman had her head in the clouds and an ego to rival his. Hopefully, that wouldn't keep her from denying his theory true.

The next week went well, against all odds, with no murders of any distinguished doctors. The fact that shishi activity was rather...muted, was a good thing. Patrols were easier than expected, too, not that casual happenings weren't a thing, but at least they were less bloody. As far as the Shinsengumi was concerned anyhow. Considering the lord's departure had remained a close-kept secret, this wasn't the calm before the storm either. Heh, he wanted to believe the patriots were planning to put everything in motion the week they would be gone and render their plans useless.

Which departure, came sooner than anyone realised. What with their duties, the research and the patrols, adding to the fact Saitou was still working as Hijikata's stand in, when Matsudaira-sama appeared at their doorstep with the carriage, they were actually unprepared. It was fortunate their HQ was located _on the way_ to Edo otherwise they'd have stood up his highness.

"Forgive us, Tokio-san, Matsudaira-sama," were the first words out of Hijikata's mouth "I know it is unacceptable for a lady to wait for the men to get ready."

"My, my, you are in a good mood vice-commander," _the lady_ commented, smile hiding behind her sleeve, as Matsudaira laughed.

"I don't see why not. We are embarking on a short trip for such a happy reason of a person we all appreciate."

"Well, her brother's, but still, happy occasion indeed," Matsudaira corrected and all saw the hand of another woman smack him on the arm. "Ah, right, I forget; my dear Toshihime will be joining us on our trip."

"Your ladyships, my lord," Saitou finally spoke, a slight inclination of the head following suit.

But the lord suddenly seemed to look at him curious, yearning. "Your character is one I envy, I must confess; you _have_ to teach me how to stay unaffected in the presence of such beautiful women."

"No!" His wife desperation covered the snickers the lord caused. "That is your **one** redeeming quality," she absolutely stated "and I won't have it go away."

"Let's just go," Tokio signaled and said to everyone, rolling her eyes, as the lord and Toshihime started arguing prompted by that one thing, as they were used to do. The guards and the two Shinsengumi men urged the horses on, giving the ok to the driver of the carriage to start, too.

The trip to Edo was very uneventful; in fact, nothing happened, _at all_. No one was threatened, no one attacked, no one even came close. The only remotely dangerous thing to happen were a pack of wild animals neared the carriage as they were taking a break, but even those were driven away with simple sticks and throwing them some food. It was so boring and well paced, Hijikata came to an important discovery: for all their complaining, grand declarations and Tokio's crying and blaming Hijikata for everything, they hadn't really stopped seeing each other.

During one particularly long break, his lordship, in the company of his wife, decided to take a small walk around the lake they stopped next to, to stretch their legs a bit. He asked the two Shinsengumi men to stay back with Tokio, seeing he'd take all five of his guards. The driver had taken to sleeping, exhausted by the ride so far and the three of them were left alone to awkwardly stare at one another.

Well, not exactly; the stares became awkward when they were directed at _him_. Tokio was almost asking something of him when their eyes met, only to think better in the end and look away. Every ten damn seconds. Saitou was cool, as he always was about things, but there was an unpleasant buzzing all around him, as if waiting for something to happen that never did.

Tokio went to the bank, kneeling, drawing water for everyone's canteen; Saitou helped her carry them once they were full, spare her the multiple trips; Hijikata was watching them go idly, not quite figuring out what felt wrong with the picture, until she said: "I need some plum leaves."

"Plum leaves?" Hijikata repeated incredulous, sharing a common look with Saitou. "What for?"

"I am making a perfume for the bride and it's the only ingredient missing! And I am pretty positive I saw at least one plum tree down there."

Hijikata rolled his eyes. "And you want us to get it for you, is it?"

"I'd rather I got it myself, actually; I'll know the right ones only if I see them—I want all to be the same size, too."

"Is it too far away?"

"No."

"Then go with Saitou; I'll keep an eye on the horses and the driver."

"Alright!"

She had a satchel on her person, that seemed to contain something made of glass, but she was way too happy with the developments to his liking. Saitou didn't even complain once, too. Usually he'd have shown _some_ resistance...this didn't bode too well for the vice-commander. When she took the route opposite to where the lord went, he was convinced he had to do something about this. And for the second time in his life, he decided he'd follow one of his subordinates around to find out what was really going on.

Damn leaves and twigs, he had to be really careful not to make any sounds.

"What kind of perfume are you-?" Silence; a smile and a scolding stare were exchanged. "Let go, idiot."

As if she never heard him, she kept walking, both arms linked with his right. "I am making an exquisite mixture of ginger, plump and spices; it has some other ingredients in there, too, which I shall not reveal, which make it the perfect wedding gift."

"It's only a perfume..."

" _Special_ perfume." He gave her a questioning look; she giggled. "Gifts of women to other women should not be discussed with men any further."

"Can she drink this one?"

She laughed. "No," she drawled amused "not if she wants to remain healthy." Then, her eyes widened as a memory resurfaced and started smacking his arm. "Takahiro-sensei drank some of my perfume once!" She nearly collapsed from the laughter it brought back with it and she stopped walking altogether. "I'd left it next to my tonic and they were in identical vials; thank...thank Buddha he only had one sip before realising."

"Did you poison the poor man?"

"No, no, he was alright; he did puke all over my dresser though."

Saitou gave her a look. "That happened inside your room?" She nodded. "Why was he inside your room?"

"Because I am a late riser," she exclaimed exhausted, eyes rolling "and he had come to wake me for a lesson."

"I don't like it. – He ignored her exasperated "You don't like anything," and went on. – Does that still happen?"

"I no longer need lessons, so no." He blew air out of his nose in an approving way; she clicked her tongue. "He's old enough to be my father, you know."

"You still poured his drink."

"That...was for information," she defended herself and she actually had to press herself to remember what he meant "an eon ago—how do you even remember that?" His look was all business. "It was information for your benefit, too."

"All I know is you've done it twice so far, and neither time was for me."

"You're insufferable." She smacked his arm again. He wasn't swayed. "Are you really complaining about it?" He nodded affirmatively. Her chuckle was disbelieving. "You do realise I performed an entire tea ceremony just for you, yes?"

"Not the same."

She had to laugh at his stubbornness, as she came to a halt in front of the tree she was searching for; without hesitation, she climbed on her tip toes and planted fleeting a kiss on his lips. "You are infuriating," she cooed, words not matching her tone "but fine, I promise to do the same for you, whenever I get the chance."

She had already looked away, bent low to inspect the fallen leaves; she didn't want the crunchy ones, but some that still retained their softness. He watched her gather what she needed with a soft smile. "Won't be any time soon though," he murmured.

"Don t jinx it," she snapped without even looking up at him. "And if you really think so, why make me promise?"

"I'm collecting favours for later."

She giggled in her hand. "You want to be pampered, is that it?"

"Not at all," was his not-so-believable reply and she couldn't help but look up at him. She had to turn around to do so, but she didn't mind. She just looked at him for a long time, hand on her cheek, balanced on her knee. He tilted his head in question.

"No matter what happens, I want you to know I'll never regret meeting you."

She made the effort to stand and he immediately offered his help, pulling her up and close to him. She put her forehead on his chest; it was serene and content, like everything made sense. Then she opened her mouth to say something else, but it was too quiet for Hijikata to catch; he only watched her lips move and curl into a grin, modest but certain. He didn't know what was said, but he could guess it was something incredibly sappy or heartfelt as Saitou's eyes suddenly focused on those same lips and his hand came around her face.

"I will make it so that you won't have to," he spoke back absolutely "that I promise."

It was about time Hijikata took his leave then, in no mood to watch people kiss in idyllic scenery, but in every mood to contemplate on the developments and what that meant for Saitou or the unit. Or himself. It would not have real consequences on the unit at this point, Hijikata was fairly certain, so long as it was presented right, in case they were discovered. Saitou could still very well be killed for it, or exiled, but the lord favours him too much for that now. Still, to everyone's probable surprise if this got out, both people harboured intense, real feelings for one another. He could not fathom Saitou risking so much for passing amusement. And Tokio...

She was the type of woman men went to war for.

There, he said it; the one good thing he had to say about her, even if it was several good things bundled into one—a woman like what he called her means she's loyal, trustworthy and kind. If you had her waiting home for you, you had ten more reasons to come back alive with your honour intact, to make her proud to call you hers. With the added benefit of being a skilled healer, then what's there not to want to go back to—as hurt as you were, she'd put you back together, for the most part.

Hijikata did not blame Saitou; she'd be a great bride for any man. He only hoped the problem of their birthrights and positions could be somehow overlooked. But how sneaky; just when he thought they were finally over one another, no crying from Tokio as of late, it was all because, in fact, they were closer than ever. To actually kiss one another so casually, how shameless. Hm...now Hijikata wanted to make fun of them.

It was too bad he had no opportunity for the rest of their trip.

.

.

"I am so excited to see you again!"

The moment Ayame was left alone with the youngsters, after the formalities were dispensed from both her parents and brother, she all but grabbed their hands and squeezed, bursting at the seams! She physically dragged them away and towards the garden of their considerably smaller than Matsudaira's, but still relatively big house. Inside was crazy, this being the final day before the wedding ceremony, so they didn't even venture close. She sat both at a wooden bench and had the audacity to position herself right between them, still grabbing both.

"Today you'll be resting from your journey; tomorrow is the grand event. I really hope you brought pretty clothes, Tokio-san, because the bride really outdid herself with her wedding kimono...and, not one to be too easily overshadowed, went above and beyond with mine!"

"You had a perfectly fine kimono that you just had made for Yami's wedding," Saitou all shook her from the sheer annoyance "wear that."

"But you, and Matsudaira-sama have already seen it."

"So?"

She gave him a look equivalent to him saying the most ignorant thing in the world; Tokio simply shook her head amused. "Go ahead and rejoin your brother's side," she urged instead "we'll be fine. Only, if you could, please point me towards the nearest hot springs."

"It's one hour away from here, but it should pose no issue getting there...but you'll have to do the trip without Hajime."

Both Saitou and Tokio gave her a look. "But he's one of my guards."

"Then take another one—Hijikata-san for example. Hajime won't be able to attend to you; he needs to meet some of our wedding guests."

"What? _He_ needs to and not Matsudaira-sama and I?"

Ayame's expression warned her that she knew something Tokio didn't. "Yes."

"Why?"

"Because they are special wedding guests."

The more Tokio's indignation grew, the more muted Ayame's reactions were. Only that satisfaction remained and Tokio had no idea why and it drove her crazy. "And who might they be?"

"...my family," Saitou concluded, actually taken aback "isn't it?"

Tokio stopped protesting abruptly, waiting for Ayame's answer; when it came in the form of a very slow, self-gratifying nod, Tokio became deep red. She immediately averted her eyes and bowed to the other woman. "Forgive me, I spoke too soon..."

"That's alright," Ayame assured.

"Thank you, Ayame," Saitou bowed slightly, too "it means a lot to me. I haven't seen them for a very long time." A nostalgic smile appeared. "Who's gonna be there?"

"All of them." He seemed impressed; Tokio felt conflicted between being happy for him and annoyed by her rival. "I did do my best, after all."

"That's...thank you, again."

When the peace and quiet got too stifling for Tokio, she had to ask the one thing she's been dying to. "Can I come, too?"

"I'm afraid not," Ayame shot her down, deflating her completely "who are you supposed to be in this scenario? I am the groom's sister who's welcoming them and thanking them for accepting our invitation; Hajime is coming as the person who is going to escort me to said wedding, so it makes sense. You?"

Tokio turned red again but for a completely different reason. "What—hey! You aren't going together again!"

"But if we don't, Hajime—"

"—can't see his family," Tokio only just realised and turned to glare at her. "I understand." A begrudging acceptance was sighed from her part, forcing herself to stand. "I am going to take my leave now, please lend me one of the servants to explain to Hijikata-sama where these hot springs are so I can go and leave you two alone..."

She was obvious trying to sound magnanimous but it simply came out clipped; Ayame's a little too satisfied grin made her vein pop. "You are so nice, Tokio-san," she had the audacity to comment then and every hair on her person stood straight from the sheer anger.

"In return for my kindness, please have a lot of fun today," Tokio turned to Hajime and this once she did manage a convincing smile "I hope it goes well; please tell me all about it."

With a final bow, she left them. In twenty minutes flat, she was already heading to the hot springs, with, surprisingly, Hijikata-sama as her **only** guard as Toshihime-sama decided to sit this one out and remain with her husband for the necessary greetings. That in itself was very fishy, for Hijikata didn't even protest to the appointment, when suggested to him and was almost first to do the same to Matsudaira-sama who was more than happy to oblige him, especially after he learnt Saitou was indisposed and why.

Tokio wasn't as nice as Ayame implied though, for she all but begged the lord and his wife to tag along with them—they were very important guests, anyone's family would be thrilled to meet them. Matsudaira, she further claimed, was basically his employer and it would be nice for his family to see how trustworthy he was, but Toshihime all but patted her head sympathetically and advised her to leave the subject alone. After all, she'd said, no matter how curious they too were to meet the people who raised him, this was a family affair. The only reason Ayame was there was because otherwise the meeting wouldn't be possible; they had no right.

And just like that, Tokio left for the hot springs in the worst of moods. She shouldn't be sulking, she knew. Something wonderful happened to Hajime. But he'd be with Ayame all that time damn it! And if that wasn't enough, she basically forced her to give up on going to the wedding with him for the same reason. She was very sneaky, Tokio had to give her credit. And even if there was no chance she'd lose to Ayame, as she already had Hajime's affections, she still felt jealous he would be spending so much time with his childhood friend.

"How much your highness sighs," Hijikata teased, as they were walking the path towards the onsen "one would think you have problems of the romantic nature." Her glare was instant; it actually elicited a small laugh from him. "Maybe it has something to do with Ayame-san cozing up with Saitou and his family?"

"Hijikata-sama!" Her admonishment was both scandalised and angry. "Please don't speak of such things out loud..."

"It's just the two of us."

"You never know."

"Then maybe apply that to all facets of this matter and don't kiss with the man who risks his life just by looking at you when other people could be watching." Her utter bafflement was deemed satisfactory. "When you were collecting your plums." She became too red. "When were you planning on telling me?"

"A, after the wedding..."

"Which we shall be attending together?"

She nodded, finally some humour returning to her. "And I'd love to see his face, once Hajime realises."

"I bet as sour as yours when you realised he'd have to go with Ayame." Alright, he won; she was sad again. "Tokio, this is a dangerous game you're playing. If anyone does see you, he's dead."

"I would never allow that to happen; I am not an idiot."

"Remember why that servant woman had it in for you?"

She waved him away. "Hajime won't get me pregnant..."

"But you and the woman her son fell in love with share a significant trait, doen't you?"

"Hijikata-sama, I want you to listen to me very well and believe every word that comes out of my mouth as true: I would never allow Hajime to be hurt because of me. If I had to give up my family name because someone glanced us holding hands, I'd gladly do it. I don't care."

"What if he dies?"

"I'd rather not think of such outcomes, but even then, I could easily make a living as someone's physician. I am capable, Hijikata-sama, and I am smart. And I do not wish to make this public and create trouble but even if that happens, I will deal with it."

"...I don't like this."

"What's there not to like? I bring good luck to people!" He remained silent. "Other than your fear of my affections ending his life, do you have any objections to us being together?" His eyes slid to her. "I bring information and riches to you, every single time I get involved. You can't have any other complaints."

"One of my strongest men, if not the strongest, might be booted off the unit because of you; I lose strength. And I lose a valuable member because lately, he does more than just patrol."

"But even you have to admit, despite our complicated relationship, I don't take him away from his duties, nor does he under-perform. Your worries, although founded in reason, are excessive. Please, be kinder, Hijikata-sama. And if you still don't feel like being the bigger person, then consider this as one favour less you owe me."

"...fair enough, Tokio-san." He regarded her for a long time. "I still don't know how you two came about, to be honest," he admitted then, surprising her "but somehow you did, right under my nose. Even after I warned you about it...but then again, he was still married then. I should have known when he told me his informer helped him get that divorce and it turned out to be you."

"In my defense, I had no ulterior motives when I did that; just tried to pay him back for all he did with Asahi."

"Ah, the late fiance." She nodded, smiling. "If I knew he had feelings for you when he found out Asahi had died, I would honestly be concerned whether he did it or not, with Okita's help."

Without warning, a slap on the shoulder came his way and he was shocked to receive it. "Shame on you for speaking like that about your subordinates. They would never. And our feelings for each other were nearly as deep back then. Now, if it's alright with you, too, I would like to go change and enter the hot springs."

Still a little numb she dared to do such a thing, kind of awed he joined the exclusive party of "being smacked by the lady Tokio" and perplexed as to what did he do to "earn" the privilege, he let her go about her business. From this very moment in time and forward, he was complicit in their affair; he knew and said nothing; she admitted it to him and he did not report them. He just passed the point of no return, with no pleas or tearful confessions from her part, only demands.

He sighed.

Hijikata was going soft, there was no other explanation for it; especially when the thought "maybe these two could make it, after all, and I worry over nothing, in the end" was born in his mind. How ridiculous. But he would have the last word no matter what, so just as he heard her enter the pool, he snapped "just beware of Matsudaira-sama catching wind of it. Lately he's been sniffing around Saitou and his personal life a little too much.

.

.

The wedding was an infuriating affair.

Ayame was being a little too self-indulgent with the way she paraded Hajime around all their old friends and his own family. Her hands would wander from times to times, just to make them look more intimate than they really were. Hajime was being very respectful about it, correcting her stance, untangling himself, nodding and conversing when appropriate. He was...very formal overall and she would have been otherwise proud of him but Ayame truly made her whole nervous system go into overdrive.

"Tokio-san, stop that; I heard at least four people stating they thought you had a personality issue."

Tokio turned to the man beside her with surprise, momentarily wiping all other expression off of her face; he gave her a meaningful look instead and imperceptibly nodded towards the groom's sister. "Seems your discontent has been showing in all the wrong ways; someone said, it is impossible to be this friendly when you talk to her and so scary when you look at her." He paused, to relish her shock. "One defended you, said you only look like that from afar." A sardonic grin made an appearance. "I assured them you were just upset you couldn't get your present to the bride and groom in time yesterday."

"Don't remind me," she pleaded "I still cannot get over the fact I was late to present them my perfume because I overstayed at the hot springs; Matsudaira was laughing, too. To think I had to steal away their time before the ceremony today, how shameful..." A strangled laugh escaped her. "At least she was gracious enough to put some on, to make me feel better." But then a sly smile made an appearance. "She'll thank me tomorrow for it, if she uses it as I instructed."

Hijikata didn't appreciate that. "What did you put into it?"

"Nothing a man like you should know or inquire about."

"That sounds like an interesting perfume, if I may say so," a female voice none of them ever heard before commented, causing both to turn back and look at a relatively tall woman with black hair...and almost that same hue of amber as Hajime's for eyes. Her lips had curled into a smirk and her eyes were calculating. Even without the similarities in colour, both would have guessed this was Yamaguchi Katsu, no, _Soma_ Katsu as of four years ago, Saitou's older sister. Not only their behaviour was quite similar, but the way they held themselves, as well as the colour palette of their clothes.

They all bowed to one another, but Hijikata quickly took his leave once the introductions were over, somehow having a bad feeling about being stuck in the same conversation with these two. "So, tell me Tokio-san, is it true?" Tokio seemed confused. "Ayame told me about your experiences in Kyoto...all of them."

Tokio's cheeks took that natural, distinctive shade of shame of hers that was unique to her: too pronounced and too red. Katsu was pleased. "So, you are Ayame-chan's rival, huh? Interesting." She did nothing but nod, fearing her voice would betray more about her mental state. "If I'm being entirely honest, I don't like you."

 _Ouch_ , but she still slid her eyes to Katsu in a are-you-kidding-me glare.

"Well, you are right; I don't know you enough to say I don't like you, but I certainly prefer Ayame-chan to _you_."

"A stranger," Tokio completed her speech, because the way she spoke that last word, made it feel like something was missing. And she was right, because Katsu nodded affirmatively. "Well, if I'm being entirely honest myself, I don't care." Katsu let out a disbelieving snort, but Tokio simply shrugged. "Objectively, it makes perfect sense for you to choose her over me; and I'm many things, but illogical isn't one of them. So, yes, I understand; but I don't care for one reason and one reason alone: the true choice lies with Hajime." Tokio finally gave a true, teasing smile. "And I doubt you can influence him enough to change his mind. I mean, I've known him for less than two years, yet even I can tell once his mind is made, there's no changing it."

The scandalised shock turned into a small snort of disbelieving laughter and Katsu grabbed her by the hand and dragged her even further away. " _Change_ his mind? Are you insinuating my brother has already made you an offer of marriage!?"

"What, oh, haha, no, heavens no; we are too far removed as far as social class is concerned and I doubt my father would even entertain the thought of giving me to someone earning less than he himself does; besides, it is too early for either of us to get married—he has his duties to the unit, I have my duties to my lord and lady, but...our hearts are in the right place."

Katsu had found her scoop! Inflated chest and heart, she started giggling like a young girl. "Are you...are you together informally now?"

"Um...you could say that, I suppose. But other than meet each other in passing on a street or talk to each other there's not much else we can do."

"And he still prefers that to getting married?" She chuckled, disbelief still palpable. "If I didn't know their relationship, I'd say something soured in my brother or that Ayame did something to him. Seeing I know neither of that is true...your lips must taste of the sweetest sake!"

Both women tried not to break out in laughter coloured in all kinds of moods, as they still held on to one another, almost bending in half to stop themselves. "Honestly, Hajime isn't a man who so easily warms up to people; in the span of a humble year and a half you managed to earn his loyalty to that degree...you must be _scary_. And dependable."

"I wouldn't call myself scary, disregarding that everyone seems to think that of me today."

"That's because you've been sending glares of unrivaled potency to the groom's sister and her date."

"Have they really noticed?"

Katsu nodded morosely. "Even your Matsudaira-sama did, asked his wife about it. Poor woman must know something about you two because she struggled to find a proper excuse; and she didn't. Her excuse was unsatisfactory and I watched the lord narrow his eyes an alarming amount."

"Oh no."

"I'm afraid so..."

"Hijikata-sama will kill me; Hajime, too."

"Ah, right; the beautiful man you came here with." She giggled in her sleeve again. "I have heard nothing but the nicest things from all the women here, in relation to him, married or unmarried."

"He has that effect on women," Tokio assured her, "you should have seen him at the other wedding. All proper ladies _swooned_."

"But you do make a beautiful couple; you are very...eye-catching, too, if I may, Tokio-san." A pause. "Can I call you Tokio-chan? If what you are saying is true, us two are going to be exchanging a lot of words and letters in the future."

"I don't see why not," she ascended immediately, feeling her ego rise with those words. "And I promise to call you Katsu-nee-san even after you turn forty."

"Oh my, you have long-term plans...I like you, Tokio-chan. I like you after all. You have spirit; that is never a bad thing."

"I like your straight-forward nature, too, Katsu-san." A shared moment of sizing each other up later, they both nodded and let the other go. "Let this be the beginning of a happy friendship."

"Indeed; and if you two ever make it official or he accidentally knocks you up, I'll personally introduce you to the rest of the family."

"Katsu-san!"

The woman laughed unreserved at Tokio's shame and prudence. "I can see why he would like to talk with you; your blush is adorable and so easy to cause. Bye, Tokio-chan; I pray we shall meet properly in the future. Oh, and," she leaned a little closer "make that good-for-nothing brother of mine drop a line or two occasionally; mother almost died of a broken heart when he was lost to us."

"I promise I'll try."

"And if that doesn't work, you do."

"That I most certainly will."

"By the way, I can see my brother sending me signals to leave you alone so he can come talk to you, too, so I shall be going. But I warn you; brother knows about you two, as well."

"Ayame told him, too?"

"Ah no; that was Hajime." Tokio stared. "Hiroaki is...very well-respected in the family and Hajime is no exception. He was the only one he ever listened to, actually; not even father could inspire such confidence. I don't know why, but Hajime would listen to him. So, when Hiroaki demanded the reason Hajime said no to such a nice match – we all hated Yaso and knew she was forced upon him – he blurted out the truth." She chuckled again. "I had never seen either of my brothers so uncomfortable. So, now, Hiroaki wants to speak to you, assess your character and compatibility with his little brother. He is quite protective, you see; Hajime takes it from him."

"Oh dear," Tokio breathlessly lamented and only felt worse when Katsu nodded as if she was about to die. "How do I make a good impression?"

"Do not lie about anything; he can see right through it. And don't try to downplay or overplay yourself. Just answer his questions truthfully."

"I shall."

"Perfect; I'm going; be prepared. Good luck, Tokio-chan."

The man seen approaching as Katsu was leaving, bore no resemblance to either siblings; he was not particularly tall and his hair was a tone lighter. His skin was paler and his eyes almost gray. He was a handsome man, with quite the presence, the one thing all siblings shared. And, currently, he was walking towards her with purpose in his step. Great. She could feel her heart beat faster already. Ugh, why was it that her family had taken to Hajime so easily but she had to go through loops just to appear satisfactory to them?

"So you are the woman my brother has chosen." She inclined her head. "Takagi Tokio." She nodded. "Tell me Takagi Tokio, who are you?"

"...that is way too broad. What do you want me to say?"

"Who are you? What information do you think are the most important for someone to understand what kind of a person you are."

"I see...I am the oldest of four; my sisters are the most amazing yet infuriating creatures I know. My mother is a calm, reasonable woman with extreme patience while my father is an Aizu merchant, good friend of Matsudaira-sama, who has allowed me to reside in his home at Kyoto for the past five years. There, I study medicine and became the disciple of one of the most skilled doctors of the land, Takahiro-sensei. I like my craft and I am very good at it. I practice it almost every day; Teruhime-sama, Toshihime-sama's sister who is Matsudaira-sama's wife is my lady, who happens to be a little frail; that is how I started training. The only reason I am here now is because the weather still holds and she won't be needing my help for some time. Last but not least, I have a dog named Hachiro whom I take on frequent walks and I miss terribly right now, for I wasn't allowed to take him with me. But that's nonsense; he was still a puppy two months ago. He's just a little large. "

The look he had fixed upon her was formidable; it made her nervous, feel like she had something to prove and angry she felt like she had something to prove all at the same time. He shared that unmistakable judgmental stare his brother did, as well as the air of always being right. The pressure was too real to her, even if she purposefully did not give a single sign of distress.

"...you are an accomplished person, Tokio-san; that is impressive. The path of a healer is respectable and truly necessary, too. How commendable of you. Considering you talked about it to such a length, I can only assume practicing it fulfills you." She nodded. "But, in my experience, this path is a solitary one; men I know who truly devote themselves to their craft and the sick have little time for anything else. And that is men; women who want to do the same face an even bigger issue, should they ever hope to have a family."

He wasn't wrong; and he could tell what he said hit a nerve because she swallowed as discreetly as she could, looking away for a second. "On one hand, you like caring for people and know how to do it properly; on the other, you like it a little too much and it leaves no room for anything else. You are nurturing, having a dog and taking good care of it proves that much; but that means even more of your time gets eaten away. Of course, you are rich and are used to having servants around but that won't be the case if, you know, so, you'll be at a great loss; you'll have to leave some people behind. But you are well-bred and would never leave your husband behind, thus, your patients would suffer...but then, so would your aspirations/ And sometimes that turns into resentment, quite fast."

Tokio blinked by the sheer speed this man in front of her found all of her insecurities, hopes and fears and laid them out in the open right between them, serving as a dangling sword, ready to strike. She begged, in her mind, begged for him to stop there and leave the conversation unfinished. It wouldn't be as final...but no such luck.

"Thus," he spoke and her heart shattered in a million pieces "I conclude, although well-suited for altruistic causes and a great addition to any lords household, you'd be a poor choice for a wife. Especially to a man such as my brother. I'll have to make my sentiments known, my lady, and I believe you are unsuitable to serve as the wife of a warrior."

Tokio would not be beaten though. She snorted derisively. "If you think being the wife of a warrior is ill-suited for me, then ask your brother, or even Hijikata-sama, who my number one patients are. If it weren't for me, your brother might have died twice already. And that's just the two instances he was poisoned. Add to that all the times he's been stabbed, slashed or generally abused by swords, daggers and arrows in general and that number goes way up."

She crossed her arms, looking away as superior as she ever had. "Also, you are incredibly naive if you believe, even for a moment, a woman's capabilities are on par with any man. We can do twice, thrice the tasks you can, at any given moment, and do them just as well. Where men are given a free pass if they under-perform or miss an event, women aren't. Allowances are made for men's mediocrity while women are universally forced to be at least impeccable, for no other reason than a fair comparison would make you look far less accomplished than us and your overinflated egos would not handle the stress. Thus, I conclude, to judge my skills based on a man, is ridiculous. You judge me unfairly and I shall not stand for it."

Hiroaki was not going to lie; he was mildly scared of her. When she turned her eyes to him, in that deadly narrow slit, he almost took a step back by the force of her anger, it was almost a real, physical entity. And the way her eyes took in every little detail of his reactions and only adjusted her tone to cause more fear, was actually impressive. He was impressed.

"Besides, I find it poor taste to speak of weddings when your brother is prohibited from expressing any sort of interest in me on the first place, lest he loses his position at the very least, his head at worst."

He took a moment to collect himself. "Then you have no long-term plans, Tokio-san? Where do you see yourself in five years?"

"I can't see myself in five months from now, not years. I know what I want but whether I get it or not is, to start with, completely out of my hand, as well as incredibly difficult, considering there's a war going on; one your own brother participates in actively every single day. I worry so much about if he comes back alive or not, every single day, so focused I am on day-to-day, I cannot possibly consider the future. I can hope; dream; imagine; but not see. Not all of us have that luxury, Hiroaki-san."

"...I see." He just stood there, looking at her. Her determination to have the upper hand as well as be deemed worthy was astounding. A callous man would call her headstrong. "What if you weren't the lord's protege and a rich man's daughter? Would you marry him then?"

"I think Hajime put it best; my position is not the problem. The fact he holds no position is. If he was at least someone like your father, it wouldn't be too much of a problem—especially since the shogun himself knows his name and thinks his services were decisive in many disputes. So, personally, I simply wait for the end of this war. Should it end in our favour and we're both still alive, oh, it'd be so easy; heroes of war always get what they want. How much of a far-fetched notion would it be for him to ask for a wife and a home in return for his services? And my father likes him; if he knew of my own feelings for him, he'd gladly hand me over to him." She shrugged. "If we lose on the other hand...well, we have other things to worry about than marriages and the like. So, like I said, if this war isn't over, nothing is decided."

"I changed my mind, Tokio-san," he drawled, pensive. "Whether I agree with some of your statements or not, doesn't matter; I think I can finally see what drew my brother to you and I find it satisfactory. Although I am still not endorsing you, I shall not speak against you, if it ever comes up. Should I say, I would even go to the trouble of saying your name to my parents."

She chuckled, finally shoulders lax. "Do forgive me Hiroaki-san, but my sister already promised to introduce me to the family, should that ever happen."

He was taken aback. "Katsu did?" She nodded. "When she was just here?"

"Indeed; apparently, she liked me. I think she'd still prefers Ayame-san, but at least now she would still be happy if she got stuck with me."

"That's...amazing. You know what, I changed my mind. If I ever have to speak about you, I'll do in a positive way. Hope I do get to see you again, Tokio-san."

After a small bow, Hiroaki was on his way. Three seconds later, Hijikata returned, looking as alarmed as he was amused.

"I demand to know what was discussed between you."

"I would like to know the same thing," Hajime finally made an appearance. Ayame was still on his arm, curious but unaffected, unlike Saitou.

Her smile became teasing. "It's a wedding; we spoke of similar things: matchmaking, proper customs, compatibility...your brother was a little intimidating at first, but we found common ground."

"And here I thought, he was the one who left mildly shocked and slightly scared," Saitou teased right back.

"...I said, we found common ground, didn't I?"

She said it like the cat who ate the canary; Ayame didn't appreciate it, but the men simply shook their heads. "And if you're wondering what Katsu-san and I talked about, then be informed men shouldn't ask what women say between themselves; ne, Ayame-chan?" A chuckle later, not even really waiting for an answer, she took the vice commander by the arm, too, purposefully making a big deal out of it, and bowed to the other couple. "For now, let us move about the room, Hijikata-sama. We still haven't talked to the wedding couple, after all."

Saitou's glare followed after her, as she retreated with her head held high.

.

.

.

Next day, they departed early in the morning, per planned. The wedding couple were the ones to see them off, right at the gates. After thanking them profusely for their attendance and how honoured they were the Aizu-han and protector of Kyoto decided they were worthy enough to take him away from his duties even for four days. Then, the bride took Tokio to the side and all but hugged her. Then whispered a couple of words in her ear, both women giggled and Tokio joined the lord and the lady in the carriage, while the other two got on their horses and altogether, they rode off.

The trip back was uneventful...save Saitou's behaviour for half their trip. He had been honestly annoyed with her, how shamelessly she was clinging onto Hijikata and, what's worse, all of that just to spite him for something that not only was it not his fault, but she herself had agreed he needed to do. He really wouldn't talk to her and the vice-commander's slightly accomplished smirk only helped to further his anger. And each and every time they had a break, he'd be strangely withdrawn.

So pronounced it was, even Matsudaira noticed his sour mood and asked him about it. He waved the man away, naturally, how could he explain? But to think even he spotted it, it must have been too much, so he tried to contain it, even a little.

It was on one of these breaks Tokio finally confronted him. She did it slyly, as always; there was no giving him a choice to deny her the opportunity otherwise he was capable of being upset with her for over a week! She waited until the lord had taken the guards and his wife for a walk that she suggested she should pick some herbs.

"I'm not accompanying you; take Saitou," Hijikata shrewdly saw through her plan and decided to offer a hand. He did enjoy watching his man suffer, it was the sadist in him, but he didn't fail to remember they were dangerously close to home and in a day or two, he'd have to patrol. Better do it in the best emotional state possible.

Saitou too saw through it, but decided it was high time they talked about it, so he accepted with just a groan as a protest.

"Are you still angry with me, Hajime?"

It'd been almost an hour she'd been bent over some meadow, deciding which buds were appropriate for her concoctions; she was still not looking at him, as she spoke. But her voice held no sign of remorse or sadness. In fact, she was struggling not to smile too widely and he takes offense.

"Yes."

She chuckled; he felt his temper rise a fraction. "Why?" He said nothing; she turned back to look at him only to find him glaring. "Let me guess," she stood, patting her kimono down for any pollen or dust "you were jealous."

"That's not the only reason." He said it evenly and that surprised her. "I can't be seen in public with you lest your reputation suffers, but you hold him so casually. I know it doesn't mean anything for either of you, but the effortlessness incenses me. Also, you were punishing me for something that wasn't my fault; I don't appreciate that."

"Forgive me, Hajime," she said through a smile and a muffled chuckle as she walked to him "I too was jealous; and it is not a feeling I am familiar with." She took his hands in hers and held them tightly. "I act irregularly because of it."

His glare was scolding. "I don't care for other women."

"I know; I don't care for other men, as well, but watching her parading you around stung a little, so I acted on a mean whim."

"Next time, don't."

"I promise."

He kissed her hands and she smiled; a hug followed and she returned it as well as she could, despite their height difference and the fact he was enveloping her in every sense of the word. "And I promise, next time you talk to my family, I'll be the one to introduce you."

"Ah," she protested through a giggle, still pressed against him "that duty is already taken; your sister offered first. But how alike all you siblings are, your brother said the same thing."

His eyebrow raised and pulled her a little away just to stare at her properly. " _My_ brother? Are you quite certain?"

Her smile transitioned into a perfect smirk. "You heard well."

He shook his head, disappointed. "What do you do to people? It was the night right before you met him that he swore to never approve of you. What did you say to him?"

"Oh, just," she shrugged "gave him a piece of my mind."

"Did you threaten him?"

"No such thing," she adamantly refused, smacking his chest.

"You're unbelievable," was all he said, deciding it was high time they went back to their carriage. She trotted after him happily, clinging onto his hand for the first five minutes, humming a pleasant tune. She didn't look up to see it, but there was a complacent smile on Hajime's face.

"My lord, did you find them?"

The driver watched Matsudaira-sama emerge from the tall grass alone, looking pensive; Hijikata was helping the lady with some errand and he was bound to return in five minutes with her. Seeing Tokio and Hajime were the only ones unaccounted for, he decided nothing would happen to him if he went to look for them alone.

"Ah, yes! I didn't even have to talk to them; they were already on their way back, so I too turned around and let them go at their own pace. Wouldn't want to hurry my dear Tokio; all that grass in that kimono of hers..."

The driver nodded, failing to notice the cogs turning in the lord's head in unfathomable speed; or his strained smile; or the discreet way he looked over his shoulder, waiting for them to emerge,. Once they did, he gave a little bow and informed them whence Toshihime returned, they were good to go. He watched carefully as Hajime dutifully helped Tokio into the carriage; how delicate his hand was on hers; how firmly she grabbed instead; how touches lingered.

Then, and only after a small smile from her allowed him to do so, he let go of her hand and mounted his horse.

And the lord saw all of it.

.

.

"Ah, nothing like the sweet scent of home," Matsudaira cooed, the moment their carriage entered the city of Kyoto. "We are finally back!"

"My lord, you are a little too attached to this city, if I may," Tokio commented through a giggle in her sleeve "and it has barely been ten years you have moved here."

"There's nothing like Aizu, my dear, don't get me wrong" he assured her, a little offended she would imply what she did "but this city...there's something quite magical about it."

"My husband is full of surprises," Toshihime spoke, eyebrow high "when it doesn't have to do with me, he is full of romance."

"You judge me unfairly, my dear wife," he retorted, smirk easy on his lips "for I always long to hold your hand."

Tokio's unreserved expression, full of love and affection for her surrogate parent figures, made his heart swell; and when he kissed her hand, fleeting but gentle, her cheeks coloured red, but her smile remained in place, looking to the side...as if reminiscing. He didn't fail to notice.

"Tokio dear, do you mind if I asked a personal question?"

"Not at all, my lord. Please, do."

It wasn't meant to be; not a fraction of a second later, Hijikata was heard not only knocking on the wood but speaking, in an alarmed tone. "My lord, one of my messengers is seen approaching us on horseback, we are stopping so he can catch up." The little curtain that blacked out the sun was raised and they couldn't help but notice he was almost pale. "He's the one I tasked with the emergencies only; something must have happened."

They all took pause to those news, but Matsudaira was the first to act: he immediately sobered, expression formal and jumped out of the carriage, banging the door closed. Tokio's head emerged behind the curtain and watched the entire scene unfold:

The messenger was riding at an amazing speed. As soon as he arrived, barely had time to stop the horse, he jumped off of it and took a deep bow, directed towards all three men present. Saitou and Hijikata dismounted as soon as the lord set foot on the ground, too so they were all standing next to each other, awaiting for the man's report.

"Vice-commander Hijikata-sama, my lord Matsudaira-sama, Saitou-san, welcome back; I am sorry I cannot be more courteous, but there's been another murder."

Worst news could not be delivered. Everyone felt their stomach drop to the floor. There was a small pause, trying to absorb the information. Only once the messenger deemed they were prepared did he continue. " He was found gagged, slashed and tortured; it was barely an hour ago and since we knew you were bound to come early today, I was sent to inform you."

"Don't share such details with so many people around," Hijikata ordered, clipped.

"And in the presence of the women in the carriage; they don't need to know." Matsudaira finished, just as stern.

"Forgive me."

Saitou waved him away. "Just tell us who's the victim already."

The man tried to speak, but stopped; he took a good, long look at the lord and then glanced at Tokio's head, who tried to go back in unsuccessfully. His eyes darted to his superiors; Hijikata urged him to speak, no matter what. After a deep breath, he turned to the lord again and with full knowledge of the gravity of the situation shared the identity of the victim.

"The man murdered was none other than Furuichi Takahiro-sensei."

* * *

 **A/N** : I did it. I killed a character. I'm so sorry. But, no regrets. He needed to die, for the plot to move forward. Also, heeey, Battousai sub-plot. Hurrah! Oh, if anyone's wondering why it isn't New Year's yet, well, that is around late February; they didn't use the Gregorian calendar back then, I do now not to confuse myself or you.

Anywho, that was that! Please let me know what you thought, leave a review on your way out. To old and new readers, I'll be seeing you next chapter.  
Love, FAI~!


	33. …and famous swordsmen

**A/N** : Hey hey hey hey hey hey hey hey hey! Hey there peeps! How are you all doing my lovelies? How's life been?

I'm back...! And finally have a clear mind to execute phase three of this story. People. I finally see it ending, I'm so happy...! Oh, I don't mean it's ending now, not by a longshot; It'll take a while, but I can finally see the path to it clearly. The ending itself I always knew how it was going to be, though.

Anyway, here is the next chapter. I hope you like it and the little guest appearance, too. Love you; please enjoy!

 **Historical facts** :  
1\. Hijikata Toshijou in the company of Saitou Hajime (some sources cite Itou, too) requested their headquarters be moved from Mibu to the temple of Nishi Hongan-ji temple, so they could easier patrol around Gion.  
2\. The Mimawarigumi was made up by Hatamoto and samurai, tasked with protecting the Imperial Palace and around the Nijo castle (aka the rich and important) only. Their commanders were Maita Hirotaka and Matsudaira Yasutada. Notable commander, Sasaki Tadasaburo.  
3\. Saigo Ryusuke was the younger brother of Saigo Takamori, a man mostly famous for the Satsuma Rebellion. (No further info on purpose, to avoid spoilers but if you'd like, look him up)

 **Timeline** : late January- February 1865.

* * *

 **A fine lady...**

 **...and famous swordsmen.**

She never heard it; she only knew because an otherworldly chill ran through her spine, making her shiver. It shook her whole, putting her on edge; every hair on her body stood at attention. Before she could so much as move, she heard something...several somethings, actually, hitting the floor. That's how she was certain, in her heart, he was coming for her. Her mind needed to verify it, too though thus her body failed to move from her spot, where she was sitting in seiza on the floor.

She struggled to see all around her or outside; they were trying to remain undetected and unseen, especially her, so there was no source of light to help her distinguish anything. She could only imagine what was happening right behind her door; she could only barely make out the room she herself was thrust in three hours ago: a plain, bare room, with nothing but tatami mats and a carpet in the middle. That was were they sat her and left, all four men who accompanied her there. Naturally, she heard much more than _that_ galloping around the carriage as she was carried to this secret place, to the foot of a hill or mountain or wherever she was, but she didn't see them for some reason. It didn't matter. She knew they were there, all twenty – give or take – men who were assigned her protection, just as she knew none of them were Shinsengumi.

And right this moment, she also knew all twenty had fallen, dead or dying, by a certain swordsman's efforts.

A figure appeared behind the rice door, footfalls totally silent. She held her breath.

One hand behind the figure, probably holding his katana, and the other reached for the door; she sat up properly, hands tying delicately in her lap. Then, the door drew open tortuously slow, revealing the newcomer centimetre by centimetre. The face of a young man appeared, one knee bent; his hair were a shocking red up in a high ponytail, distinguishable even in nothing but the moonlight; his eyes shone something dangerous, focusing on her in a split second. There was blood on his clothes, yet none on his face. There was also a blade, shining behind him, coated with his opponents' precious liquid.

Tokio exhaled as discreetly as she could and, if possible, put her back even straighter.

But then something she had not expected happened: the young man was surprised at her, or, more accurately, that it was her that was behind the coveted door. If it wasn't for him lowering his shoulders a significant margin as he stood, and bringing his sword low on his side, she wouldn't have guessed. But he did, eyes scanning her from top to bottom, thinking of what to do with her. And then, he opened his mouth and said the very last thing she expected to hear.

"Where is your lover?"

Try as she might to remain unfazed, dignified and serious in the face of her executioner, she faltered. "Pardon?" was all she asked in return, voice incredulous but, surprisingly, graceful.

The red-haired Hitokiri seemed to blush then; after looking away for another moment, he tried to sound strict and repeated "where is your lover, lady? The real doctor, not the one I killed four weeks ago..."

Realisation hit her the moment he spoke the words "real doctor".

Takahiro-sensei found his tragic end four weeks ago, at the hands of the Hitokiri Battousai; his funeral was held not one, not three, but five days after the murder, for no other reason his family needed to travel to the capital from long ways away. Even so, the one leading the procession, not in terms of position but spirit, was none other than a grief-stricken Tokio, who could not stop crying. She hadn't stopped, for all five days in fact, as well as another five after. That man taught her everything he knew; that man guided and helped her through so many confusing and exhausting procedures; explained the human body to her and its needs, its reactions. He was a true teacher and one of the best people she knew. She loved him dearly. And for him to be taken away from her so violently, so soon, so unfairly, she couldn't handle it.

Every time she thought about it, she cried and she couldn't stop thinking about it. Thankfully, Hajime had been very understanding with her; that first night, when they'd just returned from the trip, he had snuck into her room and held her all night long, as she cried with abandon on his shoulder. He never left, even as she fell asleep from the exhaustion; even as she broke into pieces and couldn't think straight. He simply stroke her hair or held her close until she had her fill. Then, just at the break of dawn, he kissed her forehead, her bitten lips and her too-red nose and promised he'd keep her safe no matter what.

The day of the funeral, Matsudaira-sama had kindly positioned him to her side, under the excuse of protection, but Toshihime later entrusted her sister and Tokio that he did it for his favourite's ward comfort and peace of mind. He could see, she said, Hajime relaxed her and wished for nothing but her happiness in this trying time. Tokio felt her fondness for the man only grow and her heart ache all the more. She was so lucky, blessed and sad at the same time. She wished all people managed to make such connections with others that just their absence was such an agonising prospect, how much more if they were ripped away from them.

Of course, seeing the public had no idea of the true connection between the latest victim and Tokio, who was crying harder, louder and more gut-wrenching than when her promised husband was found dead, they all naturally assumed...they were lovers. Or, at least, Tokio was in love with the older man. And in no time, the rumour of the Flower of Aizu being in love with the doctor, made the rounds in the capital.

Matsudaira had not cared to set it straight too much, for he feared the truth coming out and then the patriots would definitely and openly target Tokio. Now, with the excuse she was saddened for a loved one's passing none would suspect a thing. Even Saitou encouraged the rumour, by pretending to be unaware of what anyone was talking about, when asked. After all, if anyone knew, the men under his tutelage would say, it would be him; him who spent half his time there, in their company.

Teruhime found another, masterful excuse that became popular, too, but it was too late to erase the other rumour: Tokio was sickly, she'd claimed, and the doctor had been caring for her for the past five years; they had grown very close because of that and the fact the doctor had saved her life as a child and an adult too many times. Some even used this excuse to strengthen the part of the rumour that claimed Tokio was hopelessly in love with him, claiming it was only natural for a girl like her to fall for the man who saved her life so many times.

No matter what, though, everyone seemed to believe she was not in any way related to the medicine herself and that was a victory. A victory that was completely undone one evening two weeks later, when a bleeding, coughing Okita was brought through their gates. He was in a state. She couldn't help but pull up her sleeves and get to work, despite everyone's protests that if she did, she would put herself in danger. Even Okita opposed it, but she was unyielding.

"Why did you even bring him to me then?" she had countered.

"They brought me here out of habit," Okita admitted "and I didn't realise in time."

"Well, now you're here; I'm making you better whether you like it or not."

Matsudaira had all but grabbed and shook her when he found out, half a day later; Saitou, on the other hand, didn't find the strength to scold or thank her. He didn't want his friend to die, but he didn't want her secret found either. So he simply stared, apathetic. She took that as a good sign.

But the Patriots took it in a whole different light. Before the week was over, they had drawn their conclusions – to which helped a certain former servant of the Matsudaira compound, who was nowhere to be found in her cell – and information reached Matsudaira's ears about how this attack on Okita was a well-executed plan, to make sure they killed the right doctor this once. And, with his swift recovery at the end of said week, they realised, once more, they were wrong. It wasn't Takahiro who was the one who worked the miracles, but someone close to him...someone, who, by all means, would be very close; someone who maybe cried five or six days straight after finding out about his death. Or, someone so close to the doctor that the flower of Aizu, saved by him so many times, couldn't help but falling in love with him.

No matter what it was, they deemed Tokio a key part in this. Word spread quick and before long, Matsudaira was gathering a sizable force to keep her safe. At first he barricaded her in his estate, but after three incidents – none of which contained the Battousai – and five assassins who were all actually caught, the lord deemed his house to be too high profile as well as large—people could infiltrate easier than he originally thought, despite being apprehended or killed in the end. Besides, for all he knew, they could use this as a distraction to end his own life, or his wives'. No more death, he had promised, and decided to send her away to a secret location that would change every three days.

And that brought them to week number four, almost at an end, when the Shinsengumi would finally return from Osaka. They were sent there a week ago, when Hijikata, in Saitou's presence and the company of the two newcomers, asked from the officials to allow them to transfer their headquarters from outside, inside the city, at the temple Nishi Hongan-Ji. To prove their mettle once more, they were asked to help in Osaka, where the shogun was going to be, act as his guard.

When they were done reporting to Matsudaira, and Hijikata was already on his way out, Saitou inquired after Tokio.

"How is she doing?"

"She has more problems than her grief to worry about," the Aizu-han replied, sighing then and looked Saitou in the eye. "She's being openly targeted by the Patriots."

"Who's in charge of her protection?" he asked immediately, curt and demanding. His tone and posture drew Hijikata's attention to the subject and suddenly, all five individuals in the room had turned to the conversation.

The Aizu-han knew what was about to follow so he took a deep breath. Once he exhaled, he looked at Saitou again. "The Mimawarigumi," the older man confessed.

Every single person in the room had a reaction close to indignation and betrayal. "My lord, with all due respect," Hijikata began "I know Tokio-san is from Aizu and none other than your esteemed family member, Matsudaira Yasutada is leading the squad, but this is a matter we, the Shinsengumi have been taking care of for the longest of times."

"Her protection should have been given to us," Saitou pressed, unbothered by the fact he was being a little too informal with him and had witnesses to it.

"He insisted," Matsudaira tried to excuse himself, "Hirotaka, too. Besides, most of these people are Aizu based hatamoto and all of them wanted to protect the woman known in Kyoto as the Flower of Aizu...not to mention you were in Osaka."

"You could have talked to Kondou about this," Saitou countered, almost angry "he could have assigned Harada and Nagakura on this as well as their squads. And when we returned, like we just did, take over for them. Okita must be in top condition by now and Sakuma and I are more than adequate for this assignment, not to mention—"

"Gentlemen," Itou intervened then, trying to be pacifying "you must keep in mind Takagi Tokio-sama is the daughter of a rich, high-ranking man; if she was assigned to us, rather than the Mimawarigumi, her father would have just cause to accuse our lord of negligence."

"If her father finds out anyone other than Saitou was put as the head of this endeavour, he'll personally march down here and force us to commit seppuku," Hijikata immediately snapped his inferior officer just to clam his mouth shut.

"He trusts Saitou-san that much?" Sakuma asked out loud, impressed.

"He does," the lord bit through his teeth, "but you must understand your interests aren't the only ones I have to look out for."

"You are correct, my lord," Saitou pulled a 180 change in pace "we are being impertinent." He took a deep bow. "Hijikata-san, I think it's time we left; but I'd like to go meet my friends for a drink before we get back. Nagakura, Harada, Toudou and Okita will be thrilled to hear about our progress. Sakuma should be allowed to come, too, I think." He turned to the lord then. "Are there any nice places you would recommend for six warriors such ourselves?"

The lord seemed at a loss for a moment; but after that initial shock, he pieced it together: him giving in so easily, making a point to mention who's going to be with him, even asking him for a destination...heh, he was smart to veil his question in such a manner, especially in the presence of this Itou person who seemed to agree the best choice was the Mimawarigumi.

"Though no warrior myself, I have heard if one likes to drink unreservedly, away from prying eyes or traitorous mouths, they should head to the foot of Mountain Hei; offers the best coverage and view at the same time...at least for another day or so."

"I see; anything we should watch out for in particular?"

"I know it to be a rather secluded place, almost hidden on the north side, but well worth the ride."

Hijikata couldn't stop shaking his head; to think the lord, of all people, would be the enabler to all of this, unbelievable. Then again, the man wanted his ward alive. He knew they were the best choice for that to happen. He looked outside. There was still plenty of light. If they rode fast and hard, the could make it before too dark. Then, the only trick would be being allowed in by the Mimawarigumi, but he had a suspicion they wouldn't take no for an answer.

"Thank you my lord. Sakuma, let's go. Itou, Hijikata, see you later. If you'll excuse us, my lord."

Without another word, he turned about and left; stricken, Sakuma opened and closed his mouth for a couple of times, like a fish out of water, but once he saw Hijikata urge him, a little impatient, to follow after Saitou, he bowed to everyone deeply and ran after him.

"Saitou-san, wait! You're walking too fast."

"Then meet me at the stables."

"Need I remind you I don't know the place as well as you do?"

"Then don't fall behind." He took a sharp left. "We're going to pick up as many of the men I mentioned as we can and leave for Hei; every second counts."

"Pardon, but why is drink so important right n—?"

The disbelieving glare Saitou shot him, made him jump back. "Are...are we not going for drinks?"

"Are you an idiot?" Sakuma still did not get it; Saitou shook his head. "We're going to do what we should have been doing for the past week." A glance. "I hope your sword's sharper than your mind."

"Hey!"

They exchanged no further words after that, time being of the essence. They had to ride out to their headquarters, at the outskirts of the city, seeing the temple was only now officially given to them, with the completion of their mission, and gather their troops. Then it was a mad dash to the north side of the mountain, and the secret hide-out they put her in. If it was Battousai leading the search-and-destroy mission on the Patriot's side, though, he doubted he wouldn't be able to find it, even without having directions. With renewed vigour and anxiety, he carried out all of his duties in record time, with Sakuma panting behind him, but there nonetheless.

When they burst in the common room, where they were certain at least three of the four would be – and they were right – at that time of day, all Saitou had to do to garner everyone's attention was give the place a sweeping look.

"Get up, we're leaving; Tokio's in danger."

After a moment of suspension, where everyone looked at one another in numb shock, Saitou turned about and left; in a microsecond, every single one of them followed after him. "Someone grab Nagakura, too," Toudou mused out loud "hey, newbie; go to the library and call him. We'll be at the stables."

Before long, all six of them were riding out. And all the while, only one thought plagued Saitou's mind, echoing repeatedly: _nice promise you gave her, liar. Now hurry up and reach her and once you do, make sure you don't leave until the danger has passed._ And for his peace of mind, she better be unhurt, or else...

"Himura-san," Tokio began, humour evident in her voice, despite her fear "are you looking for my lover or the real doctor?"

"I won't ask you how you know my name," he started, though being internally a little unsettled at the realisation "but I will ask you to stop playing pointless mind-games. The doctor I killed wasn't the one we wanted; and you cried too much for just a patient. Thus, you must be involved with the one I was truly after...the doctor's apprentice. Give him up, Flower of Aizu. No matter how hard you try to hide him, it won't work."

She shook her palms, trying to explain. "You have this all wrong."

"Are you telling me the doctor had no apprentice?"

"Alright, you have _most_ things wrong."

He glared; Tokio tried, really tried to feel as scared as she did right before he entered, but she realised she wasn't. Be it from the Battousai's age, who was hardly an adult, or the way he did not hold his sword against her, she couldn't find it in herself to be frightened. She was, at best, alarmed.

"The doctor had an apprentice and you're hiding him," she bit her lip, wanting to explain but not interrupt "in fear for your lover's life. But if I do this," the Battousai jerked the blood off of his blade and sheathed it; with another move, he tugged the carpet right out of her feet and threw it at the opposite wall! So fast his movements were, she barely registered what happened "his hiding place will be...revealed...eh?"

An almost comical expression of disbelief came over the young man's face.

The grand reveal turned out to be nothing but more tatami mats, making up the floor as expected. There was no secret trap door, or a lever, or anything that would indicate an alternate escape route. He paled.

"C, can you stand?" he asked, trying to look underneath her feet, blush rising on his cheeks, returning colour to his face. "I don't want you to think I'm trying to see under your skirt."

"Of course," she complied, ever graceful, and stood up.

But nothing. There was no escape way, only more floor. He looked up at her startled; she looked down, a little awkward.

"Um, where is the, eh..." he stopped. He sobered and tried to look dangerous. "Where is the doctor's apprentice, Takagi-san?"

Swiftly, her pointer finger extended towards her face; the Battousai faltered. Then she made plenty of circles, all around her face and capped it off by pointing at herself again.

He stared, speechless. " _You're_ the apprentice." She nodded, sagely. "I was sent here to kill...you?" She nodded again, this once seriously.

The Battousai froze.

Her eyes widened by his reaction; she spoke his name, but he didn't move. Then she waved her hand in front of him, but nothing, again. She huffed and looked all around her, contemplating her options: there was an escape to the balcony outside, that led to stairs, seeing she was on the second floor, but she felt he would easily catch up with her. She could just try and back away to the door but maybe that would snap him out of it.

Before she made up her mind though, she watched his body tense, as he involuntarily almost took a battle position. Tokio knew what it was: he was ready to draw his sword—she'd seen Okita do it plenty of times. And yet, other than crouching, hand over the hilt of the blade, eyes looking down, he did nothing else. Sighing, she walked to the carpet at the far end of the room, picked it up and lay it down in its place again. She proceeded to sit in seiza on it once more, tying her hands in her lap. Picture-perfect of decency, she set her back straight.

"Himura-san," Tokio demanded his attention, "we don't have all night. Either kill me and go, or _just go_. You don't know this, naturally, but the Shinsengumi came back from Osaka today." Electricity ran through him at the sound of that. "Undoubtedly, at least three of them will be coming here to check on me and if they aren't here already, they'll be arriving shortly. So, decide what you want to do, Himura-san but for your sake, be quick about it."

His eyes bore into her carefully. "Why should I believe you? You have a tenth of the Mimawarigumi looking out for you; why would the Shinsengumi come to your aid as well?"

"Because they will. It's your choice whether to believe me or not."

He remained looking at her, posed as he was, for a long time. "Why are you telling me this?"

"Because, so far, you have spared my life; I am simply returning the favour."

The struggle in his heart was translated as inaction in his body; ready to strike at any moment, but every single moment that passed them by, he chose to do nothing. It was an ethical issue, she was certain; he didn't feel well or excused in killing a woman, for whatever reason. Truly, she wasn't complaining...but she knew if this went on for long, it would end in some sort of tragedy. These things were better decided in a second.

"What are your instincts telling you, Himura-san?" Her words startled him enough to look at her again. "You seem like a person who acts on them; maybe do the same now, too, to whatever end."

"Even if my instincts tell me to kill you?"

Her smile was apologetic. "I truly hope they aren't..."

She knew that was a big gamble, but she made it. High risk, high reward; and when she saw his hand twitch, she nearly had a heart attack! But then he relaxed his stance and stood to his full height, which was less than hers, surprisingly.

"I shan't kill another doctor," he made up his mind then "especially a woman."

Just then noise was heard from outside and both occupants of the room turned to the window. They were in the middle of nowhere, there was no coming and going sounds here; if someone came here, it was specific. Kenshin looked a Tokio in disbelief. "Is it really...?" She shrugged; he felt his blood boil. "I'll go check."

The moment he emerged from the room to the balcony that led to the stairs, he saw six horses nearly one minute away from the safe house, galloping at full speed. His chin fell. He'd be damned, she was right! He could definitely make out none other than Okita Souji, Nagakura Shinpachi, Toudou Heisuke, Harada Sanosuke and Saitou Hajime, in the company of a newcomer, zeroing in on him.

Eyes wide both by the accuracy of her prediction and their instant approach, he ran back inside. His eyes searched for her, spotting her standing now, trying to look outside, too.

"Is it them?"

"Yes," he sounded annoyed "how did you know?" She shrugged again. He shook his head. "Whatever; they are coming. It's many of them, so they'll probably go for a pincer attack; I'll have to fight some in order to leave. The best place to do it would be the next room, where everything is dark and I know I'm the only attacker."

"Why are you explaining your battle plan to me?"

"Because I'm thinking maybe staying here, just to make them scared to use any sort of technique, out of fear of hitting you in the process."

"Don't do that, Himura-san; you'll only make them angrier. Instead," she nodded to the window. "And I would not be taking the stairs."

His appreciative stare was directed at her; then it alternated between her and the exit, for a very long moment. Creaking was heard from the other room, betraying the Shinsengumi's arrival; the Battousai heard them but still didn't move, shoulders squared. But when the door flew open and Okita's sword charged right through the threshold, the Battousai made an impressive run, maneuvering away from the attack successfully and finding himself on the balcony at the same time. Without a second's delay, just as he was about to take the stairs and saw more Shinsengumi men were coming up from there – realising the Flower of Aizu had given him sound advice – he decided: legs like springs, clutching the railing, he pushed off the wood and took a dive directly to to the ground, from the outward side, but not before stabbing downward to bring down the whole staircase!

Just before he hit the ground, he saw a katana heading straight for him; with all the speed and skill he possessed, he managed to avoid being impaled. He brought his legs too close to his chest and used the blade as footing, even if it did cut him in the end, deeply, on the calf. He rolled on the ground to lessen the impact of the fall and put some distance between him and the attacker, but just as he looked up, he found himself facing the edge of the blade of none other than a furious, snarling Saitou Hajime.

Himura swerved to the left, getting his cheek a little cut but worth it, because now, he could easily use his own sword to counter him. It was drawn before he ever stood, stopping Saitou's second attack to his head! Saitou was physically stronger, he realised, but Kenshin was faster; using his feet, he tripped him! The bastard didn't fall though, only lost his footing for a second. Stabbing out, to put some distance between them, Himura rolled away once more.

He tried to leave, but now just the sword, without the man behind it, was thrown at him and he was lucky to see it coming because damn thing was headed straight for his heart! But he caught it with the edge of his eyes and with a swift move, avoided it altogether. The punch to the face though, he didn't.

Now, Himura Kenshin had been punched a number of times, none of them while holding a sword, too, but none seemed so inescapable as this one. Although he saw it coming at the nick of time, it felt like his opponent got faster mid-swing and the knuckles collided with his jaw painfully. It really knocked the wind out of his lungs, it was very powerful. It led to a series of more punches, in fact, one as brutal as the other...but then he remembered he had a sword in his hands, whence his body got used to the pain and the blood tasted less metallic.

He swung twice; first connected with Saitou's hitatare, but not his skin while the second was avoided altogether. He didn't care he drew no blood, though, because its purpose to drive him back was served successful and he was now at least three metres away and Kenshin could—

"AH!"

A branch of a fallen tree was thrown at him all the way from there, right on his chest just as he was about to turn around and leave. It was closer to a goddamn tree trunk than a branch and it brought him down lamely.

"What did they feed you in Osaka!?" he exclaimed almost desperate that nothing seemed to deter his opponent, even without his sword.

The fact the Battousai knew where they were prior to here, took him both by surprise and only furthered his impotent fury; Kenshin saw it happen as his muscles seemed to swell even more, his face a mask of shock and wrath. Just as Kenshin thought prying himself free of the unnaturally large branch and make his escape seemed impossible, another thing happened that made it probable: a voice was heard and his enemy's focus shifted completely:

"Dear Buddha, are you alright?"

Tokio had come out on the balcony, nearly tripping on her own two feet in her effort to stop before falling down the now ruined staircase. Once she found her footing again, she looked down and breathlessly asked about their health.

Deeming his opponent distracted enough, Kenshin untangled himself in one fluid motion and picked up his opponent's sword. Without a moment's pause, he chucked it at Saitou who saw it very last minute and had to bent very low and to the side to avoid it – being tall wasn't always an advantage – and still, not completely. It got him on the sides a little, but nothing crippling; just enough to allow Kenshin to make his escape. He ran full speed to the Shinsengumi's horses and jumped on the first one!

No one dared throw another sword at him, unwilling to risk the horses, and watched him as he kicked Nagakura's stallion into action and rode off. Just a second later, Sakuma Ikujiro was seen and heard crushing through the door, swearing at their enemy and going for his own horse.

"Sakuma, no!"

Toudou finally managed to free himself from Harada's limbs and the wooden beams of the staircase and dived for the newbie, with the help of a frantic Nagakura, who both managed to pin Sakuma down.

"Let go of me! I'll kill him! I'll find and kill him!"

"Calm down."

"Sakuma-san, don't do anything stupid."

Saitou, numbness finally leaving him with a shake of his head, went to him. "He'll abandon the horse soon enough and get lost in the trees. Do you really think you can face him in there, all on your own?"

"THEN COME WITH ME!"

But the look Saitou shot him, froze his blood.

"His capture isn't our mission tonight."

He curtly nodded high, where Tokio stood, watching everything and everyone. Her concern was evident and it made him feel all the more worthless; to think she was the one worrying about them...that's when he stopped and took a deep breath. He let it go, calming himself in the process.

When he opened his eyes again, he bore into Sakuma's. "So what is it going to be?"

"Tokio-sama is a priority..." he finally spoke, head lowered.

"Let's go then."

Okita emerged then, looking a little sick. "Many dead bodies inside; sixteen, with a fast count. We need to get them back. Also, this hide-out is no longer usable. We need to get her somewhere else, fast."

She had now stopped craning her neck, seeing Harada had stood, too and joined the rest, but simply stood there on the ledge, looking dignified and serious; Saitou had looked with the edge of his eyes. He sighed.

"Nagakura, what do you think we should do?"

"I say we break into two parties: Sakuma, Toudou and Harada ride back right now to inform the lord of everything that happened. Saitou, Okita and I stay here to keep Tokio-san safe. We'll stay here until you come get us." Unable to believe what transpired in the previous five minutes, he shook his head.

"And no running after the Battousai," he warned, but it came out as a plea rather than an order.

"Yessir," Sakuma assured.

Seeing the tension started leaving everyone's bodies, they slacked, trying to catch their breaths or wrap their heads around what happened.

"Oh, no one's hurt, right?" Nagakura asked out of the blue then, looking at the two men who were trapped under the rabble of the staircase.

"Nah, we're fine," Toudou waved him away. "We're going. Come on, Sakuma."

Three headed to the horses, before looking back and waving Tokio goodbye; she waved back. The other three, looked up at her, sighed relieved and headed up there, the other way. She immediately went inside to meet them.

Saitou was positively, absolutely shaking for well over five minutes. The moment he saw Kenshin appear on that balcony the first time, he was done; he was gone. He legitimately thought he had killed her. No one escapes him; at least, no civilian. No untrained, physically weak, vulnerable civilian. There was no way he was sent to kill her and he failed. Battousai didn't fail; if he did, he wouldn't be Battousai. He'd be just another ruffian on the street that they'd have captured a long time ago. He'd be long dead or incarcerated. Not there.

For five tortuous, unending minutes, he honestly thought he'd lost her. All he could see was red and _him_ ; him hurrying back inside; and he knew the bastard was smart, he knew he'd jump; that's why he positioned himself as such, to get him when he did, to _kill_ him...! But the slippery bastard was out of reach, was always out of reach, he couldn't for the life of him, land the decisive blow. The more he struggled, the more he slipped away. But all he wanted was to grab him, _wring his neck with his bare hands_...

And then he heard her.

She...she was not dead.

If he was being honest with himself, all fight left him right that moment. Himura Battousai was no longer important; as far as he was concerned, he was no longer there. Sure, it would be very satisfying to capture or kill him, as an added bonus to keeping her safe, but he was secondary; she was the priority. No wonder he nearly missed his own katana thrown at him. Ugh, he'll never forget the moment he saw her out there—it put his entire reality on focus again.

When he came to terms with all of that, seconds after the three of them headed for the safe-house, his pace quickened; with his large strides, he was the first one inside and, upon seeing her appear at the end of the inside stairs, he covered the distance in a breath. Uncaring of decorum, knowing full well both of his witnesses already knew where his affections lay, he grabbed her two steps before she reached him and hugged her tight and close.

A little surprised and mighty relieved, she returned the hug, a chuckle escaping her. When he sagged against her, inhaling her scent, she just pat his back. "I know," her muffled words were heard "I am well."

" _How_?" Okita asked what they all thought. "And why?" A pause, during which Saitou finally let go of her, but not entirely—his hand was holding onto her waist. "Not that I mind," Okita hurried to supplement "but what the hell? Our blood went cold when we saw him there, Tokio-chan. But, but you are alive—you are unhurt even," he noticed upon closer inspection. "How?"

"Okita is right, we were scared we'd find you in a pool of blood," Nagakura corroborated, but everyone's distaste became evident.

"Don't paint such a vivid picture, Nagakura-san," Okita complained.

"I'm sorry, but I'm right," he turned to Saitou "aren't I?"

"Yes," he admitted, finally letting go so that the others could take a look at her, too. "We were all worried."

"I can imagine," she agreed, nodding "forgive me for not showing myself earlier, but I was a little apprehensive."

"No, _that's fine,_ " Saitou reassured her.

"Truly," Nagakura's smile finally returned "your presence proved a little distracting."

Okita looked at Saitou surprised and laughed when he pretended to be too dignified to answer him. "Some more than others, eh?"

"Shut up, both of you."

She chuckled. "I was there, I saw it; I wouldn't forgive myself if I got anyone killed."

"Alright, enough," he stopped the conversation short "if you're all so spry then go clean up upstairs; take the bodies out and lay them properly. I, on the other hand, will stay here with _hime-sama_ and make sure she stays safe."

"Fine," Okita agreed "but not before she tells us what happened."

She shrugged. "He just didn't do it. He had plenty of time; he'd been standing there with his sword at the ready for more than five minutes, after he realised I was his intended target."

"He didn't know?"

She shook her head. "They didn't tell him. He'd thought—" she giggled "he thought the doctor had apprenticed another, a man, and I was just there as a distraction. He even asked," she cleared her throat to mimic the man's voice " _where's your lover_ , to make himself look educated."

She kept explaining and relating the facts, but that line was Saitou's conviction; for the next entire week, he did not live it down. Although the men were gracious enough to say nothing in front of Tokio, they called him nothing other than that when it was just the three of them. It didn't matter though. He got to spend all of his time up there with her, making sure she was safe, while the others cleaned up. Exactly because both of his friends knew of their relationship, he even got to hold her throughout the entire night, an arrangement she was more than happy about.

And just for that night, he put every other thought behind him and concentrated solely on how right it felt to have her in his arms for so long, to depend and lean onto him. He would deal with his bitterness of not being there on time to save her, of his failure, tomorrow, as well as the only reason she was still alive was the Battousai's ethical inhibitions. Tomorrow.

This night was the night of appreciation.

.

.

.

"My lord, you wanted to see me?"

It hadn't been a full week since the Battousai incident, not three days she returned to the estate. After the young man refused to kill her, other assassins were sent after her, one more incompetent than the next. Thus, the Aizu-han decided it was high time she returned home. This type of threat his own men were more than enough to deal with. Sadly, the Shinsengumi's time with her ended, but then again, she was deemed to be at low risk, so that was a good thing.

"Yes, my dear...I've been thinking. And while I'd been thinking, I received a letter from your father." She perked up at that, smile easy on her face. "He's coming here for New Years. What's best, your mother and sisters will be joining him, too."

Her pure joy at the news was written all over her face!

"I'm very excited, too...but I have some unpleasant news for you, as well, my dear."

"Oh?"

"Your father, he...he won't be coming alone. He'll have more company than just your family." She tilted her head in question. "A young man will be in his entourage." Her smile fell; so did her shoulders. Realisation came a little too fast and for Matsudaira, to watch that transition happen, was a little unbearable. "Yes, honey, he's a prospect. If...if your father gets his way, he'll be your last one."

"B, but my lord, I'm being chased—!"

"That's the worst part." he interrupted her, not something he did often. "I concluded that the best solution to our problem will be your wedding announcement." She became white as a sheet. "No future bride has time to bother with anything other than her upcoming wedding, after all."

"But my lord, I..."

She turned her eyes low on the floor; her entire demeanour screamed defeat. Just as she opened her mouth to protest again, she thought better of it and kept quiet. Matsudaira watched her come to terms with it without saying a word, but his heart went out to her.

"I'm really sorry, my dear; I wish it didn't have to be that way, but we must get you married as soon as possible."

"Do we know who he is?"

"No, although your father did mention we probably know him. Ah, what was his name? Give me a moment," he rushed to his desk, searching for the right piece of paper. "Here it is: Saigo Ryusuke."

"It does sound familiar, " Tokio mused out loud, dejected "but I cannot place him. Still," she shook her head "can we not avoid it?"

"I am so very sorry, my child, but we cannot." Her head lowered. "I know he is not the one you'd prefer but we must think of your life first and foremost."

She fought back tears, sniffling pathetically, but his words offered some comfort indeed; knowing he, too did not want to give her away—...wait. Wait a minute. What did he say? "My lord, I do not wish to be married at all." She looked at him. "You know that."

"I _knew_ that, yes..." An eyebrow raised. "But has your opinion not changed on that? I am under the impression it did."

Her heart stopped beating. "Why?"

His eyes regarded her in that way they always did when she'd done something she shouldn't and pretended she'd done nothing. There was a meaning in that raised eyebrow, that probing stare. "Tokio, my dear, I am not blind; nor am I a fool. Are you not, could you help it, hoping for a union with a certain tall swordsman of humble background?"

All colour left her face and she felt feeble; for a long, but at the same time short moment, everything went black. Then she could see again—but she could see everything: her lord's worry, his disapproval of her antics as well as him coming closer to support her.

"Are you well?"

"My lord, what...?"

He scolded her with naught but his stare again. "To think that Motoko was right...just not right about the person; it wasn't Okita you snuck out to meet, but Saitou, wasn't it?"

"My l...ord, I..." She needed to sit down; _breathe_. "My lord, I didn't...never did I..."

He watched her struggle with words, search for something to support her and eventually sit down, almost hyperventilating. He wanted to comfort her, but at the same time he wanted to know the entire truth, so he let her suffer a little, in hopes it would loosen her tongue.

"Just tell me the truth; all I knew was, you shared a begrudging respect—then, I see you by the lake a month ago." He shook his head; she was about to froth from the mouth. "What changed and how? But, answer me this first: how far has this gone?"

Her shame and righteous indignation snapped her out of it. "Only what you saw, my lord!" Her colour was reaching dangerous hues. "Nothing more has happened between us, I swear. I'd never—he'd never...! He's, he's far too proper, my lord." Her head was lowered. "It isn't his fault, too, my lord, for the most part; tis mine, for the most part."

She furtively glanced up to ascertain the man's state of mind and was surprised – and a little relieved – to find the man shaking his head with a half-smile.

"I can guess; I have met the man. Although he doesn't seem the type to be caught up in such things in general..."

"I was...very insistent."

"Heh, maybe the rumours were true for once, then; they say no one can resist the flower of Aizu, for she is beloved by all, no matter who or what." She was displeased and he smiled. "You are right; that's ridiculous. It simply means he must really love you," the lord spared her "to be willing to besmirch his name, in the unlikely event this was known."

"My lord, please, don't tell anyone!"

"Tell? _Who_? Your father—Kondou? If your father knew, he'd flail me; and I am almost certain, if Kondou doesn't know, Hijikata does. And if even he couldn't put a stop to it..."

"He couldn't, because my intentions were pure; I don't want to cause him trouble, I only wanted..." Her renewed defeated attitude drove a take through his heart; seeing this woman, this girl, he helped raise so sad and disappointed was too much. "I only want to see him happy and successful."

"My dear Tokio," he said in a sigh "I swear, if I could, I'd give you to him."

The way her head snapped up to him, ready to cry, filled with all the hope, the despair and acknowledgment of this unique cruelty done upon her, compelled him to put his hand on her shoulder.

"I like the man; had he not been disowned, he would have made a fine candidate. If he had somehow amassed fortune, even as he is now, I am certain your father would easily entertain the prospect, too. If I'm being entirely honest, considering some things the shogun promised, if the timing was better, I wouldn't be opposed giving you to him as it is, but..."

But; always that one small, decisive word was her biggest enemy. She felt like crying once more. She resisted though; too much crying this month, enough was enough. "My lord, thank you."

"Sister knows?"

"Teruhime-sama?" He nodded; so did she. "So does Toshihime-sama."

"Of course they do," he almost accused "I must know of everything last."

"My lord, you can understand why we would be a little hesitant to tell you of this."

"Yes; I'm the only one with sound judgment." Properly reprimanded, she looked down again. "What's done is done," he said then, knowing it was time to soothe her "I do not wish for you to be afraid of me. I will allow you to inform Saitou of the wedding plans, so long as you promise me, no more sneaking around; no secret but public displays of affection. It stops here." She nodded. "You are to be married to someone other than him; no more secret rendezvous."

"Yes, my lord."

"Please, Tokio, understand; this is for your own good."

"I know." A sad smile formed on her lips. "That still doesn't mean I have to like it."

His agreement was heavy; but at the very least, he could make their goodbye comfortable. "I'll ask Saitou to come here; you can tell him of what's going to happen. I'll make sure no one bothers you; ten minutes are enough, I think."

"They are, my lord." Just as he was about to go, she effectively stopped him, clutching his hand. "Thank you."

He bent low and kissed the top of her head. "And _I_ am sorry, child."

.

.

"I see you're aggrieved with tidings of my wedding," Tokio almost spat at a seemingly unaffected Saitou, hands unbecomingly tying in front of her chest.

She had even went to the trouble of making a formal invitation to him, in the lord's name, just to tell him this in private. But he, for some reason, listened to her news as if she was making a weather forecast. So upset was she by his nonchalance, had her trusted pupper been with her, by her side, he'd have rubbed himself silly on her legs.

"After all that happened with the Battousai all I can think of is, if you're not dying, we can deal with it." Then, he smirked. "And you did just explain how Matsudaira thinks so highly of me; I can't help it."

She fumed; he chuckled, deciding to stop teasing.

"I am nearly as desperate about the situation as I would have been otherwise," he continued, a knowing look on his face "for I know I have an ally on my side to help stop this union:" her eyes widened at the reveal and waited to hear the name. His lopsided smirk accompanied the name: "Hijikata." The admission actually shocked her. "He loathes the groom's family."

His _what_? "You and Hijikata not only knew about this before me and said _nothing about it_ but also schemed how to be rid of him? And why? Since when does Hijikata-sama care—?"

"Tokio, Tokio, calm down," he tried to pacify her, seeing her colour started changing in an alarming rare "I just recognised the name."

She was flabbergasted; his eyes became smaller. "Don't you?"

When she shook her head emphatically _no_ , he chuckled. "Tokio, you of all people **should** ; he's the man whose life you saved when we were traveling back from Aizu, nearly a year ago." Then, he nodded reminiscent, looking away – missing her look of absolute shock and horror entirely – . "A year; a year already passed and yet, it feels like it was only yesterday."

"You mean to tell me the man not only remembered my name through all that pain and haze but then actively sought me out simply to propose? That's ridiculous! Committed," she added, slightly impressed, "but ridiculous."

"You make a lasting impression," was all Saitou cryptically said.

"He could have sent a gift, a letter, a note— _anything_ other than that! And why does Hijikata dislike his family?"

" _Loathe_ ; I did not use that verb in vain. And the man is from Satsuma."

"Satsuma?" He nodded, knowing full well where she was going with this. "Why was he found on the road that leads to Chousuu?" Again, he nodded. "Is that why Hijikata doesn't trust his family?"

"For the umpteenth time, he _loathes_ his family; him, he doesn't care for. Saigo Takamori, his older brother and lord of their house, is a very shady figure. Took their name, from disgraced and dishonored, and restored it to its former glory, with methods far from honorable and legal. Yet, no one cares, because he has money again, to go with the title. And the idea that such a man will have any influence over Matsudaira-sama, _the Protector of Kyoto_ , in such a critical juncture," he snorted "let's just say that it tastes at the very least, bitter to Hijikata. At most, he fears—"

"—a plot," she finished for him and he was proud of her for piecing it together so quickly. "If he was so confident to send his brother to Chousuu alone, the same province that rival theirs so closely, that means he could be scheming something against the shogun. Only monetary and/or survival reasons would bring these two together."

"Precisely. Whence Hijikata fully realised who you saved, he became quite agitated. Ten months ago, actually, he told me this: if Saigo ever asked for your hand, we needed to stop it." He snorted. "And here we are now, ten months later, and I need to relay those exact news to him."

Her shoulders had squared, almost looking all around her to make sure no one was around. "That man thinks of everything, it's quite alarming."

The smirk came easily on his lips. "Only if you're an enemy."

She shook her head. "So, should I not be too worried about the wedding?"

"Although there's no guarantee your father will listen to Hijikata, I have an inclination he'll press for his opinion to be heard." Hand on chin, a half smirk remained. "When his own interests are on the line, Hijikata is the most persuasive person you've ever met. He dislikes not being the smartest person in the room too much to allow Saigo Takamori near anyone of importance."

Yes, that she could definitely see, much easier than Hijikata trying his damnest to release her from the shackles of a bad marriage, or potential wedding. Saitou's hand came to rest on her shoulder then, puling her out of her thoughts.

"Wait for news on my end, whether those come from me or someone else. But no matter what you may hear," from shoulder to chin, his hand idly stroke her skin "trust that I'll make the right decision. For I did not go through all this trouble to let you slip away just like that."

The warmth in her smile was worth a hundred tortures; the fondness in her eyes was the best balm. Smiling, he planted a quick peck on her lips and then withdrew altogether.

"I love you," she spoke once he was a good distance away but still facing her.

"Then, be patient with my absence for I fear it's going to be a lengthy one."

"The lord did specifically ask me not to meet in private with you again."

"I meant in general; I have an inkling of what Hijikata's plan will be and our absence will most possibly be a requirement."

"Then," she gave a deep bow "be safe, until I get to see you again."

"You, too, hime-sama; don't be too reckless now that I won't be here to keep an eye on you." She tried to pretend she had no idea what he was talking about. "And as much as it pains me to say it, you should act like the perfect little bride-to-be, throw off suspicions about our actions. If this is to work, I bet Hijikata wants it to be a surprise." She nodded she understood. "And if it does, and it better, I need you to promise me something."

"Anything."

"You shall not draw anymore attention to yourself, _Flower of Aizu_ , in hopes of having a similar effect on men and you can be finally left alone." He shook his head. "In the middle of a war and yet men still flock around you, how ridiculous."

"And yet, you're one of them."

"It wouldn't be a bad deal for me, actually," he mused out loud "to perform my duty to my country, my lord and myself and not care how long I'll be gone...knowing I'll come back to a warm meal, a warm bed and a warm embrace." A sincere smile graced his lips. "It's always been the simple things I'm after; and yet, it's always the simple things that seem to be the most unattainable."

The future he described sounded perfect in her ears; while he was away, she'd take care of her patients. Whence he returned, she'd be there to take care of him and keep him company, keep him happy; in return, he'd make her happy, too. How simple; how desirable; and at the moment, how unlikely. With a final, appreciative stare, he gave a curt nod and left the room; with a final, longing gaze, her eyes followed him, the sigh not too far behind. Only one thought lingered in her mind then and it was just one: she loved this man to pieces and would do anything to have him.

Even pretend to be happy for this new, unfortunate union-to-be.

* * *

 **A/N** : I told you, you better remember that guy's name. He was a long time coming. Ehehehe, major political issues coming right up. Also, I love you all who review and fave and alert and I hope you had a great time reading this-as well as Battousai's segment. It was very fun writing it! Leave a review on your way out, too!

Kisses,  
FAI~!


End file.
